


You know your Night was wild if you wake up in a foreign Universe

by comic4244, gaylie



Series: bwtslots [4]
Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Body Swap, Cheating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Gen, HSFG, High School AU, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, bwtslots, don't mind us, ecto bodies, ecto parts, rp/roleplay, universe swap, we are just being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 199,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: Crossover rp in which Hearth from comic4244's HSFG AU lands in the universe of gaylie's bwtslots AUHearth and Grillby had accidentally switched bodies, now now both of them have to try to figure out a way to get back, while also trying to not act too suspiciously, failing and succeeding respectively on each sideUpdates Tuesdays, Thursdays, and now Sundays!





	1. Switched at Birth

**Author's Note:**

> come by our tumblr's and chat~
> 
>  comments also helps us, so please show us your support c:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://comic4244.tumblr.com/>  
> [http://perhapshomo.tumblr.com/](https://comic4244.tumblr.com/)

Why did he feel so tiny? He felt weak, like his body was made of twigs.

  


Hearth opened his eyes to a unfamiliar room, it didn’t have much, there was a nice looking chair on one of the walls, and dresser by the door, and a plain bed he was currently resting on. The room it self wasn’t messy as Death’s room, just a few clothes scattered here and there, but it was okay.

  


But what really got his attention was his little Death sleeping next to him.

  


Maybe he knew what was going on?

  


Hearth scooped Death up and held him close, kissing all over his face till his love woke up.

  


Sans woke up, feeling arms around him and soft kisses peppering his face. God, it was too early for that. He gently pushed against Grillby’s chest without any force or actual intent to get him away, simply pushing as he grumbled,

  


“it’s sleepy time, fuck off.” And turned around with his back towards Grillby and his face buried in something that wasn’t a living light source.

  


Hearth pressed his body to Sans’ back, enjoying the feel of the smaller one, “Baby, do you know what happened? Where are we?”

  


Sans snorted at that. He was tired, but he sure as heck wasn’t tired enough to not remember last night.

  


“what, you hungover?” He asked teasing, although it seemed somewhat unlikely. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Grillby hungover before, let alone enough to not remember the day before. Let alone enough to not remember a night like fucking last night.

  


“Hungover? Death, what are you talking about? We didn’t drink before we went to bed.” Hearth frowned.

  


They didn’t, he made Death watch his game for once and then dragged him back to his dorm. But they didn’t drink.

  


This time Sans sat up, turning to face Grillby with a look of confusion. “well yea,” he agreed, “we drank at the bar.” Something felt off. Well it was pretty fucking obvious what was off about it, with the whole not remembering and the sudden odd nickname. “i ‘ported us home, we made out. grillby, are you ok?”

  


“Wait?! You shortcutted me? I thought you told me you can only do that with your brother and yoursel-aaAAAAAAHHH oh my god baby what happened to your face!! Death, really babe, what’s going on? Where are we?”

  


Hearth let go of Snas, he sat up and looked at him, now taking the other in. He couldn’t see his cloak that Death can never take off, and his clothes were different. And when the hell did Death get a huge crack on his face! His poor baby, who did this to him? “And where is your cloak?”

  


Sans opened his mouth. And closed it. And crawled a few inches farther away from Grillby as his eyes locked with him.

  


“you’re messing with me?” Sans asked almost pleading. “grillby what the hell are you talking about?” This was getting eerily suspicious and Sans did not like any of this. Forgetting one night, sure. Maybe. But how could Grillby, _Grillby_ , actually possibly fucking forget the crack covering almost half of his god damn face.

  


Hearth just kept staring at him. Oh, how he didn’t like this, why was Death acting like this? Dammit why did he have to be soul mates with a prankster? Hearth got up and looked around, he went to the window and looked out. This is definitely not home. Hearth panicked and sped walked out of the room, looking all over. Wishing so bad that this was a dream.

  


Sans watched as Grillby sped out of the bed, looking around like a captive rabbit released into unknown fields. He followed suit, less urgently so, somewhat hesitantly. But he walked towards the door, watching the other do whatever the hell he was doing.

  


“grillby, what the fuck is going on?” Sans finally demanded. “i’ve had this crack for probably a year now. this is your apartment. i don’t wear a cloak. i’m not some fucking goth chick. what are you _talking_ about!?”

  


Hearth turned sharply to look at Death, looking at him like he grew a second head. Talking like he would with a child “Death… You are the God of Death, of course you wear your cloak, you can’t take it off! Why are you doing this, this is not funny! Take that illusion shit off your face and take us back before the staff notices we left school grounds again!” Hearth voice sounded tired, like he was so done with the world.

  


“Please…” Hearth pleaded.

  


Having no idea what he was talking about was one thing. But having _no idea_ where this was _coming_ from was another. Did something _happen_ to Grillby that he just missed? Some messed up amnesia shit? Was this a shapeshifter trying to get to Sans - for god knows what reason - by making themselves look like Grillby? But then why would they talk about Sans being the fucking God of Death, it made _no sense._

  


And it scared Sans on a level he had never experienced before.

  


“i don’t- _who_ are you!?” He finally decided to ask.

  


Hearth looked around one more time. Then sat on the small couch, his posture was slumped, as he released a big sigh. “Alright, so I’m going to take a wild guess and say you’re not my Death? Correct?”

  


He looked towards the other Sans for a response. “Let’s just figure out what’s happening first, ok?” exhausted.

  


“that sounds like a good fucking plan,” Sans said somewhat annoyed by the whole situation. “i’m not plannin’ to kill you if that’s what you’re askin’, and i’m sure as hell not a fucking god.”

  


For a moment he considered sitting down on the couch next to him, but ended up deciding against it. He still had no fucking idea who he was standing in front of, and he sure as hell didn’t feel like having a lovely chat with some crazy stranger talking about fucking gods.

  


Hearth cradled his head in his hands, maybe he was hungover? His head hurt. But a thought did occur to him, good thing he had a smart ass for a boyfriend, and said boyfriend always talked about smart/weird stuff all the time. Hearth swears he learns more from Death gushing about stuff than he does in class.

  


“Am… am I…. in one of those different universes…. or … something? I remember my Sans gushing about those before.”

  


You don’t just _wake up_ in a different fucking _universe_ one day, Sans wanted to blurt out, but held himself back. Because, the thing was, essentially this was not the most craziest idea if he thought about it. Heck, the void almost counts as a different universe, and Sans pops into it all the time.

  


But if _this_ wasn’t Grillby, but someone else inhabiting his body, then where _was_ Grillby? Something bad and cold coiled inside Sans as he dared to think about it.

  


“you said sans. like as in… there’s a sans where you’re from?” He asked hesitantly. “are you… _a_ grillby?”

  


Hearth straightened, relieved and excited they are getting somewhere. “Yes, I am! My name is Grillby, but I am formally called the God of the Hearth.” Hearth stood and bowed elegantly, just like they showed him in class.

  


Nailed it, his Death would be proud. See? He can learn something in class! “There is a Sans where I am from as well, he and his brother are the gods of Death.” He straightened.

  


“oh,” Sans breathed out more than a little overwhelmed. “ _fuck._ ” He finally sat down on the couch, palm running over his eyes.

  


“ok,” he said. “ok. so. like. you’re a fucking god. like an actual god?”

  


He thought about if he knew any places or cultures that would still call regular people gods or that used the term ‘god’ differently than he did, before realizing that this was a different _universe_ case, not different _country._ He wasn’t sure if _culture differences_ was enough to cut it.

  


“like an _actual fucking god_ with _god powers_ and _immortality_ and shit?”

  


“Yes! Exactly!” Hearth exclaimed, Great they are getting somewhere, and the sooner they figure everything out, the sooner he can go back to his Death blossom. Not realizing how unbelieveable he sounds right now.

  


Sans thought about this skeptically. There was a good chance this dude was just messing with him about this. A great chance, in fact, because a universe where him and Grillby were suddenly fucking _gods_ just seemed like a goddamn stretch, pun intended.

  


But at the same time, if this was a different universes Grillby, that meant _his_ Grillby was probably in the different universe. Which _meant_ that if he wanted him back, and god knows he did, he’d have to work towards him.

  


“this is fucked up, man,” he groaned into his hands. “how does something like that even _happen!?_ ”

  


Hearth sat back down again, feeling the smaller one’s frustrations. “I’m sorry for the trouble. But, I have no idea how to get back home. Will you help me?”

  


Hearth wouldn’t even know what he would do if this sans refused to help him. He was in a mortal world in a mortal body. He didn’t even know anyone!

  


He felt so alone. Trapped.

  


“yea, no shit,” Sans laughed bitterly. “i don’t know why you’d think _i_ would have any idea.”

  


He couldn’t even begin to think of a way to use the void to get there. He barely knew how he used the void to get anywhere. He just thought of a destination and traveled there, but _never_ before has he traveled anywhere he hasn’t been to before. Anywhere he doesn’t know.

  


“my dad… might be able to figure something out,” he mused half to himself, although even that seemed like a stretch. Sure, Gaster had done studies on the multiverse and timelines, but… Gaster himself never managed to travel any and barely was able to tell Sans how to navigate through the void. His father might have some theory, but he lacked the praxis that probably no one in this universe had.

  


But it was the only idea Sans could think of.

  


“Your father? Who is that, if I may ask?” Oh this was interesting. Could the father of this Sans be the god of Magic? If yes, then he would have to ask what was Death’s relationship with the God. It was already suspicious how the brothers and gaster got along like family.

  


“When do you plan to take me to his domain?”

  


“wow,” was all Sans could utter out for a moment. “you’re really not from here, huh?” He got up from the couch, stuffing his hands in his pockets, before realizing he wasn’t wearing his hoodie. Or anything from that matter, past his underwear.

  


“his name’s gaster. i uh. i guess we can go there whenever, though i ‘dunno about you, but i’m puttin’ on some clothes first.”

  


He moved back to Grillby’s room, his eyes not leaving the god inhabiting his boyfriend until he actually was in the room to get himself dressed.

  


Hearth waited till the Sans from this world finished dressing and went into the room himself to change. Though, all the clothes were weird. They didn’t feel right. He ended up asking this Sans what would his Grillby wear, to not raise any suspicion.

  


After _that_ whole fiasco was done, he left the bedroom. Waiting for this Sans instructions.

  


-

  


“um.” Sans hadn’t expected that question. He smirked as a chance opened up to something he might never have the chance to again.

  


“oh no,” he feigned, “i think he forgot his favorite shirt at my place. hang on a moment.” And ‘ported into his brother’s room, startling him in the process.

  


“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU-???”

  
“real quick, pap, i need to borrow some clothes,” Sans said, before his brother could finish. He was already rushing to his closet to search through the colorful clothes. He could sense his brother standing behind him, still confused.

  


“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?” He asked, rather than to question the fact that Sans needed his brother’s clothes in first place.

  


“not sure,” he admitted. “chef’s recommendation?”

  


Papyrus’ eyes seemed to brighten a little, before he got to business, searching through his own clothes. They ended up with a purple shirt, Sans could see some white on it but from the way it was folded, couldn’t tell what it was, as well as a black skirt that seemed to have a belt already worked into it.

  
“DOES THAT WORK???” Papyrus asked, handing Sans the clothes.

  
“heck yea,” he responded with a grin. “thanks pap, i owe you one.”

  


He teleported back to Grillby’s room, placing the clothes on the bed without a word, retreating to the back of the room as he did his best to not laugh.

  


Hearth took one look at the clothes before walking out the door, then out of the apartment without a word to this world’s Sans. With only his boxers.

  


Sans just fucking died of laughter as he watched the other Grillby leave without another word. He held the shirt up himself to take a look at it, admiring the white rabbit printed on it for a second, before bursting out in laughter again.

  


The apartment door fell shut and Sans decided to get his shit together. Welp. Should probably do something about that.

  


He ‘ported right outside the apartment where he found the other Grillby, probably on his way outside.

  


“hey, pal, c’mon, t’was a joke,” he said, still laughing. “don’t let yourself get seen like that, i don’t want my grillby to get kicked out of his apartment for runnin’ ‘round half naked.”

  


Hearth turns toward the laughing skeleton, with the most blank expression he could make.

  


“Yeah I realize it was, my Death has quite the liking to those. But I must empathise on this. _I will never wear such…..clothing as those…_.” Hearth tried his best to word it without insulting the articles of clothing, he wouldn’t be able to even _name_ how awful these clothes were.

  


But walked back to the apartment room.

  


Sans laughed some more, a little more muted, as he followed the other back into the apartment.

  


“aww,” he feigned. “i’m sure it would’ve been cute.” Before doubling over laughing again.

  


“no, honestly, though? just wear whatever. i’m not even sure grillby even owns more than two of the same shirts.” He picked up the leather jacket that was lying on the chair, a little reluctantly to hand it over. “just put this over it and nobody’ll see a difference.”

  


-

  
  



	2. Enter his Domain if you dare

Finally dressed Sans followed the other Grillby out of the bedroom, suddenly feeling a lot less confident than he had a few moments ago.

  


“i, uh. i guess i’m gonna ‘port us now, huh?” He held a hand out for the other to take. It wasn’t usually necessary, but it was easier for Sans to teleport things and people he was touching. Especially if the whole motion didn’t come out of instinct and had to be forced.

  


But somehow he did not feel very good about holding someone’s hand who was inhabiting his boyfriend’s body, yet _was not him._

  


Hearth felt a wave of sickness when he was sucked into the void for the briefest of a second and spit somewhere else the next, he fell to his knees. Wow, how he hated this body, it felt so weak, like he could easily break. Is this how teleportation felt like if Death were to bring him along? How much he missed his powers…. And his immunity.  

  


Worry rushed up as he watched this Grillby fall to his knees the second they arrived.

  


“oh shit,” he gasped a little surprised, squatting down with him. “you ok? sorry, i forgot this is your first time teleporting. should’a’ve warned you.”

  


Hearth rubbed his face, trying to gain back his bearings. Once the world wasn’t spinning around him, looked up to Sans face and gave him a goofy smile. “Yeah, i’m fine, it’s fine, it’s all fine don’t worry, i’m okay.” He got back on his feet, legs wobbling the slightest bit.

  


Sans got up once Grillby got up, definitely feeling more at ease, yet not quite. He looked around the hallway, peeked into the kitchen, to find Papyrus was nowhere. Probably in his room then.

  


“i really don’t want to explain fucking multiverses to my bro,” Sans began, “so, uh, if he shows up, just… let me do the talkin’ a’ight?”

  


“Your Papyrus doesn’t know of the multiverse? Why would only one of you know of it’s existence? Aren’t you two a team in this world too?” A Sans that kept something from his brother? He could even imagine his Death’s loud outraged gasp and clinging to his brother quickly after.

  


Hearth nodded anyways “But alright.” He doesn’t know this world, he can’t expect the same thing.

  


He felt a flash of anger at the other’s words. Sure, maybe they weren’t the most picture perfect brothers, but they were still a _team._ He still loved and trusted his brother without a doubt, the whole multiverse thing had nothing to do with it.

  


“he’s fucking eleven, my dude, and physics isn’t his strongest either.”

  


Well, at least this Grillby had agreed to his terms, so he couldn’t really ask for more.

  


“pop’s probably upstairs in his office. c’mon,” he said, before leading the way up the stairs. He knocked the door, before letting himself in.

  


Hearth looked around the house while he was led to this gaster’s quarters, the house looked really homey and nice. He decided he liked it okay.

  


When this Sans opened the door and let him in, he saw what would of been the God of Magic, sitting at one of the messy desks, concentrating on something on one of the three computer screens. The room itself felt cramped, he could definitely tell this Gaster spent a lot of time here.

  


There were shelves with vials and tools, the liquid inside looked sparkly with different colored magic.

  


He waited for Sans to handle this and explain what is happening.

  


“hey pop’s,” he said, catching Gaster’s attention. He seemed delighted enough to see his son here with Grillby, which somehow made this whole situation more awkward.

  


Sans closed the door behind him, thinking over how he was going to explain their situation.

  


“Is something the matter, Sans?” Gaster asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

  


“so. uh. universes, right?”

“...What?”  
  
Sans struggled with the words. “ok. so. short version. there’s someone in grillby’s body who doesn’ belong there. or here. like. in this universe.”

  


Gaster turned his chair to face the two of them, eyeing Grillby skeptically.  “Really?” He asked, both skepticism and curiosity apparent in his voice. “What makes you think that?”

  


Sans glanced at the other Grillby expectantly.

  


Hearth had no idea what to say. So he just said what he crossed his mind without a thought “W-well…” He stammered. “I most definitely d-don’t belong here! I was supposed to wake up in _my_ quarters. And not in this weak body! I’m supposed to be taller, and my powers… their gone too! I’m supposed to be a god, the god of the Hearth! This isn’t my world, none of this is mine!”

  


Hearth was talking a little faster, he needed this skeleton to believe him, it was his only way out of this strange world.

  


He just really wanted to go home! Where he knew where he was. Where he could be with the monsters he knows. Where he can be safe. He can’t stand not being in control, and it’s breaking him. He can’t get a handle of this, now he was keeping himself from panicking.

  


“oh wow, ok, slow down,” Sans said as he noticed this Grillby beginning to ramble. If he wouldn’t know any better this sounded like a pile of crazy lies, but… Wait. There was no but. He didn’t know any better and this _did_ sound like a pile of crazy lies.

  


Sans wanted to believe him, though. Not because he wanted this, specifically, to be true, but… He couldn’t help but feel that this dude was about as distressed about this situation as Sans was, if not more.

  


He should at least give him a chance.

  


“so, uh, yea. i kinda woke up and this guy was callin’ me death, ‘cause apparently other-universe-me is a death god or something like that,” Sans tried. “he’s _definitely_ not grillby, pops.”  
  
“I can see that,” Gaster agreed, but he didn’t seem entirely convinced. “The God of Hearth, though? That seems like a stretch. But…”

“i don’t think he’s lyin’.”

Gaster didn’t respond for a moment, obviously thinking about this. Finally, he got up, walked towards his shelf and looked for something. When he turned around again, he was holding a jar of a milky, greenish liquid and a syringe.

  


“So… Hearth, is it?” Oh, Sans didn’t even think of calling him by his weird god-title. “Can I see your soul?”  
  
Something akin to panic rose up inside Sans as the question fell. That was, without a doubt, the most intimate fucking thing he could’ve requested from practically a stranger.

  


Hearth closed his hands where his soul would be, as a way to protect it. Eyeing the syringe carefully. “I would like to know what you are planning to do before I even consider handing you my soul.”

  


“You have to know,” Gaster began, “if you don’t, I will have to report you to the people in charge.”

  


Sans shifted uncomfortably. “pop’s just fuckin’ say what you wanna do.”  
  
Gaster briefly glanced at Sans and his stern expression dropped to something gentler. He was still frowning, though.

  


“Fine,” he sighed. “I suppose that is fair. In this vial is an active magic suppressor. It won’t harm you, perhaps make you feel a little weaker. If you’re doing any type of shapeshifting or illusion magic, the suppressor will put an end to it. If you’re an outside force taking control of this body through magic, the suppressor will stop that, too.”  
  
“Now,” he said, “will you hand me your soul?”

  


Hearth hesitated, but eventually pulled out his soul, and gently handed it over without another word. But he watched Gaster’s every move, his body stiff and ready to move if their any move to indicate that this Gaster will harm the soul.

  


Sans held his breath as he watched the other monster hand over his soul. He wasn’t sure if he’s ever seen anyone’s soul but his own before, he doubted it.

  


But even so, Sans could tell that this soul was _not_ normal. Instead of just the color of his life source’s magic, it had two. Two colors. It looked like inside the orange soul, there was a smaller, red one.

  


Sans glanced towards Gaster, who’s brow was furrowed as he examined the soul, most likely thinking the same. Nonetheless, he filled the syringe with the liquid, before piercing it into the center of the red heart. He made sure to insert the entire content of the syringe, waited a few good seconds, before pulling it out again.

  


And doing so, subtle yet not subtle enough for Sans to miss, Gaster pulled the plunger up just a tiny bit, before it left the soul.

  


The souls glow dimmed the slightest bit, before Gaster let it go for it to float back to it’s owner.

  


Hearth took the soul the instant it was handed to him. Cradling it before putting it back into his chest. But eyeing the not empty syringe in gaster’s hand. “You pulled on it. It’s not empty.” He stated. He narrowed his eyes at Gaster. “What are you planning with that?”

  


His body, it felt weaker, as expected. Hearth didn’t think he could feel more fragile than he already did, but he did now. He rubbed at his chest, waiting.

  


Sans soul felt like it might as well be beating out of his throat any second.

  


“geez, dad, way to mess up,” he said quickly. “you should learn to handle syringes better. gimme that, i’ll clean it up, before you mess _that_ up, too.”

He wasn’t sure what his dad was planning, he wasn’t sure if he was entirely on board with it. But he _was_ sure that he had no fucking idea who the monster inside his boyfriends body was, and if Gaster had a plan, he’d have more than Sans did right now.

  


Gaster didn’t need a second invitation to put up the same play. “My, you’re right. My fingers are just not sensitive enough to handle tools like that.” Sans knew well enough that was a lie.  
  
He handed Sans the syringe, and the small skeleton didn’t waste a moment to ‘port into the kitchen, filling whatever Gaster had extracted into an empty jar, before actually cleaning it.

  


There was barely anything inside the jar, the thinnest puddle gathering at the bottom of it. What _was_ there had an orange color to it, hints of red here and there. There were also obvious traces of the greenish liquid still mixed with it. Sans wondered if Gaster could really work with it like that, but he supposed it was better than nothing.

  


Drying up the syringe and hiding the jar, Sans teleported back to Gaster’s office, watching as his not-boyfriend growled at his dad.

  


“so, did i miss anythin’?”

  


“No.” Hearth said, voice hard and stern. Keeping his eyes on Gaster.

  


“welp,” Sans said with a shrug. He handed the syringe back to his dad, who looked at it scared for a second, before catching Sans’ eyes. He wasn’t sure _what_ face to make exactly, but he furrowed his brows, barely nodded, like he would imagine quietly telling someone he finished his assassination mission.

  


Somehow Gaster seemed to actually understand that mess. He put the empty syringe on his desk, probably to clean it again later, because Sans had no idea how to actually properly clean syringes.

  


“The suppressor doesn’t seem to have much of an effect on you,” Gaster finally noted.

  


“Which is… good I suppose. It means that whatever is going on, you’re at least not doing it with forceful magic.” He paused for a moment as he sat back down, looking deep in thought. “If what you’re saying is true, we will probably have to find a way for you to get back to your universe and… for Grillby to be back in his body. Do you have any memory of how this happened?”

  


“No, I went about my day as normal, went to bed as normal too. I just woke up here, I’m just as clueless as you are right now.” Hearth admitted, as he rubbed his arm to get rid of the weird feeling of the liquid.

  


“Well that… certainly makes things complicated,” Gaster mused out loud. “I do have to admit, I am not sure how to resolve this.”  
  
Sans wasn’t sure why he had expected something else, _how_ he could possibly have expected something else, but those words felt like someone dumping a bucket of ice cold water on him.

  


Gaster sighed. “I will think of something, don’t worry. But I do need some time.” Gaster rolled his chair back to his desk, putting away some blueprints, before getting a blank piece of paper.

  


Sans was just about to leave, call it a day, when Gaster said, “oh, also. Could you give us a moment, Hearth?”

  


Hearth eyed them both for a moment before relenting. And excusing himself out.

  


Sans watched as Hearth left, then gently closed the door. He waited a good few seconds to give the other monster time to move away far enough to not overheard, noting that Gaster did the same. And then, finally,

  


“i put the liquid in a jar. in the kitchen.”  
  
“Thank god,” Gaster said, sounding like he just let go of a breath he had been holding throughout the entire time.

  


“dad, what the hell are you _doing?_ ”

  


“I didn’t think this monster would willingly give me samples of his magic.”

“yea, no shit,” Sans said, somewhat angry. “i wonder fucking why.”

  


Gaster decided not to address that. “Right now his soul seems to be the only thing we have that originally stems from his universe. You noticed the strange look?” Sans nodded. “I’m not planning anything malicious, Sans. I simply have nothing else to work with right now.”

  


Sans eyed his dad distrusting, but Gaster didn’t seem to be lying. And it _was_ true, Sans figured. There wasn’t a lot to go by here aside from the strange soul.

  


“the jar’s in the kitchen cabinet. you’ll find it.”  
  
“Thank you, Sans,” Gaster said, before watching his son leave the room.

  


-

  
  



	3. A golden Opportunity

Hearth walked away slowly from the door, then proceeded to move to the living room next door. He sat himself on the couch and…. And just look around.

  


Just having finished his homework, Papyrus decided it was time for a small treat! Scouting through the kitchen for something that was tasty and quickly made and didn’t stick to his teeth like peanut butter did, Papyrus finally found and settled on some chocolate milk. The one you’d get in small boxes with a straw that you would accidentally drop one out of three times and then basically have nothing to drink it with anymore and then had to cut the corner open with a scissors and drink it out of there, but if the hole turned out too big he would just spill chocolate milk all over himself.

  


So maybe Papyrus wasn’t the best in handling small things, it wasn’t his fault he had big hands.

  


He opened the plastic wrapper of the straw with utmost carefulness, plunging it into the chocolate milk box, before calling his mission a success with a hearty cackle.

  


He made his way towards the living room as he decided that a good movie would go really well with this chocolate milk. And he had done a lot of schoolwork today. He deserved it!

  


What Papyrus did _not_ expect was his brother’s boyfriend sitting on their couch. He halted in the doorway, surprised.

  


“HELLO GRILLBY!” He said finally. “ARE YOU LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER??? HE WAS HERE EARLIER TO GET SOME CLOTHES, BUT THEN LEFT.”

  


Hearth flinched when he heard Papyrus speak, then frowned at the mention of those horrific clothes, but recovered fast. “He is talking with his father in Gaster’s domain.”

  


Papyrus furrowed his brow at the strange language. “GASTER’S DOMAIN…?” He repeated confused. “DO YOU MEAN… HIS ROOM???”

  


“Yes. His Domain.” Pointing at the wall that separated Gaster’s room from the living room.

  


Papyrus eyes followed where Grillby was pointing, probably Gaster’s office. “OH! WELL, I HOPE HE’LL COME SOON. IT IS RUDE TO LEAVE YOUR GUESTS WAITING!”

  


He sat down on the other end of the couch, searching for the remote, before remembering that it was also rude to just ignore your guests.

  
“OH!” He said, as if he just now remembered Grillby was here. “DO YOU WANT TO WATCH SOMETHING??? I WAS GOING TO WATCH THE LION KING, BUT-”

  


“ _Yes_.” Finally! Something familiar! “Yes, I would.”

  


Papyrus was surprised by the quick answer, but certainly excited.

  


“WELL,” he asked, “DO YOU WANT TO WATCH SOMETHING SPECIFIC???”

  


“No, anything is fine.” Hearth just wanted to forget about the whole situation he was in, even if it was only a moment.

  


“IF YOU SAY SO!” Papyrus said happily, before finally taking the remote and searching for The Lion King on Netflix. They did not have the second or third movie, which was a shame, because the third was, without a doubt, the best. But all were essentially good, so he was fine with just the first movie.

  


After a few minutes of silence as Hearth watched this world’s Papyrus search on the TV. He finally asked him something that has been bothering him for a while now.

  


“Why are you so young….?”

  


Papyrus was prompted with a question he had certainly not expected. And what kind of question even was this? Sure, Grillby was older than him, but… some people are older than others. Did he really not know why some people are older or younger than others?  
  
“WELL…” He began a little awkwardly. Where do you even begin explaining something like that? “AROUND TWELVE YEARS AGO MY MOM AND MY DAD LOVED EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. SO THEY. WELL. HOH BOY, THIS CERTAINLY IS NOT HOW I WAS EXPECTING THIS TO GO….”

  


“No.” Hearth said quickly. “ I mean why is it that you are younger than Sans? You two are supposed to be twins.”

  


“HAS MY BROTHER TOLD YOU THAT???” Papyrus asked, squinting his eyes a little suspiciously. “I BET HE DID. IT WAS A PRANK IF THAT’S THE CASE! I HAVE BEEN THE YOUNGER BROTHER FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER.”

  


Hearth frowned. “Well the brothers I know are twins….” he mumbled.

  


-

  


Sans was surprised to not see Hearth anywhere in the hallway when he left his father’s office. He was even more surprised to hear both his as well as Papyrus’ voices coming from the living room, and an irrational panic seemed to stir its way up inside Sans.

  


“heyyy,” he quickly interrupted whatever they were saying as he stepped into the living room. “if it isn’t my favorite brother and my favorite boyfriend _from this universe._ ”  
  
“THAT IS SO SWEET!!!” Papyrus squeaked with sparkles in his eyes. “BROTHER, DID YOU TELL HIM WE WERE TWINS?”  
  
“uh.” Sans took a moment, glancing at Hearth as if to ask where the heck this question was coming from. “sure. why not. hey, uh, babe, can we talk in my room where my brother is not here to overhear us.”

  


“We… were gonna.. watch… a movie….” Hearth said meekly. Then sighed and got up “Alright.” And followed Sans down the stairs.

  


“don’t worry, we can, uh. watch one in my room? netflix and chill,” Sans suggested, not missing the excessive winking from his brother. He stuck his tongue out at him, before leaving the room with Hearth and leading them both to his own mess of a room.

  


He let out a relieved sigh once they were alone. "sorry,” he said. “i’m just really not comfortable with you being around paps. he’s more clever than he lets on sometimes and i don’t want to have to explain to him what’s goin’ on if he finds out.”

  


“It’s okay. But I really gotta know, you two aren't twins in your world? That’s so strange.”

  


“i don’t know what to tell you man,” Sans said with a shrug. “pap’s a good six years younger than me. my, uh. my parents didn’t actually want another child after me, but, y’know. things happen.”

  


“Hmm..” Hearth thought for a moment, “Having two Death’s was an accident too…. They were supposed to make one Death. But darkness is so unpredictable and uncontrollable. Two were created instead of one, both holding the title as the Gods of Death. If my sans was created before Papyrus…… They wouldn’t have made another death….. Sans would have been alone…….”

  


Sans sat down on his bed, watching the other as he talked.

  


“so uh. other me’s really death?” He asked, finally letting that whole reality sink in. “like the fucking grim reaper? cloak and scythe and all?” That actually sounded really fucking badass and he may or may not feel a little jealous.

  


“why paps, though? i guess i get why i would be fucking _death_ , but paps…? shouldn’t he be life or hope or somethin’ like that?”

  


“No, Toriel is the God of Life. Death’s job is a handful though, my Sans handles reapings and judges souls, to weigh their sins. Reaping souls that refuse to die forcibly and shutting tainted souls far away from pure ones. While Papyrus is the death of mercy, he holds the hands of those that dies peacefully. He also takes care of the dead soul’s home and play with them. They are a team.” Hearth rambles, with a small fond smile on his face, he then laughs lightly.

  


“It’s almost impossible to fucking seperate them though, they tell each other absolutely everything, do you know how many dates I had with Death with Papyrus tagging along cause they didn’t want to separate? Sometimes it’s fucking hell, haha those two idiots.”

  


It was wild hearing names of people he knew, but knowing those were still completely different. From an entirely different universe. Fucking _gods._

  


Toriel, whom Sans barely even knew, was suddenly a _god._ Like an actual god. Immortality and all. Just. Fucking. He told Mad Ghost dick jokes while Toriel was around them. She heard him say dick jokes. And now he hears Hearth here talk about her as a god and that just made Sans feel…

  


small.

  


The other Sans sounded like he was really close with Papyrus. A lot closer even than Sans was to his own brother. Which maybe wasn’t even all that particularly hard. He loved Papyrus with all his might, but it wasn’t like they were always around each other, which sounded like it was the case for the other Sans. For Death.

  


Maybe that’s what Sans _could_ have had. If they were twins? If they didn’t have a gap of almost six years of age in between them that made Sans want to protect Papyrus from all of the crap he got into. If he were to take Papyrus along to a date, he had no way of knowing if said date would end in a bar fight or sex or robbing a fucking store, and that was just really awkward with his baby brother around.

  


“hey,” Sans finally said. “so i have a question? isn’t it, like, at least a _little_ messed up you’re dating death? i mean, i get you man, i’ve been down to the dumps before-” Quite literally even. “-but _dating_ death? that’s a little extreme, don’t’cha think?”

  


“Your thinking way to deeply into it……” Hearth deadpanned.  Before looking at the couch and pointing, asking silent permission.

  


Sans followed Hearth’s gaze towards the couch and shrugged.

  


“make yourself comfortable,” he said, almost considering to apologize for the mess in his room, before deciding he doesn’t really care and this guy took his boyfriend from him.

  


“so,” Sans drawled as he watched Hearth sit down. “do you have a plan? like, my dad’s probably gonna need some time, you’ll be stuck here for a while, probably.”

  


Hearth put his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. “ I don’t know. What does someone do in this situation? Death was usually the one to figure something out when I got in trouble.” Hearth really missed him. Him and his brother. He missed Doggo and Undyne, he missed everything. Now they feel so far away, unreachable. How does he even begin to form a plan?!

  


He thought of the smiles of his loved ones, and the things he took for granted, when he ever gets back, he won’t let anything go unappreciated…. What if he can’t go home? All the things he loves is gone, and he would never have a second chance to make it right! No! He needed to get back home! That’s where he belonged, he just has to figure something out.

  


Maybe…. There was something here he can use? They have artifacts here too, right?! He can use one of those powers and….. Go…….ho...me…. FUCK…

  


“FUCK!” Hearth said, “FUCK!!” He yelled, angry at himself, How could he have been so stupid!!!

  


Sans almost jumped when he heard the other yell, a panic rising up inside him that reminded Sans that he had _no_ idea who this other monster actually was and if anything he had told them was even true and even _Gaster_ hadn’t trusted him and holy fuck.

  


“what the fuck!?” He finally yelled back.

  


“I’m so _stupid_!!” Hearth relied, flinging his arms in the air.

  


“hey now, settle the fuck down,” Sans warned, getting up from his sitting position, not exactly feeling very comfortable anymore. “ _what’s_ going on!?”

  


“No, you don’t understand! This is my fault!” He groaned just like someone does when they notice something obvious they have missed and laid down on the floor. “I know what happened……”

  


Sans stared at the other in shock for a moment, trying to piece together what he just said.

  


“that’s… are you serious?” He wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or angry, so he tried to settle for relieved right now. “that’s-! that’s fucking great! how do we undo it then?”

  


Hearth craned his neck to look at Sans “In my world, we have objects that have their own magic. Like……. Books that can suck you into stories and…. Harps that makes you become servants to the one who plays it. Spells you can say. Well… Yesterday I found this golden ball.. Thing… I knew it was an artifact, I just, didn’t know it would do _this_!” Hearth sat up, “I shouldn’t have messed with it! I was bored, I- I- I didn’t think I would just…. Just… switch places with someone!”

  


Sans stared at the other monster in disbelief. Okay, check “relief” off his to-do list and go over to anger.

  


“you’re fucking kidding me?” Sans said with an edge in his voice.

  


He didn’t even know what else to say about this. What the fuck to even _think_ about this. Books that suck you up into stories, what is this fantasy bullshit? Did this guy have _any_ idea how impossibly hard it was to combine lifeless objects with magic? Gaster had been working on exactly that kinda shit for _years,_ and the most he’s managed were machines self-powered through magic, Sans couldn’t even begin to imagine something like a goddamn book that sucks you up into a story.

  


“ok,” he said, trying to take a breath, but not sounding exactly calm. “ok. so you messed with some cursed fucking fantasy item. how. the fuck. do we reverse that.”

  


“Uh…. fix it with the same object that caused it…” He said plainly, like he read it off a book a billion of times.

  


“Where I woke up.. It must be there then!” He stared at Sans, Hope filling every bit of his being, his smile was huge. This could be it! “I can go home!” He said in glee.

  


“your- grillby’s apartment?” He asked a bit surprised. He couldn’t remember a magical fucking tool in his boyfriends room, but heck, that was more of a clue than everyone else had right now.

  


“what’re you waiting for? let’s go then!” He said, almost matching his excitement as he held a hand out to teleport.

  


Hearth quickly took the offered hand, and felt the pull of being sucked from one place to another. It wasn’t as bad as last time, since he was expecting it. But it still left him sick and the world spinning out of control.

  


But he didn’t let that stop him, still seeing a world of blur, he struggled to reach the bed. He searched for something golden color, checking and rechecking. His vision was becoming more clear now, but that didn’t help, he didn’t see the Golden ball with little designs covering it.

  


It’s not here.

  


“No. No. No. No. No. ” He kept whispering under his breath, “Stars please be here, _please_.”

  


Sans wasn’t sure what they were looking for, but generally looked around the room for anything that seemed special. He couldn’t find anything, though, past a box hidden underneath Grillby’s bed that contained nothing but a cyan fleshlight. He absently decided to hide that box again before Hearth found it.

  


“i really don’t know what we’re looking for, man,” Sans said a good bit desperate and maybe still a bit flushed from certain findings. “are you sure it’s here?”

  


“It has to be! It has to! Keep searching, maybe we missed it.” Hearth already checked the whole room, and was checking the bed for the sixth time, he refused to believe that his only way back is not here. It just hidden somewhere. Or it rolled under something. “ It’s a golden ball with all these swirly designs on it! It’s here, it can’t be anywhere else!”

  


God, Sans really hoped so, yet… “are you sure it’s not, like.” He made a vague meaningless gesture with his hand as he searched for his words. “exclusive to your world? i’ve never seen anything like that before and i spend probably more time in this room than in my own.”

  


He picked up a few clothes, looked underneath the blanket, wondered if maybe this version of his golden ball was digital and then thought of the ‘You Wouldn’t Download A Car’ meme. But really, he couldn’t find anything useful anywhere.

  


“i’m…” He began, voice both desperate and exhausted from the emotional fucking mess he’s had to go through the whole fucking day. “i’m gonna go look in the other rooms.”  
  
He left the room, looked roughly over Grillby’s couch, behind his TV, went over to the kitchen counter to search there a bit. For probably ten minutes before he ran his palm over his eyes with a groan, opening a cabinet to get a glass and prepare himself a shot he really fucking needed right now.

  


Maybe…? The other Sans was right? Maybe it was still in his world. And if so, then his Death will figure it out. Death is smart, he can find a way to undo his mess. He would figure out he was gone, all he had to do was wait.

  


Or maybe he doesn’t? Maybe he can’t find Hearth, and is stuck with a fake version of him! His duties! That grillby can’t perform his duties!

  


What if he is actually stuck here?

  


Hearth curved up on himself, just laying there, hands covering his face in shame, because that’s all he can do right now. All he can possibly do is wait for Death.

  


Sans came back after looking a bit more thoroughly through the kitchen, glass of Whiskey in his palm. He wasn’t sure _what_ he expected, but it wasn’t Hearth looking as fucking pathetic as he did right now, lying on the ground with his hands covering his face.  
  
“ohhh damn,” Sans uttered out. He wasn’t sure what exactly lead to this, but he figured it was connected to the lack of finding a way back to his universe. Sans sat down on the ground next to where the other was lying, placing his glass on the ground next to him.

  


“hey, you holdin’ up there?” He asked, a little clueless as to what else to say.

  


Hearth growled, “What do you expect? How would you feel if all your magic, powers and even status was stripped away from you, your home, your loved ones, everything you have ever known is gone. And you are dumped in a unknown world with a weak mortal body and everyone is treating you like you're some crazy idiot who purposely stole their loved one’s body? Because for some reason this is soooo fun to me. That I would want to go through this, like i’m this bad guy who is lying for what? To hurt you? I don’t see a point to this, I just want to go _home_!”

  


Sans _did_ feel bad at the other’s words. It couldn’t be easy being stuck in a foreign universe, in a body that doesn’t belong to you, Sans couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must be like.

  


But he could _easily_ imagine what it must feel like to wake up one day and your lovers boyfriend is taken over by someone else who starts telling you crazy ideas about gods and magical objects. With no fucking clue if he was ever going to get the old Grillby back. And man, that wasn’t nice either.

  


“that’s rough,” Sans just said. Because he _really_ didn’t want to get into apologizing. Because he _really_ didn’t want to get into justifying. And because he really _really_ didn’t want to get into blaming.

  


“y’... y’want a drink?” He offered instead, slightly raising his own glass in emphasize. There wasn’t much else they could do except wait and hope for the best.

  


Hearth finally looked at the glass offered, and nodded. Sitting up slowly before taking it and downing it in one gulp.

  


“i was gonna pour you your own drink, but this works i guess.” Sans said with a shrug.

  


He sighed as he fidgeted with the bottom of his hoodie, sort of wishing he at least still had the glass to hold in his hands. He really wasn’t good at this. He barely knew this person and now he was sitting with him alone in Grillby’s room, sort of feeling like he wanted to be anywhere but here, but also feeling like he probably shouldn’t leave him alone.

  


“sooo,” he said, drawled out a little awkwardly as he was hesitating with every word. “i guess i promised netflix earlier, and… well grillb’s logged into my account on his laptop. i don’t know about you, but i’m really out of ideas on how to fix this mess right now, i really just wanna…” Drink and fall asleep, but he wasn’t going to say _that_ much out loud.

  


Hearth let a small smile tug his mouth and nod, as the other Sans set everything up while he watched. They ended up watching “The Lion King” before falling asleep.

  


-


	4. Tripping on Trash

Sans looked over his texts from the past few days. It was harder to convince the rest of the gang, of that Grillby was sick, than Sans had initially expected. He hadn’t really wanted Hearth to go out and talk to people for as long as this mess wasn’t sorted out, he really did not fucking feel like explaining why his boyfriend suddenly had a god complex.

  


But Asgore knew more about monster illnesses than Sans did, and even Mad Ghost seemed to know that elementals didn’t usually just ‘get sick.’ If something was really wrong with Grillby it must be something really bad and Sans did _not_ want Asgore to suddenly come over worrying over Grillby, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

  


So, Sans figured, it was probably time to throw himself in the cold water.

  


“hey, uh, hearth?” He called over his shoulder.

  


“Yes?” He glanced over Sans direction from the kitchen.

  


“the gang- uh. grillby’s friends are startin’ to get suspicious,” he tried to explain. “we usually hang out with ‘em almost every day.” And he figured he might have messed up with the whole Grillby being sick thing.

  


“do… do you think y’could act normal for a day? and like just hang out with us for a few hours?” He desperately tried to come up with an excuse for exactly this _not_ to happen, but god, anything would probably seem suspicious to the others by now.

  


“Your grillby is usually quiet..?” Hearth walked calmly towards the couch. “I can do that.” His voice was controlled and calm. With his hands in his jacket’s pockets. He looked like the normal Grillby.

  


“Is there something I should know before hand?”

  


Sans sighed. God. What _wasn’t_ there he should know before hand. He was from an entirely different universe, Sans didn’t even know _where_ they all had differences.

  


“just, uh, don’t start talkin’ god stuff, i guess?” He offered a little helplessly. “they might ask you what was up the last few days, just uh. just say somethin’ like, you weren’t feeling too well. if mads suggests to fuck shit up, they’ll all probably expect you to decide so just say no, because i don’t want you gettin’ involved in crime.”

  


Sans scratched the back of his skull as he thought about anything else important, but couldn’t think of anything.

  


“i think that’s it,” he said, holding out his hand to teleport. “you ready?”

  


Hearth nodded, took the hand and steeled himself before he was warped away again.

  


They landed in the bar, only a few feet from their regular booth. Sans was just about to walk towards it, when he remembered to let go of Hearth’s hand and… Oh. He missed him, alright. He really fucking missed Grillby, and holding what was essentially _his_ hand, yet _not_ , because someone _else_ was in his body was just… It hurt.

  


Asgore and Mad Ghost were already there, sitting across from each other in the booth.

  


“hey guys,” Sans said as he slid into the seat next to Mads.

  


Hearth sat himself down next to Asgore, but making sure to nod towards the other two. “Hey.”

  


“Well look who finally showed up,” Mads began and Sans already rolled his eyes by the sound of his voice. “He looks _very_ sick, huh, sprout?”  
  
“fuck off,” Sans just said, a bit too tense to feel up to Mad’s teasing.

  


“We were worried,” Asgore chimed in, him sounding at least genuine instead of the ghost. “Is everything alright with you, Grillby?”

  


“I’m okay now. I was sick, a human threw some slimy garbage into my flames. It didn’t mix well.” Hearth voice was cool and smooth, he was nailing it!

  


Sans almost cringed at the mention of slimy garbage. Damn that sounded unpleasant, the guy was sure good at this. Then again, he figured, Hearth _was_ still Grillby in a way, so it wasn’t too far off he would come up with a better excuse than Sans would have.

  


“Gosh that doesn’t sound nice,” Asgore replied, and even Mad Ghost seemed a little perplexed. Probably with the added up surprise of that Sans had _not_ been making shit up. Which he had, but well, _he_ didn’t know that.

  


“Did anything happen while I was gone?” Hearth turned to look at Asgore, he seemed more reasonable and tame than the ghost, so asking him was okay, right?

  


“Ya missed me getting _laiddd,_ ” Mad Ghost answered before Asgore could, causing the latter to groan in slight annoyance.

  
“No, you did not,” he said, gently, as if talking to a child. “I told you I’m not playing along with this.”  
  
“no one would’ve bought it even if he would’ve mads,” Sans snickered feeling at least a bit more at ease. Hearth seemed to actually be doing well.

  


They continued on talking about this and that for a bit, gladly Hearth not having to talk all too much, although not in a way that would’ve been suspicious. It wasn’t until Mads finished his own beer he had been nursing that he got up, saying,

  
“looks like I’m getting us some drinks.”

  


“ _yes_ please,” Sans replied almost immediately, definitely feeling the lack of alcohol in his system.

  


Asgore agreed too, so the ghost went off towards the bar to come back with a bottle of beer for everyone. Sans took his all too eagerly.

  


Hearth looked around, trying to subtly examine his surrounding and the people around. Sans was at ease with the two monsters, so Hearth didn’t think much of them. He sipped his beer, trying to see if Sans has given him anymore cues. When he hasn’t, he looked towards the door. It was getting boring, did all they do was sit and talk? These topics didn’t interest him at all. He wants to leave.

  


“I swear, she had three boobs! Triple boobage! Fucking _three of the-_ ”

  


The ghost suddenly stopped, eyes focused somewhere beyond the three of them. Sans followed his gaze to spot a group of five humans sitting at the bar.

  


“Hey Sans,” he said. “How many can you teleport?”

“no, mads, what the fuck are you up to?” Sans said instead of answering his question, not trusting that one bit.

  


“You see those guys over there?” He didn’t wait for Sans to answer, but Asgore and Hearth now turned around to look at them, too. “My bro’s got a grudge on them, which means I’ve got a grudge on them, which means-”  
  
“We’re not going to get into a fight because of you, Mad Ghost,” Asgore argued. “They’ve done nothing to us. We can’t just get into fights for no reason.”  
  
“Okay. I see your point. But consider this,” he said, and left a little pause, before saying, “ _they’re fucking humans._ ”  
  
Asgore obviously wasn’t convinced at all, rolling his eyes as he was about to argue again, but Mads was quicker, facing towards Hearth, asking,

  


“what’d’ya say, boss? Been some time since we’ve had an actual fight.”

  


He looked at Sans first, then looked at mads “Don’t cause a scene here, they haven’t done anything to make us engage in a fight yet.” arms crossed.

  


Sans let out a relieved sigh. He wasn’t sure he wanted Hearth to get involved in a fight. He didn’t even know if the dude could defend himself! For all Sans knew Hearth might’ve never fought a man in his life.

  


But oh to his dismay, instead of being disappointed and moving on, Mad Ghost still seemed to have a plan.

  


“c’mon, don’t fucking-” - “You cannot be serious,” Sans and Asgore called after the ghost as he was already disappearing into thin air. It didn’t take him too long to re-appear with the group of humans, startling a good few of them.  
  
Sans couldn’t make out what they were saying, but this couldn’t be good. This couldn’t be good at all and Sans was throwing a desperate glance at Grillby before he remembered that this _wasn’t_ Grillby.

  


If Mad Ghost was actually going to cause a scene in here he might as well get kicked-

  


“Oh no,” Asgore said, before they all watched a punch fly right through the ghost. “Oh god. We can’t let him cause a big scene here.”  
  
“yea, no shit,” Sans said, more than annoyed at how this went. He didn’t wait to fill in the others before focusing and ‘porting all of them towards the group of humans, and then again to the junkyard, moving their fight somewhere where they _couldn’t_ get a lifetime ban at.

  


Having to be Teleported twice in such a short time was unnerving, but he was getting used to them, and he also had a mission to do now. He now had to protect this Sans and defeat the enemy, easy enough. This body was strong enough for what he wanted to do, especially to puny humans like them.

  


The humans were startled enough by the sudden teleportation, taking long enough to get their bearings together, for Mad Ghost to just float up to one of them and… Was he fucking… _possessing_ them?

  


Sure enough, one of their arms started moving, hesitantly at first, before Mad Ghost seemed to get full control and just… used the arm to make the human punch themselves  in the face repeatedly.

  


The other humans seemed to take note of what was going on and tried to help them out, before Mad slipped out of the human again, knife already ready in his hand.

  


“I need to put an end to this,” Asgore said, walking towards the crowd, before getting attacked himself.

  


“oh fuck,” Sans breathed out. “guess it’s on. you uh. i guess you can just stand by the sidelines. i think we’ve got this.”

  


Sans didn’t give him enough time to answer, before running closer to where the fight was happening and encasing two of the humans that were crowding Asgore in his blue magic, throwing them into a heap of trash. One of them got up quickly, grabbing something from the trash that looked like a crooked pipe and walking towards Sans menacingly.

  


Before he could reach Sans, the human heard a low voice behind him. “ _Don’t you dare touch him_.” Hearth wrapped his arms around the human’s torso and lifted him up, arched his back and slammed the human’s head on the ground, still holding onto them. Hearth used the momentum of the suplex and launched his legs off the ground and over, right into the face of the second human that Sans had threw into the garbage.

  


Already readying his magic, Sans ended up watching as Hearth dunked the shit on both of them with a move Sans hadn’t even thought to be possible outside of fiction media. And for a split moment the needle on his mental weight scale couldn’t quite decide between “hot damn” and “what the fuck is your problem” before it finally stopped at the latter.

  


“what the hell!?” Sans said, having to yell a little over the noise of fighting. “i told you to not get involved! i had this under control, i can fight for myself, y’know!?”

  


Hearth got back on his feet and turned sharply to look at Sans “When someone tries to hurt you I _will_ get involved! No matter what you say, I’m not gonna sit back and watch as someone dares try laying a fucking hand on you, not on my watch!”

  


Sans felt a hot pang of embarrassment and anger at the words.

  


“oh, what the _fuck?_ ” He snapped. “i don’t know what it’s like between you and -” He caught himself, remembering he was in public, before going on. “and _you know,_ _i_ can fight my own fights! they weren’t even _close_ to me, jesus fuck!”

  


“Why can’t you just let me protect you Death!!” Hearth said in anger, then eyes widen as he realized what he just said.

  


Sans glanced over to the others in shock, seeing that they hadn’t caught anything about their conversation, still very much in the fight with one human less now. One of them must’ve already ran away. Sans looked back at Hearth, glowering as he encased one of them in blue magic, before practically slamming them into Hearth.

  


“it sure _looked_ like you had this handled, so why don’t you have your fun and leave _me_ alone,” he barked at him, this time getting a worried look from Asgore, before the goat got distracted, dodging from a hit.

  


Sans teleported away before he saw Hearth’s reaction, landing on top of one of the heaps of trash, picking up what looked like a large jar and tossing it at one of the humans.

  


Hearth pushed the human off him and looked at Sans, but said nothing. Death had pride and often got mad at him for protecting him. So he didn’t care much, as long as he was safe, it’s okay.

  


Hearth watched as the two other monsters scared the rest off. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started to walk away. He opened this world’s Grillby phone and put in the apartment address, starting to walk home.

  


His work here was done, he hung out, he protected, and he defeated the humans. That’s all that was needed of him. He left the junkyard.

  


Now to find his way to the apartment.

  


Sans didn’t feel like beating up humans anymore, which was really saying a lot. He loved being able to kick ass or to at least look like he was somewhat useful kicking ass while the rest of the gang really did everything. Just like they were right now, while Sans was just sitting on his little mountain of trash, picking up random things to toss at them.

  


Sometimes a human would try to get to him, only for Sans to ‘port away to the next trash pile the moment they got too close for comfort. It wasn’t long until the humans started to get the message of having the underhand here and started to scram. So after only a few moments Asgore wasn’t fighting anyone anymore, and Mad Ghost wasn’t either and Hearth-

  


Wait, where _was_ Hearth?

  


It took Sans a moment, looking around before he saw the elemental on his - no, Grillby’s - phone, just… walking away. Did he even know the fucking way back to the apartment? Did he even know the fucking way to _anywhere?_ What was he thinking! He didn’t _know_ this universe, what if he would get lost and get in trouble and-

  


Sans slipped. Without quite realizing Sans had gotten up to follow this idiot, stepping on something he shouldn’t have, because this was a fucking unstable pile of _trash,_ and before he knew it he slipped, falling as he felt some of the trash collapse from the pile, too.

  


Okay, so take a right here, and then walk for four miles before taking a left. Huh, sounds easy enough so far.

  


He heard a crash from behind, but due to the activity they had recently did, he didn’t think much of it.

  


He walked out of the junkyard, not looking back.

  


“ _fuck!_ ” Sans cursed as he fell hard on his, only for a large metallic object to fall on him next.

  


Except?  
  
It never seemed to land on him. Hesitantly Sans opened his eyes he hadn’t noticed he closed, almost expecting to see Grillby above him, having caught whatever was falling onto him. No, that was right, Grillby wasn’t here anymore. So did Hearth come back?  
  
Well no. Not exactly. Instead Asgore was towering above him, worry in his eyes and a rough looking car door in his large paws.

  


“Golly, are you okay?” He asked, dropping the door back on the garbage pile and helping Sans up.

  


“yea, _i_ am, but-!” But Hearth was god knows where now and Sans had no way of knowing if he’d find his way back. No way of knowing where he was.

  


“You seem out of it today,” Asgore noted. “Is everything alright between you and Grillby?”

  


“yes, just -” He’s not _here._ He’s not where Sans _needs him._ He’s god knows where, probably in a different fucking _universe_ and Sans had _no_ idea on how to get him back. Sans rubbed his skull. Everything hurt from the fall and he was more than pissed off.

  
“‘s just not my day. think i’m gonna go home.”  
  
Sans didn’t wait for Asgore’s answer, before teleporting into his room and checking his phone.

  


He wasn’t sure if Hearth actually used Grillby’s phone. If he ever checked the others messages. But they were both in trouble if Hearth were to get lost.

  


Sans:

u better fucking text me back asap

  


Grillby:

Asap.

  


Sans:

wtf were u thinking???

where are you rn

  


Grillby:

I am going back to the apartment.

I have also done all that you asked of me today.

  


Sans:

you

humiliated me in front of humans

and then just fucking ran off

do you even know the way back???

  


Sans:

yknow what i dont even care

u couldve at least told me

“hey sans im gonna fucking just go god knows where now”

  


Grillby:

You asked me to hang out with your friends, and I did

You asked me to act normal, and I did

Though I tried not to start the fight like you asked,

I wasn’t gonna stand around and just let something happen

  


Sans:

i dont need you protecting me im not a fucking child

  


Grillby:

So with all my tasks for today done, it was time to go home

You also asked me to leave you alone, which I did

And I have GPS, I know the way.

  


Grillby:

I never said you were

And I would find it very hard to believe your grillby doesn’t protect you

Regardless that you can protect yourself or not.

  


Sans:

fuck you

leave grillby out of this

you have no idea what hes like

  


And essentially that was the truth, Sans thought as he pocketed his phone away without waiting for a response. Hearth _didn’t_ know what Grillby was like. Hearth wasn’t Grillby. And even if Hearth might be _a_ Grillby, it was obvious enough he wasn’t Sans’.

  


And that hurt.

  


Sans missed him.

  


It was weird to say the least, this Sans gets way more upset than his Death does when he jumps in to protect him.

  


Death being the lazy fuck he is, most of the time let’s Hearth do most of the work. And watches in the sidelines most likely eating something.

  


But this Sans seems to take it worse.

  


He doesn’t like this, he misses his Death, clearly this Sans wasn’t even close to his Death.

  


It hurt being apart from him.


	5. The real God around here!

It wasn’t until a few days later that Gaster approached Sans about the Hearth matter again.

  


“I don’t think you’ve seen him lately. Did something happen?” There was a hint of something in his father’s voice, that betrayed that he still didn’t fully trust Hearth. Which Sans, honestly, couldn’t blame him for.

  


But no. Sans avoiding the other had nothing to do with interdimensional betrayal.

  


“nah we’re cool,” Sans lied. “just. y’know. awkward hanging around someone who looks like your bf but isn’t.”  
  
“Your… what?”  
  
“boyfriend,” Sans clarified. “so how’s the secret soul thief mission going?”  
  
“I did not steal any souls, Sans,” Gaster argued with an edge in his voice. “I did, however, examine the essence. It’s not like usual souls.”  
  
Well, that wasn’t _entirely_ surprising, given how weird it looked, too.

  


“I’ve never seen an essence quite like this one before. I tried to trace it through the universe I could reach, but too many came up for me to be quite able to tell which one would be the right one.”

  


Sans blinked. _That_ however _was_ surprising.

  


“you _actually_ found something?” Sans asked. “could- could hearth like- i ‘dunno. check ‘em out? he would recognize where he came from, right?”  
  
But Gaster shook his head no. “Unless he would know the exact vibration pattern of his universe, I’m afraid there’s no way to tell yet.”  
  
Oh. Right. ‘Finding’ a universe didn’t mean actually being able to tell what was going on there in any way.

  


“I’m trying to compare the vibrations to the ones of the essence, hoping to get the closest fit, but… It might take a while,” Gaster admitted.

  


Sans sighed as he made his way back to his room after finishing his conversation with Gaster. It didn’t sound like there would be any ways to get his Grillby back any time soon yet and Sans was starting to grow anxious.

  


They _had_ to get him back eventually, right?

  


-

  


Hearth was currently watching “Hercules” on the TV, the movie was fine. Even if it was stupidly funny because _Gods don’t act that way_. He likes to imagine Death here, next to him, making fun of every flaw they got wrong.

  


While also searching up news and stories on this world’s grillby computer. If he was gonna stay here for a while, he might as well know the place. No good getting surprised over something common and well known in this universe.

  


A empty bag of McDonalds sat next to him, as he occasionally drinks from the soda cup.

  


Sans:

hey

  


Grillby:

Hey.

  


Sans:

so my dad checked in on me again abt the situation

hes got a trail but it looks like youll be stuck here longer

  


Sans hated this. Texting with Hearth felt so awkward, especially after getting his pride hurt and hurting his own pride more by avoiding him for several days. He knew they should probably keep in touch, right? Unless Sans didn’t care what was going to happen to his boyfriend’s body.

  


Grillby:

Ok.

  


Sans:

can i come over?

  


Grillby:

Sure.

  


Sans:

cool

ill be there in a sec

  


Sans wasn’t sure why he felt like coming over exactly. It was a mix of wanting to make sure that everything was still ok and… well. He was missing Grillby. And even if he knew _that_ wasn’t Grillby, he… he just felt like he had to see him right now. For the illusion _at least._

  


Sans teleported without further ado, landing in the elementals living room, close to the door.

  


“hey,” he said trying to sound casual enough for his awkwardness to not be noticeable. “how’ve you been?”

  


“Been good.” Hearth grabbed the the holder that contained the fries and offered it to Sans, he shook the holder for empathize. But he still didn’t look at him, focused on the computer screen.

  


“You?”

  


Surprised at the offer, Sans took a handful of fries, stuffing them in his mouth all at once like the uncivilized blob of slime he was.

  


“thanks,” he said through a mouthful of fries. Not that that bothered him really, with his voice being magical and all. “i guess i’ve been doin’ ok.”

  


He’s only felt miserable and alone without Grillby, so ok was a word to describe it.

  


Hearth hummed in response. “That’s good.” He scrolled down a bit, and frowned. This world has so many problems, and they fight for the most stupidest of things! There is even a petition about changing back the flavors of this iced drink. Three people already got hurt for this, this is so pathetic.

  


“You do realize your world is about to go to war, right?”

  


Sans blinked surprised.

  


“i. well. i guess?” He admitted. “i don’t know for sure, but… people’ve been sayin’ stuff.” He usually preferred not to think about it. It was going to resolve itself eventually anyways, right?

  


Sans sat down on the couch next to the elemental, focusing on the screen long enough to recognize the movie ‘Hercules’ but not to actually catch anything of the plot.

  


“so,” he said, without thinking much of it. “how has work been?”

  


Hearth glanced at him for a second. “What work?” He was never told this grillby has work, and nevermind how to even get there or how to do it.

  


“oh,” Sans said as the realization hit in. “ _oh no. oh fuck._ ”

  


He had _completely_ forgotten about Grillby’s jobs until now! For how long has he been absent? A week? Two? He wasn’t even sure anymore but _oh fucking god_ , this wasn’t good, this was _not good._

  


“give me your phone,” Sans demanded quickly, before correcting himself. “ _his_ phone. please. it’s urgent.”

  


Hearth handed it over without a second thought, sliding the laptop of his lap to free space next to him.

  


Sans quickly unlocked the phone and checked if any of the unread messages Grillby got seemed to be from his jobs. Sure enough there were a few asking where he’d been, a few warnings, but, miraculously, none yet about Grillby being fired.

  


There even was one email about someone else having called Grillby in as sick. Sans didn’t recognize the name, but figured it just must be a co-worker.

  


“ok,” Sans breathed out. “so the good news is, i don’t think grillby’s lost any jobs yet.” Or at least not all.

  


“Oh, that’s good. I didn’t realize this Grillby had jobs though.” Hearth left a bit bad for the whole situation, he fucked up, and now this Grillby was paying for it. Not only by going through the hell of switching bodies, but also ruining his life while he is gone. A thought has occurred to him.

  


Was the other Grillby ruining his life back in his world too?

  


He didn’t want to think about it, but now he has to focus on keeping this grillby’s life intact. “Do I use the same excuse as I did with your friends? Or will that not cut it for being out for so long?”

  


“i don’t… know,” Sans admitted. “i don’t really know about elemental sicknesses and…” He barely knew anything about Grillby’s work or workplaces either.

  


God, Sans never thought he’d even think this, but he really wished he had shown more interest in Grillby’s work now. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for what Grillby did, it was just that Sans _really_ did not care about work and Grillby usually wasn’t the type to initiate a conversation about it either.

  


“i can write you down the addresses, but i don’t know much about what he does,” Sans admitted as he began google searching for the addressed. “i know he works at a gas station and in a… movie theater? i think he cleans up after the movies?”

  


“Alright, sounds simple enough.” He got up to go to the bedroom to change. Hearth thinks he remembered seeing a uniform in the dresser.

  


Sans was actually surprised by how easily Hearth went along with this, but definitely more than glad. He handed him the note he wrote with the addresses he found online and the times he ended up finding on Grillby’s phone. In retrospect that might’ve been pointless considering Hearth had Grillby’s phone anyways.

  


Sans remembered the times himself. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, maybe guilt, maybe the need to pretend he was Grillby, but Sans went to the place he knew Hearth had his last shift at for the day and waited there, outside.

  


Hearth walked outside and saw Sans waiting for him outside, he would have been delighted to see Sans waiting for him, to take him home most likely, but he wasn’t. He dragged himself to the smaller monster.

  


Sans watched as the other monster dragged himself towards him, looking much less lively as he had earlier today.

  


“hey,” he said, once they were in an acceptable range in which talking to each other didn’t seem fucking weird anymore. “you look tired. ‘s everythin’ cool?”

  


“I just been through hell.” Hearth said, “Please take me back to the apartment.”

  


“oh geez,” Sans said, genuinely feeling bad. He couldn’t imagine how much it had to suck to take on someone else’s job. He didn’t waste time to ‘port both of them back to Grillby’s apartment.

  


“‘m sorry you have to do this, man,” he uttered out, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “‘s already gotta suck enough without taking on grillby’s jobs.”

  


“Are you sure your Grillby is not a magical being, like… like a god or something? How can one go through that on a normal basis?” He threw himself on the couch of the living room, sighing in bliss as he finally is off his tired feet. “I swear, this was worse than going into a _fucking swamp_ and taking a picture of that damn Hydra!” Hearth groaned.

  


Sans chuckled a bit as he made his way to the kitchen corner, looking for a bag of chips.

  


“honestly? i don’t know how he does it either, you’re probably right with him being a god,” he joked. “nah, though. ‘s just what he has to do to survive i guess. keep up the apartment.”

  


Hearth scoffed, “Just for this small thing? That is outrageous!”

  


“honestly?” Sans said, his voice a mixed of tired resignation and yet some still there anger. “it really is. but there’s nothin’ i can do. or him, or anyone probably. y’said it yourself, there’s a… i mean, ‘s just not exactly very peaceful between humans and us right now.”

  


“Oh, right.” Hearth sighed.

  


He then closed his eyes. Not meaning to, but falling asleep right there.

  


“yea, but ‘s fine i guess. we manage, grillby’s still got free time and even if he were to lose a job or this place, we’d all help ‘im.” He would, honestly, have asked Grillby to move in with him much sooner anyways, but the thing was that that wasn’t exactly such an easy decision for _Sans_ to make. He still lived with his fucking dad, with his brother, and Grillby never seemed like a family person. But if push came to shove, he would, without a doubt, help him.

  


“we’d all help each other i s’ppose. we’re, uh- oh.”  
  
Huh. Hearth had already fallen asleep. Well that was certainly dissatisfying. But he figured it was pretty fair, given the day he had.

  


With a sigh Sans pushed himself off the couch, grateful over the lack of leatherjacket on Hearth, as that definitely made getting him to bed a lot easier. He put an arm around Hearth’s back, then teleported both of them to his bed, laying him down as gently as he could.

  


Yea. There was no way he was going to undress him. It being Grillby’s body or not, that was just awkward, so this would have to do.

  


Calling it a job ok enough done, Sans ‘ported back home to get to bed himself.


	6. Gods Loophole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content warning**

They were approaching the third week, and still nothing has changed. Hearth now went to work regularly and even went out with the gang more.

  
  


But, it has been hard for both Sans and Hearth, they missed their own boyfriends. So they decided to drown their sorrows with alcohol. They ended up telling stories about their boyfriends and laughing and sometimes sharing personal moments.

  
  


“one time,” Sans began, although he couldn’t tell anymore how many stories he’s shared with the other already, “we broke into this store, ‘ight? ‘t’was, uh… s...small. but, uh. i was r’lly fuckin’ scared, and ‘e - he called _me_ hot? like wha’ am i? fucking potato?” He held out his arms in a gesture of disbelief as he went on. “i was standin’ in front of fucking godshit hot as fuck whatever ‘e is and ‘e called _me_ hot.”  
  
Sans paused. As if he still couldn’t quite process the reality of that. Then let out a pathetic whine. “i miss ‘im. i miss ‘im callin’ me hot. i miss ‘im kissing me and- and the fuckin’ sex. i will never sex again.” He pouted at the thought of never seeing Grillby again.

  
  


Hearth leaned in, barely able to sit up straight anymore. “I feel ya’ man! I miss my Dewthh’s sow much! I miss ‘em want’ng to cuddles all the times! Tha cute fuck!” He took another swing before continuing, “I’s miss fucks’ing him, he ‘as a sweet voice!”

  
  


Feeling Hearth lean on him, Sans did the same. He put his arm around the other’s shoulder, petting the top of his head and through his flame a little.

  
  


“d-d’you think -” He hiccuped. “d’you think we… we’ll see ‘em again?” Gaster still hadn’t come up with any results and Sans was damn close to starting to get to the point where he felt like he might _actually never see Grillby again._

  
  


“i don’- d-don’t wanna… l-lose ‘im hearth. i feel so fu-fuckin’ alone.”

  
  


Hearth shook his head “Ye of course mans, if we can’ do it, Deathh can! He me smart baby~” Hearth decided to hug Sans though, to try and make him feel better. “I gots you, shh shhhhhhhh” Rubbing Sans back and pressing him to his chest.

  
  


Hearth smelled like him. As he pressed Sans into his chest, all he could think was _how much_ he smelled like Grillby. And it _messed_ with his intoxicated mind for a good moment, before he had to remember that this _was_ Grillby’s body.

  
  


It was like he was here. Holding him. _But he wasn’t._ If he twisted the others words enough he could almost pretend they were meant for him. Were encouraging. _But they weren’t._ Because this _wasn’t_ Grillby. Because this _wasn’t_ the monster he loved and that loved him.

  
  


But Sans was drunk and he was sad and he was _so confused_ , and he barely even noticed the way his hands started moving over Hearth’s body.

  
  


Hearth was surprised by the suggestive touches, but it didn’t take long for him to let his hands wonder. Pushing Sans’ shirt up and rubbing the bottom ribs.

  
  


Sans gasped at the touch, leaning into it. He suddenly felt a lot hotter than before.

  
  


“g-g _ah_ … grillby,” he breathed out hazily, teeth trailing over the nape of Hearth’s neck.

  
  


Hearth put his arms under Sans and lifted him up, showering his face and neck with sloppy kisses, whispering praise between them. And started to walk towards the bedroom, with only wobbling the tiniest bit.

  
  


Sans reacted to the praise with whines and moans. He put his arms around the other’s neck, trying to capture him in a kiss before being put down on the bed.

  
  


Hearth took off his jacket and his shirt before diving into Sans’ neck, nibbling and sucking the bone, making sure to run his tongue over it once he was done with that section before he moved to the next. All the while gently taking Sans’ jacket off and starting to pull up his shirt up once more.

  
  


“ _hnnnn, fuck,_ ” he groaned, writhing underneath the other’s ministrations. He somewhat helped him take of his jacket, clumsily wiggling out of it. He wrapped his legs around Hearth’s waist, pulling him closer as he grinded into him.

  
  


He let out another breathy moan, surprised at how hard they both already were.

  
  


Hearth slid his hand down the front of Sans’ pants, feeling the dick twitch at the touch. He looked at Sans, “Hey baby, can you form me something pretty I can fuck?” He started to pull down San’s pants. “Please, i’ll make you feel really good, hmmm?” Hearth took off the pants. Hearth threw the pants. Hearth liked him without the pants.

  
  


Sans groaned at the words, taking a bit too long than he’d like to process the words in his drunken mind. God, he wanted to feel good, though, he wanted to feel Grillby inside of him, so he did something he’s never done before.

  
  


Something he always knew he _could_ do, he just never really found a reason to, until he was lying here underneath Grillby, hot and drunk and so damn horny he formed an asshole without even thinking about it.

  
“‘sss that a’right?”

  
  


“Hhhmmmmmmmmm Fuck Yes! That’s beautiful Sans, so good baby!” Hearth fingered the ring and pressed lightly,always stopping right before he would push in, this always drove Death crazy. “Your so perfect baby, so nice and sexy” He left a trail of kisses in his wake from Death’s shoulder to his mouth. “Oh Sansy, do you have any idea how amazing you look under me?”

  
  


Sans whined as he felt the other trace his hole, always so close to pushing in, yet never doing so. God, it was torture, and he was drinking it up like he was dying of thirst.

  
  


“grillby,” he moaned, “god, _please._ ” He needed him so bad right now, needed him inside of him. All the touching and praising was driving him insane.

  
  


Hearth smirked and finally shoved a finger inside, going ruthlessly rough, making sure to bend his finger a bit, wanting to draw out all the moans till his Death blossom loses his voice. “Let me hear your lovely voice~.”

  
  


Sans didn’t need to be told twice, almost screaming the second he felt the finger bend inside of him. God, yes, Grillby was reaching spots inside of him Sans hadn’t even known _existed_ , making him gasp and moan for more, _more._

  
  


He arched his spine, clenching around Grillby as he _already_ felt so god damn close.

  
  


Hearth plunged two more fingers inside and stretched them apart, before bending them all into that sweet spot he loved so much, that one spot that made stars go into Death’s vision, that spot that arched Death’s body up, crying out his name. That sweet spot he planned to ram repeatedly tonight.

  
  


Sans actually screamed when he felt two more fingers pushing inside, loud enough that, if he were sober right now, he would definitely be worried about the neighbors hearing.

  
  


“ah- _hah!_ ohhh fuck, _grillby,_ ” he moaned loudly as the fingers began hitting his sweet spot. “im- _ah_! ‘m gonna cum, oh fu-fuuck.”

  
  


And he did, only seconds later, spurts of cum trickling down his own body as he was still whining from the aftershocks.

  
  


Hearth didn’t wait for Death to recover, he pulled out his three fingers and swiftly unbuttoned his too tight pants. Whipping out his weeping dick, and shoving it into the puckered hole with no further delay.

  
  


His pace was rough and fast, holding onto his love’s hips so he won’t push them back to far away, he hit at Death’s sweet spot every time and began his ruthless pace, not leaving a single second for Death to catch a break, hearing those moans and screams only making him want to go faster.

  
  


Feeling Grillby’s cock slam inside him without even a second of a break brought tears to Sans eyes. Oh fuck, he was already going so fast, so rough, he wasn’t sure anymore if the ringing in his skull was the magic rushing through it or his own pleasured screams.

  
  


He was still so oversensitive from just cumming it bordered pain, but dear god, Sans never wanted it to stop. Grillby was hitting all the right spots with almost every slam inside and Sans was practically losing himself in pleasure. He might as well just be a puddle by now, as all he could do was moan and whimper and scream as the flame on top of him continued wrecking him.

  
  


He came again, a second time for today, only a few minutes later, screaming Grillby’s name, followed by every curse he could think of, and tightening around that dick inside of him.

  
  


Hearth was about halfway there, he fucked Death through his orgasam, stars, those sounds were amazing! Now chasing his own release, he adjusted himself so he can go as deep as he can possibly could, throwing his head back and letting his tongue loll to the side of his mouth. Focusing on the sweet noises Death was making, just for him.

  
  


Sans was clawing at the bedding as Grillby continued to fuck him into the mattress. He was openly sobbing now, tears running down his face as he was overwhelmed by pleasure. If he wouldn’t be shitfaced drunk right now, Sans would be begging for a break, for Grillby to give him a minute. But he _was_ shitfaced drunk and he could _still feel_ every hard thrust filling him up so good, even after coming twice already.

  
  


He didn’t _want_ it to stop.

  
  


He was drunk on it. Drunk on pleasure, drunk on that fire cock, drunk on feeling it slam inside him, rocking Sans with every movement. It was so damn intoxicating.

  
  


Hearth was so close, so damn close. He put everything into slamming into that tight, puckered, quivering hole. Damn it was so _good~_! He could feel it, he was gonna cum, and he was gonna make sure every bit of it is inside the body under him.

  
  


With one last hard thrust, he finally came inside Death. Crying out Sans name in the process.

  
  


Heat filled Sans in a way he’s never experienced before. Grillby’s hot jizz was filling him up to the brim, causing Sans to scream in what he couldn’t quite tell whether it was pain or pleasure. Maybe both. Probably both. The two just melted together into one, extreme sensation that had Sans melt with them.

  
  


He came the second Grillby released his load inside of him, Sans’ own cool cum so much in contrast to Grillby’s searing one.

  
  


He was still whining after both of them came, his body not yet relaxing from the aftershocks and the intense pleasure.

  
“hnnn… hoohh, fuck,” he groaned, voice kind of croaky and quiet when he finally found it again. “ ‘at was amazin’, babe, ohhhh _fuck._ ”

  
  


Hearth hummed, “Glads you’z liked it baby~” He pulled out and adjusted Sans on the bed, to make sure he was comfortable, bent over the side of the bed and brought out a box. He opened it and took out a toy, a buttplug. And quickly pushing it inside Sans, so no more liquid could escape.

  
  


There, all his. His cum was inside Sans and he is his. So Sans and everyone that tries to get near know that he is taken.

  
  


Before laying down with him, kissing his forehead gently. Enclosing Sans in his arms securely, making sure he protected his love and make him comfortable too.

  
  


“I love you Sans.”

  
  


Sans gasped when he felt Grillby pulling out, a good bit of the hot semen spilling out of his hole. He was a little disappointed about the loss, about suddenly feeling so empty and cold. But Grillby was already pushing something inside him again, cool to the touch. He’s never even _seen_ a real buttplug before, and suddenly it was inside him, keeping anything else from spilling out and Sans _keened._

  
  


Grillby was tucking him into bed, kissing his forehead as Sans hummed comfortably. Sleep wasn’t very far.

  
  


“mhhh love ya, grillbabe,” he cooed, before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 


	7. Not single and not ready to mingle??

Sans has had the weirdest dream. But what was weirder was, while he could still feel how real and absurd it felt, he had no memory of the dream itself. It was like all memory left the second his brain knocked on consciousness and now he was left with nothing but weird feelings.

  


Sans groaned tiredly as he rolled over, burying his face in Grillby’s chest.

  


And lied there.

  


For a good few minutes.

  


Before memories came crashing back to him like the lovechild of a meteor and a plane, causing Sans to physically jerk. He sat up immediately, attempting to get as far away as possible, only to wince at the soreness all over his body.

  


Oh this was bad. This was _so bad._ This shouldn’t have happened. From all things that could have happened that night, this was without a doubt the worst fucking case scenario and Sans was living it.

  


And he was pretty sure he didn’t like the reason on why he was still feeling so full either.

  


Hearth shushed him, and pulled him back, petting and rubbing Sans’ back to calm him. “Calm yourself, what’s wrong? Bad dream?” Hearth cupped Sans’ cheek and made him look at his face.

  


“are you fucking _serious!?_ ” Sans hissed, trying to push himself away before giving up seconds later, as his bones were screaming at him. “i-! we fucking-! _no!_ ”  
  
He couldn’t even form the words. Couldn’t say out loud what they had done.

  


What _he_ had done. To Grillby. Because of, what? He hadn’t seen him for a few weeks and got a little drunk? Was he _really_ that weak?  


“Woah! Hey, Sans calm down, you're alright.” Hearth was a bit surprised by the extreme reaction, but tried to calm the smaller one as best as he could. That’s all he could do right now.

  


Sans felt like he was going to have a panic attack when Hearth told him to calm down. Right. Relax. Somewhat at least. Freaking out wasn’t going to help him either, even if he _cheated on Grillby_ and was literally _still having a buttplug inside him._

  


“...i can’t fucking believe this,” Sans croaked out, still trying to wiggle a little farther away from Hearth, but every movement reminded him of what had happened. “i can’t fucking believe _what i did._ ”  
  
He wished he could blame Hearth on this. Or anyone! But he knew very well, this one was on him.

  


Hearth, now realizing what exactly was bothering him, hugged him closer, shaking his head. “Now don’t start blaming me or yourself, we missed our lovers and we were drunk. I’m sure they would understand, and of course we will tell them! This is not gonna be something we are gonna hide from them.” He rubbed Sans’ back as gently as he could.

  


“It’s understandable we would get to this point, please, we miss them, and we look so much like them, can we please just have some sort of comfort? I don’t know about you, but it hurts for me, to be so far apart from the one I love and having someone who looks so much like them right here. Can we please…. just... have this? I know i’m not your Grillby, and you aren’t my Death, but…. After what we are going through from this whole mess…. Don’t we… deserve a break from it all?”

  


Hearth was holding onto Sans’ arms, yes he now cheated on his Death. And that hurt, being disloyal, but… he missed him, oh stars did he miss him! So much it hurt his chest, he had to tell Death, but as long as he would be forgiven, it will be okay right? It’s not like he loves someone else, just, he needs him. And he isn’t here.

  


“of _course_ we’ll tell them,” Sans replied without hesitating. He knew he had to. He could never lie to Grillby on this matter, no matter how fucking much it sucked and how fucking much he wished it hadn’t happened.

  


Hearth was still holding him, closer now in fact, but Sans wasn’t struggling anymore.

  


It was true, somewhere. They really needed a break, if the _break_ down they had had before certain things happened last night wasn’t clue enough to that. But… it just didn’t feel right. To just dismiss something like that and simply enjoy the closeness of the person he had just cheated on his boyfriend with. He needed a break, but, no. He did not deserve it. Not after cheating.

  


Sans sighed, though. His body was sore. His magic still unable to dissipate with the plug inside him, but he was too exhausted to remove it. And Hearth felt really comfortable.

  


“fine,” he finally relented, although he wasn’t happy about it.

  


Hearth sighed in relief, and nodded. “I’m not exactly happy about this either, ya’know? But I won’t beat myself to the ground for it, I know, what I did last night was bad. But I also know my Death wouldn’t want me to drown myself in guilt and regret, all I can hope is that he forgives me. If not, well then I do deserve that. I have been disloyal to the love of my life.”

  


Hearth looked away from Sans, not wanting him to see his face. “It really isn’t a happy feeling.” Hearth knows this must be what Sans is feeling too. Because why wouldn’t he? They just cheated, and that in of itself wasn’t an okay thing! But he won’t drown in the guilt, not yet, not until he knows if he got Death’s forgiveness or not.

  


Sans willed himself to relax, lying a bit more comfortable against Hearth as he took in his words.

  
“yea,” he muttered. “you’re right. grillby would… wouldn’t want me to beat myself up about this.” He hoped so at least, god did he hope so.

  


“sorry i freaked out on ya. i’m, uh… i’m sorry about. what happened.” He remembered bottoming, which was humiliating enough, but all of this was still as much Sans’ fault as it was Hearth’s. If not even more, considering he did the first move on him.

  


Hearth nodded, “Yeah, it’s okay, I understand where you came from. I don’t blame you at all.” The truth was, Hearth freaked out when he woke up too. And spent the rest of the time laying there, thinking everything over, only being able to calm himself with his reasons and the absolute knowledge that he was going to come clean. Redemption and acceptance. He was actually sort of glad they acted that way, they were sorry, and they see their mistakes. They freaked out because they care for the people they are in love with, and that gives him some relief.

  


Sans was glad Hearth wasn’t upset at him. And _god_ was he glad Hearth was here for him right now, even _if_ he just had cheated on Grillby with him. If Sans would’ve woken up alone with the same memories, he for sure would’ve just followed a big mistake with another big mistake.

  


Instead he now was just lying there, body sore and exhausted and hungover enough that he felt like not moving all day sounded like a pretty damn good plan. Except for one not so little thing, he thought as he shifted uncomfortably against the other monster.

  


“h...hey, uh. there’s still… s-something in my ass.” His face felt hot as he knew he must be flushing brightly right now.

  


“Indeed.”

  


Sans felt even hotter. “yea. right. um.” He was struggling with the words, stammering. “i would… go to the bathroom, get it out myself, but… i’m not, uh. not sure i can move all that much right now.”

  


“Hmmm.” Hearth responded. “I think it looks rather good on you.” Hearth teased, sticking his tongue out slightly. “Pity you can’t move then.”

  


“ _shaddup,_ ” Sans whined, but he was chuckling a little. Which, well. Hurt, given how sore he still was. “ugh, really though… help a guy out. please?” It was getting rather uncomfortable by now.

  


Hearth’s chuckle was low, but his arm did go under the sheets, grabbing the plug, and gently pulling it out. Making sure it wouldn’t hurt Sans at the least. “Better?”

  


Sans groaned once the plug was finally removed, some of last nights semen dribbling out now.

  


“uhnff, the bed sure is ruined,” he muttered, shifting a bit until he was finally comfortable. “thanks, though. ‘s a lot better.”

  


“It’s no problem.”


	8. The sad true story of pizza son

The doorbell rang.

  


“ _fuck,_ ” Sans said, pausing the game as he got up, “ _yes!_ ” He wasn’t even sure why he’d gotten up, because he teleported to the door rather than walking anyways, opening it as fast as possible to reveal his lord and savior, the pizza delivery guy.

  


He quickly got out the correct change and some tip, before taking over the pizza and holding it close, gently, as if it were his newborn child. Bidding the delivery guy goodbye, Sans closed the door and made his way back to the couch, placing the pizza on the space between him and Hearth.

  


“y’wanna pause the game ‘n watch some tv or can you eat and game same time?” Sans asked. He was cool with both, although they were in the middle of their match of Smash so it stopping now might be inconvenient.

  


Grillby actually didn’t have any consoles in his apartment, but at one point Sans had decided to hook up his old N64 here, enjoy some of the classics. Nothing beat N64 Smash.

  


“Hey now, i’m a noob, I can’t play and eat at the same time! Have mercy on this poor soul.” Hearth opened the pizza box and took out a slice, taking a huge bite. “Sweet goodness~”

  


“laaaaame,” Sans said, but laughed. He grabbed for the remote, before tossing it towards Hearth to choose the channel. He wanted TV, he’ll choose the channel. Meanwhile Sans grabbed himself a still warm piece of the pizza and buried the whole thing in his face.

  


Damn. That shit was like his drug.

  


Hearth scrambled to catch the control, what with suddenly having to free his hands, he juggled the remote before he got a handle on it, pizza hanging from his mouth. Only for it to drop from biting to hard on it and causing it to lose it’s only support, and scramble to catch the slice of heaven without it touching the remote.

  


He succeeded, stuffing the rest of the pizza in his mouth before going to see which channel would be playing a movie.

  


“damn, what a maneuver,” Sans chuckled. “i’ll give ya a 7/10. catch needs some workin’ on it.”  
  
He focused back on the TV, grabbing himself the next slice of pizza as he watched Hearth jump between the different channels, before settling on something.

  


Hearth huffed in outrage for the score, but continued anyways to skim through the channels.

  


“hey dude, y’know what we need to this?” Sans asked.

  


“What?”

  


“fuckin’ soda, my dude,” Sans said, getting up to walk towards the kitchen corner. “think there’s some in the fridge?” He didn’t need to wait for an answer to check, and there was actually a bottle of soda. He quickly grabbed it, vaguely tossing it into the direction of the couch for it to land on the floor in front of it.

  


“I am not opening that.” Hearth stated, pointing at the bottle.

  


“awww, scared?” Sans teased as he jumped over the back of the couch, clumsily landing on it. He picked up the soda with his magic, pointing the still closed bottle towards Hearth.

  


“new weapon of choice.”

  


“I am made out of fire! In a weak mortal body!” Hearth leaned away from Sans as far as he could, which meant he was laying on the arm of the couch. He did stick his tongue out.

  


Sans laughed as he pointed the bottle away from him. “‘ey, that’s my boyfriend’s body you’re talkin’ of,” he warned, before carefully and slowly opening the soda.

  


Through miracles only a real god, aside from Hearth here, could explain, he actually even managed to open it without any accidents.

  


“want some?” he offered, after taking a big sip himself.

  


“If you only could see MY body, then you would understand.” Hearth replied easily, he hummed and grabbed the bottle offered to him, gulping the fizzy drink.

  


Sans laughed, munching on another piece of pizza.

  


“what, you some kind of fire hercules?” He joked as he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly fished it out to check the texts he got, ignoring the ‘Yes actually.’ he got from Hearth.

  


Mads:

Bar

Now

  


Sans ignored the texts and instead leaned into Hearth to take a selfie of the three of them, their pizza son included, that they were devouring, part of it hanging between Sans’ teeth. He sent the picture into the group chat instead of replying.

  


Mads:

Bring the pizza

  


Sans:

i cant bring a fucking pizza into the bar

  


Mads:

Why not

  


Asgore:

He will get kicked out, Mads.

  


Sans showed the phone screen with the chat still open to Hearth. “y’wanna go to the bar hang out with ‘em? ‘s your call.”

  


“Can we eat our pizza son first? Leave no evidence.” As Hearth proceeded to shove two slices to hurry the process.

  


“duh, we can’t let anyone know what happened here,” Sans said as he joined in, stuffing another slice of pizza into his mouth and almost swallowing it whole.

  


“Yet you took a picture and sent it to your friends, we have witnesses now.” Hearth managed to say through a mouth full of burning pizza.

  


“no you’re seeing it wrong. they’re our partners in cri- no wait! they’re the victim,” Sans explained. “pizza son is a hostage. which we’re killing right now, but they don’t need to know.”

  


“Pizza son was in your mouth when you sent it. Your logic is flawed.” He was trying hard not to choke on his pizza from laughing, he just couldn’t help it! “They saw you and now have the picture as evidence, they can go to the police and we have no defence. The proof would be right there.”

  


“damn you got me,” Sans admitted, making his voice sound dramatic. “i was sabotaging us the whole time. i actually work for the fbi.”  
  
He took another piece of pizza, devouring it. “and damn, fbi missions are tasty as fuck.”

  


“Why have you forsaken me.”

  


-

  


Sans teleported both of them straight into their regular booth this time, instead of just a space he knew would be free. He landed clumsily a few inches above the seat, falling hard on his pelvis and startling Asgore in the process.

  


“Dear god!” He gasped, as Sans just tried to cross his legs that were hanging on the table and look like he had planned this and it was a flawless landing.

  


“‘sup.”

  


Hearth on the other hand, was lucky to have his legs under the table. Though the slight fall caught him off guard, he managed to put his hands in his pocket and lean on the back rest. Chill and cool as ever, though if anyone were to have seen his eyes, they would have seen how huge it been for the panic and surprise.

  


“so,” Sans said, leaning back all cool and calmly. “what’s crackin’?”  
  
“Sans, please do get your feet off the table,” Asgore sighed, causing Sans to chuckle.

  


“No way, it’s a free country!” Mad Ghost argued. “Let the boy have his fun.”

“hell yea! rebellion!” Sans cheered, although he _did_ put his feet down after a bit, the position simply getting uncomfortable.

  


Hearth nodded towards the others of the group, bidding his hello’s.

  


Mad ended up getting them all a round of beer after Sans tossed him the money for it in the face, personally just being too lazy to get up and get it himself.

  


Sure enough it seemed like Mad Ghost and Asgore were already a good bit ahead of them, being at least tipsy if not already drunk. Oh well. They could catch up.

  


If they would have had the time to, that was. But it seemed like Mad Ghost already had different plans, practically _begging_ Sans to teleport them to this really specific area in the park he had tried to drunkenly explain but ended up sounding completely nonsensical to not-drunk-enough Sans.

  


“ _why,_ ” the skeleton asked.

  


“‘Cuz I wanna pick up some hot chicks, dude,” the ghost said in a tone as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “There’s only regulars here, ‘n I already got a drink dumped in my face.”  
  
Asgore seemed to get quite the chuckle out of that memory. Oh, Sans would’ve liked to see that too.

  


“i ‘dunno,” he admitted. He glanced at Hearth. “what d’you think?”

  


Hearth shrugged, “It’s fine.” Leaning into his seat. “As long as we don’t cause trouble.”

  


“alright,” Sans said with a shrug, “fine.” He figured it would probably end up in quite the funny scenario.

  


He teleported all four of them to a random part of the park, because honestly, he couldn’t even try to figure out where exactly Mad wanted him to bring them to if he wanted to.

  


“Aw hell yea!” The ghost chortled, before his eyes locked onto a couple of monster women. “C’mon, Asgore, it’s show time!” And without further ado the two chased after their ‘hot chicks.’  
  
Sans chuckled as he sat down on a nearby park bench.

  


“well this ain’t how i expected today to go,” he admitted, glancing at his empty palm. “aww, i forgot my beer at the bar.”

  


Hearth walked over and sat down next to Sans, looking at his surroundings. “Oh well, maybe it’s better you aren’t getting yourself drunk.” He chuckled, looking at Sans to stick his tongue out.

  


He did like how beautiful this world looked at times, it was so different from his own world but it had it’s own beauty to it. Hearth closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool feeling of the air.

  


“haha,” Sans deadpanned, rolling his eyes a little. He watched as Hearth seemed to relax and decided to follow suit. It was a pretty nice day. Not too hot, but definitely not cold.

  


He was content. This was nice.

  


Up until the moment he heard Mad Ghost’s voice coming closer as he hollered a long and loud,

  
“Yoooooooooo.”  
  
Sans opened his eyes confused. “‘sup?”  
  
“Guess what we found,” the ghost challenged.  
  
“your three-titted mystery woman,” Sans guessed, causing Mad Ghost to glance around wide eyed excitedly.  
  
“What!? Where?”  
  
“No, we found a wedding!” Asgore explained, a lot more purely excited than Mad Ghost over there. “It looks so beautiful, you should check it out.”  
  
“Plus,” Mad Ghost said, “free drinks, free food, _and_ lonely bridesmaids.”

  


“you had me at food,” Sans agreed, already jumping off the bench. He glanced back at Hearth. “you comin’ too?”

  


“Didn’t you eat a whole pizza not that long ago?” Hearth’s fire brows furrowed, but he got up anyways. Beginning to follow the drunken goat and ghost.

  


“i ate like two thirds of it,” Sans argued. “besides do you see any stomach there? because i don’t. gotta get some meat on those bones.”

  


Hearth looked at Sans surprised, “You can’t form a ecto body?” Hearth didn’t want to assume, but the way Sans is acting, it feels like this Sans only ever summoned just his ecto parts? But? But why?

  


The squishy parts are one of the best parts! He always demands that his Death forms something for him to grab. And boy it is amazing!

  


“I always tell my Death to form his whole body, it’s just so amazing to grab all of his plump beauty~. Especially that amazing ass, and my favorite, when I make him form those huge boobs for me to suck~.” Hearth walked a bit slower so the two drunken idiots in front of them didn’t overhear them.

  


Sans flushed a lot at the words. He slowed in his step, matching Hearth’s and creating some distance to the other two monsters.

  


“i mean, i guess i could,” he admitted. “‘s just that it takes a lot of magic. i ain’t a god, man, i don’t have infinite magic or whatever.” Although the thought _did_ make him feel sort of hot and bothered.

  


He never thought what it would be like, conjuring a body instead of just the parts he needed. What would it look like? Would Grillby like it? Would it feel good?

  


“hey, hearth?”

  


“Ye?” Hearth looked over to Sans.

  


“fuck you.”

  


There was no way he could ever hold an entire ecto body for longer than a couple of minutes, which made this whole exciting fantasy this asshole just put into his skull something that could never be achieved.

  


“you’re the worst.”  
  
He stuck his tongue out at him, before teleporting forward the tiniest bit to catch up with Mads and Asgore again.

  


Hearth whistled like you would when you see someone sexy, making sure Sans can hear him. And trying not to laugh at the flushed blue face of the small skeleton.

  


Sans and he were led to a huge white tent. It was one of those public weddings where strangers can come and see the happy couple, it was cute in a way. But also dangerous, for your big moment, because idiots like these two are gonna come and wreck it.

  


As expected, there were white tables and chairs all around the center of the tent, and long tables at the sides where the food and drinks were. Mostly everything was white, but there were splashes of color on the ceiling, where the poles and other structure objects were holding the tent up, streamers and long elegant strings were wrapped around all around. Some were even hanging loosely, almost touching an ice sculpture of a big swan at one of the tables that were put to the side.

  


“Daddy’s in the _house!_ ” Mad Ghost announced just loud enough for a handful of people around them to hear, giving them looks ranging from aghast to amused, causing Sans himself to laugh quietly. The ghost didn’t take too long to dash off, searching for the loneliest looking bridesmaid and get her wasted probably, while Asgore followed a bit clumsily, grabbing himself a small piece of cake in the process.

  


Sans made his way towards the table of foods and snacks, getting himself a big share of ice cream, some cake and as many hot dog bits on toothpicks that he could fit on the remaining space on his plate.

  


He made his way back to Hearth, stuffing an ice-cream covered piece of hot dog in his mouth.

  


“what’d i miss?” He asked, having lost track of their drunk idiots while he was getting himself survival necessities.

  


“Mads has found his three boobed mystery women….” Hearth eyes never left the scene for a second, the moment Mads found her, his face lit up! He never would've imagined seeing Mad’s so happy.

  


Hearth’s arms were crossed but when he looked down to see Sans’ food tray, he stole a few hot dog bits and ate them, with toothpick and all.

  


“oh shit seriously?” Sans asked surprised, following Hearths eyes until he found the ghost talking to an actual monster with three tits. “damn, i thought she was made up.”

  


But here she was, looking absolutely unimpressed by whatever Mad Ghost and Asgore were saying to her.

  


Absently Sans held his plate farther away from Hearth once he noticed the other stealing his goods, protecting it while also trying to focus on the literal three titted monster lady.

  


After a little bit, her face morphed from looking shocked, to angry. And then slapping the goat monster in the face.

  


Sans actually burst out laughing surprised now, for exactly five seconds, before the laughter died in his throat and he saw the horror happen seconds before it did.

  


Asgore stumbled back, probably less so from the actual hit than from the shock of it. His back hit the edge of a table, shaking it and what was on top of it, a large swan-shaped ice sculpture.

  


“oohh crap!” Sans cursed as he tried to catch it with his magic, but wasn’t fast enough. He watched the whole sculpture fall over, crashing on top of Asgore’s head.

  


Hearth tried his hardest not to laugh at the face Asgore made when the ice hit his head, watching as Asgore stumbled before going to his knees. The three boobed women looked shocked and apologetic. She reached her hand out to Asgore, but not quite touching him, her other hand was to her mouth, to cover her gaping mouth.

  


Hearth had a thought to go over and help him, but nah. The other people around them came over and asked if Asgore was okay. Helping him up, and telling him it was no big deal that the sculpture broke, when he kept apologizing. As long as he was okay, they wouldn’t be mad, and so wouldn’t the happy couple.

  


Didn’t stop Hearth from laughing though.

  


“jesus,” Sans gasped out. “way to fucking ruin a party. why exactly did we let them go to a fucking wedding?”  
  
He suddenly realized that a drunk asshole Mad Ghost and a drunk clumsy Asgore were probably not the top most wanted candidates at a wedding. He was just glad no one seemed upset at them, because the cake was really fucking good and he wouldn’t like being kicked out over either of them fucking up.

  


Hearth walked over to the food table, leaving Sans to continue to watch the scene before him. Getting himself a plate and getting a few cheese sticks, cake, hotdog on toothpicks, some chips, and a bottle of soda to go with it all. Walking over to a empty table more to the corner of the other tables, he sat down and enjoyed his food.

  


He watched as the bride and the groom were now slow dancing, holding each other close and looking straight into each others their eyes, looking lost in them. He felt happy for them, he really did. Only dreaming of the day Death will finally say yes to bond with him, to be joined like that, it must be amazing.

  


Having Death’s soul one with his, always being able to sense his moods now, and he is calling for him, even if he didn’t call out vocally. That looked amazing and beautiful, and of course Papyrus is there. Can’t have Sans without Papyrus…… the adorable idiots he has come to adore.

  


Sans followed Hearth to the table after a bit, sitting down next to him. He noticed the way Hearth seemed to be watching the wedding couple intently, distractedly. He took his chance and quickly grabbed a handful of cheese sticks and hotdog bits, eating them whole minus the toothpick, that was something he could not copy.

  


People said revenge was sweet, but to Sans it tasted more savory.

  


“you seem lost in thought,” he teased a little.

  


He realized he hadn’t brought a fork with his cake piece, so he started eating the cake with his hands. Improvise. Adapt. Overcome.

  


“I want to marry my Death.” He said simply. Right before he batted Sans’ grubby hands away from his food. And handed him his fork he at least remembered to bring.

  


Sans accepted the fork gratefully, taking it in his now with frosting covered hand and therefore covering the fork with frosting too, ruining this experience for absolutely everyone involved. Until Hearth shoved a couple of napkins in his mouth. Sans ate the napkins.

  


“cleans the stomach,” he said with a wink, before using the fork to shovel the cake into his hand and eating it.

  


“that sounds sweet, though,” he commented eventually. “aren’t you a bit… i mean… well. i honestly have no idea how old you are.” He had assumed he was around the age of Grillby, but for all he knew the dude could be fucking centuries old.

  


He wondered for a brief moment if his Grillby ever wanted to marry. It’s never crossed Sans’ own mind really, at least not as an actual real question to consider. They were both way too young to marry, and Grillby never seemed like the type to start a family either.

  


One day, maybe. Or maybe not.

  


“I am 1,023 years old, so I am still a teenager in God's eyes, the Death brothers are 942 years old, they are young babies, well, not babies, but they are a bit younger than most in our age group.” Hearth drank a bit of his soda before grabbing the fork and burning the frosting that covered it, stopping, before taking Sans hands and burning the frosting gently, making sure to not hurt Sans small hands.

  


“Not like you though, you are a baby.” Right after he brushed a bit of crumbs from Sans’ cheek, smirking.

  


Sans’ cheeks flushed a little as he pulled his own hands back.

  
“heh, getting a little _hand_ sy there, eh?” He chuckled a bit awkwardly, trying to collect his composure.

  


“it _would_ make sense, though. death being younger than most, i mean,” not that nine-hundred-whatever was anywhere near ‘young’ to sans. “i’m also the youngest from my friends.”

He sank down a little, looking like he was about to hide underneath the table, before he stopped as his face was around table edge height and began eating the cake straight with his mouth like a fucking animal.

  


Hearth scoffed, looking at another small skeleton with no manners. “Sit up and eat right, you are at a wedding, don’t be rude to the married couple.” Hearth gently nudged Sans elbow.

  


But he didn’t say more as he heard a male monster going on stage and testing the mic to getting everyone’s attention.

  


Sans snorted, but realized Hearth had a point. Sitting up somewhat straight he now started eating his cake properly, with the fork Hearth had given him. He was almost done with it anyways.

  


The ice cream had by now turned into a puddle, which Sans tried to scoop up with the fork for a few times, before eventually giving up. Oh well. He still had some in ice cream drowned hotdog bits.

  


A voice finally caught Sans’ attention. It was one of the guests, a male monster, announcing that he was about to hold a short speech in honor of the freshly wedded couple and was followed by a loud ‘whoop’ from Mad Ghost somewhere in the crowd.

  


Sans chuckled a bit, before listening to the speech half focused. He didn’t know the couple at all, so Sans didn’t really think much of it. He wasn’t exactly the wedding kind of type, he was just here for the food.

  


The second the speech ended and the man left the stage, he was replaced by someone else suddenly, that made Sans realize that the next few minutes were going to be either the worst or best in his life.

  


He heard Hearth whisper ‘Oh no.’ beside him.

  


Mad Ghost was leaning close to the mic, saying, “this thing on?” Followed by a loud noise of static.

  


He leaned back again with a self satisfied grin. “This next bit,” he said, “is dedicated to my girl Wendy.” He winked into the crowd to, whom Sans could realize, was no other than the three boob monster. “Hit it, Asgore!”

And Asgore did ‘hit it’ in form of hitting play on some shitty song on his phone, connected to no jukeboxes or anything at all, so Sans could barely even hear it at full volume.

  
And then Mad Ghost started singing. Some awful, crude song he probably shouldn’t sing at a wedding. Or ever to anyone ever. He was forgetting, like, one third of the lyrics, replacing it with random stuff he just made up, not rarely swears.

  


Sans still couldn’t decide whether this was the best or worst thing he’s ever seen, it was both at the same time and he was stuck in this hell that was also heaven.

  


Hearth banged his head on the table, and covered his head with his arms as much as he could. Oh my stars was the second hand embarrassment real! Why? Why? Why? Why?! They never should have let these monsters into the wedding at all, never mind letting himself hang out with these losers, fuck the act, this was hell. No, it was worse than hell, he been to hell, and it is quite lovely this time of year.

  


Sans was losing his shit by now. People didn’t seem to be sure how to receive what was happening right now, some laughing, some of them whispering about whether they should get him off stage.

  


‘Wendy’ had left the second Mad Ghost said her name.

  


It wasn’t by the time he finished the first song and the next one came on, that Asgore decided to actually join in with the performance.

  


He jumped onto the stage dancing wildly in a way that made Sans wonder if he was really dancing or just had a bee in his pants. He took off his shirt for some reason, waving it around as he cheered and Sans was wheezing now.

  


He quickly got out his phone, taking a few pictures of Asgore in action, as well as a short video, sending it his dad.

  


Sans:

this is the guy u wanted to watch over me

  


Dadster:

Dear god.

Is that Asgore?

  


Sans:

;)))))))

  


Hearth dared to sneak a peek at what else is happening, only to regret it a second later….. Asgore wasn’t wearing a shirt…..

  


By now the people were more angry than anything, booing and even going on stage to push them off, when they managed to push Asgore off, they ran.

  


Asgore and Mad ghost were chased out of the tent, with many angry people behind them.

  


Hearth got up and grabbed Sans arm, “We should go…” Before pulling Sans along, trying to look like they were no way friends or even know the two monsters that were chased out. They went outside and went to the side, to avoid more people.

  


Sans was crying of laughter by the time they got chased out. He followed Hearth as he was wiping tears out of his face.

  


“aww, ‘t’was just getting great,” he said, still laughing. He watched Asgore and Mad Ghost running off, booking it, too lazy to follow them. Eh, they would be fine.

  


He checked his phone as he felt it vibrate in his pocket, having gotten another text.

  


Dadster:

Good timing actually. I need you to come home, bring Hearth.

...Maybe don’t bring Asgore. I will talk to him some other time.

  


Oh boy, that didn’t sound good. He really wondered what he had messed up this time, let alone what Hearth would have to do with it.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	9. Sleeping with Death

When Grillby woke up he felt, for lack of better words, overwhelmed. For a second he thought he must be hungover. But, while he hadn’t been hungover in a long time, he could still tell that _this_ was closer to the exact _opposite_ to a hangover.

  


He felt like someone had injected six cups of espresso straight into his soul. He felt _powerful_ for one. He felt like, for once, he wasn’t just tired. But at the same time he felt like that power could shoot out of him any time. It made him feel… unstable somewhat. Anxious.

  


He felt a figure lying on his arm next to him and gently traced his hand over their shape, feeling the smoothness of Sans’ bones.

  


“hmmm.” The skeleton groaned. Death’s voice was ghastly, it was like a haunted ship groaning. He cuddled up to the warm arm and burrowed his face into the nice smelling neck.

  


This was nice, Death thought.

  


Grillby suppressed a shudder at the strangeness in Sans’ voice. What _was_ that? He must be a lot more tired than initially assumed.

  


“Morning, babe,” he hummed, rolling to his side to deliver a small kiss to the shorter’s head, only to get a face full of fabric.

  


That was weird. Why would Sans wear clothes to bed?

  


“shhhhh, don’t wanna.” Death hugged the fire body closer, like he was a big teddy. But maybe to him, he was. Like hell Death would actually admit it though.

  


Ever.

  


But he dragged one of his arms to Hearth’s face and pat his cheek.

  


A little surprised, although definitely pleasantly so, Grillby hummed as Sans cuddled closer to him. Still half asleep he put his arms around the smaller figure, once more noting the lack of unclothed bones he got to feel.

  


“Did you fall asleep in your hoodie?” He asked a bit surprised. He was pretty sure they had been naked enough last night, only bothering to put on their underwear to open the door to the pizza delivery guy.

  


He hadn’t opened his eyes until now, but when he finally did, Grillby was certain something was off.

  


Sans’ face was smooth and untouched and completely lacking the large crack covering almost half of his lover’s face.

  


He lifted a hand from underneath the blanket, gently brushing over where the crack should be.

  


“Sans, what… _happened?_ ” He breathed out in slight wonder. He knew how much Sans hated that scar, but… they both had pretty much assumed it was permanent. Did it just _heal up? Over night?_

  


Death scrunched up his face, clearly upset on being woken up, and slowly opened his dark voided sockets. “wha ya talkin’ ‘bout?”

  


‘ _hearth what the fuck, i’m trying to sleep you fuck_.’ Hearth was looking at him like he did some magical act, maybe he did though, he woke up.

  


That’s a miracle all in itself.

  


“what happened?” Death’s voice was a bit more hoarse than usual, making his voice even more disoriented than it usually was.

  


“That’s what… I’d like to know,” Grillby uttered out, his confusion just growing all the more. Everything just seemed kind of off, but he couldn’t _quite_ point a finger on it. He could tell this was Sans, but at the same time he felt like _it wasn’t._

  


“For starters,” he tried, “where’s your crack?”

  


Death looked at Hearth like he was crazy, “do i look like i would have drugs to you?” He sat up and crossed his arms, offended Hearth would pin him as that sort of monster out of nowhere.

  


“what the hell hearth!”

  


Grillby followed suit, sitting up too now, towering over Sans in a way that was… not _entirely_ unfamiliar yet just, again, somewhat off. He knew Sans was short, but had he always been _this_ short?  
  
“You know what I mean, Sans,” he said. “I’m serious. It was still there last night, and I don’t feel like something like that would just heal over night.”

  


Death squinted at Hearth, and moved slightly away from him in the process. “are _you_ the one on drugs?” He swears to everything alive, if Hearth really did use drugs for some unknown reason he will dump him in cold water.

  


“That’s not funny,” Grillby said before anything else. This was starting to get seriously creepy, and it didn’t help that, when he finally decided to take a look around, he didn’t recognize the room.

  


Sure enough it was about as messy as Sans’ room would be, but the layout simply didn’t match. For one, the couch was missing entirely, instead the TV and consoles were placed in front of a bean bag. He caught side of a table in one corner, covered in bottles of strange, smoking liquids that he wasn’t sure were healthy, as well as a large chest on the foot of the bed.

  


“Where am I?” He finally asked, and decided to put one on top. “Who _are you?_ ”

  


Death said nothing. He only stared at this stranger for a minute. Before he started to growl, his growl was like a demonic deranged animal, which might not be that far off right now.

  


He sprouted his wings from his back, making them little enough so he can fly through the door when he needed to, and got up. His teeth were bared into tinier but sharper teeth, his bone from the edges of his mouth were breaking apart to form a bigger mouth.

  


Grillby got out of the bed, standing at full height. He was very sure by now that, yes, this was entirely not right and twisted and his fear was, in fact, justified.

  


He wasn’t sure what to do or to say or even how to defend himself if this monster decided to attack him. He looked _so much_ like Sans. What was going _on?_

  


Death pounced, grabbing onto the fire elemental and throwing the door open, flying through the living room of the dorm and shooting out the balcony door, enlarging his wings to full size and continued to fly upward with the frightened monster.

  


When Death decided that this was an okay height, he made so the monster would face him, eye level, as his huge black wings kept flapping to keep them at the same height.

  


His face didn’t change back to normal, nor did he want to. This creep wasn’t Hearth, and boy was he gonna tear this poor soul up if he didn’t tell him what’s going on.

  


“ **w h e r e i s h e a r t h ?** ” His voice was booming, and of course it was, this was not the one he trusted to sleep next to, the one to protect him when he wasn’t looking, the person who loved him no matter who he was or what he did.

  


And this angered him greatly, because he cuddled and layed down with this monster, his guard was down around this monster. He wasn’t gonna let this slip by.

  


Grillby’s justified fear turned into justified panic when whatever this monster was suddenly grabbed him by his sides and just… flied off. He struggled, of course, but they seemed to have him in a death grip, not letting go of him and Grillby was _just_ about to drop his hesitation to attack this monster and just burn their wings off, when he suddenly realized how high up they were.

  


Oh.

  
This maybe wouldn’t be a good idea.

  


And Grillby stopped struggling then.

  


“ _I don’t know,_ ” he said, trying to not let the fear show in his voice. “I don’t know who that _is_ , I don’t even know where I am!”

  


Death growled, liar.

  


His glowing eye was switching between yellow and blue super fast, to show how much anger he was holding in his tiny body.

  


“ **l i a r .** ” He stated. “you are in my bed, you look like my grillby, you even feel like him, yet you are most definitely not my grillby i know.” His wings were flapping harshly, the batting of the wings were very loud, due to the force, and the teeth were starting to melt into each other. “tell me who you are, or i won’t hesitate to kill you right here, right now.”

  


Grillby was worried the harsh wind of the wings would threaten his flames to extinguish, but with the excessive amount of magic he seemed to have, that never turned out to be a problem.

  


This monster, though, probably would.

  


“ _I’m_ Grillby,” he said, knowing well enough how unbelievable it would sound, but all he could do was hope that the honesty in his voice would get through. “I don’t know what happened or how I got here!”

  


All he could remember was ordering pizza before bed last night and falling asleep to Sans. But that happened in his apartment and not wherever he had woken up. And definitely not next to _whoever_ he had woken up to.

  


Was this some kind of twisted prank on him? Some gang that tried to get back at him for something he had done or they blamed him for? He was pretty sure, though, he would have noticed getting kidnapped, but _what else_ could be _going on right now!?_

  


Death teeth melted together all the way, forming back to that wide smile he always had, but his skull was pitched, and his eye light disappeared, but he cocked his head to the side. “what….?” This stranger's voice had honesty bleeding through it, and his expression, it was like someone was so very confused and very scared. Hmmmmm.

  


His wings stopped beating so harshly, but he still didn’t loosen his grip one bit on the monster. “tell me what you know.” He demanded.

  


Grillby wasn’t sure if the face morphing back into something less demonic was better or not. Sure, he wasn’t looking into the face of what might as well be his apparent death and looked like it anymore, but this one just… looked _so much_ like Sans. It was scary on a whole different level.

  


Plus he wasn’t going to let that fool him into thinking he wasn’t in danger anymore. But in the air like this, there was nothing he could do to defend himself. So all that was left was cooperate.

  


“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to tell you,” he admitted, trying to force his voice not to shake. “I went out with my boyfriend yesterday. We drank a little, went to my place,” had sex. “We ordered pizza and went to bed. That is, _genuinely,_ all I can tell you.”

  
The next thing he knew was him waking up into the situation he was in now.

  


Death said nothing, just stared at him. Before stopping his wings altogether, letting them  free fall, but still not letting go of the stranger in his arms.

  


They were falling. Oh, this was some sort of kamikaze case, wasn’t it?

  


Grillby wasn’t sure whether to hold onto the other monster tighter or try to struggle out of his grip.

  


He didn’t want to die. And, quite frankly, he couldn’t. He didn’t know where Sans was, for all he knew he could be held captive somewhere. _He couldn’t die._

  


So Grillby opted for the former option, holding on tighter. Except not just that.

  


His fists clung onto the cloak this skeleton had been wearing the whole time, willing his flames to take over in an attempt to set it on fire.

  


“ _Don’t let us fall,_ ” he threatened, doubting he was in any place to threaten the other monster. But this was a fight or flight situation and Grillby’s only choice was to fight.

  


Ironically enough, in order to fly.

  


“are ya trying to set me on fire? oh my stars, i was getting us closer to the ground you idiot, we ain’ gonna fall dumbass, i have wings!” Death started to twirl in the air, trying to make the fire die down, but also folding his wings around the fire monster to not only to blind him from the incoming ground, but to protect him from the air.

  


Though the wind wouldn’t hurt him to begin with.

  


The ground was coming closer, just a little more before he opens his wings…..

  


…

  


Now.

  


Death opened his wings and started to glide smoothly towards the still opened door of his balcony, he gently went through, his wings getting smaller as he flapped his now tiny wings to his room.

  


After he closed the door he let go of the monster, letting him fall on his butt.

  


Grillby wasn’t sure how to feel about the wings suddenly encasing him. Sure, wings were definitely something very reassuring in a case where you’re free falling to your certain doom, but it also just made him feel trapped.

  


He never thought he could feel as glad about falling on his ass as he did right now, but god damn he was just so glad to feel solid ground underneath him again. He quickly got up again, not trusting this monster enough to let himself stay in a position of vulnerability for a second longer than necessary, and took a step back.

  


“ _Don’t,_ ” he said, “ _ever do that again._ ”

  


“he he he~” Death’s laugh was chilling and unnatural, it was like the coldest chill going threw your whole body, it was not pleasant at all. “you can’ tell me what to do~”

  


He used his wings to gently fly over to the bean bag, dropping himself down on it and watching the other grillby. “my name is death.”

  


Grillby crossed his arms as he realized he was most likely right. With the flying he simply had a huge disadvantage against the other monster. And even _if_ he tried fighting him, he just felt like he couldn’t. Not unless it was absolutely necessary.

  


He’s _never_ had that issue before. And he would usually ask himself what the difference was this time, but really, it was no secret.

  


He looked too much like Sans for Grillby to just get over it.

  


“Fitting,” he said as the other supplied his name. Couldn’t have come up with a better one, except maybe ‘Demon.’  
  
“I should probably leave,” Grillby finally decided.

  


Death shortcutted to the door, blocking his way. “haha you're funny, no, i have a _bone_ to pick with you, i think we both can agree we were both pretty _rattled_.”

  


Grillby stopped abruptly as Death blocked his way, startling a good fucking bit. He felt like walking on eggshells, terrified of pissing the other monster off and ending up having to fight, but also just wanting _to leave._

  


“This isn’t funny,” he said with an edge of anger in his voice. It really wasn’t and Grillby was absolutely not in the mood for jokes, he couldn’t deny that a good bit as to why he wanted the other to stop was that it reminded him too much of Sans to take comfort in it.

  


“What do you want from me?”

  


“i want you to give back my boyfriend.” Death sighed, his wings were drooping, “he was here with me and now he is not, and you are here, and you look exactly like him, and i can feel his powers on _you_.”

  


Death straighten his posture, “ you know it’s a law, not to harm a god, now answer me wisely, what have you done with the god of the hearth?”

  


Where was all this god-talk coming from suddenly, was this some kind of religious guy? Did Grillby somehow end up captive in a sect that blamed some kind of sinful crime on him?  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Grillby told him for the umpteenth time. “I haven’t done anything to anyone, I’ve told you all I know. I’m as clueless about this as you are.”  
  
Except Death probably even had more of an idea, given Grillby didn’t even know _where he fucking was._

  


Death said nothing for awhile, he didn’t know what to do. “how… how do i know you're tellin’ the truth? what if you do know where grillby is, and you aren’ tellin’ me to make me suffer!?”

  


“I don’t even _know_ you,” Grillby argued. “I have no reason to make you suffer.” Besides, he looked far too much like Sans for Grillby to want to harm him anyways.

  


“you don’ have to know me to hate me, ’m death, everyone else does anyways.” He mumbled.

  


Death’s posture slackened, he looked over to the table with potions and thought for a second. “if… i were to give you.. a truth potion? would you take it? so i can know you are telling the truth, only the truth.” He looked back at the fire monster, his fingers were tugging and twisting around in his pockets, he didn’t have any other option other than go to Papyrus, and he wasn’t gonna bring him in yet if he can handle it himself.

  


He wanted to say ‘no’ because he didn’t know that monster, didn’t know what exactly he would end up giving him. But he had the feeling this whole mess would resolve itself easier if he would just cooperate.

  


Death had the upper hand here anyways, he feared.

  


“I will,” he said, “if you do, too. I’m not stupid, I’m not going to let you feed me poison.”

  


“hmm. that’s fair.” Death walked over to the table, and started sorting through the bottles looking for the ones he would need, also getting the box under the table and getting out a four leaf clover, and a jar of green and purple powder.

  


He started mixing the ingredients, and even looking into a book he had laying around. He grabbed a bottle and looked at Grillby. “you said, you have no idea what is happening? correct?” He wanted to see if this monster will change his story, or confess to anything else, to judge against the position.

  


“I did.” Grillby confirmed.

  


Death was looking at Grillby, so he didn’t notice he opened the bottle in his hand, a bottle he was supposed to open slowly, and black smoke and green flames blew out, making Death yelp and set the bottle down again. There was ash and soot all over his face, and he quickly used his arms to wipe what he could away.

  


“don’ laugh! i swear, don’ you dare!” As much as Death tried to sound demanding, it came out whiney.

  


Grillby cursed as he saw the flames escaping the potion, almost reaching out for the other monster, before catching himself.

  
“Shit,” he said. “Are you okay?”

  


Death crossed his arms and looked away, pouting “ ’m….. fine.. don’ laugh at me...” He said weakly, stars this is embarrassing.

  


“I won’t!” Grillby promised, still a good bit taken aback. Even if he hadn’t been startled by the bottle suddenly just going up in flames, he was still far too shaken from everything happening to _laugh_ at someone.

  


This wasn’t the time for that anyways.

  


Death glanced at Grillby, but looked away quickly, grabbing the bottle and putting the right amount into the container. “thanks…”

  


About two minutes later, the potion was finished, and Death set two glasses down. Taking one and making eye contact with Grillby, before downing it, and putting the glass down.

  


Grillby eyed the other as he downed the glass, making sure he wasn’t faking it in any way. Well. Grillby wasn’t a professional criminal, there were always ways to fake anything that he couldn’t even begin to think of.

  


But sometimes you have to just take a leap of faith, and he decided this was a fair time to.

  


Taking the other glass he looked at the greenish potion inside, before drinking the whole glass. Weirdly enough, it didn’t seem to be half as uncomfortable as he had anticipated.

  


“okay.” Death said, taking a deep breath, “we will take turns. do you know where hearth is?”

  


“No,” Grillby replied. “I don’t even know who that is.” He thought about his own options for a moment, before choosing the most pressing one,

  


“did you do anything to my boyfriend.”

  


“no, i have no idea who he is.... what is your name?” Death had his wings fidgeting slightly, he was nervous, he wanted to know who this monster was and why was he so much like Hearth.

  


“Grillby. I already told you that.” He ran a hand through his flames as he groaned. He was losing his patience and that really wouldn’t do.

  


“Sorry,” he said. “Anyways… Where am I?”

  


Death was physically shocked by this, “what, but how… you..” He trailed off thinking. “ you are at school, for gods. to you know, learn how to do their jobs right and control their powers..” He waved his hand mindlessly, “ how did you get into my room, in my bed?”

  


“Gods?” Grillby repeated quizzically, but didn’t quite get the chance to question that.

  


“I don’t know how I got into your room,” he admitted. “Or into your bed. Like I said, I only remember going to bed at my own place.”  
  
He thought for a moment about what to ask next. “Who are you?” He finally decided.

  


Death puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips. “i am sans, the god of death, or the reaper, whatever you wanna call it~” Death shrugged after,

  


“i think i have all the answers i need, have any more for me?”

  


Grillby almost had to take a shocked step back as he caught the name. His name was _Sans._ But he knew very well by now that this _was not Sans._ Not _his_ at least, and he hadn’t thought ‘Sans’ would be a very common name.

  


Was this all a sick joke after all? Or just a crazy, cruel coincidence?  
  
He decided not to get into that for now, afraid he might end up giving him more information than he wanted to.

  


“You’ve mentioned gods a few times now,” Grillby said. “What do you _mean_ with that? I’m not very religious, never been, but… I’ve never met someone who called themselves a god unironically.”

  


Death laughed, “haha, no! i am a god, a real god, i reap souls when they die with my brother, papyrus! and grillby, my boyfriend, is the god of the hearth! see?” He summoned out his huge gaster blaster scythe. “this is what i use to reap souls with.”

  


Grillby’s fight or flight sense came back the second he saw the scythe and he got into a stance ready to fight if he had to.

  


_If he had to,_ he reminded himself.

  


“I don’t understand,” Grillby gritted out, eyes glaring at the gigantic weapon. “Am I dead? Did I die?”  
  
He could tell by now that this was too much to be just a crazy coincidence, but if it was a cruel trick on him, they put a damn lot of effort into it.

  


Death raised a eyebrow at the stance, chuckling. “calm down, i ain’ gonna hurt cha.” He did put away his scythe though, he could tell it was making this Grillby uncomfortable. “ i might also have an idea as to what is going on, and if i’m correct, this is a nightmare and a dream come true!”


	10. Why are you so tall???

“SANS!!!!! BROTHER!! ARE YOU AWAKE YET???” a booming voice came through the door, making Death jump up and call out.

 

“huh, yeah bro everything is cool, me and hearth were just chilling, right hearth?” Death looked at Grillby, his tone a little forced when addressing him.

 

Well that sure didn’t sound very reassuring, although Grillby was simply glad about the other having an idea what was going on. Because Grillby sure did not.

 

He almost jumped a little at the loud voice suddenly coming through the door, recognizing it as Papyrus’. It sounded off, though. Older? Or maybe just louder? Maybe it was just the fact he heard it through a wall.

 

“Uhm. Yea,” Grillby replied once he saw the piercing look Death threw at him. “Just chilling.” He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit.

 

“OH, HELLO GRILLBY!! I AM MAKING ALL OF US A MEAL THAT WILL KNOCK YOUR TASTE BUDS TO HEAVEN!!!” Papyrus sure did sound excited.

 

“that sounds great bro, we will be out in a bit.” after Papyrus agreed, he left, and Death turned to Grillby. “okay, so do you know about timelines?”

 

“I’ve heard of them,” Grillby said, feeling unsure about this. He knew where this was heading, of course, but he didn’t know how much he liked ‘different timeline’ as an explanation as to what was going on. It just seemed sort of unrealistic, a stretch.

 

But then again… He _had_ just been carried into the sky by a demonically terrifying version of his boyfriend.

 

“well, i am a pro at these kinds of things, so i know a skele- _ton_ about it, and i have a theory that you, are from a different universe!” Death’s let his jazz hands make it more magical. “ but ‘m not the best, gaster, he will know what to do. but first, you gonna have to shovel my bro’s food in your mouth a pretend to like it!”

 

“Oh no,” Grillby uttered out almost instinctively. He’s never had Papyrus’ food before, but he _did_ recall Sans telling him about the few disastrous times his little brother attempted to cook.

 

At least the names all seemed familiar. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing _entirely,_ but it definitely made Grillby feel less lost.

 

“Are you sure Dr. Gaster will be able to help?” He asked a good bit worried. He still didn’t quite understand what was going on, he just knew that if timelines and universes were _actually_ involved, he needed help for sure.

 

They walked out of Death’s room, and walked to the kitchen, and saw Papyrus, tall and lean and wearing nice formal clothing, he turned to see the new arrivals. “WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU TWO!! HEARTH HOW DID YOUR GAME GO? I APOLOGIZE, I WASN’T ABLE TO MAKE IT.” And Papyrus did look sorry, like he felt guilty that he wasn’t able to make it.

 

Sans froze and said, “great, just great! he won, just like always!” Death patted Grillby on his elbow, and shrugged.

 

Oh, he would have to play Hearth for a while, wouldn’t he? Grillby wasn’t comfortable with that at all, but if he understood it right, he looked like this Hearth right now, so it only seemed fair.

 

“Yea,” he quickly agreed with Death. “The game went great.” He had no idea what ‘game’ they were even referring to, but right now was probably not the time to ask.

 

Papyrus smiled, “OH THAT IS WONDERFUL!!! I AM GLAD IT WENT SO WELL!!! NOW AS A REWARD, YOU SHALL EAT MY AMAZING COOKING!!!!” He turned to put the finished food on the plates, as Sans pulled Grillby to the table to sit down.

 

Papyrus came back with plates of what looked like food, but it looked burned, and was that a eye ball? And was there glitter in this?

 

“looks great pap” As Sans grabs his fork and takes a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to put in his mouth.

 

Grillby looked at the plate of food before him in horror. It looked far from edible. It looked like something someone would dish at halloween, but then he knew it looked fake horrifying, right now he didn’t even have that comfort.

 

Carefully and subtly Grillby forced out a sneeze, a bolt of fire escaping from him with it and landing on the plate, incinerating the food with no doubt.

 

“Oh no,” he said, trying to sound shocked, but not working it very well. “I must have caught something during the game yesterday.”

 

Death looked at him in shock before he had to look away before he started to giggle. Papyrus on the other hand, looked very worried. “OH NO, HEARTH!!! DO NOT WORRY, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS PREPARED!” Papyrus walked over to the cabinets, opening one and grabbing a bowl. He dumped more of the food into the bowl and added hot water from the sink into it, he stirred it a bit, before handing it back to Hearth.

 

“SEE, IT’S SOUP NOW, IT WILL HEAL YOU OF ANY AILMENTS!!” Papyrus looked very proud of himself, before gasping, “OH WHAT WAS I THINKING, YOU ARE FIRE, DO NOT WORRY, I SHALL ADD FORDO!!! THERE, NOW THE WATER WON’T HURT YOU WHEN YOU EAT IT!!!” Papyrus dumped a pink vial into Grillby’s food, and turning the water into a pink color.

 

Death was having a hard time not laughing at Grillby and how his plan failed, he had one hand on his mouth, and the other holding his side.

 

“O-Oh. Well then.” That sure hadn’t gone as planned. Oh, and as soup it looked almost worse now, too.

 

He wasn’t sure if he entirely trusted the potion Papyrus put into the soup, his common sense telling him to be careful. Telling him that he was at an unknown place with strangers.

 

But his instincts told him that, after settling that he _wasn’t_ lying, he shouldn’t have to fear a threat anymore. Especially not coming from Papyrus. Even if that Papyrus seemed much older and taller.

 

Plus, he wasn’t sure if Death was still willing to help him if he suddenly refused to eat his brothers food.

 

So he put on the best smile he could, thanked Papyrus, and forced the soup down. Huh. It wasn’t quite as bad as he had expected. The taste was… very indescribable.

 

Death sighed, and started to eat his food, almost gagging only once. “you're the best bro!” Papyrus eye’s sparkled and he hugged his brother, rubbing his cheek on his, Sans only giggled and leaned a bit closer.

 

Papyrus then sat down to enjoy his meal, looking a lot more cheerful than he was before.

 

Grillby couldn’t help but smile at their behavior. He knew how much Sans loved his brother, but they never seemed quite as close as those two versions seemed.

 

Was it the age difference? Or just universal differences? Either way he felt happy for them. Grillby’s never had a sibling or even a family member he was just very close to, not after his grandmother passed away. It must be nice.

 

They mostly ate in silence, only when Papyrus bring up small things did either Sans or Grillby talk, but it was mostly a nice, calm, meal. After they were done, Death dragged Grillby out of the dorm.

 

“kay, so i’ll tell ya about this place while we walk to gaster’s domain.” Death turned his head to look over his shoulder at Grillby, “so we can get you where you need to be, and get hearth back.”

 

“I’m still not sure what’s going on,” Grillby admitted as he followed the other, hands in the pockets of the sweats Death had given him to wear as he tried to make himself small. He didn’t like how foreign the place looked, how out of place he felt.

 

“You’re saying I’m from a different timeline or universe?” He asked, trying to clear this all up. “And Hearth? Is he… in mine? Did we trade places?”

 

“to me it seems that way, i have been reading about this for so long, i’m surprised i didn’t pick on it sooner!” Death did stop talking to think for a second. “though….. it must be very likely you two did switch places, how i don’t know, but i can feel hearth’s magic on you. this is hearth’s body, but you are clearly not him.”

 

“but.” He turned fully to face Grillby, “you have a life of your own, you are a grillby that has a whole different view and life, so yes, i think you two have switched bodies somehow. and we are going to gaster to figure out how to fix it.”

 

They walked outside the building, and are now walking through a field, walking on a sidewalk to avoid touching the grass. They were headed to a massive courtyard, with all these loopy designs, concrete floor, with big solid round concrete benches, where students were sitting on. There was a huge outside roof above the entrance of a building, it had the words ‘Cafe de lo’ on it. Everything looked neat and clean, it had a bit of a medieval theme to it, with a cream color all round and a soft coffee color to go with it. The only thing that wasn’t cream or coffee colored was the outside roof, which was a dark red. Patterns covered the ground, making everything look unique and creative.

 

This was actually High School, Grillby realized with a hint of terror. The thought that he was in a _school_ just hadn’t exactly processed until now. Until now that he was looking through the courtyard, spotting countless and countless of monsters.

 

Oh, this was bad. This was, most certainly, the worst place he could’ve landed in during a cosmical fuck-up that decided to switch his body with the one of someone else. He could’ve literally landed in hell and it wouldn’t have been as bad as him now staring ahead at the ground, doing his best to avoid eye contact with anyone ever.

 

He hoped this worlds Dr. Gaster knew how to bring him back. He wasn’t sure how long he could endure going back to fucking High School.  
  
Plus, and even more importantly, he was worried about Sans. If Grillby woke up in this world’s Grillby’s body and what Death said was true, that meant Hearth had to wake up in his body. Next to Sans. And he didn’t _know_ Hearth, had no fucking _clue_ who he was or what he was like. Death had said that him and Hearth are clearly not the same, so how much could Grillby trust the other monster? Would he hurt Sans? Would Sans pick up on that it wasn’t him?  
  
He really wanted to get back as soon as possible.

 

Death saw Grillby’s flame move uneasily, he was nervous? Is everything just now hitting him? Or is it something else?

 

Well, now is not the time to ponder on it. He grabbed Grillby’s arm and tugged him forward, the sooner the better.

 

Feeling someone tugging at his arm, Grillby jerked it away, grabbing the other’s wrist defensively. Only to see it belonging to Death. Quickly he let go of it again, holding his own hands close to his chest.

  
“Sorry,” he said. “Shit. Sorry. I’m just… a little on the edge.”

 

‘On the edge’ was a nice was of putting it. He remembered his High School time, remembered people crowding around him, watching his every move, and it wasn’t something Grillby liked at all. And he felt anxious that, if he dragged any kind of attention towards him, it would just happen again.

 

And there were _so many people._

 

He just really did not do well in crowds.

 

“give me your hand.” Death said. holding his hand out, waiting for the monster to trust him to get him through a _damn_ courtyard.

 

Realizing that it was really just Death and not people crowding around him, trying to get his attention, Grillby took the other’s hand, unsure as to what to expect.

 

Death pulled him through the courtyard, going around the center to avoid more monsters. There were still people who talked to them, or mostly Grillby, but Death said they were on a date and leave them the fuck alone. They did, of course, no one wants to mess with a pissed off Death, nor get in the way and cock block _Hearth_.

 

“just stay near me, and you will be fine, trust me.” Death glanced at Grillby, and flashed a rare smile, before continuing to navigate through the crowd.

 

Grillby was more than glad when Death told off anyone addressing them. He didn’t miss the way they almost seemed to fear him, definitely didn’t want to mess with him, but decided to dismiss it without questioning to much. He feared him too after the display earlier.

 

‘Thank you,’ he mouthed towards the other monster, feeling it a little hard to voice it out.

 

“Ey Death, you fuck!” Death stopped dead, he didn’t glance behind him, but he did hold the hand a little tighter. That voice didn’t sound friendly.

 

Then Death started to walk faster, pulling Grillby along and telling him to hurry.

 

For a second Grillby tried to figure out if he recognize the voice, before the hand holding his suddenly tightened and Death suddenly started walking again, faster now.

 

Shit. Were they being followed? Chased? What was going on all of the sudden?  
  
“What’s wrong?” Grillby muttered out, quietly in case anyone was listening.

 

Death’s only response was “ something bad, worse than dropping a whole pizza on the floor.” The voice that called out to Death was angry, and it sounded tired. “okay start running.” Death bolted, almost dragging Grillby off his feet, but he was laughing.

 

“i didn’t do it!” He called out behind him, but his voice betrayed him, he wouldn’t stop giggling.

 

“You little shit, get back here! You think you can just do that to my office and get away with it?!”

 

A little late to react, Grillby was dragged along as Death suddenly started dashing off. So they _were_ being chased. In a wave of protectiveness Grillby almost felt the urge to pick the other up and run for the two of them, but told himself not to. Death was almost faster than he was anyways, he’d only give them a disadvantage.

 

But then the other started laughing and Grillby’s internal panic turned into confusion.

 

“You demon spawn, you better clean it up before i tear you a new one!!!” The voice sounded enraged, and getting a little farther away. Death did not stop running yet, his giggles could be heard to the monster’s that he passed.

 

“i did no such thing, i would never!” He rounded a corner and pushed both him and Grillby behind the garbage bins. He shushed Grillby, and tucked both of them in the small space, with Grillby against the wall, and Death sitting on his lap, ready to pounce.

 

Grillby felt uncomfortable with Death so close of him, but decided not to complain given their situation. Which he _still_ didn’t quite understand.

 

“ _What’s going on?_ ” He hissed out as quietly as he could.

 

Death leaned in, even though they already were pressed together with little space apart, his back was on Grillby’s chest, and he turned his head the slightest. “pranks man.” then went back to waiting, and listening.

 

Was he fucking serious? Grillby had thought they were getting stalked, attacked maybe, not that Death was running away from someone he had played a _prank_ on. Completely done, Grillby hanged his head groaning as he rubbed his temples.

 

“I can’t believe this,” he uttered out, quietly, before chuckling the slightest bit at the ridiculosity of the situation.

 

Death shushed him, “this guy is a complete dick, he ain’ afraid to hit or yell at a kid.” He huffed, “i put a baby chimera in there, it likes to play alot, so it would of destroyed everything. that’s what the dude gets for treating us like shit and giving us so much homework.” Another reason why he picked this kind of prank on this teacher was because this certain teacher, hit his brother over the head, Sans wasn’t going to let that go anytime soon.

 

“the dude is after my blood.”

 

It wasn’t like Grillby didn’t know his fantasy lore. Sure, he’s seen chimeras before in media and stuff. Asgore once practically begged him to join his D&D crew and Grillby was pretty sure they had fought a chimera there.

 

But the thing was, that was _it._ Fantasy lore. A mythical creature made up by old greeks or romans or what-not that _didn’t exist._ There were monsters that looked somewhere close to what you would call a chimera, but calling _them_ a chimera was probably racist.

 

So he wasn’t sure what to think when the word dropped like it was nothing special. He expected Death to elaborate for a moment, explain him what he was calling Chimera, like maybe he had a pet rat called Chimera or a snake. But he just stopped after his story, as if that topic was eaten. So Grillby assumed he had to take that step.

 

“Chimera as in…?”

 

“you know...lion part goat? you know what it is, right?”Death, looked at Grillby like he would when explaining a baby that was just learning about the world.

 

“I do… know what a _chimera_ is, but… _they’re not real,_ ” Grillby argued. He knew very well he was in a foreign universe timeline dimension what-not. He found out by now that this Sans was a wicked demon and Papyrus was grown up and there were probably a good few more differences he would find out. So chimeras being real _shouldn’t_ be that big of a problem to him.

 

But somehow it was. The thought of some fantasy RPG monster to just suddenly be real in another universe just seemed too far-stretched to him. What was next? Dragons that guard towers? Unicorns? Maybe he’d find a fairy well, who knew.

 

Death was about to say something when they heard groaning and huffing, the teacher was finally catching up, Death curled up, ready to jump if needed. He can’t really fight a teacher though, not with his status, even Gaster will have a hard time getting him out that mess.

 

The teacher ran slowly past them, out of breath, mumbling something about some how skinning a skeleton. When he was gone, Death slowly crawled out of their hiding place and checked to see if the teacher was truly gone. Before calling out to Grillby. “it’s clear, we can come out now, gaster isn’t too far.”

 

Grillby followed the shorter, glad to finally be out of that cramped space.

 

“Do you have any plan for when he comes back?” Grillby asked a little skeptic. He doubted the teacher would let something like that just go, and Death assumed he would have class with that teacher at _some_ point.

 

“i’ll let gaster talk him down. but it’s usually hearth that took care of it for me.” Hearth always protected him, even when he didn’t need too. but Death was lazy and it felt nice to be cared for, so he would always let Hearth take care of people getting angry at him, or when he needed help.

 

Fuck why isn’t Hearth here? He promised! He promised he wouldn’t leave me! He said he would always be there for me, but where is he now? It doesn’t feel right without him here, he promised he wouldn’t be like _**her**_ , he better not be playing with his emotions, or he will get a scythe threw his head. His thoughts started to turn to darker memories.

 

Grillby felt bad when the other suddenly looked somewhat upset. He’s sort of taken Hearth away from him, hadn’t he? But Grillby had no idea how to ‘take care’ of it. He could hardly beat up or threaten a teacher, and Grillby wasn’t exactly the most suave monster in social situations.

 

“...I’m sorry,” he said instead, glancing away. “We should probably get going. The faster everythings back to normal, the better.”

 

Death nodded, but didn’t look at him, and started to walk. He looked so much like Hearth, no, he was in Hearth’s body. But it felt like Hearth, and feeling him close yet not here was making Sans feel something in his chest, something he never really felt before. The only thing he can compare it to was the feeling of hollowness, but it was a different hollowness, this one felt more…..unwanted…?

 

He led Grillby into a starry building, and up a staircase, “this is gonna take a while.”

 

It really is way up there.


	11. Shoulder buddies!

“Oh,” Grillby said as he looked up trying to spot an end of the stairs, which there was none in sight of.

  


“ _Oh boy._ ” This better be damn worth it, he thought as he began climbing the stairs.

  


Death climbed a few stairs, then got tired, so he sprouted out his wings from his back, they were little. But he wasn’t planning to go fast or anything, so he lazily flew up the stairs, slowly.

  


Grillby watched as Death suddenly grew wings and started flying. Oh. Lucky bastard. Then again, his Sans would’ve probably just teleported up the stairs, so he could count himself lucky that Death was at least not dashing off and leaving him alone.

  


“How high up is Dr. Gaster?” The flame asked after a little while, feeling his legs starting to complain. It wasn’t like he wasn’t a fit guy. It was just that stairs were the fucking worst for absolutely everyone and anyone ever.

  


“about 25 more minutes? maybe more?” Death said lamely.

  


“ _Jesus!_ ” Grillby gasped out. “ _Seriously?_ No one ever thought about installing an elevator?” He wasn’t sure anymore if he was going to survive this trip.

  


Death actually laughed out loud, again, it was the most creepiest thing you will ever hear, but you can still tell it was genuine. “want me to carry ya the rest of da way?” Death looked at Grillby lazily as he did little slow twirls in the air.

  


It took Grillby a moment to recognize the terrifying noise as a laugh, but relaxed once he did. This guy was really an odd one, but then again, his name was _Death._

  


He stared up the stairs for a bit longer, contemplating his options. He didn’t want to be a bother to the other, but 24 minutes of just climbing stairs sounded literally fucking insane and he wasn’t entirely convinced Death wasn’t just fucking with him.

  


“...Do you mind?” He finally asked at the offer. “Just don’t let me free fall again, please.”

  


“hehe, i won’t.” He hooked his arms under Grillby’s armpits and sailed off. He didn’t go fast, but he did go a lot faster than walking up all these stairs. “gaster put his domain really high up so attacking him would be hard, and also he doesn’t want to deal with annoying people coming to waste his time, so the stairs is just to see who is determined enough to see him, and the others give up.”

  


What would be 25 minutes is now 5 minutes. Death was making good time, it won’t be far now.

  


“one more minute before we reach our destination, please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times until it comes to a complete stop.” Death’s tone was like one of those over cheerful flight attendants that always smile to wide, it had a undertone of sarcasm hidden in the mix.

  


Oh, he felt a little bad now. If climbing the stairs was like a test of determination, did that mean he was cheating now? He really hoped that wouldn’t bite him in the ass some time later.

  


They _were_ a lot faster that way though, and Grillby chuckled as the skeleton imitated a flight attendant's voice. It sounded somewhat twisted and wrong the way Deaths voice always just seemed to have that scary undertone. Like a haunted house plane. A haunted plane.

  


“Why does your voice sound so different?” He finally asked, not even intentionally. He quickly caught up on it, though and added, “than my Sans’ I mean.”

  


Death hummed, “i am made out of pure darkness, i guess ’m just meant to be spooky? don’t worry about it, i scare lots of people with my voice without trying, ‘m used to it” Death said smoothly.

  


They reached the end of the stairs, and Death gently put Grillby on the ground. Before going up to the big door that was at the end of the stairs and banged on it, hard. “old man? we need your help!”

  


Grillby wasn’t sure what he meant by being made out of pure darkness, it sounded edgy, though. Edgy and kind of lonely as the other went on.

  


Feeling solid ground under his feet again was great, though, even if Death had literally just given him a lift up the stairs. He realized he simply wasn’t the biggest fan of flying in general.

  


He waited patiently as the other knocked the door, hoping that there was a solution for his mess on the other side of it.

  


The door opened by itself and Death walked in, going into the center of the room, it looked more like a private library than anything else, with the center having a big clearing. Everything looked very fancy and neat, besides where a huge round table was at the very end of the room, it was covered with scrolls and bottles.

  


“What do you need Sans?”

  


A very majestic voice called, it echoed and it sounded airy and light, you can practically hear the sparkles in his speech.

  


A very tall figure rounded the corner, it was Gaster. His head and neck was like a normal skeleton, with two fine cracks with one going up his right eye and the other going down his left into his mouth, but his bone was more smoother and thin, he had long golden shoulder plates. To give him a pointer figure, his body on the hand, or lack their way, was only a black cloak, the inside was like a portal to the galaxy. It moved and the stars shined beautifully, the cloak flowed gracefully, with floating hands around the figure, they all had a hole at the center of the palms.

  


Grillby didn’t even have time to appreciate the room he was entering, because the second he saw Gaster, he had to do a double take. And then a triple take. And even then he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

  


He’s _seen_ Gaster before, god damn it. He’s seen Sans father, a smart, yet aloof looking scientist. He respected him, because he knew, even after what he did to Sans, this monster deserved respect.

  


But _this_ , man, this was a whole new level. And Grillby was just staring. Staring in a way he couldn’t remember ever having stared at someone. Staring so intently and mesmerized that he was sure his eyes would be comically bugging out were this a cartoon. But then again, in this twisted and turned universe, who knew what was still normal or not.

  


But this, Grillby realized, was a _god._ He’s come to this universe with Death telling him he was a god and he was on a school for gods, but it’s never occurred to him just what that really _meant._ And now it was there, standing in front of him, in it’s whole might.

  


And Grillby was speechless.

  


The doors closed behind them, Death bowed gracefully, after a moment looked at Grillby and hit his shoulder, telling him to get down.

  


Grillby couldn’t have followed suit faster. There was no conceivable way he could not, the second he saw Death bow, do the same. In fact, he wasn’t even sure this was enough.

  


Grillby wasn’t one to submit very fast, but it wasn’t hard to be able to sense the sheer power radiating off this _god_ , and what was he? Grillby wasn’t even in his own body right now, he was nothing but a mirror image of himself, how was he worthy in the face of a god?

  


Death glanced at Gaster before winking, and then laughed openly, he pushed Grillby and motioning him to get up. Death walked over to Gaster and pulled on his cloak hard, watching Grillby from the corner of his eye. “need your help old man, hearth fucked up again.”

  


Gaster only laughed, “Why yes of course,” Gaster turned to look at Grillby “Now Hearth what have you done this time?”

  


Grillby hesitated, before getting up again. He watched intently as Death and him started laughing, and there was _something_ he was missing but he didn’t even manage to quite think as far as to figure out what.

  


Oh he was addressing him. Oh god. Oh no. Hearth wasn’t even his name, he wasn’t even Hearth, and this god version of his boyfriend’s father was talking to him and he _couldn’t mess this up._

  


“I- er… I…” Oh crap. He suddenly forgot everything that happened in the past few hours without a trace. Why do mental blackouts always have to happen in the worst times, this was truly High School all over again.

  


Gaster smiled, “Yes?” He asked patiently.

  


Hell was real and he was living it.

  


“I… I’m not sure,” he finally managed to utter out. “I’m not, er… I’m not… Hearth?” He felt like fourteen again, having to hold a presentation in front of the class or explain something to his teacher. Except when he was fourteen he didn’t even have to do that anymore, because teachers had long given up bringing him to talk.

  


_But how could he refuse to answer him?_

  


“D...Death said something about universes.” Sir? Sire? Your radiance? How do you address a fucking _god?_

  


Of course his unknowingness ended in Grillby dropping that part entirely, which was even worse, oh wow, he was making a fool out of himself wasn’t he. Great way to leave a first impression on a god.

  


Gaster laughed, “Well of course you are not Hearth, Hearth knows well enough not to bow to me. We are well associated with each other enough to skip the formalities. As for Death here, it would be a surprise he shows a bit of respect for me at all!” Death was laughing quietly uncontrollably. With his hands over his mouth to not draw attention to himself. One of Gaster’s hands went over and caressed the top of the smaller skeleton’s skull affectionately.

  


“Death listens to no one I suppose.” There was no anger or annoyance in his voice, just fondness.

  


“nope.” Death climbed Gaster’s cloak and perched himself on one of his shoulders, using Gaster’s head as a backrest, crossing his legs and shoving his hands into his pockets. To make a point that he does what he pleases, Gaster only laughed at his behavior.

  


He didn’t have had to bow. Oh god _he knew Grillby wasn’t Hearth._ This was a mess, a complete mess and Grillby had no idea how to act anymore.

  


He watched as Death climbed up Gaster, climbed up _this god_ and just sat there, like it was the most normal thing, and he let out a noise from his throat that might have sounded like a dying animal.

  


“I- …,” he began, having _so much trouble forming words._ ”I did not know…?” He tried desperately. “I apologize. I did not expect…” Waking up in High School and talking to the fucking god version of your boyfriend’s father. “...this.”

  


“Oh do not worry young one, I am sure Death only bothered to bow to show to me you are not who you seem to be” Gaster floated smoothly towards a smaller table to the corner, “Please come and sit down, so we may resolve this.”

  


Grillby sat down faster than he could even quite process the words.

  


Gaster, having no body, only lowered himself lower to seem less…. intimidating. His hands brought over cups and a kettle, with milk and sugar trailing behind.. “Tea? Or maybe coffee?” With Death giggling on his shoulder over Grillby’s behavior.

  


“I er…,” he glanced at the kettle in the god’s hand, then glanced over at Death giggling, irritating him. This was stressful enough as it was, without this short asshole making fun of him.

  


“...Coffee please,” he uttered out. “If you don’t mind.”

  


Two hands floated over to Grillby, one holding the jar of sugar cubes and the other holding the milk. As two other hands poured the coffee and passing the cup to Grillby. “Would you like sugar and milk with your coffee?” Gaster asked easily, a few other hands came from the maze of books with a stack of them, gently settled in front of Gaster, his eyes were closed in content.

  


Grillby took the offered cup hesitantly. “I’m fine… thanks,” he said, holding the cup with two hands. He usually liked some milk with his coffee, but he was too nervous to mention that now, too. Besides, he usually wasn’t a big coffee drinker anyways, and black coffee wasn’t the word either.

  


Gaster hummed, the hands now going to make another cup. He opened one of the books and looked through it. “You said something about universes?” Gaster dumps the all of the milk and sugar in a cup and pours coffee into it, the hand mixes slowly, not to spill anything, then brings it over to Death’s face, who opens his jaws to let Gaster dump everything in his mouth. “Do not waste Sans.” He mumbles to the skeleton that is using his head and shoulder as a seat.

  


“Y...Yes,” Grillby said, hoping that would be the correct answer. “I don’t know a lot about what that means myself, but… I do know I’m not from here.”  
  
He was fidgeting with the cup in his hands, before taking a small sip of it. It wasn’t bad at all. This wasn’t that bad at all, Grillby tried to remind himself, but the fact that Gaster was a literal god with a fucking universe just at display in his cloak just spoke a _tiny_ bit louder.

  


“Yes. I see that.” Gaster nodded, looking through the book he had in front of him with a frown. “ Well.” He stood. “I, am Gaster, God of magic” One of his hands motioned to Sans on his shoulder “This, is Sans, The god of Death”

  


“You are in ‘High School For Gods’, HSFG for short. Here, Gods will learn how to understand the world around them, how to do their role they were created for properly, control their magic, and to prepare to defend. This is required, for I tire of making creatures that are unfit for the role they are created for, only for them to fail and turn on us, becoming greedy and corrupted.” Gaster turned and looked out the window that almost covered the whole wall.

  


“Do you know how Gods are made, young one?”

  


Boy, Grillby never thought he’d land in a situation where he wished he had adapted his parent’s religion, but he sure did now. The only thing he knew about gods was that they were powerful, most likely eternal, but that was about it.

  


“...No,” Grillby admitted, slightly bashfully. “I don’t know a lot about gods.”

  


“They are born from stars.”

  


Gaster turned to look at Grillby with a gentle smile, “ Every God is made from a star, the more powerful the star, the more powerful the God.”

  


“expect me and paps.” Death interrupted.

  


“Indeed, Papyrus and Sans were both made from pure darkness, the most unpredictable and untamable substance ever to be recorded. They have no star, but that does not mean they are evil in any way. For light can only shine when in the company of darkness. Only some seem to forget this, and shun all that is different.”

  


Gaster looked at Death, his face unreadable, while Death scoffed and turned away.

  


Grillby wasn’t sure how to take any of this in anymore. It just all seemed so surreal and fantastic it didn’t make any sense to him. It didn’t add up. Not in the way it _should_ at least. Not in the way that let him take in this information and file it in as something _real,_ something _true,_ not a folklore his grandma used to tell him.

  


“Ah,” he said finally, as for the first time since he arrived in this library, something clicked. “I get it. Because death is to life kind of what darkness is to the stars.” He’s heard his grandmother talk about death that way before she passed on. He’s never thought about it a lot, but it seemed to fit with what Gaster was trying to tell him.

  


“Yes! It’s a relief to see you understand, many grow to hate Death for his role, of reaping the souls that have run out of time, and not for the person under.”

  


“i think he hates me either way.” Death supplied.

  


“And why do you think such things?”Gaster’s face furrowed and looked between Death and Grillby.

  


“we didn’ start on the right foot, i flew him up and scared the living crap out of him. he probably thinks ‘m a demon.” Death wiggled his fingers in the last part, trying to make it more spooky.

  


“And why did you do this?” Gaster questioned.

  


“all i knew was that he _wasn’_ hearth, and i woke up with him in my bed.” Death made himself more comfortable and used the top of Gaster’s head as a armrest.

  


“Oh dear.”

  


“I don’t _hate_ you,” Grillby argued, but he wasn’t looking at the monster in question. “Maybe not necessarily _like_ you all that much, but I don’t hate you.” Maybe he doesn’t exactly entirely _trust_ him either, but… who could blame him. Fucker almost kamikaze killed him first thing in the morning.

  


“lair.” Death mumbled.

  


Gaster sighed, one of the hands grabbing onto Death and throwing him over to a section of the many aisles of books. “Death, can you please find me a book about the roles each god plays, please?”

  


A light crash can be heard as Death lands, “ugh, fine.”


	12. CORE mirror knows what you do at night.

Gaster lowered himself and leaned towards Grillby, “Please don’t take Sans’ behavior to heart, he isn’t well liked for his role and it makes for him to be very defensive and closed off. Hearth is one of the few that he trusts, so you might have scared him more than he has scared you.” Gaster gave him a lopsided smile, “Just don’t tell Death I told you this.”

  


More than a little surprised Grillby watched after the skeleton getting tossed towards the books, out of immediate hearing range.

  


He wasn’t sure how he felt about Gaster suddenly leaning down towards him, hoh boy, he really wasn’t sure. But he did his best to keep is composure.

  


“It’s fine,” he said, with a small, actually genuine smile. “I’ve got one like that at home. Maybe not quite as… scary, but… I get it.” Death was acting sort of like a startled animal, and it _was_ Grillby’s fault after all. He would be acting hostile too if he woke up one day and his Sans had been replaced by someone else, leaving him alone.

  


Oh. But that wasn’t too far from his own situation right now, was it? Sans _wasn’t_ here. He didn’t even know if Sans was _safe._

  


“Sir- ...Sire? L..Lord?” He still wasn’t sure how to address the other when he continued. “Do you think there’s… a way for me to get back?” He really had to see Sans again. And the sooner the better.

  


Gaster laughed, “Gaster is just fine. Of course you will be going home, one of my Gods is in your world, I can’t have that.” Gaster easily caught a book that was whizzing towards his head at a high speed, “Thank you Death.”

  


Death walked back over, and resumed to take his spot on Gaster’s shoulder again. “But first, we must understand how you were switched with Hearth to begin with, please, do you know of anything that would suggest this?”

  


Death shrugged, “we both have no idea.”

  


Gaster frowned at the answer, “We can’t have that, there must have been something that has caused this. Switching bodies doesn’t happen randomly.” Gaster floated over to a bare wall and looked at Death respectively, Death shrugged and slid off his shoulder. Gaster put his hand out to the wall, and the wall started to open, Gaster walked through.

  


“I shall be back.” As the doors closed behind him.

  


Death looked at Grillby, “he is gonna ask the mirror, it’s a mirror that you can ask anything, and it will show you. anything.”

  


“ _Anything_ anything?” Grillby asked with a healthy dose of skepticism.

  


“ye.”

  


“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you,” he finally said. “There’s so much I can buy, but this is too much. What keeps you from just abusing something that will show you literally _anything?”_

  


What was the point in life if you already had all the answers of the world right at your hands?

  


“the mirror is only accessible to barely anyone. only gaster can ask it stuff, no one is even allowed to see it. me and paps can be allowed to use it when we pass, life and sky father too, but that’s about it. even we are warned to not use it alot.” Death flopped down on a chair.

  


“that mirror is the core of everything, it’s the most important artifact ever to exist, it has to be protected and guarded, so it makes sense barely anyone can use it.”

  


Grillby hesitated. He _wanted_ to insist on how unrealistic that sounds, on how dangerous that seemed. But something about the sincerity in Death’s voice just killed every attempt to.

  


“That sounds awfully tempting,” was what he ended up saying instead. “In a bad way? I don’t know if I could handle that personally.”

  


He was wondering if Hearth had a hard time adjusting. If he was in his world right now, if switching from this god world to Grillby’s regular word was as messed up a change as it was for him. It felt like the answer would be no, but that might just be because Grillby’s world seemed ‘normal’ for him. There was no way for him to judge this unbiased.

 

The door opened again, Gaster’s voice could be heard from inside. “Boys, will you come in here, please?” It was pure black inside, you can’t see what is beyond the door besides darkness.

  


Death hid his surprise, but his voice gave a bit of it away. “ _we_ can see the mirror?” Death whipped around to face Grillby.

  


“listen man this is a huge honor, how about this, you are in a different world and this is nothing like your world. so maybe open your mind up to these types of things, things will be a whole lot easier for you if you do, now suck it up and come in.” Death walked in, head high and proud, but maybe a little fast, being able to see the CORE mirror was huge and Death was not gonna turn down such an offer.

  


The words kind of struck Grillby harsher than he had expected. “Sorry,” he uttered out a little helplessly. “You’re right.” He should just be more open minded about this, questioning every little thing wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

  


Grillby followed Death a lot less confidently, although he tried his best to hide his anxiety. This sounded like a huge fucking deal and he wasn’t entirely sure why _he_ would get an opportunity like that.

  


Death walks in to see Gaster in front of a oval looking mirror, it was huge in size, going up past Gaster at his full height. Everything else was black, it was like they were in a black limbo, Death liked this place.

  


It was calm and dark, he would love to nap here.

  


Gaster turned to look at them, before moving aside to see the magical mirror. “This…. is the CORE mirror, we will ask it what was the cause of this switch.” Gaster looked at Grillby, “And to give some peace of mind to our friend, you may ask it to show you of the well beings of your world and your Sans once we are done finding out what caused this.” He smiled.

  


“...Thank you,” Grillby said a bit surprised. He stared at the large object, floating object, having a hard time wrapping his mind around this. He felt the strong urge to reach out with his arm and touch the glass, not sure what to expect, but caught himself mid-motion.

  


“So, er… do I have to do something?” He asked a little unsure.

  


“Just ask it anything” Gaster went over to the mirror, “But first, let’s see why this happened. Death, would you like to ask it?”

  


Death grin grew, “hell yeah,” He wen over to stand in front of the mirror. “uh, so how did this whole mess with grillby and hearth happen?”

  


The glass from the mirror started to swirl, going faster by the second, only to slowly took shape into a scene with Hearth grabbing what looked to be a golden ball, with curvey designs curved into it. He was outside school grounds, on a path that led to the school itself, he put it in his bag and went along his day.

  


The mirror then swirled around to morph into another scene, with Hearth laying in bed, Death beside him. Sleeping on his shoulder, his mouth opened wide and blue drool slowly ticking down his chin. Hearth was examining the ball, playing with the sides of the ball, that one may be able to turn and crank. Hearth pressed a button, but nothing happened, he set it down and hugged the skeleton beside him, and fell asleep.

  


Only the ball to start to turn by itself the fine line that goes around the middle of the golden object starts to shine, and Hearth’s soul was pulled out, magic wisps surrounded it. but when the soul was pulled into the ball, the wisps of pure magic were torn away from the soul, leaving it to flow around, looking for the piece it was missing.

  


The ball opened in half, the soul floating into the ball, it then closed. It reopened again to a soul with only one color, and it floated over to the fire body, the wisps of magic clinging to it for dear life, the soul finally sinking into the body. The golden artifact closed again,

and the shine went away, leaving everything dark, and peaceful.

  


The mirror then swirled into another picture, this time it was a scene of a plane room, with another version of Grillby and Sans sleeping in a bed, the same golden ball appeared out of thin air. It glowed, and opened again, the same process happened to Grillby’s soul, once Hearth’s soul was placed into the other monster, did the ball disappear the same way it appeared into the room.

  


The mirror went black once again, only the reflection of the three gods in front of the mirror was there to break the never ending black of the room.

  


Grillby watched in awe as it happened. As the reflection on the mirror morphed to scenes and pictures of what already had happened in the past. He wasn’t sure how comfortable he felt knowing they could just spy on him, or anyone for that matter, so easily with an object like that, but that should be the least of his concerns right now.

  


He wasn’t sure what he was watching, he’s never seen an object like that golden orb before, but whatever it was took his soul. Took it and switched it with this other monster’s soul.

  


He felt… invaded at least. To have his soul, his most intimate part ever, simply moved like that.

  


But he saw Sans, _his Sans,_ lying in his bed next to this monster that was _him,_ except not anymore, and he felt anxious.

  


“I need to see Sans,” Grillby said resolutely once the pictures faded. “Show me if my Sans is okay.”

  


Gaster nodded, and said “Please show me the Sans from this Grillby’s world.”

  


The pictures changed again and this time Grillby payed even more attention than before, _needing_ to see his boyfriend right now. And he did, seeing the small skeleton search through his brother’s clothing closet. What was he doing?

  


Sans ended up with a small pile of clothes Papyrus handed him. Grillby couldn’t quite tell what all of them were, but he did spot a skirt which just added up on Grillby’s question of, _what the hell was he doing?_

  


And then everything went black again.

  


For a moment Grillby thought the vision stopped, but the image was lacking their own reflections. Instead there was nothing. A deafening amount of nothing that, looking at it, made Grillby feel uncomfortable.  
  
It was gone as quickly as it showed up, and then Sans was in Grillby’s apartment. And he was there, except it wasn’t _him,_ it was _Hearth,_ and Sans was handing him the clothes and…

  


Oh. He realized now what Sans had been doing and couldn’t help but to smile a little at his boyfriend’s shenanigans. The other him took the shortest look at the clothes, before leaving the room without anything but his underwear, and Sans was crying of laughter now.

  


Oh god, he was going to lose his apartment if his landlord saw Hearth like that. But Sans was laughing his ass off and Grillby felt a little warmer than before. He was okay. Sans was okay. Sans was safe.

  


And also giving Hearth a hard time which he deserved for switching their fucking souls.

  


His Sans wasn’t the only one laughing, Death was laughing his ass off as well. If it wasn’t for his weird voice and the clothes, they would of been a spitting image. Gaster looked away from the mirror, waving his hand and the scene disappeared into only their reflections and darkness. But there was a small smile on his face, most likely trying to be the responsible and controlled one of the group.

  


Surprised Grillby glanced at Death once he started laughing, his focus fading from the scene in the mirror for just so little. It was so familiar, though, so in sync with his own Sans’ laughing, if it wouldn’t be for the little bit of weirdness in the other monsters voice.

  


It was strange to watch, but it was also… nice? This was Sans, Grillby realized then. Not _his_ Sans, of course. Not the Sans he loved so dearly. But it was _still_ a Sans down to the root of it. He smiled a little, before focusing back on the mirror.

  


The image faded and Grillby almost wanted to beg for it to stay a little longer, to get to watch Sans some more. But he decided against it. He was already so, so lucky to get a chance to see this in first place, he wasn’t really in a place to ask for more.

  


“ _Thank you,_ ” he finally said out loud, so genuinely glad. “Thank you for showing me this.”  
  
He still wanted to get back, to get back to his Sans and hold him close, so badly and as soon as possible, but… It was just a lot easier to handle knowing his boyfriend was safe.

  


Gaster nodded, “Alright you two, let’s go back, we got what we needed from here.” They all walked out of the CORE mirror room, the door closing behind them. They all moved back to the table, with their drinks already cold. But before Death perched himself on Gaster’s shoulder, Gaster got his attention. “Death, go to your room and bring to me the artifact.”

  


Death paused, then moved to the balcony. “fine, brb.” He opened the wide glass doors and sprouted his wings at full length, and took one powerful flap of his black wings, launching him up like a rocket.

  


Grillby watched as Sans took off, a lot more fascinated of the wings now than he had been before. Did _his_ Sans have wings? Probably not, Grillby decided, although he was curious now. He didn’t always see Death’s wings, so there was a chance Sans might just be hiding his.

  


He sat down and took his cup of coffee back in his hands, heating it up a little with some fire magic. Fire magic that turned out a lot stronger than initially intended, barely keeping it to a level that was still unnoticable.

  


Yep, he definitely had a lot more magical power than in his own world. He’d have to learn to control that if he was planning to not hurt anyone by accident here.

  


“So…,” he began a little hesitantly, not sure if it was his place to simply start a conversation with this god Gaster. “I’m still… not sure what happened. What was that orb that…” ... _took his soul,_ Grillby refrained from saying out loud.

  


Gaster hummed in concentration, then went over to the many shelves of books, looking through them. He disappeared for a moment, but returned with a book soon after. Going back to his spot at the table.

  


He looked through the pages lamely, taking great care to see each one as he flips the pages, he finally stops at a page, and reads it out loud. “It must be The head of Psyche's  scepter. Psyche, the God of the souls, had given the golden ball that laid on top of the head of her scepter to the people of Gandom. They used it to switch their souls with the enemy, given them access to enemy lines and learn important information. To gain back their land, after they have retrieved their land and people, the artifact was stolen, never to be seen until now. But it does leave one to wonder, how did Hearth find it there out of all places.. Hmmm, this is concerning. I will have to look into it to see if Hearth has fallen into a trap when he found it _near God school grounds_ out of all places.”

  


Grillby listened intently as the god told him something that sounded like an old mythical tale you’d hear during TV documentation, not real life. And he was pretty sure he knew what the answer would be, but Grillby _had_ to ask.

  
“Is this… the real story behind it?” He asked, a little worried to somehow offend the god by accident. “Or is it like a tale people told each other…?”

  


Gaster looked up a Grillby, masking the surprise from the question. “Of course this is real, it gives every little detail as to what happened, I only summarized  it for you. All these books a real, nothing has false information here. It passes through many Gods, all putting what they know into each. Even Psyche herself helped in the creation of this book. And it is constantly getting updated.”

  


Floating hands grabbed books and started to put them back to where they belong, one hand giving a book to Grillby. “This will make it easier for you, this book has the roles of each God, you will need to know this. For Hearth’s classes revolve around him fitting into his role and being prepared. You may also learn of the Death brothers and any others you wish to know about.”

  


The book was heavy, and thick, but it wasn’t big enough to be a bother to carry, if one is a God.

  


“I’m sorry, what?” Grillby asked shocked as he took the large book into his hands. “ _What!?_ ”

  


There was no way he could attend High School classes for someone else. How was he supposed to act around people? How was he supposed to catch up on what they learned? He hadn’t been in school for _years!_

  


“No, no, I’m sorry,” the flame tried bargaining. “You must’ve forgotten I’m not from here. I can’t go to Hearth’s classes for him.”

  


He suddenly realized why Sans seemed to have felt the urge to skip school so much. When Sans was starting to get problems, he hadn’t. He had sympathized of course, but always wondered why it was such a hard thing for Sans to just do.

  


Now the thought of having to attend class again occurred to him and Grillby couldn’t think of a single thing he would not rather do.

  


Gaster smiled sadly, “I’m sorry, but if this were a trap, I don’t want the ones that put Psyche’s sphere there to know that their plan succeeded and one of my students are down, they also had the sphere in their possession, which means they could've used it with another of my students, and even my staff. Now I just want you to fit in, so they see that their plan has failed, and I would like them to stay that way.”

  


Gaster got up, restless. “Death will be with you at all times, I know you may not like him but please understand, he really is a sweet boy once you know him, and being seen with him is normal for Hearth. This is important, I know it may be hard for you now, to fit in, how to act, or even in classes. But I assure you, if you do this, getting you back will be much easier. Death may help you on the rest, he knows Hearth best, and believe it or not, Death has the highest ranking scores in his classes!”

  


His voice held pride when talking about Death’s achievements, but coughed and went on, trying to hide his affection to the smaller God. “No one must know you are not Hearth, and the best way for this is to act like him, Death will help you, I will arrange for you to be with at least one of the Death brothers at all times. Please, trust no one. No one besides the brothers and I. Please, won’t you do this for us?”

  


Gaster looked at Grillby, his gaze intense.

  


This was awful, Grillby settled. This was, without a doubt, the worst. Being stuck in a different universe was one thing, but being stuck in a different universe and _having to go to school there,_ was the absolute fucking worst.

  


He hoped Hearth was going to have to go to every single one of his jobs and hated them, because this is the worst.

  


“Fine,” Grillby said with a sigh. He really did not want to, but if the god said it would be safer, better, he knew best. “I can’t promise good results, though. I have never been good at school, I haven’t gone to school in a while.”

  


Gaster brightened, “That is why Death will be with you, please don’t stray from him, he will tell you how to act and be safe in this world, thank you for going through this. I assure you, I will find a way to switch you two back, that is a promise.” He nodded to Grillby, his smile not disappearing one bit, gratitude raiding off of him.

  


Grillby crossed his arms as he let that information wash over him. He really hoped Death would be good to work together with, because he felt like they’ll have to do a lot of that in the next few days.

  


But Gaster promised he was going to switch him back and… if that was true, this would be worth it.


	13. Evil flutter flutter mother fucker!

There was strong flapping from the balcony, Death has landed hard on the balcony, he walked inside while making his wings shrink to a smaller size, they now looked very small, even on a small body like Sans. They started to flap again, but in a faster pace, not like the strong and slow pace from his full sized wings.

  


He held out the golden ball up, “ here’s sansy~” He flies over to Gaster and hands over the sphere.

  


Grillby looked up as he heard Death landing outside the balcony. He watched as the other walked in, shrinking the size of his wings. Death held up the small, golden ball, flying again and…

  


Grillby couldn’t help but to smirk at the image, suppressing a small laugh. The wings were flapping rapidly now to hold the skeletons body up, completely replacing the earlier image of a large bird of prey with the one of a small insect or a fairy.

  


Once Gaster took ahold of the ball, giving Grillby a knowing side glance, Death perch himself back onto Gaster’s shoulder.

  


“what now old man?” Even when he is sitting comfortably on Gaster’s wide shoulder plate, his wings flapped lazily.

  


“You are to be around Grillby at all times, telling him how to act as Hearth, talk like him, show him around, help him in class, and most importantly, _make sure no one finds out he is not Hearth_ , am I clear?”

  


Death gives him a thumbs up, “crystal. ‘dat all?”

  


“Yes, I shall call you both when I have made progress.”

  


Death jumped off Gaster’s shoulder, starting his wings back up  before he hit the floor and flying over to the exit. “let’s go grillby.”

  


Grillby followed the shorter monster out of the room, feeling a wave of relief that he hadn’t quite expected wash over him. Gaster had been more than just nice and welcoming, but being around a god, around one that gave off power as much as _Gaster_ did, was still pretty stressful.

  


Grillby glanced over to Death once they were alone again. "You looked cute back there," Grillby pointed out absently. "In the mirror, I mean. Didn't think you would drool in your sleep." He would have, of course, because his Sans did the same. But his Sans also got defensive the second Grillby had brought it up and he was curious to see how far the  similarities would go.

  


Death turned swiftly around, his smile the closest it can be to a frown. “i am not cute! i am the god of death, you should fear me!” His arms were crossed over his chest, and his face was what one would do if they pouted. “uughh, never mind, you are _just_ like hearth! you know what, you can walk down these stairs yourself!” Death turned sharply, looking ahead, and starting to glide, easily going down the stairs without having to go through the trouble Grillby was going to have.

  


Grillby chuckled satisfied after the pouting god, before realizing what he had just doomed himself to.

  


“No, wait,” he tried to call after him. “You can’t leave me here, this is insane!” But the other was already too far ahead for Grillby to still see him.

  


Oh well. At least this time he was going down the stairs, instead of having to climb them. It would still be exhausting, though.

  


Death glided lazily, only flapping once or twice when he was getting to close to the stairs, his face was blue all over, he was glad he left Grillby to fend for himself against the stairs, he could just wait at the bottom, and laugh at his misery.

  


A small smiled managed to slip past his defenses. ‘ _just like hearth…_ ’

  


-

  


Finally Grillby arrived at the bottom of the stairs, spotting Death. He did his best to not look exhausted, although the many stairs had worn him out quite a bit.

  


This sure was one way to start working together as a team, Grillby thought. Although he could see the faintest hint of blue on Death’s cheeks and decided it had been completely worth it.

  


“Sorry for letting you wait,” he said the second he was confident enough that his voice wasn’t going to sound panting.

  


Death said nothing with his arms crossed, he looked at Grillby with a raised bone brow before turning. “this is what ya get for callin’ someone as cool as me cute.” Death then went on a fluttered out of the building, “we gonna go to hearth’s dorm to pick some of his stuff up, and then ya gonna stay with me and my bro.”

  


Grillby smiled at the reaction. Definitely worth it.

  


He followed the small skeleton out of the building, immediately feeling less at ease. He stuck close to the other monster, hoping he would send anyone that came to them away again. He really wasn’t sure how he was supposed to talk to these people he didn’t know, especially not pretending to be Hearth.

  


“Will that be fine with your brother?” Grillby asked quietly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about _living_ with this version of Sans, let alone with this version of Sans _and_ his brother, but he felt like it would be a better idea than being on his own right now.

  


Besides, he told Gaster he was going to work together with Death, so he would have to suck it up and be a good guest.

  


“duh, my bro’s to _cool_ to _not_ be cool about it, too bad you can’ be as cool as we can, you're too _hot_.” But he discreetly made sure to fly close to Grillby, giving glares to people that looked to be about to come over and chat.

  


“we are also gonna tell him what’s goin’ on.”

  


“Boo,” Grillby said at the puns, having heard it so many times already. “That’s an old one. I had expected more from you.”

  


He didn’t miss the way Death glared at anyone that seemed to come too close or look like they were about to come too close, and while it still seemed strange, he was more than glad about it.

  


“Telling Papyrus sounds like a good idea, though.” It would definitely make it easier if he didn’t have to pretend to be Hearth at _all_ times, giving him a safe zone at least around the brothers.

  


“ok, so, hearth is really fucking popular, cuz he cool and he plays football. he is one of the strongest gods around here so lots of monsters have their tails between their legs when hearth get mad.” Death looked at Grillby when he listed the last fact about Hearth, “hearth is also known to have extreme reactions when it involves me.”

  


He took out his phone and searched through his videos, “like, if he catches or hears people flirt with me, he gets really fucking pissed, like, really pissed. he gets mad too when people try to hurt or talk shit about me, heh, always defending me. people will expect that type of stuff from you, so keep all that in mind when you're in public.”

  


He passes his phone to Grillby, showing him a video of someone hitting Death’s ass and Hearth getting extremely mad. Going so far as to beat the guy up and throw him out the window into the the bushes that are still in view. He was then seen grabbing Death and pressing him to his chest protectively, yelling at everyone to come try their luck if they dare, he carried Death out the room, steam coming off his flames, everyone was cowering.

  


Grillby listened intently as Death told him about Hearth, feeling less and less confident about this the more the other told him, the video not exactly helping him relax.

  


He opened his mouth, about to ask if he was okay. If Hearth was treating him right. But eventually decided to stay shut for now. This wasn’t his place to judge. This was probably the furthest from his place to judge than it ever possibly could be.

  


“I don’t know if I can do all of this,” Grillby finally said. He wasn’t scared of acting possessively around Death, he barely knew anyone here. He could probably fight a guy or two if it would be to keep them safer and not get found out. But the popularity thing? And the football? He’s never played a sport since High School. And sure, he might’ve been good back then, but that was just because he was physically in a good shape. He didn’t know the first thing about the theory, about the rules.

  


Why did he have to land in a High School AU out of all the universes he could’ve landed in.

  


Death smirked, “heh, what’ the problem, man?” Death maneuvered himself so he was flying backwards to face Grillby, grabbing his phone from the fire monster’s hand once he finished watching the video.

  


“School is,” he replied without missing a beat. “I dropped out of school years ago. Not without a reason either.”  
  
He groaned as he ran a hand through his flames. He knew he was being ridiculous in a way. This was just school. There were worse predicaments. And if this was all he had to do to get back to his world, to Sans, he really could count himself lucky.

  


Except ‘just school’ had been the worst few years in his life and he wasn’t too keen on repeating them.

  


Death didn’t say anything, what could he say? Suck it up? Get over it? You can’t do anything about it and this is the only way for you to get home safely? He most likely not wanted to hear this now, he is taking a lot today.

  


So Sans just faced back forward and kept going, but it felt wrong not saying anything, shouldn’t he say some kind of words of confort? He has no idea, knowing himself, he would probably say something and make it worse. So staying quiet is the best thing to do, or change the subject.

  


“do ya play sports, Gribbles?”

  


“Not really,” Grillby admitted. He didn’t really have the time or fundings to join any sports clubs, and just never been that interested either. Besides, he liked spending his free time with the gang anyways, and they sure weren’t into any kind of sports.

  


“welp, guess ya gotta learn bro. hearth is a bomb ass football player.” Sans snickered, “don’ worry about the crowd though, hearth doesn’ really interact with others much, peeps just want to talk to someone _flaming hot_. but you gotta learn to act like him, so ‘m gonna help with that.”

  


Death twirled in the air lazily, he shrugged at Grillby when he saw him looking at him.

  


Grillby groaned again. “You sure I can’t just call in sick? For a week?” He asked, not actually meaning it. If they wanted to not seem suspicious, to whatever godly or demonic or whatnot organization tried to trick Hearth, calling in sick would probably be a bad idea.

  


“So what do I do?” He asked. “When someone wants to talk to me? What do I even say? I don’t know anything about this world.” And how was he supposed to learn football now.

  


“uh.” Death looked at him dumbly, “paps could maybe help you on the football problem. and um, hearth is pretty chill, don’ worry much about not knowing stuff about class or anything, hearth ain’ really good at it. and if you're really a grillby, you would have the same personality, right? but really, from what ‘m seein’, you act a lot like him anyways, just that hearth is a bit more pervy and shows his emotions a lot more when it’s something he is passionate about. which i think is gonna be your problem mostly.”

  


Death looked at hearth, serious “i wasn’ kidding when i said hearth was possessive, it’ what he is known for, but like, he does it in a way that is unique. he always asks if ‘m okay, and he is always really gentle, he does this thing with his flames that when ‘m close, they like, are drawn to me or something. and he is very handsy, he loves to hug and kiss me like, so much, most of the time he would just hold me and i have to pry him off!” Death chuckled, smiling at the memory.

  


“he tries really really hard to make me feel wanted, and loved, since ya know. being death, ‘m not that well liked, it feels nice, to finally get some nice attention…..”

  


Grillby chuckled too, a bit more tense than the other, though.

  


“Will I have to do… that?” He asked a little awkwardly. “No offense. I just. Have a boyfriend, and ‘getting handy’ -” He air-quoted the words for emphasize. “- with _you,_ just feels… not right.”

  


Although he felt all the worse for taking him his Hearth away hearing that. He could already tell Death wasn’t the most popular around, and Gaster had told him the same, it must be lonely for him without Hearth here.

  


But… he couldn’t _replace_ Hearth either, Grillby was more than sure about that.

  


“you think i don’ like this too?... you are not the guy i trust the most. he is gone and there is a chance i won’ see him again if we don’ act right, hearth’s affection for me is really iconic, it would be super weird if he isn’. trust me, the last thing i want is someone that’s _**not**_ _hearth_ to _touch_ me.”

  


Death growled when two monsters got to close to him, they both turned and ran, sensing his bad mood. “ what would you rather have, feel wrong but get to back to your world, or not doing it and alerting someone we don’ want the attention of?” Death looked at Grillby, a shadow growing due to his hood.

  


Grillby frowned, but he knew Death was right.

  


“I’m being difficult,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever I have to for this to end well.”

  


Although that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have difficulties with it, aside from wanting or not wanting to do any of this. It just didn’t come naturally. And Grillby’s never had to pretend to be someone else before, let alone in a wholly different world. He wasn’t sure how well he was going to do.

  


He could only hope Death was going to help him with this, because man, he couldn’t feel more helpless than without him right now.

  


“lucky for us both i often smack hearth’s hand away or tell him to fuck off, never really works cuz he goes back at it, but the point is, i hate it when he touches me in public, push him away and that. the farthest he can go is sit close to me, just act like you gonna put your hand on me or something, ill bat it away.  can you do that? the worse you gotta do is sit next to me, like touching knees i guess.” He gave a lopsided smile at first, then it slowly went away as he continued to talk, he really shouldn’t be surprised, why would anyone want to touch something as disgusting as him? besides hearth, but he was a weirdo so he doesn’t count.

  


Stars he felt really ugly right now, hearth would've fixed this up no problem, he didn’t feel this ugly in a long time, having hearth to make him feel good. But now he is gone, and now Death feels like he belongs in trash again.

  


“just… just pretend ‘m your sans, it.. would be… easier?”

  


Grillby laughed dry as he glanced away. He wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to pretend Death was Sans. But if it really just was brief almost-touches and sitting close, he was going to live.

  


“Sure,” he said. “I can do that. Just… don’t let me go too far, okay?” He didn’t know where the boundaries are, and while he really didn’t like getting into this in first place, he would hate it getting out of hand even more.

  


“Not just about the touching thing. In general.”

  


“kay.” His voice felt thick, small, and dry. He needs to be alone. So Death landed and made his wings grow, folding them around him so his whole body were protected, surrounding himself a bit tighter, yet still not touching his body, trying to imagine it was Hearth’s arms. It wasn’t working though, it was to cold, it didn’t feel as warm and inviting as Hearth’s arms were. It was even crueler that those same arms were so close to him, yet it wouldn’t feel the same. It wasn’t Hearth in there, and the knowledge finally sinking down, almost made him whimper. His hands are clenched in his pocket.

  


His face was pained, but no one will be able to see it, his wings and hood were covering everything, one will only be able to see his face if they were standing in front of him, crouched and looking under the hood. His head was facing down, a dark aura was wafting off of him.

  


Once he got near plants, they all started to die out, wilting and growing dark, then shrinking and turning to black ashe. It only got worse when they started to walk on grass, all the grass he touched with his feet and around him were turning black,  the ground he walked on was turning to a waste land. A path of death behind him, this was rather normal to see here when either death brother walked on plants. But it looked a bit more looming when either of them were in a bad mood.

  


Grillby cursed under his breath when he watched Death hide away from him, but followed once the other continued to walk. He could easily tell Death didn’t feel like talking anymore, they probably had brought up Hearth one times too many. But he still felt kind of bad just staying quiet right now.

  


The plants underneath him were turning black, Grillby noticed. It was weird to watch and kind of made him realize… this wasn’t just _Death._ This was death. Lowercase ‘D’. And it was a kind of bizarre thought.

  


Could he control the whole killing-thing? Grillby knew Death touched him before, and they also talked about Hearth touching him, so he obviously wasn’t affected. Were other monsters? Or just more biological once?  
  
He decided not to ask right now, respecting the other’s privacy, although he might bring it up some time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	14. Training montage commence!!

They reached Hearth’s dorm, and Death banged on the door loudly, waiting.

  


Doggo opened soon after, looking a bit confused since Hearth also lives here and should have the keys.

  


“ _move_.” Death voice was like ice, and it felt like it was distorted and cut up. He pushed through and went straight to Hearth’s room, grabbing a duffel bag lying around and started to stuff clothes and things Hearth used daily.

  


Grillby hurried after him, glancing at the unfamiliar dog monster that must be Hearth’s room mate. He wondered if he should say something. Probably? Unless it was usual for Death to barge in, be rude and pack clothes for his boyfriend.

  


Oh, he wished he could ask the other right now, but he felt like it wasn’t the right time.

  


“Sorry,” he ended up saying towards the dog. “Bad day for us.” It wasn’t too far from the truth either, he figured.

  


“I can tell man, what the fuck happened? Did someone try to frame Death again?” Doggo leaned on the doorframe, and crossed his arms, but he only given a raised eyebrow towards Death this whole time so it seemed like he wasn’t really bothered with the rude treatment.

  


“Uhm. Sure,” Grillby quickly responded, deciding to go with whatever the monster offered him. “Hey, I’m, er… I’m gonna stay with Death for a while.”

  


He moved closer to Death, helplessly taking clothes and stuffing them in the bag, too, basically just pretending to be doing something and not just stand around helplessly.

  


Doggo laughed, “ Oh my stars dude, you already slept over, you two are just gonna fuck all the time and miss practice again, you fuck! I’m not covering for you with the coach again, not after covering for you last time!”

  


Death grabbed the bag and walked past Doggo, going over to the kitchen to pack some snacks Hearth likes to eat, no use making Grillby starve with his brother’s cooking.

  


“he isn’.” he said, while grabbing a handful of bags with big words printed on them that said ‘Fire Nummies!’ Then proceeding to go through and find more snacks for his guest.

  


Grillby’s flames burnt a bit hotter at the accusation, but he laughed it off.  
  
“Don’t worry about that,” he said. “I won’t miss it again.” Although god, did he wish he would.

  


He watched as Death started packing some snacks, before walking up to him again, leaning a bit closer.

  
“I think that’s enough,” he muttered out quietly. “Can we go?” He wasn’t prepared enough for this kind of interaction and Death didn’t seem to feel at his best either and all of this was just plain uncomfortable.

  


Death stopped what he was doing the second Grillby said so, he was currently crouched, stuffing bags from the lower cabinet. He didn’t move for a bit, just letting the meaning of the words sink in. Before sharply closing the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and started to walk out.

  


“I… I’ll see you at practice,” Grillby quickly said, before hurrying after Death. He waited until they were out of the dorm apartment.

  


“Hey,” he said quietly enough that only Death should be able to hear it. “You okay?”

  


Death didn’t think he could answer Grillby right now, so only pressed his wings closer to himself and he said nothing.

  


They made it to the dorm, and Death dropped the bag at the door and went straight for his room. Papyrus jumped from the table in the kitchen and walked out when he heard Sans’ and Grillby’s return.

  


“OH BROTHER YOU AR-, OH.. OH DEAR, BROTHER PLEASE, WHAT HAPPENED??”

  


Death said nothing as he continued to his room, only to get stopped when the other Death God stepped in front of him. Papyrus dropped down to one knee and held his arms out in a offering. “PLEASE BROTHER.”

  


Death stood still, before walking towards him and falling into his arms, crashing and burning. He released a strained groan half whimper, and sunk into his brother’s hold, holding his bigger brother tightly.

  


Papyrus looked and Hearth with a look of worry and curiosity.

  


With Papyrus looking at him Grillby felt a bit like a deer caught in the headlights.

  


“I…” He began a bit helplessly, a little shocked at Death’s behavior himself. “A lot… happened,” he began, deciding it was as good a time as any to tell Papyrus what was up. They were planning to do so anyways.

  


“hearth fucked up again.” Death’s voice was tired and strained, it was the tiniest bit whiney if you listened closely.

  
  


Grillby laughed a little awkwardly, figuring ‘Hearth’ sounded a lot like he meant him at the moment. But he began summarizing what happened to Papyrus, as much as he understood himself at least, leaving out the part where Death dragged him up the sky, where they got chased by a teacher and teasing him about drooling in his sleep and looking cute.

  


“Dr. Gaster said that it would be best if I stayed around you two,” he finally finished. “I… I hope I’m not intruding. I can sleep on the couch.”

  


Death added a thing or two when Grillby explained the situation, but mostly just hugged his brother. Papyrus on the other hand looked very worried.

  


“OH...WELL, YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT INTRUDING IN ANY WAY! AND NOT TO WORRY, THE COUCH TURNS INTO A BED, SO YOU CAN STAY HERE IN LUXURY!!” Papyrus adjusted his hold on his brother and picked him up in his arms, his arms under Sans’ femurs and head tucked away in Papyrus neck, he was holding him close and protectively, almost like he thought Sans was fragile.

  


“DO NOT WORRY OTHER GRILLBY, I WILL HELP YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED!! WE SHALL FIGURE THIS OUT TOGETHER!!!” Papyrus proclaimed, puffing his chest out and his head held high, it didn’t have the same effect with a limp smaller skeleton lying on his chest though.

  


Grillby smiled a little. He didn’t know his Sans’ brother all too much, but he still could somewhat see him in this taller, older version.

  


“Thank you,” he said genuinely. “I appreciate it a lot.”

  


He glanced at the smaller bundle of bones in Papyrus arms, still looking kind of miserable, kind of weak, nothing at all like the little demon that had attacked him either. And he felt bad.

  


“Is… he-” He stopped himself, before attempting again. “Are you going to be okay, Death?” He asked carefully. He couldn’t do this without him.

  


“yea, i guess. just it’ all finally sinking in.” Papyrus snuggled into his brother, before placing him on the couch.

  


“I SHALL MAKE US ALL SOME HOT CHOCOLATE, AND THEN WE ALL SHALL BOND AND UNWIND, YOU BOTH WOULD REALLY NEED IT!!!” Papyrus sped walked into the kitchen, pots and pans soon could be heard from the kitchen.

  


Death only pulled his legs in on himself and hugged them, face half covered behind them, he stared blankly in front of him.

  


“I’m glad,” Grillby breathed out relieved. He glanced at Death for a moment, then towards the kitchen, before glancing back to Death. He sat down next to him, back hunched, arms resting on his legs.

  


“I’m sorry about all this,” he said. He couldn’t help but blame himself for some of it.

  


“why?” Death said plainly, not moving or looking at Grillby.

  


Grillby couldn’t deny it was a justified question, he still hadn’t expected this.

  


“I just am,” he admitted. “I didn’t want to take Hearth from you. None of this is fair.”

  


Death sighed and hid his face completely behind his knees, his hood doing wonders in covering his whole head. He felt so damn lonely, he regretted a lot of things now. Hearth was the one to liven his spirits when Papyrus sometimes couldn’t, he always held Sans and kiss him better. He always made him feel like he wasn’t a horrible person, wasn’t that disgusting person everyone thought he was because of his role. This is how he felt before Hearth forced his way in, and made so many of Death’s insecurities go away, he made him feel beautiful, wanted, and accepted.

  


Papyrus was different, he could count on Papyrus to understand him, because he is going through the same thing, but Hearth, he wasn’t, he looked at him differently from outside of the Death brother’s bubble. Now he is gone, and now Death looked through every memory he had of him, cherishing every action and admire him. It was so cruel and unfair to have to look at this monster, who looked so much like the one he loved, feel like him, but wasn’t.

  


“i… regret not treating him better, i wish i treated him better, and now i might never get a second chance to….” Death felt like everything was closing in on him, that the world felt more empty now that he knew Hearth wasn’t even close to him, it felt so surreal. He was so used to Hearth just _being_ there, he took advantage of it. He should've cherished it all, but he didn’t, and he regretted it _so much_.

  


“He’s not _dead,_ ” Grillby argued. “It’s gonna work out, don’t worry. Dr. Gaster said he could switch us back.”

  


Although he could absolutely understand the other’s worries, he preferred not to let them get to him. Sans was fine and he was _going_ to be fine until Grillby got back. Because he was going back. One way or another, he would figure this out. Had to.

  


And if what Death said about Hearth was even only halfway true, he knew Hearth would do everything to try to get back too. They probably already went to Sans’ father, trying to figure out a way.

  


They just had to wait for either of their Gaster’s to figure something out. And they were _going_ to. Grillby had to believe in it.

  


“so many things can go wrong, hearth is not used to a mortal body, he could take on more than he could chew, he could get killed out there and there won’t be no net for him! gaster might not be able to switch you two if we fail! not only does he have to figure this out, but also run a fucking school!” It was all his fault! He should of stopped Hearth from playing with that thing, nothing would've happened if he did!

  


Death pulled his hood his hood further down, even if his face was fully covered, it felt more covered with the extra protection.

  


“Gaster seemed like he had this under control,” Grillby tried to reason, although he hardly knew anything about this place. How was he able to justify anything he said? But he also couldn’t just let Death sit there in his pessimism.

  


“Besides, I’m sure Sans will take care of him. Of Hearth. He’s not stupid.” Just a little too daring for his own good at times. But it didn’t look like Sans still believed Hearth was him in the bit he saw in the mirror. And if Sans realized something was _off,_ he wasn’t just going to let Hearth get into trouble. He was sure of it.

  


“knowing hearth, he would get himself killed protecting your sans.” Death pulling the hood up a bit, and adjusted his head so it was laying on his knees, only his strained smile visible. “dude looks just likes me besides the crack.”

  


“He’s gonna be fine,” Grillby argued. “It’s not like Sans has murderers on his tail.” He knew he was sugarcoating it. That their town was messed up enough as it was. That people tried to attack Sans often enough.

  


“He can defend himself. And Hearth should… be able to defend himself, too. I’m not _weak,_ you know.” Just didn’t have godly powers. Although he couldn’t deny the excessive magic was a lot harder to control than his own, he wondered how Hearth did it. Probably just practice.

  


“Listen, Death. He’s going to come back. And I’m going to get back to my Sans. No debating it.”

  


“heh.” Death, said lowly. “welp, you got his determination, hehe.”

  


“I AM BACK! AND I HAVE BROUGHT THE AMAZING PAPYRUS’ HOME MADE HOT CHOCOLATE!!! AND WE ARE GOING TO DO SOME BONDING AND WE WILL ALL BECOME GREAT FRIENDS!!!”

  


Papyrus handed a mug to each of them and sat down. Death was showing half of his face now, with a small smile. It seemed the dark aura around him faded after the talk with Grillby.

  


Grillby hoped his words had rang at least a bit through the small skeleton. He smiled at Papyrus and accepted the warm mug.

  


“Thank you,” he said genuinely, before taking a small sip. It was decent enough.

  


-

  


The next day, Death and Grillby walk down a hill, going to a empty field beside the tennis court. Hidden from people who pass by, to not see Hearth suddenly sucking in football. They just reached the dip and are now walking on grass, the grass under Death started to wilt and turn to ash, but it wasn’t as extreme as it was when Death was upset.

  


“paps is waiting for you on the field, he gonna teach ya how to play.”

  


Grillby watched curiously as the grass underneath the other began to wither and die.

  


“Hey,” he began curiously. “How does… this… work?” He motioned towards the dead grass, not sure how to describe the whole death and dying thing.

  


“I know you can touch me and Gaster. Can you control it?”

  


Death looked at the ground, “oh, nah i can’. gods aren’ affected by it, gods could only be killed, and even then it’ hard to kill them, i would have to use my scythe for that. but anything else i kill, paps hates it so much, but we can’ stop it, we are death itself. if i were to touch you in your normal body, you would die the second i touch you, even if i wanted to or not.” Death looked ahead, his smile strained.

  


“are you...disgusted by this? my powers…? or maybe me in general? must not be easy for you, to deal with this.”

  


Grillby blinked surprised at the question. “No,” he said honestly. “It sounds tough, though.” It sounded lonely. And maybe scary. To be in Death’s shoes more than for anyone else.

  


He figured it wasn’t that big of a deal considering Death probably lived among gods and he couldn’t kill gods, but still. The whole concept of killing everything else he would touch, it sounded like a tough job. A tough job that had to be done as much as any other job had to.

  


“you don’, hate me? for what i do? or am?” Death looked up at him, suspicion in his voice.

  


“No, why would I?” Grillby said before he could think about what he was saying. He wasn’t stupid. Of course people would hate Death. Of course people would be scared of him.

  


“I trust that you wouldn’t abuse your powers,” Grillby decided to go on. “And it’s not like you’re doing anything out of malicious intent. Everything has to die eventually.” And if anything, Grillby would probably be the one of the two that would deserve to be hated.

  


_He_ had killed out of malicious intent. Even if it hadn’t been entirely on purpose.

  


Death paused and examined Grillby fully, staring at him. He said nothing more before pointing in front of him. “play nice, fire child.”

  


Grillby chuckled a bit, before turning around towards the field.

  


“I hope this’ll work out,” he muttered more to himself than anyone else really as he stepped out to the field, spotting Papyrus. He jogged up to him, trying to mentally prepare himself to play some fucking High School football.

  


“Hey,” he said once he reached the taller one of the skeleton brothers, waiting for some kind of instructions.

  


“HELLO GRILLBY! I HOPE YOU ARE READY FOR OUR TRAINING DAY?!?!” Papyrus was wearing football clothes, with padding and helmet. Grillby was also wearing Hearth’s gear as well, Papyrus gear looked exactly like his, most likely he copied Hearth’s gear and made his cloak into his own.

  


“TODAY WE WILL BE WORKING ON YOUR STAMINA AND STRENGTH , I HAVE SOME DUMMIES THAT COACHES MAKE THEIR STUDENTS PUSH FOR PRACTICE!! AND BE READY TO RUN MILES, I WILL RUN WITH YOU TO CHEER YOU ON AND CORRECT ANYTHING!! ARE YOU READY FRIEND!?!?!?” Papyrus looked pumped, he was practically vibrating on the spot.

  


Death settled himself to the edge of the field next to a little picnic where there were bottles of sports drinks and snacks, to stay out of the way and watch.

  


No. Grillby was absolutely not ready. He didn’t even think that strength and stamina would be a problem, especially considering he was in Hearth’s body not his own, but he just really was not ready to practice football for fucking High School.

  


“I am,” he said anyways, trying to sound convincing. “What do I do first?”


	15. Whiny sissy.

Panting Grillby lied in the grass by the end of the day. He’s been in more gang fights than he could count in his lifetime. Grillby had been beaten and had fought for his life, had climbed countless of stairs. And he still didn’t know his body could hurt as much as it did right now.

  


That was probably enough exaggerated, but man, he still felt beat.

  
Aside from running for miles, Papyrus had made him to push ups, pull ups. He had to practice tackling dummies, hopping through tires, all the while Papyrus gave him a rundown on the theory, the rules.

  


He wasn’t entirely sure if anything of that managed to stay in his head, but man, what stayed in his head was that he was absolutely dreading football practice already.

  


“Papyrus?” He finally panted out. “Are we -” Pant. “- done for today?”

  


“WHAT??” Papyrus squawked, “WE DIDN’T EVEN MAKE IT TO NIGHT TIME!!!” He put his fists on his hips, “WE ARE ONLY HALF WAY!!!”

  


Death, deciding to be the Death of Mercy for once, of the two, called out. “it’ his first day, cut the guy some slack!” He threw a bottle of some dark blue liquid towards Grillby, it had the words ‘G Energy (blueberry flavor)” on it.

  


Grillby caught the bottle, still lying on the grass, before he decided to sit upright and inspect the label. He’s never seen this particular brand before, but if Death gave it to him, he figured it would be safe.

  


He opened the bottle, taking a generous swing of it. Sure enough it tasted strongly like blueberry. Not even the artificial ones, but like actual blueberries. Which probably wasn’t his favorite taste in the world, but it definitely wasn’t bad.

  


Plus a definite bonus was the immense surge of magic the beverage seemed to give him. As if the whole liquid was just pure magic. He almost suspected that it was, although that sounded like it would be expensive.

  


“Thanks,” he finally panted out after moving the battle away from his face again. “That’s some good stuff.”

  


Death looked away to hide his smile, “hearth likes those a lot, he needs to restore lots of magic after practice, cuz you know, fire monster. those are the most helpful.” The memory of Hearth chugging a whole bottle before roaring and banging his chest like a ape passed his mind, only months later after the event did he find out Hearth only did that to make him laugh, Death smiled at the thought, and the idiot succeeded too.

  


He threw one at Papyrus, watching him catch the bottle easily, only to throw more one by one, Papyrus catching each one, struggling to hold them all and catch the others. Death was having a blast, he threw one more before Papyrus fell over, all the bottles coming down with him.

  


“NHEH!!! BROTHER!!!” He screamed, out raged.

  


“heh.”

  


Grillby chuckled as he watched the brothers fool around. He finished his own bottle, definitely understanding why it would be Hearth’s favorite. He felt like he easily could go for another few rounds of Papyrus’ practice.

  


Not that he ever wanted to.

  


“What’s next?” He finally asked as he got up, walking towards the taller skeleton. He hoped they would just go back to their dorm and relax the rest of the day, but somehow he doubted it.

  


Papyrus looked up at Grillby from his spot on the ground, surprised. “WELL, I WAS WANTING TO PRACTICE WITH TACTICS AND TRICKS ON THE FIELD, BUT IF MY BROTHER SAYS IT’S ENOUGH, IT IS ENOUGH. WE HEAD BACK NOW!!” Papyrus stood and started to gather the bottles of energy drinks from the floor, while Death got up and started to walk up the hill.

  


Grillby followed the two gods as he mouthed a ‘thank you’ towards Death. If he weren’t in a world of gods right now, he would definitely thank the gods above right now, but he figured he was still doing that in a way.

  


He walked a bit faster to catch up with Death as they walked back to the dorms.

  


“So,” he said. “Tomorrow is… school?” The words still felt so unreal in his mouth. He hasn’t been in school for so long. When he dropped out Grillby had been _sure_ he was never going to have to go back there. And yet…

  


Death looked at Grillby, laughing evilly.

  


Grillby sighed, but decided to not complain any more than he already had the day prior.

  


“Do you know where I’ll have to be? I don’t know what classes Hearth has,” Grillby admitted. It’s not like anyone ever bothered filling him into that stuff. Knowing where you have to be? Who needs that stuff!

  


“ ‘m gonna go to gaster and get a pass so you can switch seats closer to me, or paps. hearth has three classes with me, one alone with paps, and two by himself. ‘m going to talk with gaster on the last two.”

  


Death shrugged “after i stop by the dorm though.”

  


Grillby nodded as he continued to follow the two monsters quietly, avoiding eye contact with any monsters they seemed to bypass in hopes of not drawing any attention.

  


He really had no idea what tomorrow would be like, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t anxious about it. But Death said he was going to be with him or Papyrus almost all of the time, so it was going to be fine, Grillby thought to himself. Sans was smart, so he could only hope Death would be too, and would be able to help him in class.  
  
Because god knows Grillby didn’t know shit about school stuff anymore. He didn’t even know what classes they had, probably some weird god-classes. Grillby hadn’t even had magic classes yet when he went to school.

  


But it was going to be fine. Maybe it was going to be even kind of… good. Maybe he would learn something useful.

  


Or maybe not.

  


Probably not.

  


They made it to the dorm without any trouble, Papyrus went to the kitchen to unpack all the spare snacks and drinks, and Sans went straight to his room, he took a piece of paper from his desk and walked out.

  


“ ‘m gonna go see gaster, anything ya want me to tell em?”

  


“HMM, PLEASE TELL HIM THE GREAT PAPYRUS SAYS ‘HI’!” Papyrus waved when he got to his message, then ducked back into the kitchen.

  


Death walked over to the balcony and opened it, his wings growing from his back to full size, he looked towards Grillby, not saying anything. Should he ask him if he wants to come? Or not?

  


He doesn’t know how to go about this.

  


Grillby was just about to get himself settled in, sit down and relax a little after their practice session, when he noticed Death staring at him. For a small moment Grillby simply stared back. If Death had something to say, he could do so himself. But after nothing came after several seconds, the elemental sighed.

  


“Should I come, too?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound as discouraged about this as he felt. “I don’t think I have the energy for all those stairs again, though.”

  


“ ‘m flying there, it’ your choice if you want to come or not.” Death didn’t move, this was awkward, and him being the person he is, has no idea what else to do other than wait and let other people figure things out.

  


“I probably should come,” Grillby admitted. It would be best if he would be there for any information revolving their situation. “Do you mind, er…, taking me with you…?”

  


“nah,” Death climbed up to the bars of the balcony, his wings spreading, readying for take off. He turned to look at Grillby and motioned him over. “come on.”

  


Hesitantly Grillby walked over, not sure what to expect. Sure Death had carried him up the stairs before, but that was barely a lot above ground-level, and the only time Death has carried him really high up was when Grillby thought he was about to fucking kamikaze kill him.

  


Hm, suddenly this seemed a lot less like a good idea. He decided to keep quiet, though, hoping he could trust Death not to drop him.

  


Death hooked his arms under Grillby’s arm pits, linking his hands together over Grillby’s chest, for extra stability. Prepared his wings, and took off.

  


He tried to be gentle and smooth this time, last time he would of given Grillby a heart attack if he was able to get one in that way. Chances are he going to do this a lot, so might as well not make it a horrible experience, or, fix it?

  


Death was quite proud how smoothly he was flying, due to his wings being huge, he had to make stronger flaps. But gliding through the air with the occasional flap did nicely, he can only hope Grillby was okay with just dangling in the air, but he did have good support, and a strong hold on him, he will not fall.

  


“Oh god…,” Grillby uttered out as he stared down. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He shouldn’t be up here. Monsters like him weren’t made to be this high up. Oh god, oh christ, this was really bad.

  


It wasn’t that he had a fear of heights. It was just that Grillby was a reasonable person and decided that it was a reasonable thing to be afraid of being this high up and having no ground underneath your feet.

  


He tried not to struggle out of the hold, knowing _very well,_ that was just going to make everything worse. But wow, holding still and acting calm was not very easy right now.

  


Death felt the flame tense in his grasp, he wouldn’t have noticed it if it weren’t for all the time he spent with Hearth, but he was glad he did right now. He held the monster tighter, holding that the stronger grip made the fire monster in his hands realize he was okay.

  


“um, uh, i got chu.” He tried to sound reassuring, but this never was his cup of tea. All he wanted was for Grillby not to freak out, it’s never fun dealing with freaked out people you are carrying.

  


Grillby couldn’t quite bring himself to respond him right now, but he tried to calm himself anyways. Death wasn’t going to drop him, he was going to be fine. There was nothing to be afraid of.

  


Although none of that helped Grillby actually relax, he did his best to give Death a quick nod and let him know he was okay. It was the most he could do at the moment.

  


He just hoped they were going to land soon.

  


Death finally reached Gaster’s building, having to fly a little higher to reach the balcony, and gently settled Grillby down, he flipped over him and shrunk his wings. Death fluttered over to the glass doors and unlocked them, swinging them open.

  


“hey.” Sans called,

  


“Ugh, what are you doing here? Don’t you have no manners for the Meister?!” A deep voice said, it belonged to a gruff looking horse. He looked old and wrinkles covered his face, his clothes look hard pressed, he was scowling.

  


“You animal, we are having an important conversation!” He snapped.

  


Gaster floated over, “Oh no, I have asked him to come, please, won’t you give us some privacy?”

  


The horse’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, “But- But we were discussing something importan-” Gaster held up a hand.

  


“This is more important, please, I wish to speak with only these two for now.” Gaster smiled softly.

  


The horse grumbled, but stacked out of the room, most likely to go back to his office.

  


Gaster turned over to them, “Hello there, I do apologize for that, but it’s good you came, we need to discuss some things.” Death flopped down on a chair, waving towards Gaster.

  


“eh, it’ fine.”

  


All too happy about being on solid ground again, Grillby followed the other monster through the glass doors. He frowned at the rudeness of the horse monster. Yea, that sounded about right. Just how he remembered school.

  


“I hope we weren’t interrupting something urgent,” he said towards Gaster after watching the horse monster leave. He figured he was a teacher, but Grillby really hoped he wasn’t one he was going to have. That already sounded like it was going to be hell.

  


“Not at all, everything is important to him, haha, pay no mind!” Gaster said cheerfully, “Now, how have you two been holding up?”

  


“i found out grillby is a whiney sissy.” Death called from the very comfy chair he was currently being sucked into.

  


Gaster glanced over to Grillby.

  


Grillby glanced at Death, surprised at the accusation.

  
“Well, I-” He began, not sure how to continue. What was he even supposed to say? He did understand where Death would’ve gotten that idea from, after all.  
  
“I suppose… I’ve been having a hard time adjusting,” Grillby admitted. And who could blame him? He was in a completely foreign universe all of the sudden, knowing absolutely no one and nothing in this place.

  


But he wasn’t going to defend himself right now, knowing well enough Death wasn’t attacking him in the first place.

  


Death laughed from his spot, he was almost devoured into the chair by now, only half of his face, his legs, and the upper arms were visible, and even then he was still sinking into the clutches of the nice plush chair.

  


Gaster only smiled, “Did you bring what I asked from you?”

  


One of Death’s hands disappeared into the chair, and came out with a piece of paper, Gaster took it out of his hands and looked at it, not even giving a second glance at the slow disappearance of his student, whose face is no longer in view.

  


Grillby watched in mild concern as Death got sucked up into the softness of the chair. Was he going to be okay? Could he breathe in that chair? Did he even need to breath?  
  
Well, he probably knew what he was doing.

  


“help.” Came a muffled voice in between the softness folds of the evil chair.

  


Maybe not.

  


Grillby walked up towards the chair, barely able to see Death at all anymore.

  


“You okay there?” He asked hesitantly, unsure whether the call for help was a joke or not. “Need a hand?”


	16. The pillow incident.

“You okay there?” He asked hesitantly, unsure whether the call for help was a joke or not. “Need a hand?”

 

Death wagged what remained of his hands, reaching out. “maybe…”

  


Grillby chuckled slightly as he took the hand in his, readying himself to pull the other out.

  


Once Grillby grabbed ahold of the hand, it pulled him into the jaws of the chair. He was sucked in easily. Both were now trapped in the chair’s plush softness.

  


“No!” Grillby gasped more surprised than anything as he got pulled into the chair. He felt the softness of the fabric around him as it engulfed him.

  


Grillby groaned the moment he realized what had happened, struggling to face palm himself. He should’ve expected this, honestly. This one was on him.

  


Death let out a soft evil laugh, congratulating himself on a job well done. But let out a small noise of complaint when Grillby jammed his elbow into Death’s face when the monster tried to facepalm.

  


“Serves you right,” Grillby huffed out chuckling as he heard Death complain. He tried to get out of the chair, barely able to move, but just ended up getting both of them stuck even deeper in it.

  


Man, this was like a quicksand situation, which sucked, because Grillby had no memory of how to get out of a quicksand situation. He didn’t want to struggle and get them sucked in even more, but like this Death was just a good bit too close for comfort.

  


The whole situation was just too ridiculous.

  


By now Death was completely engulfed in the softness, only his feet were spared. Grillby one the other hand only had his lower legs freed, Death smiled uneasily and got tried to get comfortable.

  


“we’re doomed, it’ the end for us.”

  


He moved his feet around to get a sense on how much he can move, but the more he moved the higher his head got. His face was currently mashed into Grillby’s chest, but he was slowly getting higher, and the higher he got when either of them moved, the more regret he felt.

  


Grillby glared at the skeleton underneath him, at least the bit he could see from his angle.

  


“Where’s Dr. Gaster?” He asked.

  


“call out for him dumb ass, i don’t have a tracking device on him.”

  


“He’s a god!” Grillby said, sounding more shocked than he would’ve liked to admit. “I can’t just call him here because you pulled me into a pillow death trap.” They were never going to get out of this one, were they?

  


Gaster was currently looking through his scrolls reviewing it over the paper Death has given him, he was trying to figure out how to change Grillby’s schedule without making it look obvious or suspicious.

  


Hmm, maybe I should just switch everyone's schedule and call it some special event or something.

  


He has moved into an aisle in his mini library where he keeps events and school information at, unaware of the struggles that were taking place in the main area of his domain.

  


Death called out, “help? gaster?” After no response Death shrugged, only regretting it a second later as he risen higher. His face now was up to Grillby’s neck, and a uncomfortable noise slipped past his mouth.

  


“um…”

  


“Oh great,” Grillby grunted out as he felt Death shifting even closer to him, close enough he could feel Death breathing on his neck. Quite literally.

  


“Hang on, let me just-” Grillby tried again, placing his hands on the fabric as steadily as he could to push himself up, only to sink even deeper, closer against Death.

  


“ _Fuck,”_ he grumbled under his breath.

  


Death’s face was now pressed against Grillby’s, he frowned at the fire monster.

  


“nice.” His tone was flat, unamused.

  


“I’m not into this any more than you are,” Grillby retorted, trying to think of a way to get out of this. Surely Death must’ve had an idea before dragging Grillby with him, but Death seemed to be struggling as much as he was right now.

  


“Can’t you teleport us out?” He asked a little hopeful.

  


“i can only shortcut death gods, like me and my bro, my magic is not like the others, it might end up hurting you. darkness am i right? guess ‘m gonna have to leave you here forever then.”

  


Death was about to teleport when he leaned into his side a little too much, crashing their mouths together.

  


“oh hell nah!” Came Death frustrated muffled voice, Death began to struggle away aggressively.

  


“What do you mea-” He was interrupted as he felt teeth against his mouth. Hm. Definitely not how he had planned things to work out.

  


Death was already struggling away to his relief, only for that to end up making everything impossibly worse _again._

  


“ _Stop_ ,” Grillby hissed out urgently against the other’s mouth. “You’re making it _worse._ ”

  


Death groaned, his whole body was sucked into the evil chair, his body was flush pressed against the fire elemental’s body, and his teeth were forced to press against the other’s lips, normally he wouldn’t have minded so much if it was Hearth that was stuck with him, as long as the perv didn’t try anything, but this wasn’t Hearth.

  


“gaster, you old fuck, help us!!” He yelled out, hoping to get some response, but no one came.

  


The vibration of Death talking against Grillby’s mouth made it all the more awkward. God, he shouldn’t have come here in first place.

  


Struggling would made it just worse, Grillby figured. Could he maybe try and lift Death up? Push him out of the pillow? He didn’t look very heavy, but motioning him up and out of the chair would probably proof itself to be quite the challenge. It was the best idea he had, though, so he decided he might as well give it a shot.

  


His hands moved to Death’s sides as he tried to get a hold of him. That seemed to be easy enough, but he didn’t quite manage to move the other at all. Maybe he would have a better chance moving Death with his legs somehow, he thought. And tried. And failed. Somehow his leg had lodged itself between Death’s legs now, making this even worse.

  
Oh, he really was a genius, wasn’t he?

  


“oh my stars, what the fuck grillby?” Death was confused when Grillby’s arms grabbed his sides, he was even more confused when he was pushing him away. Wasn’t moving making things worse? Now this idiot grabbed his legs and put his leg in between his!

  


He has had enough and focused his magic to teleport….

  


only.. he didn’t teleport…? Why?

  


…

  


Shit, Gaster made sure only his magic can work inside his domain to protect himself from being attacked here, his powers were completely blocked off!

  


“fuck!” He said in outrage.

  


Grillby noticed the other doing… _something?_ He couldn’t quite tell what, but he could tell Death was focusing. Was he trying to teleport? Why was he still here then?  
  
“What?” Grillby asked confused as he heard the other curse. “What happened?”

  


“my fucking magic is blocked off! thanks to that fuck being paranoid, he made it so only his magic works here!” Death growled,

  


He tried one more time to move away from the leg that is between his, but only managed to make it got further. “ _and there is a fucking leg pressing into my pelvis!!_ i am never bringing you along ever again!”

  


“ _You_ pulled me into this!” Grillby argued, but he was just as uncomfortable, with his leg being where it was, as Death was.

  


“G...Gaster?” He finally tried calling out himself. “Hello?”

  


He still felt uncomfortable calling him for help, but god damn, he had no idea what to do. Everything either of them tried just seemed to make everything worse.

  


There was no response.

  


“ _gaster_!!” Death finally screamed, but still no response. How fucking far can that old geezer go?

  


He was stuck in a pillow trap, press against this Hearth wanna be, his teeth crushed against said wanna be’s lips, with his leg forced between his legs, pressing into his pelvis, with this guy in his boyfriend's body.

  


He was so done with the world.

  


“hearth!” Death called out desperately, not thinking.

  


Grillby sure was surprised when Death suddenly called the name of the Person Grillby had traded places with.

  


“He… He’s not here, Death,” he quietly tried to remind him. “Remember?”  
  
This was getting really silly. Where the hell had Gaster gone off to and what was he taking so long? They had to get out of this _somehow._

  


Being reminded that Hearth wasn’t here was like a punch to the chest, only it stung and seem to leave a hole. “oh, right… he isn’t..” He couldn’t stop his voice from sounding so crushed and miserable, he mentally kicked himself for sounding so damn weak in front of someone else.

  


Death went limp, giving up. They will get out eventually, they been pressed together so long it doesn’t matter to him anymore.

  


Fuck. This was the worst. Grillby hadn’t missed the way Death sounded so miserable and it was making him feel like an ass. Sure, this whole situation wasn’t his fault, but… he still felt kind of bad.

  


“Hey,” he said quietly, somehow managing to move one of his hands from Death’s side to gently cup his head, although it probably just seemed incredibly awkward with the lack of movement ability in their crammed state.

  


“It’s gonna be alright. Gaster has to get us out of here _eventually,_ and you’ll get Hearth back, too, sooner or later.” He really hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

  


“yeah....” Death said uncaringly.

  


“All right boys I have found something that might help us-, oh..?” Gaster looked at the chair that he last saw his student get sucked into, only to see now that only Grillby’s feet were seen. “What are you boys doing?”

  


“help?”

  


Gaster snorted, but hands grabbed onto the pillow and pulled them apart to free the poor victims, hands grabbing onto both of them and pulling them out. Gaster dropped them both on the floor in front of the chair, Death splayed bonelessly on the floor and Grillby on his knees.

  


Grillby gasped as they were finally freed from their hell prison.

  


“Thank god,” he breathed out. “I almost thought we were gonna die in there.” He glanced over to Death, whom he found lying face-down on the floor, limbs spread out from his body.

  


“Are… Are you okay?” He asked concerned, starting to push himself up on his feet. “Want me to help you up?”

  


“nah, ‘m good here.” Death said movingly, his voice calm and chill. Gaster raised an eyebrow.

  


“Was there something I have missed?” He set some scrolls on the table, but he was still looking at them.

  


“nah.”

  


“Nothing important, Sir,” Grillby said, feeling a little embarrassed he had been caught like that.

  


He crouched back down to Death’s height, asking quieter, “are you sure you’re fine?”

  


“course i am, nothing happened.” Death answered easily, his tone was care free, his face was still planted on the floor.

  


Grillby figured that was enough of an answer and decided to believe him. He got up again, trying to look less like a mess as he faced Gaster.

  


“You… You said you found something?” He asked carefully, hoping to steer away from the topic of them being stuck in a pillow chair.

  


“Oh yes, well you see, having you switch classes or seats with my permission seems kind of extreme, so I plan to make a festival! That way, class time would be shorten, and the last three classes of the day will be canceled!” Gaster said excitedly.

  


“Everyone will be so focused with the festival, they most likely won’t realize you aren’t the real Hearth! I’m sure it might even relieve you of your football training! This way you may stay close to Death and not draw attention to yourselves, all you need to do is follow what your homeroom class is doing! Either singing, to acting, food duty or even manning stalls!”

  


“woo~” Death said with fake cheer, “lots of people, my fav thing in the world.” Still unmoving from the floor.

  


“Oh hush you!” Gaster said, his mood not ruined by the smaller’s lack of enthusiasm.

  


A festival didn’t exactly sound like Grillby’s favorite thing either. But he had to admit, it sounded like it could work. People usually tend to be either too excited or too annoyed about the festival to pay much attention to other things.

  


“I hope it’ll work out,” Grillby muttered to himself. He looked back up at Gaster. “Won’t a sudden festival like that be suspicious, though?” He asked.

  


“Maybe, but even if we do get the attention of the ones who done this, they would never be able to figure out who was the one switched!” Gaster fired back.

  


Huh, Grillby figured that sounded about right. He had kind of wished it wouldn’t. A festival still sounded extremely stressful. But if that’s what they had to do to stay hidden, then it would be worth it. Probably. Anything to get back safely.

  


“So, I’ll still have to attend some classes, though, right?” He asked the god before him. “Do I have a plan of which…? Or should I just trust Death on that?”

  


Gaster hummed, “ You will be staying in your homeroom most of the time, it will take up most of the school day, while the second and third will be shortened! You have all those classes with Death, and the other remaining classes will not be held at all!”

  


“Just stay near Death and let him handle it and yo-”

  


“yay, more work.” Death’s fake cheer cut in.

  


“- Will be fine!” Gaster finished. “You will have homeroom, Magic training, and Charm class! The last two will be greatly reduced, but you will still have it, so prepare!”

  


Death groaned from his spot on the floor.

  


Grillby glanced at the monster on the floor a bit concerned. Was he really okay?

  


“Thank you, Sir,” he said towards the god before him, letting the words sink in slowly. Magic training sounded about right, alright. He had expected something like that. Charm class, though? Seemed like an odd class, what, like charming people?

  


Gaster clapped his hands together, “then it’s final, I shall go alert the teachers! Was there anything else you needed me for?”

  


Death only grunted.

  


“I don’t think so,” Grillby said, assuming the grunt meant Death didn’t have anything else to say either.

  


“Then i’ll let you two be off, thank you for coming!” Gaster cheered, before turning away from them and heading to the table with many scrolls.

  


Death lifted himself from the ground, keeping his hood down the farthest it can go to hide his face, “hmm, there is one thing..”

  


Gaster turned to look at him, “Yes?”

  


“pappy says ‘hi’.” Death says, amusement in his voice.

  


“Oh!, Well tell him I also said hello, and hope he has a very good day!” Gaster seemed to brighten when he heard Papyrus cute, small message.

  


“kay.” Death started to walk to the balcony, “let’ go sissy.”

  


“Do you have to call me that?” Grillby asked as he followed Death to the balcony, that act alone being enough to shoot a small wave of anxiety through him. Oh-kay, maybe Death had a point.

  


“yes.” His wings grew in size once again, going behind Grillby to grab a hold on him once again. Once secured, he took off, not even bothering anymore to make the ride as smooth and gentle as before.

  


This guy didn’t even notice or care the effort he was doing to make it at least peaceful for him last time, so fuck him now.

  


Grillby barely even noticed the way he held his breath the second they took off. Hoh boy, he didn’t think he would ever get used to this, he just really hoped Death wasn’t going to drop him. Ever. That would traumatize him for life.

  


He tried distracting himself from his flight fear, watching the tiny looking monsters go on about their day underneath them. Nope, no, that was not helpful. Definitely not helpful. He should probably look anywhere but down there.

  


So he opted to look ahead instead, watching as the horizon passed by, buildings came closer and closer. If he tried really hard he could imagine he was just walking very fast. That’s probably basically what it was for Death anyways. Or was flying harder for him than walking was? Or maybe the opposite?  
  
Grillby glanced up in slight curiosity, not sure what to expect. He hadn’t expected Death’s face lit up in a bright blue blush. Oh… He’s been acting off for a while, too. Was he sick?  
  
“Are- _oh god,_ ” Grillby gasped as speaking caused him to take in a gust of wind he hadn’t expected, making his stomach drop a little. “...Are you okay?”

  


Death tensed, “yea, never better!” Death tried to angle his head in a way so Grillby won’t see his flushed face, but he just couldn’t without not looking where they were going.

  


“...You can talk to me, you know,” Grillby tried carefully. “Don’t have to, of course. I’m not Hearth. But you’re not alone.”

  


He wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask, but he figured he might as well offer. If Death didn’t want to talk about whatever seemed to bother him, he didn’t have to. He would probably talk about it with Papyrus anyways.

  


Death felt his face get even hotter, his smile tight and strained, _oohh my stars please stop talking!_ “ah geez..” His face must be turning into a blueberry right now! He just wants to hide in his room until his face calms down.

  


_oh my stars can you not be sentimental and caring right now?!_

  


Grillby watched as Death’s face turned even brighter and he could feel his own flames burning a tad warmer than usually. Huh.

  


“...Just saying,” Grillby finished, before deciding to stop craning his head like that and continue looking ahead instead, letting Death fly them back in silence.


	17. DEATH knows what you do at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content warning, babes~**

Death finally got them to the small balcony of his and his brother’s dorm, setting Grillby down before going in himself. Only shrinking his wings half way, it was about the same height as Sans himself.

  


“we back, gaster says hi and to have a good day.” He walked into his room and plopped onto his bed.

  


“OH HOW NICE OF HIM! WELCOME BACK HOME!” Papyrus walked out from his room, he was bouncing over to Grillby. “SO HOW DID IT GO?!” But he looked around when he didn’t spot his brother near him. “BROTHER?”

  


“here.” He called from his room, receiving a sport ‘AH!’ from a pleased Papyrus.

  


Grillby followed inside, placing himself on their couch exhausted. Ah, he really deserved a break.

  


“It went… well enough,” Grillby decided to tell him. “Gaster is planning a festival. To distract anyone that might’ve set the trap.”  
  
He considered for a moment if he should bring up their cushion chair adventure, but decided against it for now. He was, in the end, too tired to talk any more than necessary at the moment. He was just ready to maybe eat some dinner and then call it a day. Or just call it a day. He wasn’t even that hungry.

  


Papyrus gasped, “A FESTIVAL?!?! OH HOW EXCITING!!! THIS WILL BE SO FUN, I CAN COOK MONSTERS MY FAMOUS MEALS, OR, OR! EVEN DAZZLE THEM WITH MY GREAT ACTING SKILLS!!! AND, AND MAYBE, I CAN MAKE A FRIEND???” There were stars twinkling in his normally void sockets, he soon screeched towards his brother’s room. “SANS, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME OF THIS MOST AMAZING EVENT?!?”

  


“there’s a festival coming.” Came the reply.

  


Papyrus squealed  in glee, “A FESTIVAL!!!” Papyrus ran into the kitchen, over joyed.

  


Grillby chuckled as he watched the two brothers call back and forth to each other. They really seemed to get along well, it was nice.

  


“Showing off your acting skills sounds good, I’d say,” he tried to throw in, attempting to nudge the taller skeleton a bit further from his plans to cook for the entire school. That probably wouldn’t end very well. Or it would end in class being cancelled because of an epidemic breaking out, which might be even preferable.

  


But to spare Papyrus feelings, acting was probably the way to go.

  


Papyrus gasped, “YOU REALLY THINK SO???” He poked his head out the door, his face filled with hope.

  


Death walked out the room. “food.”

  


“KITCHEN.” He pointed inside the kitchen, Death walked inside while Papyrus looked at Grillby expectantly.

  


“Yes.”

  


Grillby pushed himself off the couch again, following the skeletons into the kitchen. He hoped the food would be more edible this time, although he knew Death had packed him snacks in case it wouldn’t be.

  


Grillby didn’t miss the way his face was still slightly flushed, although it was much less than before. He really hoped he was doing okay and… that things weren’t going to be awkward because of what happened back at Gaster’s… what did he call it? Lair? Domain? Something like that.

  


Papyrus may have been the happiest monster to ever exist, he was absolutely glowing from Grillby’s words.

  


On the table were plates of spaghetti, with a bright red sauce over it. It looked edible.

  


“I HAVE THOUGHT THAT GRILLBY BEING FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE, HE WOULD EAT DIFFERENT FOODS! SO I LOOKED UP WHAT MORTALS MIGHT EAT, AND THIS IS WHAT I FOUND!! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT GRILLBY!”

  


Sans shoved a fork full into his mouth, his face expression didn’t change, blush gone. “ tis good paps” He gave a thumbs up to finalize his compliment. Papyrus squealed, hugging his brother’s side, burrowing his face in his brother’s neck. Sans only smiled and continued to eat.

  


Skeptically Grillby eyed the food before him, although he tried not to be obvious about it. He kind of doubted Death was saying the truth, but he had to eat it one way or another. Already only because Papyrus had gone through the effort of researching food just for him.

  


He put a gracious amount on a fork, not really out of any excitement to eat it, but mostly to get it over with fast. Yep. It didn’t taste like any ‘mortals’ food Grillby knew for sure. Although, he figured, it could’ve been worse. It was certainly edible this time, although maybe not exactly enjoyable.

  


“It’s really good,” Grillby said anyways. “I’m flattered you’d go through that effort for me. Thank you.”

  


Sans nodded, pleased with Grillby going along with this and make Papyrus happy.

  


Papyrus smiled at Grillby from his spot in Sans’ neck, before standing and going over to his seat. “I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THIS GRILLBY! IT WAS MOST DIFFICULT TO FIND A RECIPE THAT IS HEALTHY AND DELICIOUS!! AND NOW I CAN MAKE YOU ALL YOUR FAVORITE FOODS!! WOULDN’T THAT BE SWELL?!?!”

  


The smaller skeleton looked at Grillby quickly, giving him a silent command to agree with his jolly taller brother.

  


“I… am sure that would be great,” Grillby replied, not missing the glance Death gave him. “You shouldn’t have to, though. I don’t mind cooking sometime.” And not _just_ because he really wanted something actually enjoyable every once in a while for dinner. He was practically freeloading at their place too, so it would be only fair for him to help out in some ways if he can.

  


Although he had the odd feeling that replacing Papyrus in the kitchen might not be exactly something easy to accomplish.

  


Papyrus gasped, “OH, COULD IT BE THAT YOU WANT TO COOK _WITH_ THE GREAT PAPYRUS!?!?! OH GRILLBY, OF COURSE YOU CAN!” Sans was silently snickering at Grillby’s luck. “AND SANS CAN BE THE TASTE TESTER!!!”

  


“wait, what?”

  


“IT IS SETTLED, GRILLBY DO NOT WORRY, I WILL TEACH YOU THE WAYS OF FOOD!!!” Papyrus declared, and finger in the air like he was stating a fact.

  


“This was not…” Oh well. He’s gotten himself into this. He should’ve probably expected something like that. Although then again, how could he?  
  
“Sure,” Grillby relented with a small sigh he couldn’t quite suppress, although he hoped Papyrus wouldn’t catch up on it too much. “That would be great.”

  


Well, he couldn’t deny it wouldn’t be an adventure to see what nightmares happened in the kitchen while Papyrus cooked, and… maybe he could actually manage to give Papyrus some pointers on how to actually cook.

  


-

  


It’s been four days, now in the middle of the second week. Classes were shortened and the planning of the festival has started. Homeroom is to decided what their theme is in the morning, so it was advised to rest up for the physical labor that they were all about to endure.

  


It was the middle of the night, Sans has gone to bed, Papyrus was studying quietly in his room, with headphones that played relaxing music, and the couch is folded out to make a bed for Grillby.

  


The whole dorm was dark besides the little light that is coming from under Papyrus’s room.

  


Classes had been… okay for Grillby. They were cut short due to the festival - which was definitely a source of stress, but usually didn’t involve a lot of acting to know shit on Grillby’s part - and he always was with either one of the brothers, helping him when he didn’t know what to do. They weren’t _great_ or even good, per say, but… Grillby had expected classes to be worse.

  


What he hadn’t expected to be _as bad_ , though, was him having to live under the constant surveillance of the two skeletons. He _knew_ it wasn’t surveillance, but it just felt like he never got any real privacy. Not even when he tried to stay awake long enough for everyone else to fucking go to bed, Papyrus for some reason always decided to just _not do that._

  


Grillby groaned stressed as he leaned back on the couch-bed. It hadn’t been an easy week on him, alright, even if classes ended out okay. Even if the skeleton brothers were nice people all in all.

  


He fucking missed Sans. Missed being with him. Missed touching him, getting touched by him. And the fact that he had to pretend to act that way with _Death_ wasn’t helping either. Death, out of all people, whom looked so similar to his boyfriend. Sometimes he was scared he’d forget that’s all it was. That he _looked_ like his boyfriend. But _wasn’t._ It never happened so far, but sometimes Grillby worried he would forget Death wasn’t _his_ Sans and he would do something stupid, go too far, because he was getting more and more impatient with every day.

  


As crude as it sounded, he had to rub one off before he would do something stupid, even if that stupid would only be him seeking up some sort of god-bar and getting wasted for one night. He wasn’t sure how good of an idea that would be here.

  


But the light still shone from under the closed door of Papyrus room, indicating that he was still awake. That he could barge in at any moment.

  


Except… it hadn’t really happened yet. Papyrus usually stayed in his room during the night, probably to not disturb Grillby and… maybe, if he would be quiet…?

  


It was an insane idea.

  


So was landing in a completely different universe, not being able to see his boyfriend anymore.

  


God he _missed_ Sans. His small hands on his chest. The quiet gasps and chuckles as Grillby would kiss and nip his way down from Sans’ neck to his ribcage.

  


The flame let out a heated breath as he moved one of hands to his crotch, slowly beginning to palm it. This was happening. Actually happening. In a living room that wasn’t his, on a couch that wasn’t his, in a universe that wasn’t his.

  


Thinking about a Sans that _was_ his. About the way Sans would sometimes space off while they made out, taking a moment to just look Grillby over as his face flushed blue and his eye lights dilated a little. About the way Sans always seemed to somehow find something to make fun with, to make them laugh during their most heated moments.

  


God, he’s missed that kinda touch, even if it was only his own. Grillby finally freed his cock from his underwear, rubbing the palm of his hand over the top of it, before curling his fingers around the shaft. He made sure to keep his voice low, stifling any moans that were to come. He couldn’t risk anyone finding him like that.

  


He thought about holding Sans’ wrists in his own hand, pinning them over Sans’ head. He thought about the way Sans’ canines would scrape over his neck, not hurting, but sending shivers down the elemental’s spine. He thought about how small Sans looked underneath him. About how small Sans _was._

  
“Mhhhfuck,” the flame hissed out as his fingers tightened around his cock, speeding up a little. God, he forgot how fucking _good_ that shit felt.

  


Death woke up to a dry throat. He  lazily took his hand out of the sheets and blindly felt around for the glass of water he had on the counter, he grabbed it, but it was light. It was empty…….Fuck.

  


He groaned as he got up, glaring at the cup like it killed his whole family, and started to bring it to the kitchen. He opened his door quietly, not wanting to wake Grillby up or disturb Papyrus from whatever he was doing. But.. he heard noises….

  


He looked into the living room, where the noises were coming from, and saw Grillby, playing with that huge dick. Playing with _Hearth’s_ dick. He felt a bitter feeling at the thought, but it went away as quickly as it came, because then he felt a bolt of pleasure run up his spine at the sight.

  


That sweet cock that made him scream so many times before…. it felt weird seeing this in a way. Usually Hearth will go to him, not avoid him or not ask for help. But seeing what looked like Hearth, jacking it in _his home._ It felt weird.

  


Unnatural.

  


“well then..” Death said, leaning on the door frame with the empty glass in his hand.

  


“Oh- _fuck,_ ” Grillby cursed loudly as soon as he caught Death’s frame at the door. He quickly sat up on his makeshift bed, grabbing for the next best thing to cover up his private parts, which ended up being a nearby pillow.

  


His flames felt hot as he stared at the skeleton wide eyed. _Why?_ Why, out of all times, had he decided to leave his room _now?_ He _had_ to have known, right? He had somehow heard him after all or had a small version of the fucking core mirror in his room and was watching Grillby this whole time to catch him at the _worst fucking time possible._

  


Death snorted, “ not like something i haven’ seen before. or _felt_.” as he walked passed, into the kitchen. The sound of running water can be heard before Death came out again, drinking from the cup.

  


He walked passed Grillby again. “btw, hearth can form his body into whatever shape he wants, he likes to make his cock bigger than that. have fun.” Death shuts the door, and lays back down, chuckling at Grillby’s reaction.

  


Grillby watched dumbstruck as Death left, still feeling hot in embarrassment. Sure. it made sense Death had seen… well. This _body_ in that situation. But it was _Grillby_ in it and… he just wasn’t sure how he felt about _Death_ catching him rub one off.

  


What had he said? About Hearth being able to change shapes? Make his cock grow?

  


“How do I-” Grillby called out into the other room, before catching himself. The thought of Death coming back to explain to him made him feel even hotter.

  


“Nevermind,” he called quickly. “I’ll figure it out.” He heard Death laugh from the other room.

  


Grillby quickly put the pillow away again, hoping that _this_ time he would stay undisturbed. His hand hovered over his cock curiously. How…?

  


It had probably to do with the excessive magic Hearth seemed to have. Grillby’s never tried shapeshifting magic before, but he could do fire magic, and his body was basically fire, so he kind of pictured it sort of like that. Except adding it to the size of his cock, and…

  


Oh. Oh it worked. Oh wow. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. About his - no - _Hearth’s_ cock suddenly twice its usual size. Which was _already_ unusually big. Grillbys hand didn’t even fit around it anymore.

  


He gave it a testing squeeze and groaned, although it didn’t exactly feel any different than before. The things he could _do_ with that, though! Filling up Sans even more than usually, carefully finding his limits and working on expanding them. Stretching him out or filling his pelvic hole.

  


Grillby couldn’t help but to groan louder now. Fuck! He had to keep his voice down, even _if_ Death had already caught him! He didn’t need _Papyrus_ finding him now too, and the thought of Death probably hearing him through the door, having a mighty damn chuckle over the situation, also wasn’t entirely pleasant.

  


Fuck, he was so close, though. His breathing was fast and heavy and his hand kept clenching tighter around his cock. He quickly placed his other arm over his mouth, biting slightly into the mass of flames there was in an attempt to stifle his noises, rubbing himself even faster now, hastily chasing his orgasm.

  


Grillby came with a dull grunt, hot semen spurting over his palm and a bit of his stomach. _Fuck._ He had needed that. God, fuck.

  


There was the sound of a picture being taken. Death had come back with his phone up, then quickly went back into his room. “thank you.” He laughed evilly, rushing in and locking the door. This was amazing blackmail material.

  


Grillby didn’t even quite process the noise of a picture being taken, not until he heard Death’s voice accompanying it at least.

  
“What the-” Grillby said, as the world slowly started making sense to him again and his face felt hot. “What the fuck!?”  
  
He rushed up quickly, pulling his underpants back up as he sped-walked to Deaths room, wiping the jizz on his hand quickly off on the fabric.

  


“What the _fuck,_ Death!?” He cursed loudly, one hand hammering against the other’s door, he was already figuring it would be locked. “You can’t just do that!”

  


He couldn’t care less if it would’ve been Sans taking the picture. Heck, he wouldn’t even have cared too much if Mad Ghost had found him like that and taken a picture.

  


But this _wasn’t_ Sans and it _wasn’t_ anyone from the gang, and he just _didn’t_ know Death that way, and something just made him feel an uncomfortably lot more flustered about Death having a picture like that of him.

  


Death laughed louder when Grillby banged on the door, holding the phone closer. “ yes i can, i just did it!” He laughed louder, maliciously. You can tell he was planning evil things with that picture.

  


He wasn’t gonna mention that Grillby can smash the door open if he wanted to, or if he even used enough force. That door might be sturdy, but wasn’t sturdy enough to handle Hearth’s strength. He just hoped Grillby can control his new powers enough to not break it, but he doubted it somehow.

  


“you are jacking it in my dorm, i have all the right to have blackmail!” And it wasn’t like anyone can tell it was Grillby, everyone who would see the photo would think it was Hearth! Death didn’t really take much pictures, but he did have quite a few of Hearth, decent and not so decent pictures.

  


Grillby groaned in defeat as he hang his head, leaning it against the skeletons door. The worst about this was that he was right. He _had_ been jacking it in their dorm, and god damn it, this was probably well deserved karma.

  


Still didn’t mean Death wasn’t an ass for pulling that one on him.

  


“You’re awful,” the flame groaned against the door. There wasn’t a lot he could do. Death had locked the door and even if he could get in, he didn’t really have the right to make the smaller monster delete that picture off his phone. It wasn’t like it _hurt_ for him to have it, it was just… awkward.

  


Death sounded like he was just on the other side of the door, he was still laughing, “hehe~”. He opened the door enough so he can look at Grillby and winked. “no _bones_ about it.” But Death soon stepped away right after when the unexpected weight on the door pushed him back.

  


Grillby hadn’t expected Death to suddenly open the door. He hadn’t even actually expected to face Death today anymore, there were still cum stains on his chest and shorts for christs sake.

  


But apparently _Death_ had other plans and he _opened_ the door and Grillby let out a surprised yelp as he lost the surface he had be leaning against, suddenly clumsily toppling towards the floor.


	18. Can you FEEL it Mr. crabs??

The next morning, the three gods have finished breakfast and are now walking out to go to their homeroom class. Papyrus was talking about all the themes their class had on the list and today they will finally choose which one, and start preparations. He was hoping that there was acting involved, going on what Grillby said like a puppy chasing a bouncy chew toy.

  


“WHAT DO YOU WANT TO BE OUR CLASS THEME??”

  


Grillby hadn’t really spent a lot of thought on it so far, being not very interested in first place. Preparing burgers sounded very familiar, although it would probably also ruin the point of trying something new. But then again, Grillby was also not very interested in trying something new.

  


There had also been the idea of just bringing along a Wii and letting people play Mario Kart on it, although Grillby doubted Papyrus would be very happy if he’d go with that. It was a solid idea, though, required little to no preparing.

  


“The Butler Café sounds not too bad,” Grillby finally decided. He figured it wouldn’t be too different from his old barista job, except fancier. Or not considering they were a bunch of fucking High Schoolers. But he’s always liked his barista job so it should probably be not too bad.

  


“eh.” Death shrugged. He didn’t really care what they were doing, he is just gonna do the least amount of effort on it, so why bother.

  


“OHHH, THE CAFE IS GOOD TOO!! I COULD MAKE CUSTOMERS SOME CHEESECAKE, AND ACT LIKE A FANCY BUTLER!! I WILL EVEN WEAR A NICE SUIT!!!” Papyrus nodded, satisfied. “I THINK I WILL VOTE FOR THE BUTLER CAFE, SANS, VOTE FOR THAT ONE TOO!!”

  


“kay.” It was to early for this. He wants to go back to sleep.

  


Oh no, Grillby hadn’t considered the Papyrus-cooking part in that plan. Oh well, maybe they could find a way to swap Papyrus’ food with more edible food. Or maybe his cheesecake wasn’t even that bad.

  


“That sounds nice,” Grillby decided to say. “I’m sure you’d both look handsome in a suit.” And maybe he was secretly a little excited about getting a reason to wear one himself.

  


Death stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face at the mention of getting dressed formally. “ew, no.”

  


Grillby chuckled at the reaction, shaking his head a little. He honestly hadn’t expected anything else, but he still thought Death in a suit could look good. A mini butler. It would be adorable.

  


They made it to class, half the students were already there. Talking in groups while some are at their desks reading or doing their own thing.

  


They walked to the death brother’s desk and sat down, Grillby having to get another stool from an empty desk. Sans was in the middle, while Papyrus on his left and Grillby on his right.

  


The teacher was filing papers in order at his desk, he seemed calm for now.

  


Students started to file in when the bell rang, everyone took their seats but there was still chattering noisily. The teacher put a hand up, still looking at his papers. Half the room settled down before he finished what he was doing, calling out. “Good morning everyone.” He said, uninterested. He was greeted with silence, the students as equally as uniterested as he is. “Alright everyone! I hope you all know what theme you want us to do.”

  


He cleaned the white board and made columns, titling each column with each theme they have picked so far.

  


‘Ninja theater show. Go Kart mini game. Maid/Butler cafe. Quiz rally. and the Burger stand.’

  


“Let’s get straight to the point, raise your hand if you want to do the ‘Ninja theater show?”

  


Grillby glanced through the room of students, still far too many for his taste, and all monster. In fact, he hadn’t seen any humans since he’s come here and just sort of assumed they weren’t a thing here. It was still odd seeing that many monsters in one place, though.

  


A handful of students raised their hands and the teacher wrote the number down underneath the theme. He moved on like that and Grillby watched with curiosity - and a lot of classroom boredom - how many hands would raise.

  


The Go Kart mini game had a couple of more people, although not a lot. Meanwhile the Quiz Rally and the Burger Stand barely had anyone interested in. Huh. Grillby would’ve thought more people were interested in fast food.

  


In the end almost half of the class actually voted for the Maid/Butler café, which definitely surprised the elemental. He hadn’t expected that many people to be into that idea. Guess Death would have to dress up fancy after all.

 

Said skele groaned right next to him, putting his head down and hiding under Papyrus arms, who had his arms laying on the table with his hands neatly folded. But he wrapped a arm around his brother anyways and patted his back, the other arm going to cover Sans’ face.

  


Grillby glanced at the miserable skeleton next to him, feeling a little bad after all.

  


“Maybe you won’t have to dress up,” he tried to cheer him up. “Just prepare the food instead and leave the butlering to the others. I’m sure it’d be fine.”

  


The majority of the class cheered, and started to talk among themselves before the teacher got their attention again. He started to go over the positions and requirements a cafe would need, and also going and handing off jobs for students. A large portion of students were in charge of costumes, mostly the girls wanted to do it. While others are instructed to get tables and nice cafe themed clothes and plates.

  


Papyrus, calling out all the things they would need for Cafe related things, students declared him the leader of the division. He left Sans and Grillby to give jobs to his group, promising he will give fitting jobs to both his brother and the fire monster.

  


Death got out a book and started to read, giving a thumbs up to his brother as he left.

  


Grillby nodded after Papyrus, leaning back on his chair as he waited to get some kind of job. He wasn’t sure what jobs there would be, but he really just hoped he would get to wear a suit.

  


He remembered getting a message earlier and decided now would be a good time as any to check. He didn’t have anything else to do anyways and the teacher wasn’t paying attention, so.

  


It had still been a very bad time to do so, Grillby decided after all as he quickly closed the picture Death took yesterday and apparently had sent him. He pocketed the phone again, before leaning closer towards the culprit.

  


“You better not have sent that to anyone else,” he told him quietly. He doubted Death would do something like that, but… He had also been surprised about Death taking a picture in the first place.

  


Death snorted into his book, having not expected that out of nowhere. But knowing _exactly_ what the other was talking about. “nah man, have no idea what yer talkin’ ‘bout.” He smirked, not looking away from his book.

  


Oh. Grillby knew what he was doing.

  


“Really?” He said, not believing a word. He moved his chair a little closer to Death’s as leaning towards him was getting uncomfortable, and instinctively put an arm around the other’s shoulder. “You know, I’m pretty sure you do.”

  


Death’s whole body tensed when he heard the other coming closer, but left the arm, Hearth always had a hand around his waist or shoulder, and as long as he didn’t move it anywhere else, it would be fine. “i have no clue, ‘m just this innocent student, reading his book.” He looked up at Grillby with his black-hole like eyes, batting his eyes a tab and lifting his shoulders a bit, to complete the innocent look.

  


But it was off, his distorted voice and the eye lightless eyes breaking whatever cuteness he had, unless, of course, one can see past those dark features.

  


“Sure,” Grillby replied sarcastically. “Only tried to kill me twice.”

  


“i have never tried to kill you!” Death looked confused and a bit shocked, “when did that happen?” He demanded.

  


“When you almost crashed us both to the ground,” Grillby offered. “Plus you tried to drown me in that chair.”

  


“oh please, i said i was takin’ us to the dorm, ya big baby. i wasn’t ever gonna drop ya or let us crash, not that it would of killed us to begin with, hurt maybe, killed, no.” Death tone dropped a few tones, so no one else can hear. “you are a god now, a height like that wouldn’t even kill you,”

  


He scoffed, his voice returning back to normal.“ and shut up, that chair thing never happened! oh my stars, you really are a sissy.”

  


Grillby chuckled lightly as he filed the information away in the back of his head. The height couldn’t even have killed him? That was certainly interesting. Still didn’t mean he would be a big fan of it now.

  


“Pretty sure the chair thing happened,” Grillby argued. “Just as I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. Just tell me you didn’t send it anyone else, please?”

  


“shhhhh.” Was his response to the chair comment, he turned back to his book, pretending to read, make Grillby suffer a bit longer for that comment. His permanent smile twitched a bit at the thought.

  


“Come on,” Grillby urged, starting to grow a little anxious. “I’m already having a hard enough time here without having to worry about who has and hasn’t seen the picture.” Grillby leaned a little closer as he said the last few parts, not wanting anyone to listen in.

  


He tried not to look through whatever Death was reading, but curiosity got the better out of him and he peeked at the text for a moment while waiting for an answer. It was about… feelings? That’s odd. Grillby decided not to comment on it.

  


“no, chill man. ya good.” Death waved lazily at him, like he was dismissing Grillby’s worries with the gesture.

  


Grillby huffed, but at least Death finally confirmed he hadn’t sent it to anyone.

  


He couldn’t help himself. He peeked at the other’s book again, this time reading a few more passages. Was it really a guide to feelings? Why would Death read something like this? He had never thought of him as the psychology guy.

  


“What are you reading?” Grillby tried curiously, hoping it wasn’t too obvious he had already skimmed through some of the text.

  


Death looked at the book, then at Grillby, then back at the book. He tugged his hood a bit further over his skull. “tis a book, about emotions.” He really had no idea how to make it sound without coming off as the soft sappy type. Who even reads about this stuff but him?

  


He kinda just wanted to throw the book out the window and save himself the embarrassment, but he couldn’t, it was the library's. Fuck.

  


“Yea?” Grillby said. “Didn’t think you were that kinda guy.”

  


He could see the topic made Death uncomfortable, probably embarrassed, so he decided to cut him some slack. “I think that’s interesting. Why’re you reading it?”

  


Death gripped tightened around the book, but he was glad Grillby couldn’t see it due to his long sleeves. “i, uh…. don’t know, how… they feel...? want to know, ya know?” He tried, but how can you explain to someone that he was so closed off that he has trouble feeling and knowing what emotions he was feeling.

  


And with this whole situation, it’s making him feel new things, and since Hearth isn’t here to tell him this time, he has to make due with what he has. “hearth, usually… told me what feelings..? feel like?” He was bad at words, he shouldn’t word at all. Someone please mute him.

  


Grillby blinked surprised. “You can feel, though, right?” He never got the feeling that Death couldn’t feel before. Something like that would be obvious, right? And Death had been obviously distraught when he switched bodies with Hearth. He had been obviously uncomfortable when they were stuck in that chair. Heck, he seemed uncomfortable _right now._ Those all were feelings.

  


“i can! just, don’ know what ‘m feelin’.” Death said quickly, destroying that thought before it could completely form. “didn’ have to feel much when it was only me and pap, then hearth came and made me feel new things. it took so long for me to know the feelin’s i had for hearth was love. me and pap were like that from the beginning, we have to end lives for a livin’, we gotta, uh. you know, detach ourselves from feeling things.”

  


Death looked at the book, “just hard going back after you do that.” A soft smile formed on his face, “i would explain to hearth what i feel, he would tell me, give what i feel a name.” He waved the book at Grillby. “but he ain’ here, so this is the next best thing.”

  


Oh. Grillby hadn’t exactly expected that. Although it _did_ make sense. Killing people was… not something easy to deal with. And _he_ didn’t have to do it for a living or as a calling or whatever one would describe Death’s situation as.

  


“I’m sorry,” was all Grillby could come up with to say. He was. It couldn’t be easy having the kind of role him and Papyrus had.

  


He kind of wanted to help him, offer to explain feelings to Death the way Hearth had. But he also didn’t want to take something that was obviously Death’s and Hearth’s thing. He didn’t want to replace the other monster. He could never.

  


Besides, Grillby wasn’t exactly the type to question his own feelings either, he wasn’t sure if he could actually be any use describing or recognizing them, let alone Death’s.

  


Death smirked, “nah, only monster i blame is hearth, he’ the one who made me feel all this bullshit in the first place.” Really, he doesn’t even feel anything for this, only a bit lost when it happens. He doesn’t feel sadness or hatred for this, he can’t really figure out why the other monster was really apologizing to him, like some big loss or something. So he played it off like nothing, because that’s what it was, nothing.

  


“do you know what it means when your stomach feeling bottomless? like, you're expecting something bad? something, um. not good? like, you feel it comin’?” He described what he felt every time he thought of Hearth, and how far away he way. But he kind of felt weird and a bit embarrassing. “i know i feel empty and like something is missin’, i know what that is. but not the other thing.”

  


“Er…” Grillby began, not sure what to say. Not having expected Death coming to him about this. “...Fear?” He tried. If he was expecting something bad to happen he would probably be afraid of it, right? He recognized the description of one’s stomach feeling bottomless from every time Grillby was worried for Sans.

  


“Maybe worry,” he decided to offer as well. “Something along the lines of that. S...Sorry, I’m probably not the best person to ask.”

  


“huh.” Death looked down, “you ask way less about it than hearth…” He looked into his book anyways, “fear and worry…” he trailed off, repeating it. Searching for the correct word and it’s meaning.

  


After a while of searching he asked slowly, “dread..??” His voice was uncertain, questioning with hesitation.

  


“Dread?” Grillby repeated, not sure what to do with that for a moment. “I… suppose that could fit to what you described.”  
  
In the end dread was just a kind of fear or worry, wasn’t it? Maybe not exactly. Sort of. Well.

  


Wow, he was really bad at this.

  


Death made a distressed noise, flipping through the pages aggressively, “umm, maybe..?” he said helplessly, before letting it flop on the table with frustration. “whatever, who needs to feel anyways, fuck feeling.” He grumbled about Papyrus being better at it anyways. “thanks anyways i guess.”

  


Death looked around the class, and noticed a group of girls that looked troubled, he didn’t care, not his problem.

  


Grillby sighed, feeling a little uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

  


“No problem,” he said. “Sorry I couldn’t help a lot.” He wasn’t sure why analyzing them would be important to Death in the first place. Feelings are there to be felt, not to try to put a name on them.

  


But… it might be different for Death, and if it was important for him, then so be it. Maybe he should look into getting his own copy of that book so he could at least be a _little_ bit more helpful.

  


“eh” Death said uncaringly towards Grillby’s apology, it wasn’t a big deal.


	19. Make up your fucking mind!!

“eh” Death said uncaringly towards Grillby’s apology, it wasn’t a big deal.

 

But before he could do anything else, and girl almost rammed into their table, only stopping her hips from receiving the full impact because her arms caught onto the table to lessen the blow. “Death!!”

  


“uh, wha?” His voice was more wary and maybe a bit cold. Just like how he first talked to Grillby when he found out he wasn’t Hearth.

  


“We need your help! There aren’t enough girls, we need at _least_ one more! And, and you can form a female ecto bo- body! It’s just what we n- need!”

  


Death face was stone like, his expression was strained and unamused, his bone brows furrowed. “what..”

  


Grillby glanced between the skeleton to his side and the girl in front of them.

  


“What are you talking about?” He asked before he could stop himself. “Death can’t form a…” He caught himself, glancing at the skeleton so familiar to his own boyfriend. Yet he had to remember it was not _him._

  
“...Can you?”

  


Death turned sharply to look at Grillby, his face panicked, with silent horror.

  


The girl looked at Hearth like he grew a extra head, “You… You were the one who told everybody that he can, you bragged about it even to this day!” The girl was obviously confused, “Uhhh, Hearth?”

  


Death had to think fast, he can’t beleive he is going to say this. “he means now, i can’t now.. ‘m to……” He practically had to grind the word out with every bit of force he had. “s..o…...r..e…”

  


It took Grillby a moment, a moment filled with dread about them getting busted, before the words started making sense to him and… His flames started feeling a little hotter than usually.

  


He resolutely decided to let Death handle the situation as he glanced anywhere but the two monsters.

  


The girl turned a shade of pink, “Oh… OH! It’s okay, not now! Later I me-”

  


“no, not even later, cuz ‘m not doing it!” Death interrupted, even going so far as to stand up.

  


“Oh come on, Hearth would like it! He would probably jump through hoops to see you in a cute outfit!!” She tried to reason, “Right Hearth?! You always try to make Death wear stuff like that, convince him! Please, we need this!” she looked at Hearth, smiling now, to everyone else, Hearth would be on board the second it was mentioned. It looked like an obvious win to her!

  


Grillby though…..

  


Death looked at Grillby conflicted, of course Hearth would jump at the chance, and it would be a big red flag if he isn’t. But did Grillby remember that part about Hearth? He didn’t want to do it, but Hearth would definitely be up for this. Grillby on the other hand, follows what Death wants or says, he had no idea what to tell him.

  


Grillby could see the conflicted look from Death and oh, oh he could really feel this one. He had the feeling he was supposed to agree to this. Although he didn’t know Hearth, from the way the girl was looking at him confidently, he could tell she was seeing this as an easy win, but…

  


Death was obviously uncomfortable with this. Would it be okay to put him in a situation like that? What if he said ‘yes’ because he thought Hearth would do so, but then it turns out he wouldn’t?  
  
Well. He figured it wasn’t like he was making the decision for Death. He just had to… ‘convince’ him. If Death really didn’t want to he could still say no, right?  
  
“I think it’s a great idea, baby,” he finally said, the words feeling wrong in his mouth. “You’d look too cute as one of the girls to pass on that opportunity.”

  


He mouthed a quick, “sorry,” to Death, hoping the girl wouldn’t see it from their angle.

  


Death sat down, and huffed. “since when do i listen to hearth!?” He had his phone under the table, peeking at it ever so often to see if he was typing the right thing, before sending it to Grillby.

  


The girl brightened, “But you listen to Papyrus!!” Turning around, calling to Papyrus.

  


“you bitch.” Death said, annoyed. Yup, a losing battle.

  


Not sure how to handle the situation, Grillby watched the two argue cluelessly. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he got a message and quickly checked it, before wondering if that might come off as rude.

  
Oh well. It wasn’t like _she_ wasn’t being rude.

  


Sugar skull:

doin great, hug me put on lap. try to convince me, there no way i gettin out of this.

coax, whatevers, just cuddle and say nice shit.

  


Grillby suppressed a relieved sigh as he saw he hadn’t accidentally fucked up. He really wasn’t too keen on having to keep acting like that, but… There were worse predicaments.

  


Hearth:

Will try my best

Sorry if I make you uncomfortable

  


“Come on, baby, you’d look so cute,” Grillby cooed, trying to sound as convincing as he could. Grillby pulled Death a little closer, hesitating to put him on his lap, but eventually deciding to trust in Death’s words and do it after all.

  


“D...Do it for me, baby?” Oh. He really didn’t like this at all.

  


Although Death in a maid costume _could_ be kind of cute.

  


Death looked at him, “you really think i would look good?” He was rubbing his shoulders, putting the act of shy and hopeful that he would say yes. He curled up in the fire monster’s lap, his head under Grillby’s head.

  


A little surprised at the reaction, Grillby had to remind himself that this was all an act still. He put his arms around the skeleton, but tried to keep himself from holding him any closer than necessary.

  


“Of course you would,” he said softly.

  


Papyrus came over, eyeing his brother with Grillby, before looking to the monster that called him. “YES??”

  


The girl looked like she was about to scream at the display in front of her, but she turned to look at Papyrus, “We need another maid, and Death is the only other person who can pass as a girl, can you please convince him to do this?” She looped hopeful, with her hands clasped in front of her in a pleading gesture.

  


Papyrus looked at Death, considering. “BROTHER, MAY YOU PLEASE DO THIS?? IT WOULD BE VERY NICE OF YOU IF YOU COULD HELP US, HEARTH AND I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF YOU DID, BUT OF COURSE, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO! YOU DON’T HAVE TO, BROTHER!” Papyrus tried to looked hopeful himself, waiting for Sans reply.

  


Death whispered to Grillby to agree, tell him it was his choice, and he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to.

  


“He’s… Ah, he’s right,” Grillby said, a little overwhelmed at the big amount of information Death managed to whisper at him without it being suspicious. “I’d love to see you as a maid, but it’s your choice.”

  


Sans didn’t say anything, hiding his face in Grillby’s neck. The three of them waiting for Sans to decide, before he sighed and said. “fine.”

  


The girl squealed, before pulling on his arm lightly, “We gotta put you in, come on.” She waited till Death slid off Grillby before hurrying over to the group of girls, Sans being dragged behind her.

  


Papyrus sighed, “IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, IF THERE IS SOMETHING HE REALLY WOULDN’T WANT TO DO, HE WOULD MAKE IT CLEAR, COME WITH ME GRILLBY, YOU CAN BE A BUTLER!!” Now Papyrus was the one waiting for the other to get up, his smile gentle.

  


Grillby got up the chair a little quicker than usually.  
  
“Sounds good to me,” he said, trying not to let his excitement show. Be cool, Grillby. It wasn’t a big deal. It was just for a High School festival.

  


Papyrus led him to a smaller group of males, that were waiting for Papyrus’s return. “NOW THE SIX OF YOU ARE GONNA BE BUTLERS, YOU ARE TO WEAR SUITS AND BE GRACEFUL, YOU WILL HAVE TO WATCH YOUR STEP AS TO NOT STEP OR SLIP ON ANYTHING! AND YOU MUST BE STRAIGHT IN POSTURE WHEN WALKING OR EVEN STANDING!” Papyrus demonstrated by puffing his chest out, keeping his back straight, the heels of his shoes touching. “WHEN YOU ARE NOT HOLDING ANYTHING, FOLD YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK, TO LOOK FORMAL AND REGAL. WHEN HOLDING A TOWEL YOU WILL HOLD IT WITH YOUR ARM IN FRONT OF YOU, NOT YOUR HANDS, UNLESS CLEANING.” He put his arm in the correct position and used a sheet of paper to act as a towel.

  


“YOU WILL HOLD TRAYS LIKE THIS, MAKE SURE YOUR FINGERS ARE SPREAD OUT SO THE WEIGHT OF WHAT’S ON THE TRAY WILL BE WELL BALANCED.” He put the clipboard he was holding on his hand, which was palm up, his fingers were spread out to every side they could reach to, the clipboard not touching his palm at all. “WATCH YOUR WRIST, THAT’S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART TO KEEP THIS UP!”

  


Damn that was a lot to take in, Grillby thought. His jobs never were very complex in difficulty, although his boss kept insisting on having to warn him not to burn down the gas station.

  


But that definitely didn’t discourage him. On the contrary, he was more into it than ever. It sounded like something that required more control than social capabilities, which was definitely preferable.

  


They all practiced stance and how to walk, Papyrus leading it all. They had got standing and holding towels down when they heard a commotion over with a group of girls, the group of students blocked what was happening, but they could hear it just fine.

  


“Are you fucking serious, he is a guy! He is too scary to be a maid, who wants the reaper as a maid serving them drinks!” A girl’s voice broke through the loud chatter of the other girls.

  


“are ya so against me being a maid because ya’d know i’d rock it better than ya? i think someone’s jealous~?” Came Death distorted voice.

  


Grillby could hear the voices clearly, honestly not very surprised at their reaction. He was more surprised they would’ve asked _Death_ in the first place, let alone that Death went with it. But that still didn’t mean she had to be such a bitch about it, Grillby thought.

  


Papyrus sighed beside him.

  


“Like I would ever be jealous of a sad _freak_ like _**you**_! Why are you even here?!” She would have said more, but a loud slap could be heard, followed by a surprised pained yelp from the girl.

  


“just cause your bf likes to stare at me more than he ever did you doesn’t mean you should take it out on me. not my fault your disfigured.” Sans quipped easily, his voice sounded chill and calm, like he was stating facts.

  


The girl screamed, outraged. While the other students around them screamed and laughed. Students screaming ‘OHHHH!’ in the girl’s face.

  


Papyrus sighed once again and put his clipboard down, excusing himself, before going to the crowd and pushing his way passed to get to his brother.

  


Grillby tensed the second the word ‘freak’ fell, but wasn’t sure if it was really okay for him to jump in. Death didn’t sound too fazed or angry, but maybe he was just acting to not look weak?  
  
He didn’t hesitate a second to follow when Papyrus decided to make his way to them. If Papyrus could step him, then so the fuck could he.

  


Papyrus passed the crowd, grabbing his brother and throwing him over his shoulder. He said nothing to the girl, leaving her holding her cheek and walking out of the class.

  


Sans, through the whole time, never put his arms down as he continued to flip her the bird. His face was unamused, but he never took his eyes off the girl, he also said nothing as he was picked up and carried away, his actions said enough. The crowd laughing more at the whole display.

  


Grillby watched in odd curiosity as Papyrus picked Death up easily, simply leaving the room. The second they were gone, Grillby turned sharply towards the girl that had insulted Death earlier.

  


“ _What the fuck,_ ” he growled, trying to keep himself in check, “ _was that about?_ ”

  


He wasn’t too keen on causing any trouble, causing a scene. But she couldn’t just go around calling people names and then just think she was completely in the right. They had _asked_ Death to go out of his comfort zone and play maid for them, now they better fucking appreciate it.

  


The horned monster turned to him, her normally orange cheek was turning a darker color due to the hit. “You need to control your boyfriend, he is out of control!” Her x crossed eyes narrowed at Grillby.

  


Grillby could’ve laughed if he wasn’t so angry still. How could she be as bold as to tell _him_ to control _Death?_

  
“For what? Defending himself?” He took a heavy step closer to the girl, not in the least hiding the fact he was trying to intimidate her. “I think _you_ need to control _yourself_.” Before _someone_ gets hurt, Grillby decided not to add verbally. Although his glare and posture were probably saying just as much.

  


She backed up, holding her arms close to her chest. But she didn’t let up, she was in the safety of the class. “He shouldn’t even be created, and his brother! I’m just stating facts, he shouldn’t even _exist_!” Her cloak flowing as she swiped her hand in the air, making a point with her gestures.

  


Grillby slammed a fist to the wall as close to her face as he could without threatening to actually hit her. Screw causing a scene, that bitch had it fucking coming. Didn't Death even tell him Hearth would sometimes beat people. Probably. Maybe. He might as well do a little scaring.

  


"Better fucking watch what you say," he said, his voice low and threatening, but quiet enough that not too many should be able to have heard him. "Sans deserves to exist as much as anyone else does, probably more than you even."

  


“Alright break it up! Come on Hearth, the fourth time this month? Back up.” A hand grabbed onto Grillby’s shoulder, pulling him back. The teacher then looked at the other monster. “And you, you are going to detention for causing trouble.” He pushed the girl lightly to his desk, writing up a slip and giving it to her.

  


“I expect you at 4 sharp.” The girl mumbled, but didn’t say anything more.

  


Grillby was just about to complain, pull free from the teacher to get back at the girl, when he heard the teacher give her detention. Well. Maybe not what he had expected, but at least she wasn’t getting away without any consequences. He could live with that outcome.

  


Grillby glanced through the room, realizing that Death and Papyrus hadn’t come back yet, and decided to leave the room as well, looking for them.


	20. Teaser Trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death is wearing [this dress](http://abload.de/img/neon-genesis-evangeliojpyg.jpg) in this chapter

Sans and Papyrus were sitting on the floor, their backs to the wall, close to the door. Talking like they would the weather. “THAT WAS VERY MEAN TO SAY THOUGH BROTHER.”

  


“kay, but it was funny.”

  


“IT WAS INDEED… VERY FUNNY” Papyrus and Sans giggled, they leaned on each other and held hands. “BE CAREFUL NEXT TIME, PLEASE?”

  


“course paps.” There was silence. “i slapped her good tho.”

  


Papyrus only gave a loud laugh and nudged his brother’s shoulder. “BROTHER NO!”

  


“brother yes.”

  


Grillby exited the room, quickly finding Death and Papyrus on the floor next to the door. He looked at them for a short moment, a little at loss. But then he decided to sit down next to them, sigh as he ran a hand through his flames.

  


“Hey,” he said, his voice subdued. “You doing okay?”

  


“hey hot stuff!” Sans laughed, “ ‘m good, not like her shit means anything to me to begin with.” Papyrus nodded.

  


“YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, LOOK WORSE FOR WEAR, ARE YOU OKAY GRILLBY?” Papyrus chimed in.

  


Ah. Busted.

  


Grillbe sighed as he hang his head a little. “She just kind of pissed me off, I guess,” he uttered out. “How rude can someone be? Told me to keep you in check, Death, as if you’re not your own person. As if you did something wrong _to begin with._ ”

  


Hmm. Detention suddenly _did_ seem like a bit too little for her.

  


“oohh~ someone angry for little ol’ me? ‘m flattered.” Sans held a hand to his chest, acting touched, but his face said ‘haha you care about me, you loser!’.

  


Grillby laughed a little at the skeletons obvious acting.

  


“Yea? Not planning to let someone like her get away with shittalking my friends,” he said, meaning every word. Although he could tell Death hadn’t been all to fazed by her, Grillby probably shouldn’t have let it get to him as much as he had in the end.

  


Both death brothers looked at Grillby in shock.

  


“friends….?”

”FRIENDS..?”

  


“you think of us, as friends..?” They looked at him in wonder, Papyrus looked more hopeful and less suspicious than Sans.

  


Grillby looked at the two more than a little surprised.  
  
“Yes…?” He said, not quite sure why they were so shocked by that. “I’m… sorry, are we not…?”

  


Maybe they didn’t see him as a friend just yet? It would make sense, he was just freeloading on their couch and had kind of taken away Hearth from Death after all. They were essentially just putting up with him because they had to.

  


But they’d been acting so friendly as of lately, Grillby had just sort of assumed that’s what they were. He was put in a situation where he _had_ to trust those two, and he had found that it worked out most of the time. He didn’t really see why they shouldn’t be friends.

  


“YES!” Papyrus said quickly, “PLEASE YES, I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A FRIEND!!” Papyrus looked like he was gonna cry, but instead glomped Grillby. “YES, YES, YES, LET’S BE FRIENDS!!” He said in absolute joy.

  


Sans laughed before getting up and dropping himself on Papyrus’s back, who was hugging Grillby overtop. Successfully joining the hug and putting the little weight he had on both monsters. “yay.” He said lamely.

  


Definitely surprised and a little overwhelmed by the situation, Grillby returned the hug, patting Papyrus maybe a little awkwardly on the back. Definitely awkwardly.

  


“Of course I’ll be your friend,” he said, chuckling at the taller skeletons enthusiasm. He stretched his arm a little more to also get it on Death, making a point that he meant that to him just as much.

  


Sans slid down till he was laying on the floor, holding on became to much effort, and it was getting to mushy for him.

  


“saps…” He said, amused.

  


“BROTHER YOU ARE ALSO A SAP, MISTER-I-DEMAND-CUDDLES-OR-I-WILL-BE-GRUMPY-THE-WHOLE-DAY” Papyrus fired back, earning a fake offended noise from his downed brother.

  


“slander.”

  


“IT IS NOT, SLANDER IS WHEN IT IS NOT TRUE, HEARTH WILL MOST DEFINITELY TESTIFY IN MY BEHALF, I AM SURE YOU CALLED HIM YOUR CUDDLE BEAR IN YOUR SLEEP TOO!” Sans choked on nothing, now making a _real_ offended noise.

  


Grillby laughed at the two bickering brothers. He could easily see Death as someone who’d enjoy cuddling, his Sans did too after all. Although maybe that was because Sans also really enjoyed sleeping and usually would fall asleep on him.

  


“There’s nothing wrong with being a little sappy,” he said smiling.

  


“don’ encourage him!” Sans said quickly, but it was too late. Papyrus launched himself into Sans, cuddling him. “noooo! Grillby you betrayed me!”

  


“NHEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS CAUGHT YOU, YOU ARE NOW SENTENCED TO CUDDLES!!!!” Papyrus nuzzled his brother’s head, while Sans reached out to Grillby, laughing.

  


“save me.”

  


“Sorry Death,” Grillby chuckled as he watched the two. “The judge spoke. Can’t go against court order.”

  


He thought about joining in their cuddling, but decided that… this was their moment. He probably shouldn’t interfere uninvited. Plus he wasn’t exactly too comfortable with getting too close to people he wasn’t dating. He was just fine like this.

  


But Death smiled evilly, seeming to read his thoughts. “if ‘m goin’ down, yer comin with me!” He turned his face to look at Papyrus, “paps don’ be mean, gribbles must feel pretty lonely.”

  


Papyrus turned his head sharply to Grillby, his eyes turning to determined stars.  He looked like a skeleton on a mission.

  


Grillby’s eyes went wide. “No! No, really, I’m fine,” he tried to assure them.

  


Before Papyrus tackled him to the ground, with Sans in his hands. Papyrus squeezed both victims in his hold, showering them with his never ending love.

  


Which meant, cuddles, lots of nuzzles and cuddles. With non stop compliments and adoration. Sans might have let out a quiet squeal, but he would never admit it, ever.

  


Grillby grunted in surprise when Papyrus tackled him, going stiff as he felt the other squeeze him. Oh well. This sure was not how he expected this day to go.

  


But Papyrus was obviously happy and Death seemed like he was enjoying himself, too, so… He figured this was just fine. Things could’ve certainly gone a lot worse.

  


“I think we might want to get back to the classroom,” he eventually said, though, in between the taller skeletons nuzzling.

  


Papyrus sighed, giving one last hug before letting go and getting up, sans being held like a football under his arm. “THEN LET’S GO THEN, YOU STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN!!” He thrust his finger in the air, like he was proclaiming a mighty deed.

  


Opening the door, and going inside with a flourish.

  


Grillby followed the two, maybe not quite as enthusiastic as Papyrus was, but definitely feeling a lot better than he had moments ago.

  


“I’m excited,” he said with honesty.

  


-

  


It was the end of the second week of Grillby’s arrival, and the basics detailing the cafe were finished. Now it was time to start production.

  


There were three groups, the first was in charge of food. Toriel led that division, with Muffet as second in command. They had a third of the class, coming up with recipes and trying them, making sure they are made into perfection, and to make sure every one that was going to make the food on the day of the festival knew how to make each dish.

  


The second group was in charge of decorating and putting everything together. Papyrus was in charge of that group for his fashion sense and organization, with Undyne as second in command for her shear strength. They brought in tables and clothes, brings candles and silverware. Making the room where their class Cafe will be taking place, the butlers and students that aren’t maids and can’t cook are in this group. The butlers had no use in the costume division, only needing a suit.

  


The last division was costumes. Alphys was in charge of this group, due to her love for anime, she got cute and unique designs for the costumes, especially the maids. Catty was second in command, for her knowledge of style and what guests will like. For a different angle Alphys asked everyone is they have a idea for a maid or butler design, to bring it in on paper. Death, the poor soul, having the ability to morph his clothes into anything he wants, was deemed the model to all the maid submissions, to get a good look on each dress.

  


Butler’s suits would be made after the maid’s dresses, they want them to match, so figuring out which dress and the designs would be first, and add simair designs to the suits to make them the perfect fit.

  


The Cafe was to placed in a mini auditorium. The cooks were stationed in a cooking classroom, the decorating division was stationed in the auditorium, and the costume division was stationed behind the curtains of the auditorium.

  


A little at a loss Grillby tried to look for Papyrus as he hoisted two boxes over his shoulders. He quickly went up to him once he spotted him.

  


“Hey Papyrus, where do I put these?” He asked, nudging at one of the boxes as he waited for an answer.

  


Papyrus gave him a wait gesture, concentrating, as he counted all forks to see they got the right amount. He wrote the number down on the clipboard before turning to him and looking at the boxes. “OH, YES, THOSE GET OUT UP LATER, YOU CAN PUT THEM TO THE SIDE WHERE IT WON’T BOTHER ANYONE.”

  


“Thanks,” Grillby said, nodding towards Papyrus before moving to the side where they wouldn’t get in the way. He placed the boxes down next to a couple of other boxes he found there as well, before moving back outside getting one of the tables and putting it up in the auditorium and repeating the process.

  


It wasn’t very exciting work to do, but that was just fine by Grillby. He got the job done, and so did the others it seemed, and that was really what the goal was here.

  


He had to admit, he found himself more and more enjoying the work for this project. He really wanted to see how he would do as a butler, how he would look like in a suit, what Sans would think of-

  


Oh. Right. Sans wasn’t here. Sans was going to miss all of this, was going to miss Grillby dressing up as and acting as a butler. He would probably like to see that. Grillby remembered how disappointed he had been once he realized he’d never get to see Grillby working at his barista job. He wasn’t sure why Sans would like it, but it was cute.

  


He… missed him. He tried to think less about Sans’ absence and more about staying undercover to get back to him as quick as possible, but… He _still_ missed him every once in a bit.

  


Death was probably in the same boat with him, so he didn’t really have a reason to complain, but… that didn’t _help_ either. That just made two of them missing their partners, feeling sort of alone and lost.

  


“Hearth!!! Dude!!” Someone called out. Doggo runs up to Grillby, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards backstage." _There_ you are, why aren't you backstage with the others?"

  


Grillby looked at the monster in slight panic at first, before it just morphed into confusion.

  


“What?” He asked. Was he missing something? Papyrus had told him if he would be needed backstage, right?

  
Doggo looked at him with a pervy expression. “Uhmm, Death is doing his hot sexy magic shit!!” They were about to go past the curtains. “Don’t you want to see your boyfriend in all those maid outfits!”

  


There was a stream of blood going down Doggo’s nose, he was also biting his bottom lip.

  


Grillby blinked surprised. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but it wasn’t this. It _did_ make sense, though he didn’t like the look in Doggo’s face at all.

  


“Get yourself together,” Grillby said unamused, lightly hitting the dog’s back of the head as he passed by him, heading backstage. He quickly spotted the group of monsters sitting around Death, the skeleton standing on a black chest like it was some sort of tribune.

  


He slowly walked up to the group, not sure how to act, but definitely curiously. It’s been a bit since the whole ‘ecto body’ thing had been brought up, and Grillby hadn’t really had the chance to ask about it. Was that _really_ something the other monster could do?

  


Death was wearing a short puffy black dress, the dress not even covering his ecto knees. A cute frilly apron around his waist, lacing on his stomach area to tighten his whole waist so the hips and waist will be more pronounced and curvy. The lacing stopped right under Death’s huge breasts, The frilly shirt covering his G+ boobs looked like they were about to burst, like it couldn’t handle the size. there was a tiny bow on the top of the shirt, but the shirt itself seemed small, a lot of Death’s cleavage was showing, but not enough to deem it a violation. The short sleeves were puffed out, and there was a big lace collar around Death’s neck. With the finishing touch of a maid vail on his head and maid knee high fishnet socks, with white frilly lacing trim.

  


“who’s bright idea was this one?” Death deadpanned, annoyed.

  


Grillby really hadn’t been expecting what he saw when he stepped closer to the circle of monsters.

  


Death’s ecto body - and yes, he _could_ form an ecto body it seemed - was thick and curvy. Whoever designed the outfit definitely must've had exactly that in mind, because the socks perfectly hugged the skeleton's thighs and the neckline showed just enough of Death's breasts to be teasing, yet not too revealing.

  


It was so unlike anything Grillby had ever seen Sans or Death like before, yet it was still _so Sans._ He didn’t _want_ to stare, and he would’ve thought he would be better than that, but Grillby suddenly realized why Doggo had had that exact look on his face, and he probably wasn’t a lot better off.

  


His face felt hot as he tried not to be too obvious about it.

  


“Here, try this one next!” A hand came from the crowd, Death groaned and looked at the picture, before throwing it on the floor like it burned him.

  


“this is a cafe, not a strip club!” He yelled, outraged. Before stepping down the chest and out of the crowd, students started to shout for him to come back. He kept going, and he started to speed walk when they tried to drag him back, he saw Grillby and ran to him. “help!” He threw himself into Grillby’s arms, whispering furiously to him. “bae would protect me, hearth won’t let noone touch me, help me, ‘m done with playing dress up!” He made a motion as to be picked up, grabbing onto his jacket and trying pulling him down so he can wrap his arms around his neck.

  


“they would listen to protective hearth saying it’s enough, please?” Death knew he was overdoing it, just for Grillby to go along with it. He was done with playing dressing up in front of everyone, and Hearth putting his foot down always worked, and he is planning to take advantage of it. He didn’t feel to bad for making Grillby to put a stop to it, he is doing a great service.

  


Surprised and more than a little speechless Grillby looked at Death as he ran up to him. For a moment Grillby felt like touching him in that state would be wrong, but… Death had initiated it, so he wasn’t moving away. That and it would’ve been pretty suspicious, too, probably.

  


As soon as he collected himself again, he swiftly lifted Death up bridal style. He took a moment to appreciate the feel of Death’s ecto body under his hands. It was softer than his or Sans’ bones, way softer. It also wasn’t as cool of temperature as he initially thought it might be. But it strangely added some weight to the skeleton. Magic weighs? He’s never knew that, but he figured it made sense. It was a form of mass, too, after all.

  


“This is enough,” Grillby finally managed to say, struggling to think of the right words to choose, but knowing he had to say something to get Death out of this. “He’s not _yours_ to play dress up with, so back the fuck off.”

  


Death would never admit it, but Grillby saying that made him feel warm, like it was Hearth saying it instead. He hid his face in Grillby’s neck, hugging him closer. Like someone would snatch him away and make him do bad things, but he shouldn’t feel that way. Not like they wanted to rape him or something, they just want a nice outfit, and Death was so unlucky as to give them a easy way to pick.

  


He noticed his boobs were pressed close to Grillby’s face, and he had the bright idea to tease Grillby. He hugged him even closer, making sure to have his boobs positioned under Grillby’s face, making sure to seem as innocent and unintentional as possible. Squeezing his boobs with his arms, to make them stick out more.

  


He was so evil, he shouldn't even be doing this, this wasn’t Hearth. But like he would never love anyone else but Hearth, not like he was gonna sleep with the guy or anything.

  


Grillby’s breath hitched as he felt Death shift in his arms, the flames hand instinctively stroking over the others back before he stopped himself, hands tightening. Death’s breasts were far too close to Grillby’s face for comfort. Focus, Grillby, on anything but the obvious.

  


“Er… Death…,” he tried to whisper out, quietly enough for the others not hear it. “You might wanna… move a little.”

  


Death knew what he was doing, and he prided himself for not even giving away a twitch to his mouth. “ya think they can still reach me?” He hugged him closer, making his boobs touch Grillby’s chin and burying it a little between his breasts. “get me out of here hearth!” He demanded.

  


A thought came across him.

  


In the position he was in, with hearth holding up his back and behind the knees. Means his short dress was hanging, that the back of the dress isn’t covering his ass. If you were in the right angle, you would be able to see his ass.

  


They can see his ass…

  


He let one of his arms go of Grillby’s neck, going to grab the back of the dress and move it back to his body, covering his butt from anyone that might have saw. “ _ **hearth!!!**_ ” He cried, panicked.  Death moving the arm around Grillby and use it to perch himself more, putting his hand on Grillby’s head and pulling himself more up. Sadly for Grillby, Death moved closer to him for protection, making his chin and mouth go between his breasts.

  


“ _my dress!!_ my dress dude, get me _**out**_ of _here_!!”

  


“For fucks sake,” Grillby cursed, into a pack of boobage, at the sudden movement. Slowly but finally getting close to his limits, he quickly and roughly moved his hold on Death a little again, so his face was pushing into Grillby’s chest, the arm under Death’s knees shifting enough until Grillby’s hand was on the other’s ass, keeping the dress in place.

  


“We’re… leaving,” he said resolutely, before practically dashing out of the room. He quickly managed to find a secluded corner in one of the corridors. The hand on Death’s back let go, but he didn’t let the skeleton down yet, instead moving so Death’s back was to the wall, Grillby’s free arm next to his face.

  


“ _What,_ ” he practically panted, “ _was that about?_ ”

  


Death ignored him, his face hidden in his neck, arms and legs wrapped around him for support and comfort. “are they gone?” He wished he could die, maybe tease people when you yourself were in a okay position to do it. He couldn’t get himself to stop shaking, before he buried his face in the fire elemental's neck, he saw hungry faces. A shiver went down his spine. Wow this was embarrassing. “is it okay now?” He wasn’t gonna look.

  


Grillby hesitated for a moment, his mind reeling with irritation and maybe a bit anger as to how Death could’ve acted that way. But that lasted for maybe a second, before he took in the other’s state. Voice little, shaking, unable to look around him. Grillby sighed.

  


“You’re fine,” he said, moving his hand from the wall to the top of Death’s skull, gently hovering there. “Death, look at me. You’re fine. We’re alone.”

  


Death took his face away from the other’s neck, looking around. He let his arms give from their _death_ grip on Grillby’s sides, now both hands were laying on Grillby’s shoulder blades. He still didn’t let  his legs unlock from Grillby’s torso, needing SOME kind of support.

  


“oh.” He gave a sigh of relief.

  


Death ducked his head down a bit, not making eye contact. “thanks for what ya did.” He was guilty and he knew it. Well, partly.

  


“You owe me,” Grillby said, but there was a gentle smile on his lips as he decided to lean his forehead against Death’s, trying to catch his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	21. What a Shit Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas~~~ ur present is an extra long chapter with  
>  **sexual content warning**  
>  wink ;)

“Really, though,” he said, softly but still more resolutely. “Don’t _do_ that. _Especially_ not in front of everyone.” If he hadn’t been distracted by other matters, two to be exact, Grillby would’ve definitely been more than worried about accidentally messing up, getting themselves busted. This whole thing was already stressful enough without Death teasing him.

  


“i didn’ do nothing!” Death made sure he did it like it was accidental, he didn’t mean to push his boobs in his face, just under it so he would be flustered and a mess. The point he found out his ass was showing was when he just didn’t care and just wanted to cover his bum before someone took a picture or something.

  


“I’m not sure I believe you,” Grillby said. “But even if, just… be more careful, alright?” He really didn’t want something like this to happen again. _Especially_ if it really _had_ been an accident. What if someone _else_ would end up holding Death, getting into a situation like that one.

  


It… wasn’t like Grillby had any real reasons to not want that. Death was _Hearth’s_ Sans, not his. But he still felt like he at least had more decency than someone like Doggo and he was just worried about the others safety.

  


Death stared at him, then started to laugh quietly, it soon turned to full blown laughter. This whole situation was too much, it was hilarious now that it has passed. “oh my stars dude! that was ridiculous! hehehe, ‘m in a maid outfit!” He said in wonder, he laughed as his forehead press to Grillby’s, his eyes were closed and his laugh sounded like something you would hear a evil demon in a scary movie would laugh like. But right now he didn’t care, he didn’t laugh much in a while, let alone a full blown laugh like now.

  


Grillby watched in surprise as Death suddenly started laughing. The noise morphed and morbid, so different to any ‘normal’ laugh Grillby has heard before, but he found himself laughing with him. After all the tension, the awkwardness, the worry, it was good to see Death happy. It was good to see him laughing.

  


“You _are_ in a maid outfit,” he confirmed smiling. “And you look cute in it, too.”

  


“oh hohoho my starrrss, stap!” He used both hands to cover his laugh, his face a blueberry. He didn’t stop laughing though, maybe even laughing more when Grillby confirmed what he was wearing.

  


He curled up on himself, making his hips press onto Grillby, and his breasts to squeeze in between their bodies. His laughter making his body shake and slightly grind on Grillby from the bouncing of his shoulders.

  


Grillby choked on his laughter as he felt the small grinding against his body. Oh fuck. This was exactly what he had been wanting to avoid this whole time. But now he was holding Death, his body so close. And he _did_ look cute in the dress. He looked cute and happy, just happier than he’s probably seen him since he arrived here and…

  


It was such a good look on Death.

  


He moved his hand to the side of Death’s skull, angling it so he was looking at him, Grillby’s eyes glancing from Death’s mouth to his eyes in a silent request, asking for permission.

  


Death, catching on the second he got the look, put his hands on Grillby’s shoulders, leaning slightly into him. “oh.” His eyes were half lidded and he tilted his head the slightest without knowing. Waiting for Grillby to make the move.

  


No longer hesitating Grillby leaned in, his mouth meeting Death’s in a gentle kiss, his hand moving to the back of the skeleton’s head.

  


This was _Death,_ not _Sans,_ Grillby tried to remind himself, but he pushed himself a little closer to Death’s body. They were in _public,_ in a _High School corridor,_ _anyone_ could spot them at any moment, he thought to himself, but simply squeezed his hand still on Death’s ass a little.

  


He knew this was screaming wrong left and right, but he couldn’t stop himself. No. He could. But he _didn’t want to._

  


Death moaned into the kiss when Grillby squeezed his ass, shocks of pleasure running up his spine. Death knew he shouldn’t be doing this, this was cheating, he was scum. Hearth worked so hard to get to him, now he is spitting it in his face own again like the first few times Hearth bared his heart to him.

  


He was trash.

  


But it felt so good.

  


Grillby groaned as he heard Death moan into their kiss. What was he doing? _What was he doing!?_

  


Moving the hand on Death’s head down to his neck was what he was doing. He slightly pulled at the laced choker, just enough to create some room for Grillby to make his way down to where the ecto flesh started forming, leaving kisses in his trail, until he stopped and suckled lightly at the magic.

  


He knew he should stop. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to stop. This was _bad,_ this was cheating, this was _unfair_ to _everyone_ involved.

  


But he felt so hot.

  


And Death felt so good in his arms, against his body.

  


Death squirmed in his arms, holding Grillby tighter. Pressing his mound to Grillby’s bulge, and lightly grinding. “somewhere...? private...?” He asked, quietly.

  


Being _sans_ wiched between the wall and Grillby made him so hot, like he was burning from the inside.

  


He needed _more_ , he needed to be _touched_.

  


“Of course,” Grillby breathed hotly, although it took him a good moment to actually get himself together enough to stop kissing along Death’s neck and instead find somewhere more private.

  


He put his hand back on Death’s back to hold him close and safe without the support of the wall and got going. Not really knowing the school building at all yet was definitely a problem for this mission, but there _had_ to be some kind of closet or bathroom _somewhere,_ right?  
  
Bingo. He found the sign indicating towards the boys bathroom, opening the door with his elbow and letting it swing back shut. Carefully kicking open all the stalls Grillby checked if they were really alone, before occupying the last one for themselves, this time pushing Death against the now closed bathroom stall door instead of the wall.

  


Death gasped when he was pinned again, his back arching, making his boobs jiggle. Drool coming slowly down his mouth, his face filled with lust.

  


“want to try puttin’ yer face in my boobs again? how would ya like them now?” He used one hand to pull his shirt a little down, showing more cleavage. Teasing him.

  


He moved his chest forward, to give a physical indication of what he was offering.

  


“Mhh fuck,” Grillby purred at the offer. He tugged at the top hem of the outfit, pulling it down just enough to reveal the other's breasts.

  


The boobs bounced out of the shirt when it was given enough of a opening. They jiggled and bounced before settling, the nips were big as well, the darker blue looked just as soft as the rest.

  


They looked inviting.

  


Oh fuck. Grillby’s never really been a breast kinda guy, he’s _gay_ for Christs sake, but seeing them on Death? On a _Sans_?

  


They were part of him and looked _so good_ on him just as much, it made Grillby feel hot with excitement. He hoisted Death up a little higher, until his boobage was roughly in height with Grillby’s face.

  


He already used both of his hands to hold Death steady, so as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t cup the breasts with one of them. Oh well. The idea was to use his face in the first place.

  


Not sure what to do Grillby decided to just dive in, burying his face into the cleavage of Death’s soft breasts, before focusing on one of them, experimentally flicking the nipple with his tongue.

  


Death cried out, drawing the moan out, he arched his back to get more of the feeling. Grabbing his breasts and squeezing them, and lightly pinching the other nipple Grillby wasn't currently licking. His tongue was hanging from his mouth, he watched as Grillby slowly explored his boobs.

  


“suck, please.” He said quietly, almost pleading. “hard.”

  


He is a very dirty boy.

  


Maybe he has to be _pun_ ished.

  


Grillby chuckled a little at the request, feeling hot as he looked up at the skeletons face, messy and wanting. It sent a shiver down his spine.

  


“Yea?” He cooed, voice soft and thick like mashed potatoes. “Why don’t you beg for it?” He ran one hand up Death’s sides, feeling the thick ecto flesh through the thin fabric of the dress. “Beg for Daddy to suck your breasts.”

  


Death whined, pressing his breast to Grillby’s face as much as he can. He looked at Grillby, his eye lights finally appearing, hazy and dull, but still there.

  


“nuuu, please, don’ do this to me.” He kept pushing his boobs into his face. “please, make me feel good.”

  


It took a moment, but he gasped. wanting this to go faster, he relented, “please daddy~” He leaned in so his face was as close as it could with Grillby’s face. “ _spoil meee~_ ” That would hit the spot, he would definitely make him feel good now!

  


Grillby groaned when he finally heard Death begging for him, his usually empty eye sockets suddenly filled with hazy eye lights. Oh fuck, he _wanted_ to spoil him. Wanted to make him writhe and whine, moan and cum at his hands, all while calling out for his _Daddy._

  


He chuckled softly, before finally focusing back on the nipple before him. He flicked it a few more times with his tongues, then took it between his lips, sucking just as Death had requested, no, _begged_ him to.

  


Death screamed, the whole room filled with his cries and moans. He had trouble with gripping anything, but he managed to pull the others face closer. “ _harder_ daddy!” He could feel his panties getting wet, and it felt exciting, bolts of pleasure racing through his body.

  


“harder! _please_!” Death grinded his body against Grillby, making sure to put his leg between Grillby’s butt cheeks, stroking.

  


He whispered into Grillby’s ear. “then you can make that cock bigger, _inside_ me, make it feel so _good_ ~” He was playing dirty, he was saying all this to rile Grillby so much for the fun to really begin! To have that cock grow inside him again, to feel _full_ again.

  


Every one of those words were like music to Grillby’s metaphorical ears. Every time he cried out ‘daddy’ Grillby groaned in response, sucking harder, just as he asked him to. Grillby began moving the arm he’s had planted on Death’s side slowly downwards, then over his stomach and to his thighs.

  


“You want Daddy’s cock that bad, hmm?” He asked, knowing exactly what the answer was. His hand began wandering up the shorter’s thigh again, reaching the clothed mound and stroking two fingers over the folds.

  


“Want Daddy to fuck you?” He purred out.

  


“stars, yes please!” He rubbed and patted Grillby’s head, wanting to give some kind of action to show his appreciation. Good daddy, suck my boobs _just_ like that.

  


He used his legs to grind roughly into Grillby’s, giving him the best lustful face he could muster, how else he is going to excite him to the point that he would stop all the begging bullshit and get on with it.

  


Grillby panted breathily, burying his face into the breasts before him again. God, the way Death was squirming, the way his leg kept grinding against him, had Grillby so riled up already. _He_ sure wanted Daddy to fuck Death, and Daddy was himself, because he wanted to fuck Death.

  


He could feel the wetness of Death’s magic through the panties on his fingers and it just made Grillby all the more hungry for him. Moving his fingers up Grillby made sure to slide his thumb over where the still clothed clit should be, before getting to the hem of it.

  


“Can I take them off?” He asked as he carefully lowered Death enough again to look him in the face.

  


Death said nothing at first, trying to find his voice. But he willed his clothes to deform the panties for him, everything he was wearing was his darkness, the thing that he can mold to whatever he pleased. “i got it.”

  


Grillby was no longer hindered in reaching his private area, and he could already feel the heat from his hand. He could feel himself squeeze, and something first to drip.

  


Grillby hummed surprised as the cloth he had his fingers on suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but soft magic under his fingertips. Were his _clothes_ magic? Well that definitely made things easier on matters of undressing, but… glancing over Death’s attire once more, Grillby found himself not _wanting_ to undress Death anymore than necessary. He looked too good in the Maid dress like that.

  


“Attaboy,” Grillby purred as he moved his fingers back towards Death’s mound, easily slipping between the folds and circling over the entrance. He locked his mouth with Death’s in another kiss, as he slipped one of his fingers into the hole.

  


Death groaned into the kiss, letting his hands wander and prod at Grillby’s body, gently tracing his muscles and nipples. He gasped when he felt something warm enter him, making him so warm down there.

  


“oh~, you want the taste of death, grillby? are ya ready to actually fuck the _god of death_?”

  


He explored Grillby’s mouth, sucking and pushing his tongue. Now that he was moved more downward, he could reach the other’s pants. He groped the hot bulge before rugged and then giving a good squeeze. He slowly unzipped his pants, giving him a smug expression. “knock knock, death is at the door, want to let him in?” Barely tugging off Grillby’s underwear.

  


Grillby moaned quietly into the kiss as he felt Death squeezing his bulge. Yea, he was pretty sure he was ready to fuck Death, if the boner in his pants was anything to go by.

  


He let go of the kiss, breathing a bit heavier than usually as he tried to focus on pumping a finger, then two, into Death’s hole, the motion a bit complicated with the way they were positioned.

  


Grillby laughed against Death as the latter began tugging off his underwear.

  


“Don’t you think Death is the one that should let _me_ in?” He asked, his voice teasing a little. He scissored his fingers inside Death a little, before pulling them out again. “Are you ready?”

  


“hhmmm, yes~” Death braced himself, grabbing ahold of Grilly’s shoulders and making sure he was well supported before looking at Grillby, nodding. “enter death if you dare, _daddy~_ ” He let one of his half lidded eyes close completely, giving him a slow wink.

  


Grillby groaned quietly as a shiver ran down his spine. He adjusted his hold on Death, before slowly pushing him down onto his cock.

  


_Fuck._ Grillby sucked in a deep breath, burying his face into the nape of Death’s neck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ He was _fucking_ Death, there was barely any going back at this point, and Grillby couldn’t even _begin_ to kid himself and act like he wanted to stop.

  


Death felt so good around his cock. So wet and tight and Grillby hadn’t even _realized_ how much he had missed this. Being like this with someone. _With Sans,_ Grillby tried to convince himself, but this wasn’t his Sans, and yet here they were.

  


Death sighed as he was hilted on Grillby’s dick, humming in pleasure. Oh stars, he was letting someone in Hearth’s body enter him, he was gonna let this person fuck him. In the back of his mind he can hear a tiny voice screaming that he was making a big mistake, that this was wrong, not only for him, but to Hearth, and everyone involved.

  


But, he couldn’t bring himself to put it to a stop, all he did was start humping, moving to let  Grillby know it was okay now to start moving. “hhmmmm, fuck yes!” He made sure to squeeze down on the massive cock, squeeze and hump.

  


Oh fuck did he want this.

  


“Ngh, fuck,” Grillby breathed out as Death squeezed around them. “You feel so good around me.” But the squeezing and humping from the smaller were hardly enough.

  


Making sure to get a good grip on Death’s hips, Grillby began lifting him up again, before practically slamming him down onto his cock again. He grunted a little at the motion, then began continuing the pace like that.

  


Death screamed when he was slammed into, feeling every inch leave and enter him, and loving every bit of it. But he was used to being filled to the brim, he was used to Hearth making his dick even bigger, so big that he wouldn’t be able to pull out and back in without hurting him, so he would hump roughly into him.

  


“daddy, ah! ha! make your ahh!! cock bigg- oh!- er!” Death managed to say between gasps and moans, feeling his mind become blank. “bigger!”

  


Grillby shivered as Death called him ‘Daddy’ again, and for a second he thought he might cum right then and there. But no. He could keep himself together.

  


He hummed into the side of Death’s face, leaving a few kisses there as he took a moment to place the words right. What did he want? For Daddy to make his cock bigger?

  


Oh, right. That was a thing he could do.

  


Grillby took a deep breath, slowing his motions a good bit to instead focus on the magic to make his cock grow inside of Death, slowing even more when he noticed the passage getting tighter and tighter around him.

  


“Tell - hah… - tell Daddy when it’s… too much, yea?” He panted out hotly beside Death’s skull.

  


Death absolutely _screamed_ when he felt the dick inside him grow, drool freely dripping down his mouth, his face expression is one of true bliss. “yes daddy! oh yes, please, just like that! yes! fuck!” Once Grillby reached a good size he padded his back and nestled into the fire monster’s neck. “that’s good, now fuck me silly.”

  


If he didn’t know any better, he would of thought he was drunk right now. But he wasn’t, well, maybe drunk on sex, yeah, that sounded about right.

  


“oh stars that feels so good!” Death kicked his legs a bit, drowning in the pleasure. Biting into the neck, sucking and licking at it, groaning as he felt the other moving inside him.

  


Grillby stopped growing the size of his cock, revelling in how much tighter Death felt around him. He just was about to ask if he was still holding up, when he heard Death already moan about how good it felt and then bit his neck.

  


Grillby gasped. Fuck. Death’s teeth were a lot sharper than Sans’ canines, sinking into his neck with ease. He would’ve thought of it to hurt, but it barely did. Instead he really just felt the pressure of the teeth buried in his neck and Grillby groaned.

  


He began picking up the movement again, slower at first, to adjust to the new size development, before he finally found a pace that seemed to work just well. Not too fast, but therefore hard, rocking Death’s body with every movement.

  


“You like - hah - Daddy’s cock slamming in - _hah_ \- inside you…?” He breathed out. But just before he could get a reply, Grillby’s eyes went wide. He heard the door of the bathroom opening, and quickly he moved one of his hands to cover Death’s mouth, as he held his own breath.

  


The person walked quickly down the row of stalls, pushing the one Death and Grillby were in before huffing in annoyance. then going to the stall next to them, Death stayed still, listening to the person unbuckle his pants and sitting on the toilet.

  


It was quiet for a moment, both Death and Grillby not daring making a sound or a single move until this guy left. Then they heard the sound of the other monster in the bathroom with them start, the noise was awkward to listen to, not to mention they were stuck in that pose, catching the other’s eyes awkwardly.

  


Then to their horror, they realized that the guy wasn’t only here to take a wizz, but to take a dump as well.

  


Grillby suppressed a growl in annoyance as the guy in the stall next to them started taking a fucking shit. Was that karma? Was that what he got for fucking someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, in a High School bathroom nonetheless?

  


Death huffed lightly, fuck, he was inpatient and horny right now, he isn’t gonna wait for this fuck to finish taking a fucking shit. He slapped the hand away from his mouth and brought it to Grillby’s chin and lick it, dragging his tongue upwards, all the way to the bottom of his right eye.

  


He wiggled his bone brows at him when he saw the expression the other was giving him and shrugged before giving him a inpatient look, moving his body to get more friction.

  


What’s with Sanses and their weird licking, Grillby thought for a moment, before _that_ grew completely unimportant and he could feel Death shifting on his cock. _Fuck._ Did he really want to do this?  
  
‘Keep quiet,’ he mouthed towards the skeleton, before placing his hand back on Death’s hips and -

  


The person groaned in pain, before a loud ‘plop’ could be heard. Death wasn’t afraid to smack his face into a facepalm, looking down and shaking his head.

  


Well that just fucking ruined it for Grillby.

  


The sound of flushing and some rusting could be heard soon after, hope filling the both of them. The person gets out of the stall before washing his hands, but instead of them just leaving after that, they don’t hear anything more. not them leaving, not them drying their hands, nothing.

  


Then they hear the sound of a phone, tapping and sound effects the phone makes when someone is typing and sending a message. The person laughs lightly, typing another message.

  


Hell is real and Grillby was in it. Who fucking stays in the bathroom to text someone? At least do something illegal that the teachers aren’t allowed to see like smoking or dealing drugs or what the fuck not, but don’t just fucking waste everyone’s time _texting_ someone.

  


“Fuck that,” Grillby huffed quietly under his breath, before he slowly but surely moved into Death again.

  


Death growled, “right.” He whispered to Grillby before yelling to the person in the room with them. “hey you fuck, can you fucking just leave, we are fucking here and you're ruining it!” He sounded angry and annoyed.

  


The person shuffled before saying. “Um.” Not knowing how to handle the situation. Before running out when Death roared for him to leave again.

  


Death sighed, finally, alone again. Looking at Grillby once again, ”ok, fucking time, fuck me.”

  


Grillby laughed. He hadn’t exactly expected Death to just yell at them like that, and while he probably should be mortified, he couldn’t quite ignore the ridiculousness about the situation.

  


Fucking _finally,_ though. Not wasting another second Grillby lifted Death up and began slamming into him at full pace while leaning in into a kiss.

  


Death screamed when he was suddenly pounded into, having expected it, but actually feeling such rough treatment after the period of inactivity left him feeling his mind going numb. He leaned into the kiss, growling as he battled with Grillby for dominance with their tongues. He knew he would give in, too much effort to win, but playing along and feeling Grillby wanting to subdue him so bad was really amusing.

  


“fuck, yeesss~” He breathed into the kiss.

  


Grillby groaned into the kiss as he felt himself getting close. His hands tightened around Death’s hips and he slowed down the tiniest bit, trying not to shoot his load too fast. He moved away from the kiss, panting for a few seconds.

  


“Are you close, baby?” He asked, not wanting to cum before Death had the chance to, but noting it getting harder to hold back with every passing second.

  


Death came the moment he asked if he was close, dammit, why do Hearth and Grillby _always_ ask if he is close when _he was just about to come!!_ How many times has this happened now, too many! It’s embarrassing when they ask and he surprises them with him cuming the next second.

  


“hearth~” Death moaned, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Drawing out his moan of his lover’s name. He went limp, letting Grillby finish up.

  


Grillby let himself cum moments after he felt Death clench around him. _Fuck,_ he was so tight, twitching around him as Grillby filled him up. He hang his head as he came down from his high, panting heavily.

  


The world around him slowly started to make sense again.

  


“You, ah… Couldn’t’ve even cried out ‘Daddy’ when you came?” Grillby laughed quietly, but his chest felt heavy and his throat felt tight.

  


This… was not something he was proud of.

  


Death laughed lightly, “ha..ha.. sorry.. daddy,” He huffed, trying to catch his breath. “ just got.. ha… carried away.” Hearth will always be number one though, so he didn’t feel bad for crying out to Hearth, he was never gonna feel bad for crying out to Hearth. Never.

  


“tho, ‘m not taking it back, sorry. hearth is number one.” Even if he said this, he still feels like he stomped Hearth’s love into the ground. Boy, was he not excited to tell Hearth what they did.

  


I hope he doesn’t hurt this Grillby to bad…..

  


There was a desperate hint of regret in it when Grillby laughed this time.

  


“I know,” he said. “I don’t expect you to. I’m…” Sorry for making moves on Death. Sorry for fucking him in a bathroom stall. Sorry for not only cheating on Sans, but also having made Death cheat on Hearth.

  


He sighed, gently lifting Death enough to pull his cock out again with a soft grunt, before finally setting Death down on the ground. He grabbed a bit of toilet paper, wiping off the worst, then pulling his underwear and pants back up.

  


Death stumbled a bit when he was set down, but he leaned on the door again and just, processed. He looked down at his legs, that had cum running down them. He sighed before pulling the dress down, making it grow long enough to reach the floor, covering his legs and feet from anyone seeing the cum dripping down them. He saw Grillby looked at him, before he remembered his boobs were still out, the reason all this happened, and pulled his shirt up.

  


Welp, this is awkward.

  


He pushed off the door and unlocked it, heading out. He was limping slightly, he only hoped Grillby couldn't see it,

  


He didn’t want any evidence of what they did to stick with him after a hot shower, but feeling how sore he felt, it was wishful thinking.

  


Grillby followed the other, burying his hands into the pockets of his pants as he felt bad. He didn’t miss the slight limp in Death’s walk, but decided not to comment on it. Things were bad enough as they were. That being said…

  


Grillby opened his mouth in another attempt to apologize, but the words didn’t come out. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure how much he could say yet. The experience was too fresh, he had to let it sink in first, but… He also didn’t want Death to think he was just going to fuck him and then move on.

  


As much as he dreaded it, Grillby said, “...can we talk about this? Not now, but… at some point.” They really had stuff to sort out after what happened.

  


Death paused, he didn’t turn, not daring looking at the monster he had cheated on Hearth with. All this time when Hearth was first trying to win his heart, Death thought he was the one that was gonna cheat and dump him once he played with Death’s heart enough, but nope. It is _Death_ who ended up cheating on _Hearth._ He would have never guessed he would do this, not just cheat on Hearth, but cheat at all, having someone to cheat _on._

  


“yea.. yea man.” He didn’t want to walk, he can tell his limp was noticeable, dammit why didn’t he do this sooner? He sprouted his wings from his back, small enough to move around in the halls, and begun to flutter to the door.

  


While he was at it, he formed his clothes into his sweater, losing all the maid items, but keeping the long dress. He did dispel his body though, for no more incidents.

  


Grillby watched as Death changed his clothes and left the bathroom, deciding not to follow him for now. They probably needed some time. If Death didn’t, then… Well. Grillby kind of did.

  


He shuffled out of the bathroom himself after a few more seconds, making sure Death wasn’t in sight anymore, before heading back to the auditorium where they had been preparing things earlier.


	22. The pants of the family

Grillby looked through the ingredients of the death brother’s fridge as he considered his options. He had offered to cook for them this evening, but Papyrus had once more insisted they were going to cook together, either not picking up on that Grillby wanted to cook himself at all, or simply ignoring it. But he had been excited about it, which was sweet, so he decided to just go along.

  


Their kitchen was filled with various ingredients of pasta, as well as some things Grillby could just not place on what they would be used for. Glitter? Why would anyone need that? Was it even edible?  
  
“So,” Grillby said, as he couldn’t quite figure out their kitchen, “what did you plan on making, Papyrus?”

  


Papyrus beamed at him, “SPAGHETTI! ISN’T THAT OBVIOUS??” He pointed at the pasta boxes to the side. “GRILLBY, YOU MAY PICK WHICH PASTA WE WILL BE USING TODAY!!”

  


Papyrus was dressed in a chef’s outfit, hat and everything, he sure went all out.

  


Looking through the options Grillby considered which one would be the most convenient, but not knowing what exactly they were going to cook made it a tough decision. Eventually he decided to just pick one and see what they were going to do with it.

  


“How about these?” He said, holding up one of the boxes, it was the box of Pennes.

  


Papyrus nodded in approval, before set all the fruits and veggies on the cutting board. “NOW GRILLBY GRAB TWO KNIFES.” Papyrus himself had two knives in each hand, and started to smash the ingredients with them. “COME NOW GRILLBY, THE SAUCE WON’T MAKE ITSELF!!!”

  


Grillby cringed visibly as he watched Papyrus smash the vegetables as if they had killed his children, fucked his wife and poisoned his water. He got a knife for himself, as well as a cutting board and some vegetables, beginning to dice them like a normal person would.

  


Papyrus was laughing , red sauce all over his outfit and the walls around him, the counter couldn’t even be seen from all the stains that flew to every direction.

  


Once there was no more fruits or veggies left, Papyrus dumped them in a pot of hot water, before grabbing another pot and dumping water into it, he risen the heat to max on both of them, before putting the pennies into the pot with no sauce inside. “WHO NEEDS TO WAIT?? WE CAN SPEED UP THE PROCESS BY TURNING THE HEAT UP!!”

  


After a bit of just watching the fire rise, he grabbed Grillby by the shoulder and pulled him in, he leaned in a bit and whispered. “DO YOU WANT TO KNOW MY SECRET INGREDIENT??”

  


He grabbed the glitter, looked at Grillby, like he just blew his mind, before dumping it into the sauce.

  


“A-Are you sure we should-” Oh well. Too late. Grillby watched with a mix of terror and odd fascination and Papyrus dumped his ‘secret ingredient’ into the boiling pot.

  


Oh boy. That heat was much too high. They were going to burn down the kitchen like that. He considered turning down the heat, but had the suspicion that if he did, Papyrus would just try to turn it up like that as well as question his motives, and he really didn’t want to insult Papyrus chaotic cooking. So he instead tried to keep the flames down at least a little with his magic, hoping it wouldn’t be too obvious.

  


Sans entered the kitchen, his hands in his pockets and in baggy comfy clothing. “ey.”

  


Papyrus turn towards his brother, “BROTHER, DINNER ISN’T READY YET!! YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT!!!” Sans only hummed, going up to the counter, pushing himself up before looking into the pots.

  


“is that glitter?”

  


“NO!” Papyrus glanced at Grillby and winked.

  


Seeing Death enter the kitchen felt a wave of relief overcome him, as if he’d be his savior. Up until he realized Death probably wasn’t going to do anything to save him from Papyrus… _extreme_ cooking methods.

  


‘Help,’ he mouthed at the shorter skeleton, glancing from Death to the fire that was threatening to still grow, hoping that _maybe_ he could convince Papyrus to at least turn down the heat.

  


Death didn’t even glance at Grillby, he reached over to the knobs that control the heat and turned it down.

  


“BROTHER!! WE HAVE TO COOK IT LIKE THAT! SO IT WILL BE FINISHED SOONER!!”

  


“no.”

  


Papyrus gasped at the betrayal. “BUT BROTHER-”

  


“no.”

  


“BUT-”

  


“no.”

  


Death dropped from the counter and started to walk out. “grillby if he puts the heat higher, tell me.” And then he left.

  


Papyrus grumbled before looking at Grillby, pleading. His expression said it all. ‘HE WON’T EVER KNOW.’

  


Grillby glanced at Papyrus torn. Oh. This was not a situation he had wanted to be in. He knew he should probably tell Death, or just turn it down himself, but… Turning down Papyrus seemed like a fate worse than setting the kitchen ablaze.

  


Maybe he could reason with him, Grillby mused, but how without being obvious?  
  
“Your brother probably has a point,” he tried, metaphorically crossing his fingers.

  


Papyrus frowned, “BUT WHY, WE ARE ONLY MAKING DINNER, IT HAS TO BE READY!!!!” he through his hands in the air, seeming to think that will prove his point.

  


“W...Well,” Grillby began, not sure what to say. Oh hell, he couldn’t say no to him. Sorry Death, but Papyrus was too pure to get broken into the real world where kitches can catch fire.

  


Hearth:

Sorry death

I cant stop your brother

  


“You’re absolutely right,” Grillby quickly said towards Papyrus, trying to look not as scared as he was.

  


Papyrus squealed before turning the heat to full blast, the fire almost reaching the ceiling. He laughed maniacally as he raised his arms and marveled at the fire.

  


Grillby marveled at the fire in something akin to fascination. Respect. That was one big ass fire, and for a good few seconds as he stared in those flames, it felt almost like he was looking at some distant relative instead of what might just be the impending doom of both their food and this kitchen.

  


How can you even make fires this big with a stove?

  


But none of that didn’t hide the sound of Death’s door slamming open. The aura of impending death wafting from the living room, to the kitchen, leaving pins and needles to anyone who touched it. “ _ **g r i l l b y . . . . . p a p y r u s . . . .**_ “ His voice sounded like a real demon, all cracked and distorted with evil intent. The presence could be felt getting closer with every second.

  


Papyrus voice hitched when he yelped, standing like a stiff board with his hands pressed to his sides, his head faced in front of him, away from _their_ impending doom.

  


If Grillby had been a monster with fur or hair, it’d be bristling at the sound of Death’s voice. He stiffened, although trying to not be obvious about it, as he turned towards Death to face him.

  


For a moment he wanted to defend himself, but there was nothing really he could say to do so. Plus at this right moment, he found his voice failing him anyway.

  


The door that lead to the living room was completely black, you wouldn’t be able to see and furniture or light, both swallowed from the darkness that is Sans.

  


“ _ **w h a t  d i d  i  t e l l  y o u  b o y s . . . ?**_ “

  


Only his pure white face could be seen through the doorway, his mouth was breaking apart, just like the first time he met Grillby, and it was tilted to the side slightly, questioning them. The darkness looked to be spreading, it was like hands stretching from the doorway, continuing into the kitchen.

  


Grillby stared at Death in what he refused to admit might be parts fear. He wouldn’t hurt them, right? He wouldn’t hurt _Papyrus,_ right? Sans loved Papyrus, heck! _Death_ loved Papyrus!

  


Yet he was standing there looking even more threatening than he had when they first met, his whole body seemingly surrounded in what looked like some sort of black magic, swallowing all kinds of light hitting it.

  


Sometimes Grillby liked to forget that they were all gods here. This was not one of those times.

  


“We had it in control,” Grillby tried to argue, although he didn’t know himself how true that was. Sure, if he really would’ve noticed the kitchen catching fire, he would’ve tried to stop it with his magic. The question was just if the damage wouldn’t be already done at that point.

  
  


Death gestured to the fire with his head, to the sight of the fire spreading from the stove, to the counter and eating away at the cabinets above them.

“ _**t h a t  l o o k s  i n  c o n t r o l  t o  y o u ?**_ “ His smiled split wider before hinting their punishment.

  


“ _**i  r e m e m b e r  y o u  t w o  w e r e  a f r a i d  o f  d i r t . . .**_ “ He directed his head to Papyrus, “ _**a n d  h e i g h t s . .**_ “ then looking over to Grillby, he laughed evilly for a moment, letting it sink in.

  


Papyrus gasped, horrified, his hands went over his mouth. “BROTHER NO, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!!!”

  


The words sank in and Grillby frowned. Was he threatening him? He was. Was he _serious_ about it? Grillby’s never been in a situation before where someone he was close to _actually_ threatened him. Even if it was ‘just’ with dirt and heights. He didn’t want to _fight_ Death, but also…

  


Grillby squared his shoulders a little, more subconsciously than not. “I’m not scared of you,” he lied. “We’ve got this under control,” he lied _again,_ lowering the flames a little with his magic to something that was still far from an acceptable size of a kitchen fire probably.

  


Death smiled, and Papyrus looked at him like he signed their death warrants. The darkness moved before completely consuming everything, touching every bit of the kitchen, and surrounding both victims, swallowing them in a cocoon of darkness.

  


Whatever that blackness was grew, Grillby realized much too late. All of the sudden it was surrounding him completely, like water but less painful and thick like tar. Everything was dark, he could barely see his hands in front of his face, and an odd feeling of claustrophobia was sneaking up on him.

  


Grillby tried to calm himself. Relax. Death wouldn’t hurt them. He just wanted to mess with them, scare them, but he wouldn’t actually _hurt_ them. He knew what he was doing. Even if Grillby felt trapped in the darkness, left alone and lost.

  


He was _fine._ He _would_ be. Death wouldn’t actually harm him.

  


He hoped.

  


The sound of Papyrus’s screams echoed, the sound of something being dumped into something can be heard. Soon after Papyrus screamed something about the horrors of mud baths.

  


“ _**y o u  a r e n ‘ t  a l l o w e d  o u t  t i l l  i  s a y  s o . . .**_ “

  


Grillby shuddered at the noises, and he _knew_ Death was just messing with them, that it was just some dirt on Papyrus, or maybe even _that_ wasn’t real, maybe the blackness was some sort of illusion magic. But it had him on his toes anyways and he raised his voice.

  


“What are you _doing,_ Death!?” He called into the darkness. “Stop this, it was just a small fire!”

  


Death only giggled, before the darkness started to concentrate on him, before he knew it. Death and Grillby were in the sky, over the clouds. Death’s wings looked tattered, but huge and powerful, flapping to keep their height.  He was holding onto Grillby tightly, arms around the fire monster and grinning.

  


“ _**s u p . . .**_ “

  


Grillby should’ve known what to expect, honestly. He _had_ kind of, but when the darkness suddenly dissipated and Grillby was _in the sky, above clouds,_ it still took him with a shocking surprise that had his stomach lurch. Barely intending to, Grillby instinctively put his arms around Death, holding onto him tight, even though Death was already holding him.

  


“ _Let me down!_ ” He screeched a lot more panicked than he was proud of.

  


Death laughed at the undignified sound, spinning them slowly around in circles. “ _**w e e e e e e !**_ “

  


This was awful. Grillby could barely even see the ground when he looked down, which just proved once more _how high up_ they were. If the clouds _underneath them_ weren’t already indication enough.

  


And now Death was spinning them in circles. He was slow, but with how high up they were, any movement was only bad right now. Just really fucking bad, and Grillby didn’t even care anymore about how pathetic he would sound as he begged,

  


“Death, _please,_ I’m serious! I’m not… feeling too good.” He really didn’t want to end up throwing up on Death, but none of this were doing any good on his metaphorical stomach.

  


“ _**y o u  s o r r y ~ ?**_ “ Death almost sang, even with that voice he still managed to let his enjoyment be known.

  


“ _Yes,_ fine, al _right!_ ” Grillby practically screamed, really just wanting solid ground underneath his feet again.

  


Darkness spread around them once again, Death coming loose from Grillby’s hold, like the body just disintegrated in his grasp. Darkness once again spit Grillby out, but this time into the bathroom. With death standing next to him, looking at a bath tub with gooey mud, with a Papyrus frailing inside it.

  


“ _**l e a r n e d  y o u r  l e s s o n ?**_ “

  


“YES, YES! PLEASE LET ME GET OUT OF THIS TUB OF GERM HORROR!!!” Death nodded, letting Papyrus jump out of the tub, watching him do a funny dance of taking the mud off.

  


Grillby didn’t even get the chance to reply, he just straight up ran towards their toilet, painfully dry heaving into it, flipping Death off in the process.

  


Death watched as Grillby dry heaved into the toilet and Papyrus on the ground squirming around like there were ants all over his body, he basked in the feeling of a job well done, ignoring Grillby’s rude gesture.

  


He waited till he got both of their attention though, waited as Papyrus slowly stopped wiggling on the floor, waited as Grillby finished up.

  


Papyrus looked up at him, with an unamused expression.

  


Grillby coughed a few more times into the toilet, before he decided he probably was gonna be fine and not throw up anymore. He turned to face Death, crossing his arms as he sat on the ground and glared at the skeleton.

  


Death laughed, putting his hands on his hips, his face was back to normal, and no darkness was insight.

  


“haha this will teach ya ‘m the man of the house! i got the pants in _this_ family!” He precedes to form his shorts into huge pants, way too big for his small body, and walk out weirdly as he tried to keep the pants up from falling off his hips.

  


Papyrus only groaned.

  


Grillby easily groaned with him, not even watching as Death left the room. He let himself drop back until he was lying with his back on the floor.

  


“What a drama queen,” he exhaustedly muttered to himself, although loud enough for anyone in the room to have heard.

  


Papyrus laughed, covering his face with his hands. “NO GRILLBY THAT IS RUDE.” But it was clear in his voice he wasn’t really scolding the other.

  


“Oh yea?” Grillby replied with a small smirk. “Guess I’m rude then.”

  


He pushed himself off the ground again, rubbing his forehead a little as he could feel a migraine quick to come. Getting spun around in the sky and dry heaving into a toilet sure didn’t make him feel very great.

  


Grillby glanced over to the other skeleton still in the bathroom. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked with a hint of concern in his voice. “He didn’t torture you too bad, did he?”

  


“OH GRILLBY IT WAS AWFUL, JUST AWFUL!” Papyrus dropped his arm over his eyes, posing dramatically and pointing to the tub. “JUST LOOK WHAT HE MADE ME GO THROUGH!!! JUST THINK OF ALL THE GERMS THAT ARE IN THE GROUND!! AND NOW HE PUT IT IN OUR TUB WITH WATER!!!!”

  


Death wasn’t the only one prone to acting a bit more dramatically than necessary, Grillby mused. But he did feel kind of bad for Papyrus.

  


He pushed himself off the ground completely now, walking over to Papyrus to offer him a hand.

  


“Come on,” he said with a small smile. “Maybe we can still fix something up to eat without pissing your brother off.”

  


Papyrus smiled, taking the hand and pulling himself up. They walked into the living room, seeing Death at the table with take out bags. There was a sign on the closed kitchen door saying:

  


‘no fire or tall skeleton monsters allowed’

  


Death was idly sipping at his soda cup, swiping at his phone.

  


Grillby noticed the sign and sighed. Alright. That was fair. The fire wasn’t _exactly_ his fault, but he hadn’t done anything to stop it either. So yea, that one was on him.

  


He still felt like it was a little bit disrespectful Death had just gotten take-out instead of letting them cook something proper, but… that was probably for the best, too. Plus he wasn’t sure if he could stomach Papyrus’ cooking at the moment anyways.

  


Wordlessly Grillby sat down on the couch, taking one of the take-out bags with a quiet, “Thanks,” but not letting his relief, over not having to eat Papyrus’ cooking, show. Simply out of spite.

  


Papyrus grumbled before sitting down at the table, Death pushing a bowl of salad towards him, Papyrus brighten at this.


	23. we 'fucked' up, what now?

Grillby’s been lying on his makeshift bed awake for a good hour now. He still wasn’t feeling too peachy after what had happened earlier this day. He kind of just wished he could sleep his migraine off, but sleep wasn’t anywhere close thanks to said migraine. Oh sweet irony.

  


Although there was also something else catching his attention. Noises coming from the kitchen? Grillby could tell Papyrus was still in his room from the light coming through underneath the door, plus he was banned from the kitchen anyways. But Death usually was asleep around this time, with exception of _that one time,_ of course.

  


Curiously and deciding that anything was better than lying in bed awake right now, Grillby roused up, walking quietly towards the kitchen. He quickly turned the sign until he couldn’t read what’s written on it anymore, as if that would change anything, before peeking into the kitchen and… Well. There actually was Death, weirdly enough.

  


Death was on the counter, one of his legs dangling while he was sitting on his other leg. He was scrubbing furiously at the now black counter, trying to restore the light brown marble. He stopped to pant for a while, then scrub slowly at the spot, tired. Before sucking his breath and scrubbing furiously again.

  


Half of the mess was cleaned, the floor and the cabinets were scrubbed clean, only leaving a gleam from the wet products that Death used. Leaving them to dry themselves, Death was also wet, not in the sexual way at all, he was covered with sweat, pausing to wipe at his skull ever so often.

  


He mumbled how he has to clean their mess when he warmed them to not do what he had so clearly said _not_ to do.

  


Death knew this would happen, this is why he gave the punishment he had given them, because he knew he was the one who would end up cleaning it, if he was gonna suffer, so will they. He isn’t going down alone.

  


He was tired, and he was so _damn_ sleepy, he just wants sleep. He is gonna crash so hard when he finishes, having the sweet promises of his bed to keep him going, maybe go a bit faster too.

  


“I would’ve cleaned it, y’know,” Grillby muttered as he spotted the exhausted skeleton cleaning their mess. He _did_ feel a little bad, although it’s not like Death had even asked them to clean it. Or allowed them for that matter, considering the sign said they were still banned from the kitchen.

  


Sure, cleaning was always a hassle for Grillby, being a fire monster and all, but it _wasn’t_ impossible. Plus he was sure Papyrus would’ve helped, too.

  


Death gasped, then looked at the other monster that was standing at the door. “get out, you’re banned. you two can try again later.” He huffed.

  


Grillby was a guest, even he knew guests aren’t supposed to clean in other people’s homes, and right now he didn’t really trust Papyrus to not fill their kitchen in suds.

  


“Nope,” the flame said, promptly entering the kitchen. “I’m helping you. You got any rubber gloves?”

  


He wasn’t going to let Death clean his mess for him, at least not all of it. No matter what the short skeleton said.

  


Death sighed, to tired to argue. He pulled the yellow oversized gloves from his hands and passed them to Grillby, using his clothes to spread it past his arms and over his hands, forming black rubber gloves that fitted him better.

  


“yer lucky ‘m tired. i would of just kicked ya out.” He laughed softly.

  


Grillby chuckled as he caught the gloves and quickly put them on. “I’d like to see you try,” he teased, although he didn’t doubt Death could probably get him to leave if he really wanted to. And if it was by flying him way too fucking high up the sky again. Oh. Yea. That would actually be awful.

  


“Nevermind, I take it back,” he followed up a little quieter. He looked for a cloth, before helping Death scrub at the blackened counter.

  


Death laughed as Grillby took back his challenge, if only he knew Hearth could easily deny him of that. Which means Grillby can now too, he just doesn’t know of the powers he now held. But like hell he was gonna tell him this, he was just gonna let him think that Death was unbeatable.

  


“wise choice, guess ya did learn yer lesson.” He went back to scrubbing the counter, watching Grillby from the corner of his eye, before speaking up. “why ya up?”

  


“Couldn’t sleep,” he admitted. “ _Someone_ upset my stomach and I haven’t been feeling particularly great since.”

  


“hmm, i wonder who did such a thing. “ Death said absently.

  


Grillby rolled his eyes, but decided not to say anything. The soot was really hard to scrub off the counter, Grillby realized absently. Man, they had really fucked that counter up, huh.

  


He glanced at Death, watching him scrub at a different spot on the same counter, not having any more luck than him. It’s been a while since they’d been alone, Grillby realized. Not a _long_ while, but a good few days. The last time must’ve been when…

  


Oh. Right. _Then._

  


Grillby took a deep breath, then exhaled it out again, glancing at Death. “Do you… I think it’s time we should talk,” he managed out.

  


Death didn’t move, he was silent for a moment, weighing if now is a good time, on one hand he was tired, and didn’t want to deal with shit right now, but on the other hand, they need to talk about this, the sooner the better.

  


“uhhh, sure? i guess?” What does one even say to another they cheated with? Yeah I had a great time, but your not my boyfriend but you are in my boyfriend’s body! You also cheated too, and we have no excuse other than we got caught in the moment! This means nothing!

  


Yeah, right…

  


“Cool,” he said. “Great. Er…” He hadn’t actually planned that far. Planned about what to say and how to talk about this. He probably _should_ have. At least given it a thought But honestly, he’s been avoiding thinking about this as much as anyone would, probably.

  


“So… We had… sex,” he tried a little awkwardly. What was he supposed to _say_? That he regretted it? _Did_ he? He regretted cheating on Sans, yes. He’s never wanted anything like that to happen, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sans would be hurt, upset at him, and yea. Yea, he regretted being the reason of that.

  


And he also regretted sleeping with someone who he knew exactly _has_ a boyfriend. He wasn’t just cheating on his own boyfriend, but also knowingly participate in someone cheating on _their_ boyfriend. Which just was… a big fucking dick move.

  


But he couldn’t say he regretted the sex itself. And maybe that was just some messed up big excuse Grillby told himself, because he liked it a lot, and yea, he would like to do it again if not so many parties were to get hurt by it.

  


“I think we can agree that… it wasn’t a smart decision,” he eventually got out.

  


“yeah, it was.” Death scrubbed the counter lightly, not really focusing on what he was doing, to busy going through all his thoughts. “hearth is gonna kill you…” _And maybe me too._ No, he wouldn’t ever hurt Death, but he will most likely have a punishment for him… Just what would a punishment for cheating be? “we are both fucked…”

  


Grillby laughed dryly. “Wouldn’t be too surprised,” he admitted. “We’re gonna have to… tell them, though. Lying would just make the whole matter worse. Even if it’s already bad.” Even if it would save them getting hurt. It just wasn’t fair to hide something like that. And if it would come out at a later point, it would be _even worse._ _So much_ worse.

  


Death sighed, exhausted. “either way, it’s not gonna end well.” why did they have sex anyways? Did they have no fucking loyalty to their boyfriends? It couldn’t be that hard to say no! We haven’t known each other for that long and we couldn’t even have any self control to honor our boyfriends and the relationships we have with them! We are pathetic, we can’t even deny it!

  


“what do we do?” A horrible thought crossed his mind. “ what if they don’ forgive us? or even, _break up_? who wants to stay with a cheater? what do we even say when they ask why?”

  


“We say that we made a mistake,” Grillby replied, although the explanation seemed weak to him. It was the only truth. “Sure, we could try to say we missed them, that we look so much alike our partners and just missed their closeness, but…” That wasn’t the entire truth, at least not for Grillby. Yes, he missed Sans, absolutely. He missed his closeness, so fucking much. And that definitely played in on why he had jumped onto that opportunity so fast. But it wasn’t the _only_ reason. He also just _liked Death._

  


“It would feel like a weak excuse,” Grillby finally admitted. “I don’t mind if you’ll explain yourself that way. I don’t… know what went through your head during. But I don’t really have an excuse myself.”  
  
If Sans wasn’t going to forgive him, if Sans was going to break up… “I’ll have to let him go, if that’s his decision.” His chest hurt, but Grillby couldn’t possibly keep him against his will. He cheated and however Sans would react would be what he deserved.

  


This didn’t really make Death feel better, Grillby just giving up like that. Wouldn’t he at least try to make it up? “so, that’ it? that’ all we can do? hope?” that feels like he is useless, can’t he do _something_ to make this right?

  


Telling them the truth… That would make things right. Even if he might not like the results.

  


“why did we do this?” He was one of the people that did it, and yet _he_ didn’t even know why they did what they did.

  


“I don’t know,” Grillby admitted. “It just… felt right. It…” _still does._ But he couldn’t admit that, couldn’t he? He had Sans and Death had Hearth, even if they _were_ going to break up with him.

  
Fuck. He’s not just come here taking Hearth from him until further notice. He might have fucking come here, ending up in _actually_ causing Death to lose Hearth. To break up with him. And was it fair? It absolutely wasn’t.

  


“Hey, I’m sorry, alright?” He finally said. “If we’re telling them, _when_ we’re telling them… You can say it was my fault.”  
  
He didn’t want to lose Sans, god, he loved Sans so much. But he _had_ cheated on him, knowingly and willingly. But for Death… Grillby was _in_ Hearth’s body, god damn it. Grillby could not imagine how that was not taking advantage of Death. How that was not some kind of messed up imbalance. Hell, Death had even cried out Hearth’s name when he came.

  


Death shook his head the second the words left Grillby’s mouth. “i knew it was you! i teased you back there, i didn’ mean for it to get that far! but i started it! ‘m the one who put my boobs in yer face to make you a mess! even while we were bangin’ i knew it was you, i basically threw self control and loyalty out the window!”

  


Death looked straight into Grillby’s eyes. “it was both our faults, and we gonna own up to it. ‘m not gonna just let you take the blame! i baited, and ya took it, my fault for teasing ya, and it’ your fault for making the move. we share the blame, kay?”

  


Grillby felt heavier the more he realized just _how much_ he’s fucked up. How much _they_ fucked up. How it didn’t just mean they were going to have an uncomfortable talk and their lovers would be upset and not want to have anything to do with them anymore, they’d let them go and be good people, hooray. How it meant that they would _lose_ them. Actually lose them as a part of their life, and they played _such a big_ part in their life.

  


“I knew you were trying to tease me,” Grillby said, with a small grin although it was far from real. He suddenly dreaded going back, but he also wanted to get back faster than ever, just to get out of this limbo of not knowing how Sans will react.

  


He _hoped_ Sans would forgive him, but would Grillby just forgive Sans if he cheated on him? _Yes,_ Grillby tried to convince himself. But that was easier to say when _you_ were the one who had cheated.

  


“You’re right, though,” the flame finally sighed. “Thanks, Death. I’m glad we… talked about it.” Even if they didn’t exactly come to a _real_ conclusion. They still couldn’t do a lot but to tell them and hope. And he’s actually feeling a lot worse than he had before about the matter, but… It was probably good he was. That he was finally letting that sink in.

  


Death gave him a look, “that was beneficial to you? i don’ feel any different.” He wasn’t gonna say he doesn’t feels guilty or regret, he wish he could to respect Hearth and the relationship, but he knows he can’t. It was the reason why he isn’t supposed to feel in the first place. To not feel any sort of remorse, or then his job will be a lot harder, maybe even impossible.

  


Hearth knows this well, Gaster himself even gave him a stern talking to, to make sure Hearth doesn’t make Death feel any of those feelings. To never let Death be allowed or given an opportunity to feel regret, guilty, remorse, or pity.

  


‘ _Death must never feel these emotions specifically, because if he learns these feelings, and applies them to the people he is supposed kill, he will have a conscious to force him to stop, and it will disrupt the whole balance! I made them without feelings in the first place for a reason, please do not undo it Hearth, you do know how important this is, don’t you?’_

  


‘ _I do, i’ll make sure he doesn’t.’_

  


Death remembers those words, how Hearth looked when he stood straight and gave the meister his most serious face. Now, Hearth might forget this in his rage, and even might yell at Death.

  


If Death was being honest with himself, if Hearth would to scold or be mad at him, Death might actually be tempted to feel regret. He is trying hard to not make himself feel this way already, but to see Hearth’s sad face in person, Death might just give in, willingly or not.

  


He can only hope Hearth would remember his promise and just punish him instead, and laugh that he learned his lesson. That will be so much better, without the emotional turmoil that usually comes with these types of problems.

  


If Death could bless he would bless Hearth, for his patiences and understanding, for all the emotional trouble he had, and still has, to go through just to be with him. Wow, he loves that guy.

  


“I don’t know,” Grillby admitted. “It’s good to know we’re somewhat on the same page, I guess.” It was just a heavy topic on both of them, and talking about that, even if they came to nothing, was probably a lot better than avoiding it wholly. And he was just glad Death had agreed to talk so easily, he knew a lot of people would probably run away from it.

  


He stopped scrubbing at the counter to rinse off the cloth a little, watching as the dirt and soot darkened the water. “It’ll probably be easier,” he decided. “To tell them later. If we come clear about it now to each other instead of… you know. Pretending nothing ever happened.” It definitely won’t help him sleep at night, but at this point he cared so much more about Sans receiving the news as easily as possible than his own little conscience problems.

  


That’s just what he had to deal with cheating on someone. Sans didn’t deserve to be hurt over this, but it most likely was inevitable. He just had to make sure to tell him as carefully as possible, and that probably wouldn’t be easy if facing Sans would be the first time he thought about what happened again at all.

  


Death sighed, and continued to scrub, they were almost done, only needing a spot between them. Death let him take care of it, while he laid back and took a break. “i guess man,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	24. accidentally popping a boner

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING BROTHER?” Papyrus was doing his weekly cleaning around the whole dorm, and sucked everyone that lived there with him.

  


“gaster found out how to get grillby back, and something else. he wants to talk to me about it, sorry bro gotta go!” Death was talking a little quickly, wanting to get out of this hell hole that is cleaning. “bye love you, seeya!” He said cheerfully, _freedom!_

  


Papyrus nodded in approval, “OH, YES THAT IS VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MAY GO, DEAR BROTHER!” waving his brother goodbye. “I LOVE YOU!!!!!”

  


Death turned to Grillby, “and ‘m not bringin’ you, not since last time!!” Death dashed to the balcony and jumped, cannon balling out.

  


“Hey!” Grillby called out as he saw Death jumping out the balcony. Ignoring the cleaning he had been doing, Grillby ran onto the balcony, leaning over it to spot Death already having left him behind.

  


“What the hell!” He couldn’t just drop a bomb like _that_ and then leave him hanging there! “Sorry Papyrus, but I’ve got to catch up with him,” he said, already dashing out of the dorm room and towards Gaster’s domain. Screw those hell-amount of stairs, any stairs would be worth it if it meant he got to get back to _Sans._

  


-

  


Death ported outside the anti-magic barrier around Gaster’s domain, sprouting his wings before he fell from the sky, flying into Gaster’s chambers. “‘m here!!!”

  


Gaster turned from the table he was leaning over, “Oh good, I am glad you could come so quickl- where is Grillby? Did he not come with you?” He looked around Death, not seeing a flame monster an where.

  


“nah. tell me what ya know doc.” Sans waved, walking towards Gaster and the table with books opened and scrolls floating. He saw a picture of a amulet in one of the books, but dismissed it.

  


“Ah yes, Well, I have located where this Grillby’s world is, and found Hearth’s essence mixed in with it. Hearth is there. Now I am creating a portal for you and Grillby to go through, you will find Hearth and switch their bodies back.” Gaster explained, bringing a book to Sans, showing him the spell he was preparing to use to open a portal to the other universe.

  


“uhhh, that sounds cool, but, uh, why do i gotta go? can’ ya just switch their bodies from here.” Raising his bone brow at the taller floating monster.

  


Gaster nodded, eye sockets closed and a smile on his face. “No, you will have to switch their bodies back manually, I will teach you how to use this, do not worry. What I am mostly concerned about is the effect you will cause, Hearth is in a mortal body. If you were to touch him in his state, you will kill him.” He saw the look of horror in Sans’ stone face, his hollow eye sockets telling him everything.

  


“Do not worry, I have come with a solution for that too! Here.” One of the floating hands came to show Sans the amulet in the book he saw earlier. “You will wear this, this amulet will kept your powers from causing any harm to this world. It will stop you from killing people, but smaller beings like plants will not apply.” Gaster looked seriously at Death. “Only stronger beings like normal monsters and humans will not be harmed, never take this off when you are in their world.”

  


Sans nodded, body tensing at the others hard gaze.

  


“But this takes a lot of magic and focus to make. This amulet will block Death itself for a time being. Remember, this amulet only has a limited amount of power, I will make four, just in case. Yes that will be tasking for me, but it is better to be safe. I would be able to make the portal now, but the amulets will take time, please, I fear Grillby will be displeased after learning this. I do not know him well enough to know how he will react to him being able to go home now, but won’t be let because you need a protection for your magic.” Gaster mused, letting a floating hand tap his chin in thought.

  


Sans shrugged, “well how long will it take?”

  


“Two weeks at best.” Gaster looked down at Death in discomfort.

  


Sans only whistled, now understanding why Gaster looked uneased. “that’ a long while.”

  


Gaster nodded, also displeased with the answer. Making those amulets will be very difficult to make, his goal is to block Death, that is no easy feat. He will need a week each to make for two amulet’s, and knowing how the brothers are, Papyrus would demand to go with Sans, amulet or not. You just can’t simply separate those two. At least he started on the amulets in the beginning of this week.

  


“I know, I am sorry for the inconvenience.” Death nodded, understanding Gaster was doing the best he can.

  


-

  


Grillby’s lungs felt like they were on fire by the time he reached the end of the stairs. And that was impressive considering he _was_ fire, but it seems running up a god damned amount of stairs like that bests even a fire elemental.

  


He desperately needed a break, at _least_ to catch his breathe, but he’s already come so far. There was no way he was gonna sit down for a breather _now._ So with determination practically imprinted on his face he knocked the door, waiting anxiously for it to open.

  


Gaster raised a bone brow, but let the door open.

  


“You _motherfucker,_ ” Grillby gasped out the second the door opened and he spotted Death, before finally falling to his knees and hands and panting painfully.

  


Gaster’s both bone brows were up high now, shocked at the entrance, Sans on the other hand started to laugh. To the point of needing to put his hands on his knees for support.

  


“I thought you said Grillby wasn’t coming?” He glanced at Death.

  


Death only wheezed in laughter as his response.

  


“Yea,” Grillby gasped as he rolled over on the ground to lay on his back. “No, fuck that. He didn’t even give me a _chance._ I had to run up here.”

  


And he was pretty sure he just about missed everything too, so what the heck had been the point? Oh. Right. To not let Death have it his way. Fuck him.

  


“Wha-” He panted, still not quite able to get off the ground. Man, his legs were gonna be hurting for the next month probably. “What did I miss?”

  


Sans snorted, “everythin’.”

  


Gaster smiled sadly at Grillby, though confused never the less, continued to nod in agreement. “I am afraid he is right, but, excuse me for asking. Why haven’t you used your magic to stretch your arm to grab ahold of my balcony? You could of pulled yourself up from there, Hearth does this all the time, it even saves him a lot of time and energy.”

  


Sans shushed him quickly, “shhh, grillby doesn’t know about that!” That damn ability is the reason most of the shit he does to Hearth doesn’t work but can with Grillby.

  


“Please do excuse my rudeness, Sir, but absolutely fuck you, Death.” Grillby groaned in agony. Of course he would keep that one information from him.

  


Death piped in, “ ya call him meister, not lord, or sir, or whatever else you called him.” trying hard to not break down laughing again, Gaster also looked away once he said that, not wanting Grillby to see him trying to contain his laughter.

  


“Shit,” Grillby cursed quietly, feeling hot in embarrassment as he made a fool out of himself _again._ “S-Sorry, Meister.”  
  
He finally got off the ground, still breathing a little heavier than usually, but feeling a lot better by now. “Ah, anyway. I’m sorry for barging in that late, but could I have a rundown of what I missed, please?”  
  
If he found a way for him to get back, he sure as fucking hell was not gonna miss out on that information, no matter what Death tried.

  


Gaster nodded, “Do not worry young one, it is quite alright. I did enjoy those names you have given me.” He smiled sweetly, “Yes I shall give you a ‘run down’ ”.

  


-

  


“-and so I have started with the amulets this week, the first two will be done by the end of the week. I truly am sorry I am making you stay here longer, I do hope you understand my reasoning.” Gaster concluded. He was now standing in the middle of the room, with Death sitting on the table, and Grillby sitting on a chair _at_ the table like a normal person.

  


Grillby sighed, running a hand through his flames, obviously disappointed. But yea, he did understand.

  
“Why can’t I just go back myself?” He asked anyways, although he kinda got it.

  


Gaster shook his head. “Then Hearth will be stuck in your world, you may have switched back to your own bodies, but now you brought Hearth’s body to your world. I am making Sans go so Hearth will have a way back.”

  


“Oh, right.” Grillby muttered. Huh. That sure would’ve been awkward if he’d gone back to switch and then Hearth would just be stuck in his world.

  


How long did Gaster say he was gonna take? Around two weeks? That… definitely was gonna be a while and just kind of made Grillby want to be back all the more, but… It was still better than not having any date at all. For all he knew before he could’ve been stuck here for _months,_ if not _years._ Now he had at least a vague idea.

  


“Thank you, Meister Gaster.”

  


Gaster sighed in relief, “Yes, thank you for understanding. I will be here if you need me.”

  


“seeya gaster master caster.” Death waved before jumping out the balcony once again. Now that Grillby knew about that certain ability, he wouldn’t have to worry about him as much, but he was gonna have to find ways to do what he wants without Grillby stopping his fun now.

  


Gaster looked at Grillby, “You may grab ahold of the balcony railing and slowly let yourself down if you would like, you will only need stretch your arm. Or you may take the stairs as well.”

  


Grillby glanced at the balcony after Death already disappeared. “Er… I’ll pass on the stairs,” he said a little overwhelmed. He was absolutely not gonna go those stairs back down again, but the stretching thing also seemed kind of… dangerous? Scary?

He went up to the balcony, getting a hold of the railing, before staring down unsure. Was he just gonna let himself hang down? And then… stretch his arms? Might as well give it a try.

  


“Thank you again, Meister Gaster. I’ll… see you soon?” They were probably gonna talk again when he was going to leave, right? Sure. Whatever. He was already letting himself hang down, swallowing down the immense fear of how high this bullshit balcony was, before focusing his magic to grow the way he had done before.

  


He accidentally popped a boner.

  


He also eventually, after strictly ignoring what was going on in his pants, before finally managing to lead his magic into the _right_ place and actually stretch his arms. It was definitely getting easier the closer he got to the ground, although a bit of fear stayed up until the very moment he reached the bottom.

  


Grillby let out a relieved sigh when he finally _did_ feel ground under his feet again, made his arms shrink back to their normal size, and made his way back to Papyrus’ and Death’s dorm room. He absolutely was not looking forward to going back _up_ that balcony whenever the time would come.

  


Papyrus was in the kitchen, mopping the floors, the rest of the house was spotless, unless you were to look into Sans’ room, then you would take that back. “GRILLBY!! IT IS NICE TO SEE YOU BACK, IS MY BROTHER WITH YOU??” He asked as soon as he noticed that Sans didn’t come in with Grillby.

  


Grillby looked up in surprise at the question. “He’s not here yet?” He asked confused. He would’ve guessed Death had already flown or teleported back the second he jumped off the balcony.

  


“He didn’t want to take me with him. Although he left before me, are you sure he isn’t here yet?” Had he gone somewhere else before? Had he gotten into trouble?

He probably wasn’t in trouble… right?

  


Papyrus frowned, “HMM, EVEN IF HE DIDN’T LEAVE BEFORE YOU, HE WOULD HAVE GOT HERE BEFORE YOU REGARDLESS… I SUPPOSE I SHOULD GO LOOK FOR HIM??” He asked, unsure if he should bother going out or letting his brother be. He could be in trouble, on the other hand, he is Sans, he is lazy, he might of fallen asleep somewhere?

  


But should he go look for him before he finished his cleaning, or after? He might be in danger, but he might also not be. But there were still those awful people that has done this to Hearth and Grillby, maybe they got his brother now? Or maybe Sans simply just didn’t want to go home yet.

  


There was so many things to consider…..

  


“I can go,” Grillby offered, starting to feel a good bit worried. “You don’t have to come, I’m sure there’s still a lot of cleaning to do.” He _did_ feel kinda bad about not having really gotten the chance to help a lot, but hearing Gasters news just had been priority, and so was finding Death at the moment.

  


He quickly got up Hearth’s phone, sending Death a text before deciding if he should really leave.

  


Hearth:

You okay?

Where are you?

  


There was a buzz then the voice of a guy saying ‘fuck this shit i’m out’ played. Papyrus picked the phone from the coffee table, “LOOKS LIKE MY BROTHER WAS IN A RUSH TO SEE MEISTER GASTER EARLIER…”

  


“Damn…,” Grillby cursed a bit under his breath. Where could he be? The guy could fly _and_ teleport, he could be practically anywhere.

  


Well. He wasn’t gonna find him any faster by standing here and grumbling about that.

  


“I’m gonna go out and look for him, alright?” He said directed at Papyrus, but didn’t actually wait for an answer. “I’ll text you when I find him.”  
  
He dashed out of the dorm, deciding to go back to the building Gasters domain was in first, to see if he got stuck somewhere on the way back.


	25. Ugh, words!

Death was currently laying in his favorite tree, the one dead tree in the open field with other healthy trees and greenery. He was looking at the stars in the sky, and how beautiful they looked when they twinkled. This place was where Papyrus and him ate lunch, this was also the place he rejected going to the love ball with Hearth way back when.

  


He decided to go home later, not wanting to go home only to clean, so waiting it out was the other option. That wasn’t bad to be honest, it was nice, laying on one of the thick dark  branches, hands behind his head, looking up at the stars.

  


It was peaceful.

  


It was getting really late by the time Grillby reached the field. He would say he was sick of worry, but he had successfully managed to keep himself too busy actually looking for Death to end up thinking about all the things that could’ve happened to him, so he only was a fair amount of worried.

  


Plus it was getting darker, which meant it was getting harder to see. Sure, Grillby was a natural light source, but the light only spread this much, and distances were still a bitch to make out.

  


He almost missed Death lying in one of the trees in the middle of the field.

  


No, he _did_ miss him, actually. He didn’t miss the _tree_ , though. Dead and dry, looming dangerously like a classic horror movie tree, in the middle of a flourishing field of healthy plants. Only when he got curious about that exact tree, sticking out like a sore thumb, did he notice something odd on one of the branches. And only when he started slowly coming closer did he actually recognize the skeleton.

  


“Death!?” He called up, a hint of frustration in his voice, but so much more relief.

  


“wha?” He called out. Still not looking away from the night sky. “ ya ruining the view with yer light.”

  


“I’ve been looking for you all day,” Grillby huffed out, but there was no real venom in his voice. He used his new learned trick to stretch his arms and reach one of the branches close to Death and sit down on it. Man, the stretching felt kind of weird, but he couldn’t deny it was cool.

  


“You left your phone at the dorm, so we couldn’t even text you. Which reminds me-” He got out his - or rather Hearth’s - phone real quick, shooting Papyrus a text.

  


Hearth:  
Found your brother

Was lying in a tree the whole time

  


Cinnamon Roll:

OH WONDERFUL

YES MY BROTHER AND I LOVE THAT PLACE VERY MUCH

KEEP HIM SAFE FOR ME!! THANK YOU GRILLBY!!

  


Death padded his pockets, before giving him a lopsided grin, “oops, ya wouldn’ happen to brin’ my phone with ya by any chance?” he laughed lightly.

  


Woops. “No, I… forgot,” Grillby admitted a little embarrassed. Well, it wasn’t his job to carry his phone after him. “I texted Papyrus that you’re safe, though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
  
He saw the way Death was lying back on the branch relaxed, and tried to do so himself, only to end up losing his balance and almost falling off. Yep. He was not a balance-y person.

  


“What are you doing here anyways?”

  


“i like to watch the stars, can ya like, change yer color man? for real it’ messing with the view, can’ see the stars.” Death tried to squint to see the stars, but it wasn’t working.

  


“My what now?” Grillby asked surprised, although he had very well understood him. “Is that a… thing I can do now? Change my color?”

  


“ye, hearth can turn to fuckin’ rainbow fire if he wanted to, he does that at raves. just, like, will your magic to change to dark blue, or black, whatever man.” He waved Grillby off.

  


“Damn,” Grillby said respectfully surprised. That sounded like a damn blast at raves. “Sure, I’ll give it a try.” Although he’s never really done anything like that before.

  


Stretching his limbs hadn’t been too hard to figure out, it was really just the same gist as controlling flames, but on his own body. But changing the color? He’s never done anything like that before. But there was a first for everything, right?  
  
So he just tried, kind of focusing a lot on his goal, while looking at his own palms through the borrowed shades, and... Nothing happened.

  


“Do… you have any clue on how…?” He asked, hoping the question didn’t sound too pathetic.

  


“uhhh, just, um, like, imagine yer self the color ya want, and tell yer magic ya want that. ya do know yer magic bends to your will, right?” Death finally tore his sockets from the sky to look at Grillby, and motioning with his hands in a lazy away. He wasn’t a fire monster, he was just going with how magic behaves, this is the best he can offer to powers he doesn’t have.

  


Grillby hummed thoughtfully. “I’ll try again,” he said, having a little bit more of an idea on what to do.

  


He focused again, less forceful this time and more letting himself picture what he wanted. That made more sense than trying to physically force a color on him, he realized now, but fire magic had always been just way more offensive for him than this kind of magic. It was what he was used to.

  


But now he was doing it less aggressive, more imaginative, and… And his flames turned… black? Actually black, blending in with the night sky.

  
“Holy shit,” he breathed out, before excitedly looking at Death. “Holy shit! I did i-” And then his flames flickered back to his usual color.

  


“ _Fuck._ ” It seemed that required a lot more focus than he had initially thought.

  


Death laughed, “aww, don’ worry too much. you can do it.” Though he has no fucking idea how.

  


“Ugh,” Grillby groaned. “Fine, okay.” He focused again, changing color faster this time. He _did_ figure out what the trick was, after all, he just had to keep focused to not accidentally flicker back again.

  


With his flames black now, he finally managed to lie back on the branch quietly, arms folded over his chest as he frowned up the sky as if it owed him ten dollars.

  


“nice.” Death looked up at the stars and continued to watch them twinkle. “ya want ta know which star you are? gods are born of a star, want to know hearth’s ?” He eyed the bright star in the sky, ready to point to it if Grillby agreed.

  


Grillby took a moment to reply, having a bit of a hard time focusing on both Death and keeping his magic alive. He focused a bit more on the stars when the words finally processed, his flames flickering a little in hue, but he caught it before his color went back.

  


“...Sure,” he said.

  


Death pointed to one of the brightest looking stars out there. “the brighter, bigger, and powerful are the stronger ones, hearth is one of the strongest gods. my bro and i are right here.” He swept his arm everywhere, gesturing to the whole sky.

  


“Papyrus and you, you’re… the darkness surrounding the stars?” Grillby asked. He was pretty sure Gaster had brought it up once, but he couldn’t remember talking about it with Death himself.

  


“yup!” making the ‘p’ pop, how he did that without lips, no one will ever know. “we’re everywhere… yeah we aren't what people like to look at when they watch the sky, but. we are what let’s them see the stars in the first place. that’ nice.” Death felt a little neglected but he was also happy that he makes everyone see beauty, yeah he makes people love life, and he hates that women to every strand of her fur, but oh well, he is doing something nice.

  


Yea. Grillby’s heard that before. It still sounded kind of lonely, but… _someone_ had to do that job. The darkness was nice anyways, Grillby thought. He’s never really gotten the chance to quite experience darkness the way he did now, with his flames usually lighting up his surroundings, but he still always liked the serenity of it.

  


“There’s always people who are different than the others,” Grillby argued softly. “I, for one, like to look at you.”

  


Death’s face turned a bright blue. “uh, lik-like, umm, eh- uh, um whi-which uhhh part of m-me? rig-right, sky, yeah, um uuhhhhgggg.” He ended up covering his face with his hands in the last part, he had no idea which he was talking about, the sky him, or his body him, but he just ended up with the sky him, since that’s what they was talking about. Still, he was left flustered when someone said they liked to look at him, how does someone even respond to that?! “thanks…” he muttered, not daring to say any more to not make a bigger fool of himself.

  


Grillby glanced at Death, surprised at just _how_ flustered he’d gotten, but smiling amused. Yea, there was definitely more than just the sky part he liked seeing, and Death’s face glowing bright blue in the darkness was one of those things.

  


But he decided to just look back up in the sky, not point that out, making Death even _more_ flustered, and… possibly even ending up making things just awkward between them.

  


“You’re welcome,” he said, looking up at the sky. “It’s true.”

  


Unintelligible skeleton noises can be heard from the monster next to him when Grillby agreed with himself again, stating once again, that yes, he liked to look at Death. Death swore his soul was about to flutter out of his chest.

  


_Fuck these fire monsters that make me feel shit in the first place, fuck them all._

  


Death jumped down. “fuck you and words, _your_ words! uggh! fuck you!” Death wasn’t really mad, nor did he let himself seem that way, he wasn’t serious.

  


Grillby chuckled now, definitely enjoying how flustered Death got. He jumped off the tree, too, finally letting his color change back to the regular fire.

  


Well, it’s not _his_ fault Sanses were this cute, Grillby almost said out loud, but _did_ manage to keep it for himself. It was still true, though, he thought as he followed Death back to his dorm.


	26. i wonder how grillby would handle being in sky high...

He looked good. Damn did he look good, Grillby thought as he looked at the mirror, finally getting to try out the Butler suit they’d gotten for the festival.

  


Now, Grillby wasn’t a very narcissistic person at all. Sure, he did care about his appearance somewhat, but he’s just never really reveled in it the way he did now.

  


He looked so _fancy,_ though. So dapper, and he wished Sans could see him like that. Even if he would tease him. Grillby was excited, which was… silly in a way but who cared, and he wanted to share his excitement.

  


He wondered if the girls and Death already gotten dressed. It wouldn’t be weird if he went looking for Death, right? No. Of course not. He had to act like Hearth and that was probably the first thing Hearth would do.

  


Plus Grillby got to see Death in the Maid outfit last time, now Death better fucking pay attention to him in his butler outfit.

  


Death was sitting in his maid outfit on a table, instead of black and white like last time, his outfit is black and blue, while the other maids have their own colors as well. He was on his phone playing a game where you had to kill everyone you see and get the most points, these games always makes him happy.

  


Grillby found the girls where they had been last time, Death specifically sitting on a table, looking very focused at his phone. They actually seemed to have gone with the dress from last time, except now everyone was color coded, with Death’s colors being black and blue. He looked cute like that, the colors fit him.

  


Grillby used the moment Death hadn’t noticed him yet to turn around and take a quick selfie with Death in the background. He sent it to the skeleton in question, as well as Papyrus, before actually approaching him.

  


Death saw on the top of the screen that he got a picture from Hearth’s phone, he paused the game and looked at it. he turned to Grillby, “hey!” He looked mad, but he knew Grillby knew better than to think he was really mad. “an what ya think yer doin ?” Hands on his hips.

  


“Someone’s got to take pictures to remember this by,” Grillby quipped, before sitting down on the table next to Death, hoping it could hold their combined weight.

  


“How’ve you been holding up?” He asked. “The girls tortured you yet, like last time?”

  


Death typed into his phone and smirked at Grillby, sending the text. “not much after i bit one of their fingers off.”

  


Sugar Skull:

kay, wait for me revenge. >:3c

  


Grillby felt his phone vibrate as he got Death’s text and quickly got it out to read it. Well, shit. Still, worth it.

  


He noticed he’s also gotten a reply from Papyrus.

  


Cinnamon Roll:

STOP LOLLYGAGGING AND CONTINUE TO DO YOUR WORK!!

ALSO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM USING HEARTH’S CHARMS ON MY BROTHER WHILE IN THAT SUIT, I DO NOT KNOW IF HE COULD RESIST SWOONING.

  


Hearth:  
Hey those are my charms too

Were the same person

  


Even if Hearth _was_ a good bit taller than him and maybe _was_ a good bit better build than him. Hearth was also a god, which is practically cheating, so it doesn’t count.

  


Cinnamon Roll:

SURE, OF COURSE GRILLBY.

  


Man, he wished he could visit them again once he got his own body back, to prove his own charm, but… That probably wasn’t an option. Grillby didn’t exactly assume universe hopping was a very simple and safe thing to do, so he’s just always assumed he wouldn’t get to go back again after he was home.

  


Which meant… Oh.

  


Which meant he wasn’t going to see either of the brothers again. Shit. He’s never actually… thought that far.

  


“Did you really bite someone’s finger off?” Grillby said quickly in an attempt to distract himself. He didn’t need to think about that stuff _now._

  


Death looked at him, looking more smug than he was before, if that was possible.  “and make ya lose faith in me, nah man. of course i did, got to keep my edge!” He winked at Grillby and took his glasses to put on his face to finish the look, using his _own_ charm to be cool and badass, because that’s him, he is nothing else, and if someone says different he can show them how badass he really is on them!

  


And Grillby would’ve bought it, up until the moment Death put on his shades and Grillby just began smirking cheekily. He looked too adorable with the shades on, made him wonder why he’s never put his own on Sans before.

  


Oh right. He wasn’t exactly very comfortable without his shades on his face.

  


Grillby took them back, muttering a quiet, “...sorry…,” before glancing away. Well this was a great way to ruin a moment.

  


“So,” he tried instead, after coughing into his fist a little. “What do you think?” He got off the table again, presenting his butler attire by folding his arms behind his back, standing straight, the way Papyrus had taught them. And that despite how gay Grillby was.

  


Death gave a thumbs up, humming in delight, “nice, 100 percent would tap that. how ya feel?” the maid and butler outfits were colored for each pair, Death being black and blue, grillby’s suit was black with blue trims. Another example would be Fertility’s and Misery’s, the orange cat having a red and orange maid dress, and the blue bunny having a matching suit. Alphys and Undyne have a maid’s and butler’s outfit scheme of a light blue and gold trim.

  


to pair each maid and butler for the show….

  


“I’m actually feeling excited for this,” Grillby admitted. “Is that weird?”  He had been so strictly against the whole festival thing, he was still shocked himself how much he was actually enjoying all this.

  


“You look cute, by the way,” he also tossed in, sitting back down on the table.

  


“i know i am.” Death says as he leans his head back, back arched as he lifts a legs up. Posing like someone would a magazine.  He looks amazing and he knows it!

  


He once remembered a time he didn’t like how he looked at all, ecto body or not, he never liked how he looked. But then Hearth started to compliment him like crazy, even going so far as to say all the little things Death does and love every bit of it. Like when he said he loved when Death was chilling, he always hooks his feet together, or when Death starts eating the first few chisps, Death would lick the chisp in his mouth to taste the flavor before eating it. Little things Death didn’t know he did but Hearth noticed, he noticed a lot of things about him, and admires every one of them. It made feel special, having someone love him so much, enjoy watching him so much, they would notice him, every part of him. Death started to love himself more, and even felt a bit more beautiful everytime Hearth would over exaggerate about loving something about him, going crazy over the same things about Death every time. Always catching Hearth staring and admiring him with that dopey smile of his, lost in thought and practically had hearts all around him.

  


Hearth was amazing, a pervy idiot, but sweet and amazing.

  


Grillby chuckled as Death suddenly began posing. He quickly snapped a sloppy picture, sending it to Papyrus.

  


Hearth:  
I think your brother is trying to use _his_ charms on _me_

  


He hoped Papyrus wouldn’t be too mad they were still lollygagging. In his defense, Grillby didn’t even know what they were supposed to do at the moment, so… Plus he could tell most of the other students weren’t exactly doing anything better than him and Death right now either.

  


“ey! excuse you but you don’ have permission to take a picture of _this!_ ” gesturing to all of him. “ya ain’ worthy!”

  


Cinnamon Roll:

OH NO, REMIND HIM YOU ARE NOT HEARTH! MY SILLY BROTHER MUST BE SO LONELY WITHOUT THE ATTENTION OF HIM! PLEASE LET HIM DOWN GENTLY!

  


Hearth:

I will let him down gently with my very strong very handsome arms

  


Grillby glanced at Death smiling. “Damn, you’re right. I’m so sorry, oh almighty Death.” He considered doing an over-the-top bow before him, but eventually decided against it.

  


“yea ya better be!” Death proclaimed, puffing his chest out and hands on his hips, his head was up high. Until he looked at his brother running towards him, calling for him.

  


“BRROOOTTTTTHHHHHHHEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!”

  


Death had no idea if it was bad or good that his brother was running towards him, he didn’t act like there was any danger, but he looked like his eye sockets are watering. “yes?”

  


Papyrus slammed into him, hugging him with all his might, Sans hugged him back the second he realized he was in a hug. “what is it bro?”

  


“DO NOT WORRY MY DEAR BROTHER, I AM HERE AS EMOTIONAL SUPPORT! IT WILL BE OKAY!!!! “ Papyrus screamed into Sans’ neck, nuzzling him. Sans looked at Grillby in confusion, looking for answers.

  


Grillby hadn’t actually expected Papyrus to show up, although he probably should have. That didn’t help him at all when he started laughing the moment Papyrus began wrapping around a very confused Death, screaming about something the latter couldn’t even know about.

  


“Sorry,” he chuckled out. “Sorry. That one’s on me, I guess. Hey Paps, how’s preparations going?”

  


“SPLENDID!!!” Papyrus answered cheerfully, before getting up with Sans in his arms and twirled him around, “DO NOT WORRY BROTHER, I WILL BE HERE FOR YOU IN THIS DIFFICULT TIME!!” Sans looked so lost, his face was scrunched up in confusion, as he let Papyrus do what he wished with him.

  


Grillby pulled up the conversation on his phone again as he once more chuckled at Death’s confusion. Yea, he was gonna throw him a bone. That was probably only fair.

  


He handed Death the phone wordlessly, making sure Papyrus wasn’t seeing what Grillby was showing him.

  


Death scrolled through the messages, then gave Grillby a look before nodding, pushing the phone back to Grillby. He then looked at paps and went limps in his arms. “oh bro it was awful, it feels like my soul is being ripped to shreds!!” He made fake crying noises, covering his face in Papyrus chest. “it hurt so much! i don’ think i can go past this bro, i can’!” He cried out, being over dramatic in every word and move he made. “save me from the bad man!”

  


“OH NNNOOOOOOOO!!!” Papyrus cried with his brother, both of them are now hugging each other tightly, intertwined.

  


Grillby laughed a little still, but should probably play along.

  


“I’m sorry Death, there just can never be anything between us,” he said, in a much less dramatic way than Death, because acting was not exactly his strong feat. “I know how much you want me, but you’ll just have to wait until Hearth comes back.”  
  
The irony behind his words was almost painful, but he was having too much of a genuinely good time with the brothers to actually care about that right now.

  


Death made a wailing sound before slumping on his brother, Papyrus gasped at Grillby. “GRILLBY, YOU SAID YOU WILL BE GENTLE!!!” Papyrus ran off. “I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM NO MORE!”

  


Death giving him a hand motion to follow from behind Papyrus’s back as he was carried away, he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

  


“I’LL SAVE YOU BROTHERRRRRRR!!!!!”

  


“save me!”

  


“No! Shit-” Grillby laughed full blown now as he watched Papyrus dash off, quickly getting up to follow behind the two.

  


“I had to say it!” He called after them. “Otherwise he would’ve never been able to let go of me!”

  


He hoped the other’s weren’t listening too much into their screaming, or at least not questioning it too much and just chalking it up to foolery. Which it was, so it would be incredibly stupid to get busted over something like this. But Grillby doubted that would be the case as he chased after the Death brothers still laughing.

  


-

  


It was the middle of the fourth week, Gaster called them over to discuss the details and the overview of everything. Death called out to Grillby. “hey hot stuff, mr. floaty and sparkly wants us, ‘m gonna leave ya again, so bye!” Death walked over to the balcony and opened the doors, since he wasn’t carrying Grillby he didn’t need to get out his wings.

  


Grillby perked up as he heard the news. It was a lot sooner than Gaster had said he would need for the amulets. Had he been faster after all?  
  
“I’ll meet you there,” he said, rushing to put on his shoes. He doubted Death would actually _wait_ for him and instead just get Gaster to spill everything in the literal five minutes he was gonna take to get there.

  


Death laughed before he jumping out, teleporting outside Gaster’s barrier once again, before puffing his wings out from his back, he glided into the balcony and opened the door. “sup old man!”

  


“Death oh great, you are here, I take it we should wait for Grillby?” Gaster floated over to him, the golden ball of all their misery in one of the hands in front of him.

  


“i mean sure, don’ want ya to explain twice!” The last time took longer because Gaster had to explain everything more than once, all thanks to Grillby. _poor Gaster, having to deal with him._

  


_Poor him, having to deal with him 24/7._

  


Grillby still ran the entire way to the building, but this time stopped underneath where the balcony would be. Hoh boy. That one sure was high up. But he probably shouldn’t waste his time anxiously staring up at it, so he began stretching his arm to reach it, before beginning to pull himself up.

  


Grillby genuinely couldn’t tell whether this was better than flying with Death because he had control over the situation, or whether it was worse because he had to be the one taking the initiative. He just decided to agree on that it was bad and fire elementals just simply weren’t supposed to be that high up.

  


He finally climbed onto the balcony, letting out a relieved breath over being on ground again.

  


“I’m here,” he said, walking up to Death and Gaster, panting a little although the only thing that exhausted him had been his own fear of heights. “Sorry I took longer.” Than what? Five minutes? Well, whatever.

  


“Oh, you didn’t take long at all! We have decided to wait for you as well so you missed nothing!” Gaster cheered, before beckoning both boys over to the table. “Alright, back to business. We are going to discuss everything I have so far, I want Death to learn how to switch Grillby’s and Hearth’s bodies back when it is time, I will show you that in a moment, Death.” He glanced at Death for a second when addressing him, using one of his hands to give him a wait motion, before getting out a pendant.

  


“This here is the amulet you will wear while in the other world, only two are made and the third is in progress, it will be done by the end of the week.” Death moved closer to see it better, it was a small thing. The gem itself was completely onyx black, with a gold edging medal, holding onto the gem with something to clip it on in the back.

  


Grillby glanced at the amulet in awe. Right. It was so he wouldn’t kill anyone in their universe, which was… a concern Grillby probably hadn’t spent enough thought about.

  


But he trusted Gaster’s judgement. The god obviously knew so much more about this whole world than Grillby could ever fathom to, and if he said that amulet was going to stop Death from killing people… well. He was going to trust him.

  


“But! They do expire, that is why I have made more than one, one amulet will hold back your magic for about a week and a half. Depends how much magic you are releasing that the amulet captures, it may hold for two weeks if you're good.” Death made a face at the last part. “Oh please, you know what I mean.” He puts the amulet back into a box, before grabbing the head of Psyche’s scepter, showing it to Death.

  


“kay, so how do I work it?” Death asked, as he was handed the object.

  


“There will be a line going through it, that is where it will open up. Now, on the side of the line, there is a switch, press it.” Death pressed at a small switch that was very hard to find, if one didn’t know it was there. The magical artifact opened up, Death scrambled to catch both pieces. Once each part was safely in each hand, with the hollow inside upright, he looked back at Gaster for further instructions. “Now when it is time to switch, you will put each piece on both Grillby’s and Hearth’s heads, like a hat as you will!” Gaster chirped.

  


Death eyed Grillby and one of the pieces of the golden ball, silently telling him to get down so he can place it on his head.

  


“...Now?” Grillby asked a bit surprised, but he duck down enough for Death to be able to reach his head. He glanced at Gaster.

  


“And this will really change us back…?” He asked, less unbelieving than really just searching for confirmation at this point. But maybe also somewhat unbelieving. It just seemed so odd that something like this weird ball could literally _swap their souls._

  


Death placed one of the golden balls piece on his head, then flipped the other so he can look on the outer part. “Yes, they most certainly will. Now do you see these? Those are the controls, you will have to do this for both parts. Now, you have to spin this 90 degrees counter clockwise, press this one and this one at the same time, to turn the device on. Then press the biggest button that so happens to be the button Hearth pressed to cause this whole mess, that’s the ‘go’ button.” Death did as Gaster said step by step, Gaster pointing at each one and explaining what they do. “Remember, you will have to do this process to both pieces at the same time, so it would be best if Hearth and Grillby were sitting down next to each other while you work both.”

  


Death nodded. Gaster handing over the other golden piece from Grillby’s head, giving it to Death. The small skeleton looked at the two separate pieces before putting them back together after a second of thought.

  


Grillby stood up straight again once he figured he wasn’t going to be needed as a hat manequin anymore. He turned to Gaster, a question he’s been fearing the past few days on his tongue.

  


“What do we… do once that’s done?” He asked. He knew Death and Hearth had to go back to their side. It only made sense and he wasn’t sure why he was asking in the first place, except…

  


Maybe he was just hoping for a different answer.

  


Gaster looked up at Grillby, from his place close to the floor, having floated down to get on Sans’ level while explaining the device. “Pray tell, what do you mean, Grillby? Death and Hearth will go back here, problem is solved. Is there something we are missing?”

  


“No, I… I guess not,” Grillby muttered, trying not to sound as disappointed as he was. “You said something about a portal once, will it stay open until Death and Hearth left? Is that safe?”  
  
Could anyone just go through it? Because random people just going through a portal sounds like a pretty damn big hazard.

  


Gaster smiled and shook his head, “No, the portal will close the moment I tell it too. Once all of you are in the other world, I will close it. Death, you will use your scythe to come back, I will have a beacon for you to follow.”

  


Death nodded, then looked at Grillby. “was that what ya been worried about?”

  


No, that was probably the opposite of what he’d been worried about.  
  
“It was,” he lied. “This is just still all a little… too much for me to wrap my head around. I trust you, though.”

  


He wasn’t exactly sure how a scythe would help Death get back here or why it wasn’t able to get them to Grillby’s world then. But, well, he also wasn’t exactly sure how a lot of things here worked still, so he decided to just kind of go with it.

  


“Is there anything else we need to know, Meister Gaster?”

  


Gaster looked at Sans then at Grillby, unsure if he should ask what was this about, but decided not to. “Hmm, I suppose not. That is all.” Sans nodded, before walking over to the balcony.

  


“alrigh’, then we gonna go then.” he stretched his arms up and walked out the balcony, “bye doc, let’s go sissy!”

  


  
Grillby nodded Gaster a goodbye, before heading to the balcony with Death, relatively ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	27. why are we like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content warning~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> boi these two are nasties

It is the second last day of Grillby’s time here, Gaster now giving them a date on when they will go through the portal. Everything was tense, they had a party of three last night and Papyrus went to bury himself in work, to ignore the pain of his new friend leaving. Death and Grillby decided to stay home for the day, only wanting to chill and have their last moments on the couch, watching a movie.

  


Grillby couldn’t exactly focus a lot on the movie, though. He could tell it was a shitty movie that’d be right up Sans’ alley, probably Death’s too, but that was about all he got from it. He was too distracted about the fact they would leave in two days. How could he not? He’s spent his past month in this world, pretending to be someone he wasn’t…

  


He couldn’t wait to be back. To see Sans again, and the rest of the gang, to lie back in his own apartment on his own bed. But at the same time…

  


“...I’ll miss you,” Grillby said involuntarily. He stiffened a little when he realized he’s just said it out loud, feeling a little hotter than usual. He wasn’t about to take it back, though.

  


Death’s head whipped around so fast to look at Grillby, he almost snapped his neck. Not only did Grillby say that out of nowhere, but what it meant. “oh.” He turned his head back to the movie, but wasn’t really seeing anything. “....me too..” Sans was playing with his hands, not sure what to do, he was never put in this situation, what else was expected of him?!

  


“S...Sorry.” He figured that was probably a weird thing to say. They should be excited, right? Both of them were finally getting their boyfriends back, were getting normality back.

  


But Grillby couldn’t help himself. “I… I guess I’ve just…” His mouth opened and closed as he searched for the right words. “I’m happy to get back, but… I don’t really want to lose you,” he admitted.

  


Death blushed, at a loss as to what to say. “yeah?” He looked at Grillby again, but with a small smile, his legs were pulled to his chest, and his hands on his knees. “ya been great man, kinda sad to see ya go.” Death paused for a moment, before holding his hand out for Grillby to take in a hold. “guess whatever happens, you were always fun to be around, i’ll miss you too.”

  


Grillby smiled when he heard Death agree that he’ll miss him too. He hadn’t been sure if he really would. Not that he doubted it, just… he hadn’t been entirely sure. But hearing it made him feel warm as well as even more nostalgic sad.

  


He saw Death holding his arm out for him and immediately took the offer, before pulling him into a close hug.

  


Death gasped as he was pulled into Grillby’s arms, he was tense but he relaxed when he saw it was only a hug. He snuggled into his arms, holding Grillby close. “know what i noticed?” He said in a light but sad tone, he looked up at Grillby from his resting spot on his chest.

  


Grillby squeezed Death a little tighter once he noticed him relaxing, glad that he wasn’t hiding it.

  


“What?” He asked quietly.

  


Death giggled softly, “the festival is a few weeks away. ya leaving in two.” He smiled sadly at Grillby, he knew how excited Grillby was for wearing a fancy suit, and now he won’t even be able too.

  


_Poor dude._

  


Grillby blinked, not sure what that meant for a moment. Until it clicked.

  


“Noo,” he whined miserably, although he was chuckling quietly. “I practiced so much for it, too…”

  


“d’awww, now i can’ see ya all fancy and handsome. and now you won’ be able to see me dance in the maid show thing whatever. i look good in that outfit too, ya poor soul.” Death laughed, hugging Grillby and also pulling himself up a bit so his head was under Grillby’s chin, he nuzzled his face into Grillby’s neck, humming sadly.

  


“‘Handsome,’ hmm?” Grillby repeated with a small laugh. “You _do_ look cute in the maid outfit, though. You sure you can’t interdimensionally send me a video of your show?”

  


He knew that was unrealistic, and even if it wasn’t, he didn’t want just a video. But it was easy to joke about this. Easier than to admit how much he was actually regretting to miss this.

  


He felt like this was how Sans felt a lot of times.

  


Death laughed, “pfft, nah man! there is no interdimensionally video sender thing! what? ya want a personal show?” He _could_ give him a personal show, he knows the moves, but that same dress already made them do something they regretted, and he didn’t know if it was the best idea.

  


Grillby felt something hot coiling in his stomach as he wanted to say, _yes, yes please,_ in excitement.

  


“I… don’t know if we should,” he managed to croak out anyways, his hold on Death losing up a little. Shit. He wasn’t supposed to be so affected by this. He wasn’t supposed to _already feel something stiffen_ inside his pants.

  


God help him that Death wouldn’t notice it.

  


Death took his head away from under the other’s chin and looked at his face. “ya sure man? ya seemed pretty excited, i wasn’ really serious but if ya really want, i can.” Death felt the huge cock pressing between his legs, barely brushing his pelvis, it sent a wave of excitement through his body. “ya can look but don’ touch.”

  


Grillby shuddered. Shit. He _did_ really want this, but… fuck man. This was just messed up, wasn’t it.

  


“...Alright,” he breathed out. “I mean- fuck. Are you sure…?” Look but not touch? That _should_ be alright… right?  
  
No, of course not, not if he was doing it behind Sans’ back and it was exciting him that much, but. _Fuck._ It excited him _a lot._

  


Death sat up, unintentionally sitting on the now throbbing dick. “yea- oh sorry!” He got up quickly, away from the bulging cock that was longing for him. “i mean, uh. really we don’ have to, you would of saw it anyways if ya stayed longer, but it’ not like we are cheating now or anything.” Death trailed off, before waving it all off all together. “sorry, never mind, it was stupid anyways.”

  


Grillby sucked in a sharp breath as Death brushed his boner, but subconsciously followed Death’s movement the smallest bit by sitting up straighter. He angled his legs, in hopes it would conceal the tent in his pants a bit, even though Death had already obviously noticed it.

  


“No… you’re right,” he said quickly, easy to take any excuse he could get. “I would’ve seen it if I had stayed anyways…”

  


Death looked over his shoulder to look at grillby, his hands was hugging his arms and his shoulders were a bit higher. “should we?” He needs some sort of confirmation that it will be okay, that what they plan isn’t gonna be another betrayal to their loved ones.

  


“ _Yes,_ ” Grillby said, not hesitating this time. “ _Yes please._ ” And he felt awful, because he knew he was doing this for selfish reasons. But… Death _knew_ how he felt about the situation, god damn it, he’s noticed what was going on in his pants first-hand. And he _still_ offered.

  


This was going to work out somehow probably maybe.

  


Death nodded, before letting his clothes shift over back to the maid outfit that damned them the first time, his ecto magic returning as well. sans slowly turned around. “tada?” He rubbed his arm before moving the coffee table so he had space to dance. He posed, into the starting position pose he was taught to do before the song played. He gave one second thought and pulled out his phone, putting the music they were planned to dance too. He looked at Grillby before he played the song. “ready?”

  


Grillby gave him a small smile, a little tense in both excitement and slight anxiety. The clothes fit Death’s ecto body so well, showing just little enough skin to pass as decent, but still teasing the hell out of the elemental.

  


“Always,” he said.

  


Death put the song on play and placed it near Grillby, he started to dance when it was his cue. His movements confident and sharp, strutting all his stuff. He twirled and spined and moved up and down, going over every move in his head and performing each one with style and perfection.

  


Grillby’s eyes followed Death’s every move with awe. The way he carried his body with confidence and style. The way he seemed to master every most complicated looking move. If Grillby didn’t know better he’d think Death was completely in his element right now, and it made him wonder if he actually _did_ dance in his personal time. He’s never dubbed him as the guy to before, but this was just…

  
So good.

  


The song changed to the last phase, Death walked in half a circle, moving his hips before going on and dancing to the new song. Beads of sweat were barely starting to form as he continued, he didn’t worry to much, he knew the song was almost over.

  


Grillby hadn’t expected the song change, although it worked really well and smoothly, especially together with Death’s moves. He must’ve either practiced them a lot or was a natural, because the way he was moving his hips was not something one just did so casually without any practice.

  


The song ended and Death posed, his breath was heavy but he was smiling. “so….ha. ha… how did i do?” He relaxed his body before flopping on the couch, exhausted. “not bad for a first time, huh?”

  


“ _First time,_ ” Grillby parroted in disbelief. “Fuck man. That was _incredible._ ”

  


He looked at Death, spread out on the couch, his ecto having even a bit more of a shiny to it. The way Death’s chest rose up and down as he was breathing heavily, yet looking so relaxed and pleased with himself.

  


“ _You’re_ incredible,” Grillby found himself saying out loud as he began moving a little closer. Up until he was almost over Death, stopping himself and instead looking at Death for answers.

  


What answers? How he was so good at this? How he was so _good?_ How Grillby could possibly stop himself from _wanting_ him?  
  
God, he wanted him so bad.

  


Which was why he was looking for approval.

  


Death opened his eyes and saw Grillby over him, he bent on of his legs up, unintentionally pushing his dress up a bit, teasing Grillby with little bit of his panties under. He brought his huddled arms closer to his person, squishing his boobs together, making them pop out more. “ya liked it then? that’ great.” His half closed sockets formed eye lights, they seem to call to Grillby wantingly.

  


“I did,” he hummed quietly as he finally bend down a little lower, until his mouth was touching Death’s in a kiss. He let one of his hands absently trail over Death’s thighs, the other holding his weight, as he lifted the dress a bit more, one of his knees between Death’s legs but not touching him yet.

  


Death leaned into the kiss, his hands coming to grab onto the other’s shoulder for support, his legs opening the slightest, he lifted his feet and put them around Grillby’s waist, pulling him more gently into him. “tha’s.. ah! really great.” Death said slowly, his voice as sexy as a haunted creaking house can be, but he somehow managed.

  


Grillby groaned in excitement as Death pulled him even closer. He grinded a little into Death’s crotch, although the dry humping was hardly enough to satisfy the throbbing in his pants.

  


“You looked so good dancing,” the flame purred as he removed himself from the kiss to sit up instead. He took one of Death’s legs, lifting it on his shoulder as he moved a hand into Death’s panties.

  


“The way you carried your body… So confidently. _Damn._ ” He let his fingers curl around Death’s semi-hard cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

  


Death gasped when he left his cock being grabbed by the _oh so hot_ hand, he wanted more, oh god did he want more. He let his hands slide down to Grillby’s shirt, pulling it up and resting his hands on his chest, using each of his thumbs to press and rub into Grillby’s fire nipples. He rocked into the other’s hand, wanting to be touch more.

  


“just, ha, watching the girls. like, learned the moves, never done it, till now, but like, yeah, i have a good memory.“ Death panted, whispering next to Grillby’s head. he made sure to keep his voice low and lustful, _make this boy go wild!_

  


Grillby leaned a little lower, into Death’s touch, as he let out a soft moan. He couldn’t have enough of him right now, wanting Death so badly. He began jerking his hand slowly in tandem with Death’s own small movements, making sure to slip his thumb over the tip every other time.

  


“Ff… You’re, ah, really good at this.” Grillby hummed out. “The dancing I mean. Hmmm, hey. Wanna rid of those panties for Daddy?”

  


“ohhh~ is daddy back to spoil me?” Death cooed, letting his magic will away the panties, “come at me daddy~” Sans felt his cock being subdued under Grillby’s ministrations, feeling himself pulse and squirm under him, the need of being filled.

  


He spread his legs a bit more, giving Grillby the invitation into his quivering magic.

  


“Mmmhh, Daddy sure loves to spoil you,” Grillby purred. He moved his hand from Death’s cock down to his ass as he took a handful of it, letting one of his fingers circle over the tight entrance.

  


“The question is, are you _really_ ready for what Daddy’s got for you, baby?” The answer didn’t actually matter a lot. Well, of course it did. If Death told him he wasn’t, if Death told him to stop or slow down, he sure as fucking hell was going to.

  


But even if he said he _was_ ready, he still was going to take his sweet time, slipping a finger inside the puckered hole, a second following not too late, to prepare him for what to come.

  


“hmmmm, yes~ ‘m ready for ya daddy!” Death moaned, loving all the attention Grillby was giving him. “i can handle whatever ya can dish out.” He moved his hips so he got more contact to his private area, and gave Grillby a look, parting his normally fused teeth so his tongue can slide out to run over his teeth.

  


Gosh he didn’t want this to stop, but again, just like last time, but a bit more louder, a voice in the corner of his thoughts was yelling at him that he shouldn’t be doing this. Why? They did this before, and it felt _so good!_ So why did they have to stop, but he did have a feeling that there is gonna be consequences to this.

  


But it wasn’t enough to make him stop.

  


Grillby shivered as he watched Death lick his teeth, his oh so sharp teeth. He leaned down for a moment for a deep kiss, his own tongue exploring Death’s mouth curiously, before he broke it off again.

  


“Alright then,” he purred, pulling his fingers out of the hole again. He unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out and giving it a few, quick pumps as he glanced over Death. Still in his cute dress, his face flushed, teeth parted, and his eyelights there and _so hazy._ Fuck, he looked so cute.

  


Grillby couldn’t wait any longer. He lead his cock to Death’s entrance, the tip pressing gently against it, before he finally slammed it in roughly.

  


Death _screamed_ when he was pounded into, he gasped and moaned as Grillby continued his rough attack on his ass. Feeling every inch of that cock as the other pulled out and slammed back in. “bigger!” He said quickly, wanting to feel so good, just like when Hearth is so big he can’t pull out anymore, only being able to hump and grind roughly into his entrance. “please!” He is having a hard time talking, but he managed by some miracle.

  


“Ngh, fuck,” Grillby breathed out, Death’s screams and moans being music to his ears. “Whatever you, hah, want, babyboy.”

  


He lifted Death’s ass, changing the angle a bit until he managed to get even deeper. He let his magic grow the size, the girth of his cock, but didn’t stop moving just yet. Maybe slowed down a little.

  


He listened to Death’s noises for any indication that it was too much, that he should stop, while leaving a trail of kisses over every part he could reach with his mouth, whispering sweet praises in between.

  


Death waited till the cock inside him got to it’s maximum size he can handle, “there, perfect! ya to big to move tho, don’ pull out, just grind, or hump, whatever man just fuck me!” Every move Death made, he felt that monsterous dick inside him, he feels his walls gripping onto the cock so hard, not letting it move, the only thing it can do is press forward.

  


Press right into him~

  


Grillby shuddered when he finally stopped letting his cock grow, groaning breathily at the feeling. Fuck, Death’s walls were so tight around him it almost hurt, _definitely_ too tight to keep his slamming pace.

  


“Okay, baby,” he breathed out hotly as he tried to grind against him. The movement so agonizingly little, yet also _so good_ , with how tight Death was around him.

  


_Fuuck,_ this felt so good.

  


Welp, we have fully lost Death. His mind was numb, he couldn’t do thing but lay there with his tongue lolling to the side and his eye lights flickering and rolling to the back of his skull. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t even tell you his name if you’d asked him. All he knew was the bliss that was coming from his nether regions. He felt the dick moving as best as it can inside him, not that it moved much, it was much too large. And Death was sure his stomach was never that big, but the thought of it being because of this gift inside him made a wave of pleasure run down his spine.

  


“fuck! fuck! ha yes! yyeessss~ oohh please, oh yes ha! ha! oh starss~” his voice was failing him, it was flipping from high pitch to low like a roller coaster, but he didn’t really care, he didn’t care of the drool coming down his mouth, or how loud he was being, or that he was gonna be so sore in the morning. All he cared about was that feeling inside him, that oh so good feeling that was tensing up and ready to explode,

  


Oh stars he was gonna cum.

  


“‘m ah! ah! gonnaaa~ cum!” He yelled out, enjoying every movement the other was doing, and already can slightly feel the morning of the loss he was gonna feel once they finish.

  


Oh fuck, Death was moaning, screaming so loud Grillby felt like he might be in heaven. No, he was missing Sans for heaven, but it was still pretty fucking close.

  


Grillby was groaning loudly now, watching Death as he grinded against him with small movements. He was such a _mess,_ tongue hanging out, drooling. He looked like he was in pure ecstasy just from Daddy’s cock and that thought alone sent a shiver down Grillby’s spine that had him growling quietly in pleasure.

  


“Mnn, I’m close too, baby,” Grillby muttered as he heard the other give him his warning. He put a hand on Death’s cock, pumping it slightly faster than his slow grinding, feeling his own orgasm coming closer and closer.

  


Death gave a silent scream as his whole body tensed, his walls squeezed into the intruding organ as it released it’s liquids. His back arched, his hands holding onto the couch cushions under him so hard that he left little puncture holes where his fingertips were.

  


Grillby let out a silent gasp as Death clenched around him even tighter, absolutely unable to hold back another second.

  


“ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed under his panting, coming hard inside of Death, filling up his passage. Shit, shit, shit, Death’s walls were still so tight around his oversensitive cock, spasming and clenching. He panted heavily, focusing with all his might on letting it shrink just enough it wouldn’t be too painfully sensitive.

  


“Mhh, fuck,” Grillby repeated himself, quieter this time. He gently let go of Death’s legs, before lowering himself until he was lying on the couch next to the skeleton, his face close to the side of Death’s.

  


Death was passing out, but before he let the world become complete darkness, he muttered. “nice.” And conked out.

  


Grillby sighed as he saw Death falling asleep, placing a small kiss on the side of his skull. Shit. He was really fucked up, wasn’t he?  
  
Carefully Grillby pulled out of the sleeping skeleton, pulling his own pants up before picking up Death and carrying him bridal-style to his room. He should probably try to get him out of his clothes before tucking him into bed, but… the clothes were his magic or something like that. He wasn’t sure if that was an option. So he just placed Death on his bed, pulling the blanket over him.

  


He should go back to the living room, sleep on the couch. He knew that. He _knew_ that, the fact hammering into his head over and over and over again. But he was already beginning to take off his pants and his shirt and he _really_ didn’t want to sleep alone right now. And he _really_ liked Death, which…

  


Just made it all the worse, didn’t it?

  


In his underwear he lied down next to the passed out skeleton, pulling the blanket back over the two of them and doing his fucking best to not put an arm around Death and pull him close. It was already enough of an invasion in privacy that he was _sleeping_ here, he shouldn’t have to cuddle him, too.

  


To bad he didn’t get a choice, the moment the weight of the fire elemental hit the bed, making it sink under him. Death rolled to his side, pressing himself to Grillby, and a lazy hand resting on his waist, Death snuggled his face into the warm chest and sighed. Then once again, becoming still.

  


Grillby stiffened as he felt Death suddenly against him, his face against his chest. He knew he should stop this. That Death probably thought he was Hearth at the moment, if he was thinking anything at all. He was _asleep_ for Christs sake.

  


But… well. It was just cuddling, right? And Death _had_ initiated it. Asleep. And even if Grillby got him off right now, he would probably move back when the elemental was sleeping himself. So it wasn’t like he really had much of a choice.

  


He sighed once more, not quite deciding if it was a desperate or a content sigh, before placing his own arms around Death. It didn’t take long for him to doze off as well.


	28. Back at it again!

Death slowly came back to the world, his body felt heavy, sore. He knew this feeling, he felt this many times when he slept with Hearth, a warm body was next to him, and he snuggled right into the heat. “muh, hearthh?” He was tired, but Hearth was here, if he knew he was awake, he would pepper him with kisses. Like he always does, because Hearth is a loveable idiot and he loved him so much.

  


But the kisses didn’t come, the tightening of a hug from those huge arms didn’t come either, and now that he was more awake, he didn’t feel those arms around him now. “hearth?” He opened his sockets slowly, adjusting his eye sockets to the bright light, when he did, he looked at the face of Hearth, no, not Hearth, _Grillby_. “oh.”

  


Grillby had finally removed himself from Death when he woke up the next morning. He considered getting out of bed before Death woke up, but the skeleton was still clinging to him and he was scared he’d wake him up if he moved.

  


He didn’t actually end up staying in bed because he decided to, but because by the time he heard Death mumbling, he was still struggling with the decision. He stiffened once Death mumbled not _his,_ but _Hearth’s_ name.

  


“...Sorry,” he muttered out, turning to look at the skeleton. “Should I just… go…?”

  


“we fucked up again..” Death looked at Grillby with a face that said it all ‘ _we are gonna talk about how fucked we are_ _ **right**_ _now._ ’ Death did let go, and sat up, only to wince and decided laying on his lower back, letting his head and upper back on the wall.

  


Grillby sat up instead, but still looked at Death. Yea. Okay. They should talk about this. But _what_ was he supposed to say?

  


“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that managed to come out. “I should’ve just… stopped this before it happened. I _knew_ it was a bad idea- _Sorry…_ ”

  


“i didn’t stop it either. we both knew and we both did it anyways…. if there was any chance they would have forgiven us the first time, now it’s so gone. oh my stars, hearth is gonna _hate_ me…” He looked straight in front of him in thought, “like he should.” Really Hearth should have hated him from the start, now he was, and all the friends they made are gone like Hearth, because the brothers made new friends because of Hearth, and of course they all will side will Hearth. Now Papyrus will lose the few friends he had because of him.

  


He fucked up royally.

  


“I don’t know why we- why I would keep doing this?” Grillby said, not sure if it was directed at Death or just to himself. “I love Sans. I _know_ I do. But then why is it so- so…”

  


He glanced at Death, his soul giving a painful pang at the thought of that he was going to _lose_ Hearth, because of _him._ At the thought that he wouldn’t ever see him again. At the thought that Death would be- might be alone. Without Hearth to look out for him and without Grillby being there for him, he’d only have Papyrus, wouldn’t he?  
  
“...Why is it so hard to resist you?” Why did he _like_ him so much? He wasn’t supposed to. He loved Sans. Sans, the boy he’s been dating for almost a year, who’s been there for him and he’s been there for. So why did he feel so strongly about _Death_ , too?

  


Death gasped and looked at Grillby. “um, i uh, i don’ know why ya would have, uh, trouble with that in the first place.” He looked around the room, not wanting to look at someone that clearly likes him, and for real. “ ‘m not much, maybe for ‘world’s scariest bf’ maybe?” He knew he was scary, how evil he looked, and it’s crazy someone would want that. It was crazy enough with Hearth and how determined he was to get with him, now this Grillby wants him too. But he has another Sans, one he loves dearly.

  


Yeah, that’s it, he only likes him because he looks like his Sans, he doesn’t really like him at all. It’s only because he looked like the one he loved. “it’ probably because i look like em, it’ messing with yer brain.”

  


“I don’t think that’s it,” Grillby said before he could stop himself. But he was already getting up, putting on his clothes.

  


“How about I make breakfast today? If Papyrus hasn’t already, that is.” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep talking about the topic, not with where it was heading. If Death _really_ wanted to keep talking about it, he could stop him and tell him to. But Grillby, for one, suddenly was very hungry.

  


“what else would it be?” Death eyed the other as he got dressed, keeping strictly to the others face. He looked down when he moved his arm to scratch his chest, only to see his boobs and maid outfit still there, “this outfit caused us so much hell.” before warping his clothes into more comfy clothing, while dismissing his ecto magic.

  


He slowly got up, wincing every so often, “ow.” he said plainly.

  


Grillby paused, considering what he should reply, what he _could_ reply. He couldn’t just tell him he liked him for some obscure reason, that he liked _Death_ for being _Death,_ but that he also still liked _Sans_ and that it was all just. Just so very confusing.

  


Death had Hearth. Death _loved_ Hearth. And Grillby had no right to ruin this more than he already had.

  


“...Are you okay?” He asked instead, quietly. “Need some help?”

  


“no! answer me, i need to know what happened! ya can’t just say that and not answer me, this might cost us our relationships, i want to know what made ya want to do this with me!” He didn’t need any help, he was a god for fucks sake, how degrading is that? All he wants now is a explanation, they did this twice now, you don’t just scoff that off. He needs to know, why would they do something like this, they both did it willingly, knowing who they were doing it with. There has to be a reason for it then.

  


Grillby stared at Death, considering and considering what to say. He should’ve expected Death would demand an answer. Fuck, he _deserved_ one. Just… Just this was _so_ messed up and they fucked up _big time._

  


“I like you,” he admitted. “I- fuck, I don’t know. I just really like you and I _know_ I shouldn’t. Not this way. You’ve got a boyfriend, I’ve got a boyfriend.”  
  
He turned, no longer facing Death. “I’m _sorry._ ”

  


Now it was Death’s turn to stare, he watched as Grillby turned away from him in shame. Before looking down himself, he put his hands over his face and crouched down, resting his head on his knees. “i like ya too…” He said quietly, “even if we get dumped by our bfs, we are never gonna see eachother again.”

  


“...Right,” Grillby croaked out, his throat feeling a little tighter than before. _Right._ “Listen this… is stupid. Let’s just breakfast…”  


Death wasn’t listening anymore, all he can think about is how he ruined everything, how he was gonna _lose_ everything. He is gonna lose his boyfriend, everyone is gonna hate him more than ever for cheating on Hearth, the friends he and his brother had are gonna hate them for hurting Hearth, Papyrus is gonna be lonely and feel betrayed because Sans is the one who did this, in general he was gonna be alone again. And now Grillby is gonna leave and he won’t have no one. All this came crashing down on him, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

  


A whimper left his mouth, before a some hiccup. Then his face started to get wet, a sob broke between his teeth, and the dam broke. He was glad Grillby can’t see his pathetic face, his position blocking his face in his hands and even his knees. But at this point, he doesn’t even care anymore, let his dignity go with everything else he now lost, not like he needed it anymore. Everything important to him is now gone.

  


Grillby cursed under his breath when he suddenly heard Dearth sob. Shit. This was exactly why he didn’t want to keep talking about this. He quickly came back, kneeling down to Death’s height.

  


“Hey, Death,” he said quietly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s… It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine.” He wasn’t sure if that were true. How he would be fine. If Hearth was going to break up with Death and he’d be alone… There was _nothing_ Grillby could do. _Literally._ He couldn’t let Death stay in their world, and he couldn’t move to live in the god’s world. They both had their places for _reasons,_ one of them being that Death could literally kill anyone and anything mortal that he touched.

  


But he couldn’t fucking stand Death crying, being sad. He just had to pray Hearth wouldn’t break up with him. He _had_ to convince the other fire elemental that it wasn’t Death’s fault.

  


Death collapsed on the floor, letting his body deform. His bones and clothes were made from the same thing, if he was hurt and lost a body part, he could just use the darkness from his clothes to replace and shape the lost bone, and it would be good as new. Now he was just letting his bones and clothes turn to the goop that it came from, turning to a goopy puddle on the floor. His cries got louder, to the point that he was screaming, his distorted voice made the cries sound awful and weird, something no one should hear.

  


“hEaRtH!!!” Death cried out, his voice was out of his control, and he just let the darkness consume him. But, he shouldn’t, if he did he would create a black hole, and with Grillby so close, he could kill him, even in Hearth’s body, no god should touch pure darkness, his unstable darkness, he needs to get a hold of himself. He can already see wips of darkness starting to spin around his person, he needs to stop.

  


Shit. Shit! “Death!” He shouted. “ _Sans!_ Keep it together, _please!_ ” He had no idea what was going on, but it was scaring the living fuck out of him.

  


Was this normal? Was he sick or hurt? What the fuck _was_ this? His screams were loud and painful to listen to, his voice distorted.

  


Please, Grillby wanted to _help_ him. Do something, _anything_ to make Death feel better, to stop whatever the hell was going on. But _how?_ What was he supposed to _do?_

  


Death latched onto Grillby’s words, he needed to be pulled out, he will make things even worse. Focus on good things, focus on your brother! _The one you are gonna disappoint._

  


Death shook his head, focus on Hearth, the one you love and care for so much. _The one you hurt. Twice._

  


Death sobbed, focus on Grillby, the one that is holding you and is worried about you, the one who isn’t mad at you. _The one you are scaring._

  


Death gasped in a big gulp of air, hugging Grillby as close as he could, listening to his words and his touch. Grounding him, caring for him, the one next to him that is endangering himself to comfort you. Death started to gather his magic, his darkness, and contained it. He was still sobbing, but he was slowly able to stabilize himself. After about what seemed like forever, he was finally able to keep himself contained, he didn’t stop sobbing and hiccupping, but at least it was something.

  


Grillby was so relieved when Death was back to - relatively - normal, hugging him tight and carefully rubbing his back. His own breath was shaky, although he kept himself from crying, too. It wouldn’t help anyone right now.

  


“You’re gonna be fine,” Grillby said again, his voice quiet and weak. “I promise. I’ll do anything to make sure of that.” He wasn’t sure how much there was he could do, but he knew he would do it.

  


Death stayed like that, holding Grillby close, until his episode finally stopped. He lay there, motionless. “thanks…”

  


Grillby breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “No worries,” he said, still not letting go of Death.

  


“so.” Death said, drawing it out. “you mentioned breakfast?”

  


The words took a moment to sink in, before Grillby let out a soft, weak chuckle.

  


“Yea,” he said quietly. “Of course. I’ll make us something.”  
  
He got up, _still_ not letting go of Death and instead just picking him up with him, carrying him into the kitchen. He carefully put him down on one of the chairs, before moving over to the stove and preparing a pan for some eggs.

  


“Don’t worry. I’m usually not as dangerous in the kitchen as last time,” he decided to mention as he began preparing their breakfast.

  


Death snorted, “i figured. bro has a way for ya not to say no to him.” He made himself comfy on the chair, but for some reason couldn’t, so he ported over to the counter, watching Grillby cook. This was better.


	29. hello father i am yer new emo son.

Today was the day, it was the last day Grillby would be in their world, the last day he would see the death brothers, the day they will meet up with their boyfriends.

 

Death and Grillby were in Gaster’s domain, they have gone through a checklist to see if they got everything before they left. Papyrus was in the corner, watching, he had already said his goodbyes to Grillby, and was tearing up. Gaster was running through everything again with Death, making sure he didn’t forget how to use the golden artifact or to put on the amulet, which he was now sporting on his hoodie.

 

“Alright, I think it’s time.” Gaster said, solemnly.

 

Grillby couldn’t quite decide whether to feel anxious, sad or excited. He saw Papyrus in the corner and almost wanted to go up to him again, give him a hug, tell him to take care. But no. They’ve said their goodbyes, too much would just make it even harder.

 

He looked at Death, looking so normal, the only difference being the amulet around his neck. Of course he would normal, Grillby looked normal too, as normal as he could being in a body that wasn’t his. But… this was such a big thing, Grillby just figured his subconscious mind was expecting a big change.

 

He would go back to see Sans.

 

He would lose Death and Papyrus.

 

He was far from ready, but he gave Gaster a nod anyways, indicating that he was. “Thank you for everything, Meister Gaster.”

 

Death nodded, taking off the amulet and removing the string, making it into a pendent. He put it at the bottom of the hood, where the hood connects to the body part of the hoodie, right between the strings. Papyrus looked away.

 

Gaster nodded once more, before waving five hands into a circle. Letting them get faster until they were no longer visible, Gaster let a huge burst of power come forth, the portal bursting into existence. “There, you may go through.”

 

Death glanced at everyone before running and diving in “yolo!”

 

Papyrus screamed as he saw his brother jump in a portal with no fucks given. “BROTHER!” Gaster laughing from his spot.

 

Grillby certainly… hadn’t expected Death to just dive in like that. He nodded a last time to Gaster and Papyrus, before quickly following after the skeleton.

 

Grillby had no idea before what it was like to go through a portal. Heck, he hadn’t even known portals like that existed until he came to his world. He figured it would just be sort of like Sans’ teleportation, quick and disorienting, leaving you feeling like you just came out of a rollercoaster ride you couldn’t remember.

 

This portal was the rollercoaster rides Grillby couldn’t remember. All of them combined.

 

He could feel pressure all around him, sort of like he was being weighed down, but more like some sort of centrifugal force around him that was making him feel suffocatingly heavy. There were colors around him, passing by way too fast as Grillby felt like he was flying through some sort of space.

 

And then he fell face-first into the sand.

  


Death laughed when Grillby fell face first into the dirty sand, while he himself fell on his slightly still sore ass, but he wasn’t gonna tell Grillby that. “nice landing man.”

  


Grillby pushed himself up, dusting some of the sand off his clothes. Great. Great way to start this.

  


“Hah, thanks,” Grillby said, deciding to laugh it off quietly. He finally stood up properly, offering Death a hand to help him up while taking in his surroundings.

  


At least he face-first landed in some sand that was familiar.

  


Death accepted the hand and let himself be pulled up, dusting his clothes off before looking around once more. “so where are we?”

  


“A bad place to stick around for too long,” Grillby muttered, not having forgotten the trouble Sans had gotten here before. “We’re close to where Sans lives, though…”  
  
Y’know, in retrospect Grillby thought they should’ve probably asked Gaster if they could check the CORE mirror on where Hearth and Sans actually were. There was no way of knowing the two even stuck together after Sans found out it wasn’t _him,_ although… He probably would, right? He’d try to find a way to get them to switch back, the way Gaster had for them.

  


“If they’re not there, I’m sure Dr. Gaster can help us out.”

  


“kay, lead the way.” Death waved at him to lead the way. He followed Grillby as he was led through the streets, the streets looked dirty and a bit unfriendly, but it wasn’t something Death was worried about. Hell, he should be the most feared thing you can ever encounter. Soon Grillby led him into a more friendlier part of his world, there were bigger houses and nicer kept streets, Grillby stopped at a large house, and walked over to the door. “this the place?”

  


“It is,” Grillby said, making his way towards the front door. He was about to ring the bell, before freezing up.

  


“Sans’ brother might be the one to open the door and… I don’t know how much he knows about what’s going on,” the flame quickly said. “I don’t know how much he’s _supposed_ to know.”

  


He was just a kid and Sans usually preferred to keep troubling things hidden from him. He _figured_ the whole different universes stuff wasn’t exactly troubling per-say, but… if Papyrus happened to not know why there was a second Sans looking like a goth, talks like a demon, and suddenly missing his scar and eye lights, Grillby wasn’t sure how to explain what was going on.

  


“oh, right! there is another paps here, kay.” Death nodded and watched Grillby do the honors of ringing the doorbell.

  


And, as expected, of course it was Papyrus opening the door. He had to look up, and up at the elemental, more so than he usually had to, even with his growth spurt. His bone brow seemed to furrow as he didn’t actually say anything yet, which was odd for Papyrus, but still looked excited enough, especially once his eyes wandered over to Death.

  


“...Hello Papy-”

“DAD!!!” Papyrus interrupted Grillby, calling over into the house. “DAD!!! SANS IS IN HIS EMO PHASE! _HE’S IN HIS EMO PHASE!!_ I TOLD YOU IT WOULD STILL HAPPEN!”

  


Death made a half squeal half gasp when he saw Papyrus, before glomping the taller skeleton. “oh my stars, you are so _adorable!!”_ He pressed his face into the other’s chest and nuzzled him. Completely forgetting that he was supposed to be careful around the other Papyrus, only focusing on the most adorable younger version of his precious brother.

  


“No Death, don’t-”  
  
“WHY, THANK YOU!” Papyrus said with a proud cackle while returning the hug. “I SUDDENLY DO NOT THINK YOU’RE MY BROTHER ANYMORE, THOUGH. YOUR VOICE IS KIND OF… ODD.” He looked up at Grillby now. “AND YOU’RE TALLER!”

  


That kind of took Grillby aback. “Er… Yes, it’s… a long story,” the elemental admitted. He looked up as he saw someone else appearing, Gaster coming from the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hands.

  


He looked at the newcomers in obvious surprise, his mouth almost agape a bit as he was staring at the two of them.

  


“You’re not from here, are you?” Was the first thing he asked, although he quickly went from looking at Grillby to Death still holding Papyrus, as if he already knew the question was better directed at him. “Why don’t the two of you come in?”

  


“as long as i can still hug this precious cinnamon roll, yes!” Death cooed, looking up at Papyrus like he was a gift from above. Which it was very likely he was. “how can you all have someone like this and _not_ hug them all the time?” Death muttered under his breath, cuddling into said gift from above.

  


“OF COURSE YOU CAN!!” Papyrus said, sounding about as into this as Death was. He easily picked up Death as to not disrupt the hug but also get to move inside, Death squealed and kicked his legs in the air in glee, while Grillby and Gaster both watched them amused.

  


Grillby moved in after them, closing the door behind him.

  


“Would you like something to drink?” Gaster asked as he began leading them to the kitchen. Grillby was quick to follow and so was Papyrus with Death in his arms.

  


“No thank you,” Grillby quickly said.

  


“nah.” Death chirped.

  


“Very well, then,” Gaster said with a nod. “Take a seat, will you?” Grillby did as he was told, sitting down at the kitchen table while Gaster did the same. Papyrus on the other hand looked a bit troubled.

  


“THIS LOOKS SERIOUS,” he said, glancing between Grillby and Gaster. “SHOULD I GIVE THE THREE OF YOU SOME PRIVACY??”

  


“no!!” Death hugged Papyrus harder, “don’ take him away!!!”

  


Gaster seemed surprised at the intense reaction, and even Papyrus let out a small squeak.

  


“Well… I suppose you can stay,” the former said, and Papyrus seemed to brighten immediately.

  


“DO YOU WANT TO SIT ON MY LAP, PROBABLY-NOT-SANS???” He asked immediately, excitedly.

  


“i don’ mind one bit, and call me death.” Death snuggled and relaxed into the other’s hold, completely fine where he was.

  


“I LIKE IT!! SOUNDS EDGY,” Papyrus said, before sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs with Death on his lap.

  


“So,” Gaster chimed in again, eying Death warily now. “So it’s ‘Death?’ Say, where would that name come from?”  
  
Oh. Grillby saw what was going on. And he wasn’t sure if he was a reliable source at the moment, but he still decided to say, “he’s safe, Dr. Gaster. He’s a good person.”  
  
Gaster seemed surprised at being found out that quick, but didn’t address it any further, probably not wholly trusting the God of Death holding his youngest son.

  
Well. Grillby figured that was only fair.

  


“So, I’m… assuming you’re coming from where ever Hearth had come from?” He asked this time, though, which had Grillby sighing in relief. He _did_ know what was going on.

  


“hehe, yeah, ya don’ happen to know where he is don’ ya, we know how to switch them back.” Death said with one eye socket opened and looking at Gaster, head laying on Papyrus shoulder, arms around the other’s body, his legs bent, on both sides of Papyrus’s body. “bet the goof caused ya lots of trouble, or maybe to your sans he did.”

  


Gaster gave him a bit of a lopsided smile as he replied. “I suppose you should ask Sans then,” he said. “I don’t know where they are at the moment, actually, but I can call my son when it’s time. I think for now, though, it’d be best if the two of you could explain me what is actually going on.”  
  
Gaster was looking from Death to Grillby now, while Grillby was looking back at Death, because honestly, he still only understood like maybe half of it at this point.

  


Death sighed, knowing he was gonna be the one to explain everything, so that’s what he did. He talked about the mess up Hearth did with the Head of Psyche’s Scepter, what it does and why, talk about how they went to their Gaster as well, and the reason it took so long was because Gaster had to find this universe, make amulets that will prevent Death from killing anything he touches, the portal, and how Death was shown how to switch the idiots back. He even talked a bit about his world, to give a general sense as to where Grillby was.

  


“then we went through, landed in this ugly park, and walked here. the end.” Death finished, before flopping back on Papyrus, exhausted from having to explain all that, who knew talking was tiring, well, Death didn’t talk _that_ much in general. So it was at least new to him.

  


“I’ve spent _weeks_ trying to locate your universe,” Gaster said, eyes wide as the explanation sunk in. “I haven’t even gotten _close!_ Not to mention actually _getting_ to the universe?” He shook his head as he seemed to feel clearly defeated in his field.

  


“I DON’T UNDERSTAND?” Papyrus chimed in curiously. “ARE YOU SAYING YOU’RE FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE?? ENTIRELY? ARE YOU FROM SPACE???”  
  
“I don’t think we’re from space, Papyrus,” Grillby replied with a small laugh.

  


Death laughed, the noise unnatural. “nah bro, think of it like this, it’ a whole other world, with the same people, just where they are from and what they do are different. like how me and my papyrus are the gods of death together, and grillby in my world is the god of the hearth. it’ like a double world, and their are millions of versions of these, like the world of harry potter, or a whole different world ya will see on tv or books. does that makes sense to you at all papy?”Death looked up at Paps from his spot on his chest.

  


“WOWIE!!!” Papyrus gasped in wonder. “THAT SOUNDS SO EXCITING! SO YOU’RE _ACTUALLY_ MY BROTHER???”

  


“ _yes. definitely.”_ Death answered matter of factly, “now ya have two!!”

  


“THAT’S SO COOL!!!” Papyrus squealed, before turning to his father. “DOES THAT MEAN I WON THE BET???”  
  
“No, Papyrus, it doesn’t.” Gaster replied with a sigh. “You can’t just pick up a Sans from another world and say he’s in his emo phase. That’s not how bets work.”

Papyrus deflated a little, pouting, but hugged Death a little closer and seemed just about fine again.

  


Grillby was just about to ask about Sans, when Gaster’s phone made a loud noise, startling both of the monsters a little.

  


“My apologies,” he said absently, while getting his phone out. “I do not get texts usually, it could be an emergenc- Oh. It’s my son.”

  


There was this tense moment where Gaster read the texts he’s gotten and everyone just seemed to watch him in utmost curiosity, as if they would hold the answers to all their troubles. Grillby figured it only felt as intense because no one was talking anymore, while Gaster quietly scrolled through the text.

  


Up until he clicked something and Grillby heard noises coming from the phone.

  


“ _Oh no,_ ” Gaster said under his breath as the noise of a crowd, as well as really muffled quiet music came from his phone. _Was he watching a video?_

  


Death teleported next to Gaster, watching what was playing for a few seconds before he started to laugh, he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the distorted laugh, but motioned Papyrus and Grillby over.

  


“WHAT IS IT??” Papyrus asked curiously, quick to jump up and appear at Death’s side. Grillby was just fast enough to catch the end of it, before Gaster paused and closed it with an embarrassed squawk.

  


“You were _not_ supposed to see this!” He decided as Grillby and Papyrus laughed themselves. “Stop laughing! You didn’t see anything.”  
  
Oh, they did. They saw enough.

  


“oh my stars, was that sky father? that’ priceless!” Death was leaning into Papyrus for support, unable to stand with his legs becoming jelly from laughing to hard.

  


“IS IT??? I DID NOT KNOW ASGORE HAD A CHILD!” Papyrus said while wrapping an arm around Death to support him better.

  


Grillby leaned into the small skeleton while Gaster seemed busy replying to the video, whispering. “Sans probably has the video saved. I could get him to send it over to you.”

  


“yes _please!_ and paps, nah man that’ just his role, he ain’ no daddy.” Death waved at Paps idly.

  


“WELL THAT SURE IS DISAPPOINTING,” Papyrus replied, sounding a little lost in thought. “I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO MEET HIS CHILDREN.”  
  
Gaster cleared his voice as he turned around to face the three now, catching Grillby’s attention and prompting him to stand up straight again. “I suppose it is time to tell Hearth and Sans to come?” He asked either of them. “Unless there is anything else you needed to tell me?”

  


“nah old man, we’re good, bring them over.” Death said, chilling on Papyrus, who was holding him with a hand on his shoulder.

  


Gaster frowned a little. “Why do you always have to call me that…,” he began muttering under his breath as he texted his son again.

  


Grillby decided to go back to his spot, sitting down again while they waited. He watched Papyrus doing the same, but not before picking up Death again and placing him on his lap. The flame smiled at the two of them. He didn’t actually know Papyrus enough to have ever guessed how he would react to meeting Death, but he was glad it was this way. It was too adorable.


	30. They challenge in dominance

They ended up not having to wait for too long, because the noise of footsteps coming from the hallway towards the kitchen quickly brought Grillby’s attention back to what they were waiting for. He roused up on his seat, turning around to face the door towards the kitchen entrance, and…

 

He couldn’t have possibly been prepared for how glad he felt when he finally _did_ see Sans entering the kitchen. He didn’t look too different from when Grillby had last seen him in person or in the core mirror, just maybe a little worried as to why he had been told to come back home…

 

Seeing _himself_ standing so close to Sans was a strange experience, like spotting your double, but he _knew_ it wasn’t him, it was Hearth, which just… Okay, so maybe he suddenly felt a rush of jealousy overcome him when he saw them so close, but he _knew_ that was stupid, he _knew_ him and Death had been just that close, if not worse.

 

The second Sans actually _looked_ at him, locking eyes with him, he caught the recognition in his eye lights, before Sans disappeared. And then reappeared right in front of where Grillby sat, jumping on his lap and burying his face in Grillby’s chest.

 

Sans shook with relieved laughter as his watery voice said, “ _you’re back,_ ” and Grillby couldn’t even reply, his voice failing him as he just put his arms around _Sans,_ _his Sans,_ holding him as close as he could.

 

“Death blossom!!”

 

“hearth ya fuck!” Death jumped up from his spot on Papyrus’s lap, kicking Hearth in his gut as he sailed back. Hearth grabbed onto Death as they went down, laughing out of joy even if he was in pain.

 

“Oh my stars, ow, sugar skull i missed you so much!!!” Hearth surrounds his arms around the small body, and started rolling them on the floor. “My baby! I missed you so much!!!”

 

“ya are _dead_ to me! ya have no idea the trouble ya are in!” Death laughed, finally grabbing ahold of Hearth and burrowing into his neck. “ oh hearth!” He screamed in glee, laughing in utter joy.

 

Papyrus screeched in surprise when Death suddenly dashed off to dropkick Hearth in the gut, and even Sans and Grillby were watching the two in amusement. Not for too long, though, because quick enough Sans was pulling Grillby down in a soft kiss. He pulled off again, leaning his forehead against Grillby’s as he couldn’t help but to giggle like an excited child on Christmas Eve.

 

“you’re _actually_ back!” He said smiling. Grillby smiled too, laughing with him in excitement, as he left a few more kisses along Sans’ face.

 

“I _am,_ ” he said. “I’m _back._ I- Sans, you don’t know how much I missed you. I love you _so much._ ”  
  
Sans was giggling even more now, his face feeling warm as he began to glow a slight hue of blue. “i love you, too, grillbabe,” he chuckled, burying his face in Grillby’s neck as he wiggled in pure happiness.

 

By now Hearth and Death stopped rolling, instead whispering to each other, they were holding each other close and just caressing.

 

“I really missed you babe.” Hearth whispered, his arms holding Death in a strong hold, like he was making sure no one could snatch him away. Death wasn’t any different, besides having his god powers, so his hold was more firm.

 

“i missed ya too, so much.” Death said, giving Hearth a quick kiss, before bringing a hand over and placing it on Hearth’s cheek, the thumb caressing it slowly. He nuzzled into Hearth, letting out a relieved sigh, and calmed his nerves, he wasn’t gonna cry again.

 

“Oh, you admit it? You actually did!” Hearth cheered, before he got the small kiss from his love, then he curled up, having Death secured in his arms and legs, holding him tight as he peppered his face with kisses. “Gosh, I love you so much, so _so_ much!” Death laughed at the assault on his face, but let it happen with a smile.

 

Gaster couldn’t help but to smile at the reunion of the four, although there was still something bugging him.

 

“I hate to interrupt any of you, but… Death, you said you can reverse the effect?” He asked, _immediately_ catching Sans’ attention.

 

He glanced at his father, before down at the Sans on the ground he assumed must be Death. “you can!?” He asked hopefully.

 

“ye, i got ya’ll number, hearth let me go so i can switch ya back.” Came Death’s muffled voice from his spot in Hearth’s chest.

 

Hearth only held on tighter, frowning. “Do I have to, I just got to see you again.” He looked at Death pleading to not break them apart.

 

“yea ya do, man up, don’ be a whiney sissy like that grillby over there!” Death forced his away out of Hearth’s arms, not that hard anymore now that Hearth was in a mortal body now.

 

Sans snorted at the nickname, slightly pawing Grillby in the chest. “what, you’re a whiny sissy now?” He asked smirking a little. “man, what did i miss?”

 

“his girly screaming and cowering, turns out he doesn’ like heights. oh, and let’ not forget his constant complaining.” Death laughed.

 

Sans smile tensed a little as he glanced from Death back to Grillby. “you alright?” He asked, quietly enough only the flame should’ve been able to hear it, although it wasn’t too hard to tell what he was saying anyways.

 

“Yea, don’t worry, Sans,” Grillby was quick to reply, placing a soft kiss on the top of Sans’ head. “Death is just exaggerating.”  
  
Sans hummed in doubt. “or you just been a whiny sissy, hmm?” He quipped.

 

Death, finally free from Hearth, pulled out the golden ball from his inventory. “remember this hearth?” Hearth only nodded, watching the artifact. “guess what, ya just endangered our whole school with this, congrats!”

 

Hearth groaned, “How bad?”

 

Death laughed evilly, the sound coming off like what you would hear in nightmares. “meister gaster is gonna have yer head when he sees ya.” Hearth groaned again, this time longer, and lay defeated on the floor. Death ignored him and turned to Grillby, “ya know what ya need to do.” motioning with his head to get near Hearth.

 

Grillby nodded, carefully picking up Sans and sitting him down on the chair he’d just been occupying.

 

“be fuckin’ careful, a’right?” Sans said, watching as Grillby nodded to him, too. The elemental knelt down on the floor, next to where Hearth was still lying, glancing at his ‘double’ from the side.

  
“I’ve got some unfinished business with you,” he said under his breath, before looking at Death and waiting for him to do his thing.

 

Death tried hard not to fall laughing, having been close enough to hear him. “oh my stars, grillby.” Hearth sat up and stared Grillby.

 

“Bring it.” Hearth narrowed his eyes at him, Death could only collapse, wheezing, he was patting both boys on their arms.

 

“boys, please, behave!” Death said, using both arms of each fire elemental to bring himself up. “alright, enough of this, time to get back to yer own bodies.” He pressed something on the artifact, making it become to pieces once again, placing each part on the two monsters head, then going to press two buttons on each piece, and turning something else for 90 degrees, then paused. Bring his head down so it was between both of them. “so, like, ‘m like gonna tell ya now, ya switching back souls, it might hurt. But don’ worry, at least i’ll enjoy yer screams!” Death laughed, Hearth giving him a unamused look. Before pressing the final button.

 

Sans and Papyrus both perked up in worry at the other skeleton’s words.

 

“ _what?_ ”  
  
“T-THAT’S NOT VERY NICE!!” Papyrus squawked concerned.

 

“yea, what he said,” Sans threw in. “is this even fuckin’ safe-”  
  
But the button had already been pressed anyways, having Sans soul drop to his stomach as he watched with tense anxiety.

 

Papyrus threw a worried look at Gaster, who just looked back with his concern hidden behind a smile, pretending to be trusting Death, when he was just as worried as the rest of them were.

 

Grillby, of course, knew already what to expect. Or, well. Maybe not really. Or at all. He had been asleep last time, he didn’t know what it would feel like or be like. But he knew the process of it and he trusted Death and Meister Gaster that this was safe.

 

Grillby wanted to tell them, all of them, to loosen up their worry, but before he got the chance to, a disorienting wave of dizziness overcame him. He hadn’t noticed he had closed his eyes, but apparently he had. And by the time he went to open them, Grillby felt… sluggish. Kind of tired and weak, the way he felt after climbing the stairs to Gaster’s domain, except not with the pain in his limbs.

 

He looked to his side where Hearth was - _should be -_ only to find the spot empty. Instead he was to his other side, towering above him with probably a good head on Grillby, which… Oh. Oh, that was kind of a joy-killer.

 

“ey boys, glad yer back. hurt like a bitch didn’ it?” Death said between them, laughing at everyone's faces. Death had an arm wrapped around both the the monster’s necks, acting like a chill and natural thing, but it was really just so they wouldn’t fall over. He knew it would of been at least a trip on them both, also he was enjoying making all these other skeleton faces look at them in worry, it was funny to him.

 

“Don’t be like that,” Grillby muttered quietly to Death, but he was smiling. Up until the moment he felt a pang in his soul at the thought that he’d _lose_ him far too soon, and Grillby’s smile tensed a little.

 

He decided to give Death’s arm around him a pat, before freeing himself and raising up a little. He looked at Sans, giving his tense looking boyfriend a thumbs up, whom immediately seemed to sigh in relief, teleporting only to reappear behind Grillby, with an arm around his chest.

 

He glowered slightly at Death from over Grillby’s shoulder as his hold on the elemental tightened. “ _mine._ ”  
  
“SANS, DON’T BE LIKE THAT, DEATH JUST HELPED YOUR VERY CONFUSING SITUATION!!!” Papyrus chided, causing Sans to flush a little in embarrassment, about the others having heard him. “SHOW SOME GRATITUDE!”

 

“thanks,” Sans decided to say. “also he’s mine.”

 

Grillby chuckled softly.

 

Death just laughed the whole time, shrugging at the other Sans before hugging his Grillby. Hearth happily hugged him tight, before looking over to Sans. “He really is a nice guy, really Sans, he just got a dark sense of humor, not his fault, i swear!” Hearth rubbed the back of his neck, while Death looked at him betrayed.

 

“ey, don’ make excuses for me when ‘m right here!”

 

Hearth ignored him, and looked at the other skeletons in the room. “It didn’t hurt at all, no one needs to worry, Death was just having his own fun!” Hearth really doesn’t want Death to make new enemies, he already has to deal with that back home. “He wouldn’t _let_ it hurt us.”

 

“OH!!!” Papyrus chirped. “OF COURSE NOT! I HAD NOT DOUBTED HIM A SECOND!” He was sweating a little with his awful lie, although nobody could probably actually blame him.

 

“he _better_ not,” Sans muttered. Grillby quickly twisted around to put an arm around his boyfriend and pull him from his back forward to his chest to have him closer.

 

“He really wouldn’t,” Grillby assured him. “What about Hearth, though? Has _he_ been behaving?”  
  
“well, _actually,_ ” Sans began, tossing a shit-eating grin at Hearth. But he shook his head with small chuckle, cuddling closer to Grillby. “nah, ‘e’s been good. mostly.”

 

Grillby still threw Hearth a glare that said as much as, ‘that better be true, or I’ve got a bone to pick with you.’

 

Hearth glared at him right back. “And _you_ better have been taking care of my Death, if you been to my world, you know how _they_ treat him.” He was eyeing Grillby, having full expectations that Death wasn’t harassed. Death eyed Hearth, frowning.

 

“hearth no.”

 

“No, let him answer me.” Hearth stared, he was at least nice to play along, even went to his jobs to not make the other lose his work, he better have at least protected Death, if not act like him while he was gone.

 

“Of _course_ I did,” Grillby replied, sounding as if the mere idea of not protecting a Sans was offending to him.

 

“And Papyrus? Him too?” Hearth asked, his voice stern and serious.

 

Grillby was just about to say some sort of clever reply to that, that I’m absolutely not avoiding because I can’t think of it, when he got interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Papyrus immediately jumped off the chair.

 

“I’LL GET IT!” He said, while dashing out of the kitchen. Gaster looked after him a good bit surprised.

 

“I wasn’t expecting any visitors,” he muttered, although he couldn’t form this thought any further, because seconds later everyone, probably including the neighbours, could hear Papyrus’ shrill screech.

 

“BROTHER!!!!” A blur of black, red and white passed Papyrus and ran inside, stopping at the door and looking inside the kitchen, eyes large and ready to shed a waterfall.

 

Death sockets widen before he jumped out of Hearth’s hold, Hearth letting him, knowing full well he would have to when it comes to his brother. “bro!” Before his brother rammed into him, both death brothers hugging each other with all the force they had, to the point one wouldn’t know where the other started and where the other ended. Death Papyrus was bawling now, yelling how he missed his brother and how he can’t even _stand_  being apart from him for long. His tears spilling all over their clothes and Death’s face, but the other didn’t care, he was laughing in otter joy.

 

Papyrus quickly threw the front door shut, before following the other skeleton into the kitchen, watching in utter excitement. He was completely out of it, both of his hand covering his huge smile as he hopped from one leg to another.

 

That was _him!_ _Him,_ but as a _god,_ and _tall_ , and _handsome_ , and was that what Papyrus would look like when he was older? God, he couldn’t believe how cool his other him was, even - if not _especially_ \- in Death’s arms like that bawling his eyes out.

 

“uh,” Sans muttered, watching the two, as Grillby did too, unconcerned, probably having already expected something like that.

  
Oh, shoot! Papyrus realized he probably shouldn’t just be standing here idly, shouldn’t he? Gaster had offered their two guests a drink when they came and now a third guest arrived and he was crying on their kitchen floor and Papyrus probably should do something, right?

 

He quickly dashed to the kitchen counter, ignoring his dad’s confusion as he quickly prepared a glass of hot cocoa for the other Papyrus. He was about to offer it to him, too, when he remembered the taller skeletons situation, which was clinging around Death, and decided to add a large straw to the mug.

 

“HERE, I- I MADE YOU A HOT BEVERAGE TO, UHM… FEEL BETTER???” He offered to hold the mug, while pointing the straw in the other’s direction.

 

The other Papyrus took the straw in his mouth, his eyes still big and watery, but at least he stopped crying. “THANK YOU!” He said through the straw, while still nuzzling his brother, who was snuggling him back. Hearth laughing at the two, looking completely normal.

 

“OH!! YOU’RE WELCOME!!!” Papyrus chirped, absolutely unable to hide his excitement.

 

Gaster cleared his voice a bit in an attempt to catch their attention. “You’re… Papyrus?” The older skeleton asked in odd curiosity. Death looked about the same age as Sans, he didn’t quite understand why Papyrus would be so much older than theirs. Then again, they _did_ come from a wholly different world.

 

The Papyrus in Death’s arms nodded, confirming.

 

“Well then.” Gaster said with a bit of surprise. “It’s good to have you here. On… top of all the other unexpected guests…”  
  
Sans chuckled a little. He leaned close to Grillby, muttering quietly, “they always like that?”

 

Grillby shrugged, but replied, “not as extreme, but they’re very close. I suppose Papyrus was worried about Death being in a different world.”

 

Sans smiled a little as he watched them, leaning closer into Grillby. Yea, his Papyrus would probably react similar if something like that happened.

 

Gaster finally got up, rounding the table towards the crowd of teen- and pre-teen monsters.

 

“Death, Hearth, Papyrus,” he began, only to blink surprised when his own youngest son looked up at him expectantly.

 

“YES???”  
  
“No- I meant- The other… Oh, this is going to be confusing, isn’t it?”

 

The other Papyrus chimed in, “OH, WELL I SUPPOSE MY BROTHER ALREADY HAS EVERYONE CALLING HIM DEATH, SO I WILL BE CALLED THE AMAZING FANTASTIC OUTSTANDIN-”

 

“bro.”

 

“OR REAPER, REAPER IS ALSO FINE TOO.” Reaper pouted, finishing his hot chocolate and nodding in thanks to the other Papyrus, then getting up to his full height with Death in his arms. Eyes back to their normal hollowness.

 

Papyrus squeaked happily, before placing the now empty mug in the sink.

 

“That sounds good,” Gaster said, nodding. “Do you three mind if I could talk to you in my office?”  
  
“uh-oh, someone’s in trouble,” Sans cackled, causing Grillby to laugh with him, too.

 

“Oh please,” Gaster replied, throwing a look at Sans that wasn’t actually angry at all. “I’m just curious, is all. Would you mind?”

 

“ABOUT WHAT MAY I ASK?” Reaper looked at Gaster, with a raised bone brow. While Death motioned Hearth over and asked where the office was.

 

“Upstairs, past the living room and into the first door.” Death nodded, before jumping off his brother, but before he landed on the floor he sprouted his wings, small, but not enough to flutter, only some fast flapping. And proceeded to fly off to the office.

 

“BROTHER! DON’T JUST FLY OFF WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO!” Reaper screamed, before going after his brother, Hearth laughed going after the two boys.

 

“what the fu-” Sans stopped himself, glancing at Papyrus whom was staring after the three excitedly. “what the _frick!?_ ”  
  
“I DID NOT KNOW HE COULD GROW WINGS???” Papyrus said excitedly.

  
“yea, i can’t do that.” Sans heard Grillby chuckle by his side, probably amused by how surprised they all were.

 

“There’s a lot of odd stuff about him,” the flame said, moving Sans off his lap for the both of them to stand up.

 

“you ok, pops?” Sans asked, a bit amused himself now. Gaster was still staring after the three gods in shock, his mouth hanging open a little until Sans caught his attention.

 

“Yes! I… Just hadn’t expected _this_ much of a… change between the universes,” the scientist admitted thoughtfully. Gaster began walking towards his office himself now, the other three following behind him. Because honestly, there was no way Sans was gonna miss up on some juicy info like that, he was tugging Grillby along by his hand, and Papyrus didn’t want to be left out.

 

Gaster arrived, finding everyone crammed in his office, realizing that the location might’ve been a bad idea with how small the space was. But he wasn’t about to move, and they all somehow fit in anyways.

 

“That… ball you brought,” he began, looking at Death. “What _is_ it?”

 

“the head of psyche’ scepter, psyche, the goddess of the souls, gave it to people that loved her, to gain back their land and enslaved people by switching their bodies with important people in the invading enemy lines, get info, and find a way to win. got lost after they won,” He lifted the ball, “now it’ found.” Death was flying calmly on his side over them, not wanting to be apart of the cramped space under him, with Reaper sitting on his stomach, he made his wings slightly bigger to hold his brother up as well, but it didn’t look like he was bothered by it.

 

Trying not to get their odd position to him, Gaster nodded thoughtfully as Death explained it to him. Although he didn’t actually get what he wanted, it was still interesting to hear.

  
“How does it work?” He inquired further on. “There’s not a lot of people that mastered to successfully combine objects with magic.”

 

“has anyone ever?” Sans asked curiously, glancing at Gaster. “aside from you?” Gaster didn’t reply verbally, although shook his head at Sans.

 

The death brothers and Hearth looked at him “what?” “WHAT?” “What?” They all said almost in union.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WE DO THAT ALL THE TIME. IS IT NOT POSSIBLE HERE?” Reaper looked at Death, his brother looking at him before he sat him back on the floor. Death looked around the room.

 

“can i get something ya won’ miss?”

 

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Hearth smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back.

 

“Uhm…,” Gaster began, a little wary at the request. He glanced around a bit until he found a pen he wasn’t especially attached to and handed it towards Death curiously.

 

“...Why, what are you planning with it?” He asked, watching closely as to not miss a single thing.

 

Death grabbed the pen, and let his hands glow, darkness surrounded the pen, with wisps of blue magic flying around it. “making ya a present.” The darkness and magic let go of the pen. Where a cheap black pen used to be, was now one that looked like metal, it was onyx black, with blue swirls dancing around it in a flowing pattern. Death held it in his left hand, before writing in the air, he wrote a simple equation. The letters floating in the air where he had written it. “i get annoyed when i don’ have no more room on paper, so why not write it in the air? oh, it can also turn into a small dagger.” Death press the button on the end of the pen, lets a fine pure black blade come out from the tip. “careful, it’ sharp. one poke, stab, or even touching the blade will kill the person in a flash, so might not want to touch it.” Death pressed the button again, before handing it to Gaster.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA CALL IT BROTHER??”

 

“uhh, death note? death’s pen? how about the _sharp_ ie!” Death said, before the nodding in approval. “yea, the _sharp_ ie!!”

 

Gaster wasn’t sure if he would’ve groaned or laughed at the name, but he was too busy looking for a pair of rubber gloves anyways.

 

 _Sans_ on the other hand didn’t miss a beat, immediately beginning to laugh as soon as he heard the names. “yea, lookin’ sharp,” he said cheekily. “‘s one killer pen you got there.”

 

“eyyyy!” Death said, give a pair of finger guns at Sans.

 

“ayyyy,” Sans quickly returned the finger guns.

 

“That is simply incredible,” Gaster breathed out in awe. “May I see it?” He already put his rubber gloves on, not entirely sure how safe the whole thing was.

 

“UHM,” Papyrus began, a little awkwardly. He had apparently called over Snoots at one point and was floating next to the other Papyrus, Reaper, a good bit nervously.

 

“DO… DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY ROOM??? I’VE GOT A LOT OF COOL PUZZLES AND… WHAT DAD’S TALKING ABOUT IS ALWAYS A BIT TOO COMPLICATED FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND.”

 

Reaper nodded, “OF COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR ROOM!!” Reaper followed Papyrus out, talking excitably about his room and how he also liked puzzles. “BYE BROTHER, I SHALL SEE YOU SOON! I LOVE YOU!”

 

Death formed his hands into a heart. “bye.”

 

Papyrus excitedly lead Reaper to his room, glad to not be in that stuffy room anymore.

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THERE’S ANOTHER ME!!” Papyrus admitted. “AND YOU’RE SO COOL??? WILL I BE THAT COOL WHEN I’M OLDER???”

 

“BUT…. YOU ARE ALREADY COOL?? HOW CAN YOU GET ANY COOLER THAN SIMPLY BEING THE GREAT PAPYRUS??” Reaper proclaimed, head held high.

 

Papyrus almost screamed excitedly as he hopped on his spot. “YOU THINK SO??” He asked, before correcting himself. “NO! YOU’RE RIGHT!!! OF COURSE YOU’RE RIGHT! WE’RE THE GREAT PAPYRUSES, OF COURSE WE’RE ALREADY AT THE PEAK OF COOLNESS!!!”

 

He looked through his shelf for the coolest puzzle he had to show off. Which was a tough decision, because he had a lot of really cool puzzles. But eventually he picked one out, moving the two of them to his couch to show it off.


	31. when it all cums out

Hearth got up after a bit more talking, and started to leave.

  


“where ya going?” Death flew lazily towards Hearth ,giving him a look.

  


Hearth shrugged, “Need air, don’t worry sugar skull i’ll be right outside if you need me.” He took Death’s hands and held them to his chest, but Death batted his advances away.

  


“okay, go!” He waved him off, turning back to Gaster. Hearth only laughed, a small smile on his face before he left as well.

  


Grillby watched as Hearth left, waiting a few minutes before leaning down to Sans.

  


“I’m gonna take a smoke, babe,” he said, placing a quick kiss on Sans’ cheek.

  


The skeleton didn’t seem fooled for a second, quirking a brow at his boyfriend. “alright?” He said cautiously. “but, uh… don’t cause any trouble?” Sans wasn’t sure what was going on between the two elementals, but he hadn’t missed the bit of tenseness between them.

  


“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Grillby chuckled, before heading to leave the room.

  


When Grillby left the room, Death went over and opened the door, calling out to him. “careful, remember hearth is a god again, don’ piss him off!!” Before closing the door once again.

  


Grillby laughed, waving it off as he headed towards the front porch. He noticed the front door being left open and he could quickly spot Hearth outside, leaning with his back against the wall. He decided to follow suit, leaning against the wall next to Hearth, although not too close for comfort.

  


“So,” he began as he started searching for a packet of cigs. “You got all of us in quite some trouble.”

  


Hearth glanced at him, before looking back at the sky. “Guess I have.”

  


Grillby narrowed his eyes at the other monster as he lit his cigarette. He wasn’t sure what it was but he didn’t like him too much. Jealousy? Envy? Probably. He probably shouldn’t fuel it.

  


He did.

  


“You better have treated Sans good,” he said, blowing out some of the smoke. “I know he said you did and I trust him, but… I can’t say the same about you. I had to go through hell because of the shit you caused.”

  


Hearth huffed, “ I admit, I fucked up. Big time, but I wouldn’t ruin your life, Sans cares too much. Sans on the other hand, I did everything he asked of me, and I did a pretty good job.” Hearth said, smirking. “How about you, I know you said you took care of Death, but now we are alone, did you really protect him? You _seen_ how they treat him, right?” He narrowed his eyes at Grillby.

  


“I did…” Grillby said, not wanting to elaborate too much on that. He understood why people wouldn’t like the death brothers, but… that didn’t mean that he thought it was fair in any way.

  


“And yes. I protected him. For a matter of fact, _Hearth_ , I had to pretend to be you. Learn some fucking personal space boundaries, man.”

  


That got Hearth’s attention, He turned fully to Grillby and glowered down at him, his face hiding the hidden rage under. “You didn’t _touch_ him, right? Those touches better have been innocent, or I will tear your fucking dick off and shove it up your ass so far, it would be right behind your fucking eyes! And for good fucking measure, I’ll dump you in acid water until you are no more.” Hearth looked like he was gonna commit murder, with his hands balled up and shaking, his flames were getting higher and redder.

  


Grillby almost took a step back from him as he cursed himself quietly. He had to bring that up, hadn’t he? Out of all the things. What the fuck was he supposed to do now, lie?  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Grillby ended up retorting, instead of every- and anything his healthy mind told him. “It’s not _my_ fault you’re horny as a fucking jackrabbit.” He _guessed_ a lot of things would’ve been easier, had he not been in a situation where he had to act like Hearth all the time, getting closer to Death than he ever would have under normal circumstances.

  


Hearth did not look happy, like, not one bit. He growled, puffing his chest out and sizing Grillby. “You didn’t answer my question... Did you. fucking, _touch,_ Death. In that way. We both know I can _destroy_ you in a few seconds, now you should answer wisely, and fucking honestly.”

  


Grillby’s eyes were wide, and he could only _hope_ that Hearth couldn’t see it through his shades. He knew Hearth could kick his ass with his entirely unfair god-bonus, but that wasn’t what he was scared of.

  


He couldn’t just drop _that_ bomb now. Death and him _wanted_ to tell them, but they should do it _together._ With Sans there, too. But anything Grillby could say now would either be a lie or already completely giving away what happened.

  


“...I think,” he said, “it’d be better if we’d discuss this with the others, Hearth.” He wasn’t sure if that was actually enough for now to subdue the other, but hell. What was he supposed to do? If it rubbed him the wrong way and he _actually_ wanted to fight Grillby, so be it. He could at least hold his ground for long enough until either of their boyfriends noticed what was going on and would stop them.

  


Plus… Hearth wouldn’t dust him… right?

  


Hearth’s hands got bigger, to the point that Hearth can ‘hulk smash’ with huge fists. His fire was turning a dark red, a shadow coming over his face. “What. Is that. Fucking supposed to _mean_?!?!?!” If there was something to talk about, that means something had happened, and that would mean Grillby did touch Death, _his_ Death, in that way. This boi is dead.

  


-

  


“And you’re saying it’s really safe?” Gaster asked as he was typing some info into his computer, his back turned towards the two skeletons. “Aside from the blade, I mean?”

He had put the pen on his desk, so obviously Sans snatched it, nudging Death into the side, before crouching down and quietly drawing a hanging dick underneath the chair his dad was sitting on.

  


Death watched in confusion when he was nudged, but then made a quite wheeze, putting his hands on his face, with the tips of his fingers reaching to the bottom of his eyes, he pulled a bit down, but he was trying everything to focus on not falling to the floor and laugh till his sides hurt.

  


“oh..yea…..safe….oh my stars!” He had trouble talking without bursting in laughter, he looked at Sans like he was a fucking genius.

  


Gaster huffed, but still was too focused on taking his notes to turn around to them. “You know, it’s a little rude to laugh at my lack of knowledge on that topic, Death. I’m trying my best to understand.”

Sans was snickering behind a hand, as he quickly sketched up a really bad spongebob-mocking-meme saying “iT’s RuDe To LaUgH,” getting too lazy to write the rest of what his dad said and instead just filled it out with scribbles, before crouching down laughing quietly. He held the pen up to Death in a silent offer.

  


“no it’ not y- ohhh my starsss!” Death burst out laughing, holding his sides and falling to the floor, _he didn’t expect this, it’s not fair, oh lord this Sans was amazing_! He held out his hand and took the pen, he tried to get up, but he couldn’t, he just there on the floor, holding his sides and trying not snort. When he managed to calm himself enough to get up, he looked at Sans and said. “noob.” Before flying up to the ceiling, already using the pen to draw a line all the way up to the ceiling and back down, finishing it by drawing two big balls under. Death slid over to Sans, letting his feet slide next to and a little bit past Sans as he dabbed the whole way over to him. The drawn dick was big enough to touch the ceiling, all the way to the floor, it was beautiful.

  


Sans was wheezing now, rolling on his side on the floor as he watched Death slide past him in a dab. _Holy shit._ That was amazing. That was, like, the best fucking possible usage of godly flying powers in the whole fucking existence. No doubt.

  


He quickly reached for the pen, before quickly doodling an arrow pointing at the huge dick, writing “snas’” next to it. Yes. Perfect. A masterpiece. He was crying now of laughter.

  


“What’s going _on_ with you tw-” Gaster turned around on his chair, pausing when he saw the ‘drawings’ floating mid-air. There was no possible way Sans could’ve laughed any harder than he already had been, but somehow he managed it. He was clutching his stomach wheezing, as he heard his father groan in exasperation.

  


Death was a puddle on the floor, he sounded like he wasn’t getting enough air, not that he needed it, but was struggling to fill his lungs, laughing to hard to lift his body. His wheezes sounded so odd with his voice being as distorted as it was, like a haunted house breathing in through it’s old creaking wood floor boards, it left shivers and chills all over your body. Like you can feel a creature ghosting around your whole body, laughing in your ear, Death was having too much of a blast to notice himself laugh like that, so he couldn’t have stopped it like he normally would.

  


Gaster caught up on the noise, though, and he was staring at Death in a mixture of concern and fear. He decided not to say anything though, realizing that he seemed to be just laughing.... Sans was too busy laughing himself to pick up on any weird noises, his face feeling hot as he had trouble breathing from the laughter.

  


“Honestly, I would’ve thought you could at least _act_ more mature than that,” Gaster groaned, rubbing his temples with two fingers each.

  


Sans didn’t answer, but he managed to hold back his laughter enough to awkwardly sit up on the floor and draw a crooked pair of glasses as well as a beard on Gaster.

  
“Sans!” His father huffed out in annoyance while Sans dissolved in even more laughter.

  


Death sat straight up, his breath hitched and before taking a sharp breath of air. All laughter gone in a flash, he got up at a kneeling position and waited, getting a feel of the growing aura. And by his brother’s arua, he felt it too, and with him reaching over to Hearth…...oh shit….it’s Hearth.

  


“You better know how to get rid of this again,” Gaster said, glaring at the drawing unsuccessfully. “I can not have you drawing dicks in my office… _air._ ”  
  
Sans wasn’t even listening to him, though, his laughter slowly coming to an end as he saw Death suddenly sit up straight, looking a lot more serious than mere seconds ago. He took a few more shuddering breaths as he pushed himself off the ground.

  


“...’s everythin’ ok?” Sans asked, more confused than anything. “don’t worry, pops ain’t really that mad at us.”  
  
“I very well am!” Gaster disagreed, but Sans wasn’t paying him any real attention.

  


“oh my stars!!!” Death said, getting back up as he felt Hearth’s magic spike up. “one thing grillby, one thing i told ya not to do! and ya do exactly just that!” Death ran out, “ya gonna get killed!” Running downstairs, catching his brother as he saw him also leave a room with a worried expression. They looked at each other before going outside, worried about their other fire friend that might just die if they don’t stop Hearth ASAP.

  


Both of them ran out the door, to see what happened, only for Death to feel like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on top of his head when he heard what Hearth was talking about.

  


“What!?”  
  
“shit!” Sans cursed as he saw Death dashing out. What the fuck was going _on_ with Grillby and Hearth!? He didn’t have any fucking clue, but with what Death had said, he was more than just a little worried.

  


He ‘ported into the hallway, seeing Death and Reaper running outside to the front porch, and he ‘ported there.

  


Gaster watched after Death, and then his son, in shock. Had he _heard_ right? Usually he wouldn’t take something like this so seriously, younger people tended to use ‘get killed’ for a lot more than just actual murder. But with the way Death had dashed out and the way Sans had fled through the void in panic, he was concerned.

  


He followed them downstairs quickly, missing the way the drawing disappeared when he ran through them. He found Papyrus in the hallway, looking concerned at the open door. Papyrus spotted him, now looking up at Gaster.

  


“I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON???” He said, his voice shrill and near panic. “REAPER JUST SUDDENLY RAN OUT??? I DIDN’T DO SOMETHING WRONG, DID I?”  
  
“No, Papy,” Gaster said quickly, holding his son close by his shoulder as he carefully coaxed him back into his room. “Wait here, okay? I’ll make sure everything’s alright, I promise.”

  


He waited until Papyrus gave him a hesitant nod, before he, too, left the building and entered the front porch to see what was going on.

  


Hearth was screaming now, demanding that Grillby tell him why he wasn’t answering him. But the moment Death came into the scene, he quickly turned to him, his voice getting gentler when he saw him. “Death, baby! Glad you're here, please, tell me why he won’t answer me! I asked if he touched you, and he won’t fucking answer me! Did he? Please babe, did he touch you!?” Hearth looked at Death, his tone and look was pleading, he was reaching out to Death, in a gesture to come to him and back it all alright. But Death only crossed his arms, holding his arms tightly as he looked away, not able to look Hearth in the face.

  


Reaper saw this, and pulled his brother closer, looking at Hearth sternly. “HERE IS NOT THE PLACE TO TALK ABOUT THIS!!” But Hearth wasn’t listening, all he was focused on was Death looking away from him guiltily, not answering him too. His soul dropped, like his world just been shattered. _Because fuck, his whole world has been fucked by another dude that looked just like him!_

  


“...what?” Sans breathed out, suddenly feeling like he wasn’t supposed to be here, except… He looked at Grillby in confusion, catching his eyes and waiting for… _something_. _Answers._ That this wasn’t true or was just a mixup or _something_ like that. But when Grillby looked back, he just looked guilty, before glancing to the ground.

  


_No._

  


He suddenly felt far too watched here. His father was standing at the doorframe, looking at all of them with wide eyes, knowing that he shouldn’t be here, but also not leaving. Reaper was there, holding his brother close protectively. Papyrus had to be _somewhere_ , too, probably.

  


“we’re…” Sans throat felt clogged as he looked around himself, no one saying anything, but their silence saying _far too much_. “we’re _leaving,_ ” Sans said. He roughly took Grillby to place him next to Hearth, then took a hold of Death to teleport him away from Reaper and to the two fire elementals. With the four of them separated from the rest, Sans pulled them all through the void, landing in Grillby’s apartment, where he hoped they could have more privacy.

  


Death looked at Grillby, asking for silent help. “we….um..” Death was having a hard time forming any words, not only was he watching Hearth to keep him in check of killing anyone, but he also had to maintain his emotions from feeling regret, which was as hard as one would expect. He reminded himself he deserved it, what was coming, don’t feel remorse or regret, just feel like you deserve the punishment you are gonna get. Accept it, don’t focus on what if’s and why’s. But all that didn’t help, Death clammed up.

  


Grillby glanced at Death, seeing him struggle with the words. God, he felt so bad. He wanted to scoot up to Death and reassure him. Not even necessarily hold him, just… be there for him. But he _knew_ that would just make things look even worse.

  


“We slept together,” Grillby eventually just said, because that was the best he could do at the moment. “We… had sex…”

  


“ _Motherfucker_!” Hearth yelled, enraged. Death looked up at Hearth and made a pacifying gesture with his hands.

  


“hearth please-”

  


“No! Just.. Fuck! He fucked you!!” Hearth was now in front of Death, grabbing ahold of Death’s arms, pulling him close. Hearth looked at Death in the face, “How else am I gonna react! He _touched_ you!” Death tried to pull away, but Hearth seemed a lot stronger than he usually was. Either Hearth found some sudden strength, or he was holding  back this whole time he known him.

  


“let go man!” But Hearth refused, instead he was pulled in until he was on his chest, his struggles doing nothing, arms surrounding him before Hearth looked at Grillby, murder was not far away.

  


“You are so dead.”

  


Sans looked at Grillby, hurt and confused as he felt like something inside of him just died. He’s had _sex._ With _Death._ Who was just… just basically him, but stronger and more powerful and, what? _Better?_ Was Death his better replacement now?

But then he saw Hearth glaring at Grillby and, no. It just wasn’t fair. He was as hurt as Hearth was, but… _that_ wasn’t fair.

  


“ _hearth,_ ” Sans said, his voice a bit quieter than usually. “that’s not- they’re not-...” Sans looked to the ground as he struggled with his words. He dug his hands into his pockets, his fingers picking at the fabric. He finally looked at Grillby when he did say it.

  


“we… got drunk. like a week ago and, uh… we… we also had… sex.”

  


Death froze, his whole body going rigid in Hearth’s arms. “what…?” He tried to pull away so he can look at Hearth, but he was hugged to tightly to be able to move much.

  


Hearth looked at a different part of the apartment, not looking at any of the other monsters, and definitely not looking at the one he loves in his arms. “Yea..” Hearth said, confirming that yes, they also had sex.

  


This didn’t make Death feel better though, yeah they all cheated. But they were drunk! They could of been cool with each other before the alcohol messed with their minds . They had the excuse of being drunk, Grillby and him didn’t, and what’s worse is Death and Grillby had sex twice. Both of them teasing and hinting for some fun on both incidents, they both knew, and they both still had sex with each other. Hearth and Sans probably didn’t even mean for that to happen.

  


  
Grillby felt a pang in his chest, a hidden hint of anger. Of _course_ that would’ve happened. Of course Sans would’ve gotten drunk and gotten in some kind of mess, this time being fucking _sex_ with _Hearth._

  


But he didn’t actually have the right to be mad at him, did he? No… he did. No matter what, Sans shouldn’t have gotten recklessly drunk like that. Sans shouldn’t have cheated on him like that. Just…

  
Grillby should have even _less._ He didn’t even _get_ drunk and still managed to fuck up as majorly as to fall for someone with a boyfriend, from an entirely different universe, looking almost exactly like his own boyfriend, and having _sex_ with him. _Twice._

  


“Sans…,” he said, not sure what he was expecting. What he wanted to say. He just wanted to reach out for him. Ask him if he was okay. If _they_ were okay. But… Sans didn’t look at him. He obviously heard him, but he was glancing away, to the ground, when Grillby had said his name.

  


Death used the moment of Hearth loosening his grip to his advantage, he pushed away from Hearth and walked back a few steps. “no, we are worse, we didn’ even get drunk, we even….um.. we. twice. uh. we had, like. sex twice.” Death winced while saying the last word, he can already feel Hearth just give up on him.

  


Hearth looked at him, betrayed. He was shaking and his hands were out, looking like he was about to grab Death, but not moving to do so. “Twice……..Fucking _twice!”_ The words finally settling in. “Fucking! Oh my fucking stars, what the actual fuck!” He shouted, ready to just blow up.

  


“we didn’t mean to, both times! just, like, things got weird the first time. and the second time was my fault entirely!” Death said, he sounded tired and drained. He wished so much that he wasn’t here right now.

  


“That’s not true!” Grillby argued quickly. “Fuck! I’m at _least_ as much at fault as Death is. Hearth, if you want to be mad at someone be mad at _me._ ”

  


“ _i’m_ mad at you!” Sans snapped at Grillby in hurt irritation. “grillby, what the _fuck!?_ ”  
  
“I-”  
  
“you can’t just fuckin’ drop something like that you fucked _twice_ and then act like _death_ is your biggest concern! what, do i not matter anymore?”

  


“ _No!_ ” The elemental quickly said. “No, Sans! I _love_ you! Of _course_ you matter!”

  


“oh, yea?” Sans hissed. “‘cause it feels a whole lot like you just shoved me off for _another_ sans.”

  


“no! he loves you! i know, he talks about ya all the time, he talks about ya like ya mean the world to him! i started it all, i started them both! i teased grillby the first time and it got out of control, and i was being stupid the second time! he didn’ do anything til i started to mess with him! but i swear i wasn’ trying to get in his pants or steal him away!” He looked at Hearth “ ‘m sorry.” He lost his voice when looking at the hurt expression on Hearth, but didn’t look away this time, now he was owning up to everything he did.

  


But Hearth looked away, walking over to the kitchen and putting his head in his hands, laying his elbows on the counter. Trying to process everything.

  


“ _No,_ Death, I-” Grillby was struggling more than he thought he ever would. Why would Death suddenly keep trying to insist on that it was his fault, it _wasn’t!_ “You didn’t-”  
  
“didn’t _what?_ ” Sans challenged. He really just wanted to remind Grillby that, yes, he was still here and yes, he was still pissed he was only paying attention to _Death._ He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he was being unfair. That if Grillby tried to help someone he was close to didn’t mean he liked them more than Sans, but… Boy did he not care right now.

  


“ _Fuck,_ ” the flame cursed once more. “I’m _sorry._ I’m really fucking sorry, Sans. And I _love_ you. But I’m _not_ going ignore Death when he might need me.”  
  
“what if _i_ need you!?” Sans almost screamed, his eye sockets burning with unshed tears.

  


Grillby blinked at him taken aback, the question having felt like a punch to the gut. “Then I’m here for you, too, of course,” he said, quieter now, calmer. “But Sans, right now I feel like you just want to be mad at me. Which is _fine,_ you have all right to, just… just _please_ let me help Death.”

  


Sans was glaring at him. _Wanting_ to tell him it wasn’t fair. That Sans needed him just as much. That Sans needed him _more,_ but…

  


“whatever,” he muttered out, still frowning. “go to him, just… fuck you, man.” He didn’t actually _want_ his help right now. He just wanted… time. For all of this to sink in properly. He needed time.

  


Death walked over to Hearth in a heartbeat after the other walked to the kitchen, he was right next to him, hand reached out but not touching. “hearth?” His voice was low, quite.

  


“Why...?” Hearth asked, not moving his head from his hands.

  


“i didn’ mean to, really! it just happened, please hearth, ‘m sorry. i love you, i really do, i still do and i will for a long time.” It was hard to say these words, yeah Death loved him. But he didn’t exactly tell him all that much, and never like this. To him it felt awkward and weird saying it out loud. But he had to right now, because Hearth deserved it. At least it got Hearth to look at him.

  


“babe…” Hearth saw Death shaking slightly, like he was having a hard time staying in place, the memory of Gaster telling him not to make Death feel regret flashed in his mind.   _Shit. He is gonna have to go a different way about this._ Hearth sighed, before kneeling down and wrapping Death in a bear hug.

  


Death gasped, but didn’t move away. “are ya gonna break up with me?” He asked, tense, ready for it to drop. But Hearth only looked at him in shock.

  


“What? No! Never! Death I’m not going to break up with you for this, I can’t ever let you go, of course, I’ll have to punish you. I have to make you learn your lesson somehow, without making you feel like...you know.. How are you feeling there though?” Hearth suddenly looked worried that it was too late, that Death already feels the remorse and regret that comes with cheating. But Death shook his head.

  


“i uh.. made sure to avoid that. just thought about how i deserved it, not dwell and just suck it up, before i felt something. accept it, like gaster said, and not think of the what if’s.” Death muttered, looking behind Hearth.

  


“And the Why’s, good. Just, keep thinking that way, I’ll think of something, but…..Death…. You know I don’t feel comfortable leaving you alone anymore, not with _him_ still around.” Hearth looked at Death seriously, “I’m not gonna let you get near him.”

  


Death nodded, pretty much expecting this, “i know, it’ okay.” He didn’t say much more, because his phone buzzed, and the same song played loudly in the suddenly too quiet apartment.

  


*bzzt* “Fuck this shit I’m out!” *bzzt bzzt*

  


That’s exactly how Death felt right now. He took out his phone and looked at the text he just got.

  


bro bro:

IS EVERYTHING OKAY NOW?

CAN YOU ALL COME BACK PLEASE, I DON’T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN KEEP THEM FROM WORRYING TO MUCH.

  


Death:

ye, we coming.

  


Death looked around the room, at everyone. “bro wants us all back.”

  


Grillby watched from the sidelines as Hearth and Death settled their own matter, before turning away, deciding to leave them to it. He _tried_ not to eavesdrop, but it was really quiet without Sans talking to him and it wasn’t exactly hard to _not_ hear the two of them talking.

  


Things seemed to end up for them a lot better than Grillby had expected. He… wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He was glad, of _course_ he was glad. He never wanted Death to be hurt over this, to lose Hearth because of him. But… he didn’t seem to need him at all. And now Sans was pissed at him, rightfully so, because Grillby had insisted to be there for Death, who didn’t even _need_ him, and…

  


Oh. He was just a complete idiot, wasn’t he?  
  
“yea,” Sans finally said. “le’s go back. ‘m pissed off the pressing mood here.” He motioned everyone to come a little closer, before teleporting them all back into the hallway of Sans’ place.

  



	32. *insert titanic song here*

Reaper, sensing the sudden arua from his brother and Hearth, ran out to meet them. He barreled into his brother, and swinged him in circles a bit. Death not looking as excited but still hugging his brother back, only when his hands met his brother’s body did he notice that he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he last saw him in.

  


“bro, you changed?” Death eyed Reapers frilly skirt that went up to his knees, with a crop top with lots of glitter and sparkles. The skirt was black, while the shirt was a blood red. Death now noticed the black and red bow on his head. “oh, nice.”

  


“WHY THANK YOU BROTHER, ME AND THE OTHER PAPYRUS HAVE BEEN TRYING OUT ALL HIS CLOTHES! YOU SHOULD TRY SOME TOO, I BET YOU WOULD LOOK AMAZING IN THEM!!” Reaper looked over to the others as he set Death back on the floor, but still held his hand. “WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FASHION SHOW! YOU ARE ALL INVITED!” He could feel the tension between them all, and decided to get out of there, and taking his brother with him. He began to walk away, dragging his brother along.

  


Papyrus was bobbing on the spot excitedly when Reaper came back with his brother, the others lagging not too far behind. It had been Papyrus’ idea to try out some cute clothes, which worked perfectly despite the size-difference, once he found out Reaper could just form his clothes magically. It had been Reaper’s idea to hold a fashion show, which… Papyrus was more than a little into, but he still was skeptic on how the other’s would react to it.

  


Sans was surprised to find Death’s brother suddenly in a skirt and sparkling crop top. He was even more surprised to find Death so fine with it. Yea. Looks like he was the asshole here.

  


“a fashion show…?” Sans asked a bit skeptically, not sure what to expect. If they were expecting him to _dress up,_ he sure as hell wasn’t going to be part of this. Honestly, he didn’t even entirely feel up for this whole spectacle _at all._ But he spotted Papyrus - sporting an awfully familiar outfit of a purple shirt with a black jacket over it and a black skirt - bouncing on the spot excitedly and… Oh fuck it. He’s been excited about meeting Reaper all day and they’ve just ruined the whole mood with their shit. Didn’t have to rain on _that_ , too.

  


Reaper laughed excitedly, “YES, MINI ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU OUR CHARM AND FASHIONABLE OUTFITS! YOU ALL WILL SWOON AT OUR BEAUTY!!! AND BROTHER, YOU SHALL JOIN US!!!” Pulling his brother’s hand towards the closet.

  


“do i have to?”

  


“YES.”

  


“ok.”

  


Papyrus practically dived into the closet, trying to find the best outfit for his brother. Before calling to his other self for help on what his brother should wear.

  


Hearth just sat on the couch and watched, ready for this ‘show’.

  


Grillby followed the group, keeping his fair distance from Sans, as little as he wanted to. He wasn’t actually too surprised by this turn of events, he should’ve thought that Reaper and Papyrus would eventually get into dressing up.

  


Papyrus was already hopping excitedly towards Reap and Death as they were searching through the closet for something cute and fitting. His hands were hovering over a few pieces, before he suddenly got an idea.

  


“DO… DO YOU MIND WEARING DRESSES???” He asked Death hesitantly, his voice a bit quieter than usual, maybe a tad embarrassed by the question. But Death shook his head, which was a satisfying enough answer. He quickly grabbed a small magazine he had gotten from Quickstab once, searching through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

  


“HOW ABOUT THIS ONE???” Papyrus asked excitedly, before flushing a little. “IT’S… A BIT SILLY, BUT I THINK IT WOULD SUIT YOU!”

  


Death grabbed the magazine from the others hand, looking over the dress for a bit before shrugging.

  


The dress was white, with frills and folds, it went up to the knees, it had a layer over it, like it belonged on the curtains in grandma’s house, printed with light pink flowers. It had a bow on the waist, and two pink flowers on the trim of the neck line. Death didn’t like the colors, so he just decided to go with a black dress and blue trim color scheme.

  


He twirled around a bit,giving his darkness a push before letting his clothes become what he saw, his clothes formed into the dress to every detail, besides the colors. Complete with cute long socks and shoes. “hope ya don’ mind the color change, i don’ like white or pink much.”

  


Papyrus gasped when he saw Death’s change. “IT’S PERFECT!!!” He squealed. He tug Reaper by his arm as he began jumping up and down. “REAP!!! LOOK AT HOW CUTE HE LOOKS!!! HE LOOKS PERFECT!”

  


“OH MY STARS!! BROTHER, YOU LOOK PRECIOUS!! I LOVE IT!” Papyrus jumped along with Papyrus, just as excited as he was about Death’s wardrobe change. Death just smiled and turned slowly, so they can get a view from him from all sides.

  


Sans watched in odd curiosity as the three skeletons seemed to discuss Death’s outfit to wear. He could’ve probably overheard what they were saying, but was essentially too tired to and just decided to see for himself.

  


And he _did_ when Death ended up doing a small twirl, before his clothes just… _changed_ into some sort of frilly, puffy dress. The colors weren’t actually even that bad, but wow, that was one cliché ass dress, and Sans ended up actually chuckling a little. Plus the colors seemed familiar, didn’t they?  
  
Sans wolf-whistled after Death, before calling, “the white-gold suits you real well!”

  


Death doubled up and wheezed, “oh my stars! please! just let that meme die! throw that shit in the trash and let it die!!!” Death laughing as he leaned onto his brother. Who didn’t look pleased at all.

  


“I THOUGHT THAT DISASTER WAS OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD, PLEASE OTHER BROTHER, DO NOT BRING IT BACK FROM THE GRAVE!!” Reaper held his head in his hands, shaking his head in despair.

  


Hearth looked at Sans, surprised he would even still be playing around, especially with Death. He didn’t expect him to joke with Death, not after what they just talked about back at Grillby’s apartment.

  


Sans… hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. The quip came naturally, he hadn’t really expected Death to laugh and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but… He could feel Hearth and Grillby watching him and for some reason he didn’t want to let them know he’d go back to pouting just out of spite. So he continued to joke, just out of spite.

  


“and i’d thought two gods of death would enjoy some good ol’ dead memes,”

  


“SANS!!!” Papyrus chided with a groan. “CAN YOU _NOT_ RUIN OUR FASHION SHOW WITH THAT???”

  


Grillby watched his boyfriend in curiousity. He was surprised Sans seemed to have recovered from their conversation so fast, he was _glad._ He wanted to move closer to him, apologize, ask if they were fine, but… it was still too soon. Just because Sans was making puns didn’t mean he was okay, that’s never really been the case before.

Plus, he was still very obviously avoiding Grillby’s gaze. Sans looked tense as he looked ahead, eyes focused on the wall or Papyrus, or maybe even Death, just not at Grillby. Never at Grillby.

  


It… hurt. But he deserved it.

  


“there is a reason we kill things, and those are one of those. you should be ashamed, how dare you bring that back up.” Death said hands on his hips. “you are gonna give me a _heart attack_ , pulling that meme from the _grave,_ don’ ya know any respect for the _dead_?! you are _dead_ to me!” Death laughed.

  


“YOU ARE ALL AWFUL! BOTH OF YOUR JOKES ARE AWFUL!! YOU BOTH NEED TO PUT A LITTLE MORE _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NHEH HEH HEH!!!!” Reaper laughed in glee, puffing his chest out and keeping his head held high.

  


Death laughed at his bro’s joke, “nice one!”

  


“what can i say,” Sans said with the shrug. “guess i’m just _bad to the bone_.” He winked at both of them, while his brother was screaming in anguish.

  


“WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS???” He lamented loudly.

  


-

  


Death was on the roof, it was evening and everything settled down. He was back to his own clothes and sitting on the edge of the roof, letting his feet dangle and swing half heartedly, his wings were at their full size. Twitching ever so often as he plays with the thought of taking a small cruse in the sky. He watches the clouds go by slowly, waiting for night to come and hide him from people that might see him during his flight he just might take.

  


Sans was still, consequently, not talking to Grillby. And he was not looking forward to either. But… sitting in his room grouchy wasn’t really the best option either. Not when Hearth and Death seemed to have somewhat fixed up their relationship already. Not when Papyrus and Reaper were getting along so well. Not when _Sans_ was the only one still refusing to move past this.

  


But what the heck man? It hasn’t even been a day. And Grillby _cheated_ on him. _Twice._ He wasn’t gonna move past anything any damn time soon.

  


But Sans still decided to get up with a sigh. He teleported to the living room, only to find it empty, the living room is what they all decided Death would be staying, but he’s not here. He teleported to his brother’s room, knocking the door twice, before letting himself in.

  


“uh… hey, reap?” He asked the tall skeleton once he spotted him. “any idea where… your bro is?”

  


Reaper looked up from his book, before humming in thought, then pointing to the ceiling. “HE IS ON THE ROOF.”

  


“at the…? oh. ok,” Sans muttered a good bit confused. “thanks.” He took a step through the void, before landing on the roof.

  


He’s never actually been up here, oddly enough, so he was surprised to actually find Death here. But it made sense when he thought about it, and he was more confused as to why Sans has never had the idea of going there. It was peaceful up there, quiet. You couldn’t quite see a _lot_ , as their house wasn’t exceptionally high, but… it was still kinda cool.

  


“...hey,” Sans muttered as he walked up to Death, sitting down next to him. “hope i’m not intruding.”

  


“nah, yer good.” Death looked up at the sky again after nodding at Sans, trying to make things out of clouds he would see. So far he found a crab, a disfigured face, a crooked dick, and a angry deer. “do ya need something?”

  


Sans shrugged. He wasn’t sure himself why exactly he had decided to seek up Death out of everyone.

  


“guess i got sick of bein’ grouchy and alone,” he admitted. He put his face in his hands as he stared ahead, only slightly glancing at Death. He didn’t say anything for a little while, just enjoying the view of the roof. But after a little bit of quietly preparing himself, Sans took a breath.

  


“how did… hearth just… _forgive you_ like that?” He asked in honesty. He just couldn’t understand. “how did you fix shit up so _easily?_ ”

  


“he didn’t.” Death said simply. “dudes angry, like he should. he is thinking up a punishment for me, i just gotta wait. but uh… gaster, my gaster… warned him not to make me feel things i shouldn’t feel, so hearth gotta think of a different way. but it also helps that hearth doesn’t want to let me go… or so he says, he is pretty stubborn.” He shrugged. “guess we know we ain’ breakin, so we gonna have to find a way to make things right, only fair ‘m at his mercy right now.”

  


Sans shuddered a little. There was a lot he wanted to question, but he decided not to. It wasn’t really his place to pry, especially not about what kind of punishment he was talking about.

  


“i thought i’d be stubborn,” Sans admitted. “but now ‘m just… _scared._ scared that if i’ll let ‘im back i’ll just… get hurt again.” He’s _seen_ the way Grillby looked at Death. Protectively and worried, ready to fight a fucking _god_ for him.

  


“not gonna lie, things happened back in my world, i can tell ya if ya want. but, ‘m not gonna say this only for him, man. but that dude had ya in mind all the time, always talked about ya, liked to tell me stuff about ya. me and him were kinda forced to be together all the time from doc’s orders to keep em safe. but things always kept happening, we got stuck in a pillow once, every time we tried to get out it would end up worse.” Death shivered at the memory, but giving a small laugh.

  


Sans chuckled surprised. “what? you’re messin’ with me,” he said, throwing Death an unbelieving side-glance. Stuck in a pillow? That sounded like a really cliché bad fanfiction trope.

  


“oh boy i wish i was, it swallowed us whole! we were squished together and we couldn’t even get out. the idiot tried to grab me and push me out, only to end up with us closer! haha, i even made it worse when i was kicking and pushing, but nah, only gaster got us out. it was the worst.” Death laughed, before he sobered up.

  


He didn’t say anything for a moment. “so, ya want to know what happened? we… me and gribbles got close. of course we won’t go off and be together, i love hearth and he loves you. it doesn’t matter anyways, we will be leaving, and i won’t see grillby again.” Death looked to the sky, noticing the sky getting a bit more darker.

  


Sans hesitated, still feeling the fear coil in his stomach, making him feel nauseous.

  


“what’s stoppin’ him from… going with _you,_ ” Sans muttered, which… well. Was probably a pretty stupid question. It wasn’t just like Death was moving out of the town, he was from an entirely _different world._ But still…

  


“just… it took us _months_ to get in any way close. and you two just f- j-just… _twice._ in four weeks.” He was rubbing his palms over his eye sockets as he tried to stop them from getting moist. “what if he likes you more? even if he stays with me, fuck man. why _wouldn’t_ he like you more? you’re me but _better._ ”

  


Death stiffened, _oh shit please don’t cry._ “ ‘m pretty sure he warmed up to me quick is because i look like ya. and it’ not like ‘m better, twice man, remember, ‘m worse than ya most likely. hell, i kill people for a living. grillby made it really clear he needs you, and he prefers ya to anyone else. it’ as clear as day, if ya have seen him back in my world, ya would know what ‘m talking about.” Death sighed, defeated. “sorry, i really am, we like each other, but he _loves_ you, and i pick hearth anyday. guess it just extended.”

  


Sans was looking at his lap as he quietly listened to Death. He wasn’t actually sure if he felt better or not, but… He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at _Death._ Not really. Maybe because he didn’t know him until today, maybe because there wasn’t the kind of betrayal-factor. But he also just didn’t feel like Death was a bad person. Like he’d ever meant any harm.

  


And neither did _Grillby,_ Sans tried to convince himself. Death kept telling him Grillby loved him, and… and Sans _knew_ he did _somewhere._ He was just _so fucking scared_ of getting hurt.

  


“i… guess you’re right,” he muttered quietly, still feeling a thick knot in his throat and a sharp burn in his eyes. “thanks. hey, uh. d’you mind… not lookin’ at me right now? kay, thanks.” He quickly pulled his hood over his head, before he finally actually ended up crying.

  


Death didn’t look away from the sky, and tried not to feel bad for the other next to him. But dammit that’s hard! “ah geez, fuck man, sorry. sorry for everything.” how many times has he said sorry? Way too much, but really, seeing the monster next to him, he felt like it didn’t mean much to the other anyways.

  


He noticed that it was dark out, and the lights on the streets and buildings would look nice from a high view. He tapped Sans without looking. “i was planning to take a cruise around, now that it’ dark. would ya like to come with? it looks pretty at night, promise i won’t drop ya.” He got up and held his hand out Sans, still not looking at him.

  


Sans sniffed a little, running a sleeve over his face to get rid of any tears or snot. “uh. you sure…?” He wasn’t sure how much the other could carry while flying, and while Sans didn’t think he was particularly heavy, flying still seemed kind of… dangerous? If you can’t carry the extra weight for sure, at least.

  


“yea, i wouldn’ be asking if it wasn’.” Death gave a “come on” motion with his outstretched hand. “ it’ nice. uhh, can i look at ya now?”

  


“a-a’right, if you say so,” Sans said with a small chuckle, taking Death’s offered hand and pulling himself up. “uh, yea. y’can look. sorry ‘bout that, heh.”

  


Death pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the other before looking into his eyes. “a’right then.” Before taking off gently, just like he did for Grillby that one time. He flapped his wings until he reached a good height. Before he stopped flying higher, and just. Cruised. Letting his wings glide. He used his legs to hook with Sans’, not wanting the others lower body hanging while he had his arm around his waist.  “look at the pretty lights.”

  


Sans gasped a little as he got pulled close, and again when they suddenly took off a tad too quick for Sans to process. In an initial moment of shock, Sans clung tightly with his arms to the other skeleton. Before he realized what he was doing and relaxed a little, feeling his face get hot.

  


“uh. sorry,” he muttered underneath a small, embarrassed chuckle. He turned enough in Death’s hold until he could see the city lights from above. They really _did_ look kind of pretty. Prettier than a shit-town than theirs deserved to look from this angle, but… it was nice.

  


“they _do_ look pretty,” Sans whispered a bit in awe, subconsciously holding a bit closer to Death.

  


Death giggled. “this is the reason grillby was dubbed the ‘whiney sissy’ he really doesn’ like heights! haha, ya should'v heard him scream like a girl! glad at least ya appreciate it.” Death was beaming, giving Sans a big smile. He really did enjoy when monsters liked his flights, not like a certain fire.

  


Sans snorted a bit surprised, his face unwillingly burying in Death’s chest, before he looked up at him again. “yea, i guess i can see that,” Sans mused. “he can get a bit whiny when there’s _actually_ somethin’ that scares him. i hope you weren’t too hard on him, though, man.” He was still angry at Grillby, but he didn’t want him to have to suffer from some horrible trauma because of whatever flight shenanigans Death did with him.

  


“uhhhhhh, well… when we first woke up, and i found out it wasn’ heath. i uh… took him for a flight and… he thought he was gonna die… and, uh, he said i tried to kamikaze kill him. i did not tho!” Death said quickly, “i didn’ know who he was, i didn’ care if he got scared, now. uh, i think he never is going flying ever again.” He laughed lightly, looking a bit sheepish.

  


“ _dude_ ,” Sans uttered out. “woah. what the heck. not cool.” Although he figured he understood him well enough. Sans hadn’t exactly been very ecstatic about finding _Hearth_ in his bed instead of Grillby either.

  


“if you wanted to scare him off you should’a’ve just taken an example from me,” Sans went on, though, with a small laugh in his voice. “i just tried to make hearth wear a skirt and he ran off immediately. in underwear n’ all. landlord almost saw him, too, geez.”

  


Death laughed, “oh my stars i remember that! in those bone boxers! priceless!!” Hiding his face in Sans neck, trying to control his laughter to fly properly.

  


Sans laughed surprised, although a bit warily. “you saw!?” He asked not sure how to feel about that. Had they been… watching them the whole time? “...how much?”

  


“not much, gaster has a mirror that will show you anything ya ask of it, so we were asking a it to show us what caused all this to begin with! grillby was worried if yer were okay or not so we let him see ya for a bit. we just watched ya for a bit before our gaster dismissed it. after that we didn’t check again, we only saw ya give the clothes to hearth and him noping out.” Death turned his head a bit from the others neck to look at him, before moving back.

  


Sans laughed loudly now. Okay. Out of all the times they could’ve coincidentally spied on them, that was without a doubt the best. That and, maybe when Asgore and Mad Ghost had made fools out of themselves earlier, although at least he had _that_ on video. He could show them any time.

  


“hey,” Sans said softly. “thanks for, uh… bein’ cool ‘n stuff.” He actually felt a lot better than before. He felt warm and happy and just was really glad to have someone here right now to laugh about stupid stuff with.


	33. hearth and grillby talk about deaths tiddies

Grillby had stayed for the duration of when they decided where everyone would stay for the night, in case there weren’t enough spaces and he could maybe offer the couch at his place. Not that he actually thought anyone would take him up on that.

  


Sans surely didn’t want to sleep anywhere close to him at the moment, Hearth would probably kill him if they went unsupervised for a whole night and Hearth would probably also kill him if him and Death went unsupervised for a whole night, or even five minutes. The only one that might’ve been cool with sleeping on Grillby’s couch would’ve been Reaper, but he seemed just fine staying in Papyrus’ room.

  


So there wasn’t actually a lot left for Grillby to do and he decided he might as well leave. He would come back tomorrow, of course, even though everyone seemed to hate him at the moment. He wanted to be _there_ for as long as Death and Reaper were still here and… maybe he was hoping Sans would talk to him again. Even _if_ he knew he should give him time.

  


Grillby sighed, getting out a cigarette and lighting it the second he had left the skeleton’s house. It would be a long night.

  


The door opened and closed again, Hearth grabbed Grillby’s arm and started to pull him to the route to Grillby’s apartment. “We need to talk.”

  


Grillby almost jumped when he felt someone pulling his arm. He roughly tried to pull it back, only to find Hearth being the one who’s tried to kidnap him.

  


“Get your hands off me right now,” he warned in a dark voice that was probably more bark than bite. But god, would he try to bite if he got the chance to. Even if he knew the fucker had a way too unfair advantage.

  


Hearth did so, mostly because he didn’t want to start another fight before he got answers, another was because he just didn’t like touching Grillby in general. “We need to talk, now. I need to know why you would fuck Death twice, when you have a boyfriend, when you _knew_ Death had me. I just don’t understand why you would do it.” Hearth seemed frustrated, maybe even a bit annoyed.

  


“Tell me why.” He demanded.

  


This time Grillby didn’t shy away from looking Hearth in the eyes. He was already dead in his book, and he didn’t feel like trying to win him over anymore. It’s not like he liked Hearth either.

  


“I like him,” Grillby said curtly. “I love Sans, but I also like Death. And apparently I have less self-control than I thought I had.”

  


Hearth looked at him like he just told him he had two dicks in his pants. “You… you fucked my boyfriend, because you liked him! No restraint, no regrets, just fucking…. fuck him and not even fucking care?!” Hearth looked like he was going to have a fit, but calmed down before he hurt the other fire monster. _not yet…_

  


“Do you even feel a little regret? Sorry at all?”

  


“Of _course_ I care!” Grillby was fuming. What the fuck was that guy’s issue? Yea. Grillby fucked up. Big time. But that didn’t mean, _never_ meant that he didn’t care.

  


“You think I don’t regret it? Everyone _hates_ me now! My boyfriend won’t talk to me, you won’t let Death talk to me. You cheated _too_ , you know, but no one’s bothering about that, because big bad Grillby fucked up more.” He took a breather, his eyes never leaving Hearth’s, his posture never faltering, as he felt like showing weakness was fatal at the moment. “And _they’re right._ And I _know_ they are. But what am I supposed to do? It happened. I can’t fucking make it undone either.”

  


Grillby was breathing a bit heavier than usually. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s had an outburst like that, the last time he’s talked so much, so angrily in one piece.

  


Hearth was quiet for a bit, taking all the words in. “Hmm, I fucked up too, that’s true, we were drunk, but we didn’t fuck twice….” Hearth sighed “The whole time I asked you about it, you never apologized, never showed you regretted it besides hurting Sans, I asked why, and you said you like Death with no fucks given. Not even a ‘sorry’, you don’t even look like you regret it. Only time you did was when Sans was there. See where I’m getting at?” Hearth gave him a weak side glare, raising an eyebrow at him. “It’s like you want to rub it in my face.”

  


“I-” Grillby began, only to pause, taken aback for a moment, before struggling to make it not look like he was stuttering. “- _am_ sorry.” He wasn’t sure if he actually managed to sound sincere at all. Not when he was feeling so god damn defensive, with _Hearth_ being the one he was facing. He knew he was being stubborn, he knew he was being unfair and Hearth had a _point._

  


But he also just really did not like Hearth. Honestly, what did Death even see in him?

  


“I don’t want to rub it in, I- I don’t give two shits about what _you_ think, honestly,” Grillby admitted boldly. “But I fucking do regret what happened. Because I _know_ it was wrong and I _know_ I was hurting people.”

  


Hearth looked at him, “How did you do it? I know Death, he would've used his scythe with people who touched him, so how did you do it?” Hearth was curious, Death knew it wasn’t him in there, so he wouldn’t just go ahead and bang Grillby.

  


“You think I _raped_ him!?” Grillby asked in utter offense, before shaking his head. No. That probably wasn’t what he’d been insinuating. It was just a genuine question, and a fair one, too probably.

  


“I already _had_ to touch him, because I had to pretend to be you and people were bothering him. I just carried him away and… then _we got_ carried away.” And maybe there had been boobs in his face and a maid dress, but he wasn’t sure how much of that should be mentioned. “Really, it just… happened in the heat of the moment. He was happy and I thought that looked really good for him, so I just-...”

  


Grillby could only hold someone’s gaze for so long, and this was his limit. He glanced away, face feeling hot as he tried not to remember how good it had felt when it happened.

  


“Oh… He was happy?” Hearth smiled the tiniest bit, but he thought of something, before looking back at Grillby. There was one thing he always wanted to talk to someone about, but never could because, one, no else ever fucked Death besides him until now, second, he wouldn’t let anyone fucked Death but him, well…..until now.

  


“You… saw his ecto body….?” He was holding back his excitement, he always loved bragging about Death, how smart he was, how cute he was, how hot he was, how amazing and sexy he was. And now there is someone that _knows_ how amazing Death is, felt him.

  


It was a weird feeling, being angry at someone who fucked your man, but also being able to now talk about how amazing he is with someone who knows!

  


Grillby looked back at Hearth in odd confusion. Had he… missed something? Hearth had been fucking mad at him seconds ago, hadn’t he? What the hell was going on now, some kind of trick baiting?  
  
“I… did,” he admitted warily, although still feeling hotter when he did so. Was it right talking about this with Hearth?!

  


Hearth looked around, cupping one on his hands on his cheek, half covering his dopey smile. “Did he… want you to suck his tits….he really likes that…” Hearth was full blown grinning now, he looked lost in thought, like he was seeing something amazing and beautiful.

  


Grillby looked around too, now, utterly confused with what was happening. “...What’s going on?” He asked, lowering his voice a little, as if what they were doing was illegal. “But...Yes. I… I did suck them.”

  


Hearth chuckled, “It’s weird, I hate that you touched him, but I can now talk to someone about how amazing Death is and they _know_! not just me just telling them, it’s weird, but like, Death is so amazing, so sweet when he wants to be, the most adorable monster anyone could meet, and not to mention how he manages to pull off badass and cute at the same time! Oh stars, oh and when you make him feel so good, where his eye lights actually light up, that’s when you know you doing a good job!” Hearth was holding his hand over his mouth, not covering it where you won’t be able to hear, but just to cover that pervy smile on his face.

  


Grillby was entirely and completely at shock with what was currently happening, but… He glanced around once more, the whole action for some reason making him a good bit paranoid. He covered the side of his mouth as if to keep anyone from reading his lips he didn’t even had, as he began whispering.

  


“The way his eyelights were completely hazy- or when he called me ‘Daddy,’ _begging._ ” Grillby shivered at the memory.

  


Hearth let out a loud laughed. “Oh please, I have been getting him to call me daddy for so long, it’s practically my name now! Fuck, oh! Have you seen when his eye lights get really big? Like, it almost covers everything in the socket eye hole thing? He looks so cute!” Hearth looked like he was about to blow a fuse at how cute Death could get.

  


“I _haven’t, fuck,_ ” Grillby lamented, only to freeze up surprised about what he was thinking, about how he wished he _could_ see Death like that, how he wished he _could_ fuck Death again, but…

  


“Are you… sure we should be talking about this?” Grillby tried, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with the topic. “I shouldn’t- I wasn’t supposed to _in the first place._ ”

  


“But you did anyways, didn’t you? So it doesn’t matter anymore, I can’t just undo it so you never touched him to begin with.” Hearth scoffed, “I…. also touched your Sans, so…”

  


Hearth looked the other way, yeah, he can’t forget he also did a bad. Just it was so easy to forget once his boyfriend and other self did it twice, and they were sober. He didn’t think Sans and him would of sexed with they didn’t drink, but maybe they would have? Who knows what could've happened.

  


He also noticed that he didn’t apologize for fucking this Grillby’s Sans either. He looked away, “Uh, sorry about that, by the way.”

  


Grillby looked up at Hearth surprised for a moment. He hadn’t exactly expected him to apologize right now. What was he supposed to say? ‘It’s cool?’ It _wasn’t._ Not really. Just because he didn’t exactly feel like holding a grudge - for that particular event - doesn’t mean it was just okay. So Grillby said nothing instead, just nodding that he’s had registered it.

  


“Sans has his way of… getting drunk and fucking up,” Grillby admitted, although there was no kind of anger or venom behind his voice. “You better have been taking fucking care of him, and not just let him drink himself into coma.”

  


That’s been one thing he had been worried about and consequently tried not to think of. He liked to think that Sans would focus more on trying to switch him and Hearth back, but… That had probably been a near-impossible task for _him_ and Grillby _knew_ he still had an alcohol problem, even if it wasn’t _as bad_ anymore.

  


“To be fair, that was the only time he drank like that, I only saw him ever drink a bottle or two before when we went to the bar with your friends. We were in the apartment so he was ‘safe’, I didn’t expect what happened though.” Hearth had his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky….. it was getting really dark..

  


“We…. told stories about you two, we laughed, just….taking our minds off the part that we couldn’t do a damn thing but wait, I knew Death would find a way, he is just that incredible, but… not knowing? Not being able to know when or how am I going to get back, when I will see those brothers again? I think that drove Sans and me crazy.” Sans was very upset during the last few weeks, like he was actually expecting that he was never gonna see Grillby again. It broke his heart to see Sans that way, he never wanted to see Sans hurt. He didn’t deserve that.

  


God, Grillby wished he could’ve contacted them earlier somehow. Even if just to tell them that he was _fine_ and they were finding a way _somehow_. Did Sans know what had been going on _at all?_ They didn’t have the core mirror to check on them, they didn’t know about the artifact. Well, Hearth probably did, but how much could he have possibly told Sans? How much _did_ he know?  
  
“...Shouldn’t mess with some magic artifacts next time,” Grillby told him, after deciding to dismiss his sympathy for the other monster.


	34. Come on, don't egg them on!

Death was calmly gliding through the skies, flapping ever so often, he looked at Sans in his arms, before asking. “so… do ya like the flying?” He didn’t really bring many people with him to fly, but it’s calm and nice and the wind was soft and not pushing them anywhere, so it was cool. Their faces were really close, but it kind of has to be, or then he would risk the thought of dropping him.

  


“ _hell_ yea!” Sans replied enthusiastically. It was the first time he’s actually flied like that. Or at all? He couldn’t remember ever flying in a plane, so yea, probably at all.

  


But it was so fucking exciting. The way they were gliding through the air, a soft gust of wind constant and going past them. It was dark, but with the city lights Sans could still see a lot underneath them, and what he saw was small and far away, making him feel so much _freer_ than usual. So much more _powerful._ Even though he wasn’t even in power here, being completely at the mercy of the skeleton carrying him, but he didn’t mind at all.

  


In fact, he found himself comfortable in Death’s hold. With his arms loosely around Death’s neck and Death’s arms around his waist.

  


Sans spotted something curious underneath them and turned a little to glance at the brighter light-source. “hey, ‘s that grillby ‘n hearth?” He found himself asking.

  


Death looked over where Sans’ head was directed at, watching their two flame boyfriends walking, and wow, even talking like civilized monsters. “wow, civilized.” Death had the sudden urge to throw something at them, but he didn’t have anything but a cute skeleton. Wait hold up….. what? Nah, Hearth says he is cute and demands that he refers to himself as cute all the time, Sans looks like him. So of course he is cute, if Hearth says he is cute and this monster looks like him then by default, this monster is cute too.

  


He still wishes he had something to throw at the idiots….” i wish we had somethin’ to throw at them..” Well that sure bummed him out, that would be amazing if he did have something to scare them with.

  


Sans blinked surprised at the suggestion, but… “there’s a supermarket down the street,” Sans said. “y’can actually see it from up here. they’ve got a carton of eggs for like, two or three dollars or so.”

  


“oh stars, yes!” Death spinned them to the right direction and dived down, holding Sans tighter to give him a sense of being protected and secure with also covering his body from the wind. When they got close to the ground Death reopened his and glided down fast, getting slower every second, before Death lightly landed on the ground. Placing Sans on the ground and letting him go, but putting his hands on his shoulders just in case the other was dizzy from the trip and the sudden change in gravity. “ya good?”

  


Sans was screeching once they dived down, but his screeching soon turned into excited laughter, his arms tightening around Death. He almost didn’t want to let go when they _did_ get slower and land, but he did, stumbling a little on his legs, but not actually falling thanks to Death.

  


“ _holy shit!_ ” He gasped out, still laughing enough his stomach hurt. “oh my _god!_ holy fuck, that was _so cool_.”

  


“really?” Death looked like he heard he would rule over the world, because stars dammit, no one ever reacted like that about his flying before! He decided he was gonna ignore the burning of his cheeks, but he did look away and smiled at a building. “thanks man.”

  


_Dammit Sans stop making me feel good about myself!_

  


He then turned to look at the supermarket, bright as ever, with lights everywhere so it would be noticeable at night for people who need things ASAP. He waited for Sans to calm down so he can guide him through faster, because he knew the place, he would know where the eggs are…...and also he didn’t know this world at all, and it was better having someone who knew.

  


“ok,” Sans breathed out, still giggling and trying to calm himself. “ok. i’m good. ‘m good. oh my god.”

  


“ ‘m your god now?” Death smirked, raising a bone brow at Sans.

  


Sans snorted, before laughing some more. “y’know what? yea. i’m religious now suddenly. ‘m startin’ a cult and you’re our god.” Great, now he took even longer to calm himself.

  


He took a deep, from laughter shuddering, breath. “ok. anyway. eggs,” he said, pointing his thumb at the store. Before remembering one crucial error of their plan. “wait, you got any cash?”

  


Death looked surprised, “i have gold, but i don’ know if we have the same currency ya use here.” as to prove his point, Death took out a small block of gold, showing it to Sans, “if not, we can just take the eggs, right?”

  


Sans looked at the gold in awe. “the hell? why you’ve got- wait why am i even asking. you’re a fuckin’ god.” Of course they would have gold. What else? Actual money? Psh, as if.

  


“don’t think we can pay with that just like that, though, huh.” Should they really steal the eggs? He had to admit he was always in for stealing eggs for a prank, but this was a relatively big store. They had cameras all over the place.

  


“we’d probably need some kinda disguise,” Sans muttered in thought. “y’know. ‘cause of the cams. if we just take the eggs i mean.”

  


“can’ i just blow this place up? no one would get hurt, we can take them when no one is looking.” Death said, eyeing how he would barrel into the building and cause the most trouble. He was to lazy for all this shit, but… busting in and raining havoc is any different? Yes, because that’s fun.

  


“damn that sounds good,” Sans mused for a moment, considering the option. “but nah, sorry. i want eggs, not make it to the news headlines.” Although that still sounded _very cool._

  


“maybe y’can just charm ‘em up with your gold,” Sans offered with a shrug.

  


“kay, let’ go.” Death walks in, not even shrinking his wings. He was gonna fly them up again in a bit, no need to shrink them when they weren’t gonna stay long. But his wings full size were large, even if they are pressed to his back. They looked like pillars besides his small short body, but Death gives no fucks. “ya know where they are?”

  


“sure do,” Sans said quickly, waving Death along as he walked to the back of the store. He didn’t actually know where the eggs were, he didn’t usually buy their groceries here, but they shouldn’t be too hard to miss.

  


What also wasn’t hard to miss were the two of them, apparently, because it didn’t take long for Sans to notice people around then staring. Humans and monsters alike, although maybe a tad more humans. Or maybe not. Maybe he was just biased.

  


Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets as he tried not to let it get to him. It wasn’t new to him either, he’s gotten his fair share of stares after he cracked up his skull, but… it’s never been that many.

  


More than glad for a distraction, Sans finally found the eggs and sped-walked the last bit of distance towards them. “we wanna egg ‘em with free range or regular?” He asked, picking up the two cartons in question, raising and lowering his hands as if he were weighing them.

  


“hmm, why not both?” Death shrugged, catching a group of girl monsters staring at him from the corner of his eye, he turned to them and winked, clicking his tongue too. They all looked away and giggled to each other, Death snickered at their reactions. _Those stupid mortals, so pathetic as to think they are worth a damn, like hell I would like any of you ugly ass trash disposals._

  


He looked at Sans again, but the feelings he felt for the group of monster were gone the moment he looked at him. Huh, guess Sans isn’t so bad, he is cool. _He is a good pun buddy after all._

  


“damn, that’s a lot ‘a eggs,” Sans commented, but he was all in for it. “c’mon then, let’s go bribe a cashier.”

  


Sans groaned the second he saw the line. It wasn’t like supermarket lines were ever really _endlessly_ long, but man. Five minutes in line already felt endless to him. But sometimes you just have to go through awkwardly standing in a supermarket with two cartons of eggs, the God of Death next to you, people staring and elevator music playing in the background.

  


As Death stood beside him with his hands in his pockets and leaning a bit back, looking chill and calm with his plain dull expression, eye sockets half closed and leaning on one leg. After a while, noticing Sans looked uncomfortable before he saw how many people were staring, and... _oh my stars, elevator music._

  


Death wanted to cry in laughter, but only leaned into Sans and laughed loud enough so only he can hear, “oh my stars this is awkward, are they fuckin’ serious with the elevator music?” After a quick sweep through the crowd to see how many people were watching without moving his head, he moved the wing that was at Sans’ side and bent it around him a bit, covering enough for half of the people from staring at him, but he wasn’t touching Sans at all.

  


He even decided to do it for himself too, moving the other wing so it covered his side too, the only way people would see them now was if you looked from the front.

  


“people are so rude.” He muttered.

  


Sans laughed awkwardly, glancing at the wing around him suddenly. “thanks. yea, uh. guess ‘s not exactly usual seein’ a skeleton with big ass wings and another with-” A huge ass crack on his face.

  


Sans was more than glad when the line started moving along, the cashier, a young, blonde human lady.

  


The young woman scanned the eggs and asked how they were gonna pay, eyeing Death up and down. Hmm, maybe the eggs isn’t the only thing she was checking out. Death smirked and leaned in on the table, putting his hand in his pocket, the women’s hand outstretched to grab whatever Death was about to give her. He placed the small block of gold in her hand, before using his other hand to place it on her’s. “hey, ya don’ mind gold, right?” He winked and gave her a nice charming smile.

  


The women stuttered and looked at the hand Death was hold gently, using one of his thumbs to caress it slowly. “O- oh! No, I do-don’t mind!!” She smiled, trying so hard to keep her cool, she gently pulled away from his hand, looking like she didn’t want to pull back, but she pressed some buttons on her screen and rung them up. Handing the receipt to Death.

  


Death grabbed the receipt, making sure to touch her hand again and let it linger. “thanks.” Before he patted Sans’ arm so they can go, letting Sans grab the eggs again and head out.

  


Sans watched the whole spectacle happen in surprise. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he offered Death ‘charming the cashier up with gold,’ but somehow Death flirting with a human chick had not been it.

  


Sans started feeling himself getting more and more uncomfortable and upset with the situation the longer it went on and, _yea, he’s fucking touching your hand, get fucking past it bitch._ It wasn’t like Death would ever _actually_ be interested in anyone like her, _he was just trying to get them eggs._ But the girl was acting like she just met her celebrity crush and Death completely playing into it somehow annoyed Sans to no ends.

  


He quickly grabbed the eggs as soon as he got the chance, leading Death out of the store with _maybe_ a small glare thrown back at the cashier as they left.

  


Death walked out with Sans, not even looking back at the girl or even looked very amused about it. His face became plain once again, “bitch, i hate touching people like _those._ ” Rubbing his hand on his hoodie with a grimace, “kay, come ‘ere.” Death held his arms out so Sans can come to him, small smile formed on his face when he turned to him, the thought of him carrying him so he can pick Sans up and fly them back to Hearth and Grillby to pelt them with eggs was amazing to him.

  


Sans felt a small wave of satisfaction as he heard Death say that. He walked up to the other skeleton, ready and more than a little excited to have him fly them up again. He was smiling widely, already struggling with not just starting to giggle in excitement again.  
  
Ah shit. Who could blame him? It didn’t happen every day he got the fucking chance to _fly._

  


Instead of just holding him like last time, Death scooped Sans up in his arms, so they don’t crush the eggs between them. “hold the eggs tight.” Before he lifted them up into the sky, being careful not to jolt Sans into dropping the eggs or making Sans himself scared or sick. He flew them to where Hearth and Grillby were, Hearth’s arua is hard to miss, having walked quite a bit from where they last saw them. Huh, they took a bit long in getting the eggs, oh well.

  


When they were now flying over them, he turned upright so he was flying in place, bending his knees to make it look like he was sitting, placing Sans on his lap, having his right arm loop around Sans hips, to make sure he doesn’t fall. He hooked a finger from the hand that was holding Sans hips to one of the cartons that were on Sans’ lap, to make sure they don’t fall as well. He opened his own box and grabbed a egg.

  


“ready?” He looked at Sans, excited for what they were about to do.

  


Sans made a small noise when Death was suddenly holding him in his arms. He felt his face heating up in surprise, but gave him a nod, a big smile, as he held the eggs close. He wasn’t as surprised when they flew up this time, but god, he was still unable to hold himself back from giggling excitedly.

  


Sans quickly put an arm around Death’s abdomen when he placed him on his lap, feeling the tiniest bit unsteady. But not even closely enough to be scared. Heck, even if he’d fall, Death would probably catch him. Or he could just let himself fall through the void and land on his bed or some shit.

  


“i was _bone_ ready,” Sans answered, already taking an egg in his hand, ready to throw.

  


Death laughed, before throwing the first egg, aiming right in front of Hearth, to scare him. Then threw another right at him, hitting his chest as Hearth’s fire head let out a big puff of fire, he looked surprised and looked around in shock, trying to find the culprit.

  


-

  


When the first egg dropped in front of him, Hearth froze, but the second he felt an egg hit his chest, he snapped out of it and looked around, brain going into defensive as he thought quick to form a attack. He was slightly confused when he saw no one, but it didn’t last long when he heard laughing from above and another egg came flying down from above.

  


He looked up, surprised to see Death and Sans in the air, throwing eggs at them, they were laughing and holding each other close, they looked to be having a blast. He smiled and dodged the next one, throwing his hands in the air and yelling. “Come at me!”

  


Grillby was just about to laugh at Hearth for getting egged, when he felt something hitting the back of his head. And the next thing Grillby knew was half-fried egg dripping off of him. He spun around, only to find no one, and realized Hearth already looking up.

  


What?  
  
Oh. Sans and Death were both in the air above them, each holding a carton of eggs. Sans already stuck his tongue out at him, before tossing another egg a tad too quick for Grillby to process. It hit him right on his chest, having the flame stumble back a bit in surprise.

  


“‘s what’cha get for bein’ a jerk!” Sans  yelled down at him. He picked up another egg, tossing it a bit up in his palm wanting to catch it again in the air and probably look cool, but ended up dropping it straight down. “oops.”  
  
Grillby was smiling, though, when he dodged the next egg. Sure, Sans was calling him a jerk, but… He was _talking_ to him. And he looked like he was having fun. Which was more than enough for Grillby.

  


Death threw eggs none stop, making Hearth go in different poses and dances as he dodged. Hearth letting some hit him for Death’s pleasure, laughing as he challenged Death to stop going easy on him. This continued till there were no more eggs in the carton, Death throwing the carton as well, because why would he want that?

  


The carton hit Hearth in the face, catching him from surprise, a moment later it went up in flames, leaving Hearth to look dumbly before he started to laugh outright, Death snorting at Hearth’s idiotic expression, his hands moving to hold Sans in the same position that he had before, now that he had no more eggs. His hands slipped easily under Sans’ legs and other arm moving up to the small of the other’s back.

  


“nice one,” Sans laughed as he watched the carton fly. He yelped a little surprised when Death moved him again, but continued to laugh moments later, grabbing one of his few last remaining eggs to toss them at Hearth this time, Grillby being already way too covered in eggs.

  


It wasn’t like Grillby wasn’t _trying_ to dodge them, it was just that maybe Sans had, instead of just thrown, teleported one, two or maybe most of the eggs, letting them appear far too close for Grillby to evade anymore.

  


He emptied his box only a bit after Death, tossing his empty carton like he had, only missing by a long shot. Welp. They can’t all be winners.

  


“get rekt!!” Death laughed, sticking his tongue out to the two egged monsters under them, but soon stopped when he saw Hearth smiling at them evilly, Death, knowing exactly why, yelped. “shit, shit, _shit!_ ” Holding Sans tighter in his hold, knowing full well he is gonna have to make a sharp move to avoid the others attack.

  


Hearth lifted his arm up, his fist becoming huge, easily able to surround and hold both skeletons in the air. He outstretched his hand to grab them, in the last moment Death moved his wings so they just barely avoided the hand, the fire arm going right past them, over their heads in a blur.

  


“port us out!” Death yelled at Sans, seeing the arm make a turn to try and grab them from behind, he held Sans close, burying his head in the other’s neck. “ _get us out!!!!_ ”

  


Sans didn’t scream when Hearth’s fist suddenly grew huge in size, reaching for the both of them, but man, he was damn close. He held tightly onto Death as he dashed out of the way, hearing him yell.

  


“roger that,” Sans quickly replied, unable to hold his excitement back once the initial shock had worn off. He quickly took them both through the void, landing right behind Hearth and colliding with him for a split second, before porting them again onto Sans’ room couch.

  


“shit,” he gasped out, although he was still grinning widely. “i think i got egg on us. didn’t think that far.”

  


Death snorted, he was laying on the couch, with Sans on top of him, they were holding each other close, Death had his head still in the others neck, one wing laying on the floor and the other on the couch backrest. “wow.” He giggled. “that was fun.”

  


Sans laughed, lifting himself up enough with his arms, so he wasn’t lying right on top of Death anymore, and looked at him with a big smile. Yep. There was some egg on him, alright. Although Sans hadn’t exactly gotten entirely clean out of it either.

  


Oh well. He couldn’t care less right now.

  


“no shit, man,” he laughed, sitting up until he was straddling Death’s legs. “that was a fuckin’ blast. never actually egged someone before.” Only someone’s car, but that hadn’t been half as much fun.

  


Death gave a shrug, his hands going to lay on the other legs. Death looked at the ceiling, laughing lightly, before glancing at the clock on the night stand. “oh, it’ late, guess i got to go back to the living room.” Death looked down at their position, blushing before looking at Sans, “ya mind getting off?”

  


He patted the other monster on top of him on the leg, to make a point on what he meant.

  


“oh! uh.” Sans awkwardly shuffled off until he wasn’t on top of Death anymore, feeling his face grow hot.

  


“hey, uh. y’don’t, like… have to go to the... living room,” Sans offered, his voice growing a tad quieter the farther he got through the sentence. “i mean. you can sleep on my couch if you, uh. if ya want. ‘s not as… lonely… i guess?”  
  
Oh wow. Great job, Sans. That’s what I call great marketing. He didn’t even know _himself_ why he would offer that. His own room was a pigsty compared to the living room. Compared to _any_ room. Compared to a _pigsty._

  


But he just… didn’t want Death to leave just yet. They had had a lot of fun so far, he didn’t want it to end already.

  


Death looked at Sans surprised, then smiled wide. “great! that means i don’ got to get up!” Death went limp on the couch, “hell yeah, thanks man.” He looked around the room, to lazy to move his head or any part of his body, not that Sans would notice he was looking around his room, so he didn’t worry about it being, not that he cared if he was.

  


“ey this looks like my room, right at home, huh?” He laughed, _nice, now I get to sleep in a place more my style._

  


Sans chuckled at that. “yea? ‘s good to hear,” he said, feeling a good bit better about his own living conditions. He pulled his legs up the couch, sitting cross-legged at the end of it by Death’s feet.

  


“hey, y’wanna play some vidya gaems?” Sans offered, making sure to pronounce ‘video games’ as fucking shitty as he could. He nodded towards his small collection in front of the TV.

  


Death looked at him with an expression that said it all, ‘bruh’. But Death looked over to where Sans gestured and whistled “damn, let’ do it.” Sitting up and shrinking his wings. He let them lift him off his feet, fluttering over to a bean bag and dropping himself on it.

  


“just don’ cry when i own ya.”

  


Sans watched with wonder as Death wings shrunk in size, before… Oh. He burst out laughing, doubling over as he held his stomach. No, Sans! Stop! That was rude! Except he really hadn’t fucking expected Death fluttering along like a fairy or a small bee and _wow._ That was very unlike him.

  


“like hell i will,” he retorted with a snort, winking. “ _death fairy._ ”

  


Death spluttered in rage at the nickname.


	35. tmw your guest is a better host then you...

Morning finally arrived, and the sun was creeping into Sans’ window, lighting the room with it’s glow. Death grumbled from his spot on the couch, his voice sounding like a muffled grinding sound. “t’rn it offf~” Lifting the blanket over his head. “nnnuuuuu!”

  


Sans groaned when Death’s distorted voice woke him up. He should’ve probably been startled as it took him at least a few seconds to remember what had happened. But… nah. He was too tired to bother.

  


“shhh,” Sans uttered back, reflexively using his blue magic to get a blanket and cover both him and the monster with him on the couch wholly, successfully blocking off the damn daylight.

  


Death went quiet again, making himself comfortable, but then he felt something prodding his side, he moved his side to move it away, but it didn’t happen. He slightly pushed at it, but then the thing went and hit him, pushing him off the couch entirely, Death was about to go back to sleep, but the light was in his face again. So he rolled a bit, letting his legs that were still on the couch to grab ahold of the blanket, pulling the blanket down.

  


Thus also pulling the other monster down too, now both of them are on the floor, blanket covering them both, and everything went still again.

  


Sans grunted when he got pulled off the couch and landed on the hard floor. Great. This was his new home now, Sans decided as he pulled his legs close and rolled up fetal position on the floor. It wasn’t exactly _comfortable,_ but he had the blanket over him and that meant sleepy time so Sans was sleeping.

  


That’s just how it is. He didn’t make the rules, he just lives by them.

  


But alas, it wasn’t meant to be, as the door was slammed open half an hour later, Reaper coming in and stared at the two on the floor. looking at Papyrus for a moment before picking both the small skeletons and carrying them both to the kitchen, placing them in a chair each. Both Sans and Death were sitting down with their faces on the table.

  


“DO WAKE UP SOON, BREAKFAST IS READY FOR YOU TWO!” Reaper patted his brother on the skull, lovingly rubbing Death’s head in small circles.

  


“SANS!!! IT IS VERY RUDE TO SLEEP ALL DAY WHEN YOU HAVE GUESTS OVER!!!” Papyrus huffed, but he was rubbing his groaning brother’s back a bit concerned, lowering his voice. “...DID YOU GET DRUNK AGAIN?”  
  
Sans snorted surprised, but shook his head which was still lying on the table. “nah. guess you could say i got pretty high, though.” He couldn’t help but to laugh dorkily, still half asleep and his voice muffled due to his position.

  


Death laughed tiredly, Reaper giving a disgusted glance at Sans, “NO, NOT YOU TOO!” Having a brother who can fly that tells a lot of dead and flying jokes, one will learn to pick up a pun like those right away.

  


The tallest skeleton turned with a huff, before grabbing the plates of food Gaster has made for them all, placing a plate in front of both sleepy skeles. After a moment's thought, he went over to the fridge and got out a jug of orange juice, pouring a glass for each skeleton in the room. He set the four glasses down, sitting down himself nest to Death and lightly pushed his shoulder, finally Death lifted his head. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was gonna fall face first back into the table, but his brother held a strong hold on his shoulder, preventing that.

  


Papyrus was blinking at his taller him surprised, not exactly picking up what the joke had been. He did figure, though, that it was some kind of pun, entirely with the tone he had said it. He shook his head, seeing as Reaper already placed the plates on the table, got out the juice…

  
“OH NO!!! YOU DIDN’T NEED TO DO THAT, REAPER, YOU’RE MY GUEST!!!” He lamented quickly, loudly adding, “THANK YOU, THOUGH!!!”

  


Sans was snickering at his brother’s screaming. He tiredly raised his head, blinking as he eyed his breakfast. Oh. Eggs. That got a chuckle out of him.

  


Where were Grillby and Hearth anyways?

  


Death was eyeing his plate, leaning on the chair, limp. He looked at his brother, saying nothing. His brother getting the look right away. “OH NO, I’M NOT FEEDING YOU! LAST TIME YOU ALMOST BIT MY FINGERS OFF!”

  


Death just kept staring at him, doing and saying nothing more. Reaper looked like he was fighting something strong and unbeatable. “MMMMMMMH, FINE! BUT YOU BETTER THANK ME!”

  


“thank you i love ya.”

  


Reaper grabbed the plate, pushing his brother’s limp skull to look upwards, before pressing something on each side of the jaws, making them open wide, fused flat teeth splitting open soundlessly into the razor sharp teeth he had. He moved the plate so it was over the opened jaw and started to push the food off the plate with a fork, when he was done, he grabbed the glass of orange juice and poured the whole glass into the other’s mouth.

  


Reaper placed the glass down and used both hands to grab both sides of the opened jaw, placing it back to how it normally was, and clicking both sides of the jaw together again, the teeth fusing back together again.

  


“SWALLOW.” A big gulp and be heard from Death, before he let out a big sigh of content, still not moving an inch through the whole process.

  


“thanks bro.”

  


Reaper only hummed in acknowledgment before grabbing the plate and glass and going over to the sink.

  


Papyrus watched in awe as it happened, giving a loud round of applause. “WOWIE!!! YOU’RE LIKE A VERY SCARY GARBAGE CAN!!!”  
  
Sans choked on his food as he had to laugh, hitting his own ribcage a few times as he tried to swallow down his food, before laughing out loud. “hooohhh my god, paps, that’s _savage.”_  
  
“NO!!!!!!” Papyrus screamed immediately, face flushed orange. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! I THINK IT’S VERY COOL! _COOL!!!_ ”  
  
Sans was still laughing his ass off, though.

  


“NO DON’T WORRY, HE IS ONE! FEED HIM ANYTHING, I STILL HAVE YET TO SEE IF THERE IS SOMETHING HE CANNOT EAT.” Reaper said, going over to the table once again and started on his orange juice.

  


“hey…” Death protested, but it held no force at all, just a weak complaint. But he did look to Reaper again, giving off another request. His brother sighed before grabbing his brother and putting him on his lap, holding him close.

  


“HAPPY YOU CUDDLY SKELE?”

  


“yes.”

  


Sans d’awww’ed exaggeratedly, cupping his own cheek as he watched the two brothers. Then glanced at Papyrus, and from Papyrus to his plate.

  


“NO???” Papyrus replied immediately. “I LOVE YOU A LOT, BROTHER, BUT I WILL NOT FEED YOU, YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO EAT ALONE.”  
  
“aww, guess i’ll starve then,” Sans fake-moaned.

  


“SANS!!!”  
  
“and i’m sooo hungryy.”  
  
“SANS, YOU HAVE FOOD RIGHT THERE!” He pointed at the plate. “RIGHT THERE!!!”

“if i just had any way to eat it….”  
  
“UGH.” Papyrus groaned, before packing a forkful of food and actually raising it to Sans’ face. “YOU’RE THE WORST, BROTHER!”  
  
Holy shit, he hadn’t actually expected that to work. He opened his mouth, nomming the whole spoon before releasing it. He was quick to leave a smooch on Papyrus hand before he got to remove it, though, and Papyrus immediately pulled it back, dropping the fork with a screech.

  


“YOU GOT EGG ON ME!!!” He complained. “DON’T KISS THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU, SANS!!!”

  


“tha’s not how i remembered the saying,” Sans replied with an amused snort.

  


Now Reaper d’awww’ed when he saw the other brothers following in, but passed a napkin towards the other Papyrus, giving his brother a good squeeze, Death huffed when he did.

  


The doorbell rang, and Reaper jumped up before anyone else could, taking his brother with him. “I’LL GET IT!!” Dashing out the kitchen and almost slamming into the front door, he opened it to see Grillby. Reaper lit up and greeted him, pulling him inside.

  


“Hey Papyrus, hey Death,” Grillby said brightly, happy about the warm welcome. He had been worried he wasn’t supposed to show up, that the others might not want to have him here, but… Well, at least Reaper seemed glad to see him. And Papyrus was now standing at the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway, too, looking at him brightly.

  


“HELLO GRILLBY!!!” He said, before turning to Reaper. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THESE THINGS, REAPER, YOU’RE STILL MY GUEST!!!” He looked a bit upset about being unable to be a good host and Grillby had to chuckle softly.

  


“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

  


“YOU WERE NOT! IN FACT, YOU CAME AT A GOOD TIME, WOULD YOU LIKE BREAKFAST GRILLBY, THERE IS ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!” Reaper yelled, using a hand to drag Grillby into the kitchen, pushing him into his chair and going over to the counter, planning to prepare Grillby his meal, brother in his hands or not.

  


“NO!!!!!!” Papyrus screamed loudly, before tackling Reaper’s legs with all his might. “NO!!! LET! ME! BE! A GOOD HOST!!!!” He let go of the other’s legs, but instead grabbed a piece of his pants, tugging him towards a chair and motioning him to sit down.

“DID YOU EVEN EAT ANYTHING YOURSELF, YET???” Papyrus asked sternly as he went up to the counter to shovel some more food on two plates. He didn’t even wait for a reply before gently placing a plate in front of Reaper and Grillby, smiling brightly.

  
“WOULD ANY OF YOU LIKE SOME TEA???”

  


Death grabbed Reaper’s glass of orange juice and started to sip it, while the previous owner glared at him, before looking at Papyrus. “I..WOULD, PLEASE??” It was weird for him to be the one on the receiving end of the catering, but he took it in stride and eat a fork full of eggs, holding his brother gently as to not move him enough to jolt the juice out of the glass.

  


“OF COURSE!!!” Papyrus replied with a smile, before starting to prepare some tea.

  


Grillby watched in amusement as the youngest of the skeletons tried his hardest to be an accommodating host, trying a bit of the food he got offered. Oh, eggs. That fits.

  


He glanced at Sans a little unsure of if he should say something or not. _Sans_ hasn’t said anything yet, but he also still looked half asleep, his face lying on the table as he was shoveling egg into it from the side, spilling probably a good half of it.

  


Oh, heck. One of them had to initiate something. And Grillby knew well enough that if Sans would be too shy to talk, they’d be waiting a long time for the skeleton to come to him.

  


“...Hey Sans,” he said quietly enough that only the ones at the table could hear him. Sans looked up at Grillby, although still not raising his head, grinning a little.

  


“hey shithead. enjoyin’ your eggs?” He said with a wink, before focusing back on his food.

  


Grillby sighed, although it was a relieved sigh.

  


Death giggled quietly into his brother’s neck, sipping his orange juice. But he froze when he heard a groan from outside the kitchen, soon after Hearth came out. He looked tired, he only had baggy pants on that belonged to Gaster, all his other clothes were dirty.

  


“Morning.” He grumbled, his voice gravelly and hoarse. He sat in a chair and just slumped there, looking like he is done with the world.

  


“HEARTH, WHAT HAPPENED, YOU LOOK AWFUL!?” Reaper asked, leaning a bit towards Hearth, Death used that moment to put his glass back down.

  


“I got pelted with eggs from some two weirdos. My clothes are a mess, I couldn’t even get them.” Death snorted while Reaper looked a bit shocked at the answer.

  


Grillby spotted Hearth, quietly smiling to himself as he continued to eat his breakfast. Grillby’s been off way worse on the egg-front last night, yet he still managed to clean up enough to look presentable. He considered that a win for him.

  


“i ‘unno,” Sans said, not looking up at Hearth at all. “i met them an’ i think they’re pretty cool dudes.” He gave a small laugh.

  


“OH BOY, HEARTH, DO YOU NEED ANYTHING???” Papyrus asked more concerned. He was already pouring the now finished tea in a cup, handing it to Reaper. “I… DON’T THINK I HAVE CLOTHES THAT FIT YOU, THOUGH… I’M SORRY. WOULD YOU LIKE SOME BREAKFAST, MAYBE?? TEA??? JUICE???”

  


“Breakfast sounds nice thank you, juice is good too.” Hearth smiled at Papyrus, “Thank you Papyrus.” He got up, walking over to Reaper and taking Death from under his shoulders, then going back to his seat and setting Death down on his lap, holding him close.

  


“nuuuu.”

  


“I got you.” Hearth smiled.

  


“shit.” Death said quietly. “give me my juice at least.”

  


Reaper slid the glass over, Hearth grabbing it half way and handing it to Death, who only humphed, but took the glass.

  


“ _someone’s in trouble,_ ” Sans singsonged quietly at Death, finally sitting up properly as he saw Papyrus coming for them again.

  


“HERE YOU GO, HEARTH,” he chirped, placing a plate and some juice in front of him. He re-claimed his own spot at the table, continuing to eat his own breakfast he had gladly abandoned to be a good host to the others.


	36. Hearth gains a super star!

They had all gone to Grillby’s apartment at one point, the four of them, Reaper having decided to stay with Papyrus - but having a hard time leaving Death before they cuddled more and made his brother promise to text him often - huddled on the elementals couch. Well, the three of them, with Hearth kicked off to sit on the floor simply because he was too damn big.

  


Sans was sitting between Death and Grillby, allowing the flame to get close to him again, although he was still leaning more against Death. They… still were a _thing,_ Sans had told Grillby earlier, but he just still needed some time before he could just act like he was okay with all this.

  


Sans had hooked up Grillby’s TV with his laptop, after probably a good twenty minutes of struggling with the cable, so they could all binge some Netflix on it.

  


They had been at it for probably an hour or two, before Grillby felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He gladly checked it, feeling more than a little antsy after so long of doing nothing.

  


Mad Ghost:

Party @ Aarons yo

Free invite or whatever

  


Mad Ghost:

Theres free booze, sprout

  


Oh, Grillby realized he’s written that in their group chat, and Sans was already on his phone himself, typing up a reply.

  


Sans:

can i bring friends?

  


Mad Ghost:

No

JK of course dude

  


Sans straightened himself up from leaning against Death’s shoulder, pocketing his phone. “hey, you guys wanna go check out a party?”

  


“Yes.” Hearth said without a second thought, sitting up. Death laughed at Hearth, pushin Hearth back down with a foot.

  


“oh no, hearth’ rave mood is on full swing.” He turned to Grillby, “eh grillby, remember the rainbow thing i told ya, guess ya gonna see it when we all party.”

  


“dude, that’s gay,” Sans chimed in laughing. “so, you in, death?”

  


“sure,” Death shrugged, “i’ll be that weirdo in the corner, or one of ya guide me to safety.” He didn’t do well in parties, but Hearth always dragging him to some. It never ends well, seeing how wild Hearth gets, Death nopes out before it gets in full swing.

  


“Don’t worry i’ll protect you from anyone who hits on you!” Hearth cheered, leaning on Death’s legs.

  


“like last time?”

  


“Oh come on, you left without telling me, you are small, it’s hard to find you in a crowd!” Hearth fired back,

  


Death looked at him, his face blank. “i didn’ leave ya, i was pushed away, to many people got in the way. it’ a wonder anyone could of even find _anything_ in there!”

  


Grillby and Sans both glanced at Death a bit concerned.

  


“I don’t mind staying wi-”  
  
“i’ll stick with ya,” Sans interrupted him. “probably need someone to watch me too, anyways. god, last time i got so shitfaced i managed to sleep on grillby’s _driving_ moped somehow.” He didn’t even remember it, but he’s _seen_ the pics.

  


“but yea, hell yea! let’s go. you in, grillz?” Grillby gave him a nod and quickly gave Sans the address of whoever Aaron was. He knew the place roughly, so Sans told them all to stand up, before dragging them through the void and landing a few blocks from Aaron’s. They could already hear the muffled blasting of the music.

  


Hearth rubbed his hands together, excited beyond belief. “Now this is more like it!” His fire puffed up before his orange flames turned into a moving rainbow, with the outline, or outer ring layer of the color, being white. He lit up everything around him colors, his shades looking out of places but oddly cooler with all the colors around the solid black shape.

  


He grabbed Death’s hand and walked to the source of the music, Death himself walking behind him as much as he can with them holding hands, growing his small wings a bit bigger, enough to be his body size. Planning to use them as a shield from touching people and to push them away without Death touching them himself.

  


“now _that’s_ what i call gay,” Sans laughed loudly, but he was cheering him on. Hearth was like a walking light show, which was pretty damn fucking amazing. He pranced forward, falling in step with Death as they got closer to the building in question.

  


Grillby followed them too, considering to take Sans’ hand, before… deciding not to. Not yet.

  


Aaron’s place was _huge._ Sans was already living in a decently big sized house, especially for their shitstain of a town, but Aaron’s, man? He had a pool and everything. Although it made sense, he realized once he saw the monster who threw the party, recognizing him from school. It was that freaky ass far too muscular sea horse monster. Water monsters often tended to get larger houses, just for the pools.

  


There were already a bunch of people gathered around the house and in the pool, but Sans could easily hear the music coming from inside, different colored lights coming from the darkened windows. He couldn’t possibly tell from out here how many were inside, but he had the feeling the whole _town_ was there.

  


“hoooly shit,” Sans said, his grin going wide. “it’s fuckin’ _lit!_ ”

  


They all went inside, Hearth looked around and spotted a table with glow sticks and necklaces, he let go of Death’s hand and went over to it, grabbing a whole bunch.

  


Death moved behind Sans when Hearth left, holding the back of the other’s jacket.

  


Hearth didn’t take to long, he came back, pulling Death to him, putting glow bracelets and necklaces on him, even putting longer ones on his hips and arms. Wrapping some long glow strings around Death’s wings, like you would a christmas tree. He gave some to Sans to, but letting him put them on, he pushed Death to Sans and ran out, whooping while having his hands in the air, giving a fast goodbye.

  


Death pressed more into Sans. “uh.”

  


Grillby sighed as he watched Hearth dash off like that. Wow. What a great fucking guy.

  


Grillby wasn’t really the party kinda guy himself. He usually just seeked someone out he knew and stuck with them, talking maybe drinking a little. And he wasn’t playing anything else this time either, already spotting one of his co-workers in the crowd.

  


“Are you two going to be fine?” He asked Sans and Death. Sans had put on the glow bracelets and somehow was already holding a cup of alcohol. There wasn’t even any alcohol close. How?

  


“pshh, when am i _not_ fine,” Sans scoffed, waving Grillby off. The elemental gave him a doubting look. “go! shoo. we’ve got this.”  
  
Well. Couldn’t babysit them forever.

  


Death gave an unsure nod before he followed Sans, sticking close as he used his wings to not touch anyone.

  


“you cool in there?” Sans asked, his voice only a little teasing as he watched the way Death cooped himself up in his wings. “hey, there’s drinks over there. y’wanna booze up a bit?”

  


It was pretty fucking crowded in here so it was actually hard to find anything, but Sans quickly found faces he recognized and was not especially keen on meeting.

  


Death shook his head, never fond of drinking himself, always seeing people be stupid under the influence and making horrible mistakes. “aren’ i supposed to stop ya from drinking?” His hold on Sans’ jacket was getting harder to keep, so many people were pushing him in all directions that couldn’t hold on right.

  


He didn’t want it to go like last time, where he was alone in a crowd that was pushing him everywhere, hiding in his wings and have no one to help.

  


Sans was glancing at Death from over the lid of his cup of some kinda rum he didn’t even know what it was.

  


“....what?”

  


He would’ve insisted that he could handle a drink or two, but it didn’t even get that far, as a loud voice was already calling his name. Sans looked up surprised, but excited to see Mad Ghost already dashing towards him.

  
“Shit, sprout, you made it!” He hollered excitedly.

  


“duh. wouldn’t miss a party like that. is- is fuckin’ _everyone_ here?”  
  
“If by everyone you mean the whole town, yea. Pretty fucking much,” the ghost laughed, before leaning past Sans to look at the skeleton behind him. “Shit man, when did’ya get a twin?”  
  
Sans snorted, but he was starting to get a little uneasy. “nah, ‘s my, uh. lawful side. ‘m all chaos now.”  
  
“Wild,” the ghost said, before raising. “Y’got a name or should I just call ya vampire Sans?”

  


“ ‘m death.” Death said, not sure if he said it loud enough, or if he can press his body closer to Sans than he already is, but everything right now is awful. He doesn’t know this guy, and fuck, he is a lost soul. A soul he missed to reap and now is living once again, but he can’t finish the job now, this was Sans’ friend obviously. Wow, way for work to slap you in the face, telling you how good you are at your job.

  


He doesn’t care anymore how he missed this guy’s soul, how he escaped his grasp and his soul turning to a ghost. Death was almost hugging Sans now, holding him tight, because fuck. He is in a place he doesn’t like, doesn’t want to be in, and Sans is the only person he knows besides Hearth and Grillby, and who knew where those two have gone.

  


The music was too loud, there was to many people for Death to take, not even mentioning them all pushing and shoving into Death, making him bump into even _more_ people. The bracelets, necklaces and glow strings on his body felt like chains, restricting him from moving to much. He wants to leave now, so bad.

  


“Daaaamn, metal a-f.” The ghost whistled impressed, glancing a few more times from Death to Sans to Death. Sans was growing a bit nervous. Just _how_ obvious was it they were the same person? They _had_ a good few differences, the crack, the missing eye lights. But they _still_ were the same person.

  


Mad Ghost seemed satisfied enough, though, eventually just locking onto Sans. “They’re playin’ Roxanne back there, you guys wanna join?” He raised one of his stubby arms, probably trying to point at where ever ‘back there’ was, with his thumb, which kinda just didn’t work out so well without fingers.

  


Sans glanced worried at Death. Shit. He really wanted to, well. He didn’t even know what ‘Roxanne’ was, but it sounded like a drinking game, which Sans was all into. But he also promised to stay with _Death_ , whom he kinda had the feeling wasn’t gonna want to join them for a drinking game with a bunch of strangers.

  


“uh… hey d’you mind if i leave you for one round? i promise i’ll be back. won’t let my eyes off you,” he finished with a small wink.

  


Death gulped, but nodded. “uh, yea, have fun man.” His whole body went stiff, he didn’t want to be alone, but he also didn’t want to ruin Sans’ fun, he was at this damn place to begin with because Hearth wouldn’t go if he didn’t come along, and then would be all glum the whole time at Grillby’s place. He wasn’t gonna do the same with Sans, he might as well let him have fun too, it’s no good if he just drags others into the ‘no fun party zone’.

  


“thanks, man,” Sans said, giving him a thumbs up. “i won’t be long.”  
  
“Won’t take more than ten minutes, sprout, don’t worry,” Mads agreed, before the two of them dashed off to somewhere at the other end of the room.

  


Death sighed, hugging himself tight, his fingers digging into his arms. Death didn’t care, all that was on his mind was the people around him squishing him and pushing him left and right, he tried to push them away with his wings, but it didn’t really work. He covered his face with his hands to block out the lights and the sight of so many bodies dancing near or close to him, making himself take up as little room as possible, folding his wings all the way so it was a shell around him completely, hiding himself from all sides.

  


This is a nightmare, he wants Hearth, he at least has him by his side and keeps him there, he would be with someone he knows. But Hearth is happy right now, he always makes sure Death is okay and with him, when they don’t lose each other that is, and keeps him safe. But the thing about that was…...Hearth isn’t having the best time when he does that, he likes to let loose and have fun, worrying about Death is just gonna ruin his fun. That’s why he was more than glad to let Sans be with Death, so he knew Death was safe and with someone, and he can go and have fun, win-win. It’s just that….. well now he is alone.

  


_And is having a bad time right now……_

  


Of course Grillby was going to let Sans and Death have their own fun. No one would just worrying over them around them all the time. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going keep an eye on them, at least check every once in a while. Which turned out to be a pretty good decision, because not even fifteen minutes after the arrival Sans already went off with Mads.

  


Oh wow. He should’ve expected Sans would be about as reliable on parties as Hearth turned out to be.

  


With a sigh he excused himself from the small group he’d been with, before heading towards Death. He didn’t look like he was having the best time at all, and he was a little peeved at Sans for leaving him like that. Sure, Sans was allowed to go off and have fun, but then just make sure your friends are also fine.

  


“Hey,” Grillby said softly, placing a gentle hand on Death’s wing.

  


The wings opened enough for Death to see Grillby, he looked relieved to see him, going so far as to hug his side and hook his fingers on the others pants straps, where the belt were supposed to be. He even also moved his wings so Grillby was also in his little shield.

  


“glad to see ya.” Death smiled, keeping close to Grillby, but also being more pressed behind him so he doesn’t get in the way to much when Grillby walks.

  


Grillby laughed softly. “Glad to hear that. Sorry about… Sans.” He should’ve just stayed with Death to begin with, but he also got why Sans offered. He wasn’t sure just how fine Hearth was yet with them being together.

  


“Not the party type, hm?” He asked. “Wanna head outside a bit?”

  


Death smiled sheepishly, “can ya tell? oh, uh. yea, that sounds nice, let’ go.” He held onto Grillby as the other made a path for them to get out of the stuffy house, not letting go of the other while he peeked around him to see if he can catch any faces, hell, he might even recognize some from his school. They soon got outside, and Death loosened up on his hold on the other. Still pressed to his side, but not so close and forceful like a unwanted leach, sticking to your side.

  


Sans was stumbling over to one of the tables covered in different bottles of alcohol as their party had run out of the ones they brought for the game. Yea, so it turned out to actually be a drinking game. Except it was a lot more drinking than game, not that Sans was complaining.

  


He was just about to go back with the first bottle of liquor he managed to grab, when Quickstab seemed to appear out of nowhere, fixing him with an excited, demanding stare.

  


“ _Who’s_ the elemental you came with!?” He asked in lieu of any kind of greeting or casual conversation. Sans raised a brow.

  


“...my boyfriend?” He tried and Quicks seemed to take that for a moment, before shaking his head.

  


“No, no! The hot one!”  
  
“... _my boyfrie-_ ”  
  
“The tall one!” Quickstab interrupted him rashly, and something clicked in Sans’ skull.

  


“ohhhh, y’mean hearth,” he slurred, snapping his fingers as Quickstabs eyes seemed to suddenly sparkle in excitement.

  


“Yes! Tell me about him!” The ghost was already blabbering, a bit too fast for Sans to catch on. “Where does he come from? How do you know him? Is he single?!”  
  
Sans _did_ catch on that last question, though, and laughed. “wha’, weren’t ya in’o me or some shit last time i checked?”  
  
“Ohhh~” The ghost suddenly cooed. “Are you jealous~?”

Sans blinked at him blankly. “nah. nope. not drunk enough for that.” He took a sip out of the bottle he was currently holding, not caring if he should’ve just poured himself a drink probably. “nah, though. ‘e’s not single. ‘s boyfriend’s right over the- ... _oh fuck._ ”  
  
Sans was pointing at where he left Death, only to find the place empty. Shit. _Shit!_ He was supposed to look out for him! It’s only been like ten minutes, how did he _lose_ him so quick!

  


“s’rry, quicks, i gotta fuckin’ _run,_ ” he said, before already dashing through the building looking for Death.

  


Death was leaning against the wall of the house outside, right next to Grillby. He was currently trying to reassure Grillby that Hearth was _not_ a dick, after he ran out and left them when they first arrived. “- he just gets excited at parties, it’ his thin’, he tries man, tries to make me have fun. just not the type, to many people touching me.” Death shrugged, before staying quiet for a bit. “thanks man, if ya didn’ come, i might of just reaped all those souls around me, or just flyed off.”

  


Grillby laughed, spinning the cup in his hand a little absently. “I feel you. I’ve gone to my fair share of parties, but… just not really my thing. I usually end up having to take care of my drunk friends, though, so I guess there’s a reason I come.”

  


Speaking of which.

  


Sans was barreling out of the house, eyes wide as he looked around until he finally, _finally_ , spotted who he was looking for.

  


“death!” He practically screamed, eyes tearing up as he ran towards the other skeleton. He pulled him into a tight hug, as if he’d lost him for several years instead of, maybe, twenty-thirty minutes tops.

  


Death was confused when Sans came barreling into him with tears in his eyes and hugging him like a worried mother would when finally finding their child that ran off when she wasn’t looking. But he laughed and hugged the other back, letting the other hug him tight. “ey, ya good man?” He padded the other on his back, rubbing ever so often.

  


“i thought i lost ya!” Sans slurred, leaning away just enough to look at Death. “‘n i felt so bad- i shouldn’t’a’ve left you!” Sans whined, burying his face in Death’s neck again, mumbling a quiet, “‘m s’rry,” into it.

  


Grillby looked at both of them surprised. He hadn’t exactly expected Sans to be worrying over this so much, or he would’ve let him know he was taking Death outside. But he seemed alright, now that he’s found Death, and he had to admit his reaction was kind of cute.

  


He went up to the both of them, rubbing a hand over Sans’ shoulder blade. “You okay?” He asked, before noticing the smell. “Geez, how much did you drink already?”

  


Death ignored the smell, having smelt a lot more worse things than this. He just nuzzled into the other and chuckled lightly. “yer god is displeased with ya, ya better hurry up and make that cult ya were plannin’ if ya want me to forgive ya for leaving _yer god_.”

  


Sans eyes widened as he remembered. “i gotta get members!” He decided, his mind reeling with ideas of ‘porting up the roof and yelling if anyone wanted to join the cult. Practically the whole town was here, it was a _genius_ idea.

  


He was just about to dash off and find a way to climb up the roof, literally already having forgotten he can teleport, before Grillby wrapped two arms around his waist.

  


“Nope. You’re staying here.” He said resolutely, pulling him a little closer. “Can’t have you getting in trouble.”  
  
“bu-! but the cult!”

  


Death was leaning onto the wall, giving up in trying to hold back his laughter, finding no point in doing so anymore. “yea, sans pronounced me his god, and i am now displeased with my treatment, i need to be honored and be given a sacrifice to forgive the blunt disloyalty of my subject.” Death tried to act regal and talk with someone with power, but it didn’t turn out well, his laughing breaking his composure.

  


Grillby was giving Death a lopsided smile, raising a brow at him as Sans finally managed to struggle his way out of Grillby’s hold.

  


“no!” He almost screamed, dropping to his knees before Death. “please forgive me, your godiness! i ‘ave been foo- fl...flish… ‘m sorry!” He pulled at Death’s arm, holding his hand to his teeth as he gave him an unnecessarily wet smooch, saying, “muah,” out loud.

  


Death laughed out right, holding his free hand over his teeth to hide how much he was amused by this whole thing. “hmmm, i think i need to be persuaded a bit.” He dealt with Hearth drunk quite a few times, and all those times were hilarious and amazing, Death learned to just go with it and make the most of it, using the drunken mind to make them do stupid things. Sans right here, is a perfect example of it, he might as well enjoy himself for once at this damn party.

  


“of course, my god!” Sans was quick to obey, leaving more kisses on Death’s hand, slowly trailing higher with them. Until he realized, kissing the sleeves of Death’s hoodie was not very sufficient. He pulled away, staring at Death with his tongue peeking out from in between his teeth, eyes narrowing as he considered his options. It took him probably a full ten seconds of trying to find a kissable part of Death that wasn’t covered in fabric, before Sans finally leaned in a little closer, leaving a peck on Death’s cheek. And then his jawline. And then his ne-  
  
Grillby pulled him back, Sans letting out a small, “oof,” in surprise.

  


“Christ, you’re impossible sometimes,” Grillby huffed quietly, sounding a little irritated. He felt a little hotter than usually…

  


Death looked surprised, a hand going up to touch where the other kissed him, drawing back to see his fingers when he felt something wet, seeing his fingers wet with saliva, a trail coming from his cheek to his fingers. Is his other self part dog? He is so slobbery.

  


“oh wow.” He didn’t know how to feel about this, but he did feel his cheeks grow warmer. _This isn’t what he meant when he said he needed some persuasion._

  


“mmmnnn let me goooo,” Sans whined as he struggled against Grillby’s hold. “i gotsa appease my god!” He made several kissing noises at Death, while Grillby kept him at bay, sighing.

  


“I’m sure Death is appeased enough, no need to cover him in your spit,” he said, glancing at Death apologetically.

  


Once wiping the saliva from his hands and face, Death hid his face with his hands, not wanting them to see his growing blush. “uh, yeah, ‘m uh, very appeased my subject. ya have gained back the approval of yer god.”

  


Sans crossed his arms pouting, but stopped struggling finally.

  


“You good?” The flame asked. “You gonna behave if I let you go?”  
  
“ _no._ ” Sans said stubbornly, making Death snort. Grillby chuckled, too, and just decided to just keep holding Sans close to him now.

  


After a few seconds only, the skeleton began batting against Grillby’s arm, catching the elementals attention, before pointing at a monster approaching them. Oh!

  


“Howdy Grillby, Sans.” The large goat monster paused for a moment, before glancing at Death, then back at Sans. Then back at Death. He held out a large paw.

  
“I believe we haven’t met yet, have we? My name’s Asgore!”

  


“uh, death.” Death said, hesitantly sticking out his hand for the large paw to take, the handshake was gentle, to Death’s relief, and Asgore also let go soon after. He pressed his wings closer to his person a bit, having opened them up when Sans appeared and ran into him. But now he was talking to someone he didn’t know, he may know the Sky Father, but not this monster.

  


_Dammit, why is talking to people so hard. Okay, don’t act weird, no morbid shit, be normal!_

  


Asgore seemed surprised at the odd name and voice, but quickly smiled at Death warmly. “So, are you related to Sans somehow? You two look awfully similar,” he pondered curiously.

  


“ye, ‘e’s my evil twin,” Sans replied, causing Grillby to chuckle and Asgore to glance between them surprised.

  


“They’re cousins,” Grillby supplied quickly. He’s been thinking about what they would tell other people, and knowing the other’s he’s probably been the only one thinking about it, too.

  


“Oh! I see,” Asgore replied, eating the lie happily. “Well, it’s good to meet you, Death! Have you three been enjoying the party so far?”  
  
“It’s nice,” Grillby supplied, before Sans started making the worlds most annoying noise.

  
“gr’llby’s been motherin’ me t’ much,” he huffed, pouting, causing Asgore to laugh. Yea. He could tell Sans was already drunk.

  


Death smirked at Sans, slowly going behind Grillby, wanting to be unnoticed, but he spotted Hearth coming over to them. He looked like a big rainbow glow stick, and Death smiled at him. He walked a few steps towards Hearth, only beginning to lift his arms to Hearth before he was picked up and swung around.

  


“Heyyyyy bbabe!! How ya’ dosin’?” Hearth cuddled Death’s face, planting kisses all over his face. “Yous prits ess as fuks my suga skull!”

  


Death patted the other’s multi colored flames, “ ‘m good.”

  


“Howdy!” Asgore said brightly once he saw Hearth appearing. “The name’s Asgore! Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand again, although unsure whether to expect a handshake, with Hearth holding Death already.

  


Hearth used one hand to shift Death to one hand, before clasping his hand into the outstretched paw. He shook the paw with enthusiastically, smiling at Asgore. “Hey!! Names Hearth, nice to meet you too, Asgore!” And he was, finally he can introduce himself as who he is, not who he was pretending to be. The force of the handshake moving Asgore’s whole body, the arm being pulled up and down so hard it looked like Asgore’s hand was numb or dislocated.

  


Death smiled, well, it might be dislocated if he doesn’t stop. He patted Hearth’s arm, making the other let go, but Hearth was still laughing and beaming at Asgore.

  


_Yup, he was definitely drunk._

  


Asgore laughed heartily, although he shook his hurting paw a little once the monster let go.

  


“Well, I think I should let you four alone, for now. I was actually looking for Mad Ghost…”  
  
“‘e’s,” Sans began, only to remember he had no idea where he left Mad Ghost, “... _drunk._ ”  
  
Asgore just smiled at him. “I think he’s not the only one. Well! I’ll hope you have fun and I’ll see you around.” Asgore left as Grillby was bidding him goodbye and Sans was waving far too enthusiastically.

  


His waving stopped abruptly as soon as Sans saw a certain ghost approaching. He was already groaning, while watching Quickstab float towards Hearth, his eyes sparkling. Well, at least his focus wasn’t on Sans this time.

  


“Well hello there, handsome~” The ghost purred, completely ignoring Death in the elementals hold. “Word’s been going around that you’re new in town. Is that so, hmm?”

  


Hearth looked at quicks before turning his body so Death was away from him. “No, this bab’ is mines! yoes can’ hav’ em.” He held Death closer, minding the wings so he doesn’t bend them the wrong way.

  


Death only face palmed, knowing fully well that the ghost wasn’t talking about him. He also wanted to double facepalm, because fuck, how bad was he at his job? Two ghosts? How many souls he was supposed to reap did he miss? He just wants to reap them to get it over with, but fuck. He likes Grillby and Sans, and taking their friends, if this person was one, he knew the other one was a friend at least, wasn’t cool. They would hate him, and for some reason, them hating him was worse than anyone else.

  


But why, he never really cared about people hating him except his brother, and Hearth once they started to date. Now Grillby and Sans?

  


_He was growing soft, this is why he needs to be emotionless. It’s messing with his fucking job to reap….._

  


“Oh, don’t worry sweetheart~ I’m over my skeleton phase,” Quickstab cooed.

  


Grillby coughed into his fists saying, “ _A mistake,_ ” quietly in between. Sans couldn’t quite compute what he meant by that, but burst out laughing either ways, especially when Quickstab turned to them to throw them a quick glare. Geez. So quick to give him the cold shoulder.

  


“We’re playing spin the bottle inside, but… We’re still missing a few more hot players to join us~” The way he was drawling out the last part made it pretty clear what he was insinuating.

  


Death looked between Quicks and Hearth, _oh hell no, he should just reap this guy right now._

  


He frowned, he looked at Hearth and pulled his jacket color, “hearth no.” he said sternly, giving a glare towards the ghost. Hearth looked at him a bit surprised, but looked back at Quickstab and shook his head.

  


“ ‘eard the boss, ‘es says no.” Hearth slurred, not looking upset at all, but still giving a lopsided grin and shrugged.

  


“Aww, c’mon, you’re a big guy,” Quickstab hummed, getting a bit closer to the elemental. “You don’t need mommy to give you permission, do you~?”  
  
“Quickstab, give it up,” Grillby said with a sigh. He’s had his fair share of fun watching them struggle, but the ghost was just being rude at this point. “He’s taken. So is _Sans_ and any of us here, so…”

  


The ghost spun around, glaring at Grillby. “And exactly _when_ did I ask for your opinion?”

  


“Geez.”

  


“well how else he gonna remind ya to have manners, ya thirsty fuck.” Death said, laying his head on Hearth’s shoulder, staring at the pink ghost with half lidded eyes. “guess ya gotta, being so desperate as ya are, did ya even ever get _anyone's_ interest?” He didn’t know the ghost, but seeing how they acted, and what he got from Grillby and what he said, this guy is a creep that can’t seem to take no for an answer, and being so desperate as to come off a bit stalkerish.

  


Wow, this was one thirsty ghost.

  


The ghost let out a gasp so offended you’d think someone just destroyed his whole life with those words. “How _dare_ you, you little-!”

  


“‘as quicks ev’r had a partner?” Sans asked Grillby a bit louder than intended, the elemental just making an unknowing sound.

  


“Of course I have! I’m on top of the food chain, _everyone_ wants to be me!” Quickstab screeched at them angrily, getting the attention of quite a few people around them.

  


Death burst out laughing and whispered to Hearth. “turn em down man.” Hearth nodded, not even computing what is even happening anymore and just listening to his love who is cuddled into his arms.

  


“Eyyy, ghosty? I’m gonna pass bro, I’ms not gonna kiss anyon’ that’s not em.” He gestured his head to Death, who gave Quickstab a triumphant look. Then proceeded to kiss Hearth on his cheek, making Hearth light up and give Death a dopey look, smirking when he saw Hearth’s reaction to his kiss.

  


Quickstab scoffed, frowning as he watched the two of them. “ _Fine,_ ” he snapped at them. “ _Your_ loss.” He finally left, but not before glaring at both Grillby, Sans as well as Death.

  


Grillby and Sans both watched him leave in amusement.

  


“aww. i would’a’ve liked ta play s’me bottle spin.” The skeleton whined while Grillby held him a little closer.

  


“No, you wouldn’t have.”

  


Hearth laughed, before he started to walk off, with Death in his arms, who was now looking around him a little shocked. “hearth, where we going?”

  


Hearth hummed, looking straight ahead of him, stumbling as he left the house lawn. “apartsmen’ s” He answered.

  


Death grabbed onto Hearth a bit tighter, having his wings ready to keep them balanced. He looked at Grillby, with a look that said ‘help me’, as he was being taken away somewhere. He just knew Hearth was gonna get them so lost. He is to drunk to really know where he is or where to go, he was also in a whole new fucking world, no matter how long Hearth spent here, Death doesn’t trust him to get them to the apartment safely.

  


Grillby quickly let go of Sans to run up and stop Hearth from going off and getting lost. Sans was quick to stumble after them anyways.

  


“I think it’s time to head back, hm?” He asked both Hearth and Sans. “C’mon, we’ll walk there. It isn’t too far.”  
  
Sans was pouting, but he followed as Grillby led the way, too tired to actually argue. He’d like to stay a little longer, sure, but also a bed sounded really fucking nice right now.


	37. like father like son, meaning: they cockblock

Hearth was on the floor, snoring lightly, he was to big to take the couch last night, so he just fell asleep on the floor next to the couch. With Death sleeping on the couch, one of his hands loosely linked with his. Some time during the night Death turned and fell, landing onto Hearth’s chest and just… stayed there. Sleeping, Hearth only put his arm around him and went back to sleep.

  


The blanket Death had was tangled with his legs, only one leg was still on the couch, but through all this, their hands stayed linked.

  


Sans on the other hand was sleeping on Grillby’s bed, next to the elemental. Grillby himself had been awake for a bit now, but hadn’t moved so far, aside from putting an arm around Sans when said skeleton unconsciously nuzzled against him.

  


The other’s were still sleeping in his living room, or at least so he thought from the silence coming from it, so he didn’t want to disturb them by leaving the room now.

  


The fire elemental that was on the floor groaned when he heard people downstairs yell, his head felt like it imploded, he banged on the floor with his hand a few times to shut them up, but once Death grumbled for him to stop, he did.

  


He finally opened his eyes to look around, his body hurt, his head hurt.

  


Fuck his life.

  


Grillby hears someone bang the floor and Sans groaning next to him.

  


“th’ fuck’s goin’ on,” he grumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes yet and instead burying his face in the elementals side.

  


“No idea,” Grillby replied quietly, a hand stroking the back of Sans skull. “Wanna let me get up, baby?”

  


“mhh nah,” Sans muttered.

  


“I’ll get you some pain killers,” the elemental offered, knowing very well his boyfriend must be hungover. Sans groaned, but finally let go of Grillby to roll to the other side, before groaning once more in agony.

  


“I’ll be quick,” Grillby promised with a small chuckle. He left to the living room, finding both Death and Hearth still lying on the floor. Which surprised him. He would’ve thought the banging came from either of them, most likely Hearth. But it only took him a moment to notice Hearth’s eyes were opened, looking pissed at the ceiling.

  


“Morning,” he said dismissively, before heading to the kitchen corner. “Need some pain killers?”

  


“Please.” He answered, sounding tried, “They are yelling to loud.”

  


Grillby hummed surprised. He hadn’t even noticed the neighbours until now. Was he just used to it or was Hearth more sensitive to noises than him?

  


“Pills are on the kitchen counter,” he said quickly, getting one for Sans as well as a glass of tap-water. “Feel free to help yourself.”

  


He made his way back to his room, finding Sans had already fallen asleep again. He gently shook the skeletons shoulder, waking him up successfully.

  


“mhhh?” Sans mumbled tiredly, before groaning. “go away. y’re too bright. ughh.”  
  
“Well that’s a nice way to thank me,” Grillby chuckled. “I brought you pain killers.” At that Sans perked up a little. Not _exactly_ perked up, but he at least opened his eyes and actually let Grillby help him sit up. He took the glass of water and the pill, swallowing them all down greedily.

  


“ugh,” he huffed once he finished the glass. “thanks, ‘by’s. how’s the, uh. the others?” He didn’t remember _everything_ from last night, but some fuzzy memories stayed, varying from mortifyingly embarrassing like kissing Death all over, to absolutely legendary like Quickstab getting fucking owned.

  


“Sleeping and miserable,” Grillby reported with a small smile.

  


Death whined when the other he was sleeping on moved, Hearth went to the kitchen dropping Death onto the couch. He got a pain killer and swallowed it, leaning into the kitchen table and wait for the effects. Death made more whining noises.

  


“nuu, nu go.” Hearth smiled as slowly got back to the sleepy skele, picking him up and hugging him tight.

  


“Wake up Death blossom, it’s morning.” But the only reply he got was a hiss.

  


Hearth chuckled and kissed the other all over, which made the one being kissed repeatedly to move away, getting followed by the attack of kisses.

  


Grillby and Sans emerged from the elementals room a bit later. The skeleton already had his hood pulled over his head to block off as much light as possible as he looked as beat as if he hadn’t slept in a week. He was tapping away on his phone, leaning against Grillby whom had an arm around his shoulder.

  


“mornin’ guys,” he muttered exhausted.

  


From his spot of kissing torture, he lifted a lazy hand to the two and said “save me.”

Sans looked up from his phone, pocketing it quickly as he spotted Hearth attacking Death with kisses. Sans snorted.

  


He let go of Grillby, leaving the elemental a bit confused until Sans quickly ported in between Death and Hearth, uncomfortably squeezed in the middle. Already seeing another kiss come from a Hearth that hadn’t quite realized the situation yet, Sans quickly slapped his hand on the others forehead, trying to keep him away while accidentally pushing himself closer against Death.

  


“gross, dude, what the fuck,” Sans quipped. “i’ve got a boyfriend, man.”

  


Death snorted, hiding his face in Sans neck, while Hearth looked surprised. “Sans, why must you cockblock me, I thought we were friends?”

  


Death burst out laughing, going limp from laughing so hard, not even bothering to support his body as he just gave up. “oh my stars! ya were tryin’ to seduce me! i  should'v’ known.” Because Death went limp, and the weight of Sans was completely on him, they fell back, both falling on the floor. Sans on top of Death once again, Hearth gasped when they suddenly left his lap.

  


“wow, second time in the mornin’ we fell off a couch together, sans this is destiny.”

  


Sans laughed at that. “sorry hearth, but looks like i’m toppin’ your boyfriend now. ‘s just fate,” Sans quipped, before getting off Death and sitting next to him on the ground, cross-legged. “jus’ kiddin’.”

  


Hearth chuckled, lifting Death from the floor and reaching a hand to offer some help for Sans. “Cockblock me _and_ steal my boyfriend, Sans, how could you?” Death snorted.

  


“ya don’ just have sex in someone’ home man, grillby don’ wanna see that.”

  


Hearth looked surprised at this, then shrugged. “I guess we go home then.”

  


Grillby felt a rush of panic when he heard that. “Why so soon?” He asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “Doesn’t happen every day you get to visit a new universe…. right?”

  


Sans glanced from Grillby to the other two, but then shrugged. “he’s right i guess. y’should hang out a bit, y’know. like a vacation? we could go, uh. do things. steal a car.”  
  
“We won’t steal a car, Sans.”  
  
“rob a bank.”

  


Grillby sighed.

  


“i mean, we could.” Death chimed in, but Hearth shushed him.

  


Hearth sighed, holding onto Death tighter, “I… guess.. we could stay longer..” he didn’t know if he should be upset or happy. On one hand, he been in this world long enough and can’t wait to get home, and the other, he didn’t want to say bye to Sans quite yet.

  


“feed me.” Death said, batting his hand lazily on Hearth’s chest.

  


This time Grillby sighed in relief. He knew he couldn’t keep them here forever, but… a _little_ bit longer couldn’t hurt, right?

  


“paps actually texted me,” Sans said when he watched Death batting Hearth’s chest. “‘im and reap already had breakfast, but there’s still some for us.”

  


“Are you sure that’s fine?” Grillby asked. “I don’t want Dr. Gaster to think we’re overstaying our welcome. We can order food, I’ll pay.”

“if anything i’ll pay,” Sans complained, petting Grillby on the arm. “nah, though. pretty sure he’s countin’ on y’all eating there at this point. and if not, he’s too cooped up with his pen to notice anyway.”

  


“still?” Death called from his spot. “the pen is nothing, really there are way better things than just a fuckin’ pen that writes on air.” It’s one of the most simplest things they first teach you in his school, the harder shit is like making a war weapon, now that shit is hard and something to admire, the ones that can make actual good weapons are fucking geniuses.

  


Hearth nodded in agreement, really even he can do that, the pen isn’t that special.  

  


“damn,” Sans whistled impressed. “don’t tell pops that or he’ll never let you go.” He was joking, but Gaster would actually probably try to keep them there as long as possible, asking how it worked, trying to figure out the science behind it.

  


_Was_ there science behind it? Things like that were always hard to tell. Sans wanted to say no, because god magic and all, but it had to make sense _somewhere,_ right? And magic had also been considered to be un-definable for a long time, too complex to make sense out of it. And sure, there were still a lot more blank pages than filled ones, but people _were_ figuring it out. And what _exactly_ was the difference between magic and the gods magic anyway…?  
  
“can… could… i do somethin’ like that?” Sans asked hesitantly. He felt like it was a stupid question, like _no, of course not, or people would be already doing it._ But… if no one knew how to, _would_ they?

  


Death muttered to Hearth something about “i wonder how he would react to my scythe?” But stayed silent for a second and looked at Sans with a blank expression for a moment, then shrugged. “magic is weird, who says ya can’, it all just depends on yer magic.”

  


Hearth looked at Death for a moment, unsure. “Death could probably check your magic, I don’t know, maybe you can, maybe you can’t. We never seen or heard of mortals doing that.” Hearth looked at the ceiling in thought, “then again, We don’t normally share our teachings with them. They could get really greedy.”

  


“i’m not greedy, teach me everything you know, my god!”  
  
“ _Sans.”_

  


“‘m kidding, man,” Sans laughed. “‘m too lazy to learn anythin’ anyways.” Although creating magical pens to draw dicks in the air _would_ be pretty cool.

  


“feed yer god!” Death demanded from his perch, looking annoyed. “yer god is hungry.”

  


Sans snorted. “a’right. let’s go get breakfast then,” he said, getting everyone a little closer to teleport. He dropped them all off in his hallway, surprising Papyrus in his room, the door to it being wide open.

  


“YOU’RE BACK!!!” He said excitedly. “I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WOULDN’T WANT BREAKFAST AFTER ALL!”

  


Death jumped out of Hearth’s arm and ran into the kitchen. “food!”

  


Hearth snorted and walked after him, but before Death entered the kitchen, a big blur dived out the kitchen door and slammed into Death.

  


“BROTHER!!! I MISSED YOU!!!” Death only wheezed on the floor with his brother on top of him as his response.

  


Grillby watched Reaper rush out of the kitchen, laughing surprised when he collided with his brother. He walked next to them, watching in amusement, Sans right behind him but passing them to get to the kitchen, followed by Papyrus.

  


“what’s our poison, chef,” Sans asked his brother, before looking through the fridge.

  


“WHAT??? OH! DAD MADE PANCAKES. THEY’RE STILL ON THE STOVE YOU’RE STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO.”

“i’m short, papyrus,” Sans reminded him with a chuckle. “i can’t see what’s on the stove.”

  


“YOU’RE TALL ENOUGH TO SEE OVER THE STOVE??? YOU _COOKED_ ON IT BEFORE, BROTHER,” Papyrus argued, but he was already picking out enough plates for everyone that just came, placing pancakes on them. Sans lifted some glasses out of a cabinet, before placing them on the table and getting the juice.

  


Death walked into the kitchen, holding onto his brother’s hip to steady himself. “did the old man eat?”

  


Papyrus blinked surprised at the question. “NO? I DON’T THINK SO,” he admitted. “HE SAID HE’S REALLY BUSY WITH HIS WORK RIGHT NOW, BUT HE’LL EAT LATER! ...PROBABLY?”

  


“he forgot to eat for some days before,” Sans mused, too impatient to wait for the others and already gravity-ing a plate of pancakes towards him. “‘e’ll live, though.”

  


Death frowned, threw his hands in the air and walked out. “fffff-”

  


He left the kitchen, walked up the stairs and kicked open the door to the skeleton’s office. “time to eat fucker!” Walking over to a completely surprised Gaster, he lifted him over his head, and carried him down.

  


He entered the kitchen and dropped Gaster on a chair. “if ya don’ behave and eat, i will confiscate the pen, old man! don’ tempt me, i will!” Before grabbing his plate of pancakes and setting it down in front of Gaster, before sitting down himself and looking at his bro.

  


Reaper sighed and went over to get more pancakes for his brother.

  


Gaster gasped as he was suddenly lifted up and carried. “Excuse me!” He said, probably a lot more irritated than angry. “I was about to have a breakthrough!”

Sans watched what was happening more than amused, grinning widely when Death put Gaster on a chair.

  


“oh yea? an’ how long have you _been_ on that breakthrough? last two days?” Sans questioned, causing Gaster to shut up and ignore his son. Instead he turned to Death.

  


“You can’t take the pen from me, it’s _crucial_ to my work! You don’t know what a big step this could be for us!” He said, gesturing wildly with his hands. Oh. Sans hasn’t seen his dad _this_ excited in a while.

  


“HE’S RIGHT, THOUGH, DAD!” Papyrus chimed in. “YOU SHOULD EAT. THEN BREAK THROUGH!!!” He sat down with the others on the table, having given everyone a plate of pancakes. Papyrus didn’t eat any himself since he’s already had some, but still decided to sit with them.

  


“i also made the pen, i can take it back any time.” Death shrugged, before giving it a second thought. “actually, the pen is yer’s, i’ll just take the magic i fused it with back. since yer not eating.” Death got up and ported out the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

  


Hearth snorted, shoving a whole pancake into his mouth.

  


“No!” Gaster almost screamed. “No! I’ll eat! Sans!”

  


“what!?”  
  
“Get him back!”

  


Sans laughed, but shrugged, ‘porting into his dad’s office, spotting his double there. “‘sup.”

  


Death nodded at him, leaning on the table with his arms crossed, the pen in his hands. “so like, we all should go out and do something, and i keep this for the day so he can come with us and suffer.” Death laughed. “i mean, he has three gods in his house, and he just ignoring us now cuz of a pen. sooo.”

  


To him that sounded stupid, the pen will stay, but three fucking gods won’t. they will leave, and Gaster would obsess over something one of them created then the actual beings that created it? That just sounds like a missed opportunity to him if he was Gaster.

  


“eh. sure man,” Sans replied with a shrug. “sounds like a plan. you wanna go anywhere special?”

  


“let my bro decide that, he is excited about this world, i bet he would have a idea.” Death winked, placing the pen inside his hoodie pocket, before getting off the desk and patting Sans arm, then teleporting back into the kitchen, right into his chair.

  


“sup.”

  


“ _Please_ tell me my pen is okay!” Gaster said without hesitation.

  


Sans appeared in his own chair just in time to hear the end of the sentence, figuring out the meaning himself. “sorry pops. he ate it. wholly, with one bite. it’s gone.”  
  
Gaster looked from Sans to Death horrified, unable to even properly form the question if that’s true or if he’s just messing with him.

  


Death snorted, “nah, i got it in my pocket. gonna keep it for the day, we all gonna go out and do something, and my bro is gonna pick where.” smiling at his bro, who gasped and jumped in place.

  


“What!?” Gaster asked shocked, causing Sans to snort because, wow, shouldn’t he at least be relieved Death didn’t vore the pen? “Just-! I was in the _middle_ of an equation, I can’t leave my work _now_!”

  


“weren’t you havin’ a breakthrough five minutes ago?” Sans asked through a mouthful of pancake.

  


“The equation was the breakthrough!”

  


Death faked a surprised gasp. “and miss out on hanging out with three real gods?” He glanced at Hearth and Reaper, clueing them in on what he was doing.

  


“OH YES, ISN’T IT A WASTED OPPORTUNITY ON YOUR PART TO BE HOLED UP IN YOUR OFFICE!?” Reaper chimed in.

  


“With three gods literally at your table.” Hearth added.

  


“don’t ya want to know about how i grow my wings?”

  


“OR ABOUT MY BROTHER’S AND MY SCYTHES? THEY ARE ALSO MAGICAL OBJECTS!!!”

  


“Or how I can change my flames color and shape on command?”

  


“wow, way to waste getting the source dude, we hold so many secrets about magic and creatures, and ya just ignoring us for a pen ya will have forever?”

  


“WHILE WE WILL LEAVE, NEVER TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!”

  


“Guess you are not interested in hanging out with gods like us….”

  


All three gods took turns giving teasing hints about their powers and knowledge, faking sadness and disappointment that Gaster doesn’t want to be with them, all of them fighting back to grin.

  


Gaster’s eyes widened in wonder. “ _You can do all that,_ ” he said, it being more of a statement than a question. He quickly perked up. “I didn’t think you’d be willing to go to the lab with me! There’s _so_ many tests I’ll have to- My co-workers will be _ecstatic!_ ”

  


“you’re _not_ bringing ‘em to the lab, pops,” Sans said resolutely, and even Grillby and Papyrus seemed somewhat concerned at the idea. “they offered you to talk. not to use ‘em as lab-rats.”  
  
“D-Don’t call it that, Sans,” Gaster said, but he suddenly was looking at his plate, feeling pretty busted.

  


“I THINK HANGING OUT SOUNDS NICE, THOUGH!” Papyrus decided to chime in, trying to distract from Gaster’s lab-talk. “WE COULD ALL GO SOMEWHERE NICE TOGETHER!”

  


“OOHHH!! PLEASE MINI ME!!! TELL ME SOMEWHERE FUN WE CAN ALL GO!!” Reaper jump and grabbed onto Papyrus, twirling him around in his arms and hopping around. “YOU KNOW SOMEWHERE FUN, YES????”

  


Papyrus squealed happily when he was lifted up, twirled around. “THERE’S A MOVIE PLACE DOWNTOWN!” Papyrus suggested as he started thinking about cool places they could go. “THERE’S A SKATE PARK AT OUR SCHOOL AND- OH!!! THE PARK! THE REGULAR PARK! WE CAN HAVE A PICNIC AND BRING PUZZLES OR CARD GAMES!”

  


Damn, Sans wondered when the last time was he’s been to their towns park. No wait. That was some days ago. The public wedding happened there.

  


Huh.

  


“The park sounds nice,” Grillby agreed. “There probably won’t be a lot for us at the skate park, since I don’t know if any of us can skate. Movies are kinda counter-productive if Gaster wants to talk.”  
  
“PARK IT IS THEN!!!” Papyrus decided excitedly, his hands batting happily against Reapers chest.


	38. This is my army, son!

They finally got to the park, finding a more quiet and secluded area, they had a picnic basket and some outdoor game boxes. They all were going out on the grass, but Reaper stopped before he could touch it, looking worried and maybe a little bit ashamed. Death stopped right behind him, giving him a look that his brother couldn’t see.

  


Papyrus was already scouting for the best spot to place their picnic blanket, when he noticed the Death Brothers oddly lagging behind. He stopped, turning around to them, while Gaster already picked the next best spot, placing out their blanket.

  


“WHAT’S WRONG???” He asked, hopping back to the two.

  


Sans was lying on the grass already, next to where his dad was preparing the picnic, with Grillby next to him. They both glanced towards Papyrus and the brothers, Sans a bit confused, Grillby… less so.

  


Hearth sighed, looking a bit uncomfortable and maybe a little nervous with you read his flames right.

  


“I…. DON’T WANT TO… _RUIN_ ….. THIS PLACE… IT LOOKS SO PRETTY, WE WOULD DESTROY EVERYTHING…..” _Like we always do_. Reaper almost said, but didn’t.

  


Death looked like he was trying to take up as little space as possible, not wanting to touch any greenery and thus, stepping back. His brother following him a few steps back. “MAYBE THIS WASN’T SUCH A GOOD IDEA…”

  


“WHAT???” Papyrus asked. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

  


“They kill everything they touch, it’s not their faults, they can’t control it.” Hearth called from his spot on the ground, near the others. But it did look like he was about to get up and head towards the brothers.

  


“THE ONLY REASON WE HAVEN’T KILLED YOU ALL IS BECAUSE OF THESE.” He pointed at the amulet almost hidden from his scarf, his brother also pointing to the pendent on his hoodie. “IT PREVENTS US FROM KILLING BIGGER FORMS OF LIFE, LIKE YOU, BUT NOT THE WEAKER KIND, LIKE BUGS OR PLANTS…”

  


“basically we will turn this place into a wasteland.” Death said.

  


Papyrus looked at them surprised, humming. “BUT… THAT’S NOT ALL THAT TRAGIC, RIGHT?” He asks them, taking both a hand of Reaper and Death, tugging them on the grass insistently. “IT WILL DIE ONE DAY ANYWAYS, BUT THAT’S OKAY! NEW GRASS WILL GROW FROM THE DEAD GRASS, AND IT WILL BE STRONGER AND HEALTHIER THAN EVER! THAT’S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE.”

  


Sans was following the conversation curiously, and even Gaster seemed intrigued now.

  


“‘s that true?” Sans asked, leaning a bit into Grillby. The elemental nodded.

  


“I saw grass dying underneath them. They don’t kill gods, though, so I was fine there.” He said.

  


This time it was Gaster to join them. “The necklace keeps them from killing bigger lifeforms?”

  


“Amulets,” Grillby corrected. “Yea, I think so. Their Gaster explained it, but… a lot from their world just went right over my head.”  
  
Sans chuckled a bit, while Gaster seemed disappointed. “Such a waste,” he muttered, before getting back to preparing their picnic.

  


Death and Reaper held their ground, not letting the younger skeleton pull them on the plants under. “LIFE IS NOT HERE TO BRING THEM BACK, WE AREN’T SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!!!”

  


Death paused before looking at Papyrus. “ya sure it’s ok?”

  


“BROTHER NO.” Reaper said, know exactly what his brother was thinking.

  


“NATURE WILL BRING THEM BACK!” Papyrus insisted, digging his heels into the earthy ground as he kept tugging. “LIKE, ACTUAL NATURE! NOT A GOD CALLED NATURE! OR MAYBE NATURE IS A GOD???”

  


“Papyrus is right, though,” Gaster finally took part in their conversation, still from his spot at the picnic blanket, but he was walking towards them. “Dead and rotting plant matter gives the soil the vitamins it needs to grow new plants. It might look like a wasteland for a while, but so long you don’t kill them with some kind of poison, they’ll be able to recover.”

  


Sans gave them a thumbs up from his spot on the ground.

  


Reaper spluttered to create words, seeming lost. “BUT… OUR MAGIC IS UGLY, IT WILL MAKE EVERYTHING UGLY!” he tried desperately to convince them, only for Death to pipe in.

  


“know what, they all approve, and they live here, sooo” Death gently pulled his hand away from the skeleton still holding his hand, jumped over the grass, about to land, only to teleport more further ahead, closer to the others sitting at the picnic.

  


“BROTHER NO!!!!”

  


“i always hated life to begin with, fuck her!” Death said, as he landed on the ground, only to make all the grass and flowers near him wilt and die in only a few seconds, all the plants turning brown then black before turning to black dust. The ground went from a healthy brown to a dark grey, little cracks formed here and there. Black magic wisping around him, before he broke out in a run, laughing as he lifted his hands in the air.

  


His brother screamed in horror, forgetting his worries and running after his brother, leaving a whole path of death in his wake. Death ran faster, to get away from his brother, laughing the whole time while Reaper screamed at him and chased after him.

  


Papyrus toppled to the ground as his last source of balance, Reaper, suddenly ran off, but he looked after the two screaming brothers and laughed. The grass actually seemed to completely die underneath them, leaving the ground dry.

  


“NOTHING A LITTLE RAIN CAN’T FIX!!!” Papyrus insisted a little bit to himself, before joining his brother and Grillby at the picnic blanket, the three of them still watching the Death Brothers chase each other.

  


Gaster, on the other hand, immediately knelt down to the parts Reaper had run over, inspecting the soil. “Fascinating,” he mused, already pulling a few small plastic baggies out of his chest pocket, a rubber glove, and beginning to take samples.

  


“pops, we ain’t here for science,” Sans called over.

  


“ _You_ aren’t here for science, Sans,” Gaster replied, but he _did_ get up and came over to them, pocketing the baggies back into his chest pocket. “ _Anywhere_ I go, I go there for science.”

  


“psh. wha’ever. analyze your dust while i’m having a cucumber sandwich,” Sans replied, before crawling towards the basket, getting a sandwich for both him and Grillby.

  


Hearth smiled, still a bit unsure, he looked at all the things the brothers were killing off. Watching as Death jumped on a tree, sucking it of all it’s life, making it lose all it’s leaves and making it look like a dead horror tree. Reaper coming after him from the ground, waving his fist around.

  


“You sure this is okay? They aren’t causing any trouble, right?” Hearth glanced at them.

  


“People will blame it on a chemical leakage or an insect plague, if anyone even bothers,” Gaster said without a care.

  


“IT’S TRUE THAT THE GRASS IS DYING, BUT THAT’S BETTER THAN THEM NOT BEING ABLE TO ENJOY THEMSELVES, RIGHT???” Papyrus said optimistically. Sans laughed at that.

  


“ever heard of global warming, bro?”

  


Papyrus huffed at him angrily. “THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!! THEY CAN’T HELP IT, PLUS THEY’RE NOT DESTROYING EARTH.THEY’RE JUST KILLING SOME PLANTS THAT WOULD HAVE DIED IN WINTER ANYWAYS.”

  


“...It’s okay,” Grillby decided to tell Hearth. “Not a lot of people go here anyways. Plus I agree with Papyrus.”

  


Hearth sighed, continuing to watch the two brothers as he leaned back. But he snickered when he saw what Death made.

  


Death pulled out the pen in his pocket, starting to draw in the sky a picture of his brother. He drew for a few seconds before he had to run to avoid his brother, but always went back to the drawing to continue before running off again. This continued until he finished, a awful drawing of Reaper with a outraged face with a thought bubble next to him. It said “I HAVE TO /DRAW THE LINE/ SOMEWHERE!!!”.

  


Sans glanced at the two brother’s shenanigangs chuckling, before straight up dropping his sandwich in the grass to teleport over to Death.

  


“sup,” he said, before quickly snatching the pen out of his hands. He pinched one eye close, stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he sketched up another drawing of a dick, because really, what else did he draw ever, writing ‘made by death’ next to it.

  


He could hear Grillby and Gaster both sighing.

  


Reaper screeched after Death once he saw the finished drawing, running like a bullet in Death, who let out his own surprised screech. They tumbled on the floor, rolling a few feet due to the bigger skeleton’s speed. Then flopped on the floor. After a bit of doing nothing, they teleported to the others, still in their position.

  


Sans teleported too, landing next to Grillby again and picking up his sandwich from the ground to continue eating it.

  


“Don’t do that, Sans,” Gaster chided, but Sans just shrugged and ignored him.

  


“SO!!!” Papyrus began excitedly, scooting on his knees towards Reaper and Death. “HOW DO YOU LIKE THE PARK??? IT’S NOT AS LIVELY HERE, BUT IT’S STILL PRETTY NICE, ISN’T IT???”

  


“The weather certainly is good,” Gaster agreed. By now he had placed a multitude of small snacks on the middle of their picnic blanket for everyone to take.

  


Death groaned from under his brother, while Reaper lifted his head to look at the the version of himself. He was about to answer when he noticed how the park looked, it had random lines of death all over, with a few spots where greenery still bloomed, he gasped at the trees that Death jumped on earlier. He got up now, he looked so ashamed, he didn’t get to answer the others question, left completely speechless to their destruction.

  


Death used his new freedom to grab the pen from Sans, and also grabbing some gummies from the middle. “bro?” he looked at his brother from his laying position, dumping the whole bag into his mouth, not bothering to open the bag to grab the gummies.

  


“WE RUINED EVERYTHING…..” he whispered.

  


Grillby, Sans and Papyrus both glanced at where the brothers had been running. Although they _had_ seen it happen, so they weren’t exactly surprised at what they saw.

  


“i dunno, i think it looks funny. like a horror movie gone wrong.” He oofed when Grillby gently elbowed him in the ribs.

  


“Don’t say that,” he argued, shaking his head. Sans shrugged. He’s meant it in a good way. Bad horror movies were pretty nice. “Listen, Papy- Reaper. You didn’t hurt anyone. You can’t help it. It’s fine.”  
  
“IT’LL GROW BACK!!!” Papyrus agreed. “PLUS IT JUST MAKES THE SCENERY MORE INTERESTING! ALL GRASS??? PFF! WHO NEEDS THAT!” He scoffed, waving the idea off comically. He was right, though. The dead stripes definitely would be an eye-catcher and Sans personally would probably get a kick out of discovering something like that.

  


Reaper only curled up on himself, covering his face. “WE MADE EVERYTHING UGLY!!”

  


Death glanced at Hearth, who nodded and got up. Death moved his legs so they were under him and jumped at Reaper, making the other fall face first while Death jumped off and flipped away. Hearth brought up his palm and made a ball full of magma, the heat caught Reaper’s attention and he jumped up, flipping three times before landing the final time and dropping down to a fighting position.

  


Death ran up and started to kick and punch after him, his bigger brother dodging and blocking the attacks he knew he couldn't miss. Hearth divided the ball of magma into ten, each ball on the tips of his fingers, before he threw them, all landed on the ground then grew in size. Each forming into a vague shape of a body, all going in a fighting stance and coming after the brothers, their steps sounding like soldiers, all in step. Hearth’s hands were in front of him, using each finger to control each soldier individually.

  


“ _damn,_ ” Sans gasped in awe, seeing Hearth’s magic display. He stood up, wanting to get a closer look at the magma minions, only to get pulled back into Grillby’s arms. “grillby, what the fuck!?”  
  
He noticed Gaster had done the same thing with Papyrus, shielding the youngest skeleton behind his back. “Just _what_ is going on now!?” He demanded, and Sans realized that, oh, they were both worried about their safety.

  


Which was silly, though, Sans thought. Sure he had no idea what was going on suddenly, but it’s not like any of them would hurt them, right?

  


Hearth glanced over to them. “Sorry, it’s only a distraction, look.” He motioned with his head over to Reaper, who was laughing and grinning like a kid in a candy store, all traces of him being sad or guilty gone.. “We just don’t want him to be upset for a whole week over something like grass.” Death was moving like he wasn’t made of all bones, going into different positions to avoid his brother’s assaults, he was also grinning like crazy, snickers every so often.

  


“We are trained, we won’t hurt you, I swear to it.” Hearth looked at them apologetically.

  


“Well be more careful!” Gaster complained, but Sans scoffed before any of them could react.

  


“they haven’t hurt _anyone_ , dad, how much more careful can they be?” He teleported out of Grillby’s grasp, the elemental letting out a surprised noise which Sans decided to ignore. If _they_ were scared that was their issue, Sans wasn’t gonna miss a show like that.

  


“damn, we need popcorn,” Sans muttered as he sat back down on the blanket, probably far too close to the ‘battle,’ but not really caring a lot.

  


“WE HAVE NUTS!” Papyrus said, sliding out of Gaster’s grasp and running towards his brother. He picked the nuts up, handing them towards Sans.

  


“Papyrus! Come back here!” Gaster yelled quickly, causing Papyrus to throw a worried glance back, already getting up.

  


Sans kept him seated with a hand to his leg. “let ‘em worry. they won’t hurt us.”  
  
“I KNOW.”

  


Grillby knew he should trust them probably more than any of the others did. Papyrus and Death had never wanted to hurt him, they all were more in control of their magic than any other monster Grillby’s ever met. But…

  


He didn’t _know_ Hearth. Not like he knew the others. He didn’t actually _think_ he would hurt any of them just like that, but… Grillby still threw him a glare that said as much as, if any of them get even the tiniest scorch mark, he’s personally gonna make sure his double will be dust, even if it’ll cost his own fucking life.

  


Hearth walked into the battlefield, now swinging his arms at the brothers, the arms stretching out to reach them, going threw his soldiers like it was nothing, the soldiers as well not seeming to be affected by the swipes. Death scoffed and teleported next to Sans and Papyrus. “that’ not fair, using yer minions!!”

  


“hey ya two, want to see something cool?” He asked, putting a arm around their necks.

  


“ _hell_ yea!” Sans whooped, fisting a hand in the air. Papyrus was also nodding excitedly, his mouth full of nuts, so he wasn’t talking, despite it not actually mattering.

  


Death chuckled before letting go of them, moving behind them so everyone can see what he was about to do, not wanting to his a second of their reactions. He brought his hands to his face, unhooked his jaw and opened it wide, his teeth parted splinter like, uneven and none of them the same length or weight. Souls burst out, all the hearts going down into the ground, disappearing under. Death closed back his mouth once he was satisfied with the number of souls, locking his jaw, he brought his hands down and slowly pushed them upwards, like he was lifting something heavy.

  


“ **y o u  b e l o n g  t o  m e ,  i  a m  y e r  m a s t e r ,  o b e y  m e !** “ Like that, skeleton hands started to burst out the ground, all of them having dirt and tared clothes all over their bodies, before black onyx armour appeared on them after Death pushed wisps of magic towards them, him himself was surrounded by black magic, appearing from the darkness with a robe that hugged his body, his sleeves looked toren with its edges slowly fading from a blue to the dark black once it reached his shoulders. Black armour on his shoulders, chest, and hips over the robes.

  


Both Sans and Papyrus watched in awe as skeletons rose from the ground.

  


“WOAH!!!” Papyrus gasped, holding his face in his hands as he watched it all excitedly. “I WANT TO DO THAT!!! I WANT TO DO THAT!!!!”

  


Sans chuckled amused at his brother’s excitement, but damn. He was pretty fucking impressed himself. He didn’t think necromancy actually existed. Or was it necromancy? Maybe it were just really strangely developed bullet-attacks, like their bones.

  


His laughter came to an end, though, the second he saw the change of Death’s clothes. Usually he would’ve said it looked kind of ridiculous. _Sure,_ kind of badass too, but like, middle-ages badass maybe. But Sans couldn’t even _bother_ about that right now. The way the robe was hugging Death’s body, tasteful curves more visible now, had him feeling a lot hotter than just seconds ago.

  


And. _Fuck._ That was _himself_ he was staring at. Sure, it wasn’t _really,_ but it was _himself_ from a different _universe._ He shouldn’t suddenly be so curious about why Grillby had liked that version of him so much. About why Hearth never seemed to stop thinking about sexing this version of him. About the ecto body Hearth mentioned before, and how it would feel underneath his hands.

  


Oops. Guess he was thinking about it anyways.

  


Suddenly Sans found the ground in front of him extremely important, so important in fact, that he was looking nowhere else, quickly pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head to focus better on the ground and absolutely not to hide his excessive blush he was not sporting.

  


Okay. This was apparently a thing now that happened.

  


Sans missed the way Death summoned the necromantic skeleton’s armor, plus his own, which was a shame because it looked pretty cool in Papyrus’ and Grillby’s opinion.

  


“so, what ya think?” He put his hands on his hips, making the armour clank as he put his weight on one of his legs.

  


“IT’S SO COOL!!!” Papyrus chirped excitedly next to Sans, and even Grillby chimed in impressed now.

  


“I didn’t know you could _do_ that,” he said, eying over Death, then over the minions. “That’s _impressive._ ” He’s never realized just _how_ powerful his god powers could be before. Yes, he _knew_ he was more powerful than most people, but... _this…_

  


“i have lots of powers, ya just haven’ seen them.” He turned to Gaster, grinning at him like he just pulled the greatest trick. “so, what do ya think old man?”

  


Gaster was hurriedly taking notes, while quietly cursing under his breath. He hadn’t expected the magic display! If he knew something like this was going to happen he would’ve brought a camera with him to document as much as he possibly could.

  


Had that been _souls_ floating out of Death’s jaw? Was that armor made out of magic? Were those real bones, magic matter or illusionary magic? There were _so_ many questions, empty variables floating through his skull, he barely even noticed Death addressing to him.

  


“...Huh? What?” He quickly looked up at Death, his head lagging a bit behind to place the words right. “It is truly fascinating!” He finally said, still taking notes about what was happening. “I’ve never seen magic like that before.” Was it even still _magic?_ Gods might have a different energy they can control, something more along the lines of existential planes? If this was really what some would call necromancy, he’d have to have access to wherever a person's soul went after death. Was _that_ what was going on?

  


“hehehe, glad ya think so. how about you sans, ya didn’ tell me what ya think yet.” Death turned to Sans, only to see him covering his face and his hood up. Death frowned and went up to him, grabbing onto his shoulder, “ey man, they won’ hurt ya, i control them.” he bent down a bit to catch a glimpse of the others face. “ ‘re they that scary?”

  


“i, uh-” _Shit._ “n-nah man, they’re real cool.” Sans tried, doing his best to get his composure back. What the fuck kinda excuse can you have for suddenly spacing out and staring at the ground like that?

  


“guess i just, uh. tried to figure out if i can pull some skels outta the ground.” He shrugged, looking up and forwards, still trying to avoid looking at Death, though.

  


Death laughed, “of course ya can’, i bring up real bodies that were buried under, and putting real souls into them. they are real people that once lived, i have the power of the dead, ya don’. sorry to crush yer dreams!” Death swung his arm over the other’s shoulder, bringing him close in a side hug.

  


“it’ cool tho, all souls that die belong to me and my bro. don’ take it to hard.”

  


“heh, uh. yea,” Sans uttered out quickly. “guess you’re right. damn.”

  


“DO THE SOULS MIND IT???” Papyrus asked curiously, but before he could get his answer, Gaster already joined in too.

  


“Where do they come from?” The scientist asked quickly. “How do you retrieve them? Is there some sort of dimension or plane you have access to? What exactly does it mean that they ‘belong’ to you?”  
  
“damn, when did this turn into an interview, pops.”

  


“we did kinda promise him a interview….” Death sheepishly said towards Sans, before sitting down and directing his questions at the two taller skeletons in front of him. “the souls don’ mind, some actually want the action and jump at the chance when i call out souls that want to fight for me.” Death shrugged, but he seemed proud that there were souls willing to fight for him. “as for where they come from, they come from the underworld, every time someone dies, they go to us, and they stay in the underworld for the rest of eternity. we reap souls with our scythes, sometimes there are to many, or we just can’ reap them at the moment, so we kind of just put them on a list for later. the souls that escape us that we miss are lost souls, and they turn to ghosts.”

  


He looked at Sans for this part. “yer friend is a ghost, so is the pink one, i don’ know how i missed them, and i should'v taken their souls on the spot. but i like ya, and i rather not have ya upset about that. but yes, every soul belongs to me and my bro, ya will go to the underground, and stay there. paps takes care of it, and also does the mercy killings, i do the ones that refuse to go, and pass judgement on them for their actions when alive.” He looked at everyone around him that was listening.

  


“ya all will die one day, and when ya do, yer souls will belong to me. i know when ya die, i know who died around ya, who ya killed, and i have the ones ya lost.” Death shrugged, “no pressure.”

  


That seemed to be a bit too much for everyone to quite process, and at least Grillby and Gaster seemed suddenly a whole lot more intimidated, their past - or current? - sins haunting them with the idea of Death _knowing._

  


“damn,” Sans said out loud eventually. “sorry about… mads i guess?”  
  
“OH NO!!!” Papyrus suddenly said out loud, as if he just realized what Death had been referring to. “PLEASE DO NOT SCYTHE BLOOKY AND THEIR COUSINS!!! THAT WOULD MAKE A LOT OF PEOPLE VERY SAD, THEY’RE GOOD FRIENDS. THEY DON’T HURT ANYONE!”  
  
Yea. That… wasn’t exactly true, but sure.

  


“what! they are family! oh my stars that’ even worse!!! how bad am i at my job?!?!?” Death yelled, outraged that he missed a _whole fucking family_. Geez, way to go Death, ya won employee of the year. “how many are there?!?”

  


“Four,” Grillby said. “They’re not all actually related, though.”  
  
“they’re not?” “THEY’RE NOT???”  
  
Grillby looked at the two skeletons surprised, not having had expected them both to not know that. “...No. Jicks and Mads were brothers in their first life as far as I know. Napstablook and Quickstab don’t remember enough to tell.”

  


“oh. huh,” Sans mused. He hadn’t actually known that. He was surprised Papyrus hadn’t either, but then again, maybe the ghosts just didn’t like talking about their past life.

  


“So what _is_ the underworld?” Gaster asked now. Sans pointed a finger to the ground, saying ‘duh,’ causing Gaster to roll his eyes. “There is no way we have a ‘world,’ big enough to house everyone that’s died before, in the middle of our earth. It’d bring the entire planet in imbalance.”

  


“it’ my domain, my home. if we were in my universe, i can actually take ya there, ya can meet every soul that died, and what it’ like. basically it’ our very own pocket dimension to keep the souls. actually, i am one. ya saw me take souls out my mouth, i can take and bring souls out when i want. a famous singer? sure i’ll bring them out for ya. a relative? sure just ask.” Death shrugged, before looking at the battle. His minions beaten Hearth’s minions and are now dog piling Reaper and Hearth, giving them noogies, mocking them by dancing  and making faces at them. Yup, his soldiers were the best.

  


“What about creatures without souls,” Gaster asked. “Plants, insects, smaller life forms.”  
  
“THE BLASTERS!!!” Papyrus quickly added, causing Gaster to struggle a little. He wasn’t even sure if the Blasters would count as a lifeform.

  


“wait, bugs do not have souls?” Sans asked surprised. Did animals have souls? What factors even decide if a lifeform has a soul or not?  
  
“We haven’t discovered any yet,” Gaster explained to his son. “We’ve found smarter animals with souls. Dogs and horses usually, dolphins and rats. It’s hard to tell though, if a creature doesn’t have a soul or if the access to it is just differently. It usually required a level of trust.”  
  
“damn.” Sans whistled. So some scientist had flirted with a horse to check out it’s soul. Huh.

  


Death looked back at the scientist, “uh, they just cease to exist. just don’ continue like the others, expire.”

  


Gaster nodded, continuing to jot down any information he got.

  


Sans watched as Death’s minions seemed to already have beaten all of Hearth’s, the skeleton’s now teasing both him and Reaper. Was this the real-life version of teabagging?

  


“how you holdin’ up there, hearth?” Sans called over, amusement in his voice. He heard Grillby chuckle behind him.

  


“Shut it!” the fire monster in question yelled back. “That’s not fair, Death can call a unlimited amount of minions!! We are fucking out numbered!!” Hearth was in the middle of trying pick up all the skeletons on his back, with one leg on it’s knee. “Never admit defeat!!!”

  


“NEVER!!!!” Reaper repeated. Only to be covered by armoured skeletons snickering like mad skeleies. “NHEH!!”

  


One particular undead soldier walked to Death, he was the biggest one of the bunch, and looked a lot grouchier. It grunted at Death, catching his attention.

  


“oh! gorilla!!! there ya are!” Death got up and motioned with his hands to the larger skeleton. “guys, this is gorilla, he has been in every battle i ever called. dude loves to fight for me, this guy, this guy right here is my favorite!!” Death turned to the giant soldier, cheerful. “how ya doin’ big guy?”

  


It only grunted in response, before reaching his hand out and grabbing ahold of Death, lifting him up till he was to the other’s head, and setting him down on his shoulders.

  


“d’awww, ya love to please yer master, don’ ya?” Death giggled, before pointing at the downed gods. “let’ finish them, for me.~” His response was another grunt, before it turned and started to head to the other gods.

  


“WOOOH GORILLA!!!” Papyrus cheered loudly, throwing his hands in the air so energetically he almost fell backwards. Sans chuckled as he watched them, downing a few more nuts before motioning Grillby towards them. He’s been hanging back the whole time and Sans was getting a little tired of it. Didn’t need Grillby to come if he wasn’t gonna act as his personal living heat source.

  


“You two are sure getting a kick out of this, aren’t you,” the elemental said as he _did_ come over, sitting down next to Sans and putting an arm around his waist.

  


“maybe ‘s what i’m into,” Sans told him with a wink.

  


Hearth was under a pile of skeletons, he twisted and turned to get free, but when he saw Death and Gorilla approaching he screamed, “Oh hell no! Death no, we already had enough!! No, No, No!” Hearth got ready for Gorilla’s brutal attack, but it never came, instead, gorilla pushed the other’s off. Letting Reaper and Hearth free, somehow….this was worse. He would rather be beaten down than being pitied on. Reaper huffed, before going over to the others and promptly threw himself on the floor, Hearth not that far after him.

  


Death laughed, having his soldier take him back, and setting him down gently. Death unhooked his jaw and motioned then all down. The soldiers got to the holes they burst out from, putting the skeletons they borrowed back where they found them. Death waited a few minutes before the souls started floating back to him one by one, swallowing each soul til they were all gone. He lastly banged his chest, making his armour puff away with wisps of black magic, sinking into Death’s person.

  


Death was back into robes only, but was to lazy to form his clothes into modern wear for now, they weren’t really in the public view at the moment and wasn’t in a rush. He layed down with his brother and his boyfriend, grinning.

  


“boo,” Sans said lazily, consequently focusing on not staring at Death. He could feel Grillby tensing a little next to him. Oh great. “would’a’ve expected more from you, hearth. boo.” He tossed a handful of nuts at the elemental, seeing some of them fall off again looking burnt. Oh. He’ll have to check them out later. Free roasted nuts.

  


Hearth looked at him with the grumpiest face ever to exist, “Fuck you, I’ll like to see you try going against Death’s fucking army.”

  


Sans face flushed a little as he got a horrible idea, but he kept his grin straight.

  


“alright?” He said, before ‘porting to the monsters on the ground, then ‘porting again, taking Death with him. He quickly swooped Death off the ground so he was standing upright, holding him close to himself, trying not to flush as he put his hands on Death’s back and hips.

  


“didn’t know ya were so eager to share your bf with me,” he said, locking eyes with Hearth. “i’d love to see his sex dungeon army, wink.”

  


“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Papyrus screamed loudly.

  


Death wheezed in his arms, covering his face as he burst out laughing, while Hearth needed to take a moment to compute. “Wait… Wait what?...What!!” Death lost it when Hearth finally understood what he said, hiding his face in the other’s neck to hide the blush, playing it off as trying to compose himself. Feeling warm in his chest and pelvis area and _not_ focusing on how he wouldn’t mind if Sans went through with it, crushing down that secret hope that it would happen. What is wrong with him, why does he want to keep cheating so bad?

  


_Why are these two monsters making him want to be with them so bad?_

  


“what, y’think i would pass down a free offer?” Sans cooed laughing.

  


“SANS THAT IS NOT WHAT HE WAS SAYING!” Papyrus screeched. “THAT IS NOT WHAT THIS WAS ABOUT, DON’T MAKE THIS LEWD!!!”

  


Sans was laughing even more now, hearing Grillby chuckle too and even Gaster seemed amused. “what, he’s said it. word for word.”  
  
“I’ll have to agree with him on that,” Grillby quipped, tossing a mischievous grin at Hearth. “Sharing is caring, right?”

  


“No.” Hearth deadpanned, “Give me back my boyfriend.” But a smile was appearing on his face. Sans was joking, he wouldn’t. Sans and Death were known to joke around, he shouldn’t take them seriously. “Wait, yaknow what? Yeah, fuck him, have a good fucking time in his dungeons.” He laughed, playing along.

  


Reaper laughed, sitting up to see the scene, not noticing how his brother flushed blue and pretended to try and pull himself together from laughing, only to not show his face.

  


“NOOOO!!!” Papyrus screeched again. “HE’S YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU NEED TO PROTECT HIM!”

  


“too late,” Sans chirped, moving to lift Death up into his arms, only to realize that he didn’t exactly have the size to hold anyone for a long time, if at all. So he stopped as he was trying to figure out how to do this, his hand unknowingly resting on Death’s ass. And then knowingly. Oh.

  


This time Sans couldn’t even pretend to try to not flush. He quickly moved his hand away, chirping a quick, “hasta la vista, i’ll see ya later,” before teleporting both of them out of their sight, behind a row of bushes.

  


Death snorted and covered his mouth from crying out, he was laughing to hard and he can’t even form words, batting at Sans chest softly, asking for silent help before he just _dies_ of laughter. “di _-hi ha ha_ -id ya haha tou-ha ah- ch my ass-s-s-s hahaha!?” Death held on to the other skeleton, using him for support, trying to not touch the bushes to give away where they were.

  


Sans was also laughing, his face still flushed blue, but he was laughing with him.

  


“sorry! holy shit,” he gasped out in between laughter. “didn’t mean to go that far. hooh boy.” He eased his hold on Death somewhat, although still keeping his hands on him.

  


“so,” he began, already starting to giggle again after just having calmed down. “about that sex army…”

  


And here comes the uncontrollable laughing again.

  


Death stopped laughing and looked at Sans, face flushed and eye sockets wide. “wait. ya serious?”

  


_Dammit he wa turning into a blueberry!!!_

  


He heard Hearth panic and Reaper reassuring him that the Sanses were probably gonna reappear at any second or are waiting for them back at home. Hearth calmed down after that, and he heard laughter soon after.

  


“were ya really serious?”

  


Sans choked on his laughter a little, his grin getting tense. _Was he?_ No. No, of course he wasn’t serious, that was ridiculous. He was just messing with Hearth, having a chuckle with Death. They all knew that.

  


But, fuck. Then why was he feeling so hot.

  


“heh, uh. nah, don’t worry,” he said, before he’d accidentally say something stupid.

  


Now Death laughed awkwardly, pushing off of Sans and looking away, maybe a bit disappointed, “oh, great. ‘m already in enough trouble with hearth, don’ wanna add to the pile…heh…..” Everything was so much more interesting all of the sudden. Like wow, look at that one piece of grass go! It’s moving so much compared to the others around it, looks like it’s having a blast right now. Lucky bastard….

  


“...right.” Right. Trouble. Death was in. With Hearth. His boyfriend. That was a thing still. A thing he shouldn’t have to remind himself to respect.

  


“uh. ‘s not like you would’ve anyway,” Sans laughed a little awkwardly. “we should probably get back to the others, before hearth adds me to his hit-list.”

  


Death laughed, “yea, course not.”


	39. ecto training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter you've all been waiting for?
> 
>  
> 
> **nsfw content warning**

Two days after that, Grillby was at work, Reaper, Papyrus and Hearth were at the cinema, Death and Sans were banned from coming. Papyrus saying that they would ruin it with their dick jokes, so Death and Sans were chilling at Grillby’s place, to not bother Gaster from all all the juicy stuff he got not that long ago. So there they are, chilling on Grillby’s couch, watching TV.

  


Sans had been feeling nervous around Death the last few days, which was… hell. He _hoped_ the others didn’t notice, but the feeling that they just weren’t pointing it to spare him the embarrassment never quite left him.

  


It wasn’t even that Sans couldn’t contain his libido every time he was around Death or some shit like that. He was just curious alright. There was nothing wrong with being a little curious. Even if _some_ of the things were things he’d rather not be curious about with both of them being in a committed relationship. Some of them _weren’t_. And he’d still get blue in the face whenever he thought to hard about it.

  


“why ya blushing?” Death was looking at him, from his side of the couch, he had a bone brow raised and he seemed to be suspicious and maybe a bit wary of why the other was blushing out of nowhere. “ya like a blueberry.” He decided to point out, making it harder on Sans knowingly.

  


Sans jerked upright surprised, not having realized he’s been spacing out, he’s been blushing. _Fuck._

  


“i, uh.” What was he even gonna say? If he’d say he’s sick people would probably just worry about him, which he really wasn’t in the mood for. Plus… curiosity killed the cat, yea, but satisfaction brought it back. It wasn’t _that_ weird.

  


“hearth’s like… mentioned something before,” he began a little awkwardly. “uh… can you actually form a, like… like a whole ecto body?”  
  
See. Not weird. Only Hearth made it weird with his bullshit talking about tits and sex and great, he was blushing even more now.

  


Death was now blushing with him, rubbing the back of his neck. “yea i can, ya can’?” He brought his legs to his chest, laying back and looking at Sans. Looking genuinely curious now, he knew how to do it for so long, and meeting another Sans that doesn’t feels a little weird, like he was the odd one.

  


“uh. no,” Sans admitted embarrassed. “i mean… i dunno? i can form some ecto parts, but a whole body just… i dunno how to do it without it eatin’ up all my magic, y’know?” He already didn’t keep his parts around for longer than necessary. He needed magic to live and, even if slowly, that stuff still used it up eventually.

  


“oh! ya just don’ know how to preserve it? no man, that’s easy.” Death sat up, waving off the problem like it was no problem. “ya just have ta know how!.....do ya want to learn?”

  


Sans shifted nervously on his spot, pulling his legs a little closer. “y-yea,” he stammered out. “yea, actually. that’d be, uh. that’d be cool…”

  


Death nodded, “kay, so...oh...uhh, maybe undress a bit?” He asked hesitantly. He got up from the couch and formed his clothes to only his normal shorts and a crop top that said ‘papyrus is cool’ on it.

  


Sans chuckled softly seeing Deaths top, but his blush didn’t quite leave yet as he shrugged off his hoodie.

  


“heh, uh, didn’t know you wanted to see me strip so badly.” He winked, before slowly and sensually - as sensually as he could at least, with his nerves going wild right now - pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it with one hand to the couch.

  


Alright. This was awkward. It shouldn’t be, right? It were just ribs and Death had the exact same ribs, they were the _same fucking person,_ but… he still just felt a little too bare, crossing his arms over his chest.

  


Death nodded, before clapping his hands together and rubbing them. “ok, the trick is to not let go of yer magic, try to get it back. like, when ya form it, ya are losing magic yes, but keep it moving, make it move around in yer body like veins, it needs something to do. if ya keep it in place, yer burning it off and replacing it with more magic. and when ya are done with it, command the magic back, don’ let it disappear, bring it back to ya.” Death brought his arms out like he was offering a hug. “like this.”

  


Then he formed his body, his legs and belly were first, then his arms and breasts, the shorts getting tighter to the point that you can now see his curves, and the soft crop top stretching far more than it should, and with no bra, the shirt hugged his nipples’s shape, letting you know _exactly_ where they are. “uhhh, just a little advice, don’ summon the guy chest, we are kinda fat, so it looks pretty ugly, like, really. ya can also just form it just to the ribs. but if yer swimming ya gonna have to form the whole thing if ya want to float and not feel weird when water goes in, and it clashing with yer magic.” Death moved around in a circle to show Sans the whole body, slowly moving.

  


“and that’ about it.” He concluded, putting his fists to his hips, his boobs bouncing with every movement.

  


Sans flushed as he saw the other summoning his body. He probably _should_ have, but he honestly hadn’t expected the… breasts. Maybe what took him off guard as much was the way his nipples were so damn visible through the shirt. Who needed a wet-shirt challenge if it was already as tight as _this._

  


“uhhh,” he uttered out a bit overwhelmed. He hadn’t exactly thought he would summon _himself_ breasts today. He hadn’t exactly thought he, or _they_ were fat. Should he be… self-conscious about it…? Sans has _never_ had to worry about his weight or shape really, the worst he had to suffer from was being short and his cracked skull.

  


But Sans could easily see himself as some fat, gross dude and. Wow. Okay then.

  


Death on the other hand… He looked cute. _Fuck,_ he looked really good like that, his clothes tightly hugging his rounded shape, and Sans found himself feeling oh so very hot all of the sudden.

  


Let’s focus. What had he said? Keep the magic moving. Right. It sounded… counterproductive. Like he would just _lose_ it like that, lose grasp of it, but… Death knew more about this than he did.

  


Sans took a deep breath, before focusing on summoning his party habitually. Then tried to re-focus on a whole body, the act exhausting him for a moment. Keep the magic moving, Sans. Keep it moving. Keep it moving. Keep it-

  


He opened his eyes, not having realized he closed them before, panting a little. “is… hah, ‘s that… good?” He couldn’t quite see himself right now and didn’t feel like scouting up a mirror already, so he instead unfolded his arms, presenting what he hoped was be a successfully summoned body to Death.

  


Death would be smiling ear to ear if he had any to begin with, and hands clasped together in front of his mouth, he was giggling like a madman. “nice boobs man.”

  


Sans eyes widened, face hot as he quickly covered his chest again.

  


“ _i forgot, holy shit!_ ” Why had he told him to undress in the first place!? The bastard had planned this, he just wanted to see him embarrassed!

  


Death laughed, before pulling at his crop top, making it disappear, his own boobs free for Sans to see now. “don’ worry, i’ll take it off too, there, even.” Death walked over to Sans, inspecting his body from all sides, “ya did pretty good!” He walked behind him and gave a examining hum, “butt looks nice too!” He gave Sans a thumbs up. “a+”

  


Yea, okay, cool, Death making his own shirt disappear absolutely did not help him feel less hot. Fuck, what was he doing? His eye kept following Death’s chest as he tried _so fucking hard_ not to stare.

  


“uh. th-thanks…,” Sans replied awkwardly, not sure how to react to this entire situation without screaming in embarrassment. “i like your… um…” Tits. “...e-everything…?” Yea. That was a perfectly fine embarrassing answer. Cool.

  


Sans wasn’t sure if this was hell or heaven.

  


Death laughed, but gave him a smile. “thanks, ya have no idea how long it took hearth to get me to even think i was even a little bit attractive!” He shrugged, before getting a closer look at the other’s breasts. “hey are yer boobs smaller than mine?” He got closer, looking back and forth from each of their chests.

  


_Fuck he wanted to touch him._

  


“i, uh. ‘dunno what you mean,” Sans said, still a bit awkwardly but finally managing to drag his stare off Death’s breasts to instead look him in the eye. “you’re fuckin’ hot, my dude. um. no homo.” Smooth.

  


He didn’t miss the way Death was looking from his breasts to his own, trying to compare them. Sans tried the same, but it was hard to tell.

  


“‘dunno…? never summoned ‘em before.”

  


Their boobs pressed into one another, squishing and bouncing together. Death hummed in concentration. “nah, look, it is. i am bigger, maybe it’ because i have more magic?” He brought his hands to their boobs and pressed them together more, to see how much they would pop out. “uh, thanks man. yer hot too.” He was a bit more focused about their boobage comparison to think much of what the other said and what it meant, just going along with it.

  


Sans flushed a good bit more than a little when Death pressed into him, but he found himself leaning into the touch, the other’s magic feeling warm and soft against his. Ohh fuck.

  


Sans put his hand on Death’s, but didn’t move them as they just both lied on both of their breasts. “heh, gettin’ a little handsy there, huh?” He muttered, his voice coming out a little quieter than usually.

  


Death paused, before gasping and starting to pull away. “oh, fuck, sorry. didn’ mean ta make ya uncomfortable!” Wow he was so stupid, he didn’t realize he was making the other uncomfortable, and probably going faster than the other was willing to.

  


As soon as Death moved away Sans missed the contact, almost following after him the few steps. He just barely stopped himself, instead standing on the spot like he grew roots.

  


“n-no, it’s fine! i, uh-” Hoe don't do it. "....liked it..." _Hoh my god._

  


Death spluttered on his words, his face growing warmer, before quietly pressing their boobs back together, looking away. “is this good?” his hands went around the other, bringing them closer. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck. Fuck!_

  


Why is he going back? he is dating someone,this is cheating, oh my stars Death you want to lose Hearth forever…...No… he doesn’t. He just wants all three monsters, he never felt this way before besides Hearth. So? Does that mean he likes all three of them? Like….want to be with them?

  


He is gonna have to tell Hearth about this. This doesn’t seem like something he can just let go of.

  


Sans’ hands moved almost on his own, from Death’s sides slowly down to his hips, feeling the soft ectoflesh under his fingers. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was going south very fast and he _knew_ he should stop, he _knew,_ but this small, greedy voice told him; Grillby’s gotten a taste before. And Death wasn’t complaining so far. So why _should_ he stop?

  


Because this was still cheating, no matter if Grillby’s done it before, too. But like. Why think rationally, when he could also just lean a bit more into Death, their faces closer together.

  


“...yea,” he breathed out quietly. “yea. ‘s good. y-you… you’re very… soft.”

  


“yea...? ha, thanks, ya feel nice too.” Death whispered, letting his hand go down to grab the other’s ass, closing his eye sockets, preparing to close the gap between them, pulling the other closer slightly to help that along.

  


Sans gasped a little when he felt the other grab his ass, but he more than welcomed it. Ohhh fuck. He was really close no way Death couldn’t feel how hard Sans had gotten just from this.

  


He _wanted_ him. He _wanted_ him so bad, and god damn, he was gonna _leave_ forever, if he wouldn’t take initiative now he’d be missing it his whole life.

  


“can- can i, uh. um… can i kiss you…?” He asked, scared of the answer, but also so damn excited.

  


The other groaned, whispering. “please do.” Death’s sockets were still closed but he did lean the slightest bit to the side, ready for what was about to come, and being so fucking impatient, like, come on, just kiss him already. Fucking kiss him!

  


_And while you're at it, fuck me too, please._

  


Death decided to ignore that voice specifically, focusing on the person in front of him. “yes.” Wow, he is such a whore. Can’t even say no to people anymore when they ask for him, he was never like this. Death always refused and rejected every single person, even Hearth, it was a surprise to everyone, even Death himself when he finally said yes. Everyone basically thought Death will never come around, but they were wrong. Now Death is cheating again, not only twice with another monster, but now with the boyfriend of the one he cheated _with._

  


He really is a whore, a fat dirty whore that doesn’t deserve any of these three’s attention and he should just rot. They were are right, he shouldn’t have been made, he was a mistake, his brother should of been the only one created, never him.

  


Sans felt almost giddy with excitement as soon as he got his yes, leaning into the monster in front of him until their teeth locked, Sans parting his to let his tongue slip out, nudging against Death’s mouth for entrance.

  


His hands were tightening around Death’s waist, before one of them began wandering upwards, taking in every detail on Death’s body he could feel. Every bump, every curve, the softness of it, the warmth…

  


Death opened his mouth, running his hands from the other’s shoulders to his butt, giving a good squeeze before going back up and feeling up Sans’ sides. Humming in approval at he licked the roof of Sans’ mouth, savoring the saliva and sucking on his tongue ever so often, tilling his head to go in deeper.

  


His hands went to the hips next, feeling up Sans’ curves and teasing the stretch band of the other’s shorts, slightly pulling them down every time he went back and touched them.

  


Sans moaned into the kiss, his wandering hand reaching their still squished together boobs. He squeezed some of his fingers between them, finding Death’s nipple and twirling it between his fingers. God, how was he this _soft?_

  


Sans didn’t miss the way Death was slightly beginning to peel his pants off of him and, _fuck_ , that meant he _wanted_ him, didn’t it? Actually wanted to have _sex_ with him.

  


Sans moaned into the kiss, suckling slightly on Death’s tongue before letting go and pulling off the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Death’s, hazy eyelights looking into Death’s eyes as he panted slightly.

  


“hah… wan’ me to… help ya with that?” He put his free hand over Death’s hand still on his shorts, fingers slowly stroking over the other’s.

  


Death smirked, “why not? hah, give me a…. show.” He wiggled his bone brows as pulled the shorts down more, more confident now that Sans is willing to take it off and go along with it.

  


How much of a whore can you be? You are flirting with someone that is not Hearth? Your disgusting, a disgrace, dishonor to you and everything that you are. You were always a disappointment……. but if he was already a disappointment… then why bother? He is already bad, he is already a mistake, so why not make more, it wouldn’t make much of a difference, will it?

  


And just like that, Death threw his worries away, focusing only on Sans and how good this felt, how _right_ it felt.

  


Sans hummed contently, his thumb pressing stronger into Death’s nipple. “‘m already almost bare boned,” he breathed against Death, his teeth wandering down the other skeleton’s face until he reached his neck. Sans remembered a tidbit more of the party all of the sudden. The way he had kissed his way down Death’s face. How _good_ it had felt. How _good_ it had felt to please him.

  


How he never got a taste of the other’s smooth neck.

  


He let his teeth run over where bone slowly started to get covered by ecto, not biting, not sucking, just teasing.

  


“i ‘dunno how much more of a strip you want. want me to dance outta my boxers?” He snorted a little at that last image, face burying deeper into the other’s neck.

  


Death snorted, “don’ _ha_ tempt me~, i mi-might just hold ya- _ah_ up to that.” He let his hands go under the shorts, sliding his hands so one was grabbing a cheek, and the other just barely touching the hard dick under the cloth, teasing Sans every time he was about to touch it, pulling away.

  


He grinded his body into the other’s making sure every part touched.

  


“so what ya want me to make, something to fuck or something to fuck ya with, either is fine by me?”

  


Sans snorted, laughing for just a few seconds. Until choked off into a surprised gasp, suddenly feeling Death’s hand so close to his cock. Ngh, fuck, it wasn’t fair how hard he already was.

  


Sans sucked in a sharp breath. “i want to fuck you,” he breathed out wantonly. “i, uh… dick’s still… fine, though… if you’re cool with it.” He’s _already_ summoned a whole body, which means he’d still have a hole to choose from anyways… right?

  


“yea, it’ cool.” Death let go of Sans, walking over to Grillby’s room, his hand going to the front of his shorts, grabbing the pendant that was between the strings and moving it to his neck, forming a band around his neck to place it on. He was gonna lose his shorts anyways, might as well put it somewhere he isn’t gonna take off.

  


He turned so he was facing Sans, walking backwards, one hand opening the door and the other rubbing on his bulge in his pants. “when ya ready come and get it.” Death almost sang the song for lols, but nah, fuck time.

  


He walked in, laying down on the bed as he waited for Sans to come after him, bending a leg closer to him and his hands over his head.

  


Sans groaned as he watched Death palming the slightly glowing bulge in his pants. _Fuck,_ that looked delicious.

  


“mhh, i was _bone_ ready,” Sans hummed, pretty sure he’d pulled that exact pun not too long ago already, but damn did he not care right now. Sans followed after Death quickly, kneeling on the bed before climbing on top of Death, his hands placed next to the other’s skull and… Oh, that was good. That was really good. Death lying underneath him, eyes lustful and wanting.

  


He leaned down for a small but deep kiss on his mouth, before traveling further. Down his jaw. His neck. His breasts, leaving a gentle nip at the nipple. Then down his abdomen, only stopping when he reached the other’s crotch. He put his face in his hands, elbows resting on both sides of Death’s legs, glancing up at the other cheekily, licking his teeth.

  


“so, whaddya want, babe?” He purred, his grin widening in excitement.

  


“yer god want ya to suck on this godly dick, now get to sucking. ya were interrupted last time from pleasing yer god.” Death commanded, splitting his legs so Sans had better access to his nether regions.

  


The sudden demandingness of Death surprised Sans, although he chuckled a bit, his stomach doing a somersault of excitement. “alright then, all mighty death, suckin’ it is.”

  


He curled two fingers of each hand around the hem of Death’s shorts, pulling them down oh so slowly before discarding them, leaving the god nude much to Sans’ surprise. But damn. He sure did welcome it as well as that rock hard dick presented to him.

  


“oh fuck,” he breathed out surprised. “fin’lly someone who’s _not_ bigger than me.”

  


He laughed, but didn’t hesitate very long to move his head towards Death’s boner, summoning a tongue to lick around the side of it.

  


Death huffed in complaint when the other talked about his size. _They were the same size dammit!!_

  


But his complaint died off in his throat when Sans licked his throbbing cock. He let out a drawn out moan, fisting the sheets as he moved his hips to get closer to the feeling. “oohhh _shit!_ ”

  


Sans hummed deeply, letting the vibrations travel through the other’s cock. He began licking and lapping at the cock, sometimes leaving soft kisses here and there as he made it his mission to taste every single inch of it.

  


His hands were roaming over Death too, fingers running over soft thighs, brushing over his abdomen every once in awhile. Oh fuck, how did Death even manage to be this _sexy?_

  


Death was squirming under him, reaching his hands out to pull Sans closer to his dick, wanting to take him all in his mouth, he was so impatient, he just wanted the main event. He wanted that cock inside him, and he was moaning and wiggling around at the thought of it, and how he can’t have it yet.

  


“ saannnnsss! i want ya~” He looked down at Sans, licking and kissing his dick with so much care and love, it made Death _keen._

  


Sans moaned loudly when he heard Death whine his name. Oooh fuck, this was doing things to him.

  


“ah, hah, a little impatient, hm?” He panted out with a small grin, his teeth still parted. But he wasn’t gonna let Death wait much longer. He quickly summoned a throat, letting his tongue hang out to cup the cock, then taking it all in with one try, the size being a lot easier to take than Grillby’s.

  


Death gasped, holding Sans’ head right where it was, humming and slowly rocking his hips in the other’s mouth. Opening his legs more so the other can be nestled there between his thick thighs. “fuuuuucccckkkk! oh stars sans that feels sooo g-good!” Death’s tongue was lolling out of his mouth, his head was back as he enjoyed the other start to suck him off.

  


Sans groaned around Death’s cock, bobbing his head slowly, while swallowing every once in awhile he hit the base of the other’s dick. Fuck, Death was so loud, saying his name like that… He wanted to hear him scream it when he cums, wanted to milk him dry out of every drop, swallowing it all.

  


“gon-ah-na cuum sooon haa.” Death managed to say, “need you.” He whispered, whining as he was close to the brink, arching his back.

  


He came a few seconds after, spilling his seed into Sans’ mouth, gasping, then relaxed into the mattress, panting as he looked at Sans.

  


Sans was expecting it when Death finally came, releasing his load in Sans’ mouth, but he still choked on it a little at first. He swallowed down as much as he managed, licking off the rest from the side of his mouth and the tip of Death’s cock as soon as he released it.

  


“mmfuck, that was good,” Sans moaned, scooching upward a little to nuzzle into the side of Death’s face, before pulling him into a deep kiss, letting him taste his own seed on Sans’ tongue.

  


“ready for round two?” He asked quietly, smiling after he pulled off the kiss again.

  


“are ha ha ya finally gonna fuck me-he ha? if so, then just fucking do it!” Death complained, pouting the slightest bit, moving his leg around the other’s hips and grinding into him. “yer god has waited long enough.”

  


He slid his hand back into Sans’ shorts, palming the weeping cock, giving it a nice squeeze.

  


Sans gasped, humping a little into the other’s hand. Oh fuck, Death wasn’t the only one who’s waited long enough.

  


“alright,” he breathed out barely audible, sitting up to pull Death’s hand out of his shorts to finally peel them off. “a-alright.”

  


He took his own cock in his hand, positioning it right to Death’s hole.

  


Preparing? What was that? Sans was too inexperienced to even consider this might be a necessity, and instead just pushed right in, slowly, letting out a long, guttural groan.

  


_Fuck_ this was tight.

  


Death groaned, feeling the other push in already, but it felt so good. Except.. the fucker was going too slow, he has been dicked from a dick that grew in double it’s size, he wanted Sans to slam into him already, he waited too long for this. And so he did, his thighs were around the other skeletons waist, and he forced the other closer, making him hilt inside him.

  


Death moaned, moving Sans face to come near his nipples, giving a silent request before going over and playing with the two boobs hanging above him.

  


Sans almost screamed when Death pushed him inside, instead letting out a strangled moan. “ohhh fuck,” he breathed out panting a little. He felt himself growing hotter as Death moved him close to his breasts, watching him with hazy eyes, letting out a deep moan, before taking one of the nipples into his mouth. Shit. This was really good.

  


He started moving, slow at first to test the waters, to wait until Death was a tad bit more stretched, although he felt _so fucking good,_ so _tight_ around his cock. It didn’t take very long at all for him to pick up speed, leaning his weight on both of his hands as he slammed into the skeleton underneath him.

  


Death was turning to putty in the other’s hand, feeling him thrusting into him so good. Kissing the top of the other’s head as sans worked on his boobs and working into him. He spread his legs much wider, giving Sans more room to go in deeper, Death’s meeting his thrusts half way.

  


“ha _ah!_ fuck, huh uh! good! so gooood! ha!” Death said between his pants and moans, humming in delight as he was rocked good. His hands twisting, thumbing and pulling at the others nipples, rubbing them the way he knows _he_ likes it.

  


Sans whined as he felt Death touching his nipples, his movement stuttering for a bit before he caught himself again, slamming into the other even harder, faster. Fuck. _Fuck._

  


“hnn, you - hah - y’feel so good,” he whined into Death’s breast, lazily licking over it as he put most of his energy into slamming into Death. “i - ah - i-i ‘dunno how much longer i’mmmngh, ‘m gonna last.”

  


“hmmmmgghh, so _good_! harrrder, pleaseee! fa-ha-ster!” Now Death was humping into Sans’ thrusts, putting more force into each one and pulling the other close, giving him a heated kiss. He was so close, he was gonna cum a second, and he wasn’t going alone, he squeezed around Sans’ cock, arching his back, and yelled as he came.

  


Sans just screamed with him as Death came, tightening so much around his cock it pushed him right over the edge. Sans came right inside Death, his jizz filling the other up. Oh god. Oh god.

  


“nnhhfuck,” Sans whined, unable to hold his own weight anymore and just letting himself lie on Death, his face close to the others. He was already passing out, oh. That took a lot more out of him than he realized. Sans spent probably exactly three minutes fighting sleep, leaving gentle kisses along the side of Death’s skull, whispering, “y’were so good. so good, ffuuck,” barely audible anymore.

  


And then he just passed out.

  


Death hummed, feeling the other lay on him, he hugging him, keeping him close, wrapping his legs in a way so Sans doesn’t move away in his sleep, or pull out. He didn’t want that right now, Death slowly went into slumber, holding a skeleton he loved, that whispered praise into his skull.

  


“night.~” And the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost perfect for valentines, too ,':3c


	40. fucking busted

Hearth and Grillby walked up the stairs to Grillby’s apartment floor, Hearth met Grillby up after his shift was over and they talked the whole trip there.

  


“So I just said a human dumped this slimy garbage on me, and I was sick for a while. Your friends and boss fell for it, so if anyone asks you, that’s what I came up with.” Hearth shrugged. “Couldn’t do your jobs sooner, didn’t know you had them till Sans remembered.”

  


“Sans forgot I had _jobs?_ ” Grillby asked a good bit surprised, before shaking his head. “No, of course he would. Sheesh.” Guess he just never really talked a lot about work with Sans. Which he should change, maybe, but then again he spent so much time at his jobs, he really didn’t want to spend his free time thinking about them, too.

  


He unlocked the door of the apartment, letting them both in before closing it. “Did anything else happen while you filled in for me?”

  


Hearth hummed in thought. “That bunny girl you work with asked me out while I was filling for you, said I was taken, been acting awkward and weird around me ever since. Did you notice it by any chance?”

  


Hearth thought for a moment longer, “Milky I think her name was?”

  


“Oh boy, she asked you out?” He’s noticed, of course, that Milky Way seemed to show _some_ kind of interest, but he’s always thought it was common knowledge he was gay.

  


He peeled off his jacket, only to freeze when he sensed a far too familiar musky smell in the air. What… _What’s happened here?_

  


Hearth was already speed walking to the bedroom and freezing at what he saw. “Wow.” His handle on the knob went slack, and a hand went to the side of his face as he sucked in his breath.

  


“Dude. What the actual fuck……”

  


Grillby quickly followed the other elemental, pushing past him to see what was going on and- _Oh._

  


Oh.

  


He didn’t even know what he was supposed to say. What he was supposed to _think!_ He was- yea. He was kind of angry, alright. He _knew_ he’s slept with Death twice, but… That didn’t give _Sans_ the right to cheat on him back. That didn’t give _Death_ the right to sleep with his boyfriend!

  


And he kind of wanted to focus on that, on that anger, while it wasn’t very intense. He just wanted it _there,_ because he knew he had a _right_ to be angry and he knew he _should_ be angry, but…

  


Sans had summoned a whole ecto body. Something Grillby didn’t even know he _could._ Something that caught his interest so much more than it should given the situation.

  


Hearth was quiet for a moment before he yelled, “Are you fucking serious? Death, why are you doing this to me!?!?” He walked over to the two sleeping skeletons, gently grabbing a hold of Sans, moving him away from Death, forcing Sans to pull out and make Death let out a quick moan. Hearth paused, looking where they were connected, before setting Sans down, and grab Death into his arms.

  


“You have a lot of explaining to do Death, why? Why would you do this to me _again?!?”_ His shaking and screaming waking Death from sleep, slowly opening his eye sockets and staring at Hearth.

  


“hearth?”

  


Hearth growled, “Why did you cheat on me again, the third fucking time!!!” He raged, only making Death curl up on himself, hiding his face.

  


Sans groaned when he was tugged away oh so rudely from Death and placed somewhere else on the bed… Only to get picked up seconds later by Grillby.

  


What was happening? He rubbed his eyes tiredly, blinking up at his boyfriend as he tried to remember.

  


And then he did. And he regretted.

  


“g-grillby…,” Sans muttered out, ready to stammer out _some_ sort of apology he didn’t have. But Grillby wasn’t listening to him anyway, staring at a wall as if he couldn’t stand looking at the skeleton in his arms right now.

  


Maybe that was better, though. What was he supposed to say _anyways_? That it was an accident? _It wasn’t!_ He _liked_ Death. He liked how he looked, he like how he felt, he liked _Death_ as a _person_ and it wasn’t _fair_ that he would have to justify that in the first place, but at the same time Sans knew that, well. That it also was fair. Because he committed to a relationship with Grillby, he shouldn’t have _done_ this, no matter how much he liked Death, but… then he’d have to pick a side, side with Grillby, and it _hurt._

  


He suddenly realized why Grillby had insisted so badly on being there for Death when they had fought.

  


“i like them okay!! i like them both, i just feel that feelin’ i feel when ‘m with you!” Death screamed, it seemed Death and Hearth were talking more quietly until Death burst at Hearth. “i just do it, i know i shouldn’, but somethin’ always just makes me do it, like i want to, and everythin’ follows that! even when i know i should stop!” Hearth had him in his arms, holding him close, his eyes wide at the confession.

  


“i want to be with them both, and i want to be with you!” Death hid his face into the other’s chest.

  


“i know… it’ selfish and ‘m a total dirty whore!!” Death went limp in his arms. “ ‘m sorry….”

  


“I...Death….ugh…. just..” Hearth was lost for words, not even able to _begin_.

  


Sans and Grillby both stared at Death in surprise at the outburst. They both knew they liked Death back and they both knew he reciprocated _something,_ but hearing him admit it so strongly, to _Hearth_ was just…

  


...Wow…

  


“y’ain’t a whore…,” Sans slurred out, still a bit sleepy from having just been woken up. “‘earth, _tell ‘im ‘e’s not a whore._ ”

  


Hearth looked taken back before looking back at Death. “You are not a whore. But we are leaving, we have over stayed our welcome long enough. Dispel your body and form clothes, we are going back home.” Hearth stated, Death gasped, but did as told. In only a few seconds he was no longer sporting his ecto body, and now completely covered.

  


Hearth got up, looked at both the other fire and skeleton monster and nodded. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Before he walked out with Death in his arms, who looked like he was holding back tears.

  


“don’t let them go,” Sans said towards Grillby, the elemental just looking away uncomfortably.

  


“Sans, we can’t… He’s got a point…”

  


“ _no!_ ” Sans screeched back, struggling in Grillby’s hold until he managed out, falling roughly on the ground but quickly getting up himself. “ _don’t let them go!_ ” He dispelled his magic, vaguely trying to remember what Death told him, before quickly pulling on some shorts, and a shirt.

  


He didn’t even care if Grillby wanted to go right now or not, _they were fucking going_ , and he took the initiative to step through the void, outside the apartment until he spotted Hearth and Death a bit farther ahead. He teleported them again, right in front of the two monsters this time.

  


“ _don’t go!_ ”

  


Hearth looked at Sans sadly. “We don’t belong here, the longer Death is in this world with you two, the worse it will be. We are leaving either way, it would just be harder for everyone if this keeps going.” He passed Sans, continuing to go back and get Reaper. Death looked at him while Hearth walked away with him, and stuck his hand out, reaching for Sans.

  


“ **i love you.** ” He said in wingdings, signing the words with his hand as well before dropping it in defeat. letting his head fall onto Hearth’s shoulder and watching Sans get farther away.

  


Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ He knew Hearth had a point. He _knew_ they had to leave, but…

  


They _couldn’t._ They just fucking _couldn’t._ He couldn’t just let Death go like that, or like anything else either, he _couldn’t just let Death go._

  


“ _please_ ,” Sans screamed after them. He felt Grillby place a firm hand on his shoulder, but he wasn’t stopping him. “just fuckin’- just _talk, hearth!_ don’ just _leave_ like that!”

  


“Sans, he won’t-”  
  
Sans wasn’t listening, instead raising one of his hands as he encased Hearth in blue magic. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to do. He just wanted him to _stop fucking walking away._

  


Hearth looked at Sans a little annoyed, but scoffed. “Sans that won’t work on m-” He stopped dead when a stronger force incased his soul. Death, also had his hand up, holding Hearth still, he looked at Sans.

  


“i got him, just take him where ya want to go!”

  


“Death, no! Oh my stars Death why are you being so difficult!” Hearth yelled, he looked to Grillby. “Help me out here!”

  


“no, we need to talk about this!!” Death said, eyeing Grillby like he dared him to interfere.

  


Grillby looked from Hearth to Death torn. “...He’s got a point,” Grillby said, slowly coming up towards the two monsters, Sans following be teleporting.

  


“i know you’re hurt,” Sans began. “and ‘m _sorry._ i’m _really_ fucking sorry, but i- we _gotta_ fuckin’ talk about this. ‘s just gonna hurt us all more if we don’t. just let me ‘port us back. _please._ ”

  


Hearth spun around to glare at the smaller skeleton. “And what do we talk about? Oh I love you too but we can’t pursue anything because we are leaving. Yeah, good talk.” Hearth gave a thumbs up, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

  


“just let him talk man!!” Death yelled, kicking at Hearth to let him go. “this won’ go away, and it won’ ever, we gotta talk man, we have to!”

  


Hearth looked at Death, tired, like he was so done with everything. Which he might just be. “But, it won’t do much good, other than stating things we already know.”

  


“i am my own person and i want to talk about this! if this goes down so will our relationship, talking isn’ that hard for ya!!” Death countered, finally pushing himself out of Hearth’s arms and running to Sans, hugging him tight. “if ya value the mending of our relationship then we will all talk.” Death stated.

  


Hearth just looked at Death running to Sans, holding him close, like he was gonna be taken away from him, then sighed. “Fine. Let’s…...talk..”

  


Sans immediately hugged Death back, arms tight around him as if - no - _because_ he was scared of losing him.

  


“...Let’s not talk here,” Grillby said quietly, and Sans nodded, before teleporting them all back to Grillby’s apartment, flushing slightly when the musky smell he hasn’t even noticed before was still in the air.

  


Okay… so… maybe Grillby’s place hadn’t been the best choice for this, but there was no way there were gonna have any privacy at Sans’ place so they didn’t really have a choice.

  


“ _i don’t want to lose you,_ ” was the first thing Sans said, the second they had arrived. He was holding Death even closer to him now, his head lying in the other’s shoulder, but he looked up, locking eyes with Hearth. “ _either_ of you.”

  


Hearth looked away and brushed his hand threw his flames. “I like you sans, I really do, but I can’t handle this. Death has never been this way, not before meeting you two. And you both are in different universe, it would never work out!”

  


“we can make it work!! gaster makes portals with a snap of the wrist, we are gods, we can do it!!” Death said, nuzzling up to Sans. “i love them hearth. they make me happy.”

  


Hearth had nothing to say to that. He looked at Grillby, “What….do you think...?” Before thinking over his question. “What feels right to you?”

  


Grillby looked up at him in surprise. He knew he was part of this, of course, he just never quite thought as far as this.

  


“...I do love him,” the elemental said. “Both of them. And… if Sans likes Death too, I’m _not_ going to be the one to stop him. I’m hurt, yes. I wish he would’ve talked to me before sleeping with Death.” The last few words were obviously more directed at Sans than at Hearth and he muttered out a soft, “sorry…,” before letting Grillby continue. “But if they make each other happy, Hearth, I’m happy for them, too. We’ve traveled through the universes before. If… If Meister Gaster is willing to help us I will do everything in my power to make this work.”

  


Hearth stayed quiet for a while, thinking. Looking at the ground while everyone waited for his answer. After about a full 5 minutes, Hearth finally spoke.

  


“On two conditions…. You both can date Death..” He started. “First, I want all of us to tell everything, and I mean _everything_ that happened in each our worlds, and how you two,” He pointed at Death and Sans. “got so close.”

  


“Second, Meister Gaster would be the better explainer, but I guess I can tell you myself, but we need to have a talk about not making Death feel certain things. Our Gaster gave me this talk, and if you are going to date him as well, them you need to have it too.”

  


He looked at everyone in the room, arms crossed. “Am I clear?”

  


Death nodded, agreeing with the terms.

  


Sans nodded, already having heard something about it, although he didn’t quite know the details yet. He was willing to learn. He was willing to accommodate.

  


Grillby, however, seemed surprised at the condition. What Death felt and not felt should be his thing, right? But he didn’t even let that thought go too far, because the second he realized it might even just _seem_ like he was hesitating, Grillby nodded.

  


“Of course,” he said, making sure he sounded as serious about this as he was.

  


Hearth nodded, making everyone sit and tell their stories first, even the ones that were harder to tell.

  


Grillby and Death talked about when they first woke up, to going to Gaster, the festival, the maid outfit incident and the pillow incident. They talked about training with Papyrus, the part with the rude girl in class, the cooking disaster with Papyrus, the dancing incident, and everything else inbetween. They also talked about the breakdown Death had before coming to this world, gaining a concerning look from Hearth.

  


Sans and Hearth talked about when they first woke up as well, going to their Gaster, them going back to Grillby’s apartment to find the golden ball of torture, to their time with the gang and the fight they had, Sans falling off a trash pile, the drunken night, and the wedding, talking about other small things as well. Sans also showing the video to the others.

  


Sans and Death also talked about their adventures in the supermarket, their talk on the roof, the little moments they shared, and the part they had in the park, and what happened not that long ago.

  


Hearth then talked about how Gaster called him in, talking to Hearth about how Death isn’t supposed to feel regret, remorse, pity, or any kind of emotion that will affect his performance of his job of reaping souls. He needs to feel no pity when he reaps a five year old girl that was raped and left there to die, not tempted to go after the killer. As unfair as it is, it’s not the time for the killer to die, Death can’t reap who he wants, only who he has to. What they are not supposed to do is make Death feel guilt, especially when he has done something wrong, Hearth was figured out a different way for Death to not feel bad, but still get to not do it again. And that is the punishments, as long as Death knows what he did is wrong, that was it. Grillby and Sans would have to control themselves when mad at Death, like Hearth had to learn to do.

  


Or the world will go into imbalance if Death doesn’t do his job properly. Hearth also talked about how he met Death, and his misadventures to win his heart at the beginning, and how he has to teach Death emotions he never felt before.

  


“Haha, I then stayed all night on his dorm door until he got out, I had to make sure he was feeling better you know? Reaper let me in after he saw I wasn’t leaving, so I took care of him until then.” Hearth laughed, Death having fallen asleep next to Sans, having heard everything and not needed it repeated, just fell asleep.

  


“Uh, so…. Do you think you guys can do it? What comes with dating Death?” He asked, his laughter dying down and looking away, unsure what their response would be.

  


Sans was sitting cross legged on the floor, Grillby sitting behind him with his arms around his waist and Death having fallen asleep next to him, at some point finding a pillow in Sans’ lap.

  


Sans knew this was one hell of a responsibility. He knew now that dating Death was a lot more than just dating anyone, his every action could affect the world’s balance, causing drastic consequences.

  


But Hearth managed to take on that responsibility, so it _wasn’t_ impossible. And seeing Death in his lap like that, sleeping peacefully. Remembering the little moments they had, how _fast_ his attraction grew for him. Sans _knew_ he was willing to take on whatever would come.

  


“yea,” Sans said, voice quiet to not wake Death. “absolutely. y’think this is tough? ever watched scott pilgrim? dude had to fight seven super villains to get his chick. and i’m like two and a half times as tough as him, i’ll manage.”

  


Grillby chuckled behind him, his hold on Sans tightening a bit. “It’s scary,” he admitted. Not being able to let Death feel certain things- he wasn’t even entirely sure how he would _stop_ it. Death was the only one in control of his feelings and all Grillby could do was watch his words around him.

  


But he figured that was the gist of it. He couldn’t purposely make Death start feeling bad about things. He couldn’t _accidentally_ make Death start feeling bad about things. He had to be careful with everything he said, everything he did.

  


Except… He’s never wanted Death to feel bad in the first place. Sure he… might’ve gotten mad at him when he slept with Sans. He still was a bit, yes. And he might get upset at him again some time in the future. But if that was to happen, yea. He could hold himself back. If it was for Death or Sans it would be more than worth it.

  


“I can do it, though,” he finally said. “I _will_ do it.”

  


Hearth sighed in relief, relaxing himself. “Thank you….for understanding…. Death will be very happy.” He smiled, before getting up and gently grabbing Death, placing him on the sofa. He stared at him for a moment before he laughed. “Guess we are all suckers for edgey death lords?”

  


He turned to Sans, giving him a smirk. “And I also noticed someone formed a body, with boobs and all.”

  


Sans jerked upright all of the sudden, flushing a bright cyan. “um,” he stammered, but he could already feel Grillby’s hold tightening on him, face getting a little closer.

  


“I also noticed,” he hummed. “Looked good on you.”  
  
Sans flushed even more, his grin a little tense. “i, uh. th-thanks…?” He said nervously. “death showed me how it, uh… how it works. the tits were his idea, though.”

  


Grillby laughed, because, of _course_ they would be and of _course_ Sans had to remind them of that.

  


“ya know, we all basicall’ fucked, only one left is hearth and grillby.” Death said, getting up with a cheshire grin and rubbing his socket, he wiggled his bone brows at both fire monsters.

  


Grillby blinked surprised, not hesitating a second. “No.”

  


Hearth gave a long suffering sigh. “Weren’t you asleep?”

  


“did ya really think i would sleep for long in an important talk shit?” Death said, laughing.

  


Sans snorted, looking up at Death. “y’wanna set up hearth and grillbz?”  
  
“ _Don’t._ ”

  


“what romantic anime trope were ya thinkin’ of?”

  


“man, i just woke up, don’ expect me to get far in the idea.” Death deadpanned, sluggishly laying back down on the couch, and motioning Hearth over.

  


Hearth bent down, ready to ask what he wanted, when Death gives him a big smooch. “thanks, for being amazing.” Hearth could only hide his face, not used to Death giving a lot of kisses or even compliments. Death usually prefers to give silent signals of his appreciation and love.

  


But Death just pats his head and hugs it, letting Hearth use him to hide his magenta face.

  


Sans chuckled at the display, wolf whistling at the two of them. “get a room, ya nasties,” he hollered, leaning back a little against Grillby.

  


Death wiggled uncomfortably, looking at Sans and Grillby. “uh...so, what happened when i was sleeping.. did ya like, uh, figure it out? are we all gonna stay together?” He looked at Hearth, maybe tightening his hold on his head, but Hearth looked up at him no problem.

  


“Hearth told us what we’re not supposed to do,” Grillby began, quiet but serious. “About the responsibility. We both agreed to take it.”

  


“whiny sissy said ‘e’s scared,” Sans chuckled, but he was petting Grillby’s arm around him affectionately as the elemental began to flush.

  


“It’s just… a lot of responsibility,” he defended himself. “I’m _still_ willing to do everything I can if it’s for the people i love.”  
  
Sans coughed. “ _sap._ ”

  


“d’aawww~” Death gave him a small smile. “yea, ya a sap.”


	41. To god school we go!!

Death gives himself a running start, before letting his feet slide on the kitchen floor all the way towards his brother, dabbing the whole trip there. “broooo~”

  


Reaper had his hands out, capturing his dabbing brother once he got close. lifting him in the air and twirling around. “MY BROTHER!!!~”

  


“i got some juicy stuff for ya~”

  


Reaper perked up at that, “OH, PLEASE TELL ME, I LOVE KNOWING!!” Death laughed at that.

  


Sans and Grillby both followed Death, Sans dabbing when he did, although not the whole way through.

  


“JUICY STUFF???” Papyrus asked excitedly. “OH! OH!!! AM I ALLOWED TO KNOW, TOO???”

  


“i think you should,” Sans chimed in. “where’s pops? he’s gotta hear ‘bout this, too.” Sans wasn’t actually very ecstatic about telling his whole family he was dating two monsters now, one of which being from a different universe and the god of _Death._ But he knew he’d have to tell them anyway, and better get it over sooner than later, right?

  


Plus… everyone was here for him right now, anyways.

  


“HE’S IN HIS OFFICE!!!” Papyrus chirped. “THIS HAS TO BE SOME REALLY IMPORTANT JUICE IF DAD HAS TO BE THERE FOR IT!”

  


“I’ll go get him.” Hearth volunteered, walking upstairs to the skeleton’s office, and knocking on the door. “Doctor Gaster?”

  


Gaster perked up surprised hearing Hearth’s voice through the door. “Come in,” he said, quickly closing the windows of confidential information on his computer, before turning to face the door.

  


Hearth opened the door and peeked in, not going inside the room. “We have something to tell everyone, you should come down with us.” He gave a ‘come on’ motion to Gaster before taking his upper body away from the door, leaving the door open.

  


He walked back into the kitchen and sat down, waiting.

  


Gaster watched him leave in confusion. What could there be that they need to tell _everyone?_ If it was something along the lines of their universe hopping he was sure they could’ve told him in private, and other things Sans usually liked to keep him out of.

  


He quickly followed the god, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen as he got curious as to what this would be about. He did, in fact, find the whole group there, with Sans looking more than a little nervous.

  


“What is this about?” Gaster asked surprised and Sans gave him a tense grin.

  


“uh. so… this ‘s gonna sound a little weird maybe,” Sans began, instinctively shuffling a bit closer to Grillby, whom put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “m-me ‘n death are, uh… dating…?”  
  
“What?” “WHAT!?”

  


Sans flinched at their reaction, but Grillby was stroking his shoulder slowly, calming the skeleton down a bit. “‘m _also_ still datin’ grillby. that’s not, uh… that’s not _over._ ‘m just dating both of them.”

  


“and i guess, ‘m dating all three of them?” Death supplied, shrugging in Reaper’s arms, who gave him a dumbfounded look.

  


Hearth got up and stayed close to both skeletons. “We worked everything out, we are going to try to universe hop more, it’s possible.”

  


“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea…” Gaster mused as soon as they finished, although it really sounded more thoughtful than angry. “Traveling between universes too much could bring the multiverse in imbalance, especially if done wrong. We don’t even have remotely enough information to know about the risks, the safety measurements, cool down periods…”

  


“Meister Gaster might,” Grillby said, causing Gaster to look up surprised. “From the other universe. He sent us here in the first place, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

“...Right.”

  


“It’s not going to be easy,” Grillby continued. “And we’re all aware of that. But we’re willing to try.”

  


“...paps?” Sans asked concerned, catching the younger skeleton glancing away uncharacteristically.

  


“You’re going to leave...” He muttered under his breath, causing Sans’ eyes to widen.

  


“no, paps, i _wouldn’t._ ”  
  
“BUT _THEY’RE_ LEAVING! FARTHER AWAY THAN JUST A DIFFERENT STATE!” Papyrus wailed. “YOU’RE GOING TO GO WITH THEM AND YOU’RE GOING TO LEAVE _US!_ ”

  


“ _paps,_ ” Sans said insistently. “yea, we’ll probably go with ‘em at some point or another. but we’ll come _back._ _i’ll_ come back, papy, there’s no way i could leave you.”

  


Death looked uncomfortable about the topic, and looked at Reaper. “ya mad?”

  


Reaper looked surprised at the question, but answered either way. “I AM SURPRISED, THAT’S ALL. I AM HAPPY YOU FOUND LOVE IN THREE MONSTERS, I JUST WORRY FOR HOW YOUR MENTAL STATE WILL BE IF THIS ALL CRASHES DOWN.” He hesitated on the last part, not sure if he should bring her up.

  


“LIKE WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME….. YOUR HEART WAS BROKEN..”

  


“don’ bring her up, don’ ever bring her up again! paps, no!” Death’s voice was even and distant, but he did glare at his brother.

  


“I’M SORRY BROTHER, IT JUST NEEDS TO BE SAID…. THE WORLD DOESN’T NEED ANOTHER PLAGUE BECAUSE YOUR EMOTIONS GOT OUT OF CONTROL.” Reaper petted his brother’s skull, but Death seemed to just go quiet, he knew Reaper was right on that. He can’ afford to cause another outbreak.

  


“We’re not going to hurt him,” Grillby tried to assure Reaper, although he knew he couldn’t do more than ‘empty’ promises. There was no way of knowing they weren’t going to hurt Death one day, there wasn’t even a way of knowing if, one day, they might break up.

  


He could just hope and do his best to not let either of this happen, and _of course_ he would do that. He would _always_ do that.

  


“I WAS MORE REFERRING TO SOMEHOW NOT BEING ABLE TO HOP FROM UNIVERSES. NOT BEING ALLOWED TO SEE ONE ANOTHER, I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU WILL HURT MY BROTHER. JUST… YOU CAN’T SEE HIM.” Reaper was having a hard time explaining himself, holding his brother closer and looking at Sans and Grillby, giving them a once over before looking at Hearth, to give his final judgement.

  


“We will try our best Papyrus, don’t worry. Maybe we can all go to our universe together and figure it out with the meister?” Hearth smiled gently, Reaper returning it hesitantly.

  


“IF SANS IS GOING, SO AM I!!!” Papyrus said immediately, glaring up at Hearth defensively, as if he was going to stop Papyrus from doing so.

  


“I actually don’t like the idea of Sans just going like that either,” Gaster hummed. “I would come, too.”

  


“pops, y’just wanna study their world more,” Sans pointed out with a lopsided grin.

  


Hearth laughed. “I actually thought you two were already coming with us, but glad to know you're both on board.” Death and Reaper laughed with him, while Death wiggled himself out and looked to Papyrus.

  


“why would we miss out in all the fun by leaving the great papyrus behind?”

  


“GOOD!!!” Papyrus chirped, smiling widely. “WHEN DO WE GO???”

  


“uh.” This was going a little too fast for Sans. Sure he knew he was going to go to their universe with them at _some_ point, and he was excited, but this sounded a whole lot that they were doing it _now._

  


“I should probably call in sick for work, first,” Grillby mused and Gaster nodded slightly at that.

  


“I need to take care of some things first, too,” the scientist agreed.

  


Death blinked, before shrugging. “so? tomorrow?” Looking at all the monsters that live in this universe, unsure.

  


“Tomorrow would work,” Gaster said and Grillby nodded, too. “I will go and start preparing right away. Call me if you need me, yes?” Gaster left the kitchen, picking up the phone on his way to his office.

  


Sans fidgeted with his hands in his pockets, feeling both excited and nervous all of the sudden.

  


“so. uh. tomorrow, huh?” Sans said with a nervous chuckle.

  


Hearth nodded. “Guess so, uh….glad we got that settled.”

  


“YES, MEISTER MUST BE VERY WORRIED WE HAVEN’T COME BACK IN A DAY OR TWO.” Reaper pointed out, which made Death freeze.

  


“oh stars, yer right….he’ gonna kill us.” Hearth laughed, but patted Death’s skull.

  


“He sure will.”

  


-

  


Everyone decided to go to sleep by midnight, Gaster went to his office, while Reaper and Papyrus giggled in their room, talking about all the things Reaper can show him.

  


Death went straight to Sans’ bed, claiming it as his. Hearth laughed and laid down on Sans’ couch.

  


“sleep on the couch,” Sans chirped at Grillby as he was being spooned by Death.

  


“ _Hearth’s_ already on the couch.” Oh. He knew that. “ _Sans_ , come on.”

  


“death was faster,” Sans replied with a shrug and a far too big grin. “sorry, i don’ make the rules. c’mon ‘e’s basically just you.”  
  
Grillby sighed, definitely not happy with this development, but he relented. At least Sans’ couch was big enough he didn’t have to sleep right next to the other monster. He lied down on the couch without a word to Hearth, his head on the other end of the couch than his, but their legs still managing to touch.

  


Death snickered as he watched his two boyfriends sleep on the couch, giving Sans a ‘this is my best idea yet!’ face.

  


Sans was snickering too now, burying his face in Death’s chest. The two of them got a low, disapproving grunt from Grillby, knowing exactly what they were up to judging by their laughter.

  


Hearth huffed, but didn’t say anything about the matter.

  


-

  


The sun was up, Grillby and Gaster called in for work, they all had breakfast, and are now in the backyard because Death and Reaper insisting they need as much room to open the portal.

  


Death was was moving his arms, getting ready to summon and handle his scythe, while Reaper looked to the others. “IS EVERYTHING TAKEN CARE OF? NOTHING ELSE YOU NEED TO DO BEFORE GOING TO OUR WORLD???”

  


“DID YOU PUT THE BLASTERS IN THE VOID???” Papyrus asked Sans, the smaller skeleton giving him a nod. “ALL OF THEM?”

  


“yes paps. they can’t starve anyways.”  
  
“It’s still good to place them in the void while we’re gone. We don’t know how they would react to in our absence,” Gaster chimed in, but he nodded to Reaper. “I would be ready.”  
  
“I’M READY, TOO!!!”

  


Sans gave them a thumbs up, while Grillby also nodded.

  


Reaper nodded, Hearth giving the go ahead to Death. Both monsters making room for the small god.

  


Death put his left hand in the air, reaching out. Over his head a huge gaster blaster scythe bigger than his whole body formed with a burst of dark magic. The scythe fell into the awaiting hand, Death giving it a few spins in his hand before getting ready to slice in the air.

  


Sans took a deep breath. “ _oh fuck that’s hot._ ”

  


Death readied himself in a fighting position, and swung his scythe, tearing into the air in front of him, breaking it open to a mess of black, blue, and yellow swirls of magic. Once it was big enough, Death stopped and looked back at the others, his left eye glowing, switching between cyan and yellow.

  


“kay, let’ go.”

  


“Are you sure it’s safe?” Gaster asked, but Sans was already running towards it at breakneck speed, grabbing Death’s hand and tugging him with him as he jumped into the portal screaming,

  


“ _yolo!_ ”

  


“ _Sans!?_ ” Gaster called after them shocked.

  


Reaper, wrapped his arms around both Papyrus and Gaster, then pulling them in as well, muttering something about the two small skeleton’s were made for eachother. Hearth looked back at Grillby and gave him a smirk. “Let’s go.” Letting him go first, more for safety reasons but he will let the other believe anything the he liked.

  


Grillby sighed at the recklessness of his two skeleton lovers, but he wasn’t too worried. They weren’t going to let them travel through anything that wasn’t safe anyways. Nodding towards Hearth, Grillby walked up to the portal, too, before stepping in.

  


Once he saw everyone was safely in the portal, Hearth walked in.


	42. stop flirting and show some respect!

Death gasped as he was pulled into the portal, but almost let a tear out at hearing what the other monster yelled, wow, he was so proud! He tightened his grip on his scythe, to not lose it from the unexpected pull of Sans’ hand.

  


They dropped into Gaster’s domain, _wow, how good it feels being somewhere familiar._

  


He soon saw Reaper carrying Gaster and Papyrus through, Grillby walking in with Hearth not too far. Once he saw everyone there, he let the portal repair itself, watching it close up and disappear.

  


He turned to Sans and nudged his shoulder. “livin’ the dangerous life i see, good. cuz ya gonna have a lot of that with me.”

  


“love me a badboy,” Sans said back to him with a wink.

  


“Are we in a library?” Gaster asked, not really bothering to struggle out of Reaper’s hold as he started looking through the room.

  


“Boys?” An airy and soft voice called out, Reaper gasped and let the two he was holding down, yelling out in glee.

  


“FATHER, WE ARE HOME!!!”

  


The voice laughed, “Papyrus, I told you not to call me that.” Came the gentle voice, before Gaster finally turned from a corner. He stopped once seeing the new comers.

  


“Oh.” He was as tall as ever, his head held high and looking down at the others, his cloak flowing gently.

  


“Ah… Hello Meister Gaster,” Grillby said a little sheepishly, knowing he hadn’t exactly expected him to come back, let alone with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s whole family.

  


Papyrus was tugging on Gaster’s sleeve, leaning in a little. “IS THIS YOU???”  
  
“I… suppose so,” his father replied, looking up at the god in awe. Sure, he’s heard a lot of great things from this world’s Gaster, but… He didn’t expect him to look _that_ powerful.

  


Meanwhile Sans was too busy flirting with Death to notice the newcomer.

  


Death was about to throw back another flirty line, when he saw the Meister behind Sans. Death got up to bow properly. “hello meister.”

  


Reaper and Hearth did the same. They may have been off the hook with manners when by themselves, but now there is a whole family there. They can’t skip on formalities now.

  


“HELLO MEISTER.” “Hello Meister” They quickly followed.

  


The Meister nodded at each of them, before looking at Grillby and the Skeleton family.

  


“oh wow,” Sans uttered out once he turned to look up at the other monster. “hey there, big guy.”

  


Meister rose a bone brow at the smaller skeleton, while Death made a muffled yelping sound before forcing Sans to stand up and bow like him. “manners man, this guy is to powerful for normal greetings.”

  


Hearth and Reaper looking at the others to bow as well.

  


While Meister Gaster looked unamused.

  


“shit, sorry,” Sans whispered under his breath, worried he might’ve already gotten Death in trouble for his behavior. Way to go, Sans.

  


Gaster was looking at Sans, eyes wide and abashed, before he, too, knelt down in a bow. Papyrus followed suit quickly, neither of them knowing whether or not they should say something and therefore just keeping quiet until someone told them otherwise.

  


Meister looked from all of them, before nodding. “You may all rise.” He moved a floating hand to Death, palm up and waiting. Death rose and looked at the hand, before bringing the golden artifact from his inventory, handing it over.

  


The hand carried it away. “Now, as glad I am to see you all return safely, I demand to know why you brought back these….mortals?” Hearth tired to form words, but they died down before it was formed.

  


“i got two new baes!” Death offered, giving him a big sheepish smile.

  


“What….?” The floating god muttered.

  


“so i fell for grillby and this sans and they like me too so now we want to be together but we have the different universe problem so we came to you!” Death explained a little too fast for his liking. The taller Gaster only blinked, before bursting out into laughter.

  


“Oh stars, the thirst is strong with this one.” Waving his hand at Death, who wheezed and dropped to his knees.

  


“‘m so sorry i failed ya!” He cried out, trying to not lose himself in laughter, while Reaper snorted.

  


Sans was laughing tears now. As soon as Meister Gaster had demanded an explanation, his and Grillby’s minds both had been racing with anxiety. What if he’d say that was impossible? What if he disapproved of their relationship just for being mortals?

  


And, well, they _really_ hadn’t expected this. Sans doubled over as he laughed, both out of surprise, as well as relieve, while the elemental next to Hearth let out a long sigh.

  


The Meister recovered first, before lowering himself to Death’s height, taking each hand in one of his floating ones, letting his cloak pile on the floor. “Do they make you happy?”

  


“yes, hearth even gave them the talk so they understand and are ready for the responsibility that comes with me.” Death replied, serious.

  


The other nodded, before floating back up. “Now, I won’t be making portals and amulets for you all the time, I have important things that need my attention. But, I can show you how, you can make your own and visit their universe at any time.” Death nodded, agreeing with the plan.

  


Meister Gaster smiled, then turned to Sans, using one hand to push Grillby over to him so he can talk to them. While also grabbing onto Death and throwing him at the west wing of the library. “You know which book to find.”

  


Another crash, and a small noise of complaint. The god gave them his divided attention.

  


Sans and Grillby both followed Death with their eyes in surprise.

  


“is he alright!?”

  


“Yes, now focus. Are you sure, this is something that is extremely important, a lot of lives could perish if you fail to keep this promise.” The Meister asked, his voice and stare hard as stone, staring at them like he can kill them like that.

  


Hearth laid back and watched, having gotten the same treatment when been given the same talk.

  


Sans quickly straightened as he saluted with a nod, saying, “i’m sure, sir!”  
  
Grillby sighed at his boyfriend’s behavior, praying that Meister Gaster would still take them serious. He nodded as he looked the arguably intimidating god in the eyes. “We both are, Meister.”

  


The god nodded, before looking at Hearth and Reaper, both nodding in confirmation.

  


Meister Gaster then turned to all of them and smiled, “Alright, now that _that_ has been sorted” he looked at Papyrus and Gaster. “Why have the rest of you come?”

  


“With all due respect, Meister, I was not going to just let my son go to a different universe like that,” Gaster explained a little defensively.

  


“Son….?” The floating god asked, glancing at Reaper and where Death was thrown. “They are you sons… I see.. Well then, why not stay for the festival? It will be happening in a few days, it will be quite the treat.-”

  


A book came flying towards the god, but he caught it with a floating hand. “You will never catch me off guard.”

  


“i will do it one day, and when i do, ‘m taking yer title as meister.” Death chuckled, walking over to the rest of the group.

  


“THERE WILL BE A FESTIVAL???” Papyrus asked excitedly, eyes sparkling as he began bouncing on the spot. “WILL THERE BE GAMES???”

  


“will there be food?”

  


“I don’t know…,” Gaster mused, despite the excitement of his two sons. “Is it really right for us to stay? Where would we spend the night?”

  


“Well, if you would like, Grillby can stay with Hearth, your boys can stay with the brothers, and you may stay with me. If I know myself well, I rather enjoy discovery.” His floating hand spinned as they gestured to everywhere around him. “And my friend, it’s all around you at the moment.”

  


Reaper chimed in, “AND IT IS COMPLETELY OKAY YOU CAN ALL STAY, YOU ALL LET US STAY FOR SO LONG, NOW WE CAN RETURN THE FAVOR!!! OH, OH!! SANS, IN OUR CLASS WE ARE DOING A BUTLER/MAID CAFE, WE OURSELVES WILL SERVE FOOD TOO!!!” Death groaned at the mention of it.

  


Sans snorted at the mention of the café, remembering the story Grillby and Death had told them. Oh hell yea, he was all but ready to see Death in a maid dress. That was some bad boy material.

  


“Well, if you’re certain about that…,” Gaster said, but Sans could already see the excitement in his father’s face as he looked some more around the library. This was probably what Gaster’s wet dreams would look like.

  


Grillby on the other hand was less excited about the development. He already opened his mouth to complain, when he stopped himself, feeling like it was not really his place to. They were offering hospitality. They had accepted them. He should be grateful.

  


Just… _Why Hearth?_

  


“Alright, it’s settled, now do go out please, others are starting to know of your absence.” The meister said, leaving them be as he guided Gaster to sit down, asking if he wanted any tea.

  


Death smiled, before heading to the stairs, ready to see Sans nope out once he saw what was next. Reaper leaned down to Papyrus. “ARE YOU IN FOR A WORK OUT MINI ME??”

  


While Hearth didn’t even bother and went to the balcony, giving Grillby a shrug. “Come with me if you want.” Before heading to the balcony.

  


Grillby glanced at Hearth, then to his teleporting boyfriend. “No thank you,” he said, following Sans, whom was following Death.

  


Papyrus was already throwing his hands in the air as he yelled a loud, “YES!!! I ALWAYS AM,” towards Reaper.

  


Death laughed, opening the door to the stairs and watching the other’s reaction.

  


Sans blanched at the sight of the stairs. “nope. no. hell no.” Grillby slowly came up to him, wrapping arms around the smaller skeleton.

  


“Can’t you just teleport us, babe?”  
  
Sans blinked. “uh. not to the bottom, no.” Which was when Grillby realized he might’ve made a grave mistake passing down Hearth’s offer.

  


“ _Oh, fuck._ ”

  


Death laughed, sprouting his wings and taking off, waving at them with a huge grin. “bye babes, see ya at the bottom!!!” Flying over Papyrus and Reaper, who started going down the stairs.

  


“oh no you don’t!” Sans quickly retorted, porting away from Grillby’s hold, to instead land on Death’s back, arms loosely wrapped around the other’s neck. “surprise, babe.”

  


So Grillby was left at the top of the stairs alone. Well, with Papyrus and Reaper slightly ahead… _Great._

  


Death gasped as the extra weight suddenly pulled him down, laughing as he was falling in circles, his wings flapping to stay up. Looking like a falling bird before he grew his wings more to support the other.

  


“ey, no free loaders allowed on flight death, the flight that guarantees death to every passenger.” Death said, in an announcer voice.

  


“oh, i can repay you if that’s what you want,” Sans purred a little quieter. “the flight _does_ guarantee me death after all.”

  


“oh my stars!!” Death laughed, he didn’t even intend that, but wow. His hands went under the other’s butt, making so he won’t fall off, like he was giving him a piggy back ride. Death also squeezed the other's pelvis a bit, just to get a little revenge.

  


Sans gasped a little when Death moved him, squeezing his pelvis, but quickly dissolved into light hearted laughter.

  


Grillby on the other hand was still left to his own devices. He groaned as he ran a hand through his flames, praying that Hearth was still at the balcony as he shamefully made his way back there.

  


Hearth was leaning on the railing of the balcony, one hand resting on the railing while the other one was scrolling through his phone. He looked up when he saw movement, smiling at Grillby with a ‘I told you so” look.

  


Grillby frowned as he glanced anywhere but at Hearth. “Yea, yea. Just get it over with.” Oh cool, fear of heights combined with Hearth sounded like it was gonna be a great time.

  


Hearth made his hand grow twice it’s size, to get a better hold on the other with only one hand. He pulled the other to his side and grabbed onto the railing, pushing of the balcony and descending down.

  


“You’re lucky I waited.” He stated, looking from his hand holding the railing to the ground, making sure everything is going smoothly.

  


Grillby couldn’t help himself as he quickly wrapped two arms around Hearth instinctively, far too tight for comfort. “...Thanks,” was all he could mutter out, barely even noticing what he was saying. He was too busy staring wide eyed towards the ground that was oh so far away.

  


Hearth snorted, but kept quiet.

  


-

  


“i believe i can fly!~” Death sang, his distorted voice making it sound horrible and twisted.

  


“I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!!!” Reaper followed in.

  


“i think about it every night and day!!” Death continued, spinning around a bit before going back to gliding.

  


“SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAAAAAAYYYYY!!” Reaper sang, his heart into every word.

  


“nice.” Death laughed, glancing at his brother a bit farther back.

  


“WOOOH!!!” Papyrus cheered as he began clapping. Sans was laughing, but started clapping as well once he heard his brother.

  


“ARE YOU AND DEATH GOING TO BE BUTLERS AT THE FESTIVAL???” Papyrus asked Reaper curiously. He’d been hopping from stair to stair while asking his other self all kinds of question about the festival, barely able to withhold his excitement.

  


Reaper laughed, “I AM, ACTUALLY I AM THE LEADER OF THAT DIVISION, WHILE DEATH IS A MAID, BECAUSE THERE HAD TO BE EQUAL AMOUNT OF MAIDS AND BUTLERS.”

  


Death groaned at the mention of it once again. “can we drop that?”

  


“AND ALSO ALL THE MAIDS ARE GOING TO DO A DANCE!!!! IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!” Death groaned louder.

  


Sans was wheezing of laughter, almost falling off Death as he bent over, his arms resting on the top of Death’s skull.

  


“aww don’t be like that,” Sans quipped. “from what you told me it sounded like you’ve had a great time as maid so far.” He quieted his voice enough so Papyrus and Reaper shouldn’t be able to overhear them anymore, smirking slightly, although Death couldn’t see it.

  


Death winced, before whispering a quiet ‘sorry.’

  


Sans smirk softened. “‘s cool, babe. didn’t mean it like that.” Neither did he mean that he was suddenly ‘just fine’ with the whole thing that happened, just… “‘s more fun joking about it than feeling shitty all the time.”

  


Death sighed, looking straight ahead. “uhh, yeah… “ Death trailed off, smiling nervously. Even if Sans says it’s cool, the knows it’s not, so he is gonna stay quiet for now.

  


Sans noticed the way Death was growing quiet and started feeling bad about bringing it up in the first place. Alright. Just. Change of topic.

  


“so, uh. ‘m gonna stay with you and reap, huh?” He began a little awkwardly, grasping at straws as to what to talk about. “you got any hot games?”

  


Death laughed, “man, course i do! who do ya take me for?“ He twirled in the air, making sure that Sans was safely on his back before making loops. “pfft, i ain’ yer old man!“

  


Reaper scoffed, “MAYBE YOU SHOULD ACT MORE LIKE GASTER, AT LEAST HE IS MATURE, AND YOU ARE OLDER THAN HIM!!!!“ Walking down the stairs by two steps.

  


“nah.”

  


“DEATH IS OLDER THAN DAD???” Papyrus asked surprised.  
  
Sans was surprised, too, until he remembered their weird god age stuff. “oh damn, yea he is,” Sans said towards papyrus. “like nine-hundred-somethin’?”  
  
“WHAT???” Papyrus asked utterly surprised.

  


“942.” Death said. “we both 942.“

  


Reaper nodded, “YES, WE ARE NINE HUNDRED FORTY TWO.. IS THAT SO WEIRD, WE ARE THE YOUNGEST FROM EVERYONE ELSE? “ He asked, looking unsure now, “HOW OLD ARE YOU?”

  


“ELEVEN!!!” Papyrus told him proudly, causing Sans to snort. Of course he knew how old his brother was, just, the context made it extremely funny to him.

  


“wait,” he said, patting the top of Death’s skull to get his attention, still chuckling. “wait, wait. does that mean you’re a pedophile? _does that mean i’m dating an old man?_ ”

  


Death froze, then dropped down. Landing on a step and setting Sans down before he fly back up. “nope. nope. nope. nope.” Not looking back, or even addressing Sans at all, he flew away faster, still repeating ‘nope’ as he flew away.

  


Sans laughter doubled as Death sat him down the stairs, flying away. “no!” He screamed after him, still laughing. “baby, i’m sorry! come back, i can’t walk this much!”

  


Papyrus was already hopping past him down the stairs, looking back at Sans a bit concerned, before deciding his brother is old enough to find a way down himself.

  


“ _nope!_ ” Death’s voice could be heard further down, he already looked like a speck, almost out of view. Reaper laughed, looking at Sans.

  


“ACTUALLY, OUR AGE IS 16 IN GOD YEARS. YOU CAN THINK OF IT LIKE DOG YEARS, THEY ARE DIFFERENT IN LIFE SPAN TOO.” He shrugged, “DEATH KNOWS THIS, HE MUST BE JABBING YOU, YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME.” he laughed as he passed Sans.

  


“hah. ok that’s fair,” Sans chuckled at reaper, before getting an idea. He put his hands around his mouth to call downstairs. “ _death!_ what’s your number, i gotta send you a meme!”

  


“OH MY GOD, BROTHER, REALLY???” Papyrus called back, to which Sans just laughed even more, shrugging.

  


Reaper grumbled something under his breath before stopping and looking back at Sans. “I HAVE HIS NUMBER, IF YOU WANT, I COULD GIVE IT TO YOU.” Already walking back to Sans.

  


“yes! please, that’s even better,” Sans said quickly, already holding his phone to Reaper to add the number. “y’can give me yours, too. if, uh, you want to that is.”

  


“OF COURSE.” He grabbed the phone, first adding his number, then adding his brother’s number and leaving the screen at the contact info. He handed the phone back, and started to walk back down again.

  


“thank you!” Sans said, before already texting Death’s number while slowly walking down the stairs.  
  
Sans:

[ https://youtu.be/n-wypay6lcA ](https://youtu.be/n-wypay6lcA)

pls come back im suffering

  


sexy bad boi:

haha

carful, yer feet is at my mercy

  


Sans:

pls i love u baby

how can i make u come back for mmjkhg

  


Sans screamed surprised as he missed a stair, losing his balance, his soul skipping a beat as he realized he was about to fall.

  


“babe to the rescue~” Death sang, coming from behind and grabbing Sans before he can fall. “ya are so lucky i ported behind ya when i wrote ya back, to bad for me cuz i wanted to scare ya. guess this works.” He held Sans to his chest, hooking his legs together with Sans’, just like how he hald him on their first flight.

  


  
Sans wheezed in both shock and relief when Death caught him. “oh thank fuck,” he gasped. “for a sec i thought i was already lookin’ death in the eyes. glad to hear he was behind me after all.”

  


Death laughed, before starting to go down the stairs in a breakneck speed. “we’ll see ya at the bottom guys!!” covering Sans with his arms and legs, putting his chin on Sans head to protect him from the rushing winds, he started to beat his wings until he was a bullet, reaching the bottom in record time. Slowing doing once he got to the bottom, gently setting Sans down and holding him until the other gains back his balance.

  


“ya good man?”

  


Sans screamed once Death began dashing, his screaming soon turning into hysteric laughter. He watched the stairs rushing past them much faster than he could process, before he had to close his eye sockets from the immense speed. Hoh boy, that would never get old, would it?

  


“y’ kiddin’ me?” Sans said with a bright grin, a little out of breath from laughing. “that was _awesome,_ man!”

  


Death smiled, kissing the other’s head and letting him go, before walking out the door. Seeing Grillby and Hearth waiting for them, Death call out. “ay baes~!”


	43. why does school have to always be a pain in the ass?

Hearth looked up and smiled, holding his arms out, letting Death come to him before wrapping his arms around him. “There you are.” Death held his hand out for Grillby to take.

  


Sans followed Death outside, walking towards Grillby once he saw him. “hey babe. sorry for leaving you alone there.”  
  
“Apology not accepted,” the flame said, although he was joking, bending down to kiss Sans. He took Death’s offered hand, bending down to kiss _him_ , too.

  


“welp,” Sans said with a shrug. “glad to see y’got down. hearth helped ya?”

  


“Unfortunately,” Grillby replied, causing Sans to chuckle.

  


“don’t be so rude! hearth’s a good guy.”

  


“Next time I’ll leave you and never help you again, see who would be laughing in the end.” Hearth laughed, letting go of Death and laying back, Death leaning on the wall next to Hearth.

  


“welp.” Death said, looking at Grillby to see what he would say.

  


“Oh, I’ll manage,” Grillby retorted. “I’ve ran those stairs up before.” But he leaned down to Sans, whispering, “you can teleport me _now,_ right?” Causing Sans to laugh out loud.

  


“i ‘dunno, can i? i’ll think about it,” he quipped up at him.

  


“With my body may I remind you, which has more stamina and magic than yours.” Hearth countered, but Death pulled on his sleeve to get his attention.

  


“speaking of yer stamina, so grillby did so bad in training, we had to call in to yer coach that ya can’ play football fer the team, coach wants to talk to ya when yer better.” Death muttered a quick “sorry” after, knowing Hearth is gonna be put through the grinder after his coach was done with him.

  


Hearth groaned, sliding down till he was sitting the ground. “Why me?”

  


“cuz ya messed with a artifact ya shouldn’ have touched.” Death answered dismissively.

  


“ _oooooh,_ ” Sans hollered at Hearth. “ _someone’s in trouble._ ” He was chuckling, though, a hand patting on Grillby’s arm. “didn’t know you were so bad at sports, ‘bys.”  
  
“I’m not _bad_ at sports,” the flame argued while Sans just hummed disbelieving. “I just haven’t played football since middle school. _If_ we even played it there.”

  


“sounds fake, but okay.”  
  
“I’d like to see _you_ play,” Grillby shot back with a small lopsided grin, lifting Sans up into his arms.

  
“ _oof!_ ” Sans gasped surprised. “guess you’re outta luck then. ‘m fresh out of sports.”

  


Reaper appeared from the door of Gaster’s domain, with a Papyrus that looked like he just gone on a super fast roller coaster. He walked to the others and set Papyrus down.

  


“I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE YOU ALL WAIT.” He simply said.

  


Death snorted, but pushed himself off the wall and started to walk to his dorm. “al’ight, let’ go.”

  


Papyrus immediately came running towards Grillby and Sans, tugging at Grillby’s arm until the elemental let Sans back down.

  


“HE CARRIED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!!!” He told him excitedly.  
  
“yea?” Sans replied chuckling as they all were following Death and Reaper. “so did death. guess we both been through quite the ride.”  
  
“NO!!!!” Papyrus screamed. “DON’T RUIN THIS WITH YOUR PUNS!!!”

  


Death looked around, making sure to let there be some distance between his brother and him from the others, Hearth looked to be stone face as well, starting to talk to the skeleton brothers behind them, trying to keep their eyes on them or to into the conversation to notice around them.

  


He looked at Reaper, who was trying hard not to look around, Death sighed and walked a little faster, once he saw people spot him. Some looked disgusted, some looked annoyed that they are back, and some just plain out glared at them with no shame.

  


Death glared at them back, growling at people that seemed to want to get near them.

  


He only hoped Hearth was distracting the brother’s enough for them to not notice, he doesn’t want Sans to leave him because of the negative attention he always seems to attract.

  


“SOMEONE IN MY SCHOOL IS CALLED BURGER _SHORTS_ ,” Papyrus told Hearth. “IT’S NOT QUITE BURGER _PANTS_ , BUT DO YOU MEAN HIM???”

  


Hearth has been asking all of them about different monsters and if they’ve ever met them in their own universe. A lot of names hadn’t rang any bells so far, but some did.

  


“Norville. The rabbit monster?” Grillby asked absently. “He’s one of my coworkers, but I don’t know him very well.” Aside from that he’s been trying to flirt him up once he found out Grillby was gay.

  


Sans wasn’t actually paying a lot of attention to them, instead watching with concerned curiosity as they, or rather the brothers ahead of them, seemed to collect a record amount of stares. And sent them back, too.

  


Sans ‘ported forward a bit until he was walking next to Death. He put an arm around his waist and whispered, “hey, ‘s everythin’ cool with you two?”

  


Death gasped, “fuck man, don’ be seen with me, just go back.” He whispered back, but already seeing surprised faces and people whispering, he could hear some talking about cheating in front of Hearth so bluntly, and asking if the person holding Death was a mortal, and the one everyone is asking. Why is Death letting him? Death always attacks people who touch him, but he isn’t with this mortal, and everyone noticed.

  


“shit.” he said under his breath, going to hold Sans closer by pulling a hand around him, Reaper looking around and walking a bit faster, going ahead to clear the way, which comes in handy when no one wants to touch you. “too late i guess.”

  


“what’s wrong?” Sans asked surprised, frowning a good bit, although he wasn’t too dense to already get a small sense of what was wrong. He flipped off some of the staring bystanders, not even caring _why_ they were staring. It was rude either way, so fuck them.

  


Death grunted, “guess they aren’ happy seeing us back.” Looking back at Hearth to see him curse and start to walk faster to catch up, patting both Papyrus and Grillby on their shoulders.

  


“don’ worry, not everyone is like this. just, people that don’ know us.” Death offered. “just ignore them, like that super market place.” They were almost there anyways.

  
  


“man, fuck ‘em,” Sans muttered disapprovingly. He hadn’t known or expected such bad rep on the death brothers and, yea, he wasn’t exactly happy about it. But whatever. This was high school, and when was high school ever not hell.

  


Papyrus and Grillby were also jogging to catch up with them now, Papyrus asking, “WHAT’S WRONG???” Once he noticed the atmosphere, while Grillby kept his silence. He knew what was wrong, although he’s already forgotten about it enough that he hadn’t been expecting it.

  


“Just look forward and don’t pay them any mind.” Hearth said, but he didn’t say more, because he saw Doggo running up to him.

  


“Dude! There you are, where were you man?” Doggo patted the flames back harshly, making Hearth chuckle. “Nice to see you two are safe too.” He looked to the skeleton brothers, Death and Reaper giving their own greetings.

  


“Listen man, coach doesn’t want to wait longer, he wants to talk to you as soon as you were found, come on, just get it over with.” He grunted, making Hearth look at Death and Reaper with hidden concern, Reaper only waved him off, smiling and shaking his head. Hearth nodded, before letting himself be pulled away from the group.

  


“guess ya will stay with us a bit grillbz.” Death shrugged, looking at the monster in question with a lopsided smile.

  


Grillby watched Hearth leave with a slight hint of guilt, quickly overrun by vindication. His own fault for messing with an artifact and getting their souls switched up.

  


“Oh no,” Grillby sarcasmed, sounding almost deadpan. “And here I was looking so forward to hanging out with _Hearth._ ”

  


“well, if _that’s_ the case, babe-”  
  
“No. Sans. Stop. I was kidding, I’ll stay with you.”

  


Sans was snickering, but nodded, waving Grillby a little closer to put his free arm around his waist, so he was walking between his two boyfriends a good bit clumsily.

  


“so what’re we gonna do now?” Sans asked towards Reaper and Death. “‘s there any plans? when _is_ the festival anyways?”

  


“THE FESTIVAL IS IN TWO DAYS, BUT WE WILL JUST GO TO OUR DORM FOR NOW. MY BROTHER, HEARTH AND I HAVE TO WORK ON THE CAFE, SO WE WON’T BE REALLY SHOWING YOU AROUND MUCH.” Reaper mused, “BUT I’M SURE WE CAN MAKE TIME, WE CAN MANAGE IF ONE OF US IS WITH YOU ALL AT ALL TIMES.”

  


“uhhh, it’ just, every one of us are powerful, and not to say yer weak, ya are, just that if someone wants to pick a fight with ya….uhhhh, it prob won’ end well for ya.” He finished, getting ready to run at a group of monsters if they decided they were gonna confront him.

  


“psh no idea what’cha talkin’ bout, have you seen these puppies?” Sans asked, before rolling up a sleeve and flex his very muscle lacking bicep.

  


“SANS ARE YOU HIDING DOGS IN YOUR HOODIE???” Papyrus asked, suddenly sounding very worried. “YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE DOGS, BROTHER. WHY WOULD YOU BRING DOGS!?”

  


Sans snorted, shaking his head. “don’ worry paps, ‘s just a matter of speech. no dogs ‘ere.”

  


“We’re not planning on picking any fights,” Grillby added. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be good.”  
  
“psh, says _you._ ”

  


Death looked at him, “be good, _please_?” he tightened his hold on the other, pulling them closer to him.

  


Sans buried his face in the other’s neck, humming lowly. “y’sure y’don’t wan’ me to be bad, babe.” He breathed hotly for a moment, before realizing he might’ve gone a little too far and pulled away slightly.

  


“just kidding. i’ll be good, promise.”

  


Death snorted, smiling at him. “good, cuz i don’ want to babysit yer ass-” Something hit the back of his skull, he sighed and detached himself from Sans.

  


“i’ll be right back, ya all keep going.” Death waved, walking away a little fast towards the monsters they passed who are hollering and yelling at him, he broke out into a run and jumped, kicking one in the face before all hell broke loose.

  


Reaper put his arm around all of them, making sure he had a hold on Sans and Grillby, while pushing Papyrus along. “HE GOT THIS, LET’S JUST GO WITH NO MORE INCIDENTS.”

  


Sans, Grillby and Papyrus all watched Death run off in concern. “ARE YOU SURE HE’S FINE???” Papyrus asked, before Sans ‘ported next to his brother, turning him around and away from the fight.

  


“‘n he’s worried ‘bout _me_ behaving…”

  


“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t do the same in his place,” Grillby argued, to which Sans just shrugged guiltily. He figured he would. He still didn’t really like Death being in this by himself, but… well. He’s _seen_ their god powers and he wouldn’t stand a chance. He just had to trust Death.

  


Reaper only pushed them along. “HE’S FINE, I REMEMBER THAT GROUP DOESN’T REALLY HATE US, BUT THEY DO LIKE TO PICK FIGHTS WITH MY BROTHER TO LET OUT STEAM, SINCE MY BROTHER IS KNOWN TO FIGHT BACK.” they made it to the dorm rooms, Reaper guiding them up the stairs. “SORRY SANS YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO DO THIS BY YOURSELF.” He stated, starting on the stairs,

  


“OUR ROOM IS ON THE FOURTH FLOOR.”

  


“bleh. carry me,” Sans whined at Grillby, holding his hands up and making a grabby movement at the elemental shaking his head.

  


“You’re on your own,” Grillby said, before leaving Sans to climb the stairs himself. Wow. Harsh. Guess that was karma.

  


Sans decided to teleport every few steps instead of walking, which was a lot faster, although also took a good bit of energy from him.

  


They reached the fourth floor, walking a bit more till they got to the right door, then opening it going inside. Reaper went straight to the balcony, opening it up.

  


He then went to the center of the room, admiring his home, he sighed in content before flopping on the couch, enjoying the feeling of it. “HERE IT IS, HOME SWEET HOME, ENJOY!”

  


“WOWIE!!!” Papyrus cheered once he got inside. “IT’S SMALL BUT IT LOOKS SO HOMEY!!!”

  


It actually looked pretty damn nice for a school dormitory, Sans thought for exactly five seconds before he tossed himself on the couch panting.

  


“SANS, YOU DIDN’T EVEN CLIMB THE STAIRS!!!” His brother complained, to which Sans shrugged.

  


“‘m delicate.”

  


“You’re probably the least delicate person I know,” Grillby argued, but he slipped on the couch next to Sans, putting an arm around him.

  


Papyrus was tutting the two monsters for being lazy, decidedly not Reaper because he already knew how cool Reaper was, as he began looking through the dorm apartment curiously.

  


Reaper got up when he noticed Papyrus looking around. “I ALSO HAVE PUZZLES, THEY ARE A BIT MORE COMPLICATED AND MORBID, BUT YOU MIGHT ENJOY THEM!” he said, going over to his room, motioning Papyrus over.

  


“THEY ARE IN MY ROOM.” He turned to Grillby and Sans, “AND THAT IS MY BROTHER’S ROOM, IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT!!” Not wanting to just leave them with nothing to do while his brother was gone, while he went off to show Papyrus his collection.

  


“YES!!!” Papyrus cheered, already dashing into Reaper’s room. Sans stopped Reaper before he left.

  
“hey, uh. he’s eleven. don’ show him anything too fucked, a’right?” He asked carefully. He didn’t think Reaper would traumatize his brother, but he wasn’t just gonna leave him to it, either.

  


Reaper tutted him, before patting Sans head, “OF COURSE, I HAVE REALIZED THAT ALREADY, I’LL GIVE HIM THE MORE GENTLE ONES.” he said, before giving a smile and walking into his room. “DEATH HAS GAMES IN HIS ROOM!!!!” he called, before pushing the door, not closed, but the tiniest bit opened.

  


“oh hell yea!” Sans cheered, before taking Grillby by the wrist and tugging him towards Death’s room.

  


“Are you sure it’s okay for us to be in his room without him?” Grillby worried, but didn’t fight it when Sans dragged him into it.

  


“yes.” Sans deadpanned. “don’t be a sissy and find something good to play.”

  


It didn’t take too long for Sans to locate Death’s video game stash and immediately flopped down on the floor to look through them. Grillby followed a little less comfortable, but he figured Sans was probably right. Papyrus gave them the go-ahead and they were _dating_ Death. Grillby’s even been here several times before, so.

  


He still was a little uncomfortable.

  


Sans was waving a game in his hand, still lying on the floor.

  


“The Evil Within?” Grillby read out loud as Sans gave him an earnest nod. The elemental shrugged. “You play. I’ll watch.”

“lame,” Sans said, giving him a thumbs down. But he sat down on the bean bag seat with Grillby behind him as he started the game.


	44. why don't we give him a hand?

The door slammed open, Death kicking it open with a flourish. “ _surprise motherfucker!!_ yer in my domain now bitch!!” and to finish it off, he did shitty gang signs with one hand and had shades on his face.

  


“oh hey, that’ a cool game.”

  


“tell that whiny sissy over there,” Sans chuckled, pointing his thumb behind him to Grillby, almost jabbing him in the mouth in the progress.

  


“I never said it’s a bad game,” Grillby argued, before taking Sans’ hand out of his face. “How did your fight go, Death?”

  


“oh yea, you fine?”

  


“it’ was fun. i gave one a broken leg and another a missing tooth and black eye. i even gave one a concussion, one bit my arm though, like, wow. rude.” Death said, flopping on his bed and sinking in, giving a satisfied groan that he was back in his awesome bed.

  


“daaamn, that’s badass,” Sans whistled, yelping a little surprised as Grillby moved him out of the way a little to get up.

  


“Sure sounds wild,” Grillby hummed, trying to keep his concern disguised as he sat down next to Death, putting an arm around him. “You didn’t get hurt, though, did you, baby?”

  


“nah.” Death said, relieved Grillby went to his left side, and not his right, where half his upper arm and down is missing. “all good here.”

  


“That’s good to hear,” Grillby said with a relieved sigh.

  


“awww, someone was worried,” Sans cooed while his eyes were still focused on his TV screen. “what, do you _care_ about him, hmmm?”

  


“I can’t believe my boyfriend is actually eleven,” Grillby fake-sighed with a grin as Sans began chuckling.

  


Sans paused his game quickly, before deciding to ‘port onto the bed too, occupying Death’s free side and pretty much wrapping his entire body around the other skeleton. He was ready to just straight up pass out and take a nap, when he felt something off jab him in the chest.

  


“...hey,” he muttered a bit quieter, suddenly more concerned as he began patting around Death’s arm. Or, well. Lack thereof. “wha’s… that…?”

  


Death cursed in his head when Sans chose that moment to go to his side, _fuck you Sans for caring!!!_

  


"uhh, it' nothing, hey 'm hungry, gonna go eat." He quickly got up, wiggling out of their hold and walking away, shrugging at them as he went for the door.

  


"...What?" Grillby asked, not sure what Sans might've been referring to, but certainly picking up on Death's urgency to get away. And Sans did too, of course, quickly teleporting in front of Death, blocking his path.

  


" _death?_ " he asked, his voice concerned. "what _happened_?"

  


Grillby came up to them, too, not understanding what was happening, but he threw a worried look at Sans from behind Death, which Sans quickly returned.

  


"What's wrong?"

  


"nothin', ya all are just worry worts. 'm fine. can i go eat tho?" Death pointed to the door, sliding his way past Sans, "didn' tell bro 'm back, he gonna get worried." He reached for the door with his left hand, the right limp, and looks a little beflated.

  


Sans watched Death leave with concern, unsure whether he should follow or not. He ended up opting for the latter, mostly because Grillby was holding him back with a firm hand on his shoulder.

  


"Let him come to us," the elemental said quietly. "What's gotten you so worried anyways?"

  


"'m not sure," Sans muttered, folding his arms around his chest. "pretty sure 'e's hurt his arm..." He didn't exactly want to bring up that it felt a whole lot like it was missing entirely. It couldn't be, right? He was probably just imagining things or Death had been holding his arm oddly. It _couldn't_ be missing entirely.

  


Death walked out, glad when they didn't come after him, he quickly told the open door to Reaper's room that he was home, getting a quick sound of acknowledgement from his brother. He walked to the kitchen, using his one arm to get something to eat from a cabinet, needing a boost from the fight. He would have to go to the underworld secretly so he can restore his arm, his body was made of darkness, so replacing it would be easy.

  


It didn't hurt that much anyways......

  


He found some chisps in the cabinet, quickly grabbing them and sitting down at the table. He was about to open them when he paused.... oh yeah, he needs two hands. Fuck that, he used his mouth and his only hand to open the bag, patting himself on the back, he started to eat. Putting his sleeve end in his pockets, to seem like his missing arm was not gone, just he didn't feel like using it, keeping a still whole arm in his pocket. Because that's what's there, a whole arm. Yup.

  


Sans ended up too restless to just wait to 'let Death come to them' and joined him in the kitchen. Fine. So. Maybe he wasn't gonna interrogate him. He still wanted to be with him at least.

  


"hey are those chisps?" Sans asked, leaning a little against the doorframe of the entrance to the kitchen. "fuckin' nice, can i have some?"

  


He noted Grillby joining them, too, waiting behind Sans, the skeleton throwing him a glance.

  


"i asked first, go away."

  


Death snorted, but nodded his head for them to come over, moving the bag so it was between himself and the free seat next to him, on his left side.

  


"knock yerself out man."

  


"hell yea," Sans said, before taking in the free seat next to Death and immediately taking a handful of chisps. Yea, he was definitely avoiding Sans to be at his 'hurt' side and Sans really wanted to point it out, but... Right. Let him come to them.

  


"You said you broke some bones," Grillby began as he sat down next to Sans. "During your fight, I mean. Will they be fine?" Oh clever. He was trying to bring the topic up again.

  


Death hummed, "ye, we like to fight often, tis fun. they will be good tho, they had worse. really, not much to think about with that fight." He started to feel his broken arm leak, he put his only elbow on the table, successfully blocking the arm from their view, hoping to everything it can't be seen because of his black hoodie. The liquid leaking out was black anyways, it would be hard to see it.

  


Grillby hummed thoughtfully at whatever Death had replied. Sans was too busy to listen, absently eating the chisps while watching the arm in question. He narrowed his eyes confused as the fabric suddenly seemed to... moisten?

  


Oh no.

  


Oh fuck.

  


He might've been imagining it, Sans told himself. He might've just waited so hard for something to happen that he was seeing things. But now Death was blocking the view and he couldn't check a second time, not from where he was sitting and he was sick from anxiety and _why wouldn't Death just tell him what was going on?!_

  


"Sans!" Grillby called maybe a hint angrily as Sans suddenly teleported away, reappearing next to Death, a hand coming to take a hold of Death's clammy sleeve. Wet and with no resistance and _fuck._ "What the hell are you doing!?"

  


"he's _bleeding_ , for fucks sake!" Sans hissed back at the elemental, dumbfounding him.

  


Death yelped as Sans grabbed the sleeves, yanking it back. "not blood sans, calm down!" And it wasn't, it was just darkness, what he was made of. "if i was hurt, 'd be yelling in pain. not hurt."

  


But Sans wasn't listening, so he moved back, till he was standing once again, backing away.

  


Sans threw his hands up in defeat as Death backed away, although he still wasn't happy with this. "alright. fine. no blood," he said, his eyes not leaving Death's dripping arm. "then what _is_ going on there?"

  


Death shrugged. Because what else are you supposed to tell them? "uhhh, it' a flesh wound..."

  


"Death, are you sure you're fine?" Grillby asked, pushing past Sans a little, whom let out a dissatisfied grunt. "We're just worried about you, you know that, right? We'll bring you to a doctor if you need one."

  


Death laughed when he mentioned a doctor, "oh my stars, ya guys worry too much, really it' nothing." He swung around quickly, only for his sleeve to move with him, the sleeve itself was lifeless, moving around like nothing, you can tell nothing was inside the sleeve..... A few drops of black fell from it, going on the floor. Death walked to the bathroom quickly, wanting to get away.

  


"well we wouldn't if you'd just tell us what's up instead of hidin' it," Sans retorted horrified, following his boyfriend. " _you're missing an arm!_ "

  


Once more, Grillby but a hand on Sans shoulder, holding him back a little. "It's fine," he told both of them. "If Death says he's fine, you'll have to trust him. He's a god, Sans, he can... probably handle a lot more." Although there was still some worry in his voice.

  


"Sans has a point, though," he went on locking eyes with Death. "Don't just hide things like that, please. It'll just make us worry more."

  


Death groaned, but relented. He moved his arm up and down, showing that it, indeed, was missing. Then he formed his hoodie with no sleeves, showing perfectly the jagged bone that was torn, the bone turning black, leaking the same blackness. "it' not as bad as it looks." He grumbled.

  


Sans and Grillby both cringed when they saw the jagged, torn off bone, although Sans definitely more so than Grillby. Fuck. That looked really fucking bad, no doubt. But Death had told them it was fine. _He'd told them it was fine._

  


"...'s it gonna grow back?" Sans muttered quietly. He folded his arms over his chest, glancing away, feeling Grillby's hand on his shoulder tighten.

  


"pfft, i just need to go to the underworld and get more dark magic, 'm completely made of the stuff, me and my clothes. i told ya 'm fine. i need to go there anyways sooo." Death grinned at them, but it seemed kind of sheepish, "didn' want ya to know and freak like ya did, i'll go there in a bit, trust me. it doesn' even hurt!" Anymore.....

  


He waved it around, the half piece of bone looked odd going up and down like that, black liquid dripping out.

  


Sans sighed visibly, and even Grillby relaxed a good bit. "way to scare me asshole," Sans sighed, but he was smiling in relief. Boy, this was one way to start their trip in this universe.

  


"What's dark magic anyway?" Grillby asked once he's calmed down, too. "Like black magic?"

  


Oh shit, Sans hadn't even considered that. Wasn't black magic extremely illegal for being dangerous? Well, can't very well forbid someone from using black magic, who's literally made out of black magic.

  


"dude, that'd be badass as fuck."

  


Death shrugged, "more like darkness, but yeah. oh hey, want to come with me to the underworld later? i need to feed toby, our pet cerberus while ‘m there to fix my arm." Death formed his sleeves again, so the others don't have to see his missing arm.

  


"yes, yes, yes, yes!?" Sans replied immediately without hesitation. Underworld? Hell-fucking-yes! He didn't even _need_ to know what a cerberus was to absolutely fucking be into this.

  


Grillby chuckled at Sans' enthusiasm, but he, too, seemed interested. "If that's alright," he said as Sans blanched at him.

  


" _if that's alright!?"_ He parroted. "your demonic death boyfriend offers you to take a visit in fucking hell and all you've got to say is ' _if that's alright!?'_ "

  


"Well, you just said 'yes' over and over again," Grillby argued amused. "But fine. Fucking _yes_ please."

  


"wow, i mean, it' not that special, but yeah. ya can meet toby tho, he is a good dog, they would like ya sans." Death laughed, going to the bathroom to rinse his sleeve a bit, blackness went down the drain, along with a few cyan twirls.

  


Sans watched the magic rinse off with curiosity, before focusing back on Death. "heh, why, 'cause 'm all bones?" He quipped. "yea, dogs tend to like that."

  


"cuz ya look like me, but just gotta warn ya, he is a very big dog.... with three heads. so if ya don' have those in yer world, well... yer in fer a treat." Death giggled.

  


"how many heads do our dogs have, grillbz?"

  


"Sans what the fuck?"

  


"just kiddin'." Sans snorted. "nah, we don't have those. _holy_ shit, man!" He was more than ever excited now. Three heads? Fuck yes! Papyrus would hate it.

  


"ye i figured, he guards the underground while me and paps are gone. he is a good boy." Death squeezed his arm, draining the darkness and water from his sleeve. It's true both are made of the same thing, but now the liquid dripping is untamed, and if it's untamed, it's more dangerous, he needs it tamed, like his sleeve and the rest of his body. He got to make sure they don't touch his arm.

  


"so," Sans hummed, his eyes catching the wound again. "we should go as soon as possible, right...?" Sure, Death said it didn't hurt, but that still didn't have to mean running around without an arm was such a good idea.

  


“oh, uh, sure, i guess.” But he figured not to question it, the other skeleton was eyeing his arm, so it was pretty reasonable.

  


“al’right, let’s go then.” He walked into the living room and summoned his scythe, once he grabbed it, swinged it to get the feel of it, and got into position, he stumbled. He always used two hands to handle his scythe, and now he only has one. He awkwardly handled his scythe, before swinging in the air, causing a rip in the air. He huffed, before looking at his two boyfriends. “ya go first.”

  


“sounds fishy,” Sans quipped. “i like it. c’mon babe.” He grabbed a surprised Grillby’s hand and tugged him with him as he walked into the portal, waiting for Death to follow up.

  


Death walked through the portal after them, the portal closing behind him. He let his scythe slip back to where he kept it, now using his only hand to motion to the underground, “tada~.” They were in a black castle of the underground, looking down to a division of a lava section, to a water section, snow section, to a ruin section. Souls of all colors could be seen wandering around, floating and shining bright.

  


Grillby and Sans both looked around in awe, before Grillby caught sight of how high up they were. He quickly placed a firm hand on Sans’ shoulder for balance, before taking a step back.

  


“Oh boy…”

  


Sans looked up at him concerned, before remembering what Death had told him. “scared of heights?”  
  
“I’m _not._ ” He was.

  


“mmh, ‘s cool babe. i’ll catch you if you fall,” Sans said, both to tease him a little, but also to help his boyfriend calm. He put an arm around Grillby, before turning to Death.

  


“is _this_ where you live? it looks metal as fuck, man!” Sure, he’s sort of imagined the underworld different, a bit edgier, a bit less snowy. But it still looked pretty damn rad. It _did_ look kind of oddly familiar though.

  


“ye, i stay in the castle mostly, the souls are free to wander and explore, some prefer different environments, so that’ what we give them. something people don’ know about the afterlife is it’ not chains and us locking ya up in cramped places, never to see the light. but paps makes sure the souls are the happiest they can be.” He walked inside, going through the huge halls.

  


“that’ what we do with the corrupted souls, i take corrupted souls and lock em up, and after a bit, we will see if they can get out, by people they loved and a helping hand. everyone is judged from their sins when alive, i am the one who gives the sentence.” Death said, glancing at the two monsters behind him.

  


“what makes a soul corrupted, though?” Sans asked as him and Grillby followed Death through the halls. Was a corrupted soul just anyone that had sinned? What made the border of when you’ve sinned too much and when it’s still acceptable? Because boy, Sans has not been a good boy during his life and he _knew_ Grillby was sitting on quite some shit, too.

  


And he didn’t want either of them to be locked up once they’re dead.

  


“when someone does horrible things, doesn’ regret it, doesn’ care, enjoys the suffering of others. the way to purify a corrupted soul is to give forgiveness, let the soul see the weight of their actions, them themselves finds forgiveness, every corrupted soul has something that made them that way, they were hurt in some way to make them go on that path, so our goal is to find the root, and heal it. make it better, make _them_ better. so they play nice with the other souls here.” Death explained.

  


“ya two are not even close to being a corrupted soul, ya have regrets and remorse, ya care, that’ the difference.” He walked into a room, there was a giant pool of black liquid, with running waterfalls of said liquid being poured in. Everything was different shades of marble, shiney, and regal.

  


“don’ touch any of that stuff ok.”

  


Grillby and Sans looked at each other uncomfortably, before glancing back at Death. Did he know about their sins? Could he already judge them when they were still alive, or was he just talking out of impression and experience?

  


Neither of them ended up asking, because… well, maybe they were scared of the answer. They ended up following Death quietly, until reaching a large room, the most eye catching thing probably being the pool of black liquid.

  


“uh. sure,” Sans replied a bit dumbfound. “‘s it dangerous?”

  


“ye, if ya touch this, ya die, here, hold my pendant, now, i’ll just drop it in yer hand, don’ touch me without it.” He handed the pendent, his hand down, dropping it into the other’s hand without touching him.

  


He then walked away, and went into the black pool, before submerging himself completely under.

  


Sans caught the pendant surprised, holding it close, before glancing at Grillby puzzled.

  


“You’ll die,” the flame elaborated. “If you touch him. The amulet prevents it.”

  


“oh damn,” Sans breathed out a little surprised, instinctively holding it even closer. They both watched with curiosity as Death submerged himself in the pool, excited to see what was going to happen.

  


Did… Did he need to breathe? Probably not… right?

  


Death let the magic around him sink into him, his clothes disappearing, becoming one with the darkness. While his arm formed, his body also would of lost it’s form, if it wasn’t for the reason of getting in there in the first place, he was getting a boost to his reserves to an all time high too. After he felt that was enough, he pushed to the surface, swimming back to the edge, and got out.

  


As he got out, darkness was sticking to him, like it wanted to pull him back in, but instead it formed to a long regal cape with a hood, but none of the rest of his clothes formed. He moved his newly made arm and compared it to his other one, once satisfied, he moved away from the pool, letting his long cape be dragged out of it.

  


“welp, look, hand is good as new, see? no worries.” Death said, looking at the other two monsters in the room.

  


Sans and Grillby both watched as Death came out, darkness sticking to him until it formed into some sort of cape, the rest of him bare boned. Oh. This was like some reverse ‘wearing nothing but an apron’ stuff.

  


Grillby could feel himself growing a little hotter, having not expected Death to come out of this nude. And, well, Sans did, too, but he was much quicker to recover, quickly stepping up to him with a hand on his chin as he bent to his side as if to examine the newly formed arm - he was too busy putting on an act to actually take a moment to consider which arm was new, because it wasn’t the one he was eyeing.

  


“hmm yea,” he hummed thoughtfully. “y’can _bare_ ly see a difference.”

  


“it’ the other ar- oh!” Death laughed as the pun finally registered, he pulled his cape from behind his shoulders over, wrapping himself up. “woops sorry, pendent?” Death didn’t feel really happy being around them without it, it was like a constant nagging in his head that was front and center, growing more nervous when Sans got close. He held his hand out, ready to draw back quickly if Sans didn’t drop it in his hand and got to close.

  


“careful.“ He said that anyways, just to make sure the other won’t be stupid and kill himself.

  


“livin’ on the edge,” Sans replied with a wink, before dropping the pendant into Death’s hands. Grillby finally decided to join them too, no longer too flustered to.

  


“How’s the arm?” He asked, glancing at the _actual_ arm that had been missing moments ago. It didn’t look too different, if Grillby didn’t know better, he wouldn’t even have noticed he had lost his arm just moments ago.

  


“good as new.” He put the pendant on, and moving his arm to Grillby to inspect, “that’ good too, cuz i need two hands to feed toby anyways.”

  


“That’s good to hear,” Grillby sighed in relief, before putting his arms around Death and pulling him close, as if he’s been holding up on that tenseness this whole time.

  


Sans wanted to tease them, but he could tell Grillby had been actually very stressed this whole time, so he decided to throw them a bone and stand back.

  


“d’awww, ya are a sap.” Death leaned in, letting himself rest on Grillby, he looked up at him with a lazy smile. “sapest of the saps, ya can drown a guy in that.”


	45. ever had three dogs in one? I BET NOT BITCH!

Death pushed Grillby lightly towards the door, “now i really gotta feed toby, we been gone for a while and toby should be restless from not seeing us for so long.” His cape started to morph again, this time back to modern clothing.

  


“yes! yes! yes! puppy time,” Sans cheered as he began following Grillby and Death, the elemental smiling at both their behavior. “so what’s he like? like, is he a cuddle hell-dog or a danger puppy?”

  


“All bark but no bite chihuahua,” Grillby offered.

  


“oh! all bark and equally bite miniature pinscher,” Sans added excitedly.

  


“he is supposed to be a hell dog, he needs to protect the underground, but when he knows ‘m there, or paps, he is just a cuddly pooch. i have to fly up to rub his tummy when he rolls over, me and paps shrink him sometimes to give him some one on one belly rubs. it’ fucking adorable.” Death lead them to a staircase, grabbing Sans and putting him under his arm, Sans facing forward, being held like he was a football, without even saying anything about it. He continued down.

  


“gonna have to kiss ya two in front of him to show ya are cool, show em that yer not food and ya are someone i want alive.” Death laughed, “but besides that, he is amazing.”

  


“i don’t mind a kiss,” football Sans replied, accepting his fate on both the kiss and being a football.

  


“Does he eat monsters usually?” Grillby asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Could you even eat monsters? They just turned into dust when dying, would that really be any use?

  


“only when i let go of his chain and tell him too. i sometimes summon him to come and eat the people i hate, it’ easier and more amusin’ that way, seein’ them run, hehehe.” His distorted voice bounced of the corridors, making it sound like someone evil was laughing at them and preparing them for their doom.

  


Sans shivered when he heard Death’s distorted voice echo in the large halls, making him sound like so much more than just his short bad boy boyfriend. And. Okay. Okay. Yea. Maybe he liked that. Maybe he liked that a lot. The way it reminded him he was not just a god, but the God of _Death._

  


Yea, Sans thought, feeling a little hotter than before. He liked that.

  


The steps were long and very shallow, it felt like you weren’t really walking down steps, due to how to the steps not being that tall. Once they made it down, they went out the door to a court yard, a huge dark grey dog was sitting proud, all heads looking at the entrance, the teeth looked sharper than a shark, ears standing up in alert. There were collars on each neck, blood red in color and a chain with spikes holding it to the ground. Once they opened the door though, all heads turned to them, growling until they saw Death.

  


“baby!!!!” Death called, his arms in the air, in a second the intimidating looks of all the three heads turned to a more playful nature, tongues hanging out and panting, barking at Death in glee.

  


“Woah,” Grillby said surprised, glancing up at the large dog, before Sans was suddenly dropped on the ground by Death.

  


“oof,” he huffed. “alright then. this is my life now.” He kept lying on the ground, but rolled on his back to look up, catching large snouts and collars above them.

  


“ _damn,_ ” he breathed out impressed. “holy _shit_ , man! that’s one big dog.” He looked soft, too. Sans wanted to pet him. But alas he was on the floor. Too bad.

  


“oops, sorry man.” Death laughed, picking Sans from the floor and letting him stand, before going back to the beast, shouting again. “baby!!” with his arms outstretched again, making the hell spawn jump up and bark at the god, excited for him to come over and give him a proper greeting. Death ran over, the distance grew short between them in only a few moments, Death jumping up and hugging one of the heads, the heads all barked in glee, legs moving in place and jumping ever so often.

  


“i got new babies, i want ya to meet them!” Death said, looking at the other two heads in the eyes, making the dogs bark and settle down, the one Death was on went to lay it’s head down on the floor, to let Death off. “not after dinner first!”

  


Going over to a big door, opening it and going inside, the smell of meat coming through when the doors were opened.

  


The smell almost made Grillby gag a little, but it was honestly worth it. Watching Death interact with the dog, with a dog _this large,_ was somehow just too adorable. And Sans seemed to agree, too, because he immediately came over to Grillby with stars in his eyes.

  


“ _can we get a dog?_ ”  
  
Grillby snorted at that question. “Sans, we don’t even live together.”  
  
“but-” Sans was pouting. “i _love_ him. did you _see_ him? did you see him bring death back down? _grillby!_ ”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“ _did you fucking see him!?_ ”  
  
“Yes, Sans, I have, in fact, noticed the gigantic dog with three heads,” Grillby deadpanned. “You do know we can’t get a dog like that, right?”

  


“ _but-!_ ”  
  
“And I can’t walk it every morning at six.”

  


“ _but a dog,_ ” Sans whined, before crossing his arms pouting. “ _fine._ no dog.”  
  
“I’m sorry baby. Maybe one day.”

  


Death came out the door with the biggest piece of meat, ten times bigger than his body size, he threw it at one of the heads, before going back in, getting another piece of meat to throw at another head before getting the last one, the last head waiting for him, looking at the door intensely. Death came out and closed the door, the meat over his head before throwing it at the last head, now every head was gobbling down the meat, once done they looked to Death, who was talking over to the two monsters.

  


“ready to say hi to toby?” Death asked, licking his hands to get the taste of meat.

  


“yes!” Sans almost screamed, having Grillby chuckle.

  


“Honestly, why are you even asking?”

  


“just making sure yer ready.” Death rounded back to Toby, clicking to get it’s attention, before moving in between Sans and Grillby, pulling Grillby down so he can reach him, he put his arms around their necks and looked at the heads. “these are my babies, i love my babies, don’ hurt my babies, protect them.”

  


He kissed Sans one his cheek a few times, before going to Grillby to do the same. The heads followed Death’s movements, before relaxing, making a low noise. Death smiled and let them go, “protect them, they are always welcome, understand?”

  


The heads barked, tongue hanging from their mouths and panting.

  


Death turned to them, “told ya he is a good dog, he won’ hurt ya ever now. ya can go up to him and pet him, just reach yer hand out so he knows what ya want to do.” He motioned them to the dog, giving them a ‘go on’ motion.

  


Sans immediately walked up to Toby, closely followed by Grillby, the former holding up a hand excitedly, not sure what to expect. How do you pet a dog this large? He’ll have to find out, and he will.

  


One of heads looked to his hand before bowing his head to let Sans pet his snout, while Death walking around the head and scratched his ear, moving his other hand to the other head, making it also go down so it can be petted.

  


“oh hell yes!” Sans quickly announced, before using both of his outstretched palms to ruffle the short fur on its snout, just a bit over the nose. It wasn’t exactly the cleanest, but it felt soft either way.

  


While Grillby wasn’t exactly a pet-person in general he quickly grew curious too at the sight of both of his boyfriends petting this large dog’s head. He walked up to the both of them, hesitantly holding his palm out, before slowly stroking it over the side of it’s head.

  


The heads yipped and panted excitedly at being given attention from three sources, licking at them in thanks, Death laughed when a whole tongue ran over his whole body, making it look like he just gone swimming. Toby’s small tail was wagging like crazy, one tongue going after Sans next, drowning him in drool. But never going after Grillby, having learned not to lick a fire monster because of Hearth, but skeletons they can…

  


“eugh,” Sans complained once he got covered in dog slobber, but was laughing the whole time. He watched a little concerned as Grillby took a bit of a defensive step back, but both of them relaxed when Toby didn’t seem to go after him.

  


“shit,” Sans cursed laughing. “dude! those are my only change of clothes! _i didn’t bring clothes!_ ” He guessed dog drool could count as ‘washing’ them? They _were_ wet and covered in liquid… both symptoms of being washed.

  


“i have clothes ya can wear, ya can use those.” Death laughed, being repeatedly licked by that one head.

  


“oh shit, does that mean we’ll be in partner-look?” Sans asked amused. He knew by now that Death seemed to create most of his clothing with his magic, or darkness, so he wondered if his physical clothes would be different in style.

  


And if not, how goth punk he would look in them. Damn. He had to try that.

  


Death wiggled his bone brow at him, giving him a wink and a sexy smirk. “ya know it! cuz we didn’t look enough alike!”

  


-

  


Living with a Papyrus himself as well as a Gaster who liked to get up equally early, Sans had become a master in ignoring the loud noises coming from the other room. Even if it was almost doubled due to there being two Papyruses now. He was too comfortable at the moment to bother anyways.

Sleeping in a bed that wasn’t his - but was safe and not a stranger’s - always seemed so, so much more comfortable than his own. And having Death next to him as his own personal body pillow minus the pillow was certainly a plus on that front.

  


He wasn’t sure how entangled they had been at the time they went to bed, but by now Sans had both of his legs locked with Death’s, a hand around his lover’s chest and another under his neck, reaching up into Death’s mouth, his bony fingers feeling the tips of sharp teeth. Yes. This is what comfort feels like.

  


There was a knocking on the door, and Death moved closer to the body next to him, groaning. A few seconds of silence led Death to believe the noise left him to sleep, but nope. Reaper came hammering in, yelling.

  


“RISE AND SHINE BROTHERS!!!” Going to the sleeping skeletons in the bed and ripping the sheets off, both monsters on the bed cowered together for warmth. He grabbed both of their legs and pulled them off, making them fall on the floor. “TIME TO WAKE UP!!”

  


Death gasped as he was pulled, waking up fully, almost lashing out in defence before stopping himself, he sat up on the floor, looking at his brother like he stole the last pizza slice. “why are ya like this??”

  


“BECAUSE I AM THAT COOL!!”

  


“true.”

  


“CHOP CHOP, WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO TODAY!!” Reaper walked out, clapping his hands as he repeated “CHOP CHOP.”

  


Sans yelped as he was pulled off the bed, hitting the ground hard. Wow. This was one way to wake up.

  


“noooo,” he groaned. “be gone. shoo. ‘s too early to live.” He didn’t even know what time it was, but when he wasn’t already awake, any time was too early to live.

  


He rolled over to his side, still lying on the floor as he put an arm around Death’s waist. “stay.”

  


“then he is gonna come back, and i don’ want to be dragged down a stairs.” Death grumbled, but he layed on top of the other skeleton, “why not wake up, and pay attention to me.” Because he is a whore and demands attention, that’s all he ever be now.

  


“ugh,” Sans groaned, giving it a short pause before he groaned again, longer, while flailing with his legs in frustration.

  


“i wanna give you attention down ‘ere. on ‘e ground.” He gave Death a few sleepy kisses to proof his intent, his eyes still being closed, though, throughout the whole spectacle.

  


Welp. Death wasn’t talking about _that_ type of attention, he just wanted Sans to _pay_ attention to him like….kisses and hugs, cuddling sounds nice too. But he was a tease, and that was what he was gonna do. “oh, my boyfriend doesn’ wanna give me attention, awww, i guess i’ll go attention-less.” He rolled away from Sans, getting up, and walking out.

  


Faking a sad sniffle, “my bf doesn’ want me.” Before strolling over to the kitchen, “ey bro, give me the goods.” winking at said brother.

  


“noooooo,” Sans whined after him, but he still didn’t get up quite yet. The truth was, sleep was his one and only true love. Sure, he loved Grillby and Death a lot, but nothing could compare to sleep.

  


“OH NO!!!” Papyrus exclaimed once he’s heard Death’s bad news. “WHAT DID MY BROTHER DO??? DO I NEED TO CHASTISE HIM???”

  


“ _noooooo,_ ” was weakly heard from Death’s room.

  


Death sniffed, but this time from laughter, “oh papy, _yes_ , please do.” he responded, faking wiping a tear from his socket.

  


“OF COURSE!!!” Papyrus said immediately, putting on a stern face before marching over to Death’s room.

  


Sans groaned, having overheard as much as he could understand from Death’s room. “sans ‘s not ‘ere. go away.”  
  
“YES SANS IS HERE,” Papyrus argued, before hoisting up his brother from the ground with two hands under his arms, before placing him down on the ground. “IF YOU’RE ALREADY PLANNING ON DATING TWO PEOPLE, BROTHER, YOU HAVE TO DO IT RIGHT!!! GET DRESSED AND GIVE YOUR BOYFRIEND WHAT HE NEEDS!”

  


“my boyfriend is mean and left me alone on the ground,” Sans complained, but he was already searching through Death’s clothes for something to borrow.

  


“YOU ARE ALSO MEAN AND LEFT YOUR BOYFRIEND TO GO ALONE AND SEEK HELP IN THE KITCHEN.”

  


“i know right,” Sans quipped. “we make a perfect fit.”

  


Papyrus huffed, but didn’t disagree. He waited for his brother to get dressed, folding his arms all the while, while Sans found something comfortable looking.

  


A hoodie with a Gaster Blaster on it? Hell yes! It was odd to think Death even knew about the Blasters, although he assumed he’d have some of his own, their universal variant. Sans put the hoodie on together with the first pair of sweats he found. He practically _keened_ at the softness of it. Holy fuck? How could clothes be this soft?  
  
“ARE YOU OKAY, BROTHER???” Papyrus asked surprised at Sans’ sudden show of bliss.

  


“no, i think i’m dead.”  
  
“WHAT???  
  
“‘m in heaven, bro.”  
  
“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???” Papyrus asked, mildly concerned. Up until Sans gave him a mischievous grin, quickly wrapping him up in a soft hug, before teleporting both himself and a screeching Papyrus into the kitchen.

  


“OH?” Reaper said, unsure how he should handle the two skeletons popping in and scrambled all over the floor. Death only raised a bone brow at them, having one hand on a poptart halfway in his mouth, and another holding a bottle of tartar sauce. There were burnt eggs in front of him, with black liquid drizzled over it.

  


“well hi d’ere,” Death smiled, “glad ya can join da party.”

  


“DO YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE?” Reaper asked, looking over a chair to see them.

  


  
“YES!!!” Papyrus screeched. “HELP!!! I’M BEING HELD CAPTIVE!”

  


“nah, we’re fine,” Sans replied, before clumsily stumbling forward and to a chair while keeping his much larger brother in his arms. Papyrus could’ve probably easily freed himself, but instead just huffed and let Sans do his thing, moving with his movement, which was cute enough.

  


“mornin’ reap. mornin’ babe.”

  


Death held his bottle of tartar sauce to him in greetings, while Reaper at him. “I HAVE MADE YOU BREAKFAST, SO EAT UP, WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US, TOMORROW WILL BE THE FRUITS OF ALL OUR WORK!! WE NEED TO BE READY!!” Pointing the plants in the middle of the table.. “NOW EAT.”

  


“god, yes, i’ve worked so hard,” Sans said, before releasing Papyrus to take a seat at the table himself, while Sans began digging in the food. He wasn’t gonna lie, it didn’t look good. And neither did it smell good. But he couldn’t say it didn’t taste good.

  


Mostly because he didn’t summon a tongue for it and therefore didn’t taste anything at all.

  


“BROTHER YOU DID NOT WORK AT ALL,” Papyrus huffed before he, too, began digging in. Sans just gave him a shrug.

  


“can’t just deny the free praise, can i?” He quipped.

  


“I WAS NOT REFERRING TO YOU, BUT IF IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY, I SHALL LET YOU THINK THAT.” Reaper stated, looking a bit miffed at the small mortal.

  


Death laughed, grabbing his eggs and dumping it in his mouth, before squeezing the tardar sauce bottle, letting a generous amount pile on his tongue before swallowing. “ye, tomorrow we can finally get this mess out of the way.”

  


“YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A CHORE!!” Reaper yelled, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at his brother.

  


“it is.”

  


“WHAT?!?!”

  


“ey, yer not the one that’ gonna be dressing like a maid and dancing in front of everyone.” Death remarked, giving his brother a annoyed look.

  


“HOW IS THAT BAD?? YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL IN IT!!” The taller god fired back, horrified at the thought that his brother thought he wasn’t good looking in the dress.

  


“gee, thanks.”

  


“I’M SURE REAPER IS RIGHT!” Papyrus agreed quickly. “YOU LOOKED VERY BEAUTIFUL DURING OUR FASHION SHOW, I’M SURE YOU’LL BE ABLE TO PULL THIS OFF JUST AS MUCH!”

  


Sans was laughing at the three’s topic, not really contributing himself. He probably shouldn’t. He’d just bring up the Grillby incidents again. Or how… curious Sans was himself. It wasn’t like he’s had a thing for Death in a Maid dress, just… He wanted to know what’s gotten Grillby as riled up as to che- as to do _that_ not just once but _twice._

  


“ya are all against me, i will remember this.” Death grumbled, sucking some tardar sauce idly from the bottle now.

  


Reaper looked to Sans, “NOW, ONCE YOU'RE DONE, YOU BOTH WILL COME WITH ME AND MY BROTHER, SINCE WE BOTH HAVE CRU-”

  


“why can’ i skip out on work to show them around, no need for them to be doing nothing  while we work.”

  


“BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT ROLE AND YOU CAN’T JUST SKIP OUT ON IT!!!”

  


“i know what to do for tomorrow and i’ll just be sitting around too, not much more i can do.” Death said, “i can show them where each class is stationed and what their doing, it’ll be good for them, since we would be busy, and they will get bored there after a while, so wouldn’ them going to other attractions be more… i don’ know… fun for them.”

  


Reaper gasped, “OH MY STARS YOU ARE RIGHT!!” he looked at Papyrus and Sans, abashed. “I AM SORRY, OF COURSE YOU BOTH WILL WANT TO GO TO OTHER STATIONS, ONCE YOU ARE FULL AND GET BORED SITTING AROUND DOING NOTHING BUT WATCH!! YES, MY BROTHER WILL SHOW YOU AROUND, DO NOT WORRY, YOUR TIME HERE WILL BE SPENT HERE WITH STYLE AND FUN!!”

  


Sans snorted a little. “we could’a’ve explored it ourselves during the festival,” Sans told them with a shrug, Papyrus giving a big nod.

  


“I DO NOT MIND A TOUR, THOUGH!!!”

  


“yea, me neither,” Sans agreed. “anything to getcha outta class slash chores, babe.”  
  
Papyrus seemed to take a moment to process this, before huffing. “THAT IS NOT WHY I’D LIKE A TOUR! DO NOT ASSOCIATE ME WITH MY BROTHER ON THAT MATTER, I DO NOT CONDONE LAZINESS! I JUST ENJOY TOURS!!!”


	46. tmw your brother gets your dirty jokes

“that’ our tree, we make sure life doesn’ bring it back to life tho, we need at least one thing for ourselves.” Death pointed to the tree in the fields, all three of them walking on the path.

  


“if ya turn left and keep going, ya see the cafeteria, they plannin’ a buffet there. sounds like yer new home sans.”

  


“ooohhh shit, _nice,”_ Sans whooped excitedly. Papyrus on the other hand was still more focused on the tree. It looked dark and withered. Probably creepy if it were night and Papyrus wouldn’t be with monsters he trusts.

  


“DO YOU NOT LIKE LIFE???” Papyrus asked, sounding honestly curious with his question rather than judging. “LIKE, THE GOD LIFE? ARE THEY MEAN?”

  


Sans perked up a little at that. Yea, he’s heard it once or twice that Death didn’t exactly seem to be too buddy buddy with Life. He’s never bothered to ask about it though, feeling like… it wouldn’t be his business. It didn’t seem like something he _needed_ to know and it didn’t seem like something Death _wanted_ to talk about.

  


“ugh, life.” Death said, utter disgust and hate in his deformed voice. “pfft, if ya ask anyone here, they would say how _perfect_ and _wonderful_ she is, how generous and loving, how she could do no wrong.” His voice was mocking, like he thought every person who said or thought this was the biggest idiots in the world, and to him, they were.

  


“i wonder what they would think of her if they found out what she done, what she really is.” He laughed, his tone darker, “i wouldn’ mind letting her wither away.”

  


“that selfish traitor, she only cares for herself, she doesn’ care about the pain she causes others. how mortals run to me when they can’ stand her ‘gift’. beggin for me to take all the pain away and into a place with peace. no one knows how fucking cruel she is, she will pay. one day, she will pay fer what she did to me.” He growled, his hands were closing and opening, looking like he was imaging of crushing something in his grip.

  


Sans glanced at Papyrus concerned, worried he might get angry at Death for saying such things, some pretty dark things, but he just looked sort of… sad.

  


“SHE MUST’VE HURT YOU A LOT,” the youngest skeleton said. “I’M SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH THAT. I’M SURE YOU DIDN’T DESERVE WHATEVER HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO.”

  


Damn. Papyrus was so cool. If Death had told him all that just now alone, Sans would’ve probably probably just called life a bitch and then awkwardly stammered to find the right words. Papyrus knew exactly what he wanted to say.

  


Death turned sharply to look at him, before smiling at him and gently grabbing the other’s arms, looking at his face. “ya really are too precious fer this world, never lose sight of ya, the world will lose something important if ya do.” He gently cupped the tallers cheek, then hugging him close. “uh, thanks… ya really are the best paps.”

  


No one ever took his side, everyone else would call him out for being a liar, that life would never hurt someone… And if she did, he wasn’t someone, or someone worth counting for. But… this precious creature here, is what it means to be truly kind, truly generous, loving, forgiving, and most of all… worth the ‘gift’ of life. He _is_ the gift.

  


“I WOULD NEVER LOSE SIGHT!!!” Papyrus assured him, so glad that he could help Death feel a little better. He patted him on the back strongly, but caringly. “YOU’RE VERY WELCOME, DEATH!”

  


Sans d’aww’ed a little at the sight of the two of them, before joining into the hug clumsily. It was not easy to put your arms around two monsters at once when you were small, but he made do.

  


“‘e’s right, too,” Sans said softly. “i couldn’t’ve ever said it like paps, but… you’re a really cool guy, death. ‘n whatever life did to hurt you, ‘s must’ve been a real dickmove.”

  


“THAT IS A VERY CRUDE WAY TO SAY WHAT I JUST SAID,” Papyrus mused skeptically. “BUT I’M GLAD WE ALL AGREE.”

  


“yup.” Death said, moving his hands so they held on nicely to the two of them, before lifting them up, and started to walk. “ya guys are to amazing, it’ decided, ‘m keeping ya both, mine now.” He started to head towards the track field, planning to sit there and they all watch Hearth trying to make up for leaving them for so long… wow, five weeks. Boy, Hearth is gonna get it.

  


“OH!!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???” Papyrus asked surprised. “ARE WE YOUR PETS NOW???”

  


Oh no. Oh nooo, Sans had the greatest idea, but he shouldn’t bring it in front of Papyrus. Don’t. Don’t do it.

  


Oh heck it, he was too young to get it anyways.

  


“guess so,” Sans hummed. “why don’t ya throw your new pet a good bone to lick on then, hmm?”  
  
“NO!” Papyrus screeched immediately, his face orange. “NO!!! BROTHER!!! I’M RIGHT HERE! _RIGHT HERE!!!_ ”  
  
Sans wheezed. Holy shit. _Holy. Shit._

  


“WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, I’M JUST A CHILD???”  
  
“i’m sorry!” Sans wheezed out loud, not sure if he was choking on horrified embarrassment or laughter. “oh my god! i’m _sorry,_ i didn’t think you would get it!”  
  
“I WISH I HADN’T!!! OH MY GOD, BROTHER.”

  


Death wheezed, his legs going weak, letting himself fall with the two in his arms. He clutched at his stomach, he couldn’t even get a single word out, he was gonna be here for the rest of his existence, laughing and maybe even cry.

  


“oh-ho-ho-ho my starrsss!” Death cackled, going in a fetal position, his face covered by his hood. But he doubled over when he got the best idea, _oh he was evil._

  


He sobered himself up as much as he could, before unleashing his reply. “ya already got a bone to lick a few days ago, i can’ spoil ya more than i have already!!” Before drowning in laughter.

  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Papyrus screeched, before quickly scrambling up and away from the two laughing skeletons. “YOU’RE THE WORST!!! BOTH OF YOU!!! I DON’T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS, _WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THIS!?_ ”

  


Sans was absolutely crying as he was laughing on the floor. Oh no. Death, _why._ Why did he have to make this situation even _more_ mortifying.

  


“ _i’m so sorry, paps,_ ” Sans wheezed out in between laughter, barely able to talk. “holy _shit._ ”  
  
“YOU’RE BOTH GROSS!!!”

  


“i know, he was so messy too!” Death wheezed out, letting himself be damned to hell forever, and he was okay with it.

  


“NO! NO! NO!” Papyrus was covering his eyes now as he was screaming. “I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW THIS! I DO NOT WANT TO PICTURE THIS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

  


“oh my god, stop picturing it!” Sans screeched, before starting to hit Death with his arms playfully. “stop _saying_ these things! oh my god, _please!_ it’s not even true!”

  


“I DON’T CARE IF IT’S TRUE ENOUGH, DON’T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR BEDROOM ADVENTURES OR I’M GONNA TELL DAD AND MEISTER GASTER!!!”

  


“oh wow, what are they gonna do to me? ground me? yer dad can’ ground a god that’ ten times older than him, and meister isn’ my father, he can’ control me!!!” Death laughed, getting up crossing his arms, looking proud.

  


“GASTER IS NOT YOUR DAD???” Papyrus asked surprised, before shaking his head and deeming it unimportant for now. “WELL! THEN I WILL TELL REAPER!!!”

  


“i tell my bro everything, we have no secrets at all, he would love to hear about everything that goes on with me, he wouldn’ care.~” Death was loving shooting down everything Papyrus came up with, it was amazing how he watched him try to think of a threat and failing.

  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

  


“too bad ‘e’s tellin’ me,” Sans said, before throwing himself on his boyfriend and covering his mouth with both hands. “ _stop telling him that stuff, holy shit!_ ” He was still smiling, but _wow_ , Papyrus _really_ did not have to know about his sex life.

  


“YOU’RE STILL AWFUL!!!” Papyrus screeched.

  


“ _i’m tryna protect you!_ ”  
  
“YOU STARTED THIS!”

  


Death moved his face away, “mahahahaha!” he didn’t say anything more, but he did laugh evilly, making a point to show his joy in their suffering.

  


“UGHHHH!” Papyrus groaned, covering his flushed face as he left, walking the way they came from.

  


“wait! paps, where’re you goin’?” Sans quickly called after him.

  


“I’M GOING TO FIND REAPER.” Papyrus said frustratedly. “UNLIKE YOU TWO, HE AT LEAST HAS MANNERS!!!”

  


“ya don’ even know where the cafe is, get back here!” Death ported in front of Papyrus, quickly throwing him over his shoulder and dashing to the field, “c’me on babe, let’ go.” glancing at Sans when he passed him.

  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH,” Papyrus continued to screech as Death started carrying him away, Sans hurriedly ‘porting after them.

  


They finally made it to the track, seeing Hearth running laps, Grillby and Doggo sitting there, on their phones or watching Hearth. “hiiii babes!!!!” Directing it at Hearth and Grillby, but doubted Hearth can hear him right now.

  


Sans was panting when they came to a halt, despite not actually having run at all. “hey, grillbabe,” he still managed to say, though, giving a small wink to Grillby from his bent over panting posture.

  


The elemental smiled at both of them, getting up and coming towards them to give both of his boyfriend’s a hug.

  


“So,” he hummed. “What’d up with Papyrus?”  
  
“THEY’RE TRYING TO TRAUMATIZE ME FOR LIFE.” The pouting skeleton said matter-of-factly.

  


“sans wants my bone to lick.” Death said matter-of-factly too, “he wants to be my pet and be a greedy doggy.” He was grinning, and holding Papyrus firmly so he doesn’t throw himself off his shoulder.

  


“ _i was kiddin’!_ ”

  


“we all know ya weren’.”

  
  
“STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS!!! AAAAAAAAAAA, I REGRET COMING WITH YOU TWO!!!” Papyrus screeched loudly. “YOU’RE AWFUL!”

  


Sans was flushing blue, eyes wide as Death was exposing him so shamelessly, and while pretty overwhelmed by the situation, Grillby did pick up on that.

  


He leaned down close to Sans. “You know, I wouldn’t mind putting a collar on- _Ow!_ ”  
  
A small bone collided with Grillby’s head, before disappearing.

  
“STOP! NOT YOU, TOO!” He said, but Sans was staring at him now wide eyes.

  


“paps, was that a _bone?_ ”  
  
“DO _NOT._ ”  
  
“ _no!_ holy shit- i mean’t- y’ never summon bones.” In fact, their father had mostly forbidden them to do so in the first place.

  


“...I DO FOR EMERGENCIES,” the younger skeleton explained himself and Sans blinked.

  


“oh.” He decided not to push that topic. He _still_ addressed the other two, though, lowering his voice a little when he said, “hey, can we maybe, uh. jus’ drop this?”  
  
“YES, _PLEASE???_ ”

  


“hmm?” Death looked at Sans in the sockets, seeing that he was serious. “oh, too far? sorry.” He set Papyrus down, giving a quick ‘sorry’ to him as well. Well how the hell is he supposed to know? Sans was laughing when he told him to stop before, so he didn’t take it that seriously, fuck he can’t read people well, be blunt with him! Papyrus and Sans looked like they were bantering, something he and his brother do often. He knows not to take those seriously, throw him a bone here! And not Sans’ bone please.

  


“‘s cool, babe,” Sans said quickly, putting an arm around Death to pull him in a side-hug and give him a small kiss. To which Papyrus made a very loud grossed out gagging noise and turned around pouting.

  


Sans knew his brother wasn’t actually as upset as he liked to act to be, but he still didn’t want to stretch it any more than he had to.

  


“I’m sorry, too,” Grillby said quietly, although not being very involved in this.

  


“‘s cool. don’ worry ‘bout it, you two.”

  


Death noticed Hearth doing another lap, and well… he wanted to say hi to his first and number one bae. The guy hasn’t been getting a lot of attention lately, what with him having to share him now with two more people. Death, Sans and Grillby all are dating, but Hearth is only dating Death, and he started to feel like his true love is feeling abandoned.

  


He walked up to Doggo, leaning on the fence. “so how long is he at it?”

  


“Since yesterday, he has quite a bit to go.” Doggo replied, looking at his phone. Death guessed he was texting his girlfriend.

  


But that got Death thinking. That mean Hearth didn’t eat yet, or slept, and it must get pretty lonely running all that time with no one with you. Death watched Hearth a bit more, finally getting enough. He ported to his dorm, getting two bottles of the energy drink Hearth likes so much, grabbing a few snacks too, and ported back.

  


He sprouted his wings at medium size, before flying off to Hearth, reaching him in no time, “hey man, need a pick me up?” Offering the bottle and snacks. Hearth looked at him surprised, but smiled at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

  


“Yea, I’d like some, thanks babe.” He grabbed the bottle first, chugging the whole thing down before going after the snacks, not even stopping his run one bit the whole time. “What you doing here?”

  


“keeping ya company, looks like ya need it.” Death flew next to him, holding the snacks as Hearth worked through them, chatting about their day, Death explaining what he is gonna do at the cafe, now that he got his place back.

  


Hearth looked so happy, even going faster and seemed to have his spirits back the more he was with Death, once the snacks were gone, Death gave him a peck on the cheek before going to hold his hand. Hearth gladly accepting it, and racing through the track, he looked determined, he looked happy, with Death racing down with him, trying to keep up with him and cheer him on.

  


Sans wolf-whistled loudly as he watched Hearth and Death from the distance, before deciding to sit down. Grillby sat down next to him, too, while Papyrus decided to rather go as far away from his brother and his many lovers and instead run on the field, beginning to do stretches that were probably more show than anything else.

  


“so, how you’ve been, babe?” Sans asked, leaning against the elemental. “you been good?”  
  
“Of course I was good, Sans.”  
  
“mhh,” the skeleton hummed disbelieving, a big grin on his face. Grillby shoved him gently.

  


“Yes I’ve been good,” he complained with a small laugh. “Hearth’s been running all night, though. He let me sleep in his apartment.”

  


“‘s that good?”  
  
“That’s good,” the flame confirmed, making a small satisfied noise. “It was fun watching Hearth over-exert himself.” Even if he had an incredible amount of stamina.

  
“you’re mean,” Sans complained, shoving Grillby back. “he’s good.”  
  
“I’ll let him convince me of that.”

  


“nah,” Sans said. “you’re not. ‘s the problem. you got a grudge on him, why?”

  


Why? That was a good question.There were a lot of things Hearth did that Grillby was still kinda mad about. Switching their souls, for example. Sleeping with Sans. He didn’t like how demanding he came off at times. How violent.

Though he knew he didn’t actually have a right to judge him on any of that. Grillby wasn’t exactly a lot better probably, and Hearth came from an entirely different world with different norms. He knew he should cut the elemental some slack.

  


He didn’t _want_ to, though, was the thing. He enjoyed taking joy in the other’s misfortune and, hey. He just wanted to enjoy that for as long as it could last. It wasn’t like it was any skin off the other’s nose.

  


“I don’t know,” Grillby eventually just said. “Left a bad first impression, and first impressions stick.”

  


Hearth was huffing as he powered through his laps, with Death right there, finally with him. After so long of being pushed aside, quietly sleeping on the couch with the other fire monster, or letting Death sleep on the other skeletons lap, he couldn’t stand for two monsters wanting what’s his, and him just letting it, because Death loves them.

  


Having to watch them hug and kiss him, and he himself can’t really say much about it, because Death is happy, and ruining it for him was the last thing he wanted. But  Death was spending less time with him, and Death was with two more people that showed him affection. He didn’t want Death to leave him, never, Death was his world, he was always happier with him.

  


Death kissed him again, squeezing his hand. “i love ya.” He said, looking at him and. Oh my stars! His eye lights were formed, and they were looking at him with love.

  


Hearth pulled him in, holding him close to his chest, and kissed him. Oh how he missed his love. He ran, faster than he thought he could after running for so long, even with the boost his Death gave him. Finally finishing, he walked to the bleachers, dropping himself on the first row, before hugging Death tighter, kissing his face all over. “I love you more.” He whispered.

  


“i love ya most.”

  


Hearth laughed, cherishing him even more, if that was even possible.


	47. I

“well, you be a grumpy grillbz,” Sans replied to grillby, a small laugh in his voice, though. “i’ll go have fun with-” He glanced over to the two monsters now sitting a bit away of them, smooching. “mom ‘n dad i guess.” He left a quick kiss with Grillby, before teleporting two rows behind the kissing couple, already holding up to take a video.

  


“boy, teenage couples these days and their grossly crude public displays,” Sans said out far too loud, leaning back as he quickly stopped recording and saved the video, sending it to both Grillby, Death and Reaper. He would’ve send it to Hearth, too, would he have his number. Oh, he should get it sometime.

  


Hearth clicked his tongue at him, also giving him a wink, before going back to kiss Death, who humphed in protest. Death did move his hand around Hearth to give the middle finger to Sans, but he let Hearth kiss him, thinking he deserved the attention.

  


Well, well, look at who was giving him a show. Maybe he shouldn’t’ve stopped recording so quickly after all. Well then, they probably deserved their own privacy. Plus Sans could already feel Grillby coming from behind, circling his arms around Sans.

  


“what, missed me already?” He quipped as he let Grillby sit down and pull Sans on his lap, the skeleton suddenly facing him. Oh.

  


“I did, actually,” Grillby hummed lowly, pulling Sans a little closer. Okay. This was happening now. Guess this show was soon to grow in member size.

  


“mmmyea?” Sans breathed out, leaning closer to Grillby while also using one hand behind the flames head to pull him in. Sans licked his teeth. “so why don’t’cha make up for lost time then, hmmm?”  
  
“Don’t have to ask twice,” the flame purred, before closing any left distance and kissing Sans, both their mouths parting quickly, greedily to taste the other. Yea, he’s missed him, too. More than just… the last five minutes, of course. It didn’t seem a lot like Sans has had any moment to actually just… _be_ with Grillby since he’s come back. It just never happened in between both of them having to recover from finding out the other cheated, as well as sharing their attention with the newcomers.

  


Sans let out a pleased hum as he pressed himself against the elemental, hand quickly roaming under his leather jacket, although still over the shirt.

  


Hearth heard the hum, and inwardly scoffed. Oh please, he can make his Death make more sounds than that.

  


And so that’s what he did.

  


He let his hands roam under the other’s hoodie, rubbing and gently stroking the ribs under. Death let out a quiet moan, squirming under his touch, Hearth smirked, moved his head to the side enough to see the two behind him, grinning in challenge.

  


Grillby immediately caught the grin, returning one that said as much as, ‘Oh, it’s _on._ ’

  


Grillby slipped his own hand up Sans’ soft, borrowed hoodie, feeling the spine underneath. He let a finger run over the back of it, ever so slowly, feeling Sans shiver slightly in his hold. That was good, but not good enough, so he added a bit more pressure, just for a moment when he was sliding the finger over the space in between Sans’ bottom most vertebrae and the one above, causing the skeleton to let out a loud, surprised gasp, quickly turning into a moan as he grinded into Grillby a little.

  


Grillby caught the eyes of Hearth, giving him a triumphant look.

  


Papyrus, all of the sudden, did not want to be here anymore.

  


Hearth started to kiss down Death’s mouth, kissing his jaw to his neck, before sucking lightly on the bone, using his tongue to get between each piece, drawing out a long lick. Death hitched twice when he gasped, he held on to Hearth tighter now. “hherrrth?” he moaned softly, before giving a short squeal, having had Hearth bite down lightly on his neck.

  


Hearth smirked, glancing back at Grillby with a look that said it all. ‘Beat that.’

  


Damn. He was good.

  


Grillby could feel Sans grinding a bit more into him, his voice breathy as he pulled off the kiss to instead whisper his name into Grillby’s neck. Alright, that had _him_ shiver for a moment.

  


“Yeah, baby?” He breathed out quietly, for a moment forgetting the contest, or anything around him, completely and instead just focusing on Sans. He moved his hand from Sans’ spine down to his tailbone, the skeleton letting out a heated moan at the contact. Grillby moved his other arm to Sans’ back and began moving him, until he was lying down on his back on one of the bleacher benches, hazy eyelights looking up at the elemental straddling him.

  


Oh fuck, he looked so cute like that. _Especially_ when Grillby took both of Sans’ wrists into his own hand, moving them over Sans’ skull where he held them in place, before bending down to kiss the moaning skeleton some more.

  


Hearth cursed, before moving Death so he was straddling him, keeping him close, he rubbed his crotch to the other monster on his lap, letting his hand slip down the other’s pants, playing with the tailbone. Death gasped, and a loud moan tore from his mouth, Death tried to cover his mouth, but Hearth moved his hand so it was pressing into him. Making Death scream. Death went limp in his arms, weakly humping against Hearth, while the hand moved from his butt, over to his front, rubbing at the soft blue glow under, making the smaller hitch.

  


Fuck, that scream was a real powermove on Hearth’s side.

  


The bigger issue was, though, that Sans picked up on the scream, too. His hazy eyelights growing confused as he glanced to his side seeing Death and Hearth and remembering they were there _this whole time._ And then he glanced around the field, remembering they _had been in public_ this whole time. And then he keened a little when Grillby grinded more into him, the movement feeling _so fucking good_ on his already hard cock, but. But.

  


“grillby,” he breathed out. The elemental hummed, grinding more into him. “ _grillby._ ” Sans said more urgently, his hands pushing into the flames chest to get him off a little. “what’re you- what’re we _doing?_ everyone could fuckin’ see us _fuckin’.”_ He hissed the last part quietly.

  


This caught Death’s attention, and looked over to Sans and Grillby, and wow, Grillby was pressing Sans’ hands over his head and….was he….hard? _Oh my stars this is not the place and-....... Hearth you fuck._

  


“hearth. what the fuck!” He pushed away from Hearth, while the other shushed him and pulled him closer, but Death wasn’t having any of that. He got off of him, and moved away before the other could grab him again. “stars hearth, in public? really?”

  


He turned from him, marching straight out of the bleachers and the track, heading for the dorms.

  


“Shit-” Grillby cursed, realizing quickly he’s gone too far. And he wanted to apologize, apologize for losing control like that, but-

  


Sans was already glancing between him and Hearth and back to him, frowning. “where you fuckin’ _competing?_ ” The way Grillby froze up at the question, eyes wide, was honestly answer enough. “ugh. cool. wow. im-fucking-possible.” Sans was pushing Grillby off a little harsher than he wanted to, the flame trying to stop Sans from getting up, but he’s already teleported away.

  


Only to teleport back a few seconds later. “bring paps back later, will ya?” And then teleported away again. Sans was sure that neither him nor Papyrus wanted to have to look the other into the faces right now.

  


Sans landed in Death’s room, letting himself fall on the bed with a loud groan.

  


Death was already on the bean bag in his room, angrily fuming. “-cking dick, i felt bad for him cuz he was left out, i even go so far as to keep him company on the track, and what does he do, fucking gets all touchy feely on me in public! for fucking real?!?! he knows i hate that!!” He saw Sans on his bed, “oh..uh.. hi?”

  


  
“‘t gets worse,” Sans said in lieu of a greeting. He’s only caught on maybe half the rant, but it was enough anyway. “they were fuckin’ _competing._ compete-fucking. they-! _ugh._ ”  
  
And now he was uncomfortably hard, too, and bitter about the fact that he was almost wishing his common sense _hadn’t_ kicked in that moment and Grillby _had_ fucked him right then and there.

  


No. That was fucked up. He’d never be able to show his face in public again.

  


“oh. my. fucking. _stars_!! are ya for fucking real! stars, i should have known, i should'v’ seen it!! fucking bastards!” And Doggo was there, and knowing him, he probably recorded everything, and is gonna post it online for everyone to see!

  


“get ready for it to go on the net, knowing doggo, he wouldn’ let that go unrecorded.” He wants to say this is karma for Sans, since he too, recorded him and Hearth. But not when he was in it too!! It should be just Sans getting it, not him!!!

  


“ _ **what!?**_ ” Sans asked, sitting up shocked and surprised. “ _what!?_ he can’t! please tell me he can’t, _oh my god!_ ”  
  
This was, like, the most mortifying day in his whole life probably. Sans groaned into his hands as he let himself drop back down, wishing he could just disappear into a hole. Hey.

  


“i wouldn’t mind you takin off that pendant and givin’ me a real big hug right now,” Sans huffed out in defeat. This shit was gonna go _viral,_ if Sans knew anything about the internet. Oh. This was his second day here and his reputation was already ruined, wasn’t it.

  


Death took out his phone and texted Hearth, “not if hearth has anything to say about it. let’ hope hearth stops him in time.” he said seriously, staring at his phone in concentration.

  


After waiting for what seemed forever, he finally got a text from Hearth saying that he stopped him, and also got him to delete the video. Death looked at Doggo’s page to see if he made any posts, and he hasn't. They are safe.

  


“good news, hearth stopped him.”

  


Sans groaned again, but this time in relief. “thank _fuck,_ ” he said, still not getting up from his lying position in the bed, though. “‘s un-fucking-believable the gall they have s’metimes.” They could’ve at least done that shit at home. If they wanted to compete so badly, at least compete where there weren’t dogs around to record you and post it online.

  


-

  


Hearth scoffed, “Did you _hear_ that scream? I fucking won, there is no more you can say about it!” Crossing his arms and looking the the other fire elemental.

  


“Mhhh, _sure,_ ” Grillby hummed sarcastically. He’s been watching Papyrus from across the field since Sans left, the younger skeleton very vehemently not looking at either of them. “It’s not like Sans was already completely hard when he was whining underneath me.”

  


“We weren’t comparing who got harder _faster_ , we were seeing who can make the other louder, and you know it!” Hearth fired back, having Doggo’s phone in his pocket, while the dog was rubbing his head on the floor, in pain. He can’t believe this guy, trying to twist up the competition, they clearly were trying to make the others louder, if looking at eachother’s smugly after making the skeletons in their hold make certain noises had anything to do with it.

  


Grillby clicked his tongue. He knew Hearth had won on matters of who got the other the loudest, there was no way he could’ve beaten a scream like that, not without getting into Sans’ pants at least.

  


“Your scream also ruined this for us, though,” he tried to argue, only to end up strictly avoiding to look at Hearth as he felt hot with shame. Yea. Alright. Way to sound desperate, Grillby. You fucking go.

  


“No, it only gave me a easy win, you’re not good competition anyways.” Hearth shrugged, but he was smirking at the flame in front of him, having said enough.

  


“ _Both_ our Sanses left. That’s not a win,” Grillby argued. “Would’ve won, too, if we weren’t in public.” Or _maybe_ not, but it’s not like Hearth had to know about that.

  


“I won when Death made that scream, that was it.” Once Death let that scream out, the winnings have been handed to him. He didn’t need the other refusing denial, they both knew already.

  


Hearth turned, head held high and proud. “Com’ on Papyrus, we are taking you to Reaper!” Shouting at the younger skeleton on the track.

  


Grillby huffed in frustration, but decided not to argue back. Fine. Let him think he won. _Which he did, but this whole competition had been completely unfair anyway._

  


“ARE YOU STILL BEING GROSS???” Papyrus called over without turning around. “I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THE GROSS STUFF YOU DO. PLEASE STOP.”

  


“We stopped, Papy,” Grillby called over, and he could see the younger skeleton turn around carefully, hands covering his eyes before he parted two fingers to peek out. He pulled them away once he saw Grillby and Hearth were alone, jogging over to the two.

  


“WHERE ARE SANS AND DEATH?” He asked, before his eyes widened in panic. “WAIT! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! JUST BRING ME TO REAPER, PLEASE.”

  


“They got pissed and walked off.” Hearth decided to tell him anyways, he started to head to where the cafe was taking place, making sure Papyrus stayed with him as they walked.


	48. am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish my girlfriend would just finally title the chapters
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im too lazy to do it myself...

Today was the day, the festival was finally here, the festival itself will start later in the day, going through the night. Death and Hearth left early, leaving the bros and Grillby with Reaper.

  


“THOUGH, MY BROTHER WILL NOT BE SERVING GUESTS UNTIL AFTER THE SHOW, ONE OF THE GIRLS HURT HER LEG, SO NOW DEATH HAS TO FILL IN FOR HER. YOU SEE, MY BROTHER IS VERY SMART, HE CAN MEMORIZE MOVES SO MUCH QUICKER THAN OTHER PEOPLE. SO HE WILL BE PRACTICING.” Reaper looked a little sheepish. “SO WE WON’T SEE DEATH AT ALL UNTIL THE SHOW.” he finished explaining.

  


Grillby wasn’t happy Hearth would be taking ‘his’ spot as a butler. He didn’t have anything it needed to be a butler, he didn’t even go through their practice! It would be a disaster and it’s all Hearth’s fault.

  


“boo, you’re frownin’ a lot there, grillbabe,” Sans commented, a hand wrapping around the elementals waist, petting him gently. “‘sup?”  
  
“Just thinking about the festival,” the elemental replied.

  


“hmm. speaking of which. so, wha’s the plan for us, reaps?” Sans asked curiously. He was a little miffed they weren’t getting to see Death as a maid until later, but hey. There were other things to check out, too, probably, maybe.

  


“WELL….YOU MAY GO AROUND AND EXPLORE, I WILL HAVE TO GO TO THE CAFE SOON, BUT THE SHOW WON’T START UNTIL LATER TODAY, WHEN MORE PEOPLE ARE AROUND. EVEN IF THE CAFE ITSELF IS OPEN.” Reaper was looking himself in a whole body mirror, checking the sides and smoothing wrinkles down.

  


“OR, BECAUSE NOTHING IS IN FULL SWING YET, YOU MAY STAY IN THE CAFE AND MINGLE.” Reaper also added, “I SHALL BE LEAVING NOW, WILL YOU STAY IN THE CAFE?”

  


“I think I will,” the elemental said, surprising himself a little. But then again, he hadn’t really been very interested in the whole festival idea to begin with, aside from the whole butler thing.

  


“i’ll meander around a bit. paps, you comin’ with me?”

  


“YES, BUT WE WILL NOT STAY AT THE BUFFET THE ENTIRE DAY,” the younger skeleton replied.

  


“awww,” Sans complained, but he was smiling. Probably would ‘port there to buy something anyways, whenever Papyrus wasn’t paying attention. “fine, a’right. we’ll check out things that _aren’t_ food.”

  


Reaper nodded, “ALRIGHT, LET’S GO.” He opened the door for everyone, closing it after him, then started to head for the cafe. “COME NOW GRILLBY, MY DUTIES AWAIT.”

  


Grillby gave a nod, before following Reaper to where he knew the café would be.

  


Sans nodded, too, before taking Papyrus hand, ready to teleport away. “alright pappy, le’s go check out the buffet.”  
  
“YOU JUST SAID WE WOULDN’T!!!”  
  
“spend all day there,” Sans finished for him with a wink. “ain’t meanin’ i won’t go there first. i gotta recharge for the day, paps.” He teleported away before Papyrus could complain anymore.

  


Reaper snorted, but continued to walk. “I HOPE MY BROTHER CAN REMEMBER ALL THE MOVES, I KNOW I SHOULDN’T DOUBT HIM, BUT, I GUESS I WORRY.” speaking his thoughts out loud, not really expecting Grillby to answer, but yet wanting some reassurance, mindlessly walking down the stairs.

  


“He did amazing last time,” Grillby said, trying to reassure the other monster. “And he hasn’t studied those either. I’m sure he’ll be fine.” He didn’t know _how_ exactly Death managed to perfectly master something like that from just watching, though. It was amazing to think of. Was it one of their universal differences, something Sans couldn’t do, or had Sans just never bothered to?

  


He guessed he could ask, but Grillby also didn’t want to push Sans to anything he didn’t want to do. Even if it’d be _amazing_ seeing both his boyfriends dressed up cute with their powerful dancing moves.

  


Reaper stopped and turned to stare at him, his sockets wide. “LAST TIME?? WHEN DID MY BROTHER DANCE??” He looked beyond shocked that his brother actually practiced the dance, and didn’t tell him about it! Or maybe he didn’t have the time to, a lot of things were happening, and his brother might be getting sweeped from it.

  


“Oh. He, er… He showed me. Before we left,” Grillby said, hoping Reaper couldn’t pick up on his nervousness on that specific matter. It wasn’t like he was _lying_ , though. “I was sad I would miss the festival and Death decided to-” Give him a personal show. “-cheer me up a bit. Show me the dance so I wouldn’t have to miss it.”

  


Reaper stared at him, his face blank. “THAT’S WHEN YOU FUCKED MY BROTHER, WASN’T IT???”

  


Grillby’s face felt hot. “...It was,” he admitted. He’s never really talked to Reaper about this. He… knew he probably knew from when everyone seemed to gather around him and Hearth their first day, but… well. He’s never really _talked_ about it to him. Was Reaper angry?

  


“WELL THEN.” Reaper said, before turning and continued walking. Not saying else on the matter and even changing the subject to how the girl hurt her leg and how a horde of students dragged his brother off to be the main role to replace her. This continued until they made it to the cafe.

  


Grillby was relieved when Reaper simply seemed to drop the topic. He really didn’t feel like talking about it, and it seemed like the other wasn’t judging him. Although there was still a bit leftover anxiety about that he was anyways.

  


What Grillby had done back then had been wrong, even if things ended out for the better. He shouldn’t have hurt Sans like that.

  


But today was the festival, and Grillby decided it wasn’t the right time to feel bad about history.

  


Reaper let Grillby sit at a table while everyone prepared for when things got busy, while serving the few customers that arrived for a late morning breakfast. Hearth was also there, looking through the menu and practicing butler manners.

  


Grillby nodded Reaper off as he watched him leave to prepare. He wasn’t sure if the café was even officially open yet, and he wasn’t very hungry yet anyways, so he opted to wait to order something until later and instead check his phone a little.

  


Baby (Sans):

check out how many appetizers i can fit in my mouth

  


Attached was a picture of Sans, having his mouth filled with probably half the appetizers they prepared, the student selling them in the background looking utterly lost while Papyrus just looked entirely embarrassed by his brothers behavior.

  


Baby (Sans):

check it out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

imagine those were all dick ;)

  


A second picture was attached. It was just the same as before, but dicks drawn over the appetizers in his mouth.

  


Grillby:

I cant believe my boyfriend is this sexy

I should watch out before i get a hard-on right here

  


Baby (Sans):

ohhh is that a challenge ;)

  


Grillby got another message a few moments later, this time not from Sans, though.

  


Papyrus:

DO NOT MAKE MY BROTHER SEND YOU DIRTY PICTURES!!!!!

I CAN NOT DEAL WITH YOUR NASTY ADULT STUFF ANOTHER DAY

DO THAT WHEN I’M NOT AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Grillby:

Sorry Papyrus, I was just kidding

Please tell your brother to not take his shirt off in public

  


Hearth looked around and saw Grillby on his phone in one of the tables, he smirked before getting the order he was supposed to deliver and pass him, trying to remember all the things of being a butler.

  


Grillby didn’t get any messages after that, so he put his phone away again. It didn’t take long for him to spot Hearth, even though he wasn’t even looking for him.

  


Okay. So maybe he was a little. And damn, man. He looked good in the suit. _Of course_ he would. Grillby had looked good in the suit, in Hearth’s body no less, but it just wasn’t fair. It should be _him_ in that suit, not Hearth! _He’s_ practiced for this! He was _made_ for this.

  


So Grillby felt only a little ashamed when he stuck out his leg subtly for Hearth to trip on once he noticed the elemental would come this way.

  


Hearth let out a soundless cry when he tumbled over, the tray of food in his hands flew across, splattering a women and a man having breakfast near by. They shouted as they were suddenly covered in food, getting up quickly and looking to the flame on the floor. Other students ran up to Hearth, asking if he was okay and what happened, Hearth looked over to Grillby, glaring at the monster sitting there.

  


Of course he felt the foot when he fell, there was no mistaking it, Grillby was trying to ruin him.

  


-

  


“SANS, YOU’VE EATEN ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING THEY OFFER HERE. _PLEASE_ LET US MOVE ON.”

  


“no i haven’t,” Sans argued, closing his eyes before pointing at a random spot at the food display. “haven’t eaten _this._ ”  
  
“YOU ATE TEN OF THEM AND THREW THEM UP IN THE TOILET FIVE MINUTES AGO???” Papyrus screeched irritated.

  


“see. gotta refill.”

  


“NO! YOU ABSOLUTELY DO _NOT!_ ”

  


“Morning, kids,” a newcomer said, and Sans and Papyrus both turned around to spot Gaster. “Have you been here for a while?”

  


“YES!”  
  
“nah.”

  


“Well then,” the scientist chuckled at his children’s banter, before sitting down on a table, Sans following suit and Papyrus reluctantly so. “Have you tried anything you can recommend?”

  


“barely. paps ain’t lettin’ be eat nothin’,” Sans quipped, counting the milliseconds it took for Papyrus to began screaming at him infuriated.

  


“THAT’S NOT TRUE!!! HE’S BEEN EATING ALL DAY! HE ATE ALL THE APPETIZERS! _ALL OF THEM!_ AND THEN SENT GRILLBY DIRTY MESSAGES ABOUT IT!”

  


“Dirty messages?” Gaster asked, quirking a brow at Sans, who’s suddenly grown very nervous.

  


“heh. yea, uh. real unsanitary ones,” he stammered out. “touching food without rubber gloves? disgusting amirite?”

  


“...Truly,” Gaster hummed, not believing a word. He excused himself for a few minutes, getting something to eat himself, before coming back to the two skeletons. “So, how has your stay been so far?”  
  
“AWFUL!!! TRULY TERRIBLE!!! MY BROTHER IS THE WORST AND SO ARE HIS BOYFRIENDS,” Papyrus complained without hesitation.

  


“‘ey, there’s worse people,” Sans argued and Papyrus immediately threw him a glare.

  


“WHO!?”  
  
“hitler.”  
  
“HITLER DOES NOT COUNT!!!” Papyrus screeched, before turning away from Sans and instead to his father. “HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, DAD???”

  


Sans knew he was in for a long ride the second he saw the purely ecstatic sparkles in Gaster’s eyes.

  


“Very exciting! The Meister’s library is so large and varying! I wish I could read every single piece in there.” Sans didn’t doubt he’d actually do it. “I’ve learned so much since we’ve come here. Did you know that every monster seems to be automatically a god here? Humans make up the mortals, which praise and honor the gods. It wouldn’t hurt for ours to take at least a _bit_ of an example…”

  


-

  


By only a few hours, Hearth was sitting at one of the tables, he was covered in stains and smears of different food. He has been tripped, getting his food burned before he can make it to the customer, pushed, and even down right being made fun of by the same flame monster. The other students working in the cafe kicked him out of duty, yelling at him what happened, that he used to be so good, and now he made more of a mess than any good.

  


Grillby jumped up to take his place, showing them his skills and charm. They ended up shoving Grillby in the closet fitting butler outfit with Hearth’s color scheme and let him work in Hearth’s place. Hearth was mad at first, but then decided to relax begrudgingly, he didn’t really want to work anyways…

  


The only down side is the butler will have to be paired with the maid, and Death was his maid.

  


Grillby was in bliss. Sure, sabotaging Hearth like that might’ve been a little cruel, but let’s face it. He was the better butler. He had the practice, the class, style. He had the charm.

  


Hearth might be stronger, Hearth might be taller. But at least Grillby had this. A plate balanced in his hand with a neatly assorted order he delivered one of the customers, passing Hearth with probably the most satisfied smile ever.

  


While that was going on, backstage, Alphys, Death, and Catty were practicing the steps and to teach Death fast before the first show. They would have to perform more than once at different times to get more attraction and for as many people to see. It was lucky Death had the body shape he did, he matched nicely with Alphys’ and catty’s body shape and height. Death studied the moves, and even made the two girls do the dance themselves so he can get a better view of it. By only a few hours, Death almost mastered the whole dance, if it wasn’t for him refusing so much for every move they showed him.

  


“And I think we are done for now, let’s take a break.” Catty huffed, all three of them sweating and moving quickly to the water cups waiting for them.

  


“W-wow! D-D-Death yo-ou almost g-got the wh-whole dance down!!!” Alphys stuttered, cup shaking in her grasp as she tried to drink from it.

  


Death grumbled something under his breath, “this is stupid.” Gulping down the water and using a napkin to wipe at his head and chest. He tried to calm his breathing, but he was working up the sweat for hours now, _dammit he deserved to be tired._

  


A pale short monster walked up to them, “So Hearth just got replaced… sooooo, there is this new guy who is gonna be paired with you Sans.” She said awkwardly.

  


“what? why?” Death yelled, swiveling to face the small monster.

  


“He suddenly started sucking so bad, that he was doing more bad than good, so we let this other fire dude take his place.” She answered, backing away from Death.

  


Death stared at her for a moment, before he broke out laughing. “oh my stars, i need to see this.” He walked over to the side of the stage curtains, looking out, making sure he was hidden. He saw Hearth sitting at a table looking very grumpy with food all over him, and Grillby in a suit with Death’s same color scheme, he looked really happy serving and waiting tables.

  


Death snorted, watching both monsters he loved and had to look away. “welp. that’ fine, i know the dude, we’re cool.”

  


The others sighed in relief, glad Death won’t be enraged to be paired up with someone that’s not Hearth or his brother.


	49. to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **slight NSFW warning**

“THERE’LL BE A SHOW LATER, TOO!!! DEATH, TOO!!!”

  


“Death will be dancing?” Gaster asked curiously as the three of them finally headed to the maid café. Papyrus gave him an energetic nod.

  


“AND HE’LL TEAM UP WITH HEARTH LATER, REAPER TOLD ME.”

  


“hah, guess not,” Sans noted, getting a confused look from Papyrus. He didn’t elaborate, but pointed a quick finger at Hearth, sitting miserably at one of the tables, covered in food. He then quickly spotted Grillby dressed up as a butler instead, serving one of the tables.

  


Sans didn’t even bother to tell his family, before quickly ‘porting over to Grillby, hugging him from behind and almost bringing him out of balance.

  


“Oof. Don’t do that, Sans, almost made me drop the tray,” Grillby huffed, but he was chuckling once he saw his boyfriend.

  


“aww, sorry ‘bout that, handsome.” Sans purred back, feeling over the fabric of his suit. “so wha’ happened?”  
  
“Hearth wasn’t a good butler,” Grillby simply said with a shrug. “I filled in.”  
  
“mhhh, sure. you’re evil, babe,” the skeleton quipped back as he leaned up to give Grillby a kiss. “i’ll let’cha work, though. someone’s gotta cheer up hearth.”  
  
“Not my fault if he’s too clumsy,” Grillby replied, but he was smiling softly as he watched Sans leave with a wink.

  


The skeleton quickly threw himself on a seat across of the miserable looking fire elemental.

  
“lookin’ good there, hearth,” he joked. “might’ve taken the term ‘hot mess’ a bit too serious, though.”

  


“Shut the fuck up Sans.” Hearth grumbled, “Grillby did this, the fucker _wanted_ to take my place!!” Hearth glared at the flame serving tables.

  


“Now he gonna have his hands all over Death when they are dancing.”

  


“heh. figured,” Sans huffed, glancing at Grillby. “sorry ‘bout him. no idea what you guys’ issue is, but he’s usually not like that.”

  


He picked up a menu, looking at what the café had to offer. If he was already here he might as well order everything they had. And _if_ he was gonna throw up again. Worth it.

  


“don’t be too upset ‘bout it, though, man. y’can have your hands on death the second this event is over.” Unless it would be a race with who got to get their hands on Death first. Huh. Between the two of them, Sans could easily imagine that being true.

  


Hearth huffed, but then gave Sans a smug grin. “Actually…. me and Death are gonna play a game.~” He took out a small remote control, it had a switch that went from off, to six settings. “do you know what this is Sans?”

  


Sans eyed the remote curiously. It _looked_ familiar, but… “nah, to be honest,” he muttered, but from the sound of Hearth’s voice he could tell it’d be either something very good or very bad.

  


“Death currently has a vibrator in him, and I can turn it on anytime I want while he is playing maid, to make things more interesting.” Hearth laughed, thumbing and looking over the remote. “Only time I can’t use it is when he is preforming, buuuttt…. any other time.” He looked at Sans, his expression evil and smug.

  


Oh.

  


_Oh._

  


“ _fuck,_ ” Sans cursed under his breath, his eyes wide and face blue. “he’s lettin’ you _do_ that?”

  


There was no doubt Sans was getting excited from this. Fuck. _Fuck!_ Whatever he expected to happen today was _not_ this and he wasn’t sure how to deal with this, aside from squirming on his seat as he pictured Death in a cute maid dress, body summoned and a vibe inside of him… Face flushed as he tried to act normal through the sensations.

  


Ooohh fuck, Sans wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be in Hearth’s or in Death’s place right now, or if he was just fine playing spectator. Everything about this sounded too good.

  


“Well. I had to convince him a bit, but after making sure I won’t do it while he is dancing, doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone. He let me.” Hearth eyed the remote, before quickly putting it on the first setting and switching it back off. A scream came from back stage.

  


“ _ **hearth!!**_ ”

  


Hearth snorted and ducked his head down, laughing.

  


Sans flushed even more seeing Hearth turn it on and heard Death scream. Oh fuck. Today was simultaneously gonna be a very great and a very hard day.

  


...And the day wasn’t the only thing hard either.

  


Sans swallowed. “so, uh. y’got any plans with that thing, or just messin’ around?” Sans quirked a small, nervous but evil smile. “c’mon big boy, fill me in.”

  


Hearth’s smiled widen after seeing Sans so on board with this. “Well of course, Death has a pretty low sex drive, but with this, I can get him wanting me so bad, getting teased the whole time~” Hearth look has turned more pervy, looking up and biting his lower lip. “Just think of it, a Death maid absolutely _begging_ for you to touch him, degrade him, fucking destroy himmm~” Hearth seemed lost in his own world now, in his own personal heaven.

  


“oh fuck.” And Sans did. Did imagine Death underneath him, desperate and wanting, writhing with the need to get touched. Hearth must have some hell of an endurance, because the day had barely started and Sans was already far too riled up.

  


“welp. ex-fucking-cuse me, i’ll have to find a bathroom,” Sans blurted out quickly before teleporting away to take care of some business.

  


Hearth burst out laughing, wiping a tear from his face as he saw Sans teleport away. “Weak.”

  


Sans rinsed his hands in both shame and water before he decided to ‘port back to where he sat before, hood pulled over his head and his face still flushed.

  


“so anyway,” he said, not looking Hearth in the face.

  


Hearth snorted. “If that’s got you all hot and bothered, then you are gonna _die_ when Death comes out and shows his stuff.” he also moved the remote around in his hand, so Sans can see it. “And when the show really begins.”

  


Hearth laughed, patting Sans on the back. “But that’s later, want to walk around? Don’t want to see your boyfriend like that for much longer.” he admitted.

  


Sans snorted, although he was still feeling a little hotter than usual.

  


“aww c’mon. grillby’s lookin’ handsome.” And he did, man, he did. If Hearth hadn’t looked quite as miserable as he did, earlier, Sans would’ve definitely wanted to show Grillby just _how good_ he looked in a suit. But he’ll have time for that later.

  
“sure, though. le’s walk ‘round a bit.”

  


“Great.” Hearth got up and started to walk out, with Sans next to him. “Is there something you want to see?” he asked, once they got far away from the cafe.

  


“i think i walked past a shitty haunted house thing,” Sans said with a shrug. “i bet it’s bad enough to make fun of. wanna check it out?”

  


Hearth didn’t want to remind Sans that this ‘haunted house’ was made by gods, in a world with dangerous creatures and other unholy things to get inspiration from….yet, he thinks it would be fun seeing Sans scream like a girl.

  


“Oh sure dude, lead the way.” If one payed attention, you can hear the evil in his voice, and oh boy was Hearth excited now.

  


Sans quirked a brow at the odd tone in Hearth’s voice. Did he actually think it’d be scary? It was a fucking High School event, how scary could it be? What resources would they even have? The science-class skeleton? Oooh, public nudity, how terrifying.

  


“a’right then, let’s go big guy,” he said anyways, leading Hearth to the room he’s sawn the haunted house sign at.

  


Once they got there, Hearth admitted that it didn’t look scary, but he knew it was just a false sense of security. They walked into the building, everything dark with cobwebs and the sense of dread everywhere.

  


“heh, not bad,” Sans mused as he looked around, his eyes narrowing at the darkness. The cobwebs seemed actually realistic. Good props? Or did they get a spider monster to spin those for them? Did they have a version of Muffet…? Was she _also_ Hearth’s ex here?  
  
Huh. It was odd to think about, Sans wasn’t sure what would surprise him more. If she was or if she wasn’t.

  


Anyway. Haunted house. So far it seemed to at least set the atmosphere right, that was already a solid star of five, Sans had to admit.

  


Hearth walked in, the hall looked like it was slowly turning, like they were inside a twister. The ground feels a little jelly like, like the ground wasn’t solid. When Hearth touched the walls and withdrew it, slime came with him, lines of see through vomit green smile stuck to his fingers and the wall.

  


He looked at Sans, “OooOOohhHHHhhh, scary.” Hearth said, making his voice sound like a ghost in those crappy horror movies.

  


_Death will be laughing this whole time, would even break down laughing when there is a jump scare._

  


Hearth smiled at the thought.

  


“ooohhh terrifying,” Sans parroted him, before laughing. “wait! wait- i know what’s goin’ on. green slimes oozing from the walls? that’s the first sign of -” And he made a small pause there, to add some anticipation to the mix. “- _the hash-slinging slasher.”_

  


He put his own palm again, pulling it away to see lines of oozing slime connecting his palm with the wall, before Sans wiped it off on his pants. Not scary, but definitely not bad either.

  


There was scream in front of them, like someone was scared out of their minds and they were going through hell. You would feel bad for the person, if their scream didn’t come from nowhere and send shivers down your spine.

  


Hearth felt a chill run down his spine, the scream sounded familiar, like he knew it from somewhere… _Please teachers, don’t be stupid enough to let students bring a banshee._

  


Sans gasped, jumping a little next to Hearth as he suddenly heard the scream, but he quickly recovered. “jesus fuck,” he breathed out, holding a hand to his chest. “yea, i guess i can’t deny that’s a point to the fuckin’ haunted house.”  
  
He was chuckling, though, from the sudden adrenaline. It hadn’t been _scary_ per-say, the loud volume just startled him. But a scare was a scare.

  


Hearth smirked at him. “Then you are in for a treat.” Before continuing to walk, trying not to tip over with the floor not giving much resistance. It was dark, and even his flames are not working to light up around them. Hearth left something run past his leg, and tried his best not to make a fire ball and throw it at his feet.

  


Sans jerked away when he felt something brush his leg, too. He didn’t exactly make a noise, simply glaring at the ground - although it was too dark to see anything - but he did bump slightly into Hearth when he tried to move away, flushing a little. He didn’t want the elemental to know anything here was actually getting to him, so he just straightened himself, not saying a word.

  


Hearth just kept walking, tall and straight, his fire was being ruffed around slightly, he can tell there was a slight wind, to help bring chills. The floor was no solid again, but it was creaking now, and it was fairly quiet. The sound of breathing felt so close, like they were right behind him, even though he knew someone wasn’t there.

  


“geez, someone close the window,” Sans chuckled nervously at the noises of breathing and wind. He subconsciously moved a little closer to Hearth, not exactly wanting the other to ‘protect’ him - pshh, he wasn’t scared - but he didn’t want to lose him either.

  


“Sans, you’re screwed. Know why?” Hearth asked, feeling auras close by, he smiled.

  


“heh. what?” Sans questioned, his voice sounding challenging, although mostly to cover up the nervousness in it. “someone’s gonna show up n’ try to tickle me? psh, c’mon dude. i’m a skeleton, i ain’t scared.”

  


“You forget where you are. This place is made by gods, who have access to the world around them, like mummies and banshees, I wouldn’t be surprised if they brought those to be honest.” Hearth mused out loud, and the fact that they were gods, they can handle a lot of their shit, but mortals though, is another matter. “Maybe even let them loose, since they pose no threat to god like beings, you though....”

  


He smiled, maybe this will get Sans jumpy.

  


“heh, uh. they wouldn’t,” Sans argued, although he was sweating a little as that _did_ get him nervous. He didn’t know until this very moment that banshees and mummies would be real, but he didn’t doubt it. And the way Hearth listed them, they didn’t sound like they’d still fit into the category of ‘monsters.’

  


“yea, y’gods can handle that shit maybe, but i’ve seen some, uh. some humans around. y’wouldn’t willingly put them in danger.” _Or would they?_

  


_Ffffuuucccckkkkkk. He’s to smart._ “Nah, humans are replaceable.” _Please fall for it Sans._ Hearth focused on the souls that are in the walls that they were passing, and …..yup ...zombies… And like they were summoned by his thoughts, hands burst from the walls, swiping to grab whatever they can find, some looked like their skin was peeling off, and flesh were missing. The smell was awful, and you can even see bone where some hands lost pieces of themselves.

  


Sans yelped when hands suddenly came out of the wall. “ _fuck!_ ” he cursed loudly. “jesus! fuck… not cool.” He huffed. Alright. Zombie hands. There was a lot of necromancy going on in this universe and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

  


Sans glanced from Hearth to the hands as he developed the probably yet worst idea he’s ever had. “think someone needs to be put in their place,” Sans scoffed at them, before actually diving in to bite one of the hands straight into the knuckles. Oh. Oh. _Oh god._ They fell off smoothly, dropping into Sans’ jaw and dissolving with his magic. Wow. This was awful.

  


The hand grabbed onto Sans face, pulling his head into the wall, there, ugly deformed faces stared at Sans, eyes white and teeth rotten and some missing. Jaws broken and even missing, scratches and and tearing of the skin all over. They closed in on Sans, ready to bite into him. Before being pulled out of the wall, a fire hand going to grab the hand still holding Sans.

  


Hearth pulled Sans out, holding him to his chest, as he checked him for injuries. “Sans! Are you okay, are you hurt?!?!” Hearth asked in a panic.

  


Sans groaned in agony as he willingly leaned into Hearth. “regrets, man,” he groaned out. Absolutely every single thing about both this idea and experience had been awful and he wasn’t gonna deny he was actually still shaking a little, his throat feeling tight with the pure panic he had felt the split seconds he’s been pulled into the wall.

  


Sans couldn’t help but to hold onto Hearth, arms tightening around the elemental as he became his lifeline, his safety net. “... _fuck,_ ” Sans muttered out quietly, slowly getting himself to calm a little. “i… shit. ugh. sorry. ‘m good.” He didn’t look at Hearth, though, instead burying his face into the other’s neck.

  


Hearth sighed in relief, picking Sans up and continuing into the haunted house. “Told you, but do you ever listen? Nnooooo!” Hearth mocked, holding Sans close like he was shielding him. “Hope you learned your lesson.”

  


He passed a guy on a toilet taking a shit, trying very hard not to make eye contact.

  


“i learned that fingers are way easier to bite off than expected,” Sans retorted, letting himself lean close to Hearth. He’d usually complain, especially in a haunted house, that he was fine and could walk himself, but…

  


He was still a little shaken from what happened and… Sans was comfortable in Hearth’s arms.

  


“ohhh no,” Sans quickly gasped. “that’s the scariest thing so far!” He was pointing at a dude taking a shit.

  


Hearth snorted, before pushing Sans’ face into his chest. “Don’t worry, I got you! I will protect you!!” He said heroically, puffing his chest out and clicking his tongue twice.

  


Continuing past the guy and absently ducked when spiders were dangling from the ceiling.

  


Sans snorted against Hearth’s chest, only barely trying to push himself away from it. “oohhhh, so heroic,” he cooed comically. “what would i be without you, hmm?”

  


“A sad scared bitten skeleton.” Hearth stated, jumping in the air slightly when a guy in a sea monster mask jumped out from some props. “Dammit Sky Father!”

  


The monster in the suit took off his mask, laughing heartily at Heath. “Oh, I am sorry my friend, looks like I went to far.” His beard and horns looked like they shined and were well kept. His fur looked nice a smooth, hair curled slightly and his caring eyes looking at them sweetly. “I have never guessed Death would be scared, though.” Looking at Sans in his arms.

  


“No, no, this is not Death.” Hearth answered, laughing.

  


“‘n i’m not scared either,” Sans retorted with a scoff. “what? if a tall hot dude offers to carry you, would _you_ turn down the offer? ‘m sans, by the way.” He held out a palm for Asgore, no, Sky Father to take, the other still wrapped around Hearth.

  


Sky Father smiled warmly, taking the hand and gently shaking it. “I am very glad to meet you Sans, though, you have the name of someone I know, and you look like him a lot, yet I feel no godly magic from you?” He looked at Sans interesting,

  


“He is Sans, from another universe.” Like that explained everything.

  


“Oh!” And it did. The godly Asgore looked at Sans, beaming. “And how do you like our world Sans?”

  


“god mauled by zombies ‘n my boyfriend almost humiliated me to the entire world, ‘s great so far,” Sans quipped. He was actually having a lot fun here so far, it was interesting seeing so many faces he knew, but as completely different people.

  


Sky Father looked surprised, but then miffed soon after. “I told them the zombies were too much!! They could really hurt someone!! I will have to catch you both later, I have to stop this before it goes too far, I am sorry you had to go through that Sans.” He nodded to Hearth, giving Sans a apologetic look before leaving.

  


Hearth looked at the monster leave, before looking back at Sans. “Well, time to move on.”

  


Hearth continued on, going back to holding Sans close to his chest. “This tall hot dude will keep you safe.”

  


Sans flushed a little, but laughed. Okay. Yea. Calling him that in front of Hearth was his own fault. Although he figured he could come up with a comeback. “who, you?” Sans asked, sounding fake-confused. “oh no, i was talkin’ bout sky daddy back there. damn, what a stud.”

  


“Oh really?” Hearth leaned in, their faces close. “Am I not hot enough for you?” Proving his point, he raised the temperature of his flames, his tongue sticking out and running over his fiery mouth, teasing. He brought Sans closer, to make him feel the heat he was giving off.

  


Was it suddenly hot in here? Fuck, Sans suddenly felt a lot hotter than before, and not just because of the heat Hearth was giving off. His face was flushed, eyes wide as he watched Hearth’s tongue far too closely. He leaned in a little, eyes suddenly closing, teeth parted and-

  


And Sans pushed Hearth’s face away from his, leaning into the other direction himself. He was almost wheezing to get his bearings back. Fuck, Sans! What is wrong with you! Stop being so damn thirsty for _everybody._

  


“heh, uh, nope,” the skeleton tried, hoping he sounded somewhat collected. “nah. cold as an icicle.”

  


Hearth had to act quickly to stop Sans from falling from his arms. “Fuck man, did you try to kiss me?” Hearth asked, getting a better hold on Sans. “Fuck I didn’t mean for you to do that.” Hearth gone quiet after that.

  


“i-i wasn’t…!” Sans stopped himself, face feeling hot as he refused to look Hearth in the face. Oh, who was he kidding? “i… got carried away… uh… s-sorry.”

  


“Really now? You seem to do that a lot.” What with him getting it on with his boyfriend to begin with. “Don’t…. push me like that again when I’m holding you. You could get hurt.” He said absently, continuing on.


	50. tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and ANOTHER **NSFW warning**

The rest of the haunted house was pretty good, after a while, Hearth finally walked out the haunted house, feeling as okay as he felt when he walked in before. He looked at the skeleton in his arms. “So how was it? Was it lame as you thought it was?”

  


Sans was more than glad over the change of topic. “it, uh. i guess ‘t’was pretty ok. six of ten stars.” He said, trying to not sound as nervous anymore. “zombies looked fake as all hell, though. sky daddy makes up for it, though.”  
  
Sans gave Hearth a small wink, before wiggling in his hold a little. “y’can, uh… let me down now.”

  


“Okay.” Hearth said cheerfully, before promptly dropping Sans. “There you go!~”

  


Not having expected that, Sans dropped on his pelvis, a pained grunt escaping his mouth. “ _ow._ wow,” Sans groaned, pushing himself off the ground and dusting his ass off a little. “ _what_ a gentleman. i truly wonder why they’d ever replace you as a butler.” There wasn’t any actual venom in his voice, though, just lighthearted teasing.

  


Hearth winked and clicked his tongue, pointing finger guns at the shorter skeleton. He got out his phone and looked at the time, before looking ecstatic. “Oh!, it’s almost time for Death to come out and do the dance, let’s go, Let’s Go, _let’s go!_ ” He grabbed Sans arm and started to pull him to the cafe.

  


“oh my god,” Sans laughed as he was dragged along by Hearth. “chill. i’ve got this.” And he used his next step to bring them both through the void, dropping them back out in the Maid café, close to the table they’ve been at before.

  


The place was packed, butlers and maids rushing around trying to take care of everyone. The Meister, Gaster, and Papyrus were sitting at a table close to the front of the stage, talking.

  


Hearth walked quickly to the table, sitting in two of the free chairs still left. “Hey.”

  


“‘sup guys,” Sans said when he joined them all, sitting down next to Hearth.

  


“SANS!!! THERE YOU ARE!” Papyrus said quickly, leaning in his chair a bit to look at his brother. “WE WERE WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT OFF TO!”

  


“oh, heh. sorry ‘bout that,” Sans replied a bit sheepishly. “should’a’ve told you. was just checking out some stuff with hearth.”  
  
“It is quite alright, Sans, do not worry,” Gaster told him. “I already figured that’s where you were.”

  


“SHHHH!” The youngest skeleton suddenly shushed them. “THE SHOW IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!!”

  


Sans chuckled, but he shut up, instead focusing on where he’s heard there’d be a dance any moment.

  


All the lights were off, and you can see shadows on the stage, three figures were on the stage, all with the same body shape and height.

  


After a few seconds, the lights to the stage turned on, showing three gods on the stage, a cat, a lizard, and a skeleton. All of them were wearing a maid dresses, Catty with a purple and yellow dress, and shiny golden trim at the edges of her dress. There is Alphys, with a pale yellow and light blue dress, golden trim on her dress too. Then there was Death, with a black and blue dress, with the same shiney golden trim as the other two.

  


They were all posing, before the music started and they began to dance. The crowd started to cheer immediately.

  


This was the first time Sans was seeing Death in his maid dress and… wow. He didn’t think a guy could pull off a dress the way Death did, but he looked- _he looked really fucking hot._ Who let these kids run a _maid_ café? Who thought that would be a good idea!?  
  
Sans would have to thank them, because this was a sight he did _not_ want to ever miss out on.

  


And it only got better once he started dancing, too. He was so _good_ at it, his movements smooth and controlled, his step having power in it.

  


_The way the far too short skirt lifted ever so little every once in awhile. The way his body was glistening slightly with the sweat from dancing._

  


Sans bit his tongue as he kept watching the dance as closely as he could.

  


Gaster and Papyrus were fascinated too. Of course, also because of Death’s dancing skills. He did _amazing_ , there was no doubt. But for both of them it was also the first time to see a skeleton monster summon an almost entire body.

  


Of course Gaster knew that was a possibility, although Death’s choice around the chest did surprise him. But he’s never seen a magic display like that live and in action. Gaster never felt the need to summon a whole body and Verdana never did it at home at least.

  


So it was the first time Gaster actually saw something like this, and it was truly fascinating. Maybe he should go up to Death and ask him about it sometime. Did he do it for a specific reason, or simply aeshtetics? Was it harder than summoning something else? Would he still feel his bones with all the magic around it? So many unanswered questions…

  


Papyrus on the other hand never even _knew_ it was a possibility! Magic’s never been a big deal in their household. Despite Gaster’s job having so much to do with magic, he never really encouraged his son’s magic development any more than necessary. It could be too dangerous, it could be too fickle.

  


Death seemed to have a great hold on this kind of magic, though! And it looked cute, too! He wondered if he and Reaper were able to do something like that, and how they would end up looking…

  


Hearth’s mouth was absolutely watering, watching that body turn and shake and pose. It made him feel even more hotter when he remembered that Death, the same beautiful person dancing in front of him, let him put a vibrator inside him, just for Hearth. This thought was driving Hearth crazy, that sexy body, that _sexy moving body_ he was gonna have under him tonight, was all his. Sometimes he looks at Death and can’t believe how lucky he is to be chosen to be with him.

  


_Yes. All his._

  


The Meister and god of magic was pleased at what he was seeing, Death learned to control magic much better when he last saw him try this, and the feeling of pride bubbled up again. He glanced at the Gaster besides him, but looking back at the show, not wanting to miss his boy for even a second.

  


To say he was jealous at Gaster was one thing, to say he was low key envying this Gaster was another…..maybe. Even though he knew why this had to be, he still felt a bit of injustice, he wanted his boys, he wanted to proudly say they were his children. But… if he did, people would call him out for favoritism, whenever he was trying to protect them from roleism. He only wished he could claim them as his children, both Death and Reaper… his boys.

  


But now is not the time to think of this, now is time to watch one of his beautiful boys dance, and be proud from afar, and maybe…. call them his sons in his mind…

  


At the side of the stage, Reaper was watching the show with a clipboard in his hands, watching closely, half relieved his brother was doing fine, the other half nervous something will happen. But he only stayed quiet, watching silently as he went through the moves in his head and watched as his brother preformed them perfectly. He started to calm down a bit once the song changed, and he now saw his brother strutting along on the dance floor, that meant the dance was almost over, and his brother would have done it!

  


Grillby was sitting farther back in the audience, taking a small break from butlering. He saw Sans and the others sitting down in the front-row, but by the time he’s finished everything up, all seats were already gone. Oh well.

  


He could watch Death dance just fine from back here, and… damn. He still was _so good_ at it. The moves were different, with him suddenly haven taken in the main dancer role it seemed, but he still looked like this particularly dance had been his whole life. He couldn’t tell if it was passion or just pure power that made it look so empowering, so dazzling. God, he couldn’t wait to finally be close to Death, get to serve customers alongside him. Maybe even get to serve Sans… Although that _probably_ meant he’d also end up serving Hearth.

  


It would be a loss worth it.

  


Once the dance was over the three monsters bowed and left the stage, the crowd cheering for them. the three gods went backstage to catch their breath before going out and starting to serve people.

  


Death drank some water, grabbing a napkin and patting his exposed magic, wiping off the sweat. Once he felt ready, he went out to go next to Grillby. “ready ta wait some tables man?”

  


“Always,” Grillby replied, already having gotten everything ready. He saw Sans and Hearth at a table, having had left the other’s once the show ended apparently. Sans was already waving him over excitedly and Grillby gave Death a small nod, before heading towards the table.

  


Death nodded, before walking over to his boyfriends table. “hello, ‘m death, this is grillby, and we will be yer maid-” Death ended, linking arms with Grillby, like he was told to do. Grinding out each word like they were painful.

  


Grillby smiled sympathetically at his boyfriend when he seemed to force out every and each word. He also decided to ignore his other boyfriends poorly disguised snickering.

  


“-and butler for this evening,” Grillby continued on from where Death left off. “How may we serve you?”

  


Sans was still snickering, but he quickly tried to stuff it down to instead rest his elbows on the table, face in his hands as he looked dreamily at both of them. “damn, i think the website’ll be down any moment. the _servers_ are just gettin’ _too hot,_ ” he quipped with a wink.

  


Death laughed, using one hand to cover his mouth, “wow man, good one!”

  


Hearth huffed out a quiet laugh, nodding in agreement. “Well maid, are you on the menu?” He had one elbow resting on the table, with his head laying in the palm of his hand, the other hand under the table.

  


Death suddenly gave out a small cry and he looked to be shocked for a few seconds, his cheeks growing darker and the cry faded into an almost soundless moan, it stopped before anyone could figure out what happened. Death put his hands on the table for stability, before glaring at Hearth.

  


Grillby blinked surprised, from Death to Hearth to Sans, who was suddenly flushing slightly, his lazy grin a bit more tense suddenly. Then back to Death, who was suddenly holding onto the table.  
  
What was he missing?  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Grillby asked softly, putting an arm around Death’s waist. “Maybe you should take a break first.” He _had_ just been dancing. Maybe he was just a little weak or dizzy from that.

  


“no ‘m fii _iii_ i-ha ha ah-iiiin _nnn_ nneee.” Death trailed off, his hands going to grab the frills of his dress, his smile wide and tense, his eye was twitching. His body spazzed out slightly, his back straight and he got on his tippy toes.

  


No, he was not fine. Or maybe he was, but there was _definitely_ something going on, and he did _not_ like being left out in whatever it was like this.

  


“...If you’re sure,” the elemental hummed, before slowly taking his arm back. He eyes Hearth and Sans. “So. Did you want to order something?”  
  
“aside from a load of that cock?”  
  
“Aside from that, yes.”  
  
Sans put a hand on his chin, humming as he made a show of thinking about it. “a’right then, fine. i’ll have one of these, babe.” He pointed at one of the pastries on the menu and Grillby gave him a nod, quickly writing down the order.

  


Hearth looked through the menu, thumbing the control in his hand under the table. “I will have…. Tori’s strawberry shortcake.” Putting the remote on the first setting and leaving it there. Death tensed, he was stiff as a board. His voice can out strained and hard.

  


“ri..gh..t. aa.wa..y” He muttered, before promptly making a sharp turn and walking away.

  


Grillby was surprised at the sudden leave, giving a glance to Sans and Hearth, before nodding towards them and quickly following Death. Something _very_ odd was going on here, Grillby mused as he was getting closer to the kitchen. He looked one last time back to Sans and Hearth’s table…

  


Hearth was grinning at him, with a remote in his hand, he slowly turned the knob to the second setting, keeping eye contact the whole time, Death making a small squeak and spazzed out the tiniest bit before continuing walking, not looking back once and even went off faster.

  


Hearth turned the remote off soon after, giving Grillby a glorious smile, with a Sans still with his tense smile and his face blue like a blueberry right next to him.

  


Oh. _Fuck._ _That’s_ what was going on. Grillby’s eyes went wide once he saw the remote, once he saw Hearth turning the knob, causing Death to squeak.

  


Holy _shit_ they were doing this. Right now. Right here. In public. And Death had to act decent through it. And _Grillby_ had to act decent through knowing his boyfriend _right next to him_ had a vibrator in…

  


Hoh boy. This was going to be a long day.

  


Death walked into the kitchen, waiting for Grillby to come in and give the chefs the piece of paper with their boyfriends orders already, and get back to waiting more tables.

  


Grillby waited until they had a moment, at least a short one, for themselves in the backroom, while everyone else seemed to be either waiting tables or in the kitchen. Grillby didn’t waste another moment, quickly backing Death into a wall, with enough room for him to escape if he wanted to, but still coming close.

  


“So… A vibrator, huh…?” He asked, his voice barely visible if Death wouldn’t be as close to him as he was.

  


“it was hearth’s idea!” He said quickly, moving so his body wasn’t on the wall, feeling helpless and cornered with it touching his back. So he opted to hug Grillby, hiding his face into the other’s chest. “he can be very stubborn sometimes…” He laughed lightly.

  


_Wow, your such a slut Death, a disgrace._

  


Grillby flushed when Death hugged him, quickly putting his arms around the small skeleton, holding him close. “I figured,” the elemental mused, a hand gently running over Death’s back, feeling the spine underneath the fabric. “...Are you okay with it, though? You know you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with, baby.”

  


“‘m fine, kind of used to all this kinky stuff.” He looked at Grillby with a silly face, “hearth is a _very_ naughty boy~” He laughed. He pulled Grillby to the chefs.

  


“now go give them the order so we wait more tables, i just want to get this over with.”

  


Oh, Grillby wanted something completely else, though. With Death so close to him, smelling him - _barely smelling the sex on him -_ waiting more tables was the last thing Grillby could think of. But… He let go of Death. Very, very reluctantly so, but he did, and he nodded, quietly saying, “alright baby,” before heading out with their order.

  


They walked back to the table, setting the plates down on the table. “anythin’ else?” Death asked, eyeing Hearth as his arm was under the table suspiciously.

  


“Hmmm, I’m fine babe, how about you Sans?”

  


Sans thought about his answer a lot for some reason. The whole situation was making him tense, as if he _had_ to be smooth about everything he was going to say or he’d ruin some kind of tension here.

  


Did he want anything?  
  
_God he wanted Death right now._ Not even just _Death._ Him and Grillby _both,_ Grillby looking so suave as a butler and Death’s small reactions to the vibe just riling Sans on so badly.

  


“‘m good,” the skeleton finally decided, hoping that would work fine.

  


“kay _eeeyyyy!_ ” Death squealed, giving off a drawn on huffed moan, legs going weak for a few seconds. “much ha! hearth too muchh!” And just like that, Death slumped the slightest bit, sighing in relief, before straightening and smacking Hearth over the head. Death looked around to see if anyone noticed, but everyone was loudly talking to one another.

  


He glared at the laughing fire elemental sitting at the table.

  


“Sorry babe, sorry!” Hearth was trying not to laugh, and even covering his crotch, he didn’t look very sincere.

  


Grillby and Sans both sucked in a surprised, wanting breath when they heard Death moan, their eyes catching for a second before they glanced to the skeleton in question. Fuck, why did he have to sound so good. Why did _Hearth_ have to be the one in control.

  


“W...Well then!” Grillby said quickly once the situation settled, his voice sounding friendly, but his eyes looking hurried. “Call us if you need anything, or want to order something after all, yes?” He quickly spun around, taking Death with him as he headed back to the backroom with a hand on Death’s ass and a goal set in mind.

  


He _needed_ him. Now. And if only a small taste of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so MAYBE i mightve forgotten the update day on sunday ....


	51. &

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still **NSFW warning** and we wont stop any time soon either...

Death felt the hand on his ass, and didn’t know how to feel about it, it felt tingly and exciting, but he thought that it was just the vibrator making him feel things that way.

  


“man, off my ass.” He looked at Grillby a little sternly.

  
  


“S...Sorry,” Grillby muttered, but not without leaving a small squeeze first. He crossed his arms as he kept walking towards the back room in an attempt to remind himself to keep his hands to himself for now.

  


“pfft.” Death snorted, trying to hide his laughter at how the flame looked so disappointed , ignoring how he gasped when his ass was squeezed. “dirty boy.” He snickered, planning to tease Grillby for his actions for a while.

  


By the time they arrived in the backroom, other monsters already seemed to be there too, causing the flame to quietly groan in agony. With his luck he’d never get a moment alone with Death again, let alone long enough to actually _do_ something. But the day was barely halfway through and his pants already felt uncomfortably tight, he could only _pray_ people couldn’t see the boner he was having.

  


“ya have a boner.” Death decided to say at that moment. Glancing at the pants that was hiding a dick ready to just pop out. It made him chuckle at the thought of it just popping in to say ‘hello’ to the customers when Grillby took their orders.

  


And now Death is imagining it coming out and talking to the customers with the ‘mine turtle’ voice.

  


Grillby jerked surprised when Death _did_ point it out, his face hot in embarrassment. “Is… Is it obvious?” He breathed out quietly. Fine. So Death noticed. He still didn’t want anyone else to know. He’s gotten this spot through hard worked sabotaging, he didn’t want to lose it because he got a boner from Hearth.

  


_**From Death!**_ Not. Hearth.

  


It was just Hearth’s fault because of his damn perverted games.

  


“maybe.” Death smiled, before looking around to see if anyone else saw. “maybe go take care of it, i can handle things til ya get back, yea?” he looked at Grillby.

  


He could take care of waiters while Grillby took care of his little problem, not like Grillby has been doing that already before the show. It was more of repaying Grillby for being alone at the first bit. So it was fine, hell he can’t even go out and take peoples orders with his boner in their faces.

  


“ _Baby,_ ” Grillby almost whined, “I need _you_ for that.” And he checked quickly that no one was watching them, before pulling Death close, his forehead leaning on the top of Death’s skull “ _Please._ ”

  


“ah geez.” Death looked around once more, before pulling Grillby to the backstage bathrooms, moving to a stall and making Grillby sit down. He quickly unbuttoned and released the cock, taking it into his mouth quickly with no delay.

  


He wanted this over with, Grillby is supposed to dance with him when they are doing Gangnam style, he needs to take care of this quick. He looked up at Grillby, continuing his work without looking away from the flame’s face.

  


Grillby sucked in a sharp, surprised breath when Death actually lead him to a bathroom stall and went down on him. Fuuuuck, Death’s mouth felt so good on his begging cock. Grillby covered his mouth with one hand, keeping himself quiet as he watched Death suck him off, looking _so good_ like this. In the dress, looking up at Grillby, with his cock in his mouth.

  


“That’s good, baby,” Grillby groaned out quietly, a whisper. “Just like that. Ffffuck…” He put his hand on the back of Death’s skull, but didn’t push him. Didn’t move him. Didn’t put any pressure on it.

  
  


Death had his hands on the other’s hip, to keep him in place, as he sucked and bobbed his head up and down. Every once in awhile he would just have the tip in his mouth and suck and let his tongue lick around that, sometimes he would run his tongue along the shaft, with a hand fondling the flame’s balls and the other on the base of the shaft, holding it and squeezing it.

  


He went from slow and deep to quick and short, he hummed and swallowed the cock often to make Grillby cum faster, giving Grillby a sweet gaze as he devoured his cock.

  


_God_ , Grillby thought, thrusting a little into Death’s mouth as he looked down at him in want and awe. He was either _really_ good at this, or Grillby had just been really close to begin with. He figured it was both, although when he came, fingers tightening on Death’s skull, pulling him down to the base of his cock after all, it didn’t really matter which one it was.

  


“Oh fuck, baby,” he groaned, filling the skeletons throat up with his seed.

  


“mhh!” Surprised when the two hands on his skull pulled him down to take the whole cock, liquid shooting out of said cock. Death swallowed, making sure he got all the cum he can. After a few seconds of watching Grillby calm down, he pulled away, a trail of cum and spit connected the dick to Death’s mouth.

  


“ya good now? we really need to go.” He got up, dusting off his dress, before going out of the stall and head to the sink to fix his cum covered face up.

  


Grillby panted as he came down from his high, watching Death fix himself up and leave the stall. He pulled his pants back up, making sure to do it properly despite feeling a little lazy after cumming. He still had to look his best when butlering.

  


He found Death at one of the sinks, quickly walking up to him and gently turning his face towards him, despite the slight sting of water on his flames. Leaning down, Grillby gave him a quick but deep kiss, tasting himself on Death’s tongue.

  


“Thanks,” he breathed out. “Want me to repay you?”

  


“nah, hearth is just gonna rile me up again, if i do now, i’ll be to tired.” Death smiled at him softly, before going back to the mirror to get the cum of his teeth. No needing a customer seeing cum in his teeth, that would be the end of him. “but no prob man.”

  


Grillby clicked his tongue. Right… Hearth… The fucker’ll probably get Death all for himself later, which… Well, he figured it was fair. Hearth was Death’s boyfriend, too. He just wished it could be him instead, getting to fuck Death all riled up and teased out of his mind from the vibe.

  


Damn, why hadn’t _he_ ever thought of something like that. With Sans, when they went out to the bar or the junkyard, and he had to act normal, while Grillby would sit next to him, knowing, being in control…

  


He had to give Hearth one thing. He was damn fucking clever.

  


Death looked at himself from all sides, giving his reflection a nod of approval, he turned to the door, only to gasp and fall to his knees. His hands went to go over and hold himself between the legs, like he was protecting his private parts from an unknown force.

  


But… that unknown force was known, and it was inside him now, on one of the highest settings most likely. Death humped into his hands and arched his back, his head dropped back, with his mouth and eyes wide open in shock and want some moans escaping. The faint sound of buzzing can be heard on his person.

  


“hhhaaahh, aaa _aahhhh_!! hheearttthhhh noo _oooo!_ ”

  


Grillby’s eyes widened when Death suddenly dropped to his knees, worried at first that he was hurt, before…

  


Oh fuck. Why did this moan have to sound so _good._

  


Biting his lip, Grillby ignored the arousal building up again, and instead quickly walked over to Death, squatting down next to him. “Are… Are you alright?” He asked quietly. If Hearth was going too far, pushing him even only a _little_ more than Death was okay with, he was going to beat the shit out of him.

  


Death grabbed onto the other, holding him close as he sat on the flame’s leg, he humped his leg, letting his wet panties rub against the other, head still back, but now his eyes were half lidded, his tongue sticking out and lolling to the side. “ha! ah ah! ohh!~ haaa aaah haaa!!” Death couldn’t even speak, just rut against Grillby until he came. He only sighed in relief for a second before holding onto Grillby harder.

  


“won’!! stop! ah! gribbz, it’ still going!!!” Death cried out helplessly, his walls were so sensitive now, but the vibrations are not stopping, _he can’t deal with it, it felt so good!!_

  


He hid his face from Grillby in his chest, holding him close, feeling his panties all soiled, he was sitting on the other’s leg, that means he soiled Grillby’s pant leg too!!

  


Grillby groaned the second the other grabbed him, humping his leg in need until he came. _Well so much to that._ He practically feel the vibrations through Death, even hearing the buzzing of it. Fuck, Hearth must’ve put it really high, and Death was crying out against him that it won’t stop.

  


_Fuck._ Hearth was going to kill him, but…

  
“I’ve got you,” he whispered. Grillby put a hand up Death’s skirt and into his soaked panties, and putting two fingers up his pussy. Damn, the vibrations were _really_ strong, although he couldn’t quite reach the vibe yet on first try like that. His fingers caught on a thin string, clumsily taking a hold of that instead and carefully pulling it out.

  


He was going to kill Hearth, too, anyways.

  


Death gasped when the other inserted his fingers inside him, he stuck his butt out for easier access, rutting into the hand. His breath hitched when he moaned,  Grillby pulled the vibrator out, he sighed in relief and slumped against the other, cheeks going darker hearing the object buzz.

  


“thanks.”

  


“Hah… You’re welcome, baby,” Grillby hummed against him, closing his fist around the vibe to dull the noise a bit and holding Death close. “I’m gonna have to have a word with Hearth. Are you… okay?”

  


“great.” Death managed to say, panting and holding the other close. “it’ fine tho, don’ worry ‘bout hearth.” He slurred, looking at Grillby with a silly smile.

  


“i don’ know if i can dance to gangnam style now.” Not unless he takes a break, _because oh my stars, the vibrations won’t leave him alone!!_

  


Oh, he damn well was gonna ‘worry’ about Hearth, if worry meant telling him to fucking cut his boyfriend some slack.

  


“Don’t do it, then,” Grillby tried to reassure him. “Don’t push yourself, baby. I’ll just tell them you strained an ankle or so, they’ll understand.” Grillby noticed the vibe had stopped by now and slowly opened his palm, revealing the small, pink object. “What… do we do with that?”

  


Death looked at the small thing in Grillby’s hand that caused all this mess to begin with. He wanted to just wrap it in a napkin and put it in his pocket, but on the other hand, Hearth was gonna be very upset if he didn’t have it.

  


_And the thought of making Hearth upset when I could make his day if I just went along…_ It didn’t sit well with him.

  


Death sighed, taking the vibrator and positioning it to his opening again, moving the panties to the side and gently pushing it in.

  


Grillby sucked in a sharp breath when he watched Death push it in again. “Are… you sure…?” He asked a little hesitantly. He wasn’t going to stop Death if that’s what he wanted, although maybe Grillby was a little miffed Hearth got to keep having his fun despite what just happened.

  


“hearth will be upset.” Death said, pushing it to where it was before, getting up with shaky legs, using his hands on Grillby’s shoulders for support.

  


“Let him be upset,” Grillby muttered, maybe a hint of a growl in his voice. He got up himself, putting an arm around Death to keep him close and keep him from falling. “He should’ve been more careful then.”

  


“‘m not gonna make him upset, not when i can make his day if i do this.” Death stated, pumping more magic into his legs and body to be able to walk by himself. “i would do the same fer ya and sans, that’ just how i am.” Death forced his legs to be stable, slowly letting go of Grillby and standing tall, as proudly as he could.

  


Grillby frowned, still not liking the idea, although he gave in with a sigh. “...Fine. You’re right,” he said. He let Death go once he seemed to feel more stable, relieved the other was already getting his bearings back. Grillby bent down a little, leaving a kiss on the corner of Death’s mouth. “Do you want to continue serving, or do you need a break, baby?”

  


“i’ll take a break, thanks man.” Death gave a kiss of his own to Grillby, planting a shy small peck on the other’s cheek.

  


“No problem,” Grillby said smiling. He gently picked Death up to carry him out of the bathroom, only placing him down once he found an empty chair, gently setting him down. “Call me if you need anything,” Grillby hummed, before walking to leave the backroom.

  


He picked up a tray of orders on the way, may aswell serve a, probably for far too long waiting, table when he’s on his way to fuck up his double. He apologized for the delay when he brought them their food, making sure they weren’t watching anymore when Grillby walked up to Sans’ and Hearth’s table.

  


“What the _fuck_ were you thinking,” Grillby grit out through his teeth, quiet enough for others not to easily overhear. He had one hand on the back of Hearth’s chair, the other on the table.

  


“Hmm?” Hearth asked, “I was telling the story of Death and I getting a picture of a Hydra, why, Sans isn’t allowed or something?” He snorted, looking to Sans in question.

  


Sans caught the look, shrugging back at Hearth. He didn’t know what this would be about either.

  


“I’m talking about _this,_ ” Grillby said, before moving one hand under the table and getting the remote out of his hand, holding it up.

  


Hearth got up, reaching out and grabbing the hand, being taller it was easier getting ahold of it, and started to pry the fingers away. “Oh hell no, this is mine. I’m not letting you take away my fun!” Hearth growled, looking down at the other flame.

  


“Well your ‘ _fun’_ just broke down next to me, crying out that it was _too much,_ ” Grillby growled back at him.

  


Sans stood up immediately, eyes tinted with worry. “is he ok!?” He asked quickly. Grillby glanced at him, eyes softening a little.

  


“...He’s fine. He’s taking a break in the backroom.” Turning back to Hearth with a hard stare. “No thanks to _you._ ”

  


“Fuck.” Hearth muttered under his breath. “Did he get up quick?”

  


“He… did,” Grillby muttered, still glaring up at Hearth.

  


Hearth sighed, “Then he is perfectly fine.” He sounded relieved, before looking back at the remote, “Now give me that.” Going for the remote again, pulling the other’s hand, and managing to take the remote again.

  


“Fuck that,” Grillby growled, tugging his hand away from him. “He might’ve _not_ been ‘perfectly fine’ if I hadn’t been there for him!” Did this guy feel _no_ remorse? He might’ve gone way too far if Grillby hadn’t helped Death out, fuck, he could’ve been spotted by anyone in that state, if Grillby hadn’t been there, if things hadn’t worked out for their luck.

  


Hearth scoffed, “I know my boyfriends limits, this isn’t the first time we did this.” Hearth stated, sure he couldn’t see Death, but he knew how much Death could take, and by then he would have been panting and excused himself somewhere where he would hump something. Hearth knew his timing, he knew how long it took for Death to climax by himself…..

  


But he wasn’t by himself.

  


“Oh…” Hearth said. “I see how it was too much, you had fun with him.” He stated, “I know how long it takes for Death to reach his limit, and if he was done sooner…..and you were with him…” He let the sentence hang, giving Grillby a knowing look.

  


“hnnnn _lucky,_ ” Sans whined a little, slumping down on the table. Everytime he saw Hearth thumbing the remote he felt a shockwave of excitement wandering into his crotch area, almost as if _he’d_ been the one wearing the vibrator, except far, far less satisfying.

  


“I didn‘t-! _We didn’t have sex,_ ” Grillby hissed under his breath, face flushed. Death _did_ suck him off, though. Had it… had that really riled up Death so much that he came earlier? Fuck…

  


Hearth hummed knowingly. “Sure you didn’t, but there are other ways.~” Hearth was thumbing the control knob now, eyeing it like he was tempted to turn it on. “And knowing him, he would still have it, am I right?” Hearth glanced at Grillby, giving him a smirk.

  


Grillby growled a little, grinding his teeth together. He hated how Hearth seemed to be hitting the nail on the head with everything he said. _Fuck him._

  


He knew he was being desperate. He knew he was being childish. But that didn’t stop him when he lunged forwards, pulling the remote out of Hearth’s hand again. “ _Be more fucking careful!_ ” He growled at him, holding the remote as far from Hearth as he could.

  


Hearth pulled him down, but got tripped up with him, they started to wrestle on the floor, rolling around and grabbing at each other and pulling. They pulled on each others collars and sleeves, shoved their palms on the others face to back them up. Anything to deter the other from getting the remote. Before Hearth pulled it too much from Grillby’s hand, and it was sent flying.

  


It landed a few feet away, to the feet of a little human boy, he picked it up and laughed joyfully, running off and yelling out for someone to come look at what he found.

  


Grillby cursed when he felt the remote fly out of his hand. He quickly shoved off Hearth enough to sit up and turn around to get it back, only to watch in horror as a little boy ran off with it.

  


“ _What the fuck have you done!?_ ” He hissed loudly, turning back to Hearth in lightning speed. “ _Get the fuck off of me!_ ” Fuck. They _had_ to get the remote back, _they had to get it back quickly._

  


Hearth cursed and scrambled up, bolting for the kid that ran off with the remote. Like hell he gonna let a human kid fondle the god of Death.

  


Grillby didn’t hesitate a second once Hearth got up, immediately pushing himself off the ground and sprinting after both of them. For fucks sake. _He_ should’ve been more careful…

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whats today  
> THATS RIGHT  
> EUROVISION SONG CONTEST


	52. lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guess what?  
>  **NSFW warning**

What had been slightly worried amusement - you didn’t get to see your boyfriend wrestling a taller version of himself for a sex toy every day - quickly turned into horror once they both dashed off to chase after the kid. Sans had gotten up from his seat, but was hesitating. Should he help them? They’ve already ran off to somewhere Sans couldn’t see, he couldn’t exactly teleport after them anymore, plus…

  


Fuck. What about Death? He was all alone right now, wasn’t he? Sans bit his tongue anxiously. The two could get the remote back, right? They were two strong fire elementals, one a _god_ , versus literally a small human child. They’d manage.

  


Meanwhile Sans quickly dashed towards backstage, ignoring the odd stares he got sometimes. So long he looked like he knew what he was doing, no one should stop him. And Death needed someone right now. Death needed _him_ right now.

  


Death was eating a plate of cheesecake when he felt the vibrator go on blast, he made a soundless scream and dropped the plate. His whole body started to spaz out and drop to the floor when the vibrator stopped and started back up to max again, only to stop and go back to max repeatedly. _Oh stars this is torture_!!

  


What is Hearth doing? He would never do this!! He would never do it _like_ this. He wanted to moan, but held back, he was in public! He gritted his teeth and breathed hard and fast, shaking and twitching on the ground, curling up on himself as he couldn’t stop the assault on his pussy.

  


People started to notice his distress and started to crowd him, asking whats going on and what he needs, they looked worried. Death couldn’t even bring himself to speak, scared he will let out a noise he wanted none of them to hear from _him_!

  


Sans quickly spotted Death backstage. Or, well. He quickly spotted the crowd around him. _Fuck._ Of course people had to notice it. Ohhh fuck.

  


Sans quickly teleported in midst of them, kneeling down to the twitching Death with a tense smile. “heh, uh. nothin’ to see here,” he said quickly towards a crowd. “he’s fine, don’ worry about him.” Before he grew too uncomfortable with all the people around and teleported both himself and Death back into Death’s room, on his bed, still kneeling next to him.

  


Once Death realized he was safely somewhere where no one can see or hear him, he _screamed_. He bucked his hips and moaned non stop, going on his hands and knees, putting a pillow in between his legs and started to rut.

  


“ **make him stop!! make** _ **it**_ **stop!!** ” He screamed, moving his hips non stop, begging and pleading for it to be over. “ **it’s torture!!!!** ”

  


Sans watched shocked, eyes wide as Death suddenly began humping a pillow like his life depended on it, every single scream and moan making him shiver. And it were a _lot_ of moans.

  


“they’re - _hah_ \- t-they’re workin’ on it!” Sans quickly tried to calm him down, wondering a little if he should go after the others after all, help them _hurry the fuck up._ But he… had a really bad feeling about leaving Death alone.

  


“ **what do you mean ‘working on it’!?!?!** ”

  


Oh. He really wasn’t gonna like this one. “they- they lost it,” Sans tried to tell him as calmly as possible. If he was going to panic it wouldn’t be helping anyone. “to a kid. stole it. they’re getting it back, though, babe. you’ll be fine. ‘s fine.”

  


Hearth and Grillby were _fucked._

  


Death let out a unholy screech, _He was getting handed to a fucking kid?!?!!?!?_ Are they for fucking real?? Oh he was gonna kill them ten times over.

  


He tore at his sheets, his nails ripping the pillows and sheets while he still humped the pillow.

  


Sans eyes widened at the screech. Fuck, what was he supposed to _do!?_ Death needed him, but Sans was just grasping at straws, panicking himself, wishing the situation wouldn't be as messed as it was right now.

  


Death screamed as he felt his inside be played with by a some kid, if he felt like a slut or and whore before, he is really feeling it now. His teeth unfused into jagged uneven teeth, he growled and snarled. His moans turned more into screams of misery than pleasure, now knowing who was behind the vibrations, feeling disgusted with himself and crying out for it to stop.

  


"babe," Sans breathed out, putting an arm around Death, although keeping the touch light, in case he didn't want to be touched at the moment. "'s alright, babe, 'm sorry. it'll be over soon, i promise." If not, _he'd_ soon be the one giving the two flames trouble. "just... d-don't think 'bout what's going on, baby. just - ah... - t-try to relax...?"

  


Death grabbed onto the hoodie the other was wearing, pulling him close, turning so his legs and hands went around the other’s body.

  


"sans is touchin' me, sans is touchin' me, sans is touchin' me!!" Death chanted, sounding like he was desperately trying to believe his words. "touch me!!!" He yelled at Sans.

  


Sans shivered at the demand. Fuck, did he... did he really...?

  


"hah... if... if that's what'cha want, babe," Sans breathed out lowly, leaning his head closer to Death's, until he was kissing him, sucking on the other skeleton's tongue. He was grinding into him with his crotch, slow but strongly and one of his hand traveled to Death's breast.

  


Ohh fuck. He probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was...

  


Death whined, focusing on only Sans, pretending the feels of pleasure he was getting was from him, and they _were_ , just not _all_ him.

  


“it’ sans it’ sans ‘it sans it’ sans it’ sans it’ sans.” He chanted lightly, burrowing his face into the other’s neck and breathing in his scent… “i love sans, sans is nice, sans likes to make me feel good, sans is the one touchin’ me, he is.”

  


At this point he couldn’t hear himself, but if he did he would be banging his head repeatedly on a hard surface. He sounds like an idiot! Not to mention the little dignity he had is gone, he was disgusting, awful, the things they say about him are true. He is awful, he hates himself.

  


Sans took a sharp, deep breath. He was kissing the side of Death’s skull, listening with worry to the babbling.

  


“‘m touchin’ you,” he replied softly. “just me. no one else. i’m making you feel good, ‘cause i love you.”

  


He was kissing down to Death’s neck, suckling at where the ecto started, his hand cupping and kneading one of the clothed breasts.

  


“i love you, babe, i love you so much.”

  


Death keened, puffing his chest out and arching his back so Sans can touch his boobs more, feeling _Sans_ touch his boobs, running his hands over his body, telling him he was the one touching him, and he _almost_ forgot it wasn’t just him! But geez, how good it feels when he touches his breasts, so good.

  


Death used one hand to pull his shirt down, letting them bounce out and pushing them towards Sans to do what he wishes with them.

  


Sans groaned deeply as he watched Death pull his shirt down, as he watched Death push his now freed breasts towards him.

  


“god, babe,” Sans hummed out, his tone wanting. “you’re so fuckin’ sexy. you’re too good to me.”

He didn’t waste another moment, instead already leaning with his face to Death’s breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue, before taking it in his mouth, sucking. His hand was still playing with Death’s other breast, thumb now circling the nipple, appreciating the softness around it. Sans groaned excitedly.

  


Death smiled, placing his hands on the other’s back to slowly, pushing him closer gently, dropping his head back and let out a moan. His body was twitching with excitement, not realizing that the horrible vibrations stopped. He was only feeling the nice touches Sans gave him, pushing his chest more into the mouth sucking on him.

  


Sans groaned, sucking even harder on the nipple, ever so gently letting his teeth clamp around them. He was grinding against Death, feeling so impossibly hard already. Ohh fuck, he hasn’t realized just how much this had riled him up already.

  


Sans released the nipple from his teeth, instead lapping at it a few times, before looking up at Death. “how- _hah_ \- how’re you doing, babe?” He panted out.

  


“‘m good.” He trailed off at ‘good’, now noticing he wasn’t feeling anything but the tingling aftershocks of the touches. No unbearable vibrations, nothing.

  


He gasped, pushing up a bit, spreading his legs to bring a hand in between his legs. Now that he wasn’t clenching down on the vibrator, he can take it off.

  


_Fuck hearth and his happiness, he lost his privileges_. He can’t believe Hearth lost it to a kid, he would have believed Hearth was careful, he trusted him.

  


He found the string and wrapped his finger around it, before yanking it out and throwing it at the wall, once that was done, he flopped on the bed, catching his breath.

  


Sans watched both in curiosity and amusement as Death pulled out the vibe and threw it to a wall. Heh. Not bad. He rolled off Death to his side, but still kept an arm around him, his face buried into the other’s neck - maybe still grinding against him slightly… slightly.

  


“can’t believe those idiots took so long to get it back,” Sans hummed against him. “y’... you wanna take a break?” Sans was still hard as ever, but Death’s been already through much for today. Sans could take care of himself if he absolutely had to, Death deserved to relax right now.

  


Death smiled sadly at him, “‘m done man, sorry, but i can give ya a _hand_.” He said, showing his hand at Sans before slipping it in the other’s pants, palming the cock.

  


Sans choked on his breath for a second, before moaning loudly into Death’s neck, humping against the palm.

  


Death would do more, but his phone vibrated in one of small pockets of his dress, his mind went back to the vibrator and he stiffened, squeezing the cock in his hand a little too hard, but let go quickly. He pulled his phone out and saw it was from Hearth, he passed it to Sans.

  


“here, ya take it, ‘m getting war flashbacks.”

  


Sans snorted, but his laugh was shaky, his laugh was breathy, as Death still had a hand on his cock. He took the phone in his hand, accepting the call as he let out nothing more than a lazy, “hmmm?”

  


“Sans? Is he okay?!” The fact that Sans was answering and not Death worried him, can Death not use the phone right now? No! His poor baby!

  


Sans licked his teeth, smiling a shiteating grin against the base of Death’s neck. “mmyeah, i took care of ‘im. ‘e’s good,” he purred out.

  


“Oh! Oh good! Thank you Sans, that’s really good.” Hearth sighed in relief. “Where are you two now? I can’t find you guys.”

  


Death listened quietly, enjoying the closeness. Until he got an idea, he started to rub and gently squeeze the cock still in his hand, rubbing a thumb on the tip. A smile growing on his face.

  


Sans gasped surprised, his hand tightening around the phone. Oh fuck, so that’s how he wanted to play, hm?  
  
“yeah, i, uh… i ‘p-ported us….” It was a lot harder thinking about words all of the sudden, when Death’s hand felt so good on him, when he was still so riled up. “p-pah-... people were c-crowdin’- _oh!_ ”

  


He moaned loudly, for a moment almost forgetting he was on the phone with Hearth. He was too close, fuck, _he was too close to care,_ and instead Sans just thrusted into Death’s palm whining for a few seconds, before he came with a choked grunt.

  


He wasn’t sure if his face felt so hot from cumming or from cumming while _on the phone._

  
  


Hearth said nothing for a while, his face blank if you were able to see his face. “Well then…” That was all he could say, that was all he _can_ say, because wow, what do you say to that?

  


_Fuck Death why are you giving everyone a good time but me?!?!_

  


Death in question only chuckled, taking his hand out and licking his soaked hand, keeping eye contact with Sans as he did so.

  


Sans groaned loudly, both in embarrassment, but so much more in arousal. God, how was Death so _sexy._

  


“hah… uh… s-sorry hearth,” he stammered out quietly. “we’ll, uh. we’ll be back at the café soon, jus’ gotta…” Clean up the cum, pull Death’s dress back up, make either of them look like they didn’t just have sex. “yea. stuff. see ya.” He ended the call quickly, immediately lunging forward to kiss Death, growling loudly.  
  
“y’re an ass,” he hummed into the kiss, searching to taste his own cum on Death’s tongue.

  
  


Death giggled into the kiss, pulling the other closer, grabbing one of Sans’ hands and slapping it on his own ass.

  


“am i? want to feel it?” Death laughed, he sucked on the tongue in his mouth, enjoying the flavour of the other.

  


Sans groaned, playfully squeezing the ass he now had his hand on. “mmhh, don’ mind if i do,” he purred grinning.

  


Death smiled, kissing the other one last time moving to get up. “gonna rinse off in the bathroom for a sec to get the sex smell off, be back.” Getting up and starting to fix his clothes, pulling his shirt up and straightening his dress, as he walked out, he called behind him. “and change yer pants!”

  


Sans chuckled looking after Death. God, he sure wouldn’t mind smelling the sex on him for a bit longer, but… yea. Probably not in public.

  


He got up himself, although reluctantly so, tugging the soiled sweatpants off of him. God. He wished he could just keep lying in bed with Death for the rest of the day instead of having to change. But Grillby and Hearth were waiting for them, and his family probably wondered where he ran off to, too. So Sans just sucked it up, pulling on some clean pants.

  


He walked towards the bathroom once he was ready, leaning against the doorframe as he was waiting for Death, watching his boyfriend affectionately.

  


“ready to go back, babe?”

  


Death was at the sink, using a wet cloth to wipe between his legs, his soiled panties dispelled. Rubbing off his juices to get rid of the smell. He looked up from rubbing his inner thigh, taking off anything that was dripping down his leg, he brought the cloth to the sink and rinsed it off, before placing it on his other leg, not taking his eyes off Sans.

  


“um….no?”

  


“‘m sure no one would mind seein’ ya in a bit of a mess,” Sans quipped with a wink, before shaking his head. “heh. kiddin’. y’wan’t some help, babe?”

  


“no?” Death managed to say in a question, he is only wiping his legs and privates, and the only ‘help’ Sans can do is help wipe it off he supposed, but that will only result in them getting handsy and getting more dirty than they already are. “unless ya want ta risk getting dirty again.”

  


Which he wouldn’t doubt Sans will joke about wanting to, or actually do it, depends how ballsy he is now.

  


“mhh, ‘s that an offer?” Sans purred, walking up to Death, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. _He_ sure didn’t mind going for a round two, but then Sans’ phone vibrated, reminding him that people were still waiting for them…

  


He pulled off slowly. “heh. sorry,” he muttered, deciding it’d be better to just let Death clean himself.

  


Death frowned, but continued with his work, he was almost done anyways, but he stayed close to Sans.

  


Once he was down wiping everything off, he summoned new underwear, clean and _not_ soiled. “‘m ready.” He looked into the mirror one last time before going to Sans and hugging him close.

  


Sans smiled, hugging Death back as he teleported them both back to the café. They landed back where Sans had first found Death backstage, both of them quickly getting spotted by Grillby.


	53. to

The elemental ran up to them immediately, wrapping an arm around both the skeleton as he held them close, kissing the crown of Death’s head. “ _You’re back_ ,” he whispered relieved against both of them. “Death, are you okay?”

  


“yea, ‘m good now. just….what happened?” Death blushed when Grillby kissed his head, leaning into the fire elemental. He saw Hearth speed walking over to them.

  


“Death! You’re back! That’s good, glad you’re here.” Hearth kept close, rubbing Death’s cheek.

  


Grillby was nuzzling Death affectionately, having been worried about him this whole time - especially when they found the kid turning the remote to the highest setting repeatedly. Thank god for at least Sans having been there for him.

  


...Although he did feel himself grow hot as soon as the question came up. If he admitted they’d been fighting for the remote until they dropped it and a kid stole it, they’d both be done for. But should he lie?  
  
Grillby looked up at the other elemental helplessly, repeating, “what _did_ happen?” To Hearth and waiting for what he had to say.

  


“Um, we lost it….and a kid got it.” Hearth said helplessly.

  


“but _how_!?” Death asked, stressing the last word immensely, looking between Grillby and Hearth.

  


Now Hearth isn’t saying anything, just looking away.

  


Death stared at him, “how!” When he didn’t get a response, he looked to Grillby.

  


  
Grillby felt bad with both guilt and embarrassment. “We… were fighting for it…,” he admitted, just like Hearth looking anywhere but at Death. “...Sorry…”

  


Death stared at him, then pushed him away so he wasn’t in his arms anymore. “why?”

  


Grillby’s mouth felt dry. “...I was _angry,_ ” he uttered out, holding Sans still in his arms a little closer for comfort. “I didn’t want Hearth to keep playing with you, when you already broke down next to me…” He was worried, yes, although he was probably also just a big big part just… jealous.

  


“so ya both fought over the remote!? and letting a _little kid_ play with me instead?” The words sounded dirty in his mouth, disgusting and wrong. _He_ was disgusting and wrong.

  


Grillby flinched visible when Death said it out loud. And what was he supposed to reply? That’s _exactly_ what happened. They had fought over the remote and- and a _kid_ got to play with it.

  


Hearth glanced at the skeleton, only to take a double take. Death is doing that twitch with his mouth, the twitch he does when he degrades and bashes on himself. He didn’t see that tick in a long time, and was glad of it, he spent a lot of time making Death not think badly of himself as he used to, now it seems like it was coming back.

  


“Babe, stop.” He ordered, he knew Death will know what he meant, and judging by the look he sent his way, Death did.

  


“fuck you.” Death snarled, turning around to walk away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

  


Hearth held the arm firmly, looking straight in his sockets. “Don’t let all that effort go to waste.” getting a scoff in reply.

  


“wha’s wrong?” Sans asked surprised, peeling himself off from Grillby to instead walk towards Death and Hearth. “wha’s goin’ on?”  
  
Grillby felt… left alone. But he folded his arms over his chest, swallowing that bullshit feeling and instead focusing on Death, waiting worriedly for an answer. He deserved to be left alone right now anyways. If it hadn’t been for him, none of this would’ve happened.

  


“nothin’.” Death stated, snatching his wrist back from Hearth when he looked back to glance at Sans.

  


“Like hell it’s nothing, we worked hard for you to stop that, now it’s back!” Hearth growled, going to bring Death closer, but Death slapped his hand away and teleported away. “Fucking -.” Hearth cursed under his breath, stopping himself half way.

  


Grillby and Sans both looked up at Hearth surprised when Death just was gone, panic visible on both of their eyes, as neither knew what was suddenly going on.  
  
“where’d he go!?” Sans demanded immediately, while Grillby came up to him, too, putting a hand on Sans shoulder from behind.

  


“What just happened?” He asked carefully, although Sans could feel he was just as tense.

  


“Uhhh..” Hearth looked back at them, unsure how to even start explaining “Uhh, before I did something to stop it, Death had a very bad habit of insulting himself and believing others that he shouldn’t exist, he did this twitch thing with his mouth whenever he does it.” Hearth seemed uncomfortable talking about this, maybe a little awkward talking about it.

  


“Like.. like he was about to frown or something but always stopped, I had to do so much for him to stop, he did after a long ass time. But now it’s back, and all the hard work we did is being ruined!” Hearth said in frustration, running his hands over his face, looking over the cafe with exhausted eyes.

  


“Now I have to fucking find him.”

  


Shit… Grillby hadn’t realized just how much he’s messed up… He never wanted Death to feel bad about himself. He never wanted any of this to happen in the first place, but he _especially_ never wanted him to feel bad, for fucks sake, _none of this was Death’s fault!_

  


“gotcha,” Sans said quickly, dragging Grillby out of his circling thoughts just in time to notice they were all being teleported.

  


Sans didn’t know where Death would be, but he was ready to ‘port them through the entire school if he had to, starting with landing all of them in the main area of the café, close to the table him and Hearth had been occupying earlier, that was now taken in by someone else.

  


Death was currently taking a order with three humans, one of the humans making Death come next to him to explain something, while Death looked at the menu to where the human was pointing at, then replying to the human as he scribbled something on a pad.

  


Hearth sighed at seeing Death was still around, he was about to walk up, but unsure if he should wait or not. He can walk to him now, but in front of the humans and in public didn’t sound to good. But he couldn’t leave Death like this, his hatred will only grow. Yet Death probably doesn’t want to see him, but leaving him in that pit was just as awful, something Hearth’s soul couldn’t stand, not when he was this close to him.

  


Sans was relieved to see Death still here, but he looked up at Hearth and Grillby questioningly. “what’re we gonna do…?” He asked quietly. He knew they had to help Death _somehow,_ but he’s never been in a situation like this. Should they just go up to him, tell him none of what the others said was true, that he was great and loved?  
  
“...I don’t think he’d want to talk about it right now,” Grillby said. “I don’t… know him as much as you do, Hearth, but… I don’t think we should push him.”

  


He glanced at Sans then Hearth, before nodding and leaving the two of them to walk up to Death, getting back into his butler role. He didn’t quite go up to the table yet, instead waiting a few feet from it for when Death would finish the order and come back towards him.

  


“We got to know what Death is feeling, and rebut it.” Hearth said to Sans to answer his question. He watched Death walk away from the table and head to the kitchen, towards Grillby.

  


Death passed the flame without saying anything, not even looking at Grillby’s face as he handed the order in. But he did pause next to him before going to a new table, like he was inviting him or telling him to get the fuck back to work.

  


Grillby nodded quietly, before following Death to the next table. If Death didn’t want to talk to him yet that… was okay. He was just glad he wasn’t being entirely ignored.

  


The two of them walked up to the table both Papyrus and Gaster sat at, as well as the Meister to his surprise. The three of them seemed to be having a grand time, not having noticed what had been going on this whole time at all.

  


“hello, ‘m death and this is grillby, and we will be yer maid-” Death hooked his arm with Grillby once again, grinding the words out like poison once again.

  


“-and your butler,” Grillby continued in-role. “How may we serve you today?”

  


Papyrus was clapping excitedly, and Gaster, too, smiled at the two of them.

  


“Bravo!” He said, clapping a little with Papyrus. “You’re both looking _very_ fancy.”

  


“AND PRETTY!” Papyrus added happily, giving Death a big thumbs up.

  


“Ah… Thank you two,” Grillby replied, smiling a bit sheepishly.

  


“heh.” Death looked at the Meister, seeing him smile and nod in agreement, two of his floating hands clapping lightly for them. “ya know what ya all want?”

  


The meister pushed the menu towards Death, “A Chocolate fudge cake and spring tea, please.”

  


“I WANT A STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!” Papyrus said quickly. “AND A HOT CHOCOLATE, PLEASE!”

  


“Just a ginger tea for me,” Gaster said. Grillby gave them all a nod, writing down the orders, before repeating them to them.

  
“A chocolate fudge cake and spring tea, a strawberry cheesecake with hot chocolate and a ginger tea. Is that all?”  
  
All three skeletons at the table gave him a nod.

  


Meister looked to Death, “You look quite lovely in that dress Death.”

  


Death raised a bone brow, “oh? jealous?” Getting a laugh from the floating god.

  


“Yes, very much!” He said sarcastically, also rolling his eyes at the smaller gods smirk. Only to feel a bit of dread when he saw Death’s smile grow.

  


“oh? well. ya don’ have ta worry, we can get ya into somethin’.”

  


“What….?” Meister deadpanned, only to be pulled from his seat, Death dragging him off.

  


“there are maid outfits for people that want to dress up, i’ll get ya one for free.” Death stated, only looking back to call back to Grillby, “you do their orders, i’ll be back.” Death shushed the god he was pulling away when the Meister went to complain.

  


“ya can eat yer cake when ya get back.”

  


Grillby watched more than surprised as Death began pulling the Meister away, about to get him a Maid dress. He hadn’t even thought of the god being able to wear one, but… thinking about it, why not?  
  
Wow. This really wasn’t how he expected things to go.

  


“...Well.” The flame said to the remaining two, equally surprised skeletons. “I will go take care of your orders.” He nodded towards the two of them, before heading towards the kitchen.

  


Papyrus eyes were sparkling since he’s heard there were Maid dresses to dress up. He _had_ to ask Death if he could get one, he was physically unable not to.

  


Death pulled Meister to the side, going to a little side store with maid dresses and little toys, he looked through the dresses as the floating god next him gives in to his fate. “You know I can form my clothes like you, right Sans?”

  


“ye, i know.” Death responded, looking for a dress that will look best on his meister. “just picking a design.”

  


“Ahh..”

  


He looked a bit more before coming to the taller god with a beautiful dress, “this one.”

  


“Oh dear….”

  


-

  


Death and Meister came to the table, the god in his new outfit flushing and looking away from everyone's gaze.

  


Papyrus and Gaster both looked up at the Meister in awe, Papyrus eyes sparkling at how dazzlingly pretty it was. The stars and space pattern that had made up his cloak earlier, now covered the entirety of the dress, the only parts free of it being the white frills and accents. The dress was short like the others were, except that it got longer at the back like a cape, reaching down and barely brushing the floor.

  


“WOWIE!!!” Papyrus gasped. “YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL, MEISTER!”

  


“Yes, um, thank you my child.” The Meister smiled sheepishly, he sat down, but he brightened when he saw his tea and cake have arrived when he was gone.

  


Death smiled and clicked his tongue at Papyrus, giving him finger guns. “can i pick a dress or _can i pick a dress_?”

  


“YOU HAVE AN AMAZINGLY HIGH DRESS-PICKING SKILL!!!” Papyrus agreed excitedly. “CAN ME AND DAD GET ONE, TOO??? PLEAAAAASEE!!!” He was begging, eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at Death and Gaster seemed to take a double-take.

  


“Wha-What!?” He asked, the words finally clicking in his head. “Oh, no no no! No, I do not need a dress, thank you, though. I am certainly fine without one. I doubt anyone would want to see an older man like me in a dress.”

  


“i am 942 years old, who ya callin’ old man?” Death raised a bone brow at Gaster, Meister pushing Gaster towards Death.

  


“Yes he does, _please_ why don’t you join the party.” He stressed, not wanting to be the only one forced into a dress when his double can suffer with him.

  


“see.” He grabbed both Papyrus’ and Gaster’s hand, pulling them away.

  


“WEEEEE!!” Papyrus cheered, following Death happily. And Gaster… less so.

  


“A-Are you sure this is fine?” He asked nervously, as he followed the skeleton pulling him away. He wasn’t sure how things were in this world, a _lot_ was certainly very different, but… back in his universe, attending a _High School event_ in a showy _maid dress_ as a forty-three year old man was definitely not a very smart thing to do, if you valued staying out of jail for god-knows-what even.

  


“if my meister can do it, so can ya, don’ be a baby, man. unless ya like that sorta thing.” Death pulled them into the little shop.

  


-

  


Papyrus had a nice pudding themed/color maid dress, the stitching on the dress made it look like the bottom was a pudding cup, with cute frills and apron. The brown and creamy yellow going together nicely, with a small picture of a happy looking pudding on the upper right of the shirt.

  


Gaster had a soft yellow maid dress with a dark grey outline, it had a slightly darker shade of yellow swirls and it looked a bit old fashioned, but it matched perfectly, with it going to his knees, and swirly long socks, the gloves being the same.

  


“hey paps, why not show my meister yer new dress?” Death asked, as he tied the apron strings on Gaster’s back.

  


“YES!!! THANK YOU DEATH!!!” Papyrus chirped happily, before dashing back to their table, catching Grillby placing down the rest of their orders. “GRILLBY!!! MEISTER, LOOK!!! DEATH GAVE ME A DRESS, TOO!”  
  
Grillby looked up surprised, smiling when he saw Papyrus dress. He didn’t even know they had dresses like that, it was absolutely adorable.

  


“You look good, Papyrus,” he said softly. Meister nodding in agreement, his face had a wide smile.


	54. come

Death patted the skeletons back, “ya done man.” Going to look at Gaster from all sides. “ya look really good.”

 

Gaster was still nervous when he left the store with Death, his fingers fiddling a little with the skirt of his dress. Despite his son’s interest in dresses, this was the first time Gaster himself had been in one. And before he arrived in this universe, he would’ve never thought of that as odd either.

 

“dad!?”  
  
Gaster almost jumped surprised, hearing Sans’ voice. “Oh! Uhm. Hello, Sans.”  
  
The skeleton eyed him surprised, before looking at Death by his side, facepalming himself. “did’ya really put my dad in a _dress!?_ ” He asked, hanging his head a good bit embarrassed about his father, but he couldn’t help himself but to laugh.

 

Holy _shit._ Why did he have to see Gaster in a _maid dress!?_

 

“it was paps idea, i can’ say no to yer bro.” Death stated, shrugging as he giggled softly. But he pointed at the skeledad. “he looks pretty, but ya should see paps and meister, got them in on it too.” Giving Sans a evil smile.

 

“yer bro ‘s a pudding, and meister ‘s a starry maid~” He cooed.

 

Sans snorted as he gave Death a surprised, disbelieving look. “wha’s with all the dressin’ others up suddenly? makes one think you’re into that.” He gave Death a wink and Gaster shook his head with a small groan. He did not raise his son like that.

 

“wha’s next? you puttin’ me in a dress?” Sans quipped with a small laugh.

 

“if i suffer, everyone suffers with me. but ya had an amazing idea,” Death walked over to Sans, encasing him in a hug. “i would love ta see ya in a dress, now that ya can make a body, ya will look so pretty, ya can even form yer boobs again fer me~!” Death was grinning like someone sold a soul to him.

 

Sans sucked in a sharp breath as he held onto Death hesitantly. He glanced up to his dad, only to _immediately_ glance anywhere _but_ his dad as soon as he saw him looking down at Sans eyes wide and clearly embarrassed, but far more curious.

 

“You can-”

  
“shhh,” Sans hissed. “none a ya business!” He buried his flushed face in Death’s chest as he knew exactly his dad wasn’t gonna let off that easily.

 

“yes.” Death stated evilly, hugging Sans’ head to give a bit of comfort, he didn’t say anything to Sans putting his face in his boobs in front of his father, he was only enjoying the show.

 

“That is _incredible!_ I never thought someone of my own family line would resort to such magic,” Gaster mused a hand on his chin.

 

“yes. cool. fascinating,” Sans muttered quickly, desperately. “can we, _please_ , drop this topic.”  
  
“He said you summoned… well, breasts, though. Say, was there a reason why you would or just-”  
  
“ _dad!?_ ” Sans almost screeched. “none! of! your! _fucking!_ business!”

 

“i was teaching em.” Death stated. “it’ really easy to do so, i also just wanted to play with his boobs too soo….” Death shrugged, smiling maliciously as he pressed Sans closer to him, pressing the other’s face in his breasts so the skeleton can’t protest. Gosh, he was evil, why does he like to make people suffer?

 

Because he loves it.

 

“O-Oh!” Gaster replied his face tinted in a slight yellow as, yes, he realized that really wasn’t any of his business, although… “Well… What does it feel like? A magical body like that, uhm. Fondling with it, I suppose. If you don’t mind me asking.”  
  
“ _dad!_ ” Sans yelped, although his voice was muffled through the faceful of boobs he was getting. _Who the hell asks questions like that!?_

 

Death looked a little surprised at the question, but answered either way. “i don’ mind, it’ for science! anything for science.” Death stated with a firm nod. “he feels soft and smooth, softer than any fabric, the flesh feels fragile, even if it’ very strong, not only his tits feel nice, but his whole body is like touching something better than silk. when i form a body, the flesh feels like my own, not like a shield or something draped over me, more like if yer bones grew bigger and softer.” Death explained, while rubbing Sans back and slowly going down to his butt, keeping him close.

 

 _Sans is gonna hate him for touching him like this, or even talking about touching him to his dad, but science and making Sans suffer like this is fun_. And Death enjoyed teasing his loved ones, because their reactions are the best.

 

Sans whined desperately when Death just went ahead explaining everything to his _dad._ _Why!?_ He knew Gaster only wanted to know it out of scientific curiosity, but good god, why _him?_ And Death was just playing into it, knowing very well how embarrassed Sans was about all this, teasing him with little touches just on top of all.

 

Well two can play that game. And Sans’ face was already buried in Death’s breasts, too.

 

Sans quickly parted his teeth, letting his tongue run over the fabric directly underneath, and just the tiniest bit over the exposed cleavage he could barely reach.

 

Meanwhile Gaster was still musing over Death’s explanation. “Truly fascinating,” he hummed. “Do you feel your bones underneath at all?”

 

Death took a second to answer, noticing Sans starting to lick at his clothes, but talked like normal, making a show to get a feel of his arms with a concentrated face, when he was really rubbing himself on Sans’ face and smothering him into his chest. “if ya focus, ye, ya do. but it’ just being surrounded by yer own magic, all of it is ‘part of ya.”

 

He stuck his exposed arm out to Gaster, keeping his other hand firmly on Sans’ head, he could easily hold Sans in place with one arm. “want ta feel my arm and see yerself?”

 

“Oh, well don’t mind if I do!” Gaster replied happily, before running a hand over the soft ecto on Death’s arm.

 

Sans huffed. Alright. If licks won’t do the work, he’ll have to bring out the big guns. Sans brought one hand up to Deaths breast, quickly finding the nipple through the fabric, knowing very well Death didn’t bother to wear a bra. He could only pray Gaster was too busy examining Death’s arm to notice Sans roughly playing with his breast.

 

Death snapped his mouth shut, going stiff as he felt his boob get played with so roughly, not to mention he was still sensitive, his hand on Sans held on a little tighter, but he refused to make a sound.

 

He was just gonna let Gaster examine his arm as Sans played with him _in public._

 

What will people think when they see him, a maid, letting people touch and look at him, like he was letting himself be examined at the doctors, even if Sans was touching him in a not so doctery way.

 

Sans didn’t miss the way Death stiffened, his hand holding tighter onto him. Oh, so _that_ got a reaction out of him, hm?

 

“ _let me go,_ ” he mumbled into Death’s breast, stopping his playing and instead trying to free himself for a moment.

 

“Please do excuse me if I sound rude, but… what exactly _are_ you doing with my son right now?” Gaster finally asked befuddled, letting go of Death’s arm and....

 

...And Sans’ face probably never has felt as hot before.

 

Death raised a bone brow, looking unaware of Sans’ struggles. “what ya mean? am i not allowed ta hug my boyfriend?” Now with his arm free again, he moved both his arms to hold Sans around the waist, letting Sans move his face out of his chest if he wants, but he still held him close, like Gaster wanted to take him away.

 

Sans finally pulled his head away from Death’s breasts, flashing Gaster a nervous look. “heh. yep. hugging,” he quickly replied. “can you _please_ stop being a creep now ‘n just get back to your table?”  
  
Gaster looked at both of them surprised and confused, but he couldn’t think of any more questions about the ecto bodies - that _wouldn’t_ be too scientifically specific - anymore anyways.

  
“Very well then,” he said. “I suppose I’ll let you two lovebirds have your fun, hm?”  
  
Sans groaned embarrassedly against Death as Gaster finally left.

 

“that was fun.” Death stated. Bringing a hand down to grab the other’s hip, giving Sans a smirk.

 

Sans stuck his tongue out at him, his face still flushed blue. “you’re _awful,_ ” he said without any venom in his voice.

 

Death laughed, the corner of his mouth twitched slightly, “maybe i am!”

 

Sans laughed, too, leaning up to kiss the corner of Death’s mouth, before kissing him. “too bad i still love you. ‘s like they say, i guess. nice guys finish last.”

 

“pfftt!” Death had a huge smile on his face, resting his forehead on Sans’. “oh yeah? well, my shift is about over.” Looking at the clock on the wall, he noticed he barely did any actual work at all, and this made him want to laugh more. “what ya wanna do?”

 

“pretty sure y’ already know what i wanna do,” Sans hummed closely against Death. With all the teasing and touching he just had to go through, Sans was pretty sure he deserved a treat. He took Death by his hand before untangling himself from him, leading both of them to the closest bathroom.

 

Death hummed, surprised, but didn’t complain as he was led away to the same bathroom Grillby and him were in a few hours ago.

 

_Oh boy._

 

“hmm, maybe i don’, ya should tell me what ya want.” Death purred, staying close to his boyfriend as he led him inside.

 

“y’wan’t me to tell you,” Sans purred, “or do you want me to show you rather?” He let his teeth slide over the base of Death’s neck as he asked, parting his mouth to let his tongue slip out a little.

 

Meanwhile Grillby, having waited for Death to return to the backroom to finish off their shift, had clearly seen them leave to the bathroom. He wasn’t stupid. He knew what they were up to. But he also knew that they needed to talk about earlier.

 

He caught sight of Hearth, looking at the same bathroom Death and Sans just disappeared into… He walked up to the other elemental, sitting on a chair next to him.

 

“So what do we do?” He asked quietly, deciding he had probably already seen the two.

 

“Death will never talk about it.” Hearth said, referring to Grillby’s plan. “When it comes to Death, there is no ‘wait for him to come to you’, he would stay quiet about anything if he isn’t pushed, he is a total sloth.” Drumming his fingers on the table, before getting up.

 

“I’m going.” Starting to walk over to the bathroom.

 

Grillby considered Hearth’s words skeptically, although he knew he had a point. Sans could be really stubborn about not talking about things, too, if he really wanted to. Grillby hated pushing things like that, but… Hearth knew him better than he did, probably.

 

Grillby decided to follow, too.

 

Hearth opened the door, seeing Sans pressing Death against the wall, with one of Death’s leg up and on Sans’ hip, their hands running all around each other, he didn’t get to see them continue though, because they both stopped and looked at the door in surprise, but calmed down when they saw him.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Death looked uncomfortable, like he was ready to port out any second.

 

Sans wanted to groan in annoyance when Hearth - and moments later Grillby too - interrupted them. But he knew Hearth was right, so he gave Death an apologetic look, before untangling himself from him, standing to Death’s side and giving him a soft kiss.

 

“sorry, babe,” he whispered. “he’s right, though… we’re worried about you.”

 

“what now? i took the toy out, i feel better now.” Death grumbled, knowing exactly what this was about, but maybe a bit surprised Sans and Grillby were now in on it. Now when Sans kissed the corner of his mouth before, he actually knew why, not just kissing him there because he wanted to, but because _he knew_.

 

Hearth nodded towards Sans, giving his appreciation towards to other for sticking with him.

 

“I’m sorry for what happened, Death,” Grillby began, his voice soft and hesitant. “I messed up. I acted childish and you had to suffer from that. I’m… really sorry.” He thought back to what Hearth said. About Death thinking bad of himself, about Death believing he shouldn’t exist. “None of that was your fault, though. You… You know that, right…?”

 

Death stared at him for a bit. “yea, course it wasn’, it was ya two who were the idiots.” Death gave him a lopsided smile.

 

Hearth walked closer slowly, “Yes, it was, but we need to talk about something else. Death….” He kneeled down and took the other gods hands in his. “Tell me what you are thinking of yourself.”

 

Death shrunk back, wanting to pull away but Hearth had his hands firmly in his grip. “nothin’” he said, looking away from them, not that they would know, he didn’t have eye lights formed.

 

“ _Babe._ ” Hearth said sternly.

 

Death only frowned as much as a skeleton with a permanent smile could.

 

“babe,” Sans urged, too, although quieter, gentler. “please? we’re worried about you.”  
  
Grillby nodded at that as he came closer too now, squatting down mostly because Hearth did too, and he felt awkward being the only one as tall.

 

“We just want to help you, baby,” Grillby said, looking at Death worried.

 

“uggghhh,” Death groaned, slumping into Hearth’s arms like a rag doll. He mumbled something to quiet to hear. Hearth pulling him closer, leaning his head in so he can hear him better.

 

“What?”

 

“‘m a…..” Death repeated, slightly louder.

 

“Baby you are gonna have to speak louder.” Hearth sighed, rubbing the skeleton’s back.

 

“‘m a…...slut…” He muttered, hiding his face in the flames chest.

 

“What?!” Hearth yelled, making Death huff.

 

“‘m not repeating myself again.” He stated.

 

“Death…-”  
  
“why would’ya say somethin’ like that?” Sans asked out loud, interrupting Grillby. “just ‘cause you like teasing your boyfriends sometimes? so what? hearth put a fuckin’ vibe in you, is he a slut now?”

 

“Sans-”  
  
“yes, slut?”  
  
Grillby blinked surprised at the reply. Which Sans caught on quickly. “what? apparently we’re all sluts now. might as well get used to it.”

 

“nah. just me.” Death said quietly.

 

Hearth scoffed angrily, “How so, how can someone like you be a slut, and not us? You like contact the least.”

 

Death huffed, annoyed. “oh yea? who cheated on their boyfriend _three_ times? who didn’ say no when grillby or sans touched them, or was hinting that they want sex? who is dating three people? who is the one that has a ecto body? who is the one who can’ keep his legs together? _who is the one who got fondled with by a fucking kid_?!” Death yelled, venom in his voice. “ _i_ am the whore, _i_ am the slut, ‘ _m_ the one that deserves this the least! i shouldn’ even be her-”

 

Hearth smacked his hand over his mouth to stop him from saying those last words, he knew Death might have got carried away, and might not mean it, but still, he wasn’t gonna let Death say that ever again. “Don’t. you. _dare_. finish that sentence.” He held the other closer, not being able to his his face, but at least he can keep him close.

 

“Don’t ever say that about yourself.”

 

“Death, we’ve _all_ cheated,” Grillby told him with concern. “And it’s not good. It’s not pretty. But it happened and it happened to all of us, _not just you._ And it happened because we love you and because you love us back. Cheating was wrong, yes, but that doesn’t mean you’re a _slut._ ”

 

“plus the thing with the kid wasn’t even your fault. c’mon death, rather be mad at those two than to bad-mouth yourself,” Sans added carefully. “y’ messed up. so did we all. ‘cept hearth maybe. ‘n even if that makes you a slut, who cares? you’re our- ...you’re still great and i still love you a lot, babe.” He tactfully decided not to call Death ‘our slut’ given the situation.

 

Death glared at Sans. “how many times have ya and grillby cheated? twice! how many times has hearth? once! how many times have i cheated? _three_ , three fucking times, and i wasn’ drunk once in all of them, hell i would'v gone and let ya fuck me if ya didn’ stop it at the park!” Death moved away from Hearth, scooting away from all three of them and brought his legs up to his chest, hugging them while putting his head on his knees, covering his face.

 

“i cheated when i already told hearth about cheating on him twice, cuz it just wasn’ enough for me!” He said mockingly, like he was insulting himself in person. “we coulda talked, instead i let everyone have their way with me because ‘ _m a damn dirty ass worthless whore!_ ” he screamed.

 

“what next? strangers come and ask me to bend over, and i do it?”

 

“‘n how much better are _we_ , huh!?” Sans yapped back at him. “yea, ‘kay. maybe you’ve cheated once more than i have. heck, maybe i was fucking drunk once, not that i get how my drinkin’ problem’s makin’ me any more innocent. but did _i_ stop ‘n say, ‘hey, maybe let’s discuss this with our bf’s before going on.’” His voice was a mockery of his own, purposely making it sound ridiculous. “no, ‘course not. ‘cause why would i, when i can also just suck you off instead. ‘s _so_ much easier!”

 

“and grillby?” He said, pointing a palm towards the flame so quick and sudden, Grillby almost jumped. “has _he_ ever stopped any moves he made on you? don’t fuckin’ think so. y’ain’t any fucking worse or better than us. we’ve all messed up ‘n _we’re_ all messed up and- and honestly? even i would’ve-” He stopped, his eyes glanced up to Hearth for a split second, before the words got stuck in Sans’ throat. “...whatever…”

 

Death looked a bit up, watching Sans with half lidded hollow sockets, but didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say, neither wanting to fight for him being the bigger slut or not.

 

Hearth moved over the slightest bit. “Sans is right babe, you aren’t bad, you aren’t _good_ , but… Death I forgave you. I really did, please, you ain't no slut, your heart just goes out to certain people. And like you said once, you were following your soul.” He reached out slowly, but stopping before he touch him. “Hell, even I think Sans is cute, I wouldn’t mind being with him again, or going out with him.” He stated, finally touching Death and bringing him close.

 

Death letting himself be handled, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

 

Grillby and Sans both looked up surprised, shocked, saying in tandem,  
  
“ _what?”_ “What!?”

 

Hearth shushed them, looking back at Death and cradling him.

 

  
Grillby wasn’t sure if he liked where Hearth had been going at with this, but… It didn’t matter right now. What mattered was Death and that he was alright. He sat closer to Hearth still holding the skeleton, beckoning Sans towards them too, whom quickly followed.

 

“Are you feeling a little better, baby?” Grillby asked worried.

 

“i don’ know what ta feel…” Death said truthfully, seeing Sans next to Hearth, and leaned into him. Sans, having been the one to knock some sense into him, he would rather be next to him right now. “thanks.”  

 

Hearth let Death lean out of his arms and press himself to Sans, watching as his smile twitched more upwards.

 

Sans was surprised when Death suddenly leaned into him rather than Hearth, but he quickly accepted the contact, putting his arms around Death’s waist and pulling him close.

 

“you’re welcome, babe,” he said quietly, leaning in to kiss him again. “i love you.” He let one hand slide over Death’s ass, more subconsciously than anything else.

 

“oh?” Death glanced at the hand. “and where is that hand going? i think hearth is not the only perv around here, hmm?” Death gave a small smile to Sans, maybe a little shy and nervous of getting sexual, from what they just talked about.

 

“Oh really?” Hearth asked, smirking at Sans.

 

“woops,” Sans said, acting apologetically once he noticed where his hand had wandered.

Although he didn’t exactly move it off, instead giving Death’s ass a small squeeze, pulling the other even closer.

 

“yea, i get what’che sayin’, babe. grillby can be so dirty sometimes, am i right?”  
  
Grillby blinked surprised at the accusation, before chuckling softly, deeply. “What, you want me to?” He practically drawled out.

 

Death felt a shiver run down his spine. He wanted to say ‘yes’, but he was still a bit self conscious about his actions right now. He still couldn’t stop himself from giggling softly though.

 

Hearth snorted, “ _Please_ , if ya want to get dirty, just call me~” he was sticking his tongue out, and giving a seductive look to both the skeletons, which made Death laugh.

 

“hmmm, i don’t know,” Sans mused at the two elementals. “it _does_ sound good, but… y’know what also sounds good?” He summoned his own ecto body, his face a little flushed at the magic exertion, as well as the way his breasts were smushing together with the way they were holding each other. “teasin’ both a you at once. why don’t’cha come ‘n find us?”  
  
He winked at them one last time, before ‘porting both him and Death back into Death’s room on his bed.

 

 


	55. up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw warning ;)**

Death gasped as the other ported him to his room, but didn’t complain, pulling the other into a kiss, his tongue licking at his teeth to enter.

 

“pappy bros gonna be here soon, maybe not here?” Death asked

 

“ah,” Sans breathed out, not really wanting to get up and move when Death looked so cute underneath him. But he was right. “‘s there… cah-can you bring us to hearth’s room? would that work?”

 

“i can’ port someone that isn’ made from darkness, i break up and appear somewhere else, i could kill ya.” Death shook his head, “we gonna have to walk there.”

 

“kinky,” Sans quipped, the rational surprise setting in a second later. “o-oh… huh.” He couldn’t ‘port there either since he hasn’t been there before, so he figured Death was right. “a’right then. lead the way, babe, before those two knuckleheads catch up on us.”

 

Death got up quickly grabbing onto Sans so he doesn’t push him to the floor, and sprouted his wings, they were small but they were going so fast that you can barely see them, he held on to Sans and got out the room, moving to the entrance and getting out.

 

Once out of the dorm, he rocketed to Hearth’s room, pressing Sans close. “if we running from hearth, we don’ have much time before he spots us.”

 

Sans yelped as Death suddenly dashed off, putting his arms around him to not fall off. His grin quickly widened with excitement, they weren’t even flying high this time and he still was having the time of his life.

 

Wow.

 

Flying with Death would really never grow old.

 

Death spinned and dropped down in front of Hearth’s dorm like a superhero would, one leg on it’s knees and the other bent but landed on the foot.

 

Death let go of Sans quickly, disappearing before a loud noise of a lock turning, before the door open.

 

“okay babe, time to get the party started.”

 

Sans grinned at Death excitedly, quickly walking up to him and putting his arms around him quickly and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss.

 

“finally,” he purred, walking both of them farther into the apartment and absently closing the door behind him with his magic.

 

Death slowly guiding him to Hearth’s room, where it was plain, besides all the sex toys, dirty football clothes laying around, a few food boxes were at a table in a corner. Death pulled Sans to the bed, where it had chains on each post, with a gag hanging on the the left post.

 

“welcome to the sex dungeon, where a safe word is _absolutely necessary.”_ Death chuckled, “especially for someone who has a rape kink.”

 

Sans shivered at the sight, eyes wide. He _really_ hadn’t expected this, let alone that extreme…

 

“fuck, does he really…?” Sans asked surprised. Although as intimidating as all of this looked, he… found himself not complaining. Not… complaining at all…

 

“don’ worry yer pretty little skull, hearth wouldn’ really hurt us, the second we say the safe word, he is like a overbearing mother. he also likes to ask if yer okay all the time, to the point it’ annoying.” Death grumbled, one corner of his mouth going up, like he was remembering something funny, but is too annoyed to admit it.

 

Death dropped down on the bed, beckoning Sans over. “come ‘ere and give me some love~”

 

“mhh, anytime, baby,” Sans purred out, quickly climbing on the bed and on top of Death. He’s waited long enough, Sans decided as he leaned down to kiss him, a hand tugging down the dress just enough to free Death’s breasts.

 

“hmm, look who likes boobs _now,_ ya even summoned ones of yer own!” Death laughed, hooking a finger on the hem of Sans pants, pulling him close, using the other hand to unbutton the pants. “well hello there~” Rubbing the semi hard dick through the boxers.

 

Sans hummed, his breath a little shaky as he was already rutting against Death’s palm.

 

“heh, hnnn, what can i say?” Sans breathed out. “y’just look too fuckin’ good with your tits, ‘s hard to resist.”

 

Death chuckled, pulling the other’s pants down, pushing him lightly to get him off him and rolled over so his butt was in the air, Death dismissed his panties, and used his fingers to spread open his folds.

 

“‘ve had ya guys teasing me all day, time to give me my _fill_.”

 

Sans sucked in a sharp breath seeing Death spread his folds like that. Oh wow… How _did_ he look so fucking cute like this? Sans really wanted to have a taste, to bend down and eat Death out, but… he knew the other wanted him to fuck him and boy, Sans wasn’t going to be the one to complain.

 

Everything for his god, after all.

 

“mhhh, guess so,” Sans purred, taking a hold of his own cock and leading it to Death’s entrance. “ready, babe?” He didn’t actually wait for an answer, knowing very well Death was more than ready. He just slammed straight in - or pushed rather, considering Sans was still a little too nervous to just ‘ram it in’ with no further ado. But he put his arms around Death, holding him close as he clumsily began to move.

 

Death moaned, going on his elbows than his hands, sticking his butt out for Sans to get a perfect angle, his tongue came out to lick his own teeth as he spread his legs a bit more. Loving every second of Sans pushing inside him.

 

He squirmed, trying to not fall on the mattress and just let Sans have his way with him, even if that did sound pretty good.

 

“oh sannnssss, hmmmmm, ya feel so good!” Death moaned, squeezing around the other’s cock.

 

Sans groaned at the sound of the skeleton underneath him, speeding up with his movements a little. “god, you too, babe,” he groaned out hungrily. “y’feel so _fuckin’_ good around me!”

 

He moved one of his hands around Death up, feeling the fabric underneath his palm, until he reached back at Death’s breasts, tweaking the nipple a little between his fingers. God, everything about Death was just so _good._

 

Death felt his legs go numb, he let his body fall on the sheets, stomach on the soft bed, “ _ahhh_ sans! sans! oh sans, harder!” He fisted his hands into the sheets, feeling himself be filled again and again.

 

Sans sank down together with Death, until he was practically lying on top of him, one hand still holding him tightly.

 

“hnnn, anythin’ you want, babe,” Sans groaned out, gathering all his energy to pound into Death harder, almost pulling out completely with every thrust.

 

Death moaned louder, his tongue hanging as he drolled on the bed, his hazy eye lights there and rolling back.

 

The door was banged open, yet Sans didn’t stop, and Death was thanking Sans for giving him everything. Hearth barged in, only to stop at the sight, Sans over Death, with a full view of Sans’ cock slamming into Death’s pussy, the wave of pleasure shot up Hearth’s body and cock.

 

Sans heard the door bang open, but was too deep into it - quite literally - to stop. Let them see, that’s what his plan had been to begin with anyways.

 

Grillby entered the room just moments after Hearth. He had about less than a second to actually arrive, before immediately catching sight of the two skeletons, and immediately arousal shot through his whole body.

 

Oh fuck, they were really going at it already, and both of them having summoned a cute body, too…

 

Sans glanced up at the two newcomers, although not slowing down or stopping his movements. “hah… hey there, _hah-_ handsome boys,” he still managed to purr out.

 

Death only gasped and moaned, drowning in too much pleasure to say anything else, he was gonna cum soon, and boy does he welcome it

 

“ cu- ha!-um so- oh oh oh-oon!” Death managed to say, feeling his insides tighten as the pressure built.

 

Yep. Sans didn’t give two shits about the two elementals anymore, all that mattered was the skeleton underneath him as he tightened _so good_ on Sans’ cock.

 

“ahnn, come for me, babe,” Sans purred out, kissing over every part Sans could reach. “i-i’m… also close, hah…”

 

Death cried out for Sans as he came, throwing his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut, he hummed for a second, feeling his channels squeeze down on that _delicious_ cock.

 

“ffff _uuuuck,_ ” Sans whined out as Death came, squeezing around him and bringing him to his own orgasm. “ohhh babe,” he groaned out. “hnnn, soo good…”

 

Death groaned, before going limp on the bed, he looked at the fire monsters at the door. Watching Hearth smile and walk over, running his hands from Sans’ shoulders to his hips, grabbing him and pulling him out, gently settling him on the mattress before going to Death, giving him a deep kiss.

 

“ey! no fair,” Sans yipped at Hearth, although he wasn’t mad. Instead he looked over to Grillby, still standing in the room almost as stiff as the cock in his pants looked. Sans quickly pulled off his now far too warm hoodie, before beckoning Grillby over.

 

The flame didn’t hesitate a single second longer. He got onto the bed one arm put around Sans, the other planted on the mattress close to Death. He gave Sans a deep kiss which he groaned into, but looked at both of them once he pulled off.

 

“Christ, you both looked _so hot,_ ” he breathed out, arousal deep in his voice. “I want you so bad…”

 

Death looked at Grillby being close, a remembered how he left him out a lot, so he leaned into Grillby, wanting to kiss that fire face, while Hearth looked at him in confusion, until he noticed what the other is doing.

 

“Ey!” Hearth yelled.

 

“Ah.” Grillby smiled seeing Death lean into him. He put his second arm around Death, gladly pulling him a little closer as he kissed his second boney boyfriend. He took a split second to throw a shiteating glance at Hearth, before focusing entirely on Death.

 

Death pressed into Grillby, throwing his arms around him as he let the fire monster explore his mouth.

 

Grillby hummed deeply as he pulled Death even closer, until he was right on him on his lap.

 

Sans snorted watching the two get it on all of the sudden, but he did make Grillby some room when the elemental lied back on the bed, pulling Death with him. “looks like that makes us two, huh?” Sans snickered, glancing up at Hearth next to him now.

 

Hearth was frowning at the kissing couple, but looked down and smiled at Sans. “Guess so, say, Sans…. Can I kiss you?” Hearth leaned in, grabbing Sans’ chin and pulling him closer, “Please?”

 

Sans eyes went wide, face feeling hot as he looked up at Hearth. “i, uh…” He glanced nervously at Grillby and Death. The two of them were _right there._ They… They would say something if they really were against it… right? And they weren’t, so…

 

Sans looked back at Hearth, giving him a hesitant nod.

 

Hearth barely saw the nod as he attacked his mouth, slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth as he ravaged him, his hands sliding down to take a hold of his ass and boob, squeezing and rubbing the soft ecto.

 

“Thanks.” Hearth said between kisses.

 

Sans gasped surprised at the sudden attack, but he leaned wantonly into the touches, groaning into almost every single kiss. Fuck, he’s forgotten just _how_ assertive Hearth was during sex, and it was riling him all up again.

 

Death grinded into Grillby, leaving kisses and love bites all over Grillby’s neck, running his hands under Grillby’s shirt. “mhh, grillbzz~” Death muttered into the other’s neck, feeling the cock under him press into his leg. “mmh, nice.”

 

Death let one of his hand slide down until he was cupping the bulge. “need me to give ya a hand again?”

 

Grillby groaned softly, loving the feeling of Death’s mouth on his neck, leaving barely a spot unattacked.

 

Oh no, a hand wouldn’t do. Last time maybe, but after a display like this? He _wanted_ Death, wanted to fuck _him,_ not his hand.

 

So Grillby placed both of his hands on Death’s hips, lifting him up just a bit, to get a good angle to grind his still clothed bulge into Death’s unclothed mound, feeling the wetness seep through the fabric. “I think both of us want more than just a hand, baby.”

 

Death stared at him with a serious expression. “then why is yer pants still on, fuckin’ take them off now so we can fuck!” Getting up and off of Grillby so he can take his pants off.

 

Grilly gave Death a lopsided smile, but didn’t take long to oblige, gladly undoing his pants and pulling them, as well as his underwear, off. He hummed happily as his cock was finally freed from the too tight fabric, able to stand tall and proud.

 

Death rolled back on Grillby and positioned himself over the rock hard cock, he grabbed it and aimed it his pussy, slowly sinking down on the cock. “mmmmhhhhhhhhggggghhh!!” He slowly sank down till he was hilted fully. His body trembling as he was being fucked for the second time today, but enjoying it fully.

 

Grillby groaned, quietly but long and drawn out. He took a hold of Death’s hips again, lifting him up, before slamming him down on his cock again.

 

Death moaned nice and loud when Grillby slammed into him, he hummed as he rocked on the dick. Feeling so good, feeling _oh_ so good as he feels the cock stretching out his already sore and sensitive walls.

 

Grillby hummed out a soft moan almost in reply to Death’s, savoring the feeling of Death’s walls so wet and tight around him.

 

Hearth broke the kiss when he heard Death moaned, he saw Death riding on Grillby and felt a surge of jealously run through him, _he_ wanted to fuck Death, he was the one who put a vibrator in him so he could have him tonight, he wasn’t gonna let Grillby have him by himself.

 

He looked at Sans and motioned over to the two fucking. “You take Death’s mouth, and I take his ass, cool?” Already moving to get behind them.

 

The second Hearth broke off the kiss, Sans mourned after it, whining a little at the loss. But then he looked at where Hearth was directing him and his eyes widened, having even noticed the way the two of them were already going at it, going at it _hard._

 

He scooted up to the two monsters, shivering at the sight of them. “heh… hah… mind if i, uh… join the fun?” He asked a little awkwardly, not just wanting to sit on Grillby’s face and fuck Death’s mouth with no warning.

 

“We.” Hearth corrected, pushing Death forward, making him go on his hands to support himself. Hearth had a good view of the his ass, with Grillby’s cock in _his_ boyfriend’s pussy, Hearth scoffed, pulling out his cock from his pants.

 

He quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from his dresser, smearing his whole dick before grabbing Death’s ass. “Ready baby?”

 

Death looked behind him and whimpered, but nodded, bracing himself.

 

Hearth pushed in, slowly put steadily. Death _screamed_ as two cocks were spreading him wide, he keened when Hearth finally pushed all the way in. “ _oooooohhhhhhhhh my sttaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrsss~_!!!!” He screamed, squeezing his already stretched out walls to tighten on the dicks inside him.

 

This time Grillby groaned loudly, not having expected the other to join the party, _or_ having expected Death to tighten up like that. Fuck, Grillby was panting. He could feel every movement Hearth did with his cock. The feeling obviously subdued through the wall of ecto between them, but fuck, it was still _there,_ and didn’t that just add a whole ‘nother kind of sensation to the whole spiel.

 

“Oh baby,” Grillby groaned, his hold on Death’s hips tightening a little, before he began slamming into him again, having paused for Hearth to slide in smoothly. Fuck, and he felt so much tighter all of the sudden.

 

Sans, on the other hand, was looking from Death to Grillby, eyes big as he let out a pathetic whine. “Ah- _fuck,_ ” Grillby panted out, feeling bad for having forgotten Sans like that. “Go ahead, baby. Go ahead.”  
  
Sans gave him a nod, climbing on top of Grillby until he was sitting on him, ass to the elementals face. He put a hand on the top of Death’s skull, rubbing his fingers over it a little. “babe,” he breathed out, watching in awe as Death got fucked from two holes. “can i… fuck you mouth, babe?”

 

Death looked up at Sans and whined, his already opened jaw opened wider, lifting his head and sticking his tongue out in a inviting way.

 

 _Wow, he was about to get dicked by three cocks at the same time._ And he was talking about being a slut not that long ago. But damn, he would gladly be _their_ slut, and no one else’s.

 

Sans whined at the sight, at Death opening his jaw a little wider, inviting and welcoming him. God, he sure couldn’t let him wait any longer, could he? Sans held Death’s skull in place with two palms, before hungrily thrusting into that wet, welcoming thrussy.

 

Grillby watched in amusement as Sans hesitantly began fucking Death’s mouth, Sans’ ass right above his face, moving with every single one of Sans’ thrusts, taunting him. Grillby moaned. He took his hands from Death’s hips, letting Hearth do the slamming for now, while Grillby would have to lie back and take the ride. He placed them on Sans’ cheeks instead, holding the skeleton still and causing him to gasp surprised. And the gasp quickly turned into a loud, almost screamed out moan as Grillby began to let his tongue circle around Death’s ass, barely dipping in just yet.

 

Hearth looked at Sans when he heard him scream, and saw him make the most amazing face, how could he not kiss that? He leaned in, not stopped his rough pounding into Death when he captured Sans’ mouth in his own, making their tongues dance as he drank up Sans’ moans.

 

Death was in pure bliss, his ass hurt with being forced to take two big cocks, but that’s okay, he was fine with it, even if he couldn’t yell out the safe word if he needed it to stop, that’s okay too, because having all their dicks inside him felt like the most amazing feeling ever. He felt every inch of every cock thrust into him, and it was driving him crazy, he was quickly reaching his limit.

 

He came hard, squeezing on both the cocks inside him while moaning into the other one, sending vibrations through it. _Oh god please don’t stop, please keep going, don’t ever stop!!_

 

His eye lights grew, instead of hazy small dots, they were now huge with a tint of cyan, they almost took up his whole socket, they glistened with magic, like they were sparkling.

 

_Oh yeah, he was in heaven._

 

Sans whined, eyes wide, into Hearth’s kiss as Death suddenly moaned onto his cock, the vibrations traveling through his whole body, making him shiver. And as if that wasn’t enough, Grillby groaned too from the way Death was tightening around him, _his_ vibrations traveling through Sans’ ass up his spine. He was whimpering desperately into Hearth, one hand holding onto Death’s skull, bobbing him onto his cock as he couldn’t thrust a lot himself with the way Grillby was finally, _finally,_ actually eating his ass, tongue digging into the hole and exploring his walls.

 

Death noticed how Sans stopped thrusting, but didn’t pull out, so he decided to throw the skeleton a bone and suck on him, humming and licking at the cock, swallowing the cock to taste the precum, but moaned when Hearth started to speed up.

 

Hearth was chasing his release, holding Death in place as he rammed into the tight hole, _Oh shit Death is gonna be sore tomorrow_.

 

Grillby’s groan was quiet and shaky, but still sending more vibrations up Sans’ skull. Even the elemental could feel the way Hearth was pounding into Death mercilessly, and he couldn’t quite decide whether he should think about how he surely never wanted to be on the receiving end of that cock, or if he should be keening at the second-hand friction he got. Fuck, he was really close, too.

 

And so was Sans, if the way the skeleton tightened spastically around Grillby’s tongue, the way he was squirming and moaning, was anything to go by. Grillby curled his tongue inside of Sans, doing his best to find all the spots that got him wild, that got him crazy, while also rutting against Death, chasing his own orgasm.

 

Death was lost, his mind checked out and now he was only going by instinct, his head was whirling and the three forces that were invading him made him see stars, he lost all his energy, only being held up by the souls that were fucking the living crap out of him, and he was okay about that.

 

Hearth could feel it, he was close, super close. He used all his energy to thrust into the nice tight hole, feeling the walls tighten and spazz out as he roughly abused them, he made one final thrust before shooting his hot seed inside Death, groaning as he finally released inside him.

 

Grillby’s breathing was tense and shaky as he felt he was about to come, any smallest thing able to push him over the edge. And that small thing turned out to be the added heat as Hearth came into the other hole, Grillby suddenly groaning loudly as he came, too.

 

Grillby’s flames grew in size, losing shape for a moment as he lost himself in his orgasm. Sans screamed into Hearth’s kiss, eyes wide and tearing up as his ass suddenly got filled with fire, in a way he’s never even _thought_ could be good. But it was pushing him over the edge, too, cumming into Death’s mouth as Grillby slowly seemed to regain his shape and retract his tongue from Sans’ hole. Sans was still whimpering against Hearth.

 

Death eyes widen, as each cock set the other off, all of them shooting into him. He never felt so _full_ , he couldn’t handle it, he came, one last final time, screaming into the blue ecto cock as his body was filled with another burst of pleasure.

 

Death went limp, slumping as his world went white a moment, eye lights still huge and sparkling, his eyes wide open.

 

Hearth pulled out slowly, rubbing Death’s side as he pulled away from Sans. He sat on the bed as he caught his breath, panting heavily.

 

“ _noooo,_ ” Sans whined after Hearth, but before Sans could complain so much, he already felt two hands wrapping around his waist and Grillby gently pulling him down to lie next to him. Sans more than happily welcomed that development, nuzzling tiredly Grillby’s side with one arm over Death on top of Grillby.

 

“mhh i l’ve y’all,” he muttered, barely still awake, hearing Grillby give a soft laugh, before kissing him on the top of his skull, then kissing Death as well.

 

Hearth looked at the three, before he noticed something….. Death’s eyelights…. they’re huge.. “Oh shit!!” He yelled, scrambling off the bed, going to the jacket he discarded when he got in the room, searching for his phone to capture the moment before it was too late. He hastily took out his phone, running back to Death and picking him up, pulling Grillby out of Death, he then laid him down on his back so he can get a good angle.

 

Grillby grunted surprised when Hearth suddenly pulled Death out of him, although didn’t stop him. Him and Sans _both_ watched him skeptically, though, as Hearth looked like he was about to take pictures of a very clearly passed out Death…

 

“‘s… hey, is death cool with that, man?” Sans muttered out tiredly. He wasn’t going to tell Hearth what to do and what not to do, but that was still something you should be careful with.

 

“Do you know how many pictures he has of me? Nah, it’s cool, hey Grillby, remember the thing I told you about his eyes, you wanted to see it right? This doesn’t happen often, better take a good look before you don’t see it for a long while.” Hearth grinned, taking none stop pictures of Death, his sockets were half opened, with his big blown out eye lights, sparkling with swirls of blue and hints of yellow in them, what made it better was the cum on his mouth and some that dripped down to his exposed boobs.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Grillby looked up surprised, but he nodded, pushing himself off the bed to take a good eyeful of Death, Sans quickly following suit, too. Fuck… He _was_ damn cute like that, the maid dress still on him only making the cherry on top. He could easily understand why Hearth wanted to capture that moment. In fact…

 

He quickly got his phone out of his pocket, taking a good few pictures himself. Sans was laughing now, nudging Grillby in the ribs. “don’t treat ‘im like a piece a meat! oh my god!” But Grillby smirked at him, cocking his head before pushing Sans back down on the bed again, attacking him with a long, deep kiss.

 

A long, deep kiss that got Sans mind very hazy very quickly again, perfect for Grillby to slowly pull off to take a few pictures of Sans, too.

 

Hearth snorted, _yup, just like me_.

 

Hearth took a few pictures of Grillby with Sans, before deciding he got enough, putting his phone away, he picked up Death and settled him on the bed properly, laying down next to him and holding him close. Hearth gently pushed Death’s socket lids down, letting the skeleton rest now.


	56. with

Grillby’s back hurt when he finally woke up. He figured sleeping on the ground did that to you, especially when somehow a ball-gag has made it’s way under his shoulder. Ugh. He should’ve probably taken Sans and slept on the couch with him, but Sans looked so happy and content on the bed with Death, and with Hearth occupying it as third person, there just was no room left for Grillby. He didn’t want to end up alone either, though, so he opted to sleep on the ground next to the bed…

  


Grillby stretched himself a little as he got up, searching for his pants to put them back on. He probably looked like a mess, having slept in both his shirt and jacket and his pants still having damp spots from last night. But it was six in the morning and he didn’t give a damn, he could change when the world was ready to wake up.

  


For now Grillby just decided to leave a gentle kiss on both Sans and Death, before heading out of the room and for the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone, Doggo included.

  


The second person to get up was Hearth, he slowly dragged himself up at eight in the morning, rubbing his face as he walked into the kitchen, haven left the skeletons to sleep.

  


He saw Grillby sitting at the table with food already prepared, he sat down. “Wow. Nice.” He would say more, but he was tired and he wanted food. So food it was.

  


“Good morning to you, too,” Grillby replied sarcastically, quirking a brow at Hearth. Well, at least he seemed excited about the food. It was always nice when someone appreciated your cooking.

  


Grillby was eating too, although he was almost done already. He considered waiting for the others or waking them, but it was still sinfully early, and Sans and Death would probably rather eat you alive then getting woken up.

  


Hearth didn’t say much, just a muffled “Good morning.” by so much food you can barely make it out.

  


Grillby nodded in acknowledgement, before continuing to eat his food in silence for a bit. He wondered, should they talk about last night? It didn’t happen every day you just ended up in an impromptu fourway like that. Though it wasn’t like Grillby regretted it or anything. He was maybe a little miffed Hearth got to have his way with Sans, although it wasn’t like Sans didn’t give him the go-ahead. And Grillby’s gotten Death, too, so maybe it was only fair. Though they all got their fair share of Death in the end.

  


Grillby smiled a little. “I hope Death’ll be fine. He’s been through quite some, yesterday.” Even _Sans_ fucked him into the mattress. Grillby hadn’t even known Sans was _into_ that until last night.

  


Hearth hummed thoughtfully. “I call that Death can’t even get up from bed.” Hearth shoved some eggs into his mouth, and had war flashbacks of eggs being thrown at his face.

  


“Maybe I should get the cream.. hmmm”

  


Yea, that actually sounded realistic, Grillby mused. Shit man, he’s never wanted to take on Death this hard. Although then again, knowing Hearth, Death was probably more than used to it…

  


“He’ll probably sleep all day if we don’t do something about it,” Grillby mused. “Both of them. Should we bring them breakfast?”

  


"We should." Hearth agreed, eating his last bite of his breakfast. "Now?"

  


Grillby was already done eating and Hearth seemed, too. It was still pretty early, but the food would probably get cold if it wouldn't be eaten any time soon.

  


"Sure," Grillby said, taking one of the plates for the skeletons. "Why not?"

  


Hearth got up and put his dirty plate in the sink, then walked to his room, not being quiet per say, but at least being gentle so he doesn't startle them awake. He put a hand on Death's back and rubbed, giving a passing squeeze to Sans hand that was under the other.

  


"Time to get up boys, breakfast is ready for you." Nudging both of their shoulders.

  


Getting a pained whine from Death but nothing else came from the small god.

  


Sans grumbled at the noise, burying his face into the soft, warm neck of the skeleton next to him. "mnnn go away," he mumbled quietly, his eyes shut tight to keep the light of the elementals out.

  


"Come on, babe, I made you both breakfast. It'll get cold," Grillby hummed softly, to which Sans scoffed.

  


"jus' like my soul, 'cause ya nev'r le'mme sleep," he slurred tiredly into Death's neck, putting an arm around his back to hold him. There was no real anger in his voice, though, and Grillby chuckled.

  


"ow. why ya wake me up? hearth, hurts." Death mumbles out, trying to move but yelped when he did.

  


Hearth nodded, "knew it, I'll go get the cream then." He walked out, soundlessly.

  


Grillby watched as Hearth left, feeling a tad helpless. Well, there wasn't a lot he could do, Hearth was already getting some cream.

  


"Want me to help you up, baby?" The flame asked softly. Sans grumbled, rolling off of Death in case Grillby really wanted to help him sit up or anything.

  


"can someone feed me? i ain' gonna sit on my ass for a week." Death tried to move his head so he can see from the side, but his spine protested. "ow, sos."

  


"Aw baby," Grillby cooed softly. He was just about to help Death turn around, when he was already levitating with blue magic. Grillby looked towards Sans surprised, seeing the still half asleep skeleton with a hand outstretched, one eye flickering in slight blue and yellow.

  


"ge' 'im a pillow or s'me shit," Sans muttered quickly, as he seemed focused on keeping Death afloat.

  


Grillby nodded, grabbing a few of the closest pillows and placing them underneath Death to have him lie more comfortably and rest less weight on his ass. He gave Sans another quick nod and the skeleton returned it, gently placing Death back down.

  


"'s that better, babe?"

  


Death humphed in protest at being moved, his whole body hurt, and even moving the tiniest bit felt awful. He groaned in dismay as he was laid down again, even if his weight isn't on his butt, his spine still hurt. His mouth was sore too, which made him pause.

  


"better?? still hurt."

  


"Hmm, I'm sorry, baby," Grillby hummed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

  


"le' 'im sleep," Sans grumbled in response, to which Grillby frowned at him.

  


"Anything to help you recover. You can't just sleep all day."

  


"watch me," Sans muttered back, before rolling closer to Death, peppering him in soft kisses as he was already dozing off again.

  


"i hate ya all, my jaw is sore and my body hurts. i ban ya all, ya aren' allowed ta touch me again." Death grumbled, trying to move away, but didn't get to far.... at all. "ow."

  


"I'm sorry, baby," Grillby said guiltily. He really hadn't wanted to hurt Death, he should've stopped them all before it got too much and ask Death if he was still okay... Then again, would Death have told them to stop? Or would he have begged them to continue?

  


"Do you still want me to feed you?" The elemental decided to ask, but before he even finished, he already heard the distinctive sound of 'How could this happen to me' playing from the phone lying in Sans' hand, despite the skeleton looking very passed out.

  


Death snorted, then winced because of the movement. "feeeeed yer god." Death groaned out tiredly.

  


At that moment Hearth walked in with a tube in his hand, he gently pulled down the covers over Death and grabbed his leg. "Hey baby, why don't you open those pretty legs for me?" Death only gave him a humph of disapproval, but let Hearth do his thing.

  


Hearth opened the other's legs, showing the abused flesh. Hearth squeezed a bit of a light green paste out, and started to smear it on Death's folds. He moved to his asshole, gently running his hands over the sore flesh.

  


Death made a noise of discomfort, Hearth looked up at him and smiled. "I'm going to put my finger in now, okay?" He only got a whine from Death before he proceeded to press his cream covered finger inside.

  


Grillby watched oddly embarrassed as Hearth began creaming up Death's parts, deciding it'd be better to wait for after that process to feed him. He was glad they seemed to have cream for that, though, Grillby probably wouldn't have been as prepared. Comes to show how much more common this kinda thing must be for the two of them.

  


"damn," Sans huffed out quietly, apparently having been awake after all. "'n i don' ge' mornin' fingered? cold."

  


"Sans!" Grillby spluttered out surprised, not sure if he should laugh or not. "This isn't a laughing matter," he said anyways. "Death's hurting."

  


"myeah? 'cause i saw you smilin'." Sans slurred out cheekily. "c'mon, don' be a grump 'n feed me." Sans opened his mouth wide and Grillby sighed. But he might as well.

  


Death let out a pained noise, gritting his teeth together. "motherfucker."

  


Hearth chuckled, "if you bare my children then I will be."

  


Death screeched in anger, but it soon turned into a pained moan as Hearth moved to his abused pussy and stuck his finger in, moving it around to spread the cream.

  


"ya laugh ya die!!!" Death yelled at the two making fun of him, his cheeks growing hot.

  


"I would never," Grillby swore, placing a gentle kiss on Death's forehead, although he _was_ grinning a bit wider than usually. "And Sans is too busy eating to." And true to his word, he was shoveling egg too fast into Sans' mouth to laugh.

  


Or so he thought.

  


"i don' need my mouth empty to talk," Sans said out loud, surprising Grillby a good bit. "'s all magic, baby." He didn't make fun of Death, though, so that was at least something.

  


"magic huh? wha other surprises do ya have fer us?" Death asked, wiggling his bone brow at Sans. Only to take a deep breath when Hearth pushed into a very sore spot.

  


"Sorry, but I'm done, you can eat now." Hearth said, kissing Death on his teeth, placing the cream on the night table, next to a vibrator dildo.

  


Grillby gave a nod. Having almost finished feeding his lazy boyfriend anyways, he gave Sans his plate himself, before picking up his hurt boyfriend's plate, shoveling some egg on a fork, and beginning to feed him instead.

  


"Could you get some water for him, too, maybe?" Grillby asked directed at Hearth.

  


Sans scoffed a little. "lucky. i wanna get my ass wrecked too if that's the treatment i get afterwards," he quipped.

  


"I was just feeding you, too, baby, and you're perfectly fine."

  


"yea? 'n now you're not feedin' me anymore. i'm jealous. fuel my laziness."

  


“dude, trust me, t’is is not worth it. _at all._ i would rather tear off hearth’ dick than go through this willin’ly. it _hurts_.” Death said, rubbing his swollen belly.

  


“What?” Hearth asked, surprised.

  


“jus’ look at wha ya assholes did to me, ya put too much cum in me, now ‘m bloated.” Patting his belly, he dispelled his dress, only wearing his black track shorts with white stripes. The belly was big, it was visibly showing all the cum inside, swirling lazily. “this.” He pointed to his belly. “hurts.”

  


Hearth kissed the stomach, “I like it like that.”

  


“that’ because ya a dirty kinky bastard hearth.” Death countered easily.

  


“I’m sorry we did that to you,” Grillby cooed ruefully, although he couldn’t help but to agree with Hearth a little. He looked really cute like that…

  


Sans was less subtle than him, snorting a little, although he, too, looked like he felt sorry for Death. “y’ looked like y’ liked it yesterday, though,” he hummed thoughtfully, and that Grillby couldn’t deny either. They’d all seen Death’s blissful expression last night, his blown out eyelights, his droopy eyes… “y’ givin’ us mixed signals here, babe.”

  


“eeeeeee-” Death screeched, “but it hurts and i look like ‘m pregnant!” Death protested.

  


Hearth chuckled, “Maybe you are, now that would be amazing. Then I’ll finally be able to call you my milf.”

  


Death screeched louder and angrier, his face getting more blue by the second, trying to hide his face but failing because he couldn’t move much at the moment.

  


Sans blinked a little surprised as he shoved his now empty plate aside. “can you… get pregnant…?” He asked a little nervously. He had not accounted for that before. _He had not even considered that before._

  


Accidentally impregnating people has _never_ been something Sans had to worry about before. And the last time he’s has to worry he _might_ be pregnant, his father told him it wouldn’t be possible for him to. But… now they were talking about it as if it _was_ possible and holy fucking fuck shit that was an incredibly anxiety inducing thought.

  


Death said nothing, just looked away.

  


Hearth looked uncomfortable all of a sudden, “I mean…”

  


“i can.” Death added.

  


“Just… Who heard of Death making...life?” Hearth muttered.

  


“they would never make it, my magic will kill it.” Death rubbed his hurting belly, reaching with one hand to the healing cream, that Hearth gave him wordlessly. “it’ fickle.”

  


“...Death…,” Grillby began, his voice a little hoarse. “I’m so sorry…” He wasn’t sure what else he could say. What _does_ one say when you find out your boyfriend turns out to be unable to birth children? It… was such a messed up question to begin with, but he didn’t think being able to get pregnant, yet not being able to keep them alive, was an easy burden to bear.

  


Sans, too, looked a lot worse of wear all of the sudden, pulling his legs close as he avoided looking at Death. “shouldn’t’ve brought it up,” he muttered quietly. “...sorry…”

  


Hearth struggled with his words for a moment as he watched Death…

  


“I was thinking…. maybe there is a way.”

  


Death looked at him, searching the monsters eyes for a moment before narrowing. “ya better not be suggesting wha i think ya are.” Which only made Hearth struggle even more.

  


“You can make the baby, and once you give birth….. maybe… let Life give the gift of lif-”

  


“ _ **no.**_ ”

  


“But-”

  


“ _no,_ i won’ let her _near_ my baby! never!”

  


“The baby-”

  


“i won’ have one.” Death said, staring at Hearth with hard cold sockets.

  


Hearth said nothing, just made a surprised look, then looked away, folding his arms.

  


Grillby glanced at Hearth with wide eyes. He knew this wasn’t really something he should get involved in. And he wouldn’t. But he could tell Hearth really wanted to have children, he could tell something as finite as Death’s reply had to hurt.

  


He tried to do it subtly, but Grillby placed a hand on Hearth’s arm, in a subtle way to comfort him. They were young… he figured. And while he didn’t think Death wasn’t sure of his choice, a lot of things could still change. Maybe he’d change his opinion. Maybe they’d find other ways.

  


Death looked at the plate Grillby stopped feeding him from. He tried to reach for it, to no avail. He then used his magic to bring it to him, grabbing the plate and setting it on his stomach. He decided not to say anything about Hearth looking away, refusing to feel guilty about this. He watched from the corner of his eye, Grillby setting a hand on Hearth’s arm, and Hearth not even rejecting it.

  


“what about…,” Sans began hesitantly, his fingers fidgeting on some of the fabric of the bedding. “wha’ ‘bout the whole amulet thing…? i’s holding back your, uh… the whole… death thing, right?”  


Hearth gasped, whipping around to stare at Sans like he was a absolute genius, then look at Death. Who stopped eating and froze, his face was like how someone told him something so obvious and simple.

  


“oh my stars…..”

  


“Oh stars! Yes, that would work! Sans, you are amazing!!” Hearth yelled, going on the bed and tackling Sans in a hug, picking him up from the bed and going to his feet, he swinged Sans around kissing his face repeatedly.

  


“oh my stars…..” Death repeated himself, still looking straight ahead blankly.

  


“ah!” Sans yelped, face feeling hotter as he was being swung around by Hearth. But he was smiling, laughing at how happy Hearth was. “oh my god,” he gasped out in between chuckles. “you’re welcome? you’re both idiots!”

  


Grillby was smiling, too. He… wow, he really hadn’t expected things to change _this_ quick. Of course they would look past something as simple and obvious as the amulet. He turned his gaze from Hearth and Sans - maybe, but only maybe feeling a little jealous - and turned to Death, his smile softening a little.

  


“Hey,” he said. “Are you okay? You don’t look very excited.”

  


“i don’ know what to think. i just… i can now…. it’... i don’ know.” Death replied, looking at Hearth twirl around with Sans in his arms, peppering his face with kisses and laughing like he had no problems, like he was carefree. It was nice seeing Hearth happy like that, but….. babies…..

  


He doesn’t want them.

  


He doesn’t know in the future, but right now, he doesn’t want babies or anything to do with them. He wasn’t good with kids anyways…

  


“I know what you mean,” Grillby told Death softly. “Too early, hmm?” He had felt sort of like that when there had suddenly been a chance of Sans being pregnant. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a child with Sans. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Sans to bear his children. It was just… They were barely adults, goddamn. Grillby already had a hard time keeping up with rent and Sans was just… He was _not_ fit to be a father- mother. Whichever. And it wasn’t like that was a bad thing, it was just that he was too young to be a parent, and he shouldn’t be put in a situation where he had to give up his almost entire being to suddenly take care of a child.

  


It was far, far too early for children. And he could imagine it’d be the same for Death.

  


“yeah…” Death admitted.

  


“Death!” Hearth called, setting Sans down and leaning on Death, putting his weight on his hands, that were on both sides of Death. “Let’s make babies! Let’s make lots of babies!”

  


“uhh.” Death managed to get out.

  


“Open your legs babe!” Hearth said excitedly, grabbing both legs to spread them.

  


Death gasped and hit him over the head, “no, ‘m sore and i don’ want kids!” Hearth only let go of his legs and rolled over, laughing joyfully. _Wow, he really was happy_.

  


Hearth hid his face in Death’s side, still laughing happily, hugging Death close. Death huffed, but smiled, “ya idiot.” patting Hearth’s head gently.

  


Sans watched Hearth and Death amused. A bit embarrassed that Hearth wanted to get down to business _that_ quickly, but he didn’t take it too serious, especially when Death shut him off so quickly. It was nice seeing Hearth this happy.

  


Sans walked up to Grillby, hugging him from the side as the elemental, too, put an arm around Death, both of them watchingHearth and Death for a moment more, before Grillby leaned down to give Sans a kiss. “You made him real happy.”  
  
“yea?” Sans replied, feeling a bit proud although he was chuckling. “‘t’was nothin’.”


	57. chapter

Hearth was giggling uncontrollably into Death’s side, already thinking up possible baby names. While Death got his phone to talk with his brother. He was apart from him for to long.

  


“sooo… hearth and sans might be a thing. so grillby and hearth...i’d ship it.” Death said, typing blankly into his phone, his mouth twitching upward as he got a reply from his brother.

  


Sans eyes got wide as he overheard Death, and he _would’ve_ usually treated it as a joke, it was just a joke, right? But somehow his face grew hot and he was flushing blue as he stammered out, “ _we’re not-!_ i mean- i- i… don’t think so…?” He looked at Hearth in question, as if the elemental got an answer from him.

  


Grillby was quite shocked, too, except he did not say anything. He wasn’t even sure where to _begin_ , wow. At the fact that Death had just assumed _his_ Sans and Hearth were a thing, or the fact that he was still trying to set him and Hearth up?!

  


“I said I don’t mind being with Sans, but Grillby? No.” Hearth’s muffled voice came from Death’s side, hugging Death closer like he was being protected from any Grillby’s advances. “But Sans is….really nice.”

  


Death ‘d’awwwd’ at that, looking at Sans in question.

  


“here’ two thin’s about hearth ya might like, one; he is down right protective and won’ let ya get hurt, second; he has a nice big fat cock that can grow in size. he’ a hunk.” Death laughed. “just keep these two in mind before ya answer him.”

  


Sans’ hold on Grillby tightened, and he could feel Grillby react the same way. Neither of them had exactly expected that to come up now. Were they messing with Sans? Were they joking? But that was the second time Hearth’s brought something up like that, and he… he didn’t sound like he was lying.

  


“i. uh. i-i ‘dunno,” Sans stammered out. “i don’t know if… i should.” He glanced up at Grillby, who seemed surprised when Sans’ voice cracked a little. “y’ practically _hate_ him.”

  


Grillby’s eyes went wide the second he realized what Sans was getting at. “ _Sans,_ ” he cooed. “Baby. Oh god, what I think of him should never matter. As long as he’s not _dangerous_ to you, Sans, I would never stop you.”  
  
Sans blinked surprised. Grillby didn’t mind? And Death was rooting for him, too? And Hearth…?

Sans found himself too overwhelmed by everything that just happened to answer, staring surprised from one monster to the other to the next.

  


“It’s okay if you don’t want to Sans, I’m sorry I put this pressure on you.” Hearth said, finally removing his face from Death’s side. “I just think you are really fun, kind, and… just” Hearth shrugged. “I would love having you close. That’s all.”

  


Death reached out for Sans, like he was inviting him into a hug, he made little grabby motions at him as well.

  


“no, ‘s not…” Sans paused, looking up at Grillby and giving him a small peck, before taking Death up on his invitation. He lied down next to Death, wrapping an arm around him, but still glancing at Hearth. “‘s not that i don’t want to… ‘m just surprised is all,” Sans finally managed all. “i didn’t think-... i thought you just… had eyes for death.”

  


“To tell the truth. So did I, but I guess that changed didn’t it?” Hearth laughed lightly. The fact that Sans wasn’t answering him and his confession was still left unanswered felt unnerving and awkward for him. “Can you answer me though, I… Don’t like my feelings hanging like this without some sort of answer.”

  


Death snorted, hiding his face in Sans’ neck, snuggling into it. Well he did his part, he got Sans closer to Hearth, even if it got him into a snuggle, he didn’t mind. He only did this just in case Hearth made a move if Sans accepted.

  


Sans face felt a little warmer again. “shit, uh. right… sorry,” he muttered surprised. He glanced one last time towards Grillby, the flame standing a bit off the bed, watching the three with crossed arms but a soft smile. He gave him a nod. “i’d, uh… i like you, too,” Sans finally admitted. “i’d also like to be with you.”

  


Despite all this, Sans still felt a small surge of anxiety. Like he’s just said the wrong words. Like one of them was gonna get upset or tell him it was a prank. That was bullshit, though, it was bullshit, he just couldn’t await a reaction.

  


Hearth sighed in relief, Death letting go of Sans as Hearth leaned over to grab him, and drag him into his lap. Hearth hooks his finger under Sans’ chin and looks him into the sockets. “May I kiss you baby?”

  


Sans yelped a little surprised when Hearth suddenly pulled him on him, but god, if that question didn’t kill any of his leftover anxiety. “ _fuck._ _yes please,_ ” he managed to utter out, his face already moving closer to Hearth, teeth parted in an invitation.

  


And like they sealed it with the kiss, Hearth leaned down to kiss his new skeleton, wrapping Sans close and protective as he then proceeded to take over his mouth, claiming ever bit of it.

  


Death whooped and clapped, cheering at the nice display. “yay, ‘m not the only one with three boyfriends now!”

  


Grillby chuckled at Death’s whooping. He was happy for Sans, even _when_ he saw him lean closer into Hearth, moaning happily into the kiss. All in all getting far too raunchy with Hearth far too quickly.

  


Oh well.

  


He sat down next to the bed to the side of Death, pulling him into a small kiss. “Guess you skeletons both got pretty lucky, hm?”

  


Death grinned, wrapping his hands around Grillby’s neck, wiggling his bone brows at him impressively fast. “ya know it, but hey, now that hearth and sans are together. time fer ya and hearth to get it on!” Kissing Grillby one, two more times before glancing at Sans.

  


“snas and mua are gonna make sure of it!” Hearing Hearth snort out a laugh into the kiss.

  


Grillby quirked a brow, accepting the kisses, although the words with them less so. “Well good luck with that. Nothing’s gonna happen between me and Hearth,” he ensured him. “He’s not even my type.” Which… _wasn’t_ exactly true, but… none of the monsters present had to know about that. “And I’m pretty sure I’m not his either.”

  


“i accept the challenge, right sans?” Death called, seeing Hearth break the kiss and give him a amused look.

  


Sans was too dazed to respond right away. When Hearth broke off the kiss, he simply followed and continued to leave wet kisses along the corner of Hearth’s mouth. He did stop to grin, though, once Death’s words finally sank in.

  


“damn right,” he laughed, already considering ways to set them up subtly.

  


Death looked proudly at Grillby, "see?"

  


Hearth laid down, taking Sans with him, peppering kisses all over his face. "Doesn't mean you will do it though." Leaving a small love bite on Sans' neck.

  


"mmmnn," Sans moaned quietly at the ministrations, trying to return as many kisses as he could. "we'll manage," Sans promised. "why _wouldn't_ two hot dudes like you end up with each other? you'd be like the campus' power couple."

  


Death frowned as Hearth kissed and bit Sans, he looked at Grillby, pouting. "gribz, do that to me!" He pointed at Hearth and Sans. "please yer god!"

  


Hearth laughed as he cuddled into the skeleton in his arms.

  


"Oh? So I'm part of the sect now?" Grillby asked surprised, laughing. "I'm happy to oblige, though, my god." He leaned in to kiss Death deeply, before letting his kisses trail over Death's jawline, down his neck, suckling a little on almost every part he could reach.

  


"mmf, don't make this into a contest again," Sans complained a little, but didn't stop Hearth from kissing him, watching in amusement as Grillby simply replied that by sticking a tongue out at him, moving his treatment lower to Death's collarbone, then down his breasts.

  


Death sighed in bliss, letting his hand rest on Grillby’s head as he went lower and lower, finally reaching his exposed breasts, Death cried out when his nipple was being suckled. “like.. ha.. hell it is, ‘m too sore for that.” Smiling down at the monster as he carrested the flames head lovingly.

  


But Hearth pouted at the answer. “That’s less fun.” But then smirked as he suckled and left a few bite marks on Sans collar bone. “Guess that means I win by default.”

  


“There’s no winner if there’s no contest,” Grillby argued subdued, before focusing back on Death. He had his mouth on one of his breasts, sucking on it ever so slightly, carefully, while his hand took care of the other.

  


Sans hummed cheekily as he absently leaned more into Hearth’s caressing. “‘s not entirely true,” he muttered out. “pretty sure death ‘n me are the winners here.”

  


“yeeeeee~” Death agreed cheerly, looking over to Sans to give him a pun, but then burst out laughing, even holding his abdomen as he winced in pain, but didn’t stop laughing. “haha ow! ha haha ha owow!” He pointed at Sans, seeming to lose himself again for a bit, before covering his face all together with his hand. “oh my stars hearth, hahaha, talk about marking yer new property!”

  


Hearth looked at Sans in approval, he had sucked and bitten the neck, collarbone, shoulders, and the top of his breasts so much, they were littered in it. Hickeys and bite marks covered the area, showing quite clearly that Sans was taken.

  


Sans blinked at both Hearth and Death surprised for a moment, before it finally clicked. _Oh._ Sans face flushed a soft blue as he realized he must be looking like he got attacked by a wild animal, what, with all the marks and bites. He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea - maybe even wanting to show them off - or if he was embarrassed if people saw him in this state.

  


But either way it made him, and specifically his crotch area, feel really warm and he let out a small whine.

  


“Oh? You like that huh? Well then.” Hearth smirked down at the skeleton in his arms, before going down on him again.

  


-

  


By the end of it, Sans was covered in bite marks and hickeys from his neck down to his stomach, now his boobs and chest were completely littered in them, with his arms being covered to his elbows. Even his back wasn’t saved from Hearth’s mouth, Sans’ back was almost completely covered too, going all the way to his lower back.

  


Hearth sat back to enjoy his work, running his hand up and down Sans’ leg as he admired his work. “Beautiful.”

  


Sans hummed contently as he lied back. The more marks Hearth had left, the less did he like the idea of just discarding the ecto body after this was done.

  


...It’d just be wasted work, right? And Hearth had worked so hard on covering almost every spot on Sans’ body.

  


Grillby came in a bit later with Death in his arms, having left earlier to both give the two some space, as well as get themselves coffee. And true to their word they had, Death holding both of the cups, one close to Grillby’s mouth as he was busy holding Death.

  


“Damn,” the elemental uttered out impressed, standing in the doorway and spotting Sans. “You’ve sure been busy, huh?”

  


Death whistled, bone brows raising in surprise. “damn. that’ art.”

  


Hearth huffed in pride, before grabbing Sans and kiss his face, cuddling him close. “Yes, he’s art!” Before picking him up and got up.

  


“pappy bros want to meet us before we get to meister’ domain, he has to talk to us all.” Death said, sipping his coffee, he was wearing a loose robe, to cover any curves and how he can’t even move besides his arms and head.

  


“ugh,” Sans groaned, holding close onto Hearth and burying his face into his chest. “ _i don’ wanna go talk serious._ can’t we just nap? rain check?” He wasn’t entirely sure what they had to talk about, but whatever it would be sounded a lot more tedious than lying in bed or maybe on the couch, relishing in all the marks Hearth had left on him while watching a movie.

  


He’d have to _get dressed_ if they were going to Meister Gaster. Who did that? Who still got dressed these days? Well idiots is who. No one needs clothes, they’re just a waste of time and covered up all the hard work Hearth had left on his body.

  


“it’ serious, ya all need to go home. ya are no longer safe here.” Death said seriously, making Hearth stand straight and face going to unreadable.

  


He nodded, setting Sans down before going to find him clothes, dressing Sans himself.

  


Sans let Hearth dress him, not even _only_ because he was lazy enough to not want to dress himself, but also because he was too shocked to do it himself.

  


“what do you _mean_ we’re not safe here?” Sans asked, the confusion in his voice hiding the hurt betrayal.

  


This was the first time Grillby was hearing this, too. His hold on Death tightened a little as he looked down to him. “...If it’s not safe… will you be okay?” He understood that him and Sans were weak compared to the inhabitants of this world. He understood that they were a lot more at risks than anyone else here, and if it really came down to it, there was probably not a lot he or Sans could do to protect or even help Death, Hearth or Reaper.

  


He _still_ didn’t like the idea of leaving them alone, especially not because it suddenly ‘ _was not safe’_ anymore. “Can you come with us…?”

  


Death shook his head. “i have ta do my duty, i have ta stay and fight.”

  


Hearth nodded, lifting Sans up from the bed and taking his hand, pulling towards the door. Nodding towards Death, getting a nod from the smaller god as well, before he turned to Grillby, motioning him to come on.

  


Hearth walked with Sans in hand out the room and to the door, while Death pointed to them to tell Grillby to follow. Hearth already walking out the front door.

  


Grillby hesitated, but ended up following Hearth. Sans was less as cooperative, unable to decide whether he should direct his hurt and confused look at Death or at Hearth.

  
“ _no!_ what the hell, we’re _not_ just leaving you alone!” He argued, struggling a little in Hearth’s hold, but more to emphasize his point than to get off of him. “i don’t even know what’s going on! can i text you from my universe!? can i, in _any way_ find out if you’re okay!?”

  


Grillby knew he should tell Sans to calm down. That it was better for everyone if they just let them do their thing and left to where they were safe. If they’d stay it’d just mean they’d have to split their attention on trying to protect Grillby and Sans.

  


But… Grillby did not say anything. Because he, too, didn’t want to just leave. Because he, too, wanted to know if they would be okay.

  


“i don’ know about the texting thing, the only reason i think ya can get connection here is the free wifi. but another universe? i don’ think so, ya can try when ya get there tho.” Death said quietly, sipping at his drink. Hearth said nothing as he continued to pull Sans with him.

  


They were walking down the stairs to leave the building, since Death can’t really fly with his body the way it is, and Sans wouldn’t even dare teleport them any closer.

  


“i don’ know much, all i know is that there has been an incident at the festival and mortals are _not safe_ here.” Death said, eyeing both Grillby and Sans apologetically.

  


“‘s not fair!” Sans argued anyways. “your ‘mortals’ are humans. we’re not humans, we can _fight!_ ”  
  
“Sans…,” Grillby tried to stop him, but Sans tossed him a glare, before going on in his point. He called one of the bigger Blasters from the void, the creature appearing with magic already collecting in his jaw due to Sans’ agitated state, but quickly stopped when it found no apparent danger. Instead it floated down to Sans, gurgling confused.

  


“see! i can even call my fuckin’ blasters! ‘n grillby and me ain’t just _nothing_ either! heck, i could even teleport away if i really was in so much danger.”

  


“and what if ya get hit by something? it could kill ya easily, i would rather hav’ ya safe where ya can’ get hurt.” Eyeing the blaster as it floated to Sans, “we will be fine, i just want ya safe tho, and we can’ provide any protection anymore.”

  


They left the building, going down to head straight to Gaster’s domain, everything was bare, no one was out, everywhere was littered with trash from the festival and scorch marks.

  


_There was a fight…._

  


The fight looked brutal too, judging by all the rumble and the scratch marks that sliced perfectly into metal and concrete.

  


“see? not safe.” Death looked around in wonder, studying the marks as they passed them.

  


“there, boy,” Sans commanded, pointing at a bare spot on the ground a bit further away. Only seconds later the magic collecting in the Blasters jaw was back, before shooting with a deafening loud crash into the concrete, leaving it scorched up and shattered.

  


Grillby actually flinched at the sudden loud noise. “What the fuck, Sans!?” He gasped out the moment he calmed down enough to actually grasp what had happened. But Sans was too upset to answer him.

  


“see? _i_ can do just as much fucking damage!” Sans almost screamed at them. “so what _if_ i stay and get hurt? what if i don’t and either of _you_ get hurt!? i won’t even fucking _know!_ ”

  


“We can deal a lot Sans, you on the other hand, can’t.” Hearth finally said, but his voice was emotionless and cold, the grip he had to the other tightened, bringing him closer.

  


Death huffed, but he summoned his own blaster, it was huge, going up six feet, most likely the size of a small shed. Death stared at a spot and the blaster fired, the energy in its mouth was black, it looked unholy and just _not right_. The blaster fired a few seconds, moving ever so slightly. It stopped, leaving the ground with a deep gaping hole, the black unholy laser cut the ground like butter, the edges had a clean cut, even if it was burned beyond belief. The noise it made was as unholy and booming, smoke coming out of its mouth, it’s one left eye glowing imatatingly.

  


Death pointed at his blaster. “and that’ power here, ya can’ go against that!” They were half way there now…

  


“They’re right, Sans,” Grillby tried softer, a little desperately. “They’re _gods._ They’re stronger than us. Period. If we’d stay, we’ll just put more work on them by them having to protect us.”

  


This time the look Sans directed at him was just… scared. Scared and hurt. “ _i don’t want to just leave!_ ” He argued. “i don’t want to just _leave them!_ ”

  


“I don’t either, baby, but-”  
  
“ _no,_ there _has_ to be something we can do!”

  


Death sighed, growing tired of arguing, and tired of not being able to move. He was gonna have to ask his Meister to heal him, he is indisposable this way.

  


Hearth and Death said nothing the rest of the way, once they got there, Hearth and Death agreed that Hearth will pull Grillby up, because he was bigger in size, and Death take Sans, because it would be easier on him to take a smaller body with him as he flies with his wings to the top.

  


Wincing and gritting his teeth in pain as he carried Sans and himself up, keeping close to Hearth as he dangled himself up with Grillby in one of his arms.

  


Getting closer to having to leave was the least thing Sans wanted. But seeing Death in pain was… worse.

  


“...hold on,” he muttered quietly, before teleporting both of them into Meister Gaster’s domain, roughly to where they had landed when they first arrived here. Except… That’s not where they ended up. Instead they ended up in front of the Meisters large doors, which… went against everything Sans knew about his teleportation.

  


But that really wasn’t something he bothered worrying about at the moment.

  


Death let him down, forming his wings to be small, it still hurt, but he would be worse off with his feet. He knocked on the door, waiting til it opened and let them in. Death flew in with a wince. “thanks.” He said, glancing back at Sans for a moment, before going to the Meister, who was with Reaper, Papyrus, and Gaster.

  


“can ya heal me?”

  


Meister looked at him in surprise, but quickly used his hands to heal Death, the holes in his palms of his many hands glowed green. He noticed Grillby and Hearth getting over the railing but focused on Death, once done, he handed him to Reaper. Who had his arms outstretched and waiting, the brothers held each other close as they whispered how much they missed the other.

  


Hearth walked in, his posture stiff and military like. “What happened?” he asked.

  


Papyrus and Gaster had little more clue than any of them had, but both of them looked oh so relieved when they spotted Sans, sound and safe. Papyrus immediately let go of his dad to ran to Sans instead, examining him worriedly.

  


“ARE YOU OKAY???” He asked. “DID SOMETHING HAPPEN???”

  


“‘m fine, paps, ‘m fine. i ‘dunno what’s going on myself,” Sans admitted, but Papyrus didn’t seem entirely happy with that answer.

  


“YOU’RE HURT???” He said, sounding somewhat irritated as Sans had just said he was fine. Sans wasn’t in a much better state, not knowing what Papyrus meant at all at first. Until he noticed one of his hands gently feeling over the small bit of Sans’ exposed neck. A bruise.

  


“o-oh,” Sans uttered out surprised, face flushed slightly blue. “don’t worry, ‘s, uh. nothing....”

  


“WHAT ABOUT DEATH?” The younger skeleton asked. “WHY IS HE HURT?”

  


Sans could’ve groaned at the situation. “really, papy, we’re fine,” he insisted again. “we just had a bit of a wil-”

  


“we had really rough sex.” Death said from his spot in Reaper’s arms.

  


“ _OH._ ” Papyrus said, straightening as he patted Sans on the shoulders once, before taking a respectful step back. “WELL THEN. I SUPPOSE IT WAS MY OWN FAULT FOR ASKING.”

  


“heh, uh. sorry paps,” Sans muttered a little awkwardly, following his brother as both of them walked up to Gaster.

  


Meister coughed to get everyone attention. “Alright everyone. So let’s get down to business, there has been an attack at the festival, a few humans that were visiting from the town near by has perished during the attack, we had to issue the end of the festival and bring everyone inside. The humans had to go to their town and stay there with some guards.” Meister floated around the room slowly, two of his hands that stayed in front of him were pulling at each of the digits.

  


“As it stands, we now have to have a more offensive approach now, which means all three of you.” He looked from the death brothers to Hearth. “will have to get ready for battle, while the rest of you will go home.” Gaster looked at the faces of each skeleton family and Grillby, his tone and voice was still and emotionless, stating facts with no room for hindrance.

  


“We may come to tell you all is well when it is over, but for now, you all must leave. For your safety, and ours.” He finished.

  


All of the foreign monsters looked absolutely worried given their situation, although Sans still seemed to be the only one wanting to complain. He kept quiet, standing in between Papyrus and Grillby, refusing to look at either Death or Hearth.

  


He didn’t get why they couldn’t just let them _help!_ Even if they couldn’t do a lot, help was help. And Sans could even teleport! _With_ others! He could just ‘port anyone who got too hurt away into a safe place. He just wanted to do _something!_

  


“ARE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY???” Papyrus asked, his voice shrill and worried.

  


Grillby and Gaster both looked at him with a sad expression, all of them wondering the same.

  


“We are gods my child, we can take care of ourselves, that’s what we are made to do, we trained for these types of things. Don’t tell me, you doubt us, do you not?” Meister asked, smiling softly at Papyrus, raising his bone brow at his question.

  


Hearth walked behind him, Death and Reaper doing the same. They all stand tall behind the Meister, all ready.

  


Papyrus shook his head no, he didn’t doubt him, but the worry in his eyes did not leave.

  


“It is sad to hear you have been attacked,” Gaster finally sighed out. “I could not imagine what it’s like.” A lie. “I pray you will come out of this savely, Meister Gaster. All of you.”

  


The Meister nodded, before looking at Death.

  


Death got it, he summoned his scythe, swinging it around before he ripped the fabric of space and the void. When he was done, he stepped aside and motioned with his hands for the others to go on ahead. “this will lead ya to yer living room.”

  


“Go on, it’s safe.” Meister called, giving them a small smile, with Reaper looking away, and Hearth standing tall, not moving at all, he might be mistaken for a statue if it wasn’t for his flames.

  


Gaster nodded as he took Papyrus by his hand, leading him to the portal. He turned around one last time, smiling at the Meister despite his still apparent worry. “I’d wish you luck, but… I hope it won’t come as far as you to need it.” He left with a final nod, looking at Grillby and Sans to follow as him and Papyrus entered the portal.

  


Meister smiled warmly at Gaster, waving in his final goodbye.

  


Death stood next to the portal, looking at Grillby and Sans once he saw Papyrus and Gaster leave, motioning with his head to get to the portal, he was leaning into his scythe, watching closely.

  


Grillby walked over to Death first, instead of the portal, wrapping him up in a hug. “Be safe,” he said quietly, placing a kiss on Death’s skull, before moving over to Reaper, giving him the same hug, albeit lacking the kiss.

  


He finally turned back to Sans, taking him by the hand as he was ready to lead him through the portal, if Sans couldn’t bring himself to leave. “Come on, baby,” he said sadly. “It’s for the better.” And for a moment he thought Sans was listening. For a moment Sans followed him, quietly, not saying a word, but also not resisting.

  


Before Sans roughly tugged his hand out of Grillby’s grasp, glaring daggers at his boyfriend when he looked down at Sans shocked. “ _ **no!**_ ” Sans hissed out. “ _ **i’m not fucking leaving!**_ ” And, ironically, left before anyone could stop him, teleporting out of the room.

  


Death let out a screech, panic settling in as Hearth’s head let out a burst of fire. Reaper made a half screech half gasp, looking at the Meister for guidance, but the Meister himself was shocked and maybe even a little miffed that Sans was being as stubborn as he is.

  


“we have to find em, quick!” Death yelled, moving from his position to where Sans was, before looking at the rest. “ ‘ll check the dorms, other than that, i don’ know where he might be.” And just like that, he too ported out the room.

  


“ _No,_ ” Grillby breathed out, eyes wide and stuck to where Sans had been seconds ago. No, no, no, _no!_ _Why_ did he have to be like that!? Why couldn’t he just go with him, or, _at least_ stay where they could protect him if he wanted to be stubborn so badly!?

  


He had to do something. _Anything!_ But he didn’t know this place, he didn’t know where Sans would’ve gone. He didn’t have his moped here to get anywhere quickly, if he’d search he’d have to do so by foot.

  


“I’ll look through the courtyard,” Grillby said, already heading for the balcony, before remembering he could not get down himself. He went back, taking Hearth by the wrist. “ _We’ll_ look through the courtyard.”

  


Hearth nodded, “We weren’t gonna leave you alone anyways.” Hearth stated, looping his arm around Grillby and swinging off the railing, stretching his arm faster than he normally would.

  


Meister sighed in exhaustion, Reaper twitching with worry next to him.


	58. titles

Maybe he shouldn’t have just teleported away. Maybe Sans should have _at least_ have a proper destination in mind when he teleported. Except Death could teleport, too, and if he went anywhere in the school, he’d get found _immediately._ And… they were going to send him away.

  


He didn’t know what exactly he could do from _here,_ in a cave he didn’t know, alone. But he had to do _something._ Figure something out how he could help or at least convince them to let him stay if he came back.

  


Sans:

im not leaving this universe

i wont let u send me away

  


Sans quickly pocketed his phone again after sending the message to Death, hoping they couldn’t track his phone. He would turn it off, take the battery out to be safe, but… They had to be worried sick, and leaving them in the dark of his whereabouts _completely_ would be unfair. Would be exactly what Sans was avoiding to go through right now. So he kept his phone on.

  


A loud growl bounced against the walls, a huge shadow start to move, getting up from the ground. It was big, and it was large. Easily bigger than a skyscraper, it loomed over Sans with slitted glowing eyes, heads opened their mouths to form fire, lighting the cave enough to see what Sans was up against. It was a Hydra, the heads that opened their mouths with fire were red, while the purple ones had electricity sparking from their mouths, but one. One head, the onyx head, larger than the rest and in the middle of them all, looked down at him with the most intimidating stare to exist, Sans looked like a bug to it.

  


The black head bent down a bit, before letting out a mighty roar, the roar was deafening, shrill and powerful.

  


Sans should have screamed. When he saw the… what even _was_ it? A dragon? ...Drake? Was it a hydra? Was a hydra it’s own thing?

  


When he saw the big multi-headed lizard, Sans should’ve absolutely screamed. Ran for his life, teleported away. But when he looked up and up and up at the beast, his fight or flight completely failed him and he just _froze._

  


Well. Not entirely. He’s somehow, subconsciously or not he wasn’t sure, managed to pull enough of the Blaster cubs out to match the heads of the hydra. Thirteen heads, fourteen Blasters for good measurement, every single one of them reacting without delay, magic gathering in their jaws as they threatened the beast in front of them, shielding Sans whom was cowering against a wall, eyes wide.

  


The heads looked at the blasters in interest, sniffing and cocking their heads to the side in curiosity. Making slight noises as clicks and crooning.

  


_Were those cubs? Cubs that are alone? Where is mama?_

  


The hydra looked at them, the slits getting wider. It clicked and crooned at them, seeming to be talking. Perhaps asking the questions running through it’s head.

  


The magic in the Blasters jaws died down slowly. Somes faster than others, but after only a few minutes almost all of the Blasters were crowding around the hydra’s heads, chirping and gurgling in response to the other creature’s noises. The few that didn’t stayed back with Sans, but were quickly getting off guard, instead nudging and nuzzling Sans excitedly.

  
“w-wha…?” What the hell was going on? Were they _talking_ to the hydra…?

  


Sans’ voice caught the attention of the black head, it soon came closer so it can see Sans better, it sniffed at Sans, smelling him to see any danger, but all it could smell is the cubs.

  


_Oh, this cub odd cub._

  


There was always a weird cub, and this one was the weirdest of them all. But this cub smelled like the others, it smelled scared and lost. No cub should feel this way.

  


The head pushed Sans to the other blasters, wanting them all together, safer in groups.

  


The Hydra laid it’s body back down, the heads losing its scowls and started cooing at the blasters. The black head licking each one, marking them as their new babies, even going to lick Sans, because he was a cub, and all cubs needs protection and love, no matter how odd. Sans was it’s child now, and it will protect their young with every bit of their power.

  


To say Sans was scared was an understatement. If skeleton monsters could piss himself, he probably would’ve the second the hydra smelled him, moving him to the Blasters. Sans wasn’t even sure what to _expect._ Was it going to crush them all? Was it going to eat them? Burn them alive?

  


Well, turns out what it did was give them all a big lick, its tongue looking like one of a snake, except so, so much bigger and thicker. Way to remind him of its massive size… But… the Blasters all seemed relatively content. They were cooing and chirping happily, nudging Sans as if to tell him to calm down.

  


What? Did the hydra accept him as his new child now? How the hell did it come to _that?_

  


But… it _was_ acting very caringly. Even if Sans didn’t understand why or how… It… actually didn’t seem to be wanting to kill him anymore.

  


Hesitantly Sans held out a palm towards one of the less high up heads, hoping that it would react like Toby. Well. One of the Blasters sure did, immediately bumping itself into Sans’ hand with a happy purr. Okay, that took him enough off guard that he was laughing, giving the Blaster a quick few pets, before trying again.

  


A purple head watched him interact with the blaster, before going itself to his stretched out hand, humping its snout to the palm and giving a purr, closing it’s eyes, nudging it’s snout more to Sans.

  


Okay. Okay. This was pretty fucking awesome. Scary, but damn awesome.

  


Sans walked up to the hydra’s head when it came closer to him, finally placing his hand on its snout, giving it some soft, gentle pets. “hey buddy,” he said, his voice quieter and weaker than usually, still afraid he’d anger the creature if he maybe were to talk too loud. “does that mean we’re friends now?

  


The head opened it’s eyes, the slitted eyes were now big orbs, looking at him adorably, cooing at Sans before giving him another lick.

  


“awwww,” Sans cooed, while wiping Hydra spit from his face with the back of his fist. Not that it actually helped, his hand was nowhere near close to the size of the damn Hydra’s tongue. He didn’t mind too much, though. The Hydra seemed _actually_ cool with him, and. A pet Hydra? Hell-fucking-yea.

  


Sans gave the Hydra a few more rubs and pets, before removing his hand from it’s head and deciding to sit down, nestled next to the large creature, in between several Blasters.

  


Feeling more at ease, Sans decided to check his phone once more.

  


sexy bad boi:

okay, ya can stay, just com back

sans?

y arent u answering?

sans!?!?

sans where r u????

sans!!!!

Sans:

sorry

smth came up

  


Sans suddenly didn't feel like going back, though. Well... _of course_ he wanted to go back. He wanted to help Hearth and Death with whatever they had to do. He wanted to make sure they and Grillby were safe. He was anxious and worried sick about leaving them alone, but...

  


He also knew they would be upset at him for leaving. He also feared that they would _still_ try to get him to go back. Fuck, he just... he was tired. He'd just gone through an enormous scare. He was upset. He was worried. He just wanted to stay here for now. The... Blasters seemed too comfortable for him to want to send them back to the void. The hydra was growing on him with every passing second.

  


He didn't want to leave Death and Hearth to their own devices now, but they said themselves Sans couldn't do anything, right? So he might as well not do anything in this cave with a giant beast to his side.

  


Sans:

i wont come back yet tho

maybe tomorrow

i love u tho stay safe

 

 

sexy bad boi:

what???

why?

just com back, gribz is worried!

i dont even know where ya r

  


Sans:

im safe promise

i just dont wanna come back yet

tell grillbabe he doesnt need to worry

im perfectly fine

just too tired 4 the stress of coming back rn

 

  


sexy bad boi:

either way, yer dead when i get my hands on u

not to mention yer dad is gonna have yer and our heads when ya get back

>:(

  


Sans:

hah

yea

 

 

Sans shifted uncomfortably as he read the texts, some of the Blasters nuzzling against him, making small noises when they noticed his distress.

  


Sans:

see now y i dont exactly wanna come back rn

 

 

sexy bad boi:

ye, but ya in a foreign universe

ya idiot, ya can die

waiting longer will only make it worse

>:/

 

 

Sans:

what? dont think i can take care of myself?

im offended death

hurt even

wounded

 

 

Sans quickly sent a reaction image of a man holding his hand to his chest in a really offended manner.

  


sexy bad boi:

yer dead to me

when ya die and yer soul calls for me to reap it

i wont even care

  


Sans:

but baby

u love me

 

 

sexy bad boi:

ya gonna die

i wont get hurt again cuz ya stupid

i dont care

go die

 

 

Sans:

babe

im not gonna die

and ur not going to get hurt i wouldnt do that to u

i love u

im just

not ready to come back yet

im fine & safe just fucking trust me ok

 

Which was sort of an unfair thing for Sans to ask for, because... had _he_ trusted Death and Hearth when they said it would be better if he went home? Well…

  


sexy bad boi:

i dont

i hate u

when ya die i will drag ya personally where i have the corrupted souls

  


Sans absently scratched on his wrist as he read the messages.

  


Sans:

fine

hate me then

curse me with eternal hell or whatever

  


It's not like he didn't deserve it anyway. He'd just hoped maybe they'd cut him at least a little slack. It's not like he wanted to hurt anyone. It's not like he _was_ hurting anyone! He just didn't want to leave his boyfriends behind, gotten a bit too heated up about it and was now with a hydra he currently preferred over having to face his angry boyfriends.

  


sexy bad boi:

>>>>:c

 

 

Sans:

yea i know

i love ya too

anyway should probably sleep

is late

 

-

  


Sans remembered the story Hearth had told him. About the terrifying Hydra they'd encountered. He couldn't imagine what they'd been so afraid of. This thing was absolutely great? The Blasters all seemed to love the Hydra unconditionally, and the Hydra seemed to return said love fully. After Sans had watched the Blasters climb all over the beast without it seeming to bother, Sans had tried the same. Successfully climbing up one of its large necks, giving it rough but affectionate head pats. It was like a big, scaly puppy, except the puppy was a full grown adult, because Sans was still pretty sure it accepted him as its baby, grooming him every once in awhile, making sure he wouldn't get too far or anywhere he could hurt himself.

  


It was a protective, big, scaly puppy that Sans loved a lot.

  


It hurt to think he would have to leave it again, although leaving his boyfriends in the dark for too long wasn't fair. And it wasn't like he had to leave it forever. He knew this place now, although not in the least _where_ it was, he knew the location itself and could teleport by any time he wanted to.

  


"a'right big girl," Sans said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "i really gotta go, or death'll murder me. will you take care of the blasters while i'm gone?"

  


The Hydra looked at Sans, then one of the heads went behind him and grabbed his hood, carrying him back to the pile of blasters near it’s chest. When Sans walked away from the pile, the Hydra took him from the hood again, putting him back in the pile. One of the heads went down to lay next to him, looking at him with it’s huge adorable eyes, it’s tongue was slightly sticking out from it’s mouth in the cutest way, nuzzling it’s head on Sans and started the purr.

  


“ _oh god,_ ” Sans breathed out, before wrapping two arms around the Hydras snout, as if hugging it. “i know, i don’t wanna leave you either,” he cooed against it. “but people are worried ‘bout me.”  
  
He didn’t know if the creature understood a word he said. Maybe it could pick up enough on tone and body language to know what’s going on? He just really didn’t want to lose the Hydras trust if he left now, but he also knew everyone was worried about him.

  


“i’ll come back, i promise.”

  


It gruffed and huffed, licking Sans and giving a whine. The eyes stared at him sadly as it lick him, before closing and backing away, raising it’s head back up with the rest.

  


Sans gave it a few more sad rubs over it’s rough scales when it finally let him go, before backing up to the exit of the cave. “atta girl,” Sans cooed a little sadly. “thank you. i’ll visit you as soon as i can.”

  


He left the cave, leaving the Blasters with the Hydra. He didn’t think it’d react too well if he took _them_ away, too, and they were happier with here than in the void anyways. He still had a few at hand in the void.

  
Taking a deep breath Sans took out his phone, standing outside the cave with his back to the rocks wall.

  


Sans:

where is it safe 4 me to port to

  


hunko chunko:

Define safe?

  


Sans:

idk whats going on

i dont wanna port into the middle of some war field or some shit without a warning

haha

 _war_ ning

  


hunko chunko:

There is no war Sans

My room


	59. maybe

Sans pocketed his phone after reading the message. He took a deep breath. Alright. Alright. Hearth’s room.

  
Everyone was gonna hate him, but that was alright. Death said he wouldn’t send him home. He could stay, he could find a way to help them somehow, he could make sure they were safe. Even if they would hate him, it’d be worth it.

  


Sans took a step through the void, landing in the middle of Hearth’s room.

  


Hearth was the only person there, with his head in his hands, when he heard Sans appear, he leaped to his feet and practically tackled Sans to the ground.

  


“You’re grounded! You are never doing that again, you hear me? Never!” Hearth crushed him in a bear hug, hiding his face in Sans neck and nuzzling into it. His hands roamed around the others body as to tell himself Sans was there.

  


“Do you know how dangerous that was? This is why you shouldn’t be here, why couldn’t you trust us? We were trained for war!” He yelled into the neck, holding Sans tightly to his person.

  


“what? ‘s that supposed to make me feel better?” Sans huffed out, still agitated, but he let out a sigh, holding onto Hearth as he was almost crushing him. “...i’m sorry,” he muttered. “i didn’t want to worry y’all… i just…” He held tighter onto Hearth, his face buried in the taller’s chest. “what the hell am i supposed to do back home? leave y’all to it and pretend everything’s fine? i _can’t_ do that and i _won’t._ ”

  


Hearth sighed, going to sit on the floor to be in a more comfortable position, laying his back on the bed, holding Sans on his lap, looking at his face, his hand went to cup one of Sans’ cheeks, his thumb rubbing it slowly. “Sans… We can handle this. We only worry for your safety, we are very strong. It’s not gonna be just us too, the whole school, we all are gonna fight, now who can beat a whole army of gods, gods that can even summon minions at will?” Hearth laid his forehead to Sans’. “We are afraid to lose you, we would have more peace of mind if we knew you are out of harm’s way.”

  


“Please understand, it’s better that you leave, we can’t worry about you and fight, it gives us limitations, and a weak spot. If they get to you, they would get to us. Can’t you see, the best way to hurt others is take what’s important, and let’s face it. You are not that strong compared to us.” Hearth finished.

  


“i can keep myself safe,” Sans argued. “fine. maybe i’m not as strong. but i can teleport! what they wanna do to me, kidnap me? i’ll just ‘port away. i’ll just port out of danger. hearth, i’ll be _fine!_ ”

  


He knew he was stretching that. He knew his teleportation liked to fail him if he wasn’t in the best condition, if he was too scared. But if he’d prepare for it, if he knew what he was doing and what was going to happen, he should be _fine._

  


“Danger is not always known until the last second Sans. They could get the drop on you, they can also use weapons that restrict magic, who knows, there are many ways your plan can go bad.” Hearth answered quietly, letting his fingers gently pat the skull and rub his arms.

  


“‘s not magic, though,” Sans muttered. “don’t need magic to-”

  


“I’m not letting you in a war Sans, it’s not even yours to fight anyways.” Hearth interrupted, “You are gonna stay somewhere safe until this all blows over, maybe in the underworld. But you are never gonna be in a war, if it even comes to that.”

  


“fine! then keep me in the underworld, just-! just let me _do_ something! don’t keep me in the dark ‘bout your whereabouts, because of my _oh-so-fragile_ safety,” Sans huffed out.

  


“Keep you in the dark? Like how you did to us?” Hearth raised his fire brow at him skeptically.

  


“you would’ve sent me away!” Sans countered. “plus i _told_ death i was safe!”

  


Hearth sighed, “You may help, but in a safe distance from real danger, and no actual fighting for you. We will take care of that.” He rubbed Sans back to sooth him, but winced when he thought of Death. “Also, you should stay away from Death for now, give him time. But Grillby, he would love to see you now, poor guy couldn’t sleep all night.” He got his phone out, texting for a bit before putting it away, wanting to focus on only Sans right now.

  


Sans felt bad when he heard Grillby hadn’t slept. Yea… he could’ve expected that. He was absolutely going to see him once he was done here, just…

  


“why can’t i see death…?” Sans asked afraid. He knew he’d been upset at Sans, but… did he really hate him that much?

  


Hearth groaned dramatically, “You are now officially given the silent treatment, something I have been doomed to many times.” Hearth let his head fall back, one of his hands going to lay over his face dramatically. “Me on the other hand.” He said, going back to sitting up and surrounding Sans. “Am never gonna let you leave my sight, hope you like overbearing, because that’s what I’m gonna be. If you don’t like it, you are gonna be sent home in two seconds, you hear me?”

  


“well geez, alright mom,” Sans joked, although he was relieved to hear Hearth still cared that much. And that, even if he was gonna be given the silent treatment, it’d probably be fine eventually, if Hearth had gone through it, too.

  


Him overbearing _would_ make it hard for Sans to visit his Hydra, though, although he didn’t think Grillby would let him out of his sight too much either. He’d have to figure out a way somehow, or maybe just wait until this whole mess would be resolved.

  


“I texted them that you’re with me, Grillby should be getting here shortly.” Hearth stated, laying back and just waiting for what was to come.

  


True to his word, only moments later the door bust open, Grillby already standing in the doorway of it. The relief in his eyes was so obvious, Sans could see it even through the shades. He ran up to Sans the second he spotted him, pulling the skeleton tight towards him.

  


“Don’t _ever_ do that to us again,” the flame whispered against Sans. “You don’t know how worried I was. How worried _we_ were!”  
  
“grillb-”  
  
“I get it,” Grillby interrupted him softly, not being done yet. “I _get_ that’s who you are. You do your own thing and I can respect that, Sans. But this world is _dangerous._ _More_ dangerous than ours, and you don’t know what you’re facing!”  
  
“i was fine,” Sans argued quietly against him.

  


“You were _lucky,_ ” Grillby countered back, and well. What could he say to that? He _was._ He had been _incredibly_ lucky, and if he hadn’t been, he might’ve ended up as a Hydra snack.

  


Grillby sighed as he loosened his hold just enough to look him in the face, before leaving small kisses on the crown of his skull. “God,” he breathed out in between his kisses. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.”

  


Hearth watched the moment for a bit, before going back on his phone to reply to Death, and also message everyone else that Sans is now safe. Hearth and Grillby can take turns keeping a eye on Sans for now, Death can join in once he stops avoiding Sans. But for now, he was going to his Gaster, apparently, he is gonna have to find something out for Sans and Grillby now. Guess Grillby is on Sans watch duty.

  


“I have to go figure this out with the Meister, but Grillby is gonna watch you, got it Sans?” He gave Sans a stern look before getting up to head out. “Both of you stay here, and don’t come out at any costs.” He said, before walking out.

  


Sans nuzzled a little more into Grillby, whom lead both of them to sit on Hearth’s bed. “guess ‘m stuck with you now, huh?”  
  
“Don’t even think about going off again, Sans,” Grillby said. His voice still soft but definitely serious. Sans sighed against him.

  


“i won’t,” he muttered. “where would i go anyways? the meister’d probably send me back the second he sees me, and death hates me enough he doesn’t _want_ to see me.”  
  
“Sans…,” Grillby huffed quietly. “Death doesn’t hate you. He’s angry but he wouldn’t hate you.”  
  
“mmhm.”  
  
“Just… give him some time, baby. Things are kind of crazy and stressful right now, just wait until they have calmed down.”

  


He didn’t _want_ to wait that long to see Death again, though…

  


-

  


Sans was sick of waiting in Hearth’s room all night, with the elemental in question not coming back. Sans had tried to argue with Grillby that they should check by Death’s room, that he should at least say hello to the other skeleton, apologize. But Grillby had insisted that, if Hearth said they weren’t to leave the room, they won’t.

  


Sans had in the end, anyways, when Grillby was busy making dinner for the both of them and didn’t pay close attention for some minutes. Sans had taken the time to ‘port to Death’s dorm, calling for him and looking through the rooms, but no one was there. Sans had gone back before Grillby had noticed anything.

  


But now it’s been a day, and Hearth still hadn’t come back, only leaving a text that he wouldn’t. He didn’t even own any video games, and Sans was honestly too restless to watch any of the movies he’s spotted in Hearth’s collection. Because that’s all Hearth owned. Movies and sex toys. At least Sans has had the fun of going through some of Hearth’s mess of a sex dungeon and ask himself - as well as Grillby - what the fuck kind of shit he was storing in here.

  


“i should at least let ‘im know i’m sorry.”

  


“Sans, he probably doesn’t want to see you right now,” Grillby explained for probably the umpteenth time since Hearth left. “He’s angry, just… give him time. Then apologize.”  
  
“but he’ll never be _not_ angry if he doesn’t know i’m sorry!” Sans argued as Grillby glanced at him apologetically. He knew staying back was hard sometimes. And he knew it was hard to judge when or when not it was the better choice.

  


Although it was really hard to take Sans serious right now, with the skeleton sitting cross legged on the bed, a belled collar around his neck, as well as a pair of cat ears on his skull. He had been lamenting earlier that the only tails Hearth seemed to had were buttplugs, so he couldn’t go with the full set.

  


Sans had said it was a joke, but Grillby could tell the skeleton felt cute. And he damn sure was not wrong either.

  


“...Sans,” Grillby tried again, but his boyfriend was frowning down his lap.

  


“‘m going,” he decided. “‘m not gonna be gone for long, babe. i just want to find death and tell him i’m sorry. you can either come with me or stay, both ‘s fine. but i’m going either way.”  
  
“I’m not letting you go alone,” the elemental replied with a sigh. It was true, he didn’t like the idea of leaving when Hearth had explicitly told them not to, but he rather would do that than let Sans leave alone. “...I think I know where he might be, too,” Grillby said, and Sans immediately looked up at him thankfully, expectantly.

  


They were going to be quick, Grillby told himself. ‘Port to the tree. Tell Death Sans was sorry. Then ‘port back without any conclusion probably. If they were lucky Hearth wouldn’t even know of it at all.

  


Death was sitting up on the top of the tree, looking up at the sky, his legs in a position to keep him balanced on the tree. He was completely in the center, where trunk becomes branches, his back was to them.

  


Sans had to look around a bit to orient himself again, before he spotted the tree. And then Death a bit farther up from it. Sans glanced to Grillby, whom gave him a gentle nod, letting him go towards it.

  


Sans knocked at the trunk, simultaneously saying, “knock knock.”

  


Death whipped around, looking down at the monster at the base of the tree. He then growled and turned away again, giving a humphed. He crossed his arms sticking his head up and straightening, not even saying a word.

  


Silent treatment indeed.

  


“aw, c’mon babe. you’re supposed to ask, ‘who’s there?’” Sans cooed disappointedly, although he hadn’t expected anything else. “...i’m sorry,” He eventually just sighed instead. “i didn’t want to worry you. or anyone. ‘m an idiot and… i’m sorry.”

  


He didn’t expect Death would answer him to that, either, although he still waited for a potential reply, his fingers anxiously playing with the bell on his borrowed collar. Yea, maybe he should’ve take that off before leaving the room. Welp.

  


Death scoffed, but he jumped down, keeping a good distance away from Sans. “yer a dick, ya don’ even trust us to do what we always do, we can handle these thin’s.”

  


Sans stared towards Death, wanting to come closer, but… He wasn’t even supposed to be here. Everyone was telling him to give Death his space, and yet here he was. He should at least refrain from running up to him, holding him close, even if that just made him all the more nervous.

  


“i… know,” Sans muttered quietly. “i just-” Were too scared of not knowing what was going on.

  


Sans didn’t say it out loud. Trying to excuse himself felt wrong when Death was already so upset at him.

  


Death huffed, but relaxed in his stance. “yer an idiot. tell me, what do ya expect ta do? ta help us? what _can_ ya do, ya ain’ ever gonna fight, so wha else is there. give me one exa’ple. ”

  


“i don’t _know!_ ” Sans admitted loudly. “i-i _don’t know_. all i can do is teleporting people, but hearth wouldn’t even let me do that probably. but what the hell can i do from home? i can’t even look for you or text you to make sure y’all’re ok! you could get hurt any fuckin’ second, i wouldn’t even _know_ if i were in my universe.”

  


Death scoffed, “oh please, ‘m the god of death, it’ like ya think ‘ll get taken awa-” He was cut off by something shooting from the ground behind him, piercing into his back and coming out his chest, his ribs breaking as the large object forced it’s way in and then out of his rib cage. It was a dark purple tentacle like thing, it looked and felt like a tongue, with the small bumps and the slimy texture.

  


Death let out a silent cry as he felt his insides break open, but even the pain didn’t distract him for that long, because the feeling of wrongness took all his attention away from the pain. His soul. His soul was at the tip of the tentacle, his cyan soul with a black heart inside it, was stuck on the tip, a suction cup taking ahold of it. He tried to reach out for it, but it was to far away, the tentacle retreated quickly, quicker than Death’s slowed movements can keep up with.

  


It disappeared back into the ground, the ground moving up and breaking as the being under the ground moved away, before it stopped, going deeper into the ground so it wouldn’t disturb the surface anymore.

  


Death’s body wheezed, before going on his knees and falling over, his body and clothes turning a ash like black slowly, even his bones and face.

  


Sans _screamed_ when he saw Death getting attacked, his soul getting taken away. It happened far too quick for _either_ of them to react, but the second they did, Sans porting to Death’s crumbling body and Grillby running towards them not too far behind, the soul was already gone. Disappeared under the earth. And Sans was holding Death, watching the skeleton fall more and more apart, his bones growing black and fragile.

  


“ _ **death!**_ ” Sans cried out, hoping, praying that he was okay. That he could handle this. He was a god! This was probably nothing to him, right? He _said_ he was trained for this! This was just some kind of messed up prank to proof Sans how dangerous it was here. He was fine. Death was fine. He’d just have to take a bath in that black goo in the underworld. Right. Right! He just had to bring him there!

  


Sans tried to stand up, lifting Death with him, only to yelp when the bones began flaking more as soon as he moved him. Sans dropped down again helplessly, not knowing what to do if he couldn’t carry Death, if Death wasn’t moving himself.

  


Grillby was cursing behind Sans, searching everywhere for the hole the tentacle had disappeared into. And found it, except… What was he supposed to _do?!_ He couldn’t fight whatever had just attacked Death, following into the hole was a suicide mission. But Death wasn’t responding to Sans’ cries and Grillby didn’t know any healing magic and no one was here, why the fuck would Death be alone outside, why the fuck were they told to stay inside, but Death gotta let himself get attacked, get himself _killed._

  


Fuck this. So what if it was a suicide mission, as long as he somehow came out with the soul it’d be _worth it._ Grillby held his palm over the hole, summoning a flame to fill up the tunnel. He couldn’t tell himself how deep he managed to reach his flame into the hole, but he focused much more on the heat either, letting the air grow hot and expand, widening the tunnel just enough for Grillby to enter. He didn’t care that alone almost used up his magic reserves.

  


“grillby!?” Sans called, his voice scratchy and hoarse. “where the _fuck_ are you going!?”  
  
The flame looked up at him surprised. Shouldn’t it be obvious? “I’m getting his soul back,” Grillby said, his voice absolute. “You… stay safe. Go back to the roo-”  
  
“ _grillby!_ ”

  


“ _Please_ , Sans, just-” But Sans already got up, his glare about as absolute as Grillby’s voice. If _he_ was going down there to get himself killed, so was Sans. The skeleton was still carrying Death’s ash, as it was by now all that was left of him, while he followed Grillby down, the flame looking like he wanted to complain, before deciding Sans mind couldn’t be changed.

  


-

  


Reaper was screaming to the point that he can rival a banshee. He was on his knees, in Gaster’s domain scratching at his skull and chest, while Hearth and the Meister tried to calm him down, completely clueless.

  


“ _ **BROTHER! BROTHER!!!!!MYBROTHERRR!!HHHHAAAAAAAAAA,MYBROTHER!!!**_ ”Hearth was holding him still as Reaper twisted and turned like crazy, his screams of anguish and pain bouncing off the walls, making it send chills down your spine, Reaper’s distorted voice doubling it ten fold. “ _ **HEISGONE!THEYHAVEHIM!HE’SINPAIN!!!BROTHEREERRRR!!!**_ ”

  


Meister Gaster stared at him intently for a while, before quickly going to the entrance of his mirror and disappearing. Hearth looked after Reaper, holding him and shushing him until his Meister finally returned, his face grim.

  


“Death has been taken, his soul is in the hands of someone who shouldn’t have any power in their greedy hands.” He said gastly, already heading out of the balcony. “Come Papyrus, you need to be there for your brother, you are no use to him this way.” He looked at him seriously, as Reaper calmed somewhat, at least stopped screaming to listen. “You can sense your brother, now. We must find Sans and Grillby, and you will lead us to Death.”

  


Hearth and Reaper stood, their faces grime and pained, but they also looked angry and determined. Reaper took ahold of Hearth before running out, Hearth yelping when Reaper jumped off the balcony. “Papyrus! You can’t fl-......” Hearth cut himself off as Reaper’s clothes turned to his battle armor, the cloak around his waist stretched until it looked like it was a gastly cloud, Hearth’s feet landed on it, as he watched Reaper fly them off to the dead tree, Gaster flying next to them, a head and a cloak in the wind.

  


“Sans and Grillby..?” Hearth asked, looking at the Meister with dread in his voice.

  


Gaster nodded, “Looks like Sans wanted to see Death, Grillby tagged along. They saw it happen, they are now going after Death.”

  


“Shit” Hearth cursed under his breath. “Their gonna get themselves killed!”


	60. later

The tunnel was far deeper than Grillby had expected, or at least hoped. But once they reached a certain depth into the tunnel, it at least grew much much bigger. Which was both extremely intimidating if they tried to think of _what creature_ could leave a tunnel like that, but also a relief to Grillby, as he absolutely did not have enough power left to expand another tunnel.

  


Sans had stopped holding on to the ash at one point. Not entirely, of course, every time he had to see it fall through his fingers, it fucking _hurt_ in his chest. His face was in a constant frown, near to glare, his eyes burning from dried tears. But holding the ash had gotten too much a hassle at some point, after tripping over roots and rocks for several times, after having to support Grillby once he started to grow weaker, Sans decided to keep the ash in his pockets instead. There was no way more than ten percent of it was even left anymore, but it was better than just letting it all go.

  


Grillby knew he might die in here. If he wasn’t going to get a proficient source of oxygen any time soon his flames would go out and that’d be the end of him after not too long.

  


Sans knew he might die in here, too. He couldn’t fight whatever had taken Death’s soul, he couldn’t fight _and_ protect Grillby at the same time.

  


They both knew they were going to die. They both knew their boyfriend was going to die. And while they both wanted the other to just go back, get into safety, they _knew_ neither of them would listen.

  


If they’d die, they would die together trying to save whom they love.

  


“ _ **NNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**_ ”

  


Behind them, Reaper was coming at them faster than a bullet, grabbing onto them and holding them close as he ran into them. Hearth and Gaster right behind him, Hearth gasped at the dying flame, and quickly pulled him from Reaper’s hold, smashing their chest together so he could directly feed his energy into Grillby. He might not have oxygen on hand, but he was a hard flame to put out, and he could give him power instead, make him go on longer.

  


Reaper held Sans close as he bristled and looked ahead, sensing his brother far away yet still reachable.

  


“Are you boys alright?” Gaster asked, looking both boys for any injuries.

  


Something came clashing through Sans iron wall of _save Death, save Death, save Death,_ when he heard the other’s brother’s voice. And Sans began to cry. Right then and there, holding onto the skeleton carrying him.

  


“ _ **he’s gone!**_ ” Sans screeched into him. “ _ **he’s g-go-o-ne ‘n f-fell apart in my arms!**_ ” He _died_ in his arms, Death _died_ in his arms and now Reaper was carrying him. Did he even _know?_ Did he know his brother was _dead?_

  


“ _ **MY BROTHER IS NOT GONE, OUR BODIES ARE ONLY VESSELS, THE SOUL IS WHAT MATTERS, I CAN SEE HIM, I SEE MY BROTHER CALLING FOR ME, I FEEL HIS PAIN, I KNOW WHERE HE IS, AND WE ARE GETTING HIM BACK!!!**_ ” Reaper said as certain as ever, looking determinedly in front of him as he continued to run ahead.

  


Hearth held Grillby close to his chest as he ran, letting the other’s face rest on his shoulder as he held onto his legs and back securely. Meister flying behind them, his eyes glowing menacingly as he stared straight ahead.

  


Grillby lied almost limply in Hearth’s arms, his body graciously accepting the offered energy. It still took him some time to recover enough to mutter out a quiet, “Thank you…,” to Hearth.

  


Sans was still crying in Papyrus’ arms, although less so once he heard Death wasn’t _dead,_ and mostly only because the situation was still too much for him to process.

  


But Death wasn’t _dead._ He was alive and they would save him and he’d _come back!_

  


All three gods were running extremely fast down the tunnel, soon oxygen came smacking into their faces, meaning they just about reached the end. They stopped at the entrance, looking about into what looks to be a cavern, it would be pitch black if it weren’t for the torches on the walls.

  


Reaper shushed Sans, “WE DON’T WANT THEM TO KNOW WE ARE HERE, PLEASE STOP CRYING, OR WE WON’T BE ABLE TO GET MY BROTHER BACK.” He said in a hushed as possible tone, cradling Sans as he rubbed his back.

  


Meister Gaster took the lead and explored silently, keeping a watchful eye everywhere as his many hands floated around him in warning. Hearth put Grillby down on the floor, having given him more than enough energy and now having access to oxygen, he wouldn’t need his support anymore.

  


The second Grillby was put down, he quietly walked to Reaper’s side, the tall skeleton still holding Sans. Sans had finally stopped crying, too, instead lying quietly in Reaper’s arms, warily glancing around the cavern.

  


He’d ask where they are, but he was both not just unsure if the gods even _knew_ themselves, and neither did he want to gain anyone’s unwanted attention if he would be too loud. So both him and Grillby just anxiously followed the god’s lead as they traversed deeper inside.

  


They walked silently, Gaster at the front, with Reaper and Hearth more at the back, Sans and Grillby in the middle, being protected from all sides. They heard a laugh up ahead, and Gaster motioned for all of them to follow as they went behind a rock.

  


Ahead, a giant mole lay on the ground, grunting and snorting as it rolled on the floor, with a hooded figure holding Death’s soul in his hand, they gently placed the soul into a clear ball at the tip of their staff, the soul passing the bubble and into the ball. The whole staff soon turned black, a edged black blade springing from one of the sides of the staff, making it into a scythe, with the soul glowing at the end of the scythes head.

  


They laughed and admired their new weapon, running their hand up and down the handle, feeling the little detail and carvings on it. “The power of Death is here, we now rule it!” He held the scythe up, for the crowd of many hooded people around him to cheer in their success.

  


Reaper clenched his teeth as he saw his brother’s face in the blade, like a mirror or just looking through glass. His brother was banging on the surface of the blade, like he was trying to bust himself out, his face looked pained and scared, like he was calling out for help, the scythe sounding like it was crying out, with the sound of what metal makes when it screeching against something.

  


Hearth and Gaster looked at the person holding the scythe in hate, as they watched Death being handled.

  


Sans and Grillby both watched the scene tensely. Was there… a whole _mob_ of people? No… this wasn’t a mob. This looked like some sort of messed up cult or sect or some shit like that.

  


They watched as the staff in the cults leaders hand turn into a scythe, like the one they’d seen Death wielding, except… not. It wasn’t Death’s scythe, because if it were, they wouldn’t have to watch Death seemingly trapped in the reflection of the blade.

  


Sans hands tightened around a fistful of fabric on his hoodie. Why would anyone _do_ that!? What were they supposed _to do!?_

  


“Alright.” Gaster said quietly, “Hearth I want you to take care of the mole, I’ll take care of the followers, Reaper, you are immune to the power of Death, so you handle the leader, once you have your brother back, I need you to fight with us.” He turned to Sans and Grillby, looking at them intensely. “You have an important job too, Reaper will give you Death’s soul, and you both will have to bring it to the underworld, there is a pool of darkness there where Death and Reaper use to reform their bodies, you will go there and put Death’s soul in, do not touch it yourselves though.”

  


Reaper looked to them, “IN OUR DORM, THERE IS A SMALL DOOR IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET IN THE LITTLE HALL WAY TO OUR ROOMS. IN THERE IT WILL LEAD YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD, GO THERE, YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS OUR DOG TOBY, BUT DEATH TOLD ME YOU MET HIM. GO THERE, AND BRING MY BROTHER BACK.” He talked quietly, besides his need to talk with caps, he was quiet enough that they weren’t noticed.

  


Grillby looked expectantly at Sans, as he was the only one that could actually teleport. The skeleton nodded resolutely. “i know where to go,” Sans confirmed, reaching out to Grillby for support. The flame quickly took Sans’ arm, holding him close both protectively, but also to feel protected. They were a team.

  


Hearth nodded, getting a go ahead motion from Gaster before stretching his arm up, his hand growing in size as it slammed into the huge creature, wrapping his arms around it before throwing it to a wall. Hearth stepped out, his flames hot and sparkling, Reaper jumped out soon after, dashing to the leader, who swiped at him, only for the scythe to faze threw Reaper like nothing. The followers all jumped to protect themselves and their leader, Gaster using his many hands to stop them, but there were too many for Gaster to keep track of, so he went with normal attacks, and get as many he he can.

  


He floated up, quickly telling Sans and Grillby to wait for Death’s soul there, that Reaper will bring it to them. Before floating high for everyone to not reach him, so he would be able to see everything that is going on.

  


Reaper summoned his own scythe, it was different from Death’s, it had a longer handle and had a thinner but longer blade, instead of a dragon head blaster, he had a crow blaster head, the right eye of the crow’s and Reaper’s glowing bright orange. He looked serious, he looked angry, he looked like he wanted blood, he looked _unbeatable_.

  


Grillby and Sans watched as the three gods went off to fight. Both of them wanted to step in and help so badly, but they _knew_ they weren’t even _half_ as powerful as the gods in this world, and they needed them safe. They needed Sans to bring the soul to the underworld, so they needed him safe.

  


It was agony watching his friends and loved one fight against so many, it was agony watching Death trapped in a weapon he didn’t want to be, used against the people he loved, it was agony _not being able to do anything._

  


But they had. To wait.

  


Hearth smacked the creature around, getting pulled with it as one of the tentacles grabbed around his hand. It slobbered all over his hand, making it sizzle, Hearth wincing but he didn’t stop, ignoring the pain and pounding into the shrilling creature.

  


Reaper was in a battle against the leader, their blades colliding every which way, if one payed attention to Death’s face, they would see him cry out in agony, as he slowly disappeared more into the darkness in the blade, growing tired, ready to fall unconscious at any moment.

  


There were followers trying to stop all three gods, most going for Gaster, but some going to Hearth or Reaper, it didn’t end well, either they got cut into pieces with Reaper’s or their master’s scythe’s, or crushed or burned when they got close to Hearth and the mole throwing and hitting each other. The smell of blood and death was in the air, torn up bodies of the followers were everywhere, either squished like a blueberry, sliced up by blades, or burned to a crisp. Gaster throwing as many followers into gaping worm halls he randomly placed about.

  


The air smelled like burnt corpses. The air smelled like blood. The floor was littered in dead bodies and gore.

  


_There is no war,_ Hearth had said, yet Sans and Grillby both were seeing images they would, without a doubt, never be able to forget. Horrors that they almost wished they didn’t have to see, if they weren’t doing it for _Death._ There were so many dead humans. So many dead people, and somehow they keep coming and they don’t stop coming.

  


Reaper swung down on the ball at the top of the scythe, breaking on contact, Death’s soul came flying out, going up to 4 feet away from the brawling duo. It fell on the ground, bounces twice before laying on the floor there.

  


Reaper was about to go get his brother, his face of pure horror at his brother’s treatment, but was tackled to the ground by the leader, _Why was this person so strong…..hmmm._

  


“SANS, GRILLBY, GET MY BROTHER!!! QUICKLY, GO LEAVE WITH HIM, HURRY!!!” Reaper exclaimed, looking at the two mortals for a few seconds before getting back to wrestling with the leader.

  


Followers went after Death’s soul, trying to get to it before it was taken away from them.

  


“ _fuck,_ ” Sans cursed as he saw the soul flying. He didn’t waste a second, ‘porting towards it before any of the humans could reach it, cowering over it protectively. He teleported away the second he got a good hold of it, back to Grillby, to take him with him when he ‘ported once more, landing in Death and Reaper’s room.

  


And finally Sans took a moment to breathe.

  


The soul pulsed happily as it lay in Sans’ hands, like it was trying to tell him something. The glow was like a blinking light bulb, but more controlled, like it was trying to sign, it was unclear though on what it was trying to say, the only thing clear was the feeling of love and relief pulsing from the soul.

  


Sans held it close, relishing in the feeling of love and relief, it passing over onto Sans and Grillby both. But they weren’t done just yet. They had to bring him to the underworld.

  


Things just seemed so… unreal. After having seen slaughter like that, standing in the dorm room like nothing was happening… it felt so weird. It felt like exactly what Sans had been trying to avoid by not going back home. He didn’t want to leave any of them fighting a battle alone, even _if_ he couldn’t help, even _if_ he could only watch. He’d been there, he knew what was going on and now he _didn’t._

  


But bringing Death back to his old self was so much more important. Sans could feel Grillby tapping his shoulder as he pointed to the supply closet he must’ve found. The flame opened the door hesitantly, not sure what to expect. Well… On first sight it was just a closet. It was small and stuffy, there were a few shelves. As well as a small door.

  


“is that…?”  
  
Grillby nodded. He didn’t actually know, of course, but it had to be. Sans nodded too, opening the door with one hand, while the other kept Death’s soul as close as he could. Both of the monsters stepped through, Grillby having to bend a bit to do so due to his height.

  


A path seemed to form itself in front of them, like a tunnel, dark but still somehow giving off a light. It send a shiver down Sans’ spine, but at the same time it was fascinating. Grillby and him still stayed close to each other as they walked through it, the floor sort of uneven, unstable, until they reached the other end.

  


The other side was the entrance to the afterlife, up ahead was Toby, lifting their heads up in alert at their arrival, the soul in Sans’ hand pulsed at the dog, Toby themselves looked confused and whining slightly at the state of their master. The soul only gave off pulses of reassurance and a calming feeling.

  


“hey buddy,” Sans said, walking up to the dog slowly, he held out a palm as Grillby did the same.

  


“We don’t have a lot of time to play,” Grillby reminded both Sans as well as the dog, probably. “We have to get Death to the pool.”

  


Sans nodded, but he would at least give Toby a small pat as some sort of reassurance, maybe a greeting. He shouldn’t just waltz in with his master’s disembodied soul and completely ignore him.

  


The heads went down for the touch, whining as their eyes never left the soul in Sans’ hands, the tongues looked like they were about to lick Sans and the soul, but seem to second guess the action. The dog took a few steps back after a few pets, moving to the side to let them pass. Giving a gruff bark as a reply.

  


“thanks buddy,” Sans said, giving Toby a last few pets on his legs, before passing past him, Grillby by his side. They were making their way towards the entrance of the castle, as they seemed to have landed outside of it.

  


Sans nudged Grillby uncomfortably. “Hm?”  
  
“‘s a really damn big castle,” he muttered quietly. “do… do you remember the way?”

  


Grillby seemed surprised at the question. But he hesitated. Before asking, “Can’t you teleport there?”

  


Sans shook his head no. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow his disconnection to the void was really easily to sense once he actually thought about it.

  


The soul pulsed in amusement at their cluelessness, like it was laughing at them.

  


“oh shut up you,” Sans huffed at the soul’s pulsing, but he couldn’t help to smile a little. “really, though, we shouldn’t waste too much time.”  
  
“We’ll just have to search then?” Grillby offered, his tone leaving an opening for other suggestions, but Sans could only shrug. Unless Death’s soul could somehow guide them, searching was his only idea, too.

  


Death’s soul pulsed a few times. Blinking his soul’s glowing light faster, before going back to a constant glow.

  


Sans glanced at the soul questioningly, before back at Grillby. “i think he’ll help us somehow?” Sans offered. He loosened his protective hold on the soul just enough for it to be more presenting towards Grillby, giving both of them a chance to detect any signs Death wanted to give them as they made their way into the castle.

  


Death’s soul pulsed faster when Sans held him to the right path, doing nothing when Sans held him out in front of him to the wrong path, slowly but surely, leading them to where they needed to go. Once they got closer, and found the familiar path heading to the pool, Death’s soul pulsed and blinked faster, as if excited to get his body back.

  


They actually managed to reach the pool after a short while, Sans and Grillby both relieved and happy when they saw it, the feelings getting passed off by Death’s soul.

  


“Will you put it inside?” Grillby asked, eying the large pool. Sans gave a nod. “Remember not to touch the liquid. Just… drop him in?”  
  
“oh, so gentle,” Sans sarcasmed, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch the blackness. Sans went about as close as he could to the pool safely, before letting go of Death’s soul, hovering it over the pool with his blue magic, before slowly submerging it.

  


He lost his grip once Death touched the liquid, which was odd and for a second made him panic, but… No. This was probably right. Sans took a few steps back, Grillby a few forward until they met, holding each other close as they watched the pool with curious and nervous excitement.


	61. sorry

The pool started to swirl at the middle, first slowly then picking up speed as it continued, it looked like a whirlpool, at the middle was a shine of blue, pulsing and shining brightly. After a few minutes of this, the pool swirl collapsed, the pool growing still and silent.

  


Before a hand shot out from the edge, a hand of bone, with a arm of bone coming after it. A second later the other hand came bursting out, then the head, Death breathing in a big gulp of air, his body dripping with black liquid, as he pulled himself back up, naked besides the cloak around his neck. He scrambled his way out the pool, gasping as he flopped on the ground on his back, his rib cage showing the cyan soul with the black heart inside..

  


“hah...ha….. pendent?” Death’s voice was distorted as always, his body looked the same as always, his sheepish smile looked like it was supposed to, Death was back, back with his body and everything…… besides his clothes...

  


Okay. So maybe Sans was tearing up a little. It wasn’t _his_ fucking fault Death turned to dust in his hands just a few hours ago. But Sans was still running a sleeve over his wet eyes before any tears fell, digging through his pockets to find the pendant somewhere buried in the handfuls of ash. He tossed it at Death, not yet saying anything, as he wasn’t sure if his voice would crack or not if he tried right now.

  


Grillby was quiet, too, although much more because he was just too intensively waiting for Death to put on the pendant, so he could hold him as close as possible.

  


Death caught the pendent, hooking it to where his cloak attached on his neck, letting his cloak form to his tight robe. Sitting up and turning to them, stretching his arms out, inviting them into his arms with a soft smile.

  


Grillby and Sans didn’t waste a second. As soon as the pendant was attached, they practically ran up to Death, hugging him tight, Grillby holding both of the skeletons close.

  


“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Grillby whispered. “I’m _so glad_ you’re _alive._ _All_ of us are.” It was a miracle that they were. That not just Death had been saved, but Sans and Grillby too, when they had been so sure they would give up their life attempting to save Death’s.

  


“you fucking _asshole,_ ” Sans whined into Death as he was keeping himself from crying again. That was definitely enough crying for today. “you fucking _ass._ y’said you’d be _fine! none of this was fucking fine!_ ”

  


Death laughed, holding them tighter. “yea, guess i was wrong when i said ya couldn’ help us, ya sure proved me wrong!” Death stopped for a moment, before resting his head on Sans shoulder. “thanks…. ya both did good.”

  


Death wings sprouted from his back, encasing them all so Death could hold them closer, better, more secure. “guess ‘ll hav’ ta keep ya two ‘round, fer my safety.” He laughed lightly, rubbing their backs to calm them.

  


“I have a better idea,” Grillby hummed, lovingly kissing the top of Death’s skull. “Don’t get yourself in trouble like that again. I’m not sure i could do this a second time.”

  


Sans snorted, but his laugh was soft and watery as he nudged Grillby. “y’did good, ya goof. we’ve got you, babe. we’ll keep you safe.” He kissed Death, too, on the side of his face, one hand moving up to hold the other side of it. “god, i was so scared. i love you, death. don’t scare me like that again.”

  


“will do kitty!” Death winked, before his smile got wider, into a snarky grin. “so ey, did ya wear that fer me? so i _fur_ give ya faster?” Flicking the bell on Sans’ neck for emphasize.

  


Grillby chuckled softly, surprised, and Sans face started flushing blue as he remembered he was _still_ wearing both the collar _and_ the ears. Well shit.

  


“i sure did,” Sans decided to purr out quickly. “‘n i think it worked purrfectly, too.” He stuck his tongue out the tiniest bit, before leaving small kitten licks on Death’s cheek.

  


Death laughed, his face full of amusement and love, he moved his head so he could take the tongue into his mouth, sucking in as he pulled it in, before pushing _his_ tongue into Sans’ mouth, putting a hand on Sans skull to pull him in deeper, his other arm around Grillby moving down so his hand can grab Sans’ butt, he pulled away soon after. “wha? no tail?”

  


Sans moaned into the kiss all too willingly, letting out a small surprised gasp when he felt Death’s hand on his butt.

  


“He found the tails,” Grillby commented at Death’s question, eying Sans teasingly. “So why no tail, Sansy?”

  


“i - hah…” Shit. He couldn’t come up with a clever response to _that_. Why _did_ this kitty not have a tail? Well, he didn’t want to put a buttplug inside of him. A collar and ears could be fine and funny, but a buttplug was… well. Pretty damn sexual by default.

  


“i ‘dunno,” Sans breathed out, licking his teeth a little. “maybe this kitten wan’ed to wait for you two to help him with that, hmm?”

  


Death raised a brow, “nice.” Before he gasped. “oh shit, they are still fighting! we gotta go, i need to get that dude that put me in his staff!” He got up, bringing both of the monsters in his arms up with him, setting them both down on their feet. He summoned his scythe and gave it some mighty swings to test it out, before looking back at the two. “let’ go.”

  


Usually Sans would’ve been disappointed, but… No, they had to go back. Even if Sans and Grillby couldn’t do a lot, they couldn’t just leave the gods alone, fighting like that.

  


Grillby looked down at Sans, taking his hand tightly into his own, before giving the skeleton a nod. Sans returned it, and the two of them made their way towards Death, ready to get back to the hellscape they’d just escaped.

  


Death nodded at them once, before using his scythe to cut into the air, ripping it until it was big enough to pass, Death went between them breaking their linked hands and giving them a sheepish look as he covered each monster like a blanket with one wing each. “sorry, have make sure, don’ know what’ ther’.”

  


Sans made a surprised noise at first, but held onto Death once he realized what he was doing. “y’think they’re still at it…?” Sans asked musing. They had taken their leaders weapon when saving Death, so one would think the rest would be a clear win, right?

  


“We shouldn’t let our guard down either,” Grillby hummed and, well. Couldn’t argue with that.

  


“right.” Death agreed, holding his scythe in front of him in prepare for an attack, as they all walked through.

  


The air was heavy, heavy with the scent of iron and blood, there were body parts everywhere, and the body of the mole looked like it burst like a balloon from the inside, and it looked burned from the inside too. _Oh please don’t tell him Hearth was swallowed whole and he burst back out like a fashionable daisy._

  


Death would've loved to see that…..

  


But none of the gods were there, and he couldn’t see any _living_ humans here either. So they missed it.

  


Shit.

  


Death wanted to get that fucker back! Death angrily unfolded his wings from the two monsters beside him, folding his arms and pouting. “not fair.”

  


Grillby sighed gently, putting an arm around Death. “Let’s just be glad you’re okay, yes?” He hummed, placing a few soft kisses on Death’s skull.

  


None of the gods seemed around anymore, but Grillby was hoping that was because they won and left. There were no traces of monster dust mixed with the corpses. Did… gods turn to dust? Death had when his body dissolved, but did all gods?  
  
“We should go check after the others,” the flame decided to offer. “I’m sure they’d like to know you’re safe.”

  


“Hey! You there! How dare you come back!” A hooded figure got up, his hands holding onto a head of a dead human, but they dropped them to pick up a weapon next to them.

  


Death blinked, but smiled. “guess ya will hav’ ta do.” He walked up to the human, motioning for Sans and Grillby to stay back while he goes to the human, scythe swinging round and round in his hand.

  


“Oh no they won’t,” Grillby huffed out quickly, taking Death’s wrist before he could walk off and pulling him close. “Sans,” he said, nodding towards the skeleton in question, as if he should know what Grillby wanted from him. He didn’t. So Grillby urged a little to the human.

  


“oh.” Yea, okay, they could deal one human, Sans thought as he encased them in blue magic, a Blaster pointing right at the back of their head, whirring with magic.

  


“I’m not letting you get in unnecessary trouble again,” Grillby urged out, holding Death close. “Sorry, baby.”

  


“wha? no! they captured me, he is threatening me! doin’ that against a god is a crime, punishable by death! his soul is mine, he now belongs to me!” Death screamed, he would struggle and break easily from the others hold, but his scythe is too close to him, one wrong move and he would lose his flame.

  


Sans’ fingers twitched at the other’s words, his magical hold on the humans tightening a little, as the Blaster whirred louder, matching Sans. “grillby… should i…?”  
  
The flame threw him a surprised glance. Should he what? _Kill them?_ They were going to die either way. They had to, Death would kill them sooner or later.

  


But did _that_ make it right for Sans to do the killing blow? No, that didn’t even matter. Whether it was _right_ or not. Could Sans _deal_ with handling the killing blow?

  


Grillby decided not to give them a chance to find out.

  


He hated using fire magic offensively. It was so, so easy for people and creatures to burn to death. It wasn’t a fair fight, it wasn’t even a fight. But right now Grillby wasn’t fighting. Right now all he had to do was to ignore the tortured scream, ignore the stench of burnt flesh, ignore the shocked, almost swallowed gasp Sans let out.

  


“...There’s your soul,” Grillby muttered, letting go of Death carefully once he made sure the flames had died down and the human was dead.

  


“i liked the show, thank you baby~” Death smiled, flying over the body as he reached in the chest, pulling out a red soul. “ohh, red! what a lovely gift ya gave me!” Death cheered, as he opened his mouth to swallow it whole.

  


Of course Death already knew what color this human was, but he had a feeling that Grillby wasn’t happy with what he has done, so he tried to make light of it. But why was he upset? Death was a normal thing, it wasn’t bad. _He_ wasn’t bad. But it felt like they think the action is bad. They are doing him a service, that man was gonna die anyways, they knew what the afterlife was, and it wasn’t hell. Why do they think killing someone is bad? He does it all the time! Is it because he is bad after all?

  


He doesn’t understand.

  


He forced a bigger smile when he felt his mouth twitch. Shit.

  


Grillby sighed, but tried to force a small, relieved sigh on his face. He didn’t enjoy killing, not at all. But _sometimes_ it was a job that had to be done, and if he had to be the one doing it to keep his loved ones safe… Well. He already had dirt on his hands, some more won’t make a difference either.

  
“Well, I’m glad you’re happy,” the flame sighed, walking up to Death as soon as he had swallowed the soul, holding him close again. “Really, though. Don’t just go off seeking fights with strangers, babe.”

  


Sans joined the two, too, wiggling himself into Grillby’s hold on Death to be part of it. “babe, y’know he would’ve handled one human.”  
  
Grillby’s soft smile twitched a little. “Well too bad,” he muttered out. “Shouldn’t have gotten his soul stolen then barely some hours ago.”

  


Death spluttered on his words, looking outraged at Grillby before pulling away from them both. “how dare ya! i disown ya! ‘m breaking up with ya! i want a divorce!” Death screeched out, throwing his arms in outrage in the air while dismissing his scythe.

  


“‘m gonna go look fer more souls here just to piss ya off!” He then glided away to search the cavern more.

  


Grillby sighed as he watched Death fly off, anxiously hoping there were no other humans around. Sans on the other hand was already jogging after the god, before teleporting onto him.

  


“ _babe._ ”

  


“goddammit!” Death gasped, surprised as he tried to accommodate for the extra weight. “i told ya to warn me next time ya do that.” Death grumbled, wrapping his arms around Sans so the other wouldn’t waste his energy holding on, keeping him close to his chest.

  


They almost fell on the bloody floor, with Death not to far from the ground at all, and having to suddenly have weight put on him, Death thinks he did a good job quickly adjusting, if he says so himself.

  


“heh, sorry babe,” Sans said, pulling his face to Death’s to give him a quick kiss. “we really should find hearth n’ reap, though, don’t you think?” So _maybe_ he was mostly saying that so Grillby wouldn’t have to worry about Death fighting more humans. And _maybe_ he was saying that because he wasn’t exactly very comfortable in this cave. And _maybe_ he was actually serious to some parts. “plus… i should probably let paps n’ dad know i’m safe…”

  


The moment Sans mentioned his brother Death gasped and made a sharp turn to Grillby. “grillbz ya slacker, we can’ stay here we gotta go see my bro!” Death gave a glancing look to Sans. “oh yea sure, we’ll see yer fam.”

  


Death glided till he reached Grillby, smacking into his arms and just lay there. Sans would teleport them no problem. He doesn’t need to go and bring his scythe out, Grillby’s arms are pretty comfy. “to the book galor domain!”

  


Grillby huffed surprised when Death landed in his arms roughly, but he smiled, holding him and Sans close.

  


“roger that,” Sans quipped, before teleporting all three of them into Gaster’s domain.

  


Only to land in front of his door again. Huh. That was _really_ odd. But Sans was too busy just relishing in the lack of blood and death in the air, about the natural lights and no gore covering the ground.


	62. <3

Grillby, still holding onto both of the skeletons, knocked against the large door with one hand.

  


The door opened, and Death jumped away from the two monsters with him when he felt his brother’s presence rush to him. His brother smacked into him, sending them both down the stairs, rolling down as they laughed and held each other close.

  


“ _ **BBBRRRROOOOTTTHHHHHHEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!**_ ”

  


“ _ **hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!**_ ”

  


Death laughed as they hit each steps, but he couldn’t care less, his brother was here and he didn’t mind either. It was like background noise compared to each other.

  


Hearth came out to see the brothers bouncing off steps like a ball, and laughed, it was full of relief and amusement. But he was covered in blood, head to toe in drying blood, with the Meister looking at the falling brothers then the two mortals in front of him with a smile. “Everything went well I assume.”

  


Sans and Grillby both watched in shocked surprise when the Death Brothers suddenly crashed down the stairs, but relaxed once they heard them laughing heartfully. They were fine. They were safe. They were alive. _That_ alone was a miracle to begin with.

  


“It did,” Grillby reported to the Meister as he heard him address them. “We had to kill a survivor back in the cavern, though.”

  


Meister Gaster looked serious at that, but nodded and said nothing more. “I have to send all of you to the other universe, it’s not safe for the brothers here, both are a target. I need you all to protect them.” He explained to them. “Will it be alright if those three could stay with you? Only until it’s safe for them to return.”

  


He eyed the brothers that were still falling from his stairs, they were slowly becoming harder to see, and glanced at Hearth. “I don’t want them out of sight, get them.”

  


Hearth nodded and ran down the stairs to catch up with the laughing brothers. Meister looking back to the two monsters in front of him. “Between you two and Hearth, I don’t want you to lose sight of them, they are to be always in sight and known of their location. This is important, will you do this?”

  


Sans was more than surprised at the request. Of course he’d never mind any of them staying over for as long as they needed to. Hell, he’d be _excited_ about them staying over. But for a reason like this…? Because it wasn’t _safe_ for them anymore…?

  


“of course,” Sans breathed out, his voice shocked as if it’d been the most obvious answer in the world. “yea. we’ll do it.”  
  
Grillby, too, gave a nod. “...May I ask what is going on, though?” He asked quietly, afraid of the answer. They had both thought this was over. The battle seemed won, Death was saved. Had they missed something? Had they let someone escape?

  


Meister sighed, “The leader was a god. They want the power of Death to correct the wrongs that was done to them, they are mad, they can’t see reason. They see the brothers as a thing, not as a person.” The floating god looked to the mirror back in his room. “They have blocked themselves from my mirror, I don’t know who they are, so it is not safe to keep their goal here, where it’s in reach.” He looked back at Sans and Grillby.

  


“You have seen what they have done, what they can do, what they intend to do. I can’t let what happened to Death happen again.”

  


Shit. Their leader was a _god?_ Could even _gods_ fight against gods? What were they supposed to do against a _god!?_

  


“We will keep them safe,” Grillby promised, intending on keeping it. Sans gave him a strong nod, too. Neither of them were sure what they could do if anything happened, but nothing _should_ happen if they stayed in a different universe, right? And this time they knew what to expect, they could react sooner. Sans could teleport to get any souls back that got stolen, they would have Hearth close to fight anyone off…

  


“When are we to leave?” Grillby asked, which made Sans realize something.

  


“do… do we have to leave immediately?” He asked, feeling more than a little selfish. He knew it wasn’t safe here, but also… he at least wanted to visit his Hydra _once_ before leaving. He didn’t know when he’d be able to get back, and he was leaving his Blasters with her.

  


“why ya asking?” Death said lowly behind Sans, laughing evilly.

  


Death and Reaper were under Hearth’s arms, with Death extremely close to the back of Sans head.

  


Sans yelped when he suddenly heard the voice behind him, jumping a little before he turned around with a wheeze. “geez, death!” He breathed out, eyes wide, but he was grinning from the adrenaline the scare gave him.

  


The question itself took a bit longer to process, though. “oh, uh. no reason. just thought y’might need a day or so to pack first…”

  


“WE DON’T NEED TO PACK…….BUT MAYBE HEARTH DOES?” Reaper looked up at Hearth from his position, getting a silent nod from the fire god.

  


“Then you will all leave once Hearth is done packing, the sooner the better.” Gaster muttered, going back to his room to calculate.

  


“that sure doesn’ seem like no reason man, wha ya hiding?” Death quirked a bone brow at Sans, wiggling his way out of Hearth’s hold to fly above Sans, making his wings smaller to flutter over him.

  


Only a giant pet Hydra, no big deal. But Sans had the odd feeling they weren’t going to be too happy if they found out Sans hang out with a literal thirteen headed dragon when he ran off scaring everyone. But how was he supposed to keep this a secret, if Death was _already_ suspicious of him?

  


“i ‘dunno, maybe this kitten’s got another puss hidden somewhere,” Sans tried quickly with a wink up at Death.

  


Death narrowed his eyes at Sans, his face showing disbelieving. “lame, ‘m no horny bastard like y’ll are, and ‘puss’ sounds gross.” He fluttered so he was right in front of Sans, their faces really close. “wha ya hiding?”

  


Damn. Death really wasn’t letting off of this, wasn’t he…? Grillby and Hearth were distracted anyways, so maybe he should just…

  


“alright,” he breathed out, his voice barely a whisper, face close to Death’s. “i’ll show you. later. but we’ll have to ‘port, so we’ll probably have to get past those two.” He pointed his thumb back at Hearth and Grillby, both of them currently being very overbearing over the skeletons.

  


Death nodded, excited at rebelling against rules. He let his legs wrap around Sans waist and his arms around Sans’ shoulders, but he was still fluttering, not wanting to put his whole weight on him so suddenly, not like a certain someone he knows.

  


He pressed his body to Sans and looked at the fire elementals direction, he closed his sockets as he spoke loud enough for the flames to hear. “then after we drop our bfs at hearth’ room to pack, we go to my room ta get my toothbrush, we’ll port back after, kay?” He looked at Sans, waiting for him to agree.

  


“does ‘toothbrush’ mean bathroom quickie?” Sans quipped with a wink, before shaking his head laughing. He knew what Death was doing, so he’d play along. “sure, though, babe,” he said, putting his arms round the other skeleton and nuzzling his neck a little.

  


Grillby seemed to catch up on that, turning from Hearth to the two skeletons a little. “Will you teleport us, baby?” He asked. It would be a much more pleasant experience than having to go down by balcony Hearth express again.  
  
“ye, tha’s the plan,” Sans told him with a nod. “you guys ready?”

  


Hearth nodded, ready to get out of his dirty clothes and put them for wash.

  


Death whispered to Sans. “can my bro come too, now he won’ let me out of sight.” Watching his brother move in close, and even grabbing onto Death’s hoodie.

  


Sans eyed Reaper absently. He didn’t actually want to bring more people than necessary. Or… you know. People. But he knew how close Reaper and Death were, so he gave him a small nod, before directing back to Hearth.

  
“a’right then, let’s go,” he said, ushering all of them a little closer, before ‘porting to Hearth’s room.

  


They left Hearth and Grillby at Hearth’s dorm, telling them they will come back when they are ready. Leaving with Reaper’s reassurance that he will keep both smaller skeletons safe, and Sans promising to protect the gods from danger, with Death complaining he doesn’t need protection.

  


Sans ported them to the bros dorm first, so they can quickly get the little they needed, like the toothbrushes. Death dragged Reaper to Sans soon after. “we gonna go somewhere, com’ on.”

  


“ARE WE BREAKING RULES?” Reaper asked suspiciously.

  


“possibly.” Death answered with a shrug.

  


Reaper answered with a sigh, “PERFECT, I LOVE BREAKING RULES!!!” he exclaimed sarcastically.

  


“that’ great!” Death cheered, completely ignoring the sarcasm. “let’ go sans.”

  


“hey, ok, so, uh. before we go,” Sans began somewhat nervously. “y’gotta promise me to… uh. not freak out. not attack anythin’. just do stay calm, alright?”  
  
He knew this sounded incredibly suspicious and would usually probably succeed in causing the exact opposite of what he wanted, but… Then again, those were the _Death_ brothers. If he had to find anyone that’d be chill with his new pet, it’d probably be them.

  


The brothers looked at him surprised, but they relaxed, Reaper giving a nod and a bright smile while Death smirked and winked.

  


“alright,” Sans breathed out. “ok. guess this is happening.” This was happening. This was absolutely a thing that was going to happen now.  
  
Sans gathered all his nerves to finally ‘port the three of them to the cave, holding close onto both of the skeleton so the Hydra would know they’re with him. _Please_ let her realize they’re friends. _Please_ let her be friendly, too.

  


If she wouldn’t be, Sans was already preparing himself mentally to teleport away at the first sign of danger.

  


The Hydra looked up at her weird cub when he appeared, only to see two being with her cub, two gods, gods of Death. _Oh no, cub!_

  


The hydra got to it’s feet, letting the blasters slide of her body. Death tensed as he recognized the Hydra, going to grab Sans tightly. Reaper straightened as he was faced with the beast, ready for anything should it be needed.

  


“sans…” Death whispered forcefully, “wha the fuck.”

  


“just trust me,” Sans whispered back, not even trusting himself fully, not with the Hydra suddenly standing up, not with the gods tensing next to him. But he remembered when Death had to show Toby he was friendly, so… Was this how it worked here?  
  
“hey big girl,” Sans cooed at the Hydra. “just calm down, ok? they’re friends! see?” He leaned over to Death, leaving a big kiss on the side of his head, then to Reaper, leaving a smaller kiss on his arm, as Sans was too short to reach up his skull. He kept the two gods close to him. “they’re save.”

  


The Black head went forward, looking at the gods then at Sans, before cooing at them in approval, but it did give Death a unamused expression.

  


Death caught on and laughed lightly, “uh, ey! nice ta see, uh, ya again? um, sorry hearth flashed ya with his camera, wasn’ our intention to bother ya.” Death shrugged, giving the beast a sheepish smile.

  


The beast looked at him interestingly, before getting closer, making Death tense, but he didn’t do anything. Good thing too, because the black head Hydra licked him, then at Reaper. Before the rest of the heads came to like the new comers.

  


“oh my stars, is this hentai with all the tongue everywhere!?”

  


The heads sniffed at them, and came to a realization. _They smelled like the weird cub, they are cubs too! Just more powerful cubs, gifted cubs!_

  


The heads marked their new children with their scent, making them her children now.

  


“BROTHER I THINK WE JUST GAINED A MOTHER.”

  


“oh shit, sweet!”

  


“i know right!?” Sans replied, giddy and happy now that the Hydra had accepted them. Sans reached his hand out to one of the lowered heads, excitedly giving it some pats. The Blasters started showing up, too, having stayed behind the Hydra while it had examined the three. They were chirping excitedly at the newcomers.

  


“oh!” Sans said, accepting the handful of Blasters that came floating towards him, begging for pets too. “those are also mine. she really loves ‘em and i think they do, too, so i let them stay with her.”

  


The Blasters gurgled happily, as if agreeing with him.

  


Death and Reaper got right away to petting all the heads they could, Hydra heads and blaster heads, Reaper getting buried by the many Blaster trying to get pets, while Death reached up and called to the biggest head, the black Hydra head.

  


“let me up on mother’ head!!” Only to get the heads watching him curiously, before a head grabbed his hoodie and brought him to the top of the black head, setting him down. Death whooped and waved down to everyone bellow. “eyyyyyyy!!!”

  


“eyyy!” Sans cheered back at Death happily. How cool was that!? His new dragon mom-pet not just accepted them, but pretty much took them in alongside Sans! Did that mean Sans and Death were dragon-brothers now? Well that would sure make things weird.

  


But seeing the Hydra react so well to them, going in with all the playing, it just made Sans too happy to care. He loved this damn dragon. This was a damn great dragon and she was his dragon mom.

  


“so, i gave her a name, right,” Sans called at both Death and Reaper, trying to catch their attention.

  


Death looked down in interest as he laid on the head of the Hydra, patting in. Reaper’s head popped out from the pile of blasters on him, looking ecstatic. “OH DID YOU? PLEASE TELL US, WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW OUR MOM’S NEW NAME!!!”

  


Sans was snickering as he went to pet one of the purple heads, laying almost half of his weight onto the large snout. “y’can see how strong she is, right?” Sans asked, giving the Hydra a proud pat. “she’s like a damn powerhouse, my dude. her name’s mitochondria.”

  


Death burst out laughing, while hiding his face  by pressing it to the Hydra, Reaper snorted and hid his face too, but to mostly hide his own amusement of the meme. “NO! WHY WOULD YOU DOOM HER TO HAVE THAT NAME!?!?!?” He was clearly conflicted on to scold Sans, or laugh with him.

  


Death gave a thumbs up in approval, “ya know ya love it paps!” he called from way above.

  


“I DO AND I HATE IT.”

  


Sans was laughing at the two, glad that they liked the name he’s come up with. He thought very long and hard about it.

  
“just admit it, it’s perfect!” He said, still laughing as he pulled himself fully onto Mitochondrias’ head, carefully climbing so he was sitting at the base of it. “i mean, honestly, that’s one of the better names i’ve given. bob one to three didn’t have that kinda luck.”

  


“i mean, yer better than me, i wouln’ even name anything other than ‘dude’ or ‘man’!” Death laughed from his perch. “but ‘ll call her mito for short.” He winked.

  


He jumped off the head to fall back down to his brother, only to hear the heads yelp and grab his hoodie, bringing him safely to the ground. “ugh, mom ‘m a adult now, i don’ need ya mothering me anymore!” He whined, only to get attacked by tongues everywhere when the Hydra gave him a unamused look at his protest. “no! i don’ need a bath, i just got reborn! goddammit!”

  


Sans snorted as he watched Death struggle. “don’ listen to him, dragonmom, he’s real smelly! a stinky boy!”

  


“nu uh, i got the smelly from sans, he stinky too!!” Death pointed at Sans, making Hydra head look at Sans before going for him, licking him all over. “haha! pay back!!”

  


“aaaah! no, he’s lying!” Sans screeched, although he was laughing profusely enough to almost fall off the head he was still sitting on. Not that Mito would actually let him fall, probably. “you’re unfair, she was my mom first! ahhh, i don’t need a bath!” He actually got Hydra spit all over, almost as when Toby licked him. Although not quite _as_ bad.

  


“she loves ya more then, that means more baths for ya!” Death countered back, laughing at Sans’  struggle with the many heads cleaning him.

  


“I WOULD HATE TO INTERRUPT, BUT HEARTH AND GRILLBY ARE GETTING WORRIED, THEY TEXTED YOU BOTH WITH NO ANSWER, WE SHOULD GET BACK.” Reaper stated, looking at his phone and texting something to either Grillby or Hearth.

  


“d’aawwww, fine, see ya later girl.” Death patted the heads around him, before porting near his brother, now waiting for Sans.

  


“aww damn,” Sans huffed. Shit, he should’ve paid closer attention to his phone. He quickly ported off the Hydra’s head, before giving her a few more pets.

  


“i gotta go again, big girl. you’ll be good, right?” He let go of the large snout, giving a few last pets to the Blasters, before heading to Death and Reaper. “ready to ‘port?”

  


They both nodded, getting closer to Sans as they waited for him to port them to Hearth’s dorm room.

  


Sans gave them a nod back, before focusing to teleport them all. He hoped they didn’t look too messy or licked up when they finally arrived in Hearth’s room, although if push really came to shove, they could probably say they went to feed Toby.

  


Hearth was waiting with a backpack on his back, he looked up when they saw them all appear, getting up and pulling the two smaller skeletons close. “Good, you’re okay. Why didn’t you answer your phones?”

  


“we were busy.” Death replied easily, watching Hearth quickly pull away and brush at his clothes to get rid of the slobber.

  


“Ew, with what?” Hearth backed away, burning away the slobber that got on him.

  


Grillby gave them both a curious look down, too.

  


“heh, we visited toby,” Sans lied, hoping the nervousness in his voice didn’t get through. “sorry we didn’t answer. just got a lil’ distracted.” Well. That _was_ what had happened.

  


Grillby sighed, but he seemed relieved, only not holding either of the short skeleton close right now, because he could already see they were covered in spit. “I’m just glad you’re both safe.”

  


Death shrugged lightly. “huh.”

  


Hearth looked at Sans and quirked his fire brow. “Are you going like that?” Which caused Reaper and Death to start giggling. “You can have them if you want… just… you want your family to see you like that?”

  


Sans eyes widened surprised as his face flushed. “ _i forgot about that!_ ” He almost screeched, his hand quickly reaching up to the cat ears to pull them off. Truly, he’s been reminded of them several times this day, but he’s just never really gotten the chance to take them off either and just… kept forgetting.

  


He took the collar off his neck, too - suddenly feeling very bare without it - holding them to Hearth with a very brightly blue face. “uh. sorry. never meant to steal ‘em like that…” Grillby was chuckling quietly next to him. Damn. He probably hadn’t forgotten Sans’ outfit for a second, but never bothered to remind him.

  


Hearth chuckled, he grabbed the ears and collar, going back for a second to get the matching buttplug tail, and giving it to Death, “Put this in his room when we get there.”

  


“kay.” Death said easily, putting the items in his inventory. Reaper wheezing behind him.

  


“OH LORD!!”

  


Sans shivered a little when he saw the item Hearth handed Death. Oh. _Okay._ That was sure one way to excite Sans without even saying anything to him.

  


He coughed awkwardly into his fist. “welp. guess we’ll, uh. go to meister gas’ now?”

  


Hearth nodded, “Right, take us please.”

  


Sans nodded. They were already all close enough for him to easily teleport them all together. He didn’t even bother reaching for inside the domain this time, instead dropping them off in front of the door by himself. It’s where they would’ve landed anyways.

  


Grillby was the one to knock the door once more.

  


The door opened to The Meister waiting for them. “Good, now time for you all to go.” Death shrugged, and summoned his scythe, swinging it around before cutting the air once again, ripping the fabric of space. He looked at his Meister one last time, “when da we know to get back?”

  


“I’ll come get you, don’t worry children, now go.” Gaster shooed them all in, pushing them with his many hands gently, with Sans and Grillby first, Hearth next, then Reaper and Death.

  


Giving them a final wave and a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come by our tumblr's and chat~
> 
>  comments also helps us, so please show us your support c:
> 
> <https://comic4244.tumblr.com/>  
> [http://perhapshomo.tumblr.com/](https://comic4244.tumblr.com/)


End file.
